Tales of Academia
by Magi Mana
Summary: After the Pharaoh left, Yugi and Tea got married and had two children named Atem and Mana. The two attend Duel Academy at the same time as Jaden and the others and participate in the events of the anime. As canon as possible, and the original series will be referenced, specifically the Ancient Egyptian versions of Atem and Mana. Uses English names and timelines. No particular ships
1. A New Generation of Duelists

_**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I'm going for a long story. My favorite characters are Atem and Mana, and I really wanted to write about them, but I wanted to do something really different. These are not the same Atem and Mana from the series, but their personalities and interactions should be similar to what the original Atem and Mana were. Please let me know what you think.**_

Chapter One: A New Generation of Duelists

Yugi Muto carefully escorted his wife Tea into the house. She held the tiny bundle in her arms close to her chest. "Joey! Mai! We're home!" Yugi called into the house.

A blonde-haired man came carrying a small boy with tri-colored hair that matched his dad's. "Welcome home, bud," Yugi's long-time best friend greeted him. "How's the new addition to the family?"

"She's wonderful," Tea gazed happily into the blue-green eyes of her daughter.

"You really were hoping for a daughter weren't you, hun?" a woman with violet eyes and long blonde hair came into the room.

"I love my son, but part of me has always wanted a daughter," Tea shyly admitted.

"What did you guys decide to name her?" Joey asked as he shifted his hold on the boy.

"Well, since we named this little guy after Atem," Yugi said as he took his son from his best friend, "we thought it would be fitting to name her after Atem's best friend, Mana."

"Mana," little Atem reached for his new sister.

 _Fifteen years later. . ._

"Atem!" Mana tackle-hugged her brother as he came in the door. The term at Duel Academy had finished and Atem was home for break. Mana always missed him while class was in session, and she pounced on the opportunity to surprise him.

Atem reflexively caught her as the impact almost made them both fall over. "Mana, must you do this all the time?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mana innocently asked. "You're the only person I can pull this off with."

"Well if you come to Duel Academy next term, you can't do it all the time," Atem chastised her. "We'll already have enough of a reputation as it is."

"Yeah, about that. . . ." Mana looked into her brother's amethyst eyes. "Can we talk?"

Mana let go of her brother, and they went upstairs to Atem's room. Atem sat on his bed and faced his sister. He had spikey, mostly black hair with magenta tips, and his bangs were blonde. His amethyst eyes and confident posture made him resemble their father, the King of Games himself.

Mana took after their mother with her brown hair and bubbly personality. Her hair was long and spikey, and her blue-green eyes were full of mischief. She had a better chance of blending into the crowd when she wasn't pulling pranks.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Atem asked as Mana took a seat at his desk next to the bed.

"It's about me going to Duel Academy," Mana started.

"Are you saying you don't want to go?"

"No!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening at the thought. "No, that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" Atem chuckled at her frantic expression.

His sister took a deep breath before she started. "You said people at the school constantly compare you to Dad, right?"

Atem nodded. "It's hard not to. I mean, I look so much like him, and he is the King of Games. It figures people would want to know if Yugi's son is as good as he is."

"And that's what I'm worried about," Mana looked down. "I know I'm nowhere near as good as Dad and I'm not nearly as smart as you. People are going to expect so much from me, and as much as I want to go, I can't live up to all those expectations."

"Mana, it doesn't matter what other people think," Atem said. "I can tell you how much I believe in you, Dad can say how much he believes, but none of it matters as long as you believe in yourself. Because if you don't believe in yourself, it won't matter who else believes in you."

"I know," Mana raised her gaze to meet her brother's. "I'm just scared of messing up like I usually do and letting you and Dad down."

"As long as you are you, you could never let us down," Atem said with conviction. He was always concerned when Mana started doubting herself. "Besides, it's not like you really look like us. The only thing you have to worry about is our last name. I'm a walking look-a-like of Dad."

Mana grinned, the look she had an idea. Atem was instantly concerned—Mana only had that look when she had something really off the wall. "What are you thinking?"

"What if I enrolled under Mom's name?" Mana asked. "I would be Mana Gardner, and no one would know. I could just be any other student."

"And what happens if you do your flying-tackle-hug to me?" Atem asked, knowing Mana would eventually forget where she was and get him while they were at school. "That would prove that you either know me, or you're some crazy girl tackling one of the top students at the school."

"Wow, you're bold to declare yourself one of the top students of the school," Mana punched Atem in the arm.

"I'm not kidding; there's only one person who's really competing with me for the top spot. Zane Truesdale."

"Another reason for me to not be a Muto when I'm there," Mana reasoned. "I want to prove I can do this without people constantly watching me for your genius."

"Well, if you think it's a good idea, I'll go with you when you talk to Mom and Dad."

"Thanks, Atem. You're the best." Mana hugged her brother.

"No matter what, we'll always be a team."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana took a deep breath before she entered the dueling arena. Her parents had been fine with her entering Duel Academy as Mana Gardner. Yugi never wanted his daughter to feel pressured because he was a world-famous duelist. Tea was amused at the idea of her family name producing a strong duelist like Mana.

Mana scanned the crowd looking for Atem. Yugi had dropped them off a couple hours ago, and Atem had promised to watch from the crowd. They agreed to pretend to not know each other, but they were still family.

She had been so nervous when she took the written test; she had been bracing herself for a failure. Mana had never been happier to receive an 84 on anything. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for her to move on to the practical exam. She just had to win this duel, and she would be an official student of Duel Academy like Atem.

"Mana Gardner, are you ready?" the dueling proctor asked. She nodded.

The deck the proctor used was far below the strength she was used to. Having spent most of her time dueling Atem and Yugi, the proctor was easy pickings. Mana quickly brought out her Dark Magician Girl and blew past the guy's defenses. People cheered as the Dark Magician Girl finished off the proctor. _Maybe it was a mistake to use Dark Magician Girl now._ Then she shook her head. Dark Magician Girl was a popular card; she wasn't used too much, but it wasn't unheard of for someone besides her dad to use her, and Yugi hadn't used Dark Magician Girl as much since the spirit her brother was named after had crossed into the Afterlife.

"Hey, great duel," a boy with medium-length, slightly spikey brown hair came up to her as she exited the arena. "You really had your game on."

"Thanks," she said holding out her hand. "I'm Mana Gardner. Have you dueled yet?"

"Jaden Yuki," the boy shook her outstretched hand. "I'm still waiting for my turn."

Mana glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time. You've been waiting all day?"

"No, I just got here a little bit ago. I made in just as your duel started."

Mana resisted the urge to slam her palm against her forehead. "You're supposed to be here early so there's enough time to duel!" she chastised him. Though, she really couldn't blame him too much. If it weren't for Atem, she very well might have been in the same boat.

"That's what I said," a shorter boy with long pale-blue hair said. He adjusted his round spectacles in front of his large gray eyes. "I'm Syrus by the way."

"Nice to meet both of you," Mana smiled. "I'm guessing you already dueled, Syrus?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I passed. It's so nerve-wracking with everyone watching. I kind of have test-anxiety."

"I know the feeling," Mana took her deck out of her duel disk and put it in the holder at her waist. "I was freaking out during my written test. Luckily I can at least keep my cool while I'm playing."

"Jaden Yuki, report to the arena for your duel."

"Good luck," Mana said as Jaden went into the arena.

Jaden was met with someone very different from the normal proctors. Mana had a hard time telling if the professor was a man or a woman. They had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wore a frilly blue coat that almost looked like it belonged in a marching band. Instead of a duel disk on the arm, the duel disk was strapped around the torso. The blue eyes and bizarre purple lips reminded Mana of some strange clown.

Mana glanced to where she had seen Atem watching. He looked troubled; Mana guessed he recognized the professor, but he was not happy about it. Mana had a bad feeling about what Jaden was up against.

The professor introduced himself as Dr. Vellian Crowler. When the duel began, Mana saw Crowler wasn't dueling with one of the normal proctor decks. For whatever reason, he was using his personal deck against Jaden and had the look of someone looking to humiliate another. Mana wanted to cry foul, but it was no good. Once a duel was started, it could not be interrupted, and Jaden would have the reputation of someone else intervening on his behalf. Mana could do nothing as Crowler unleashed his Ancient Gears on Jaden.

Mana thought it was over for Jaden when Crowler summoned his Ancient Gear Golem. Three thousand attack points and piercing damage. Not many monsters could stand up to it. It destroyed Jaden's Winged Kuriboh; luckily the little creature's effect kept Jaden from losing the rest of his LifePoints. Jaden finally turned it around when he fusion-summoned his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Combined with the field spell Skyscraper, Jaden overpowered the Golem and wiped out the rest of Crowler's LifePoints.

"That was awesome!" Mana called out as Jaden left the dueling arena. She threw her arms around him in her excitement. Embarrassed, she let go and looked away, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's cool," Jaden said. "I'm pumped too. That was a great duel. I can't wait to see what the rest of the duels are going to be like from here on out."

"Same," Mana grinned as she looked up to where Atem was sitting. Things were looking up as she and her new friends prepared for their new lives at Duel Academy.


	2. New School New Troubles

_**I didn't do this last chapter, so I'll make sure to do it now. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did I would have made sure all of GX and 5D's had been dubbed.**_

Chapter Two: New School New Troubles

Mana sat next to Jaden and Syrus as she gazed out the window of the helicopter. "We're finally on our way to Duel Academy!" she squealed in excitement.

"We're going to have some sweet duels there," Jaden said as the helicopter began its decent. It landed and each student was handed a PDA with instructions on where to go.

Mana parted ways from the boys and followed the map on her PDA. She arrived at the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. _Isn't this the place for the best students?_

"Shouldn't you go in?" a voice behind her asked. Mana jumped and spun around to face whoever was behind her. She almost punched Atem before she caught herself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm wandering around killing time on move-in day," Atem said innocently, "and now I'm talking to one of the new students. Aren't you going to go into your dorm?"

"How did I qualify for Obelisk Blue?" Mana asked. "I thought only the elite students made it here."

"Yeah, that only applies to the guys," Atem took step back avoid her possible explosion. Mana may have doubted her abilities, but she hated it when she was given something without having earned it. "All the girls automatically go into this dorm."

"Are you kidding me?" Mana kept herself from yelling at the last second. "Why don't the girls have to prove themselves?"

"Because this is the only dorm with separate buildings for guys and girls," Atem shrugged.

"Seriously?" Atem swore if it were possible steam would come out of Mana's ears.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Where do I go to request a dorm transfer?"

"Well you can't move up without qualifying, but it is possible to move down the totem pole, though most people wouldn't dream of it. I think you need Chancellor Sheppard's permission to move."

"Point me in the right direction."

Atem sighed. Sometimes his sister was beyond stubborn. "Follow me."

He led her to the main building; on the way Mana heard students in blue snickering and calling "Slifer Slackers" to students in red. Mana resisted the urge to call out the bullies; she didn't need to tick off upperclassmen on her first day. She had all year for that. On the second floor of the main building Atem knocked on a door labeled "Chancellor Sheppard" before opening the door.

A large, bald man with a busy dark-brown beard greeted them. "Ah, Atem Muto, what brings you here today?"

"I'm just showing a new student around," Atem answered. "She's hoping for a dorm transfer."

"Mana Gardner," Mana gave a polite bow to the chancellor. "I would like to move into the Slifer Red dorm."

"Why would you like to move there?" Sheppard asked. "Most want to go into the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"Because it's not right for me to automatically get in because I'm a girl. I should have to prove myself just like any other duelist."

Sheppard chuckled. "I like your spirit. We used to have a separate dorm for the female Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students, but there were structural problems with it, and we had to evacuate the students. No one has shown any interest being in the lower dorms since, and the dorm itself hasn't been renovated yet." _ **(1)**_

"So what do I do?" Mana asked.

Sheppard typed something into his computer. "If you're dead set on being in Slifer Red, there's an empty room on the second floor. There will have to be some ground rules though: no male students inside after curfew, you are not to be in a male student's room after curfew, and of course obeying all other Academy rules."

Mana gave another polite bow. "Thank you so much Professor-"

Atem elbowed her. " _Chancellor_ Sheppard."

Sheppard chuckled at their interaction. "I'll have your new Slifer uniform sent to your new dorm. Atem, I trust you to show her how to get there."

"I will. Thank you for your time, Chancellor," Atem said as he escorted Mana out of the room. Once they were outside, he sighed.

"What is it, Prince?" Mana asked, using her childhood nickname for him since he was named after a pharaoh.

"You had to choose the bottom dorm. You know people are going to make fun of you for being in Slifer. Why not go for Ra if you didn't want Obelisk?" he asked.

"Well the only two friends I've made so far are in Slifer," she said. "And besides, Slifer was Dad's original Egyptian God card."

Atem smirked at Mana. "That sounds like you. I was an Obelisk right off the bat, and I made two friends off the bat. Zane, Atticus, and I hit it off the first day, and we were friends all year."

"They sound cool. Is this the same Zane competing with you for top of the class?"

"Yeah, but since Atticus is gone, things have been tense," Atem looked to the horizon as he said it.

"Where did Atticus go?" Atem had never said anything about this before.

"He disappeared; I have no idea what happened, and Zane won't talk about it. All I know is Atticus was last seen in the Abandoned Dorm. Now Zane and I just compete with each other without really talking."

"And you've just let it be that way!" Mana chastised her brother. "If he's your friend, you should try to work this out."

"I've tried. Zane won't open up to me about it." Atem sighed. "We're almost in Slifer territory. If you just keep heading straight on this path, you'll come up to the dorm. Don't expect anything fancy; Slifer Red only gets the bare necessities. Your PDA should tell you your new room number."

"Great, thanks, Prince," Mana gave her brother a quick hug before heading off to her dorm. She went up the second floor at the end of the catwalk to her room and went in. It was a simple set up—three beds bunked together along one wall, three desks along the opposite wall, and a wardrobe in the corner by the beds. Inside the wardrobe was Mana's new uniform. She changed into the red sleeveless jacket and white shirt. She wasn't thrilled with the uniform, namely with the length of the skirt, but she didn't let it bother her—she was finally a student at Duel Academy.

Mana stepped outside her room to look for Jaden and Syrus. She didn't have to look far; the room next door was open, and she saw Jaden and Syrus talking enter the room next door. She heard what they were saying as she walked up to them.

"Yeah kind of weird, meeting at the entrance exam and now roommates? Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian pharaoh and I was the guardian Seto?"

"No offense, but that's just lame?"

"You know there actually was a pharaoh's guardian named Seto, and he was actually pretty cool."

The two boys jumped at her voice. "Hey, Mana!" Jaden grinned. "Are you here too?"

"Right next door," Mana smiled. "What are the odds?"

"That's what I was saying," Syrus said. "If Jaden was the pharaoh, and I was the guardian, maybe you're the magician."

"Well I do like magic, but I'm no magician."

"No, they broke the mold when they made us," Jaden said.

"Yeah, for different reasons," Syrus's enthusiasm dissipated.

"Sy, we're going to have to work on that confidence. But first, let's work on this pad," Jaden pulled the drapes of the window open.

"Hey, those were closed for a reason!" a voice called from the top bunk.

Mana shrieked and jumped behind Syrus.

"Why are you screaming?" the voice asked.

"Sorry, you just startled me," Mana smiled sheepishly with a hand behind her head.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden said.

"Well can you see me now?" the grouchy voice said as a large boy sat up from the top bunk. He had bushy black hair and a large nose making him resemble a koala. He glared at them with a look to scare Jaden and Syrus.

"Aaahh!" they clung to Mana who looked curiously up at the boy.

"Would you stop the screaming?" the koala boy yelled at them. "Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"I'm sorry; I'm Mana Gardner," Mana shook off the two boys as she greeted the koala.

"My name's Jaden Yuki."

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new roommates," Jaden added, "except for her."

"Well you're new all right, so let me tell you how things work here," Koala boy went on to explain the dorm hierarchy before introducing himself as Chumley. Mana saw the bitterness in his face as he spoke. _Atem was right; the Slifers really are looked down on here._

"Come on; can't let that get us down," Jaden broke the gloomy mood. "Why don't we go explore the campus? Want to come, Mana?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Mana answered.

They wandered around the campus, and much of the walk was spent trying to push Syrus's confidence up. Mana wondered if she was ever that bad when she doubted herself. They eventually found a duel arena in the main building for students to practice. Jaden and Syrus looked on in awe, but Mana quickly noticed the only students there were Obelisks.

"Hey you Slifer-slackers! Get lost!" someone yelled at them.

"We're students here, and this is our campus," Jaden reasoned.

"Wrong," two of the Obelisk students walked up to them. The one that spoke had navy hair that was longer in the front and wore thin glasses. The other had brown hair that stood straight up and looked like he enjoyed picking on Slifers. "This is the Obelisk Blue campus."

"And you Slifer rejects aren't welcome here," spikey added. "You got that?" He pointed out the Obelisk symbol above the doorway.

"Sorry, we're just looking around," Syrus explained.

"Yeah we'll leave. Come on, Jaden," Mana tried to pull Jaden away.

"But we don't have you leave if one of them duels me, right?" Jaden grinned at the two students. Mana had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"Hey, you the one that beat Dr. Crowler," glasses said. Spikey called out to another student about Jaden. They were obviously supporters of the duelist they called out. He had black spikey hair that could rival Atem's, and his gray eyes were cold. "His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number duelist back at duel prep school," glasses explained, "and you better show him the proper respect." Mana stopped listening to Chazz's lackeys babble about how great he was and focused on the Obelisk.

". . . It's impossible for him to be the next King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm going to be." Jaden's words brought Mana back to the conversation. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Then the lackeys began to laugh at the idea of a Slifer being King of Games. _If only they knew I was a Muto._ Mana resisted the urge to smirk at the thought.

"You know Yugi Muto's first Egyptian God card was Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Slifer beat Seto Kaiba's Obelisk the Tormentor, right?" Mana innocently mocked the snobs.

"What are you saying?" glasses asked.

"I'm saying Slifer the Sky Dragon is more powerful than Obelisk the Tormentor. By that logic, you Obelisks are weaker than you think, and you really shouldn't underestimate us Slifers," Mana grinned; she knew she was pushing buttons, but hey, the arrogant snobs deserved it.

"Can it," Chazz interrupted the conversation. "Maybe the Slifers are right. He did be Crowler and his legendary rare monster. I suppose that takes some skill."

"Got that right," Jaden said.

"Or was it luck?" Chazz continued. "I say we find out right now."

"Bring it," Jaden accepted the challenge.

"This is a motley crew," a new voice said. Everyone turned to see a female Obelisk student with long blonde hair. Remembering that all female students were automatically accepted into Obelisk, Mana wondered what her skill level really was.

"Hey, Alexis," Chazz greeted the girl. "Come watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? It'll be a short duel but an entertaining one for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk Welcome Dinner. You're late," Alexis was unfazed by Chazz's supposed fame. Her words made the boys take their leave. Once they were gone, Alexis turned to the Slifers. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that. He's just a jerk, especially with the Slifers."

"It's no big deal," Jaden said. "Types like them don't really bother me, and besides, I would have beaten them, no problem."

"Don't hog them all; I want in on beating them too, Jaden," Mana chimed in.

Alexis looked at Mana curiously before changing the subject. "Anyway, the Slifer Welcome Dinner's about to start too."

"Thanks, we'll see you later," Mana bid farewell to the Obelisk girl and pulled her friends from the arena.

"Wait, what was your name again?" Jaden called back to her.

"Alexis Rhodes," she answered. "And yours?

"The name's Jaden," he answered, "and he's Syrus, and she's Mana. We'll see you around."

They ran back to the Slifer dorm and made it just in time for dinner. Mana was slightly disappointed to see small helpings of rice, sardines, soup, and fruit. She looked around and saw the other students were just as disappointed as them. _I'll have to tell Atem how right he was; Slifers really didn't get much at all._ How were they expected to succeed if they were constantly being set up for failure? She turned her attention to the professor who came from the back room of the Slifer dining room. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and his glasses covered his closed eyes. He had a cheerful expression as he greeted the students.

"Hello, children. I am Professor Banner," he introduced himself. He started his introductory speech before he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This food's good!" Jaden exclaimed.

Mana and Syrus tried to shut him up as Professor Banner walked toward them. Mana and Syrus ducked their heads when the professor came over. "Well since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat." Mana let out a sigh of relief with that. She may be used to finding trouble, but it was never fun to get caught. Something told her she would have to stay on her toes around Jaden and Syrus; Jaden seemed to have no problem getting punished for trouble.

After the meal, Mana hung out with Jaden and Syrus in their room. They compared notes of what they thought of the meal and Professor Banner. Being in Slifer may have seemed gloomy to other students, but Mana was glad to be there with her friends. Yugi always said that nothing mattered if you didn't have people to share the experience with. Now if only they could get Chumley to cheer up at bit.

Mana was quietly tapping a message to Atem on her PDA when Jaden's began beeping. Jaden opened a video message from Chazz challenging him to a duel—winner received the loser's best card. Jaden, Syrus, and Mana left for the dorm for the duel arena. Syrus protested the idea, but Jaden and Mana were up for the challenge. Well Jaden was going for the challenge, and Mana was going for the excitement. It might not be a prank on her brother, but it was still exciting.

Chazz was waiting in the arena with his two lackeys. He and Jaden traded verbal spars as they readied their decks and duel disks. Chazz got an early lead by taking control of Jaden's Flame Wingman. Mana resisted the urge to jump on the field and slug the rich snob. The fact that Alexis had come to watch made her behave. She didn't have a problem picking a fight with Chazz, but Mana didn't know where Alexis stood on dorm hierarchy and rule-following. Alexis might not like Chazz, but she wouldn't be behind Mana attacking him.

Jaden wasn't fazed in the slightest by Chazz's attitude; just the opposite, he was loving it. Everything about the duel made him more excited which shook Chazz's confidence for a minute, but not his game. He still held the lead in LifePoints.

Jaden finally turned things around with his Mirror Gate, and he regained control of his Flame Wingman. Chazz kept himself in by destroying Flame Wingman with a spell and the summoning Mefist the Infernal General. Jaden drew his card, but Alexis spotted the campus security coming. Alexis chastised Chazz for not sharing all the rules of the arena, and Chazz called off the dueling claiming Jaden's victory against Crowler was a fluke. Jaden, Syrus, Mana, and Alexis all left the arena together, just barely avoiding the security officers. Jaden stewed the whole time they snuck out because he would have beaten Chazz, and Syrus and Mana had to drag him out the back way.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out," Syrus said.

"Sure," she answered. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your duel."

"It's okay. I know just how it would have ended anyway," Jaden smirked. His smirk reminded Mana of Atem a little bit.

"Really?" Mana asked.

"From my point of view it looked like it could have gone either way," Alexis said.

"No way! Not after I drew this," Jaden revealed the last card he drew: Monster Reborn. Alexis and Mana looked at Jaden in surprise. No wonder he was so determined to finish.

Mana and the boys made their way back to the Slifer dorm. _This is going to be a great time._ Mana thought as her first day came to an end.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana sat bored in class next to Jaden. Dr. Crowler had asked Alexis to list the different categories of cards, and Alexis recited the whole list. Crowler was ecstatic that one of his precious Obelisks had answered the question correctly. Once Alexis finished, Crowler called on Syrus to define a field spell. Syrus stumbled and was unable to answer the question. An Obelisk hurled an insult to Syrus and the other Obelisks started laughing. Crowler asked the question again, asking for someone not wearing red.

Fed up with his attitude towards the Slifers, Mana stood up and said, "A field spell is a card whose effects cover the whole field, hence the name. Instead of being played in the spell and trap card zones, it is played in its own special zone, and only one can be in play at a time. It is distinguished by a four-pointed symbol on the card. ** _(_** _ **2)**_ Don't underestimate us Slifers, Dr. Crowler."

"She's right, you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that," Jaden added. "I mean, I'm a Slifer, and I beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself."

Mana saw daggers in Dr. Crowler's eyes. She wasn't sure who had earned more his wrath—her or Jaden. Mana was tempted to make a game out of it with Jaden. Did her namesake cause as much mischief with the pharaoh when they were kids?

Their next class was with Professor Banner. Jaden and Mana were beyond bored when Syrus started whispering to them. "By the way, thanks you two."

"Sure no prob," Jaden yawned. "For what?"

"Sticking up for me."

"Huh? Uh-oh," Jaden noticed Professor Banner watching them. "I might have to do it again."

"Syrus!" Professor Banner called on the nervous Slifer.

"Yes!" Syrus stood at attention.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?"

"Pharaoh?" Syrus looked around confused. Mana wondered what Banner meant by Pharaoh.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratching post," Banner grinned as he spoke.

A meow drew Syrus's attention to his feet where Banner's cat was rubbing himself against the student's legs. _So that's the cat's name,_ Mana thought, amused. _I'll have to remember to tell Atem later, and put it in my letter home._

Mana went to the girls' locker room to change for gym class. She took the opportunity to listen to what the other girls thought of her or the other Slifers. So far the only Obelisks she liked were Atem and Alexis. So many others looked down on the Slifers even if they didn't outright mock them. As for the girls, all the ones Mana had encountered so far were either really girly-girly or just full of themselves. Or both. Mana rolled her eyes as girls around the corner from her gossiped about what boys they were crushing on. She almost shouted when they started talking about Atem. Mana finished changing and got out of there before she said something she would regret. She did not need to listen to girls' attempts to woo her brother. She left and bumped right into Syrus. "Syrus what are you doing here?"

"I need to get ready for gym class. What are you doing here?

"This is the girls' gym!" Mana pushed him away from the door. "The boys' gym is on the other side of the building!"

"Aw, come on!" Syrus took off running to the boy's dorm. "Lousy girls' gym!"

Mana shook her head as she headed to gym class. As she walked, she thought she saw a blue figure streak away from the boys' gym. _That was weird_.

Class was boring, and Mana was glad when it was over. She sent a message to Atem about the Slifer cat's name, figuring he would be amused. She was tempted to sneak to his room that night, but he had roommates, and she would be caught in a heartbeat. Mana really didn't want to explain that one to her parents.

She headed back to her room when class finally ended. It was nice to have a quiet afternoon off, and she spent most of it messaging Atem and getting ahead of her homework. Mana was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door to see Jaden standing there. "Hey, we got trouble," he said.

Jaden told her about a message he got saying Syrus was caught and Jaden had to go to the Obelisk girl's dorm to get him. Mana sent a quick message to Atem saying what happened should the worst happen. She figured it would be best to have someone know why they were trespassing, though Mana wondered how much trouble she would get in. It definitely wasn't the worst trouble she'd gotten into, but it wasn't the best.

When the two of them got to the girls' dorm, they were greeted by Alexis and her two friends, Jasmine and Mindy. They held Syrus as they talked. "So what's exactly going on?" Mana asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser," Syrus said glumly.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus," Jasmine accused.

"Is that true, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Hey it's not like that!" Syrus exclaimed.

"And now that you're here, Jaden and Mana, you're trespassing too," Mindy added.

"Am I trespassing because I'm a Slifer?" Mana asked. "Because I'm definitely not a guy."

"You gave up your right to come here when you left Obelisk," Jasmine said.

Mana stuck her tongue out at the redhead. Jasmine had no right to judge her, and Mana knew if came down to a duel, she could easily put the girl in her place.

"Jasmine's right," Alexis intervened before Mana really started arguing with Jasmine. "So if you don't want us to turn you in, you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now."

"But if you turn us in we'll be expelled!" Syrus protested.

"Don't worry, Sy, because that won't happen," Jaden accepted the challenge.

"Jaden, next time we get into trouble you better let me in on the fun," Mana sat in the boat as Jaden readied his duel disk.

"No promises," Jaden smirked. "Get your game on, Alexis."

Alexis quickly proved herself to be a strong duelist. She used her Doble Passe to take a direct attack from Jaden's Sparkman and then launched a direct attack with her Etoile Cyber. She obviously wasn't afraid of losing LifePoints during a duel. She pushed her advantage by summoning her Cyber Blader and equipping it with Fusion Weapon, which took out the Flame Wingman. Jaden barely pulled through by summoning Thunder Giant and using its special ability to destroy Cyber Blader and then attacking Alexis directly.

As Thunder Giant's last attack hit, Mana could swear she saw a dark figure with a blonde ponytail in the water. Was someone watching them? She only caught a glimpse and decided to let it go for the moment.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Jaden said as both parties faced each other in their boats. "I won, so we get off free."

"Okay, guys, I won't back out," Alexis answered. "We won't say anything about what happened tonight."

"Well if you ask me, we should turn them in right now!" Jasmine interrupted.

"I'll duel you right here if you want to go for round two," Mana challenged her.

"No one asked you," Alexis glared angrily at Jasmine. "Jaden beat me fair and square, and that's all there is to it."

"There's more to it than that," Jaden added. "It was close. You really got game."

Alexis smiled at them as they rowed away. When they hit the shore, Mana sent a message telling Atem everything was fine. She had a feeling Alexis was going to become a great friend. Mana remembered Tea telling her how she sometimes felt she needed more female friends. With Jaden and Syrus acting like Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan in her parents' stories, Mana suspected she might need Alexis's friendship and sanity down the road.

 ** _1\. I know it doesn't entirely match the anime, but there's never really a good reason for why the dorm is there in the first place. So they say it has structural problems when there's really shadow magic lurking around._**

 ** _2\. The anime doesn't really have the symbols on their illustrations; I just added the real-world card to the definition._**

 ** _Please rate/review. I appreciate any input on how this story is going._**


	3. Tests and Shadows

_**Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. The characters are all made and owned by Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned them, then Atem would have had more time to spend with his friends before going into the Afterlife.**_

Chapter Three: Tests and Shadows

Mana sat at her desk studying. Tomorrow was Exam Day, and she was cramming. _This is why Atem tells me I need to take better notes._ Jaden's carefree attitude had been rubbing off on her, and she had stopped paying attention in class. She wasn't worried about the field test—she knew how to counter whatever her opponent threw at her. It was the written test she was worried about. How can the professors expect them to know the ability of every single card? There were too many to count. Mana groaned as she tried to study.

A knock on her door gave her a break from freaking out. Mana opened the door to find Syrus with his study materials. "Hey, can I study with you?" he asked. "Jaden's making it impossible to study in our room; I don't think he plans to study at all."

"That sounds like Jaden," Mana answered. "Come on in."

They began quizzing each other with limited success. Mana was never good at remembering information, and Syrus got so nervous he forgot what he already knew. "Maybe Zane's right, and I'm not cut out for this place."

"Don't say that Syrus," Mana chastised him. "You're a good duelist, and you do know your stuff. You just need to calm down and not be so nervous all the time."

"But I always screw up," Syrus insisted. "When I was younger, my brother Zane gave me a Power Bond card. Later I accepted a challenge from the boy who was always bullying me. When I drew Zane's card, I was prepared to win, but Zane interrupted the duel and gave the guy a card to never mention the duel to anyone. Zane told me he never would have given me the card if he knew I'd misuse it like that."

"How would you have misused it?" Mana asked. "Sorry, I'm not familiar with Power Bond."

"Power Bond is a machine fusion spell," Syrus explained. "It doubles the monster's attack points, but at the end of the turn the player takes damage equal to the monsters original attack points. I didn't think about the guy's face-down card, which Zane showed me was Spellbinding Circle. My attack would have failed, and I would have lost the rest of my LifePoints to Power Bond."

"I see," Mana grimaced. "So Zane said you wouldn't be good duelist because of that?"

Syrus nodded. "I haven't been able to play Power Bond since."

"I really want to give Zane a piece of my mind," Mana was ready to charge out and get him. "What does Zane know anyway?"

"He's one of the top students of the school, so he knows what he's talking about," Syrus answered. "The only competition he has is Atem Muto, and Atem's dad is the King of Games himself."

 _Wait, this is the Zane Atem is friends with? How? He sounds like such a jerk!_ "I still want to give him a piece of my mind," Mana said. "Brothers aren't supposed to act like that; they're supposed to support you when you need it."

"Yeah, whatever," Syrus turned his attention back to his notes. "Let's keep studying for now."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The ringing from Mana's PDA filled her room. Groaning, she pressed the button and Atem's voice filled the room. "Hey, Mana, I hope you're already wake and ready for your exams, but knowing you, this is your alarm clock this morning. I just want to wish you luck, and if you are just waking up now, please hurry up. I would rather not run to the Slifer dorm to drag you out of bed. See you later." Mana bolted out of bed and threw on her uniform. Atem knew her too well; she and Syrus had stayed up as late as they could studying before Syrus went back to his room to sleep. The result was her sleeping through her alarm clock.

"Of all the days," she shouted as she ran a brush through her spikey brown hair. She ran to the main building, and Syrus caught up to her quickly. They quizzed each other while they ran until Syrus wiped out because of his shoe laces. Mana helped him to his feet and they ran into the test.

Jaden ended up being fifteen minutes late to the test. Syrus had started nodding off, and Mana was close to joining him. If she wasn't annoyed at him for being so late, Mana would have been grateful for Jaden waking them up. As Syrus and Jaden started to talk, Chazz snapped at them. Mana wanted to reach up and yank him by his pointy hair, but Professor Banner called Jaden to the front before she did. Taking a breath to calm herself down, Mana turned her attention back to her exam. She had to kick Syrus and Jaden a few times to keep them awake, but she ultimately gave up. Nothing was going to keep them awake.

Mana felt pretty confident about her exam. It was definitely not a perfect score, but she was sure she passed with a score to rival Chazz's at least. Anything to annoy the smug Obelisk gave Mana a sense of pleasure.

Everyone ran off when Banner gave the okay to go after the new cards. Mana stayed behind to try to wake her two friends up. She was aided by a Ra Yellow student she and the others had met a couple of times before—Bastion Misawa. He scored the highest on the entrance exam, and Mana didn't doubt he aced the test they just took. Syrus woke with a start. "Oh no. I flunked, didn't I? I'm a complete failure."

"You'd get an A for being melodramatic," Mana said.

"Where'd everyone go?" Jaden asked.

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Bastion said. "The new rare cards arrived today."

"New cards? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Syrus asked.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for the field test," Mana explained. "It was a madhouse when everyone left."

"We gotta go get some," Syrus said.

"Well let's get going," Jaden said. "Thanks for the tip, Bastion!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Mana asked as she ran after them. She didn't need any cards for her deck, but it couldn't hurt to see what other people were gathering for theirs.

The card shack was deserted when the trio arrived. They went to the girl behind the counter to ask about the cards. "The rare cards are gone, but there are still some regular packs lefts," she said as put a pack on the table.

"You said some, not one," the boys said, disappointed.

"I'm done for," Syrus moaned. "First I slept through my written test, and now I'm going to flunk my field test because I can't upgrade my deck."

"So take the pack, Syrus," Jaden said.

"Really? You'd give me the last pack they have?"

"It's cool."

"But you slept through the written test too. What if. . . What if you fail?"

"No way, Sy," Jaden grinned. "I flunk every now and then, but I never fail."

"Jaden'll be fine, Syrus," Mana added. "He did beat Dr. Crowler and Alexis, and he would have beaten Chazz if they hadn't been interrupted. Besides, they pair students off based on dorms if I remember correctly. So we'll probably be going up against other Slifers for the field test. Have more confidence yourself. You'll do fine."

"Yoo-hoo! Auto Club!" someone called out.

They turned to see a large older woman wearing the same uniform as the counter girl. Her brown hair was pulled in a braid over her shoulder. Glasses framed her friendly eyes. Jaden recognized her and asked, "Oh hey, you work here too?"

"Oh no, I don't work here. I own here. Cool, huh?" she said with a wink.

"That's not cool; that's totally sweet!" Jaden answered. He then explained how he had helped her with her vehicle on his way to the exam, which was why he had been late. The woman then gave Jaden some cards as a thank-you for helping her that morning.

They went to the duel arena for their field tests. Mana was assigned to duel a Slifer guy at the same time Jaden was assigned to duel Chazz. Dr. Crowler made it clear he set the pairing up, and Mana could see he wanted Jaden to lose. _That guy really is a sore loser._ Mana wanted to call out Crowler on being unfair, but she had her own duel to worry about. The duel started, and Mana quickly locked out her opponent's attacks with her Magician's Valkyrias. With the attacks taken care of, Mana ritual summoned her Magician of Black Chaos to overpower his monsters. The chaos mage quickly brought her victory, and Mana turned her attention to her friend's match.

Chazz had summoned the XYZ-Dragon Cannon to accompany his VW-Tiger Catapult. _These cards kind of remind me of Uncle Seto's deck,_ Mana thought as she watched. She quickly changed her mind when he combined the two massive machines into one giant robot. Her uncle definitely didn't use that monster. The Dragon Catapult Cannon made quick work of Jaden's Sparkman and went in for a direct attack. Jaden was able to protect himself with Burstinatrix, but the battle left him with only a thousand LifePoints. One more attack and it would be over.

Mana breathed a sigh of relief when Jaden turned the duel around with his Winged Kuriboh and new Transcendent Wings. Winged Kuriboh LV10's effect destroyed the Dragon Catapult Cannon and took out most of Chazz's LifePoints. Everything came down to Jaden's last draw.

Elemental Hero Avian. One thousand attack points and Chazz had nothing to stop it. Jaden claimed victory, and Mana ran with the others to congratulate their friend. Mana and Syrus hugged their friend as Chancellor Sheppard promoted Jaden to Ra Yellow. Bastion welcomed him to the Ra dorm, and the crowd cheered.

Later that evening, Mana hung out with Syrus and Chumley. Chumley worked on a roommate ad to fill Jaden's vacancy. Syrus moped at the absence of his friend, and Mana tried unsuccessfully to cheer him up. Mana shrieked when Jaden burst in the room.

"Why are you here?" Syrus asked.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Oh, and in case you'd forgotten, I live here."

"What about your promotion?" Mana asked.

"Sure, Ra Yellow is nice with their clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you guys, it's just not my home."

"Aaaww, Jaden!" Mana and Syrus tackle-hugged Jaden.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Syrus cried. They spent the rest of the night celebrating Jaden's victory and return.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem stood in front of the Abandoned Dorm. It was the first time he'd been there since Atticus's disappearance. Strange things started happening, and Atticus was one the duelists called upon to help look into it. _It should have been me._ Atem wished he had been chosen instead of Atticus. Maybe then Atticus would still be here.

"What are you doing here?" Atem turned to face the blonde Obelisk Blue student. She held a rose as she glared at him. "This place is forbidden."

"I know that," Atem answered, "and I could ask you the same thing. My friend disappeared here."

"My brother did too," the girl looked sadly at the rose she placed at the entrance. "I come here to wish him peace, wherever he is."

"What was your brother's name?"

"Atticus."

Atem took a step back. Atticus had often talked about his little sister, Alexis. They and Zane often compared stories of what their siblings did and the antics they pulled. Atticus had described Alexis as cheerful and fun-loving, but Atem had a hard time seeing it through the sadness in her hazel eyes. "Then we're here for the same person," he said. "Atticus was one of my best friends."

A silence fell over them as they both felt the emptiness Atticus had left behind.

"Someday, we'll find out what happened to him," Atem broke the silence.

"How?"

"We'll find a way," Atem promised. "My dad helped a five thousand-year-old amnesiac spirit regain his lost memories and find peace in the afterlife. If he can do that, we should be able find out what happened to Atticus."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"And when I reach for the card in the lake, an arm shoots out and grabs me, pulling me into the water. No! Not the water!" Syrus yells as he finishes his scary story.

"That's it?" Mana asked.

"Come on, water's not so scary," Jaden added.

"Yeah, you're right," Syrus frowned. "Only a chump would be scared of that."

Mana looked to Chumley trembling in the corner. "It was still a good story, Syrus," she said. "Okay, my turn." Mana drew a card from her deck to see how scary of a story she had to tell. She and the guys had decided to have a scary story night in the dining room of the Slifer dorm with no lights except for one candle. They determined the levels of fear by drawing cards from a deck. The higher the level, the scarier the story. She flipped over her Dark Magician Girl.

"Do you always get Dark Magician Girl?" Syrus asked. "It seems you're always playing her."

"Well, she is my favorite," Mana answered, "and in a way, I'm named after her."

"How so?" Jaden asked.

"I guess this'll be my story then. It may seem far-fetched, but it really did happen. Five thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, shadow magic entered our world when the priest Aknadin, who was the brother of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, forged seven items with the souls of the residents of Kul Elna, the village of thieves. The entire village was wiped out except for one boy named Bakura who survived and grew up seeking revenge on the kingdom who ordered the death of his people.

"Now Aknamkanon had no knowledge of how the Millennium Items were forged; he gave six of the Items to his high priests—Aknadin became the guardian of the Millennium Eye. The seven of them protected Egypt, and times were peaceful. They developed a system of capturing shadow creatures that dwelled in people's hearts, and sealing the creatures in stone tablets. The seven wielders were then able to summon those creatures to fight on their behalf. But Aknamkanon eventually learned the truth of how the Millennium Items were forged, and he prayed to the gods that his son would be spared their wrath.

"When Aknamkanon died and the throne was passed to his son, the sole survivor of Kul Elna crashed the new Pharaoh's coronation. Bakura had robbed Aknamkanon's tomb and attacked the new king with Diabound, his own natural creature, or Ka. The Pharaoh turned Bakura away by summoning Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Bakura fled, and the priests pondered what to do about the new threat to Egypt. The guardian of the Millennium Ring was a close friend of the Pharaoh named Mahad. Mahad was Egypt's most powerful magician, and he knew he had to stop Bakura to protect his king. He lured Bakura to a spellcaster's temple and battled the thief with his Ka, the Illusion Magician. Mahad was unable to defeat Diabound though, and he fused himself with his Ka to become the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician was still not enough to defeat Diabound, and Mahad's soul was sealed in stone, and Bakura obtained the Millennium Ring.

"Mahad had an apprentice who was a childhood friend of the Pharaoh—her name was Mana. She struggled to learn her spells, but it never stopped her from trying. After Mahad died, Mana vowed to become a powerful magician to honor him. She eventually learned to summon her own Ka, the Dark Magician Girl, and she fought alongside the Pharaoh against Bakura and the source of darkness itself, Zorc the Dark One.

"Unfortunately, even the combined forces of Mana, the Pharaoh, and all the priests were not enough to defeat Zorc. One by one each priest was trapped in the Shadow Realm as their Kas were defeated. The Pharaoh had no choice but to make the ultimate sacrifice. He sealed himself and Zorc away with the power of the Items, and used his own name as the key. The cost was the Pharaoh's spirit being sealed away inside the Millennium Puzzle and his memories erased. His name was erased from all the historical records, and he has spent the entire time since alone and trapped inside the Puzzle until someone releases him. And the person who does will unknowingly unleash the Shadow Games again, and Zorc will return to cover the world in the darkness of the Shadow Realm."

"But the Pharaoh will beat that Zorc-guy, right?" Syrus asked. "I mean, the world can't be covered in shadows." He looked around nervously for any shadows that might attack him.

"I don't know, Syrus," Mana grinned. "The Pharaoh couldn't defeat him before, so Zorc could very well do it." She decided to leave out the part where her dad and his friends had already resurrected the Pharaoh and helped him defeat Zorc, or that they found out that the Pharaoh's true name was Atem.

"There's no way that happened," Chumley accused from his corner where he still trembled. "Shadow Games can't be real."

"Believe what you want, but Pegasus based Duel Monsters off of the battles between the Pharaoh and Bakura, and my parents named me after Mahad's apprentice." Mana said. "Anyway, I think it's Jaden's turn."

"I don't think your story was really scary, but it was good," Jaden said as he drew a card. "Now I really hope I get a high-level—oh." He flipped over Sinister Serpent.

"You lucked out," Chumley said as he returned to the table now that Mana's story was done.

"You hardly have to scare us at all with that," Syrus added.

"Let's see what you got," Mana urged him on.

"All right, I think I have a story that'll do the trick, but it's also kind of like Mana's in truth; it's a memory," Jaden started. "When I was a little, I used to heard sounds, but only really late at night. I'd think it was a dream, but then I'd hear voices. I'd go check it out, but there'd be nothing there—except my cards."

"And?" everyone asked.

"And that's the end of the story!"

"Oh, come on!" Mana yelled at him. "That's no way to end it!"

"Well want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately I've started hearing them again."

"Well, I can believe that," Mana said. "My parents have always told me about shadow creatures and magic; there's supposed to be this whole other realm besides ours and the Shadow Realm. This realm's supposed to be full of spirits like the ones on our cards. Maybe you're hearing those."

Professor Banner's laughing interrupted the conversation. "I want in the fright-fest," he said as he held Pharaoh." Everyone screamed at his arrival. Chumley went back into his corner.

"You just did," Syrus said as Banner laughed.

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here!" Jaden added.

"Or at least we were!" Mana finished.

"But since you're here now, you might as well draw a card," Syrus said as he got back in his seat. "The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be!"

"Oh, well, that certainly sounds easy enough. Let's see. . . ." Banner drew a card: Five-Headed Dragon.

"Well I'll go to bed now," Mana and Syrus said at the same time. Knowing Banner, it would be a truly terrifying story, and Mana preferred being able to sleep that night instead of watching out for whatever horrors Banner came up with, especially since she was alone in the room. The guys at least had each other in their dorm.

"What is wrong?" Banner asked. "Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

 _Isn't that where Atem said his friend Atticus was last seen?_ Mana wondered if the two were connected.

"Abandoned Dorm?"

"Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a dorm for the female Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students located at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they all go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it. No one knows, but the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow Games!"

"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley shouted from behind a table. His trembling showed he had enough of the scary stories.

"Don't you need really powerful magic to begin a Shadow Game? Or a Millennium Item?" Mana asked. Yugi had told her the Millennium Items were almost always involved in the Shadow Games he played.

"Correct, Mana," Banner answered. "I'm surprised you know about the Millennium Items."

"My parents are really into ancient Egyptian history," Mana said, skirting the fact her dad once held the Millennium Puzzle.

"There's no way Shadow Games can be true," Jaden said. "They're just stories."

"That is what most people say," Banner said. "But I find that most stories generally have to come from somewhere."

"That's what I said," Mana interrupted. "My parents told me the story of the Nameless Pharaoh growing up, and they swore everything surrounding him happened."

Pharaoh meowed, and Banner took it as a cue to leave. Once he was gone, Syrus mentioned he saw a really old building in the forest once, and Mana shared what Chancellor Sheppard said about the girls' dorm being structurally unstable. Jaden immediately decided it was a good idea to go check it out the next night, and he was not taking no for an answer.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The next night they wandered through the forest looking for the building Syrus saw, and the guys spent a lot of the time teasing each other for the stories the previous night. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Mana asked. "If Shadow Games really were involved in those students' disappearances, it's probably a good idea to stay away from. We don't have any magic of our own to protect ourselves."

"You really believe those stories, don't you?" Jaden asked.

"Gee what was your first clue?" Mana retorted. "The fact that I know the entire history of them or that I can tell a real Shadow Game from a fake? My parents spent a lot of time dealing with Shadow Games when they were younger, and they would prefer if I could not get wrapped up in one. Plus I really want to be able to sleep tonight and I don't have roommates to tell me the noises are just the tree branches or the wind!"

"Hey, check it out," Jaden's flashlight shown on a rose resting against a gate to an old building. They found the Abandoned Dorm.

"It's probably full of ghosts," Chumley said.

"If Shadow magic really is the cause, I wouldn't doubt it," Mana added.

"Relax, guys, there's nobody here," Jaden insisted.

A twig snapping made everyone scream and jump on the designated brave one—Jaden. He raised his flashlight to reveal a familiar blonde Obelisk student. "Hey, Alexis," Jaden greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"That's funny; I was about to ask you the very same thing," she answered.

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out," Jaden said.

"That's really not a good idea," a tall figure walked up behind Alexis. Mana screamed and hid behind Jaden as the figure stepped in the range of the flashlights. Mana breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Atem. _Wait, why is Atem here? And why is he with Alexis?_ "Students have disappeared from here you know."

"No way. You look just like Yugi Muto," Jaden said as he shined his flashlight in Atem's eyes.

Atem winced and blocked the light with his hand. "You're not the first person to say that. I get it a lot since Yugi is my dad. My name's Atem."

"Nice to meet you, Atem. I'm Jaden," he pointed to each of his companions as he introduced them. "And this is Syrus, Chumley, and the girl behind me with the death grip is Mana."

Mana realized she was still holding onto Jaden's shoulder from when Atem scared her. Embarrassed, she pulled away and grinned sheepishly at the group. "Sorry, I don't react the best when I'm scared."

"You should be. Students really have gone missing here," Alexis insisted. "Why else would the Academy make this place completely forbidden? If they catch you here, they'll expel you guys."

"So then why are you guys here?" Jaden asked.

"We have our reasons, okay!" Alexis snapped.

"No need to snap; we just came to look around," Jaden shrugged. Mana wondered if anything ever upset Jaden. He wasn't stoic like Atem, but he was always calm and relaxed. "We'll stay out of your guys' way no problem."

"Look it's just that. . ." Alexis struggled to get the words out. "One of the kids who disappeared here was my brother."

"And he was one of my best friends," Atem added before they left.

The four Slifers stood talking at the entrance as they decided what to do. Syrus wanted to go back to the dorm, and Jaden wanted to look around inside. Mana was initially against going into the dorm, but if it could help Atem and Alexis find Atticus, then she was willing to go inside. She, Jaden, and Chumley started heading inside, and the boys teased Syrus about disappearing while he stayed outside. That prompted Syrus to chase after them and tag along.

Outside the dorm, Alexis and Atem spotted the group going inside. "I'll go after them to make sure they'll be okay," Atem said. "I know how to deal with any surprises that may come up."

"Okay, Atem," Alexis agreed. "Just be careful."

He gave her a thumbs-up as he walked toward the door.

Inside the Slifers found the main lobby. Everything was rundown, and the walls were covered in strange writing. Jaden wasn't fazed in the slightest and began thinking of ways to make the dorm move-in ready. Syrus and Chumley stared at him in shock while Mana went to examine the strange writing on the walls.

"What is all the stuff on the walls?" Syrus asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley added.

"These are the Millennium Items," Mana answered. She touched the depiction of the Millennium Puzzle. A light flashed before her eyes, and Mana no longer saw the walls of the dorm. She saw a man identical to Atem dressed in the garb of a Pharaoh facing down a large black monster with a head coming out of its stomach. Next to the Pharaoh stood a woman with spikey brown hair dressed as a magician and wielding a blue and pink wand. Above both of them were the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The monster attacked, aiming for the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician Girl pushed him out of the way and took the hit. As she was destroyed, the woman dropped to her knees and clutched her heart as if she felt the pain of her Ka. Mana felt the same pain as the Dark Magician Girl was destroyed. The pharaoh caught the woman as she fell, and Mana's vision went black.

When she came to, Mana was staring into the worried eyes of her friends and brother. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"You touch the drawing, and then you just collapsed," Jaden said.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked as he helped her to stand.

"This place definitely has something supernatural going on in it," Mana stated. "What are you doing here?"

A scream interrupted them before Atem could answer her. "That sounded like Alexis," Syrus said. The five of them immediately went to the source of the scream.

They went down to the basement and found all the furniture covered in white tarps. In the center of the room was the card Etoile Cyber—Alexis's. They followed the trail through an underground tunnel with everyone calling for the missing Obelisk student along the way.

The finally found her in the cavern at the end of the tunnel. She was unconscious and lying in a coffin while someone laughed as they called her. Mana looked around for the source of the voice that claimed to have sent Alexis to the Shadow Realm. He finally appeared in the center of the mist and challenged them to a Shadow Game. He was large, taller than even Chumley, and he wore a long black trench coat and a black hat. Just visible under the hat was a silver mask that concealed the top part of his face. On the trench coat was the base of a duel disk with a deck loaded in it.

"What should we do, Atem?" Mana whispered to her brother.

"One of us should take him on, in case he really does have shadow powers," Atem answered. "Mom and Dad made sure we knew how to handle a Shadow Game since Dad had to deal with so many; they always said to expect anything."

"So which of us should do it?"

While the siblings talked, Jaden continued pushing his belief that Shadow Games weren't real and ended accepting the guy's challenge, believing he was the one responsible for the other students disappearing.

"Jaden, wait," Mana said.

"Let me take him on," Atem insisted.

"Yeah, maybe Atem should do it," Syrus added. "He does have the most experience of us."

"Fine," Jaden relented. "Let's see him live up to the legend."

Atem smirked and activated his duel disk. "I promise I won't disappoint you. It's time to duel!"

The guy started the duel by summoning his Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500), granting any of his other Archfiend monsters an extra thousand attack points. Then he played Pandemonium to nullify the cost of his Archfiends. The scenery turned even more terrifying; Mana jumped behind the guys. Atem smirked at her jumpiness.

The coffin holding Alexis closed and disappeared into the scenery. "Hey, what did you do to her?" Jaden asked.

"The same thing I'll do to you should continue to pester and annoy me," the guy answered.

"Leave them out of this," Atem said. "Your opponent is me, and I won't let you lay a finger on them!"

Atem stared at the cards in his hand. _I can't be that Archfiend head on, but maybe I can do this._ He played two cards face-down and summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode. The duelist then summoned Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500), which thanks to his Infernalqueen had three thousand attack points. He ordered the Terrorking to attack the Celtic Guardian, but Atem activated his face-down Sakuretsu Armor to destroy it. Unfortunately, the Terrorking's gambling effect negated the trap, and Atem took 1600 points of damage, and then another 500 when the Infernalqueen attacked.

"At least his monster is safe due to its effect," Mana said. The Obnoxious Celtic Guardian couldn't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack points.

"Your monster may be safe, but you aren't safe from this," the guy took out some pendant from his coat, and it flashed. Atem thought it looked kind of like his dad's Millennium Puzzle. But that wasn't possible; the Puzzle and other Items were sealed below ground when Pharaoh Atem crossed into the afterlife. "Now the Shadow Games have truly begun!" the duelist shouted. "Don't your LifePoints seem utterly insignificant now that your very life is at risk?"

Part of Atem disappeared. "Atem!" Mana yelled.

"It is the way of the Shadow Games, transcending the game and attacking your body!" the guy bellowed in amusement as black mist filled the area.

 _This doesn't match what Dad said about Shadow Games. Each one is different, but none of them locked the players in one spot. And the fog isn't thick enough for us to be in the Shadow Realm._ Atem glanced around the area for the tell-tale signs of a Shadow Game. _Something's not right, and it's definitely not shadow magic._

"It's hard to breathe," Chumley gasped.

"I feel kind of numb," Syrus breathed.

"Treasure the numbness," the guy continued, "for it will not last! Soon you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with a gaping—"

"Enough!" Atem interrupted. "Your scare tactics won't work on me!"

"You should be afraid of my Millennium Item!" Another ray of light from the pendant filled the room. "Make your move, because it might be your last.

"Fine, I will," Atem accepted the challenge. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex." All of the Archfiend monsters were destroyed, and since neither monster was targeted, their gambling effects could not activate.

"Way to go, Atem!" Jaden yelled.

"Totally lishus!" Chumley added. "If Atem keeps this up, we might actually get out here with Alexis!"

"How daring of you," the opponent said, amused. Then he activated the effect of his Desrook Archfiend to resurrect the Terrorking. Then he used the effect of Pandemonium to add another Desrook from his deck to his hand.

"Good thing I'm not done yet," Atem said. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000). Manju's effect lets me add a ritual spell or monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Black Luster Ritual." Atem showed the spell to his opponent. "Now I sacrifice my Manju and my Celtic Guardian to activate Black Luster Ritual!" The ritual altar appeared, and Atem's monsters disappeared into the spell. When the smoke cleared, the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) stood before Atem, ready to fight for his master. "Now I activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Go, Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Blade!" The soldier struck down the Terrorking, and the duelist's body vanished with the loss of his LifePoints. _At least the rules are applying to both of us._ "Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his LifePoints directly." The opponent only had 1600 LifePoints left.

"It matters not because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend." He discarded his monster to resurrect the Terrorking. Then he sacrificed the Terrorking to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200). _Kind of looks like Dad's Summoned Skull._ Atem grimaced. He had a bad feeling about this monster.

The Skull Archfiend attacked the Celtic Guardian, and Atem took 1100 more points of damage. The guy took his pendant out again, and more of Atem's body vanished. He only had 800 LifePoints left. "Gaze into my Millennium Item and feel yourself drift further into the shadows!"

Atem's mind felt hazy, and his legs gave out. Darkness swarmed his vision. "Atem, you must fight it," a voice said. "This is no Shadow Game, only a hypnotic illusion, but the duel is very real. You must keep fighting. I am by your side."

 _Black Luster Soldier?_ Atem shook off the effects of the duel and looked to his monster. The black and gold armored monster looked at him and gave a small nod. Atem smiled at his partner. _I knew this Shadow Game was a fraud._ "Your illusions end here," he said. "My turn!"

Atem drew and summoned Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in defense mode. Using Breaker's effect, he destroyed the Pandemonium field spell. With the field spell gone, Atem's opponent would have to pay the toll for his Archfiends' use.

"So what?" The duelist taunted. "I still have this!" He held the pendant up, and it flashed again.

"I don't think so!" Atem tore off his card pendant, a gift from Uncle Seto, and threw it at the light. It embedded itself in the paper mache item. The shadows disappeared, and both duelists appeared whole again.

"You got your body back, Atem!" Syrus shouted.

Atem smirked. "It was never gone. This guy just uses hypnosis to make his opponents think they are playing a Shadow Game. He should learn not to mess with powers he doesn't understand. Especially when he wants to convince others of his validity."

"What about your friend?" the man grinned. "Her soul is imprisoned in a shadow tomb in the deep recesses of the Netherworld! That proves this Millennium Pendant is real! What do you say to that?"

"You really should know who you're dealing with before you try your tricks," Atem countered. "The Item you pretend to wield is no longer called the Millennium Pendant; it became known as the Millennium Puzzle after it was shattered. My name is Atem Muto, and my father, Yugi Muto, was the one who solved the real Millennium Puzzle. That is nothing but a cheap knock-off with no real power. So let Alexis go!"

"For that knock-off comment, you can find her yourself!" the duelist threw a smoke bomb in front of himself.

"You're not getting out here that easy!" Jaden and Mana chased after the guy, and Atem moved forward to stop him too. "Whoa!" A golden eye appeared in the middle of the floor, and thick, dark mist swirled from the center of the eye. The shadows quickly surrounded the two duelists, Jaden, and Mana. Soon the shadows blocked out the rest of their surroundings, including Chumley and Syrus. Atem couldn't even hear their voices anymore. _It might not have been a Shadow Game before, but it definitely is now!_ Atem thought as he readied his duel disk again. He was definitely glad to still have his most trusted monster by his side. _**(1)**_

"What is this place?" the duelist asked. "Where am I?"

"Come on, enough with the cheap tricks already," Jaden said.

"It's not a trick, Jaden," Mana said. "We're really in the Shadow Realm."

Slimy black blobs began raining down from the sky toward the humans. The duelist was soon covered by them. Atem's Black Luster Soldier slashed at the ones surrounding him, keeping him from being attacked.

Mana and Jaden tried to back away from the creatures, but they were quickly surrounded. "Stay away!" Mana yelled, and multicolored bubbles began sprouting from her hands. Each time one hit a blob, it vanished. As the bubbles rained, an orb of light sprung out of Jaden's deck and circled around them. It expanded, and in a shower of light formed his trusted Winged Kuriboh. The little furball chased away any spirits closing in on them as the rain of bubbles died out. Mana stumbled, bumping into Jaden. He held her steady as they watched the unfolding events. As the last of the bubbles popped, a figure with long blonde hair dressed in pink and blue appeared in front of them. The Dark Magician Girl blasted away more of the incoming creatures. She and Winged Kuriboh kept the blobs from attacking their masters.

"Thanks," Jaden said to their monsters. He looked to Atem's opponent being consumed by the creatures. "Too bad that guy doesn't have friends like we do."

The mystery duelist's eyes flashed red. "Atem Muto, the shadows pang for a soul. Only one shall survive."

"Seriously? What other tricks does this guy have?" Jaden asked.

"It is no trick," Dark Magician Girl said. "This duel is now a real Shadow Game. Even the winner of this duel may have a hard time escaping this place."

"I will not fail my master," Black Luster Soldier said. Atem realized the voice he heard earlier belonged to his companion. "I will make sure we escape these shadows."

"Win the duel, Atem!" Mana yelled, her head spinning with everything going on around her. Jaden helped her stay up right as she willed Dark Magician Girl the power to protect them.

"No problem," Atem said as the rest of the cards reappeared on the field. "Let's see, I had just destroyed Pandemonium. Now I get to attack. Go, Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Blade!"

"I don't think so!" the duelist revealed his face-down card. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Atem grimaced. "Fine, I end my turn."

The duelist drew, and then he had to pay the 500 Lifepoint toll for his Skull Archfiend. Only 1100 LifePoints left. He summoned his Desrook Archfiend (1100/1800) and had it destroy Atem's Breaker. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was still protected by its effect. Atem couldn't chance attacking with it and losing the rest of his LifePoints. The guy placed a card face-down and ended his turn.

Atem drew his card. "You're finished," he said. "I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster. Now all your spell and traps are destroyed." _Thanks, Aunt Mai._ "Now that your spells and traps are gone, my Black Luster Soldier is free to attack without worry. Go! Destroy his Desrook Archfiend with Chaos Blade!" The Soldier sliced through the monster and wiped out that last of the duelist's LifePoints.

"Way to go, Atem!" Mana called out as Dark Magician Girl continued to fire at the surrounding creatures. Some creatures managed to wiggle between Winged Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl; Mana blasted them with more bubbles. _I have to remember how I'm doing this._ Her head started to pound as she did it.

Once the duelist's LifePoints hit zero, the blobs attacked him more until there was nothing left. Part of Atem felt sorry for his opponent, but he had his sister and Jaden to worry about. Black Luster Soldier cut through the Shadows, and the three of them quickly escaped the blob creatures coming towards them. They tumbled in a heap outside the shadow orb in the center of the cavern.

"Are you guys okay?" Syrus asked as he and Chumley ran over to them.

"Never better," Jaden answered.

"Yeah," Mana leaned against Atem. Her head pounded as she looked up to the transparent figures of Black Luster Soldier and Dark Magician Girl.

"You must rest, Mana," the blonde spellcaster said.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked as Mana's eyes fluttered closed.

"She was sending power to Dark Magician Girl during the duel," Black Luster Soldier explained. "It took its toll on her."

Atem looked between the spirits and the others. Jaden looked right at the spirits, but Syrus and Chumley didn't seem to notice them at all. _Are Jaden and I the only ones who can see them?_

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked as the shadow orb disappeared, shooting sparks as it did so. Everyone took cover as it imploded, and it was gone.

"Awesome!" Jaden said as the rain of sparks ended. "I wonder what he does for an encore!"

"Jaden, that was no trick, and we won't be seeing him again," Atem said. "That was the real Shadow Realm, and he lost the Shadow Game." He saw the phony pendant on the floor with his necklace still embedded in it.

Mana came to and pressed a hand to her head. "Let's not do that again, please," she groaned. Atem helped her to her feet; she was a little unsteady, and she leaned on him for support. They picked up the fake puzzle and examined it. "It looks like it from far away, but up close it's so wrong," she said as Atem removed his pendant and put it back on.

"Yeah," her brother answered. "Let's hope we don't run into others like him."

Atem helped Mana out of the dorm while the other guys carried Alexis. Once they were outside, Alexis finally came around. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Jaden grinned at her.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking at everyone around here. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What kind of a 'thank-you' is that?" Jaden asked. "We here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel-in-distress!"

"Try Atem had to do it," Mana said. "He's the one who won the duel."

"That's right, that strange man snatched me!" Alexis seemed to remember what happened. Jaden handed her the card she dropped and a picture he had found inside. "My brother!" she exclaimed as she looked at it.

"It's the first trace of him we've found," Atem added.

"Yeah, and we're going to help you guys find him," Jaden said. "After all, you guys can't get locked up in more tombs looking for him on your own!"

"When did I get locked in a tomb?" Atem asked. Mana chuckled at his indignant expression.

The sun started to rise in the distance. "Uh-oh, we got to go!" Syrus said.

"Can you get back to the dorm?" Atem asked Mana.

"I'll be fine."

"We got your back." Jaden and Syrus stood on either side of her and helped her walk back to the dorm. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Be careful, and don't get caught!" Atem yelled to them as they left. He and Alexis headed off toward the Obelisk dorms.

 ** _1\. I believe the Black Luster Soldier was Atem's Ka in ancient Egypt because he fused with it when he teamed up with Kaiba; similar to how Mahad fused with Illusion Magician. I also wanted to give this version of Atem some distinction from both the Pharaoh and Yugi. So the Dark Magician cards will only be with Mana._**

 **Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think; I appreciate any feedback on my writing, plot, or just love of Yu-Gi-Oh! in general.**


	4. Fighting to Stay

_**Again, I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there would be more scenes with Atem and Mana.**_

Chapter Four: Fighting to Stay

Mana woke to the sound of pounding. "Come on, guys!" she groaned. "We just went to bed!" She staggered out of bed to the door. She paused to steady herself before opening it; she was still dizzy and exhausted from their adventures in the Abandoned Dorm the night before. She heard an unfamiliar voice as she opened her door.

"Open up!" a woman with shoulder-length black hair pounded on the guys' door. She was followed by several men dressed in black. "Open this door or we'll bust it down!" she continued to bang on the door. Mana guessed someone had said something—she guessed Jaden—and the woman identified herself and her men as the Disciplinary Action Squad.

Mana immediately had a bad feeling about this. "What's going on?" she asked.

She was ignored. Jaden opened his door, and the Squad immediately took him and Syrus away for interrogation. Mana quickly got dressed and grabbed Chumley to go see Chancellor Sheppard.

Sheppard was willing to meet with them. "Why are Jaden and Syrus being punished?" Mana got straight to the point.

"We got an anonymous letter confirming they trespassed at the Abandoned Dorm," Sheppard said. "Going there is a means of expulsion."

"But they weren't the only ones there," Mana argued.

Chumley took courage from Mana's gusto. "Yeah, we, we were there too."

"If someone says they saw Jaden and Syrus at the dorm, then they'd have had to have seen us too. When we left, I was walking with an arm around Jaden and Syrus. Whoever sent that letter isn't telling the whole story."

"Mana's right," Alexis walked into the room. "And they were there because they were helping me. So I should be the one punished."

"And the problem of that dorm shouldn't be ignored," Mana continued. "We were attacked by a phony shadow duelist there, but the duel became a real shadow game because of lingering magic there. Shadow magic doesn't just go away; something needs to be done about that place."

"And how do you know about shadow magic, Miss Gardner?" Sheppard asked.

"I grew up learning about the Shadow Games," she answered. "If the duelist who attacked us had won, you would have had another missing student to deal with." A wave of dizziness hit Mana, and she put her hands on the chancellor's desk to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm fine," Mana said through gritted teeth. If she was this out of it being on the sidelines, she wondered how Atem felt since he had actually dueled the guy. "Do you believe us or not?"

"What you say about the Shadow Games concerns me," he answered. "Who was it that defeated this shadow duelist?"

Mana bit her lip. Part of her wanted to keep her brother out of this. _I'm sorry, Atem._ "Atem Muto," she answered. "He defeated the duelist."

"I see . . . ," Sheppard looked thoughtful for a minute before he turned his attention back to his visitors. "Look, I understand you want to help your friends, and I know the stakes are high, but the team-up has already been set. Syrus is Jaden's partner, and I'm sure that he'll do fine."

Mana wanted to argue more, but her head started to pound. "Mana, you don't look so good," Chumley said.

"I agree; you must go to the infirmary," Sheppard insisted. "You are excused from classes today."

"Fine," Mana relented. She turned to Alexis. "Find Atem," she said. "He might be able to help Jaden and Syrus more than we are." Alexis nodded, and Mana left the room.

She headed toward the infirmary but had to stop and steady herself every few minutes to steady herself. _This really isn't good._ At this rate she might not make it to the infirmary. Mana pushed on, and she bumped into an Obelisk student. "I'm sorry," she apologized as her head spun more. She barely had time to register his white jacket and navy hair before everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem saw his sister collapse in the hallway. An Obelisk with long navy hair had kept her from hitting the ground and knelt down to support her. Atem rushed over to them. Mana was pale and unconscious, and Atem knew it was because of what happened the previous night. _She still hasn't recovered from whatever happened._

He turned his attention to the student who helped Mana and recognized his friend and rival Zane. "Atem?" Zane looked at him curiously. "Do you know her?"

Atem and Mana had agreed to keep their relationship secret, but Atem trusted Zane. They may not have spoken much lately, and they might not agree on everything, but Atem would trust Zane with his life, and he knew Zane felt the same way. "She's my sister," he admitted.

"Really?" Zane asked. "I thought there would be more gossip if another Muto was here."

"Mana enrolled under our mom's name," Atem explained. "She wanted to fly under the radar." His PDA rang before he could say more. It was a message from Chancellor Sheppard requesting his presence immediately.

Zane saw the message. "Go talk to Chancellor Sheppard," he said. "I'll take her to the infirmary." Carefully he picked up Mana and started walking in the direction of the infirmary. Atem thanked him and headed to the chancellor's office.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Zane had so many questions stemming from the girl he carried. He knew he and Atem hadn't talked much, but he didn't realize how much until the knowledge Mana had come to the school and Atem hadn't said a word. How did she even get into Slifer Red? At the same time, Zane hadn't said anything about his own little brother enrolling and also being in Slifer. He still wasn't sure Syrus should even be there.

He arrived at the infirmary to find it empty. Professor Fontaine was out and there were no other students. He set her on the nearest bed and looked around. He should head to class, but he wasn't sure about leaving Mana there alone, especially since he promised Atem he'd take care of her.

His dilemma was answered when she began to stir. Her blue-green eyes looked around confused as she sat up. She pressed a hand to her head and asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

Zane pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. "You collapsed in the hallway, and I brought you here, to the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to stop letting my friends talk me into things," she answered. "And that I still need to give Zane Truesdale a piece of my mind."

 _Oh?_ "Why do you need to do that?" he asked. _She obviously has no idea who I am._

"His brother Syrus is one of my best friends, and he's going to have to fight to stay here," Mana answered. "Syrus told me about how Zane put him down and said he wasn't good enough to use the card Zane gave him when he made a mistake in a duel. Since then, Syrus has had no confidence in himself; Zane took that from him. That's not how a brother should treat his sibling. Siblings are supposed to help each other move past their faults and learn from their mistakes. The fact that Zane treats Syrus like he doesn't deserve to be a duelist makes him a jerk in my mind, and I won't stand for him putting my friend down. If my brother treated me like that I'd kick his butt into next week."

 _So she knows Syrus, and she's definitely developed an opinion of me._ It was weird to hear someone say all this to his face, but he also suspected she would be more tactful if she knew who he was. At the same time, based on what Atem had once told him about his sister, she probably would just say what's on her mind, like right now. "You should probably worry about yourself before you go confronting other students," he said. "You can barely stand, let alone chase down a top duelist."

"You're probably right," Mana relented. She lied back down. "By the way, thank you," she said as she closed her eyes. Before Zane could respond, she was asleep. Seeing no sign of Professor Fontaine, he prepared himself for a long wait.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem hurried from the chancellor's office to the infirmary. He had been concerned about what Sheppard had wanted, but he was restless the whole meeting. His name had come up when Mana and the others had tried to spare Syrus and Jaden their punishment. Mana had confronted the chancellor about the shadow magic, and then she'd had to admit Atem had dealt with the shadow duelist. Alexis had also been looking for him to help change Syrus and Jaden's punishment. None of it worked.

Sheppard had noticed he was antsy the whole time and finally dismissed him. Now free, he rushed to go check on his sister. When he got there, Zane was sitting by the bed his sister slept on, and Professor Fontaine was examining her. "How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Fontaine answered. "She just needs to rest, and she'll be good as new. She's just fatigued. She should at least be able to return to her dorm when she wakes up."

"Thanks for helping her," Atem said, and he turned to Zane. "Thank you also for taking care of her, Zane," he added. "I guess I should have mentioned it earlier, but can you not mention what I told you earlier to anyone? You're the only one who knows."

Zane nodded and smirked, and for a moment it felt like old times, before Atticus disappeared. "You know she has some strong opinions of me?" he said. "Did any of those come from you?"

 _Oh what did she say this time? Was she even fully conscious for it?_ Atem tried to imagine what his sister would have the nerve to say out loud. Sometimes she had no filter. "I've barely said anything to her about us," he answered. "I know she hangs out with Syrus, and she tends to infer things. What did she say?"

"Well I don't think she knew it was me; she just said she had to give Zane Truesdale a piece of her mind. Apparently I'm a terrible brother, and if you behaved the way I have, she'd kick your butt into next week."

Atem was mortified, but not entirely surprised. It sounded exactly like what Mana would say. Zane stood up and started to leave the room. "I'm not mad at you or her, Atem," he said on his way out. "It just gives me a little perspective on things. Maybe she'll help Syrus prove if he has a place here. And maybe I need to do things a little differently."

Atem watched him go. When Mana woke up, she hugged Atem on sight. "I thought you weren't going to do that here," he said.

"No one's around, Prince," she said. "Besides, I was really worried about everything that happened last night."

"Me too," Atem answered. "Chancellor Sheppard talked to me about the Shadow Game I played."

"I'm sorry; it's my fault you got dragged into our trouble."

"It's fine, Mana," he said. "Something's up anyway. Why would someone only rat out Jaden and Syrus?"

"We seem to find a lot of trouble," Mana added, "or at least Jaden does."

"What do you mean? Actually, let's talk about this on the way back to your dorm."

They left the main building. The way to the Slifer dorm was completely void of students. "Okay, now what's all the trouble you've found? And please tell me you didn't start _all_ of it."

"Hey! I haven't started anything yet!" Mana protested before turning serious. "There was the incident we had with the girls' dorm. Syrus got a fake love letter from Alexis telling him to go to the girls' dorm, but the letter was actually addressed to Jaden. Alexis told me about it afterward. And then Jaden was set to duel Chazz for exam day; all matters aside he should have been put against a Slifer. And now there's this whole Abandoned Dorm trouble."

"And whoever saw Jaden and Syrus should have seen us," Atem concluded.

"Yeah," Mana agreed. "Now that I think about it, I thought I saw a dark figure with a blonde ponytail in the water at the end of Jaden and Alexis's duel."

"And someone had bought all the rare cards from the card shop before any student could get there," Atem added. "I didn't think too much at the time, but that wasn't fair to the students. And then Princeton had a lot of rare cards for that field test. Cards he didn't have before."

"And then there was that duelist at the Abandoned Dorm," Mana continued. "Shadow magic aside, he seemed like he was there to scare us. Maybe someone had overheard us planning on going there and decided to hire someone to scare us away.

"Or at least Jaden, since he's the common link," Atem finished, "and when that didn't work, the person who hired that guy just decided to report Jaden for breaking school rules. Going to the dorm is a reason for expulsion, so if they want Jaden gone, that's a good way to do it."

"But why the tag duel?" Mana asked. "Why give Jaden a fighting chance to stay if the goal is to expel him?"

"If the culprit wants to humiliate him, he would," Atem answered. "If this person hates Jaden so much, he would want him completely humiliated before he was kicked out. I'm guessing the person has had his ego sorely hurt by Jaden, and so they're doing everything to stack the deck against Jaden. That's why the only other reported person was Syrus. No offense to Syrus, but unless he pulls himself together and duels with confidence, he's not going to be able to help Jaden much."

"Well the only two people I can think of would want to hurt Jaden like that are Chazz and Dr. Crowler," Mana added. "Jaden beat Dr. Crowler at the entrance exams, and he beat Chazz on exam day."

"But the love letter problem happened before exam day," Atem countered. "Plus Princeton wouldn't be able to buy all the rare cards before all the other students. And he doesn't have the authority to decide Jaden and Syrus's punishment for going to the Abandoned Dorm."

"That leaves Dr. Crowler," Mana concluded. "Man, I _knew_ that guy was a sore loser! We should report him for all of this!"

"But we don't have any proof," Atem said. "Without proof, all we have are baseless accusations. Right now we need to keep this between us and keep our eyes open. You help your friends prepare for the tag duel, and I'll see if I can find out who their opponents are. If Dr. Crowler decides to use student duelists, there's a chance it could be me or Zane he chooses."

"Oh, that jerk?" Mana yelled. "If Crowler chooses him, it'll destroy Syrus."

"Did Zane really seem like that much like a jerk?" Atem asked, deciding to point out who had helped them. "He was nice enough to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy who brought you to the infirmary was Zane," Atem answered. He struggled not to laugh as his sister's face turned bright red, though he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or frustration. Probably both.

"No way!" she yelled. "That was him?"

Atem nodded, failing to keep his face stoic. Mana punched him hard. His grin turned into a grimace as he rubbed his arm. His sister could be mean when she wanted to be.

They passed by a cliff and saw Alexis and Chumley watching something at the bottom. Atem and Mana looked down to see Jaden and Syrus dueling. Syrus was staring at a card in his hand deep in thought. _I bet that's Power Bond,_ Mana thought. _No other card would cause him to make that face._

"Hey, are you all right there, Sy?" Jaden called to him.

Syrus shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and made his move. He played Polymerization to summon his Steam Gyroid and attack Avian. The move thrilled Jaden, who upped his game with his own fusion—Thunder Giant. Thunder Giant destroyed the Steam Gyroid with its effect. Alexis looked at the monster as a sign of bad news—understandable since Jaden did use it to defeat her. Jaden then summoned his Burstinatrix, and the two monsters wiped out the last of Syrus's LifePoints.

Jaden did his signature victory hand gesture. "That was a good duel there, Syrus."

"I don't know about that; I didn't put up too much of a fight," Syrus said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked. "Sure I pulled it out at the end, but you made some sweet moves. You ought to be proud."

Syrus just looked sadly at his cards. Jaden figured something was up and took his hand to see what his friend had. "Power Bond? Why didn't you use it?" Jaden asked. "You could have doubled Steam Gyroid's attack points. Though on second thought, for my sake I'm glad you didn't use it."

Syrus explained to Jaden what happened with his brother. He then ran off, convinced he wouldn't be able to help Jaden win the tag duel. Chumley quickly ran after him. "He really needs to work on believing in himself," Atem said.

"Was I ever that bad?" Mana whispered to him, careful to not let the others hear her.

"Not that you couldn't bounce back from," Atem answered. "You hit some low points, but you're too hyper to be depressed for very long."

"Hey!" she hissed.

The three of them went to the base of the cliff to talk with Jaden. The two Slifers had the same conversation they'd had multiple times already—why couldn't Syrus believe in himself? When Jaden vented about Zane telling Syrus not to use Power Bond, Alexis and Atem were shocked. Atem knew Zane bordered on "tough love," but he didn't realize Zane had taken it so far. Alexis explained who Zane was to Jaden. "He's the only person who really competes with me for the top spot," Atem added. "When it comes to how to play cards, he knows what he's talking about. The problem is he's never been the most encouraging person."

Jaden then decided the only option he had to pull Syrus out of his funk was to duel Zane himself. The other three tried to convince him it wasn't a good idea, but Jaden wasn't listening. The only thing he had to say was that when he finished dueling Zane, he wanted to duel Atem. Then he would know how he stacked up to the top two duelists of the school.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana went with Jaden the next day to fill out a duel request form to take on Zane. She stood next to him as he filled out the paperwork until Dr. Crowler came along. He saw Jaden was requesting to duel Zane, and once he heard Jaden's reason for the duel, he ripped apart the form. "You jerk!" Mana yelled as she lunged at the professor. She would have said more, but Jaden grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth. Mana could tell he was frustrated too as Crowler listed all the specific requirements for the request form even though they were never written anywhere.

They left and grumbled their way back to the Slifer dorm until cards rained down on them. A look to overhanging tree revealed Chumley hanging onto the branch for dear life. "What are you doing, Chumley," Mana asked.

"I was reorganizing my deck," Chumley answered.

"There's like a zillion koala cards down here," Jaden said.

"Yeah, they're the best," Chumley said. "Want to have a pick-up duel against them?"

"Hey, a pick-up duel. Why didn't I think of that?" Jaden turned and ran in the opposite direction. Mana chased after him as he explained his idea to have a pick-up duel with Zane.

Their entrance was barred by two Obelisk students. They were the type to ridicule Slifers and said Zane wouldn't waste his time on them. They tossed a bucket on the two in red before heading back into their dorm.

As they tried to shake some of the water off, a familiar spikey-haired Obelisk left the building and saw them. "Let me guess," Atem said, "you came here looking to challenge Zane and ran into some of the less-friendly students here."

"Something like that," Mana said.

Atem sighed. This was a new one for his sister. "Look, I can talk to Zane if you want. He's still a friend, even if we haven't spoken much lately. If you're dead-set on dueling him for Syrus, I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises though."

"Thanks, Atem!" Jaden grinned. "You rock!"

"Perks of being an Obelisk," Atem smirked. "It's easy for me to talk to other Obelisks without getting all wet." He turned serious. "I'm guessing Zane will be at the lighthouse later tonight. Meet us there. And, Jaden," he looked to the Slifer, "bring everything you've got. Zane won't be like Dr. Crowler or Princeton. He won't be overconfident because you're a Slifer, and he definitely won't pull any punches." He turned to leave.

Mana and Jaden returned to the Slifer dorm to dry off and ran into Chumley. When they got to Jaden's room, they found Syrus gone and a note on Syrus's desk. _Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me. It's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed._ Jaden grabbed the note and crumpled it up. "Sy's not going anywhere!" he promised.

"Yeah, let's go stop him after dinner," Chumley said.

"No, now," Jaden insisted.

"But it's grilled cheese day!" Chumley protested.

"After dinner will be too late," Mana said. "We have to stop him before he gets too far."

They ran around looking for Syrus with no luck. Mana was beginning to think they'd never find him when Jaden deck began to glow. Winged Kuriboh appeared transparent in front of them. Jaden recognized him and started to follow him. "You can trust him." Mana's deck glowed also, and Dark Magician Girl appeared before her. "He knows where your fiend has gone," she said.

"So hungry, starting to hear voices," Chumley panted.

Jaden turned back to his friends and saw Dark Magician Girl floating next to Mana. _Okay, so Jaden can see her too, but Chumley doesn't. Wait, I can't worry about that now!_ Mana shook her head and followed the spirits. She hoped they weren't too late to stop Syrus from leaving. "Come on, Chumley!" she yelled.

"Aw, first no grilled cheese, and now I gotta run? Aw, why me?" Chumley panted as he chased after them.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem walked to the lighthouse. He saw Alexis and Zane talking and called a greeting to them. He could tell they were talking about Atticus. There was still nothing new—the only trace was the picture Jaden found in the Abandoned Dorm. Alexis shifted the conversation to Syrus and Zane. "What? Does Jaden want to scold me now too?" Zane asked. "I already got that from Mana Gardner."

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, she didn't know it was Zane, and she was pretty out if it," Atem explained.

"Well, I think Jaden wants do duel you," Alexis continued.

"Yeah he does, and that's part of why I'm here," Atem said. "He and Mana came to the Obelisk dorm looking for you. I said I'd ask you, but made no promises."

"You want me to duel a Slifer? Why doesn't he want to duel you?" Zane asked.

"Because I'm not the one who shattered his tag-partner's confidence," Atem said. "Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on between you and your brother, and I'm not trying to judge. All I know is Syrus has no confidence in himself, and he pulls that from what you said about that darn Power Bond card. Now Syrus and Jaden have to fight to even stay at the Academy, and unless Syrus is able to pull himself together, the two of them will be expelled." Zane didn't react to Atem's words. "Don't you care at all?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of yelling. "Stay back, Jaden!" They turned and saw Syrus with a wooden raft. Jaden jumped from the nearby path and landed on the raft, causing it to rock and sway dangerously. It tipped over, dumping the roommates into the water. "Help me! I can't swim!" Syrus yelled as he grabbed onto Jaden.

"And you were going to raft into the ocean?" Jaden yelled back. "That makes sense!" Their heads sank below the water.

"Oh, come on!" Mana yelled from the shore. "I just got my uniform dry!" Then she plunged in to help her friends. She popped up for air before being pulled back under.

"I'm coming!" Chumley screamed as he charged in, throwing his bag aside as he did. He jumped in and realized the water didn't even come to his waist. "It's shallow," he said.

The other three quickly stood up and caught their breath, looking around at their surroundings. Mana could have walked in and not even gotten her skirt wet. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled, her brown hair lying flat for once. "Why did I have to get soaked twice in the same day?"

"Why are you trying to stop me, Jaden?" Syrus asked. "I stink. Please just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag partner, and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

"Sy, that's your brother talking," Jaden insisted. "Come on, pal. You gotta believe in yourself."

"And they might just disqualify Jaden if you're not there," Mana added. "They could see that as a forfeit if the full team's not there."

"You gotta believe me," Syrus argued. "I'm a lost cause."

"He is right you know," Zane interrupted the Slifers. Atem and Alexis stood on either side of him. The Slifers stared at them in awe; it wasn't often to see the two top students together lately, especially around a group of Slifer freshman. "You dropping out?" Zane asked his brother.

"Well, yeah, kind of," Syrus muttered.

"Well it's about time," Zane said. Atem turned to his friend. This was excessive, even for Zane's belief in tough love. Syrus immediately turned around and began attempting to fix his wooden raft.

"He's wrong," Jaden said. Syrus didn't respond; he seemed like he was trying not to burst into tears. Frustrated, Jaden turned to Zane. "You're his big brother! How can you say that?" he yelled.

"Because I know him," Zane answered.

"You're supposed to be the one that supports him no matter what!" Mana added. Atem noticed she seemed wary, but it didn't stop her from confronting Zane.

"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what," Jaden challenged him. "You don't. And I'm going to prove it right now. Let's duel."

"No, Jaden," Syrus pleaded.

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane seemed to think about it. Part of Atem wanted Zane to accept the challenge, and another part wanted everyone to walk away. "Sure why not?" he answered. "After all, it's been a while since I went slumming."

Had Zane been this harsh when Atticus was around and Atem just didn't notice? Or had Atticus's disappearance pushed Zane to where he was now. Atem never associated much with the Slifers before now, but that was mainly because he didn't know any of them. He never felt the need to insult them as others did, mainly because his dad would kill him if he did. If someone wanted to talk to him, he treated them like anyone else. It was part of what started his friendship with Atticus and Zane. Or at least Atticus dragging Zane along. Atem never expected the rival he met at the national tournament to become one of his best friends. Atticus walked right up to him on the first day and introduced himself and Zane. Atticus never let anything get to him; he could make anyone have a good time. When Atem and Zane bickered, it was Atticus who smoothed everything out.

But now Atticus was gone, and Atem and Zane did have that middle man to make them see eye to eye anymore. Atem kept himself engaged with students and other friends, and Zane became the guy nobody messed with. Until now.

Jaden and Zane readied their duel disks to start. Atem knew to keep a close eye on both players. _Last time, Zane beat me to participate in the School Duel._ Atem's pride as a duelist made him want to beat Zane the next time, and he took this opportunity to watch Zane's strategies.

Zane took the lead quickly with his Cyber Dragon and cleared Jaden's field. Jaden made a comeback with his Thunder Giant's special ability, but Zane didn't even flinch at the direct attack. Even Atem couldn't keep a poker face against that kind of damage.

Jaden didn't keep his lead for long—Zane brought out another Cyber Dragon and resurrected his first to fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon. The Cyber Twin Dragon took out the Thunder Giant and would have made a direct attack if not for Jaden's A Hero Emerges card.

"Man, you are good," Jaden complimented his opponent.

Zane smirked, "You too, Jaden."

 _I haven't seen that in a while._ Atem tried to remember the last time Zane complimented his opponent during a duel. He was always so focused, only saying what was needed at the time. Atem was usually the only one to get any kind of commentary out of him during a game. Even then it was rare.

"Now where was I?" Jaden summoned his Bubbleman to the field and used the special ability to draw two cards. Atem saw Winged Kuriboh appear on Jaden's shoulder. _I bet I know what at least one of those cards is._ If Jaden could pull off the combo he used against Princeton on exam day, he might just win. Jaden fused his Bubbleman with his Clayman to summon Mudballman, which was strong enough to protect him from the Cyber Twin Dragon.

Zane's Different Dimension Capsule activated, and he added the mystery card to his hand. "You played well, but not well enough," Zane said.

"Hey, give me what you got; I'm ready," Jaden challenged him.

"I'm sure you are," Zane answered. "A good duelist is ready for anything, and that means not just knowing how to use all of their cards, but how to play them too. And you play your cards well, Jaden." _It's been a while since I heard that speech as well._ Atem thought Jaden might be bringing Zane out of his shell, even just a little bit.

It really was over for Jaden. Zane split the Cyber Twin Dragon back into two Cyber Dragons, and then used Power Bond to fuse the two on the field with the one in his hand to play Cyber End Dragon. _There's Zane's best monster._ Normally the dragon had 4000 attack points, but Power Bond doubled that. Combined with the Cyber End Dragon's piercing effect, Jaden took 5000 points of damage as Mudballman was destroyed.

He wasn't disappointed by his loss. "Thanks for a great duel, Zane," he congratulated his opponent. Zane turned away, but looked back at Jaden and Syrus before walking away.

Alexis and Atem went after him. "So, Zane, what do you think?" Alexis asked him.

"I think Sy chose good friends," he answered.

"I agree," Atem chimed in. Then he looked to his friend. "We should duel again sometime too. Settle the score?"

"We keep saying we'll settle the score, and we never really do," Zane answered him. "But I'm always willing to take you on."

"Same here," Atem smirked.

Back at the harbor, the gang of Slifers joked around as they discussed the duel. When they finished laughing, they decided to head back to the dorm. They were urged on by the rumbling of Chumley's stomach. "Well I could use a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches," he said. His statement reminded everyone that they were late for dinner, and Jaden challenged them to a race back to the dorm. "Aw, come on, we gotta run again?" Chumley panted as he ran behind them. "Seriously, can we just walk though?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

A week passed, and Mana wandered the main building looking for Zane. She finally found him talking to Atem in the hallway. She debated whether or not to interrupt them when Zane noticed her. "Mana," he greeted her.

Atem turned to face her. "Mana, did you need something?" he asked.

"No, I just needed to talk to Zane," she answered.

Zane raised an eyebrow to her. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I just want to apologize to you," she said. "I said some really terrible things to you when you were helping me, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Would you have said them if you knew who I was?" he asked.

"I would have said things differently," she admitted. "I'll admit I wasn't happy with you at the time, but that doesn't excuse the way I acted. Especially since I hadn't known it was you; it's the same as gossiping."

"It's fine," Zane answered. He smiled just a little bit—Mana could see why some girls pined for him. He was actually attractive when he smiled. "I just wanted to gauge your attitude towards me. You had some strong opinions of me then. Have they changed?"

"A little," Mana grinned. "I really don't know you that well to say. But I don't think you're as bad as I originally thought." Syrus said he had finally understood what Zane had meant about Power Bond from that time. Besides, there had to be something good in him for Atem to put up with him. "Anyway, I need to go meet the guys. I'll see you two later." She waved to them before heading back to the Slifer dorm.

When she got back to the dorm, she saw trouble yet again. All the Slifers were watching from the doorway of Professor Banner's room. Mana saw a muscular man chatting with Banner and laughing. Jaden and Syrus came up behind her and explained the man was Chumley's dad and came to make Chumley drop out of the Academy.

"Don't get me wrong, if Chumley were any good at dueling, it'd be one thing," Mana heard the man say, "but clearly he's not. He's wasting his time here." Mana bit her lip to keep herself from charging in and yelling at the man. "It's time for him to give up dueling and come back home."

"I see your point," Banner replied. "Chumley is a bit. . . ." Banner laughed nervously.

"He's a bit dense," the man finished. "You can say it. That's why I want him to come home and join the family business—the hot sauce business. Do you like hot sauce?"

"Oh yes," Banner answered. "I love it; I can't get enough of it."

"Loud and clear." The man placed a bottle of hot sauce bigger than Banner's head on the table. "Here, free sample!"

"Oh no, I really couldn't," Banner was trying to be polite, but Mana could see he was at a loss for how to deal with Mr. Huffington.

"Oh yes you could. Just think of it as a good-bye gift from me and Chumley."

"Not if I have any say in it," Mana whispered. She looked to her friends. "Let's find Chumley; he can't really want to leave." They nodded and went upstairs to the guys' room.

Chumley was packing when they got there. "Chumley, you can't leave!" Mana yelled.

Jaden pulled Chumley around, and they saw the tears in his eyes. "Oh, Chumley," Mana pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to," she said. "We can convince your dad to let you stay."

"Just leave me alone," Chumley pulled away. "It's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyhow. At least according to my dad I'm not."

"That's not true," Mana insisted. "You're our friend; that makes anything to do with you worth it. My dad told me there were several times when he was growing up, he was sometimes asked to choose between victory and his friends, and he always chose his friends. He said it was because friendship was the most important thing; if you don't have people to share your victories with, then the victory is meaningless. So never ever say you aren't worth our time; you're always worth our time."

"Well my dad doesn't know everything," Chumley said. "I really could be a champion duelist 'cause I have a special power I haven't told anybody! Sometimes duel monsters talk to me."

"I believe you," Mana answered. She debated telling the guys she had talked with Dark Magician Girl, but decided to keep it general. "I've heard of that power; it's pretty rare."

"Did you tell this to your dad, Chumley?" Jaden asked.

"Of course not!" Chumley yelled. "Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, hot sauce!"

Jaden and Mana dragged Chumley to his feet and over to Chancellor Sheppard's office. There Jaden explained the whole Duel Spirit gift to Sheppard, Banner, and Mr. Huffington. Mr. Huffington didn't believe any of it though.

"You can't keep putting down your own son!" Mana finally snapped at the man. "He's telling the truth, and he has a gift for Duel Monsters! Maybe if you focused more on Chumley and less on your stupid hot sauce you would see it!"

"Miss Gardner!" Sheppard chastised her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I'm Chumley's friend, and I won't just stand by and let him be treated like this."

"I'm with Mana," Jaden said.

"Same," Syrus chimed in.

"Look, kids," Sheppard answered them, "I appreciate you sticking up for your friend here, but I'm afraid this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

Mr. Huffington smirked at them. "That's right. It's family business."

"But sir—" Jaden was cut off my Chumley's father.

"Which is why I propose a duel."

Huh?

"That's right, father versus son," Mr. Huffington gestured to himself and his son as he spoke. "If you have this special gift as your friends say, you should be able to beat me easy. And I'll let you stay at the Academy. But if you lose, then you come home."

Chumley straightened his posture as he accepted his father's challenge. They decided to duel the following morning.

Jaden was excited the on the walk back to the Slifer Dorm. He saw the duel as already won until Banner explained Mr. Huffington had been the state duel champion three years in a row. It was why he had pushed Chumley into Duel Academy in the first place. Banner's continued explanation of Mr. Huffington's deck intimidated, Jaden, Syrus, and Mana, but Chumley had a look of determination in his eyes. Mana often saw that same look in her dad and brother—the look of someone determined to win. They took that as a sign and went to help Chumley prepare for his duel.

They spent the evening in the guys' room working on Chumley's deck. His love of koalas was prevalent throughout the deck. Jaden and Syrus each gave him a card to help balance the deck. "You'll be sure to do great tomorrow," Mana encouraged him. "I know I don't have specific cards that go with your koalas, but take this." She handed him a copy of Swords of Revealing Light. "The Swords have saved me multiple times, and I know they'll help you out when you need them."

"You guys would just give me these powerful cards?" Chumley asked.

"Of course we would," Jaden answered. "We're buddies, and that's what buddies do for each other. Besides, you belong with us."

"Aw, guys!" Chumley wrapped the three of them in a bear hug. "You're the best!"

When Mana left to return to her own room, she saw Mr. Huffington standing outside the dorm. _Was he listening to us?_ Mana knew they tended to get loud; it was possible he could hear them. But he looked more thoughtful than anything else.

The next morning the Slifer dining room was cleared of tables and chairs, and the Huffingtons faced each other. Banner reminded each participant of the stakes, and the duel began.

Banner encouraged the others watching to keep a close eye on the duel and learn from watching a champion. _This guy may be a state champion, but he's got nothing on Dad!_ Mana couldn't help but think about how Mr. Huffington would stack against Yugi. She tended to think along those lines whenever someone claimed to be a champion, or when people thought she had never seen a champion duelist before. _Sometime I should at least tell these guys the truth about me. They'd be totally surprised._

Chumley got off to a rocky start by neglecting to take advantage of his Des Koala's special ability. Mr. Huffington summoned his Dizzy Tiger and took out the Des Koala. "You can do it Chumley!" Mana encouraged him.

He nodded and drew his card. Thanks to his Koala March, Chumley was able to summon a Des Koala from his hand and graveyard. Then he tributed them to summon Big Koala and took out the Dizzy Tiger. Mr. Huffington then summoned his Dizzy Angel and activated Flipping the Table, destroying Big Koala and launching a direct attack on Chumley, leaving him with only 1000 LifePoints.

"Stay strong, Chumley!" Mana refused to believe Chumley would lose. She couldn't imagine life at the Academy without her friend.

Chumley nodded and resurrected his Big Koala. He then fused it with the Des Kangaroo card Syrus gave him to summon Master of Oz—Jaden's card. Master of Oz destroyed the Dizzy Angel and knocked Mr. Huffington down to 700 LifePoints.

It was all for naught though—Mr. Huffington still had Flipping the Table out on the field. Combined with two copies of Hot Sauce Bottle, the effects knocked out the rest of Chumley's LifePoints. He sank to his knees in defeat.

They later found Chumley in the room packing. "Please tell me you're not really going," Mana pleaded with him.

"You don't really have to go, do you?" Syrus asked.

"Duh. I made a promise, and I have to keep it," Chumley answered with his back turned to them.

"Then this is really it?" Tears sprung from Syrus's eyes. Mana struggled not to cry as well.

"You're a good duelist, Chumley," Jaden extended a hand to his friend. "Good luck."

"Same to you," Chumley grabbed Jaden's hand with both of his.

Mana threw both of her arms around her friend in a hug. "We're going to miss you, Chumley."

They went to meet Mr. Huffington and see Chumley off. When they got there, the only person they saw was Banner. Chumley's dad had already left and had asked Banner to give Chumley a note. Chumley opened it and read: _Dear Son, there's more to school than just your studies. And while you may not have made great grades there, you've made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay._ Chumley raced to the shore and yelled out to sea and yelled to wherever his dad was. "I won't let you down! I won't let any of you down! From here on out, I'm going to make you proud of me! My family, and my friends!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The morning of Jaden and Syrus's tag duel, Mana was hanging out in the guys' room as they prepared. They were surprisingly calm, and Mana worried about who Dr. Crowler would pick as their opponents. Atem hadn't been able to find much out; all he knew was that Crowler wasn't picking students. That meant he was going with professional duelists.

Mana's PDA rang as they made it to the arena. She quickly read the message Atem had sent—he heard a rumor Crowler had invited the Paradox Brothers to duel Jaden and Syrus. A chill went down Mana's spine. Her dad and uncle Joey had dueled them in Duelist Kingdom, and they didn't play fair. They had threatened to trap Yugi and the others in an underground labyrinth forever if they didn't win, and they even cheated on the door challenge. If it hadn't been for the cunning of Pharaoh Atem, they might not have escaped.

"Okay, guys, shut up and listen," she said. "I just got a message about whom you are dueling."

"Who?" Syrus asked nervously.

"If this rumor is right, Crowler brought in the Paradox Brothers," Mana answered. "They only participate in tag duels, and they almost defeated Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler at Duelist Kingdom. They also use this legendary monster called the Gate Guardian."

"That's not good," Syrus shrank back. "Jaden, maybe you should see if Atem can be your partner."

"I said shut up and listen," Mana chastised him. "Yeah, they're tough. But so are you guys. And this is your chance to prove it to Dr. Crowler, Chazz, Zane, and everyone else who thinks you and anyone in Slifer Red is nothing but a loser. As long as you believe in yourselves, you'll be fine. Because I believe in you; so does Chumley, Alexis, and I bet even Atem believes in you. But that doesn't even matter; we can put all our belief in you and it won't do any good unless you believe in yourselves. That's what my brother told me right before I enrolled here."

"You have a brother?" Jaden asked.

Mana realized she may have said too much. "Yeah, I do," she admitted. "And he's the reason I've made it this far. I guess that's part of why Zane's attitude bothered me so much. But never mind that," she pushed them to the door to the main arena. "Go out there and kick some butt. And remember: the Gate Guardian needs three seven star monsters on the field to be summoned. Take out the pieces, and you won't even see the Gate Guardian."

The guys nodded and strode into the arena. Mana stood by the door to watch. No matter the result, she wanted to be the first greet them at the end. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chumley burst in from the top audience entrance. _I'm glad he made it._ Every person on Jaden and Syrus's side in the audience was another reason for them to win. On the opposite side Mana saw Zane looking on coldly. _Does he really want Syrus to be expelled? Or does he just not care?_ Mana thought she was starting to understand Zane a bit, but she still couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Syrus noticed Zane as well and quickly turned away. _Don't let him shake you, Syrus._

"You know you could go sit down," a voice behind Mana said.

She jumped and punched the guy behind her. "Atem, would you stop doing that?"

Atem laughed. "But you always hide in places and jump out at me at home. Why can't I take opportunity to scare you when it comes up?"

Mana pouted at him as Crowler introduced the professional duelists; the rumor had been right—the Paradox Brothers performed acrobatic flips and tricks as they were announced. If it wasn't for the different colored outfits, Mana wouldn't have been able to tell the different between the bald twins. "I thought they were retired," she said.

"Apparently Dr. Crowler can be very persuasive," Atem muttered. "I've always known he didn't like Slifers—he barely puts up with the Ras—but I never thought he would go this far."

"What do you think their odds are?" Mana asked.

"Well the Paradox Brothers haven't officially dueled anyone since Dad and Uncle Joey, and they had the Labyrinth Wall and all those special rules," Atem answered. "The main thing they have going for them is the Gate Guardian, but it's not an easy monster to summon. Any of the three pieces would also give them an advantage."

"Jaden's Flame Wingman and Skyscraper?"

"That would help, but they'll need more if they want to get past Gate Guardian."

As Mana and Atem debated Jaden and Syrus's odds, the Paradox Brothers began rhyming their challenges to Jaden and Syrus, and Crowler explained the rules. Teams could not share strategies, advice, or cards not in play, but anything on the field was fair game for partners to use—minus monster attacks.

"Get your games on!" Jaden yelled as each player drew their hands.

Everyone summoned a monster on their first turn. Then Dox sacrificed Para's monster to special summon Kazejin. "There's the first piece," Mana said. Dox continued pushing for Gate Guardian by forcing Sanga of the Thunder into Para's hand.

"And there's the second," Atem furrowed his brows in thought. "If this keeps up, they'll be in trouble."

"Do they really have to rhyme everything they say?" Mana asked.

"According to Dad, yes."

Syrus took the initiative on his turn and fusion summoned his Steam Gyroid. He went in for a direct attack on Para, but Dox stopped the attack with Kazejin's effect. It wasn't good, but it wasn't the worst mistake they could make. Syrus finished with a face-down card. Mana suspected Para would summon Sanga on his turn, but he threw a curve-ball and special summoned Suijin before normal summoning Sanga by sacrificing Dox's Kaiser Sea Horse.

"There's the third piece," Atem and Mana said at the same time.

Para wasted no time in combining the pieces into Gate Guardian. "So much for what I told the guys," Mana said. "They weren't able to prevent its summoning."

"It doesn't matter," Atem insisted. "That monster is not indestructible; Dad proved it at Duelist Kingdom. Jaden and Syrus will prove it here."

The Gate Guardian wasted no time in destroying the Steam Gyroid and taking out a chunk of guys' LifePoints. Jaden fought back on his turn by fusion summoning his Rampart Blaster and used her special ability to attack the Brothers directly. The Brothers kept their advantage when Dox equipped Fairy Meteor Crush to Gate Guardian. Syrus tried to destroy it with Mystical Space Typhoon, but Para countered it with Judgement of Anubis, which destroyed the Typhoon and the Rampart Blaster and dealt Rampart Blaster's attack points as damage to the Slifers. Then Dox summoned Defense Wall to take any of their attacks.

Syrus tried to defend them with Cycloid, but it was no match for Gate Guardian, and the Fairy Meteor Crush dealt piercing damage to them. They were down to only 1700 LifePoints. The Brothers still had 7000. "Oh no," Mana gripped her brother's hand as she watched. "Atem, what do you think they can do?"

"They're not out yet, Mana," he answered. "As long as they have LifePoints and cards, they still have a chance."

As the Brothers made another rhyme, Mana asked, "Is bad that I want to duct-tape their mouths shut so they stop with the rhyming?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone they meet thinks the same thing," Atem smiled. "I think you're fine as long as you don't actually do it."

Jaden got a second wind and began their process of turning the duel around. He summoned Sparkman and equipped him with Spark Blaster. He then used Spark Blaster's effect to switch Gate Guardian into defense mode, and then finished with a face-down.

Mana could see Syrus was seriously beginning to doubt himself. "Stay strong, Syrus!" she called to him. "Remember to believe in yourself!"

Whether it was her words or Jaden's, Syrus made his draw. He seemed satisfied with his card and summoned Drilloid. Using Drilloid's effect, Syrus was able to destroy Defense Wall, though they took damage doing it. He kept up his combo by playing Shield Crush to destroy the defensive Gate Guardian.

The Brothers didn't stay down for long. Para activated his Dark Element spell and payed half of their LifePoints to special summon Dark Guardian from his deck. "That's new," Mana whispered, "and terrifying."

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle Joey never mentioned that."

Dark Guardian quickly went in to finish them off, but Jaden managed to stop it with Hero Barrier. Syrus shrunk back from the power of Dark Guardian. _Don't give up yet, Syrus!_ Mana mentally pleaded with her friend. _You guys can do this!_

Jaden pulled out a combo to fusion summon his Tempest, and then he played Skyscraper to increase Tempest's attack points. He went in for the double destruction, but Dark Guardian couldn't be destroyed by battle. Jaden had to sacrifice Syrus's face-down card to keep Tempest on the field. Dox activated a trap on his turn that forced the two to battle again, and Jaden had to give up Skyscraper to save Tempest, resulting in them taking 1000 points of damage.

Syrus's turn was the last. He sacrificed his Drilloid to summon his UFOroid, and then he activated Power Bond to fuse the UFOroid and Tempest to summon UFOroid Fighter. _He did it! He actually played Power Bond!_ Mana squealed in delight as UFOroid Fighter's attack points were doubled to a total of 8000. Dark Guardian survived the attack, but the Brothers did not.

"You guys did it!" Mana screamed as she ran up and threw her arms around her friends. "I'm so proud of you guys!" Syrus cried tears of joy as Sheppard announced they were allowed to stay. Jaden congratulated the Brothers on a great duel, and Sheppard then shifted the punishment for going to the Abandoned Dorm as a ten-page, single-spaced paper about what they learned dueling the Brothers. Jaden's victory high came crashing down.

As they left the arena, Mana looked to Atem still standing in the doorway. As they passed, he gave them a thumbs-up, looking so much like the King of Games himself.

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	5. Misadventures

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Star Wars, or anything related to Disney. If I did, I would be very happy, and I would have a copy of each of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl artworks. Except for Arkana's-he kind of creeps me out.**

Chapter Five: Misadventures

Mana sensed a disturbance in the Force. She was sitting in her seat waiting for Dr. Crowler's class to start when Chazz walked into the room. He started off as his usual arrogant self, but he was soon ridiculed by the other Obelisks. His seat had also been moved next to the Slifers and Ras. _What's going on? I thought Chazz was supposed to be the big man of the freshman._ Even Crowler threw the proud Obelisk under the bus because he had lost to Jaden on exam day. Crowler announced that Chazz and Bastion would duel the next day. If Chazz lost, the two duelists would switch dorms.

 _That's too harsh, even for Chazz._ For once Mana felt bad for him as he ran out of the classroom and away from the ridicule. _Does Uncle Seto know how Dr. Crowler treats his students?_ Knowing Kaiba though, he would appreciate Crowler pushing the students like this. He did make Obelisk the top dorm because it was the Egyptian God he had in Battle City. In a way, Obelisk was the reason Battle City had happened in the first place.

When class finished, Mana left for the Slifer dorm. _I wonder how gym class was for the guys._ She spotted Jaden and Syrus talking with a familiar black-haired Ra Yellow student. As she walked closer, she heard Bastion explaining his use of formulas to the two Slifers.

"So do you have a formula for everything, Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"What's up guys?" Mana chimed in.

The three of them jumped at her voice. "How long have you been there?" Jaden asked.

"Just for a couple of minutes," she answered. "I saw you guys talking and came over. All I really understood was something about formulas and science or something."

Bastion smirked at her confusion and decided to show them his dorm room. The Slifers all gasped at the layout. The walls were covered in formulas—Mana couldn't understand how Bastion could make sense of all of this. _I guess this is why Bastion got the highest score on the entrance exam._ The Ra went on to explain he was running out of room, and since he'd already memorized all the formulas, he needed to paint over them and asked his friends to help.

They got to work covering the walls and ceiling in fresh white paint. Things got out of hand though as Jaden took charge of the ceiling. "Check it out! I'm Michelangelo!" he yelled. "Get it? 'Cause I'm painting on the ceiling—whoa!" The ladder Jaden was standing on wobbled. As he struggled to regain his balance, his paintbrush flew into Syrus's face.

"You do realize this means war, Jay," Syrus's paint-covered face glared at Jaden.

"Now look, Sy, it was an accident!" Jaden shrieked as Syrus picked up his bucket of paint.

"That's enough. Give me that paint." Bastion tried to intervene, but ended receiving Syrus's paint bucket with his face. Jaden burst out laughing at Bastion's dilemma. "Funny, is it?" Bastion said as he plastered the Slifer with his paint rag.

"Seriously, guys?" Mana asked. "We're supposed to put the paint on the walls, not on each other!"

Her protests went unheard as the guys continued into paint-fight each other. _Well, carpe diem I guess._ Mana flung her paintbrush into the fray and got each of the guys. They retaliated by ganging up on her, and the fight went on. Somehow they managed to finish painting,

When they were finished, Bastion invited them to the Ra dining hall for dinner. As they talked, Bastion revealed he was given the opportunity to become an Obelisk. "Oh yeah, I heard about that," Mana said.

"Really?" the guys looked at her.

"Yeah, the other Obelisks were giving Chazz a hard time about it today, and Dr. Crowler announced it in class. I think you guys had gym class at that time."

"So Chazz is my opponent," Bastion muttered.

"Is that why you were cleaning up your room?" Syrus asked.

"'Cause you're switching dorms?" Jaden added.

Bastion looked nervous and fell silent, which the guys took as confirmation. They went on to congratulate him and compliment his dueling. Jaden recalled seeing him duel at the entrance exams at the same time as Mana. _That's why I didn't see him._ Mana had been so nervous for her own test that the only other duel she had watched was Jaden's. The guys finished complimenting him and continued to chow down their food.

When they finished eating, the group returned to the Slifer Red dorm. Mana bid good night to the guys as Jaden and Syrus welcomed their house guest. She heard some protest on Chumley's part, but it was hushed when Syrus mentioned they ate at the Ra dining hall. "He can have my bed if he wants," Chumley said. Mana chuckled and went to bed.

Mana was awakened by pounding outside her door. "Oh, not again," she grumbled as she looked out her door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Dorothy and not the Disciplinary Action Squad again. "What's going on?" she asked.

Jaden opened his door and asked the same question. "I was at the docks unloading some goods near the shore, then I saw them . . . cards tossed everywhere!" Dorothy gestured with her hands as she spoke.

Mana ducked back into her room and threw on her uniform. She quickly caught up to the guys at the harbor. Cards floated all over the surface of the water. Jaden and Bastion recognized the cards as Bastion's deck. Bastion blamed himself because he left the deck in the desk he moved to the hallway outside his room. "But who would do this?" Syrus asked.

"Someone who doesn't want you to move to Obelisk," Jaden answered.

"My money's on Chazz," Mana chimed in. "He's the one Bastion's dueling, and I know he can't stand the possibility of being demoted to Ra." They all looked at her. "Wait, did I not mention that earlier?"

"It'll be fine," Bastion insisted. "Let's head to the arena."

They walked to the arena and greeted Chazz and Crowler. Jaden quickly voiced Mana's accusation about Chazz trashing Bastion's deck, but the Obelisk denied doing anything.

"Is that so, Chazz?" Alexis's voice rang out. They turned to see Alexis, Zane, and Atem standing in the doorway. _I see Atem and Zane are talking again._ Mana thought. "I saw you, Chazz," Alexis continued. "This morning by the harbor, you dumped them in and ran off." Everyone looked at her in awe, even Crowler. "Normally I wouldn't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck!"

Everyone quickly turned on Chazz. He insisted they were his own cards he threw into the harbor, but no one believed him. Bastion just pushed for them to move onto the duel. He revealed the trashed deck was just a spare, and he had six different decks under his blazer. Bastion selected one of his decks and they started the duel.

Bastion never lost control of the duel. It seemed he was always ten steps ahead of everyone, especially Chazz. Even though he took massive damage, it was all a part of his calculations. He maneuvered around the effects of Chazz's Chthonian cards, and he took out the Infernal Incinerator with his Water Dragon. Bastion's water deck was the perfect antithesis to Chazz's, and he proved it was his deck that Chazz had dumped—Vorse Raider had a formula written on it that only Bastion could have done. He proved himself worthy of transferring to Obelisk Blue. _I guess that brings the number of friends I have in Obelisk to three and a half._ Mana still wasn't sure what she thought of Zane, but she didn't hate him anymore.

Part of Mana felt sorry for Chazz as he knelt on the floor in defeat. _I wonder why he feels he has to be the best._ She remembered her own reasoning for entering the Academy under Tea's name. Being a Muto had all kinds of pressures Mana didn't want. Chazz might be facing similar pressures to do well. _Maybe we're not so different after all. Maybe all that arrogance and ego is just a front to hide his anxieties. Something tells me his family and Obelisk friends aren't as understanding as mine._

Before Mana knew what she was doing, she walked over and offered Chazz a hand. "Even though you lost, you still fought a good duel," she said. "And one loss is not the end of the world. You can still bounce back."

Chazz looked surprised before his face returned to its angry sneer. "I don't need pity from a Slifer-slacker!" he yelled before getting to his feet and storming out of the room.

"What was that about?" Jaden asked.

"What were you thinking, Mana" Syrus added.

"I don't know," Mana admitted. "Part of me felt bad for him, like I could understand where he was coming from. I thought maybe if I offered him some encouragement, things could be different."

"Maybe someday he'll appreciate the sentiment," Atem said. "Though not today."

"Anyway, congratulations, Bastion," Mana turned her attention to the victor. "You totally deserve it."

"Yes, but I must decline the invitation to Obelisk Blue," Bastion surprised them all, Crowler especially. "You see, I decided I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I became the best duelist of the freshman class, and, Jaden, I think that duelist is you."

Jaden and Bastion promised to duel each other in the future. Mana watched as the opposites stared each other down and wondered who in the end would come out on top.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana and Jaden were sitting in their spots waiting for another boring lecture when Syrus came running in. "Jaden! Mana! It's awful!" he panted. "Chazz is gone!"

"What?" Mana gasped.

"And that's awful how?" Jaden nonchalantly asked.

Syrus was at a loss for words. "Gee, I don't know. Because he's your big duel rival?"

Jaden's eyes went wide. "You're right! I need my competition!"

"How about because he's a fellow duelist?" Mana insisted. She looked over at Chazz's supposed friends making fun of him now that he was gone. "He's a duelist just like us, and I think what he really needs is a friend. I mean look at those who claimed to be his friends." She pointed to the Obelisks on the other side of the room. "I say we go find him."

Jaden decided to kill two birds with one stone—find Chazz and sneak out of class doing it. They snuck out through a gap in the walls and crawled out of the building through a narrow tunnel. Jaden was the first to exit the tunnel after making sure the coast was clear. Syrus followed, and Mana questioned why they couldn't just use the door. As she tried to crawl out of the tunnel, her foot caught on something. "Guys, I'm stuck," she said, trying not to think about what all could be in the tunnel.

"What?"

"I'm serious; I'm stuck! Now help me out of here or I swear I'll send you both to the Shadow Realm!"

The two guys each took one of her arms and pulled. After a minute she was out, and Mana sighed in relief. "You know, this school does have regular doors," a voice said. The Slifers screamed before noticing the voice belonged to Alexis. She stood with her friends Jasmine and Mindy by the regular doors. _Is she learning that from Atem, or is Atem learning that from her?_ Mana wondered if Atem's friendship with the Obelisk was aiding in his success in sneaking up on her.

Jaden tried lying to the girls why they weren't in class, but Alexis didn't buy it. They were looking for Chazz as well because he was still an Obelisk, and the girls felt they had to stand by him. So the six of them went looking for their missing classmate.

They wander the forest calling for him with no success. Jasmine and Mindy suggested Chazz might have a reason—like picking flowers for Mindy. Jasmine chastised Mindy for being so fickle with the guys she was crushing on.

"Actually, I'm guessing he ran off because he was under so much pressure," Mana admitted her suspicions.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I mean we don't know Chazz's motivation for becoming a duelist," Mana answered. "I don't know what Chazz's life is like back home, but something tells me his family is pushing him to be a top duelist. Losing a single duel could be the equivalent of being a failure. Those are impossible standards to live up to; I can understand why Chazz would want to run away from all that."

"You seem to have thought an awful lot about this," Alexis said.

"I recognized the look in his eyes after he lost to Bastion," Mana explained, biting her lip as she struggled to find the right words without giving herself away. "A friend of mine comes from a prominent dueling family. She was always worried that every duel she lost was a disgrace to her family, and she had the same look of despair Chazz had when he lost."

"What happened to her?" Syrus asked.

"Her older brother convinced her that she didn't have to be perfect for her family; she just had to be herself. I think that's what Chazz needs to hear right now."

Before they could discuss it further, Alexis spotted movement in the bushes. She pointed it out to the others, and everyone suspected the movement was caused by Chazz and walked closer to the bush.

They were very wrong. Out of the bushes jumped a monkey wearing bizarre equipment on its head, torso, and arm. Mana thought the equipment on the arm looked like a duel disk. That was the closest look she got as the creature whipped around the group and was gone. "That's definitely not Chazz," Mana said.

"Not human either," Syrus added.

Before they could fully figure out exactly what the creature was, three men dressed in suits and carrying some kind of tranquilizer gun startled them yet again. "He's gone," the tallest of them said.

A scream made them realize Jasmine was missing from the party. They spotted her and the monkey in the trees as it ran off carrying her. The other humans gave chase and caught up to them at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. One of the suits tried to shoot him with the gun but couldn't because of Jasmine. Jaden pointed out the duel disk on the arm, and the shortest man with a long, bushy brown beard explained the monkey was a trained duelist named Wheeler.

Mana bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. She gasped for air as she tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. She burst out laughing like a lunatic at the situation.

"Sorry," she gasped in between giggles. "It's just that Seto Kaiba was known for calling Joey Wheeler a dueling monkey, and now right in front of us is a dueling monkey named Wheeler!" Mana doubled over as she continued to laugh. _I_ so _have to tell Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan this. And Uncle Seto too!_ Knowing Tristan and Kaiba, they'd never let Joey hear the end of it.

The scientist who explained Wheeler the Dueling Monkey was reminded their project was top secret, and they turned away. Jaden offered to duel Wheeler with the reasoning that the monkey would hand over the redhead if Jaden won.

"I don't get how that monkey understands what he's saying," Mindy said.

"Maybe all the training he's had has taught Wheeler how to speak human," Alexis suggested. "Or maybe Jaden's really a monkey." Mana went into a fresh round of giggles at that. "Why is this so funny to you?" Alexis asked her.

"It's just, if you knew my family, you'd get it," Mana hiccupped.

Jaden set the stakes with Wheeler. If Jaden won, Jasmine was free. If Wheeler won, he was set free. Wheeler accepted the terms, and they began their duel. The doctor then explained the helmet on Wheeler's head read his mind and spoke his thoughts. "You know, you sound kind of like my grandpa _**(1)**_ ," Mana said when she finally stopped laughing. The doctor ignored her.

Jaden and Wheeler were pretty evenly matched. Over the course of the duel, the doctor revealed Wheeler was poked, prodded, and punished for his mistakes over the years he'd been with the men. Wheeler's monkey deck managed to take down Jaden's Flame Wingman, and he changed all the monsters on the field to beast types with DNA Surgery.

Before Jaden could make his winning move, the humans noticed a group of other monkeys watching the duel. Jaden figured out and explained that the monkeys were Wheeler's family, which was why he was trying to escape. Wheeler confirmed Jaden's suspicions. Jaden empathized with the monkey, but he still had to save Jasmine, so he summoned Clayman and activated Courageous Charge. By paying a thousand LifePoints, attacking with Clayman would also inflict Clayman's defense points as damage to Wheeler. The attack wiped out the rest of the dueling monkey's LifePoints.

True to his word, Wheeler released Jasmine. She rushed back to her friends and sought comfort for her ordeal.

The suits moved into take Wheeler, but Jaden and Mana blocked their way. Wheeler didn't belong with them, and the Academy students weren't going to let him go back to the lab. The two taller ones shoved past Jaden and Mana and threw a net over Wheeler. "No!" Mana yelled, and a strong gust of wind blew past her and knocked the men over. She dropped to one knee as she felt her energy drain with the wind. The men quickly stood up and wrapped the net tighter around the monkey. "I won't let you take him!"

"Please, you're just some kids," the short doctor said. "Who's going to believe you? Not only will my lab work continue, it will grow larger." He gestured to Wheeler's family. "I'm taking all the monkeys. Your friend won't miss his family. They'll all be in cages with him."

Before the one scientist could shoot his tranquilizer, a beige and brown blur jumped on him and the other scientists before landing on its feet. "Tsk, Tsk, Pharaoh. Naughty kitty," Professor Banner picked up the cat at his feet. The students may not have had enough sway to stop the scientist, but Banner did. He freed Wheeler and the other monkeys, and they ran off into the woods after showing their gratitude for being saved.

Banner then told the students that Chazz was alright. Pharaoh had tracked Chazz to the harbor, but Chazz had already left on the Princeton yacht by the time Banner got there. Mana was disappointed Chazz was gone. _I hope he finds what he's looking for._ The others were disappointed as well, but they were all convinced Chazz would be back someday. Their disappointment increased when Banner made the six of them make up the work they had missed from cutting class that day as well.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So you're staying for winter break too?" Jaden asked as he, Syrus, Chumley, and Mana watched the students heading home.

"Yeah, my mom has a ballet show in New York, so my parents are going to be there for that," Mana answered.

"What about your brother?" Syrus asked. "Don't you want to see him?"

"He's away at school too," Mana skipped the part where Atem was staying on campus too. Tea's ballet show wouldn't be done until after break was over, so Mana and Atem had agreed to stay at Duel Academy while they were gone. All their aunts and uncles were going to, minus Uncle Seto. He still had KaibaCorp to run.

"Well I say we spend the whole break dueling!" Jaden challenged them. "Come on; let's have some fun while we don't have to go to class."

Syrus grinned. "You're on, Jay!"

The first two days of break passed uneventfully. "Man, the campus feels so empty with everyone gone," Jaden commented on their third night.

"I know, I walked around today and only saw a handful of students," Mana said. "I think all the Ras are gone, and the only Obelisk I saw was Atem. He said there were only a few other students left there too. I offered him and the others to come hang out here if they wanted, or the reverse."

"You seem to be really good friends with Atem," Syrus narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "Is there something between you?"

"Absolutely not!" Mana yelled. She couldn't believe Syrus went there. _He's my brother for crying out loud!_ "Gee, you seem to be really good friends with Alexis? Is there something between you two?"

"Help!" a voice cried. A second later, an Obelisk student collapsed through the door to the Slifer dining room. Mana rushed to help him up. The student, Torrey, was in one of Professor Banner's classes, and he explained that he and his friends had tried to make Duel Spirits come to life. The night before, for some reason, it worked. They did their ritual, and the spirit of Jinzo had responded "Give me three and I'll be free." They had thought it meant cards, so they agreed.

Torrey's two friends vanished, and the first person Torrey had found was Atem Muto. Atem had tried to help him, and he tried to confront the spirit while Torrey escaped. Torrey hadn't been able to find Atem or his friends since then.

 _Not Atem!_ Mana was terrified for her brother. _Please, let Atem be all right!_

"I just know it's going to be me next!" Torrey panicked.

"Hold on," Mana forced herself to appear calm. "If Jinzo needs three souls to survive, and he isn't here yet, that means Atem or one of your friends hasn't been absorbed," she reasoned. "That means one of them is all right." She gulped as she thought of the worst-case scenario. "If all three have been absorbed, then he has no reason to come after you."

The lights went out in the room. They all reasoned what could have caused the black out until Jinzo's voice rang through the room. Mana screamed and grabbed onto Syrus who held on to her. Jinzo appeared, garbed in a long trench coat and hat, and grabbed Torrey. It reminded Mana of what her uncle Seto had told her about the Deck Master of the Big Five member he had fought—Lector. "Let him go!" she yelled.

"We have a deal," Jinzo hissed as he ran off. The Slifers gave chase.

"Well if he's still after Torrey, that means at least one person is still safe," Mana panted as she ran.

"Mana, this way," Dark Magician Girl appeared before the female student. "I can sense Jinzo's presence. We must stop him."

"Guys, follow me!" Mana commanded, leading the way to the power station.

"Oh, why do spirits always have to go where it's spookiest?" Chumley groaned as they ran.

"You will need all your power to stop this spirit," Dark Magician Girl warned. "Remember we are bonded; that means you can use my power. Trust in yourself and your magic."

"But I don't have magic," Mana insisted as the spirit disappeared.

They found Torrey unconscious in the center of the power station. Before they could get to him, the whole station sparked. Jinzo appeared in the electricity. "Let Torrey go," Mana yelled. "Take me as your third sacrifice." She remembered what her spirit friend had said to her. "I'm bonded to the Dark Magician Girl. Surely that'll give you more power than an ordinary student."

"You do emit more power than this one," Jinzo muttered. "I'll accept your offer."

"Two conditions though," Mana said. "First you tell me what happened to the other student who tried to help Torrey. Someone wearing a blue jacket and has spikey black, magenta, and blonde hair. Second condition is we duel. If you win, you get my life energy. If I win, you let Torrey and the other students go."

"A duel?" the spirit hissed. "Very well. I should be able to be sustained by this electrical limbo long enough for a match. As for the human you described, another spirit got him. He offered himself to me in order to save this one, but he vanished before I could absorb him. All I saw was black and gold armor."

 _Black Luster Soldier?_ Mana hoped the spirit of her brother's favorite monster had saved him. She shook her head to focus herself and readied her duel disk. Now was not the time to doubt herself. "It's time to duel!" she yelled.

Jinzo took the first move, his cards appearing in front of him like the holograms of the first model of Uncle Seto's duel disk. _**(2)**_ He summoned Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) in attack mode, and then activated the spell Ectoplasmer. Ectoplasmer's effect required each player to sacrifice a monster at the end of their turn and inflict half of that monster's attack points as damage to their opponent. Jinzo sacrificed his Malice Doll and dealt 800 points of damage to Mana.

 _That spell is going to make things difficult. If I have to sacrifice my monsters every turn, I'll be vulnerable to direct attacks. But maybe. . . ._ Mana examined the cards in her hand. "I play Summoner Monk (800/1600) in defense mode. And then I'll end my turn with two face-downs.

"You must sacrifice your monster to Ectoplasmer!" Jinzo hissed.

"I don't think so," Mana smirked at her opponent. "Summoner Monk can't be tributed, and since Ectoplasmer requires the monster to be tributed for its effect, I don't have a monster on the field that fills the requirements. You won't get rid of my monsters that easily."

If Mana could see Jinzo's face, she was sure he would grin. "Clever, but it won't help you! I summon Emissary of the Afterlife (1600/600)!" Then he ended his turn and sacrificed his Malice Doll to inflict another 800 points of damage.

Mana's legs began to fade. "Mana!" Jaden yelled.

"What're you doing?" she asked the demented spirit.

"I'm making good on our deal," Jinzo sneered. "I'll take your life energy as you lose your LifePoints."

"Well you'd better be prepared to give that back! My turn!" Mana drew her spell Magical Blast. "I activate the effect of Summoner Monk. By discarding the Magical Blast in my hand, I can special summon a Level 4 monster from my deck. And I choose Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800)." The dark-blonde spellcaster appeared in defense mode, her hook-shaped scepter held in front of her. "Now I tribute my Valkyria to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!" The blonde magician appeared in an explosion of multicolored bubbles.

"Yay! It's Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus looked on with hearts in his eyes.

 _I forgot he has a card crush on her._ Mana rolled her eyes at Syrus's enthusiasm before continuing her move. "And now I equip Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula!" The spellbook appeared in the magician's hand, raising her attack points by 700. "Go, Dark Magician Girl! Destroy his Emissary! Dark Burning Attack!"

Jinzo laughed as his monster was destroyed and he lost 1100 LifePoints. "Foolish mortal! By sending Emissary to the Graveyard, his special effect is activated! Now each of us can take a normal three-star monster from our decks and add it to our hands."

"No, just you," Mana admitted. "I don't have a monster that fits Emissary's requirements. So I don't get a monster."

"Too bad for you. I choose Thousand-Eyes Idol."

"Well, now I get to use your Ectoplasmer spell against you," Mana kept her combo up. "Sorry, Dark Magician Girl, we'll see you later." Mana ignored the heartache she felt every time her favorite monster went to the Graveyard. "So you take another 1350 points of damage, and I gain 1000 LifePoints because Magic Formula went to the Graveyard." _So far, so good. I got him down to 1550 LifePoints, and I still have 3400. If I can just break his Ectoplasmer combo, I can pull this off and save the others._

Jinzo summoned his Malice Doll again and ended his turn by sacrificing it to Ectoplasmer, dropping Mana down to 2600 LifePoints.

Mana drew and activated the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. "Here's the end to your Ectoplasmer!" she yelled as the spell was destroyed. "Make your move."

The sadistic spirit laughed as he drew. "I summon my Malice Doll of Demise yet again. And now I sacrifice him in order to conjure. . . ," he laughed as he disappeared, "Jinzo (2400/1500)." He reappeared in the midst of the electricity in front of his hand on the field. "And now I can finally destroy that pesky Summoner Monk. Cyber Energy Shock!" The attack left Mana defenseless.

 _I had a feeling that might happen. So much for using Call of the Haunted to resurrect Dark Magician Girl._ Mana grimaced as she assessed the situation. _If I don't turn this around, I'm done for. I can't let that happen; I have to win for Atem and the others. Heart of the Cards, please help me!_ She closed her eyes as she drew. _Yes!_ "I activate the spell card Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half my LifePoints, I can special summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck." The purple-robed spellcaster famed as being Yugi Muto's most trusted card appeared before Mana. "Destroy Jinzo! Dark Magic Attack!"

Jinzo vanished from the field. Mana saw his spirit move towards Torrey. "Leave him alone!"

"Allow me," the Dark Magician moved in and forced Jinzo away from the fallen Obelisk. _Dark Magician?_ "I promise to protect you and your friends, Mana," she heard the voice come from the spellcaster.

"A spirit?" Jinzo's spirit form asked.

"I did say I was bonded to the Dark Magician Girl," Mana grinned. "I guess that means Dark Magician treats me like his own student. And unlike you, we don't need sacrifices! We're friends first and foremost! And that bond gives us strength!"

Spirit Jinzo returned to his place behind his hand. "I activate Call of the Haunted to raise Jinzo from the Graveyard." Jinzo pulled his vanishing act again and reappeared on the field.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn." Mana braced herself for whatever Jinzo would play.

"I equip Black Pendant and Amplifier to Jinzo," he breathed. "Black Pendant gives me another 500 attack points, and Amplifier allows me to use traps. Now I can destroy your Dark Magician. Cyber Energy Shocker!"

"I don't think so! I activate my face-down card, Enemy Controller!" _Thank you so much, Uncle Seto._ "Enemy Controller switches the battle position of your monster, so you won't be attacking me this turn."

"Fine, make your move; it'll be your last," Jinzo grumbled.

"You'll regret those words," Mana drew and activated Pot of Greed. "Now I activate the spell Bond Between Teacher and Student! When I have Dark Magician on my field, I can summon Dark Magician Girl from my Graveyard." The spellcaster returned to the field alongside her master. "Next I activate the spell card Dark Magic Attack! Since Dark Magician is on my field, this spell lets him destroy all of your spell and trap cards. And since you're equipped with Amplifier, you'll be destroyed as well." Jinzo vanished from the field again. "And now that you're wide open, my spellcasters are free to attack you directly. Go! Double Dark Magic Attack!"

As the spellcasters' attack hit home, Mana struck a victory pose, a wink while holding a horizontal V with her fingers over her open eye. "And that's game," she declared, taking her best friend's catch phrase.

Before she could celebrate too much, a bright light filled the area. The spirit energy Jinzo had absorbed was released, and it exploded outward, knocking everyone out. When Mana came to, it was dawn and Atem was shaking her awake. "Atem!" she cried and hugged him tight. "I was so worried about you!"

"I tried to take on Jinzo, but he blindsided me. Black Luster Soldier got me out of there, but I had no idea where Jinzo or anyone else had gone. Black Luster Soldier told me you outdueled Jinzo with the Dark Magicians."

They looked over to see all three of the Obelisks back safe and sound. "It looks like it's over," Mana sighed. "But I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised; I was beat after that Shadow Game I fought."

"So, we're both seeing spirits now?" Mana asked the obvious.

"Yeah, since the Abandoned Dorm," Atem answered.

"Have any of yours told you about any magical powers?"

"Why?"

The other Slifers started to come to before she could explain. "We'll finish this later," Atem said as he helped his sister to her feet. "Meet me at the waterfall this afternoon. We can talk there."

"Are you guys okay?" the Mutos asked as Slifers got up. They all nodded and went to check on the Obelisks.

"They're all back safe," Banner said.

"Think they'll remember what happened?" Syrus asked.

"It's hard to say," Atem answered. "It might be best if they didn't. Who knows what they went through when Jinzo absorbed them?"

"How about we just let them sleep it off?" Jaden suggested. "I bet their spirits are weary."

Mana elbowed him, "Not funny, Jaden!"

Atem smirked. "Well, I'm sure my uncle Joey would have found it amusing," he said.

"Then his sense of humor needs adjusting," Syrus said. They all walked back to the dorm laughing.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana hid in a tree nearby the waterfall. She still had plenty of time before Atem was supposed to arrive, and since no one else was around, this was the perfect time to pull a flying-tackle attack on him. It had been too long since she had been able to do this—she tried to behave in class, or at least stay out of trouble. Well, serious trouble. And Atem had thought she would be starting things; Mana never thought she would find someone who was as much of a trouble magnet as her. Jaden was probably even more of one.

She suppressed a giggle as she heard footsteps coming towards her. Through the three branches, she spotted her brother's spikey tri-colored hair. _Just a little closer._

When Atem was within range of the tree, Mana jumped free and tackled him. The force sent him toppling backwards. The siblings landed in a heap with Mana laughing on top.

"I should have known better," Atem sighed. "How long were you waiting up there?"

"About twenty minutes," Mana replied. "I couldn't pass up the chance to surprise you."

"Anyway, we came to talk about the spirits," the older Muto got to the point and pushed his sister off him.

"Yeah, I've mainly been seeing Dark Magician Girl since we went to the Abandoned Dorm," Mana started, "though Dark Magician did speak to me during my duel with Jinzo."

"And I've seen Black Luster Soldier," Atem added.

"And I know Jaden's been seeing Winged Kuriboh," Mana finished. "Basically all of us who went to the Shadow Realm that night. Though Chumley says he hears the spirits, I think since before then, but he hasn't said anything about seeing them."

"So why us?" her brother asked. "Dad never said anything about seeing spirits in this world other than the Pharaoh. _**(3)**_ "

"Have you noticed any other unusual powers?" Mana asked.

"Define unusual."

"Dark Magician Girl says I can use her power and that I have magic. I also found a strange book in my room a couple days ago; it looks like some kind of spellbook."

Atem narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. "Dad never mentioned any unusual powers after the Pharaoh left," he reasoned, "but maybe . . . he did mention Uncle Seto being able to read hieroglyphs instinctually because he was connected to ancient Egypt. Following that logic, maybe Dad has some powers he doesn't know about that he passed onto us. And he did say the Pharaoh had practiced some magic with Mahad and Mana also. Maybe that carried over as well."

"I guess that makes as much sense as anything else," Mana pulled out her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards and looked at them. "What all has Black Luster Soldier told you?"

"Not much," Atem admitted as he pulled out his card. "He's pretty much just bailed me out of trouble when I needed it, like at the Abandoned Dorm or with Jinzo."

"Maybe he's your Ka," Mana joked.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Just because we're named after ancient Egyptians doesn't mean we are."

"Lighten up, Prince."

"Anyway, I think you should look into that spellbook and listen to whatever Dark Magician Girl tells you. I have a feeling things are only going to get weirder, and I'm sure we can trust them. They've had our backs long before we were able to talk to them."

"Sure thing, Prince," Mana hugged her brother. "Let's just hope I can get more than half the spells to work if I really can do magic."

"I think if you get any spells to work it'll be more than anyone else can do," Atem chuckled as he returned the hug.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _I hate tennis! Why do we have to play tennis of all things?_ Mana grumbled as she struggled to hit fast moving felt balls in class. Her partner was getting annoyed with her for continuing to miss her hits. She swung at the ball, and her feet went out from under her and her face went into the field. _Tennis really isn't my game._

As her partner helped her to her feet, Mana noticed a commotion in the other courts. Jaden spiked his ball severely out of bounds, and it was heading straight for Alexis. He called a warning, but before she could react, another student swooped in and struck the ball. Its course changed to target an unsuspecting Dr. Crowler. The ball hit Crowler in the face, and he was not a happy camper about it. _He's going to find some way to blame this on Jaden. Even though Jaden didn't even hit him with that darn ball._ Mana sighed and tried to imagine the punishment Crowler would give her friend this time.

Mana caught up with Jaden after class. "So, how'd it go?" she asked, referring to his meeting with Crowler.

"I have to join the tennis club and do whatever the captain says," Jaden sighed.

"I suppose it could be worse," Mana tried to cheer him up. "How about Syrus and I come along and watch? We can make sure it's entertaining at least."

"For you or me?" Jaden laughed. "Either way, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great, see you then," Mana promised.

Mana headed to the courts when classes were done. _Where is Syrus? He said he'd meet me here._ Syrus had not been happy when Mana told him Jaden's predicament. When he finally arrived, he seemed even more frazzled than normal. "Syrus, what's wrong now?" she asked.

"I found out the tennis captain is the guy who really hit Crowler, which is really unfair to Jaden," Syrus exclaimed.

"Sy, I already figured that out," Mana pointed to the guy drilling Jaden on the field. "And I'm not surprised Dr. Crowler decided to punish Jaden for it. That guy's an Obelisk Blue—I want to say his name's Harrington or something—and Dr. Crowler doesn't like Slifers, Jaden in particular. The only thing we can do is suck it up and help Jaden get through this. It's not like he has to join the team permanently; I think it's just for a couple of days."

"If you say so," Syrus turned his attention to the field. A couple minutes later Jasmine and Mindy walked in to watch also.

Harrington drilled Jaden harder and harder. The Slifer held his own, but it was obvious his stamina was no match for the Obelisk. Jaden eventually dropped to his knees to catch his breath. The captain gave him no rest though, and Jaden had to jump back into action. He tried to hit the ball, but he fell over his own feet and landed on his back.

"Come on, Jaden," Harrington grinned. "No pain, no gain. You gotta hustle to build that muscle. You gotta sweat to become a threat. If you don't pick up the pace you won't win the race."

"Okay, I get it," Jaden said as he got to his feet. "You can lay off the sports clichés, I get it; I get it."

"There's no letter 'I' in the word team, Jaden," the captain went on. "That's the very first rule in tennis."

"Really?" the Slifer asked. "Even when you're playing singles?"

Harrington prepared to have Jaden do a thousand forward hands and backhands—Mana assumed it was some tennis terminology. She didn't really understand half of what the captain said; she just knew Jaden was reaching his limit. Syrus and Jasmine agreed Harrington was kind of obsessive; Mindy just wanted him to obsess over her. _She really does bounce her crushes around._

After Jaden did ten strokes, he fell to the ground to catch his breath. As he breathed, Alexis picked up the ball and walked over to Jaden. Mindy called a greeting, which drew Harrington's attention. Mana noticed the love-struck look in his eyes. _Great, another guy with a crush on Alexis._ Mana rolled her eyes as she walked over to Alexis. She knew the Obelisk girl wasn't interested in any guys, but that didn't stop guys from being interested in her. Mana just hoped this guy would pass without incident.

Alexis ignored Harrington and went straight to the fallen Slifer. "Jaden, you won't believe what I just heard," she said.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

"I was on my way here and I ran into Professor Banner. He told me someone spotted Chazz."

"No kidding," Jaden said.

"Where is he?" Mana asked.

"Hey! Time out!" Harrington interrupted their conversation.

"What is your problem?" Mana confronted the tennis captain.

"You can't talk to a first round pick like Alexis!" Harrington ignored Mana and focused on Jaden. "I mean, you can't even return a buggywhip with some top spin! So stay away from my little Obelisk pixie! Just step away from the beautiful girl! You're way out of your league! Do not make me go athletic on you!"

"Dude, chill out!" Mana chastised him. She hated guys who thought they were the best and any girl they want should fall all over them. Mana referred to them as the "Gaston" type. _**(4)**_ "Alexis isn't yours; she's free to talk to whomever she wants."

"Yeah, we're just talking here," Jaden added before turning his attention back to Alexis. "Now, you were saying, Lex?"

Jaden's habit of calling his friends by some nickname infuriated Harrington even more. "Lex?" he shouted. "What is that? Some kind of pet name? Where'd it come from? What does it mean? What's it short for?"

"Alexis, duh," Mana answered his last question. "Gee, if you really think you're in love with her, you should at least know what her friends call her and not flip out when she talks to them. Geez."

Again, Mana was invisible to the captain. _Great, the one time I don't care to be invisible, and I'm completely ignored._

Harrington decided the only way to deal with Jaden was to duel him—with the stakes being the winner becoming Alexis's fiancé. The prize girl was not happy with it. Jaden on the other hand wasn't fazed and just looked forward to dueling instead of whatever tennis training they were doing before. Mana pulled Alexis aside as they guys readied their duel disks. "If you want help shaking either of these guys when this is done, I've got your back," she said.

"Thanks," Alexis focused on the guys. "I might need it."

The other Obelisk girls were excited. "So how do you feel about getting married, Alexis?" Mindy squealed. Mana rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since she walked into the courts.

"I'm not getting married or engaged," Alexis insisted. "The only reason I haven't walked out is to see if the rumors are true—that Harrington's really as good as Zane and Atem."

"No way this guy's as good as they are," Mana insisted. "He's too full of himself to seriously consider the skill level of his opponent. His arrogance will come back to bite him eventually."

Harrington's arrogance carried into his dueling. Not to mention his love of tennis as well. His tennis-themed cards pummeled Jaden, and his snarky attitude put Jaden down at every opportunity. _Good thing Jaden's not easily shaken._ The tennis player quickly took the lead in LifePoints, but Jaden managed to even the score with a double direct attack from Avian and Rampart Blaster.

The tennis captain threw dueling to the wayside with his Deuce spell card. LifePoints no longer mattered; the players just had to damage each other twice in a row, but they could only attack with one monster. _This is ridiculous._ Mana rolled her eyes yet again at the Obelisk. "Am I the only one who never wants to play tennis again after today?" she asked her friends. They were too focused on whether or not Jaden would be able to avoid a second hit from Harrington's Service Ace spell to answer.

Jaden was, and made his own attack on Harrington. Using his Feather Shot spell, Avian was able to attack once for every monster on Jaden's field. The multiple shots of damage left Harrington in the agony of defeat. Mana grinned as the snobby Obelisk was put in his place. He ran out of the courts crying of his supposedly broken heart.

Jaden turned to the rest of his friends. "So, Alexis, guess I'm your fiancé." The other girls and Syrus looked at each other in a mixture of confusion and awe. "So what's fiancé mean anyhow?" And everyone's mood came crashing down. _And people say I'm dense?_ Mana slapped her palm to her forehead.

How Alexis kept a straight face, Mana will never know. "It means friend, at least for now, big guy," she answered. Everyone agreed to leave it at that.

 _ **1\. The doctor's voice actor in the dub is the same as Grandpa Muto.**_

 _ **2\. See the duel Yugi and Kaiba have on top of Pegasus's castle during the first season.**_

 _ **3\. Atem and Mana just refer to the spirit of the Puzzle as Pharaoh for distinction from Yugi's son.**_

 _ **4\. Mana has spent some time watching Disney movies, plus I thought it was a good description for Harrington.**_

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Rumors and Secrets

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos would have had more back story in Waking the Dragons.**_

Chapter Six: Rumors and Secrets

Mana and the guys were walking to their next class when they came across some Obelisk Blues talking. "What are you guys talking about?" Jaden asked them.

The Obelisks noticed them and walked away without a word. "Seriously? Makes it hard to believe what Atem and Alexis say about not all Obelisks being jerks," Mana grumbled.

"Yeah, whispering behind our back and then strutting off," Syrus added.

"Duh, you guys, they were talking about the Duel Giant," Chumley said.

"Duel Giant?"

"Yeah, some ginormous guy who's been challenging all the Obelisk Blue students to duels and winning. By the way, the scary part is he only comes out at midnight."

"Yeah, I have heard about that! He takes their cards too!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yep, he makes them play with an ante," Chumley continued. "You know, when you put up your best card, and when you lose you have to hand it over?"

"That's despicable!" Mana yelled. Yugi had told her about Battle City's ante rule—Kaiba's way of trying to get all three of the Egyptian God Cards. Yugi had only dueled the Rare Hunters—thieves who stole cards from other duelists—but he hated that Kaiba had made that the rule. Yugi taught Mana and Atem to respect other duelists' cards and to never accept an ante duel. "Forcing duelists to give up their cards is just wrong!"

"Isn't it also illegal?" Syrus asked.

"Sure is," Chumley answered, "which is why he duels in disguise. He wears all the blazers of all the Obelisks he's beaten.

"That duelist better hope I don't find him," Mana said. "If someone thinks they're going to take my Dark Magician Girl, they have another thing coming!" She punched her palm to emphasize her point.

"Oh, Jaden, my boy," Dr. Crowler butted into their conversation.

"He's being nice; something's wrong," Syrus said.

"How would you like to have no homework for the rest of the year?" Crowler asked them. "All of you! Well, if you help me, that is. So what do you say?"

"All right!" Jaden answered.

"Wait, what do you want us do?" Mana asked. She never forgot her and Atem's suspicions that Crowler had been setting Jaden up for expulsion. "We have enough on our plate; we can't blindly take on other projects or favors."

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Crowler drawled on. "I just need you to go on a kind of field trip."

"I love field trips," Jaden answered. "Where are you taking us, teach?"

"All around campus," the professor answered. "I need you to find out who's been having these illegal matches. You know the one; they call him the Duel Giant, I believe."

"Sure, the guy that's been whupping your dorm!" Jaden grinned.

Crowler's grin vanished. "I, I don't keep track of such things. Good luck, Jaden!" With that, the head of Obelisk Blue took his leave.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mana said. "I don't trust Crowler, even if he really wants this duelist stopped. I say we just walk away."

"Doesn't Crowler really not like you?" Chumley asked his roommate.

"Maybe," Jaden answered, "but how can I turn up no homework, a field trip, and a big duel?"

"By saying no," Syrus answered.

"Do you even know how to say no?" Mana asked.

"Yes?" Jaden looked at them innocently. Mana slapped her palm against her forehead.

"So how are we going to find this guy?" Syrus relented.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Mana protested.

Jaden could not be persuaded though, so the group prepared to face the Duel Giant. As they discussed how to find the guy, they stopped at the duel arena. There an Obelisk and a Ra were dueling. Their LifePoints were about even, but Mana could tell the Ra was nervous. He was short, about the same height as Syrus, and his dark green hair hung in his eyes. He seemed to doubt himself as he thought about what move to make. Jaden noticed the Ra had the spell Earthquake, which would end the duel in his favor because of his Mad Sword Beast's effect. If he played it.

The opposing Obelisk pushed for the Ra to hurry up, and his friends ridiculed him as well. Succumbing to the pressure, the Ra went for the attack without activating his spell, which led him right into the Obelisk's Reinforcements trap. The increased attack of the Obelisk's monster, and the difference eliminated the rest of the Ra's LifePoints. He sank to his knees in defeat.

"A classic case of stage fright," Bastion said as he walked up to them. "Brier has tremendous skill, but he hasn't been able to handle the pressure of dueling in public like this."

The Obelisks continued to ridicule him. As the Ra stormed away, Mana felt a weird sensation as the defeated duelist looked ready for revenge. "I felt it too," Dark Magician Girl's voice rang in her head. Mana looked to the side to see Winged Kuriboh had appeared on Jaden's shoulder.

"So what's the crew up to these days?" Bastion's voice brought Mana back to reality.

"We're looking for a giant," Syrus answered.

"A giant?"

"Yeah, the one who's been beating all the Obelisks."

"Yes, I've heard about this titan," Bastion's cheery expression darkened.

"Speaking of giants," Mana noticed the defeated Ra walk up to a very large Ra Yellow student. The guy was probably the biggest she had ever seen. "That guy might match the size of the duelist."

"Who, Beauregard?" their Ra friend asked. "Please, he's no Duel Giant. He's not a duelist; he's at the Academy studying to design games, not play them. I know him. He can hardly duel."

Jaden seemed to have an idea and took off running. "Wait up!" the other Slifers called after him as they ran to catch up.

He led them to Beauregard and the small duelist. The energetic Slifer waited no time in challenging Beauregard to a duel and accused him of being the Duel Giant. Brier denied Jaden's claims and led his large friend away, leaving the Slifers standing around awkwardly.

That night, they hid out on campus waiting for the Duel Giant. The guys hid behind one of the signs while Mana climbed a nearby tree and watched from above. _I wonder if there's a spell I could do for this. On second thought, I'd better not. Knowing my luck I'd blow us all up._ Mana's magic training had had mixed results, and she couldn't practice with other people around. Normally she'd practice at night, but Jaden's agreement to catch the Duel Giant had thrown a wrench into that routine. _Why do I let them talk me into things?_

They heard a scream, and the guys took off running. Mana swung down from the tree and raced to catch up to them. They found the Obelisk from earlier that day knelt on the ground in defeat. "He took my best card," the student said sadly.

"Which way did he go?" Jaden asked. The guy pointed and the Slifers gave chase.

They caught up to a very large person wearing several Obelisk Blue jackets. Mana couldn't even see his face through all the layers. "Hold it!" Jaden called to the duelist. "Caught you big guy! Not so quick on your feet, huh?"

The guy faced them without a word. Jaden wasted no time in challenging him to a duel. Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder, and after listening to the little furball, Jaden offered him up for the ante rule. Mana hoped the duel would turn out all right. She knew Winged Kuriboh was not only Jaden's spirit partner, but also that it came from Yugi. Jaden had mentioned he ran into Yugi—literally—on his way to the entrance exam and Yugi had given the card. _I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden. I don't want to tell Dad you lost his card in a stupid ante duel._

The mystery duelist's giant theme carried into his cards as well. He used Giant Orc combined with Second Goblin, which kept a 2200 attack point monster in attack position. _Something isn't right here._ Mana slipped from the group and climbed a nearby tree. With the height advantage, she spotted a familiar green-haired small duelist hiding behind the nearby rock. He gave instructions through a wireless headset. As Jaden inflicted damage to the Duel Giant with Rampart Blaster's effect, Mana leapt from the tree and tackled the Ra Yellow student from the arena. "Got you!" she yelled.

At the same time, Rampart Blaster's attack knocked the blazers off the Duel Giant, revealing Beauregard. "You can stop with the charade. How about the real Duel Giant come out?" he called.

"I already got him," Mana called back as she pulled Brier out from behind the rock.

"When did you do that?" Syrus asked.

"When you were busy staring at the Giant Orc," Mana answered.

"How did you guys know?" Brier asked.

"I saw how mad you were at those Obelisks," Jaden explained. "Then when I saw this big guy was your friend, it started coming together."

"But I lost that duel, why would you think I could beat all those Obelisks?"

"Because I heard you were a great duelist; only problem was you had stage fright. Which cleared up why the Duel Giant only came out at night and used a radio transmitter."

 _I have to give Jaden credit; he figured it out long before I did._ Mana let go of Brier as Jaden finished his reasoning. _If only he put those smarts into getting better grades._

Brier lashed out as everyone thought it was over. He was fed up with everyone making fun of him for being timid and small. They laughed at him and kept him from concentrating. Then when he met Beauregard, he saw the big guy was in the same boat. So they decided to get back at all the duelists who gave them a hard time. The costume was so they wouldn't get caught breaking campus rules with the ante.

"The ante rule is never the answer!" Mana lashed back at him. "By doing this, you've made yourself no better than the jerks who made fun of you in the first place!"

"Why do you care in the first place?" Brier asked. "It's not like they're your friends either."

"Because you don't mess with someone's deck!" Mana fumed. "Every duelist has a bond with their cards, and to take that bond away is despicable!"

"Okay, Mana, we get your point," Jaden intervened. "Besides, Brier's secret is out, so he doesn't have much of choice in what's next unless he continues this duel. Out in the open."

Brier looked panicked. "Out in the open?" He shook head to push away his anxieties. "I guess you're not giving me any choice."

Beauregard continued to hold the cards and duel disk while Brier looked on and gave the commands. They summoned Goblin King and then special summoned two Half Goblins, and the Goblin King received 1000 attack points for every fiend monster on his field, bumping him up to 3000. The King destroyed Rampart Blaster and the Giant Orc attacked Jaden directly. Brier also insisted Winged Kuriboh was still on the line.

Jaden turned things around with his Sparkman and Spark Blaster—he switched the battle positions of every monster but Goblin King. Then returned Clayman to his hand and fused it with Sparkman for Thunder Giant. Thunder Giant's ability destroyed the Giant Orc, and then he attacked one of the Half Goblins. Jaden finished the duel by splitting Thunder Giant back into Sparkman and Clayman and destroying Brier's remaining monsters.

Beauregard insisted he be the only turned in. Brier was his only friend, and he didn't want him expelled. Mana was touched by how he would give up his dream of being a game designer for his friend. _They're just like Dad and Uncle Joey._ "Hold on, guys."

"I'm not turning either of you two in," Jaden said. "I know what it's like to be made fun of. Everyone gets a dose of that sometimes. We're cool."

Brier looked at Jaden in shock.

"I only said I'd turn you in so that you'd come out." Jaden explained. "You know, duel me in the open, and realize that you could. It was a close duel, Brier. You should be proud."

"I guess you're right, Jaden. I did play well, and in front of people. Maybe I can do it again."

"Of course you can!" Jaden insisted. "I just hope it's not in front of me." Everyone laughed at that. "Now get out of here, before Dr. Crowler catches you."

The two Ras left, leaving the Slifers to decide their next move. They realized that since they didn't catch the Duel Giant, they would have to go back to doing homework. Including everything for the classes they missed while looking for him. _I suppose things could have ended worse._

The next day they faced the wrath of Dr. Crowler. "So let me get this straight: you found the Duel Giant, beat him, and then he was able to escape!"

"Yep, that's what happened, teach," Jaden insisted as the four of them scrambled to do the home the disgruntled homework. "Last I saw he was headed up a beanstalk or something."

Crowler grumbled. "And you're saying you didn't use the illegal ante rule, but all the Obelisks did?"

"Did they?" Jaden continued to play innocent. "I heard they all just lost their cards. . . temporarily?"

Crowler continued to grumble and pushed their homework load into overdrive. _Why do I let these guys talk me into things?_ Mana sensed they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana was at the card shop with the guys. She was browsing the card packs while Jaden and Syrus discussed the sandwiches. Jaden really wanted to draw the Golden Eggwich, but there was only one—and Jaden hadn't drawn it in weeks. Mana rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. Mana didn't see the appeal in the sandwiches. The few times she tried, she had mystery fillings that she would rather completely forget. Jaden managed to draw the Golden Eggwich multiple times; once he let Mana have it in an attempt to convince her how great Sandwich Day was. She admitted it was delicious, but it wasn't worth the effort and chances it took to get it.

Mana looked over to the guys just as Jaden had chosen his sandwich and taken a bite. Judging from his expression, he didn't get the Golden Eggwich. "Grilled tongue? Bleh. . . ." Jaden said as slumped to his knees in defeat.

"And this is why I don't do sandwich drawing," Mana said as she walked over to her friend. "There're too many nasty surprises I don't want in my mouth. This is more up my uncle's alley." Knowing her uncle Joey, he would be all over the idea of surprise sandwiches.

"I'm sure you'll get over this slump soon, Jaden," Syrus tried to console his friend.

"Better a bad draw here than during in a duel," Alexis chimed in as she walked up with a sandwich.

"Oh, so you took the Eggwich to have lunch with me?" Jaden asked as he stood up with a grin.

Alexis flushed red at his statement. "I did no such thing! I was just practicing my draws!"

"Sure, you were" Jaden drew the sentence out as he teased the blonde Obelisk.

"It's true, Jaden," Dorothy took Alexis's side. "She didn't draw the Eggwich. In fact, during the last five weeks, no one has. At least, no one I know. Someone must be sneaking in and stealing them." Dorothy went on to apologize for no one getting the Eggwich, but Jaden and the others insisted it wasn't her fault. Their fearless leader decided that they must stakeout the sandwiches and find whoever was stealing the Eggwich.

That night, Mana, Alexis, and the guys were in the back room of the card shop waiting for the sandwich thief. Jaden dominated the card games the guys played while the girls tried to do their homework. When Mana finished, she tried to discreetly practice her magic. She sat in the corner and tried to make her pencil levitate. She succeeded for a few seconds, but grabbed it as the guys turned to look at her. She tapped it against her book like she was still studying. Mana didn't want the others to know about her magic; if she didn't trust Dark Magician Girl, she wouldn't believe it herself. It was better to seem normal, especially since she couldn't get most of her spells to work anyway.

"Who wants some stakeout snacks?" Dorothy asked as she carried a tray of rice balls into the room. "Here, dig in," she urged. "They're my own special pastries. We have strawberry, chocolate, and lemon custard as well."

Since the rice balls all looked the same from the outside, Jaden suggested they draw for what they want. "Okay, this challenge I can get behind." Mana agreed. "I'll go first. I want chocolate." She looked over the pastries and pulled one from the center. She took a bite, and the sweet, rich taste of chocolate filled her mouth. "Mmm, definitely chocolate," she said.

"Wow, on the first try," Chumley said. "You've been holding out on us."

"It's not that hard; it's a one-in-three chance," Mana mumbled as she finished her pastry.

"Okay, I want strawberry," Jaden pulled one from the side. He took a bite and grinned. "Strawberry!"

"Way to go, Jaden," Syrus congratulated.

"It's good to know I've still got it," Jaden grinned. "You know, for when we get that Eggwich back. I can almost taste it already."

They heard a noise quickly turned off the light and hid in various places throughout the room. Mana and Alexis each hid in a locker, Dorothy hid under the desk, and the guys hid under the table. After a couple of minutes, the guys crept to the door to look through the glass. Mana opened the door to her locker enough to see a muscular figure pull up the door to the shop and move towards the sandwich box. It reached into the box, felt around for a minute, and then pulled a sandwich out.

Everyone took this as their cue to jump out and catch the thief. Dorothy flipped the light on, and everyone else blocked the thief's exit. No longer hidden in the shadows, the thief could be seen in full view. He had long, wild dark-brown hair, and he wore no shirt or shows, just a frayed pair of pants. He was very well-toned, possibly the most muscular guy Mana had ever seen. Mana thought he might be even more built than her dad's friend Rafael.

The thief gave a Tarzan yell and grabbed one of the shop's rolling carts. He pushed it full-force into the door, and it smashed through the metal, creating an opening big enough for him to escape. The students gave chase, but when the thief made to the ledge of the building, he gave another yell, grabbed a vine, and swung away.

Jaden quickly led them to circle around to cut the thief off. _Dark Magician Girl, do you know where he went?_ Mana mentally called to her spirit partner.

 _I cannot go much beyond where my card is in your world,_ the spellcaster's voice rang in her head. _He is too far out of my range._

 _It's okay. I shouldn't ask you to intervene on everything._

 _I am here to help you as I am able. Remember we are bonded._

They cut the thief off at the waterfall. He quickly began scaling it by the protruding rocks. "Damon!" Dorothy's voice rang out as she struggled to catch up to the students.

"You know him?" Jaden asked.

"Take your time to answer," Chumley interjected. "I need a break."

"Yes, I know him," the shop owner answered, "and he knows better than stealing!" She turned her last comment towards the thief.

He turned to look back and lost his grip on the rocks. He plummeted the length of the waterfall and landed with a splash. When he came up for air, Dorothy commented on his change from when she knew him, and Damon spoke with as few words possible. Mana thought he sounded like a stereotypical caveman. Dorothy explained that Damon used to be an Obelisk Blue student who always visited her in the card shop and drew sandwiches. Unfortunately, he was never good at it. Damon also explained—in his own bizarre way—that he had high test scores at the Academy but never did well in actual duels. That also came down to his inability to draw what he needed. Then he decided to put himself in tune with nature to become better at drawing cards. So he left the Academy to live in nature and hone his skills. But the true test of his drawing skills was being able to draw the Golden Eggwich. So he began sneaking into the card shop and drawing the Eggwiches.

"Damon, we understand," Dorothy said when he finished and teared up a little bit.

"Maybe you do, but I don't," Mana said. "It's a _sandwich_."

"Look, I don't think you're a thief anymore, but I like the Eggwiches as much as the next guy," Jaden interjected, "so let's duel! If I win, you stop swiping them; if you win, they're all yours."

 _Seriously?_ Mana sighed in exasperation. _Maybe Mom is right, and I do need more female friends._ She looked to see Alexis had her palm on her forehead. If was official; the girls had lost all vested interest in the need to catch the thief.

Damon's deck completely revolved around being able to draw. He would predict the next card either he or Jaden drew, and then the effect would put Jaden at a disadvantage. _How is he doing this? He doesn't even know what's in Jaden's deck?_ If Mana didn't know better, she'd guess something along the lines of the Millennium Necklace, but not even a Millennium Item had this power. It came down to Damon's draw again—if he guessed it correctly, Jaden would lose the rest of his LifePoints.

For once, Damon was wrong. _I guess that takes out the possibility of some weird mystical power helping him. Though I guess I shouldn't talk because I am learning magic from my card spirits._ Mana relaxed when things weren't over for her friend. He dropped down to 100 LifePoints, but he was still in it. Though the duel was showing everyone that while Dorothy may sell cards, she knew absolutely nothing about how Duel Monsters worked.

Jaden tried to convince Damon that it's impossible for him to correctly guess every draw—he's only human. The Slifer pulled victory from defeat with his last draw. He fused Avian and Burstinatrix for Flame Wingman, and the Flame Wingman took care of the rest. Damon's LifePoints dropped to zero, and Jaden grinned in victory.

As soon as he lost, Damon lost the caveman voice. The whole persona he built that year in the woods fell away, and he cried upon realizing he didn't need to be some nature-dude. He just had to be himself. He hugged Dorothy tightly as she consoled him.

The next Sandwich Day, Jaden and Damon went to make their attempt for the Golden Eggwich. Before they could make their pick, Alexis claimed victory and the Eggwich. "Hey, Alexis, want to trade?" Jaden asked. "I got something green-ish?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana was sitting in the Slifer dining hall for dinner when Professor Banner called for everyone's attention. He introduced a new student named Blair Flannigan. Syrus and Chumley were disinterested—the latter because he wanted to keep eating and the former because he thought Blair would take his sidekick gig. Mana rolled her eyes at them before looking over the new student. He was small, and he looked down at the floor nervously. The large hat the boy wore kept Mana from seeing his hair or much of his face. Blair seemed to be even more timid than Syrus.

Jaden wasted no time in greeting the new student. He went into a cheery pep talk about how Slifer was the best dorm until Banner explained every transfer student started in Slifer. Blair scored high enough on his exam that he would probably be moved to Ra within a few days. While the professor explained this to Jaden, Blair pulled away from the overeager student and hid behind Banner. _He really seems shy._ Mana wondered if there was some way to make the new student feel more comfortable. Even if he was only there for a few days, they could still be friends after he moved.

Jaden's ridicule of the situation led Blair to being moved in with Jaden. All the guys looked at him in shock. _Jaden really did it this time._ "Welcome to Slifer Red, Blair," Mana moved to shake Blair's hand. "I'm Mana Gardener; I live right next door to them. I know these guys can get a little crazy, but I promise you they're cool."

Blair nodded and accepted Mana's handshake. "What's a girl doing in Slifer Red?" he asked.

"I chose to be a Slifer," Mana explained. "It's more fun here with my best friends."

They visited for a while before Mana returned to her room for the night. _I think Blair will be fine here,_ she thought as went to bed.

The next morning, Chancellor Sheppard called for an assembly of the school. "Now the big match-up against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up. Last year Zane, our student rep. whupped them good, and the year before Atem did the same. This year I want to win the school duel again!"

"Hey, Blair, did you know Zane's my brother?" Syrus whispered to the new student.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Syrus bragged, "but Mom says I got the looks."

"Now we still haven't decided who's going to represent us this year," Sheppard continued, "so if you keep hitting those books and dueling hard, you may be the one who gets the honor!"

"All right!" Jaden shouted. "Did you hear what he said? It could be me in this match!"

"Get real, Jaden," Mana shot him down. "Yeah, it could be any of us, but it'll likely be Zane or Atem again."

"How come?" the overeager student asked.

"Because he's amazing," Blair said as he stared at the two candidates. Mana wondered which student he was referring to.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Amazing? What does that got to do with it?" Jaden fumed as they walked outside when classes had finished. "It should be about who's best!"

"Zane did beat you in a duel, Jaden," Syrus pointed out.

"And Atem is his main rival," Mana added.

Before they could discuss it further, Jaden and Mana spotted Blair running off somewhere. They told the others they had to check something out and when after him. They wound up at the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm in time to see Blair climb a tree. _What is he up to?_ The two Slifers raced up the tree to follow their wayward classmate. Jaden leapt onto the balcony to get a closer look; Mana stayed at the tree to hide in the leaves. From her vantage point, she could see Blair take out a deck of cards, look at a few, and then rub his face against the deck itself. _What the heck?_ Jaden backed away as he saw the same thing.

"Come on guys," Mana heard Zane's voice. "What do you say we chill upstairs?"

She looked down to see Zane, Atem, and some other Obelisk students returning to the dorm. Jaden turned to see them to and ran into the room to grab Blair. Through the window Mana saw Jaden pull Blair hard enough his hat fell off. Long dark blue hair broke free. _She's a girl! But why is she pretending to be a guy?_

Blair grabbed her hat booked it out of the room. Jaden only made it to the balcony before he was caught by the Obelisks. "Hey, Atem, look who we caught hanging out in your room."

 _This is Atem's room?_ Mana was very grateful for the leaves and tree branches covering her. The guys noticed the cards Blair left on the ground. "He was also digging around in your cards.

"Oh boy, look, it's not like that," Jaden tried to plead with them. "See there was this guy, well girl—" The Obelisks weren't having any of it. He tried to leave, but they held him by his jacket. They prepared to drag him to Dr. Crowler's office.

"Guys, leave him alone," Atem stopped the others. "He's a friend, so lighten up."

Zane looked over the spilled cards. "Atem's right; let him go."

"What?" Jaden looked at the top two students in confusion.

"Do you want us to reconsider, Jaden," Zane asked. "Or do you want to leave?"

"Leave's good," Jaden booked it out the door.

When he passed by the tree, Mana tried to get his attention. "Jaden!" she hissed, but he didn't notice her. He walked on, and Mana couldn't climb down the tree without the Obelisks noticing her. _Guess I'm going to be here a while._

When the other Obelisks finally left the room, and Atem and Zane came out onto the balcony. "I know you're there, Mana," Atem called to her. "Don't worry, we're not going to bust you. Besides, I get to choose who's in my room during the day."

Mana sighed and swung onto the balcony. "I swear Jaden and I weren't intentionally trespassing."

"I figured," Zane showed her a hairclip he'd found in the room. "Unless this is yours, and I'm guessing it's not Jaden's."

"That's definitely not Jaden's style," Mana chuckled. "I am sorry. I'm pretty sure I know whose it is."

"So do we," the boys said. Mana thought it was funny that they were actually in sync for once.

"Well I'm going to go find Jaden," Mana leapt back into the tree. "Thanks for not turning us in! And good luck on the School Duel! I know whichever of you gets it will do great!" She climbed down and headed towards her own dorm.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

That night, Mana and Jaden discussed with Blair what happened. "Listen, you two," Blair insisted, "the fact that I'm a girl has to stay a secret."

"But what for, Blair?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, I'm mean it's not unheard of for girls to be Slifer," Mana added. "I don't have to be the only one. Besides, you could be in the girls' dorm if you really wanted."

"Look, if we're going to keep a secret, we should at least know why we're keeping one," Jaden reasoned.

"No!" the disguised student shouted. "You don't need to know why! Nobody does! You got that?"

"Fine, but if you're not going to tell us," Jaden smirked, "you at least have to duel me!"

Mana rolled her eyes. Of course Jaden would turn the situation into a duel. He took any opportunity to duel someone. "Seriously, Jaden?"

"How will that solve anything?" Blair asked.

"'Cause in a duel, the truth always comes out," Jaden explained. "So get your game on!"

"Fine, but if I win you keep quiet without me having to explain myself," Blair agreed.

"Hey, this duel will tell me anything I need to do," Jaden said.

"How do we end up in situations like this?" Mana asked no one particular. "Well I'll go watch from the top of the cliff then. At least there I can sit down." She walked up the path and found Syrus and Chumley watching. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked the guys as she sat down next to them.

"We hadn't seen any of you since you ran off earlier," Syrus explained. "So we came looking for you. What are they going to duel about?"

"I can't tell you unless Jaden wins," Mana answered. "Those are the stakes. I'll just say that we found out something Blair doesn't want people to know, and if he wins, Jaden and I keep quiet about it no questions asked."

"And if Jaden wins?" Chumley asked.

"Blair tells why he needs to keep his secret," Mana answered.

"Which secret of hers are you referring to?" Zane asked. He stood behind the Slifers with Alexis and Atem.

 _Well those three are definitely getting along._ It seemed they were always together. Or at least every time Mana saw them. "I think you already know what I'm talking about," she answered.

"So everyone here knows but us?" Syrus asked.

"Blair's not a guy," Atem explained. "She's really a girl."

"Obelisk security cams showed her in our dorm," Zane added.

"But what they didn't show was why she went to all this trouble," Alexis finished.

As the spectators discussed Blair's reasons, the duel started. Blair started off with the monster Maiden in Love. Jaden summoned Avian to attack the Maiden, which depressed Syrus and Chumley. The Maiden's special ability kept her from being destroyed by battle, and she put Avian under her love spell with a Maiden Counter. Mana saw a vision of Avian lovingly comforting the Maiden. _Oh, great._

Blair continued her love combo with Cupid's Kiss. She sent her Maiden to attack, and after she failed to destroy Avian, since he had the Maiden Counter, Blair took control of him and attacked Jaden directly. _That's going to make things difficult._ Jaden tried summoning Sparkman to destroy Avian, but Blair's trap forced the Maiden to block the attack. Maiden cast her spell on Sparkman. Mana saw Avian reprimand Sparkman for attacking the Maiden and Sparkman falling in love with her as well.

"How do I get a Maiden Counter?" Syrus asked with hearts in his eyes. Chumley agreed with him.

"Uh, guys? Try and remember that it's just card you're looking at," Alexis sighed.

"Try and remember who you're talking to," Zane said. "When Sy and I were growing up, he used to claim he was going steady with Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that so?" Alexis chuckled. "Did she break your heart, Sy, or did you just decide to see other monsters?"

"Syrus doesn't have a chance with Dark Magician Girl," Mana rolled her eyes. "The main competition for her heart is the Pharaoh that saved the world from the Shadow Games. No one can compete with that."

"Says who?" Syrus said indignantly before turning his attention back to the duel.

Blair used Happy Marriage to increase Maiden's attack points by Avian's, and then she attacked Sparkman. Once Sparkman was under Blair's control, she had the two Elemental Heroes attack Jaden directly. He survived with only 400 LifePoints. "Face it, Jaden, you can't beat me. I'm dueling for love!" Blair said as she took her hat off and let her hair down.

"Doesn't she mean dueling with love?" Atem asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't put the pieces together yet?" Alexis teased. "Think about it, guys. She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, breaks into your room."

"She's in love!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Big-time, and she's in love with you, Atem," Alexis chuckled.

Mana tried not to laugh as her brother's face flushed slightly red. "Is this seriously the first fangirl you've dealt with?" she asked.

"Most girls don't go this far!" Atem hissed. His sister bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Meanwhile Jaden figured out how to bypass the Maiden's special ability—using a female monster. He summoned Burstinatrix to snap the other heroes out of it. Mana saw her chastising the boys and they quivered in fear of her. Mana wasn't sure which was funnier—her brother's embarrassed expression or Burstinatrix striking fear into the hearts of Avian and Sparkman. Jaden's Burst Return card let Burstinatrix call the others back to his hand. Now that Avian was back, Jaden could fuse for Flame Wingman and wipe out the rest of Blair's LifePoints.

The spectators walked down to the duelists as the final attack hit. Blair promised to tell Jaden the truth, but Jaden declined, saying he and the spectators had already learned enough. Blair looked to see Atem and the others. "Atem, you're here!" she blushed. "Well then, I guess you know. I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room. Not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

"At the national tournament," Atem said. "I was pushed into entering by my uncle, and I ended up winning."

"Yeah, we met right after you won the championship match!" Blair grinned as she blushed. "It was then that I made a pledge: that I would do anything to be with you. I remember you said if I trained really really hard, I could get into Duel Academy like you, so I did! And now that I'm here," she spread her arms wide as her excitement grew, "We can get married!" Mana though she looked like her Maiden in Love in that pose.

Atem stepped back and flushed bright red. "Ha, get married, that's a good one," Jaden laughed. "You could honeymoon in the cafeteria. Dr. Crowler could give you away!"

"I'm not joking," Blair pouted.

"Blair, that's not how love works," Mana decided to take pity on her brother and help him. "You can't just sneak into someone's heart. Think about your Maiden. She used magic to trick the men into falling for her, but once the spell was broken, they were gone, and she was alone. Magic can do a lot of things, but it can't make people truly love each other. True love only comes from honesty and trust."

"Yeah right!" Blair shouted. "You just want Atem for yourself! You're just trying to get rid of me!"

"No, I do not!" Mana cried out. "There's nothing like that between us!" _He's my brother!_

Atem pressed a hand over her mouth before she could say more. "Blair, I'm flattered; I really am. But I don't feel the same way. I don't feel that way about anyone. And I'm not looking for that either. Right now I'm focusing on my only passion: dueling." He let go of Mana and handed Blair her hairclip. "I think this belongs to you." Blair looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry."

"It's time for you to go home," Zane chimed in.

"Wait why does she have to go?" Jaden asked. "Because you guys say so? Hello! She's a student at Duel Academy, and a good one!"

"Jaden, she has to go," Atem insisted.

"What because she might dethrone you two?" Jaden grinned.

"She has to go because she's only in fifth grade," Zane said.

Jaden's grinned dropped. "In fifth grade?" all the Slifers shouted at once.

"So then you're saying that I almost got beat by a girl who's only ten years old?" Jaden shouted.

Blair stuck her tongue out at him. "Ten and a half, if it makes you feel any better," she grinned.

The next morning they saw Blair off on the ferry. She promised to be back as soon as she was old enough. Jaden teased Atem, but Zane pointed out the two of them would be long gone by the time she returned. The joke turned on Jaden when Blair professed her love for him and called him her 'sweet prince.' "Wait, she's supposed to like Atem!" Jaden said, dumbfounded.

"She does like Atem," Mana said.

"But apparently she loves you," Alexis finished.

"Good luck," Atem patted Jaden on the back before walking away with Zane.

Everyone else took off, leaving Jaden to panic over what to do about being the center of a young girl's heart. "If only they had cards to counter this."

 _ **I know the Maiden in Love episode came after the King of Copycats, but that part ended up being a chapter's length on it's own, so that'll be the next chapter. Also I shifted Blair's crush to Atem because I felt I neglected him this chapter and thought it would be funny to have Blair accuse Mana of having feelings for him. Zane didn't have much of a reaction to Blair's crush, so it was fun to write Atem being kind of flustered.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this! Please tell me what you think!**_


	7. The Princess of Games

**_Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, One-Turn-Kills would be much more difficult in the real game than they are now._**

Chapter Seven: The Princess of Games

Mana squealed in delight as she received her letter from home. Paper letters were the only contact they had with the outside world. Aside from the phone in Chancellor Sheppard's office, but students couldn't use that without special permission. Mana ran back to her room with her letter and tore it open.

 _Dear Mana,_

 _I'm glad to hear you and Atem are doing well. I'm also glad to see your friend is making good use of the card I gave him. I guess it just shows Destiny works in mysterious ways. You seem to have made great friends, and I am proud of you. Don't let others get you down; even though you're in Slifer Red, you are making your own path. Remember that as long as you have your friends at your side, you can do anything._

 _I don't know if you'll have heard by the time you get this letter, but they convinced me to let the deck Atem and I built during our time together go on tour as a traveling museum exhibit. I was against it at first, but it's not like I use it anymore, and I know Atem and I inspired a lot of people to become duelists, like your friend Jaden you write home about. If this exhibit helps inspire others, then I'm okay with it, and I'm sure Atem would be too. Anyway, the first stop is going to be Duel Academy. So you'll get to be one of the first to see the display. Let me know if they do it justice. I reserved tickets for you and Atem to see it; just go the owner of the card shop. And before you panic, your mom's name is the one who reserved the ticket for you._

 _Speaking of which, your mom's ballet show went well; it was a sold-out show. I know you guys wanted to come home during break, and we missed seeing you too. I know for sure they filmed the show, so when they send us the tape I'll make sure to send it right along to you. You always enjoy watching Mom perform, so I hope this will make up for you missing it in person._

 _I hope to continue to do well, and I'm rooting for you to be able to help that other friend you mentioned in your last letter. Based on what you said, he sounds a lot like how Kaiba was when we first met. If he is, just showing him you're there for him and treating as a friend will go a long way, even if it's not obvious at first. It was years before people were really convinced Kaiba and I were friends. It was years before Kaiba admitted we were friends. Granted, Joey and Kaiba bickering with each other did not help. Those two have always pushed each other's buttons._

 _Anyway, keep being you. No matter what happens, you'll do great, and you will always be my Dark Magician Girl._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Mana hugged the letter. Yugi always knew exactly how to encourage her. She'd noticed some of his advice creeping into her conversations with her friends. He'd been so understanding when she enrolled under Tea's name, and Mana again thought that she couldn't have asked for a better dad. She wondered how long she could go until she had to tell her friends at least about him. Though she was surprised she had made it this long without blurting anything out.

It would be hard to not blurt anything out during the exhibit. Granted she didn't see anything interesting to cards being behind a display case—she always preferred to hold a card and understand its secrets that way. When Yugi first took Mana to meet Maximillion Pegasus, she amused him by asking about all the stories behind each card. Pegasus was delighted to meet someone so fascinated by the lore and magic of Duel Monsters. He began compiling stories of every card and legend he had found and sent them to Mana. Pegasus's stories were so detailed, Mana sometimes studied from them instead of her textbook, although that was another secret she had to keep from her friends.

Mana put her father's letter away and took out the spellbook she had received from the Dark Magicians. As she opened it, the two spellcasters appeared in her room. "So what are we working on today, Mahad?" she asked the master. She had begun calling him by his human name shortly after her lessons with him began.

"Well, I would like to teach you potions in addition to spellcasting," the Dark Magician began in his very—in Mana's opinion—uptight way, "but since we don't have the materials, we shall go over. . ." Mana braced herself for a very long and very boring lesson.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

First thing the next morning Mana went to the card shack to see about the exhibit. The shop was open, but it was still early. It wouldn't last as soon as people saw the posters of Yugi advertising the upcoming exhibit open the next day. Mana noticed some of the flyers featured Yugi's picture from his Battle City days, and the others looked like the Pharaoh when he was there. "Hey, Dorothy," she called to the owner.

"Oh, Mana, it's good to see you," Dorothy came out and greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told my mom reserved a ticket to the Yugi exhibit for me," Mana explained. "I was hoping to pick it up before the rush comes."

"Oh, yes, let me see," Dorothy looked through her files. "Yep, here it is. Tea Gardner reserved one ticket for Mana Gardner. Funny, I feel like I should know that name. Tea Gardner." Dorothy put a finger to her chin as she thought about it.

"She gets that a lot; it's one of those names," Mana fibbed as she took the ticket. Not only was Tea known for being a ballerina, but her name had stuck out when word got out Yugi was getting married. Some people had been disappointed—some because they couldn't understand why the King of Games would marry a ballet dancer and others because that meant they couldn't marry Yugi themselves. Mana always rolled her eyes at those kinds of fangirls. Tea had never let it get to her, and some people just couldn't understand that kind of love if it punched them in the face. In a way they were almost a celebrity couple. But judging from what Dorothy actually knew about dueling, she probably wouldn't put the pieces together.

Mana went through the day like any other. She heard students gossip as buzz for the exhibit spread. She resisted the urge to join in; she didn't trust herself to not blurt out anything she would regret later. As Jaden slept through classes yet again, though Mana had to applaud his creativity in painting his eyelids before he crashed, Syrus convinced Mana to go with him to get tickets to the exhibit over their lunch hour. She'd had to admit she already got her ticket, but she knew the line would be long and Syrus could use the company while waiting.

Syrus managed to get himself a ticket no problem, but he also wanted to get one for Jaden since Jaden probably wouldn't know about the exhibit until it was too late. Syrus's second ticket was the last one, and another student wanted the ticket also. He was a Ra Yellow student with dark brown hair that stood almost straight up. His said his name was Dimitri. They decided the only way to settle who got the ticket was with a duel.

When the duel started, Mana realized Dimitri was using a deck almost exactly like Dr. Crowler's. He wasted no time in summoning Ancient Gear Golem like how Crowler did in his duel against Jaden. Said duelist walked in at that point, and Syrus explained what the stakes were. Jaden immediately went into fanboy mode and reminisced the adventures the deck went on. "But the deck's not going on tour with the Egyptian Gods," Syrus explained.

"Of course they're not going; the God cards were destroyed years ago," Mana said. "Besides, even if the cards were still around, they're too dangerous. Only certain duelists can use them."

"Even so, we're still going to see Yugi's legendary deck," Jaden had stars in his eyes.

"But it's not like it's the deck Yugi uses nowadays," Mana scoffed.

"But it's still amazing to see. I mean it has his famous monsters like Dark Magician in it," Jaden insisted.

"I have Dark Magician in my deck," Mana pointed out.

As Mana and Jaden debated, Syrus continued his duel against Dimitri. Mana noticed that not only did Dimitri use the same deck as Crowler, he talked like Crowler too. He sent the Golem into an attack on Syrus's Jetroid, but Syrus countered with Jetroid's ability, letting him activate Magic Cylinder from his hand and reflect the Golem's attack back to Dimitri and took out his LifePoints.

Jaden congratulated Syrus, and Syrus admitted he know what to do based on what Jaden did against Crowler. As they went back to class, Mana heard Obelisks and Ras making fun of Dimitri for losing to Syrus and for copying Crowler's deck. _You'd think a guy smart enough to be in Ra Yellow would know to make his own deck. Copying someone's deck keeps him from putting his own heart in it. He'll never win if he keeps this up._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

That night Mana sat in the guys' room staring at her cards. Jaden sat at his desk staring at Winged Kuriboh, and Syrus was telling Chumley about his victory over Dimitri. When Syrus finished, he noticed Jaden and Mana weren't listening, he asked what was up.

"Yugi's deck," Jaden answered. "I just can't get it out of my head."

"Why?" Chumley asked.

"Why? Why do you like grilled cheese?" Jaden countered.

"Yugi's amazing," Mana said. "I can honestly say he inspired me to become a duelist." It felt weird to not acknowledge him as her dad. Back home in Domino she'd puff her chest out in pride whenever Yugi's name came up. She suddenly felt homesick.

"You didn't seem as interested in the store," Syrus pointed out.

"I don't get a thrill looking at cards behind a sheet of glass," Mana explained. "I need to hold it in my hand, which there's no way they'd let us do that. Also half the cards in that deck are in mine. I have the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Mirror Force, Magic Cylinder," she counted off a finger with every card she listed. "I'd feel different if Yugi were here himself, or a copy of the deck he currently uses. Though I have to wonder how Atem's feeling about this. It's his dad's deck on display."

"He's probably the most popular guy right now," Jaden grinned.

"I just really want to see Dark Magician Girl," hearts appeared in Syrus's eyes as he spoke.

"Dude, Dark Magician Girl is in my deck," Mana pointed out. "And as I've said before, you don't have a chance with her."

"What makes you say that?" Syrus turned indignant. "You think I'm not good enough?"

"Well to start, she's a card spirit, and unless you can see and hear her, you can't communicate, so there's that." Mana said. "And then there's the whole she was engaged to the Pharaoh that saved the world from the Shadow Games. I don't you think you can compete with a Pharaoh."

"What?" Syrus's eyes bugged out. "How do you know that?"

"It's part of the whole Nameless Pharaoh legend," Mana answered, "and I was named after the girl whose Ka was Dark Magician Girl. She was the Pharaoh's childhood friend, and they fell in love. They would have been married if Zorc hadn't shown up. Now the Ka of that Mana lives in the Spirit World as Dark Magician Girl, waiting to help her Pharaoh should he need it, and the human part waits in the Afterlife for his spirit to rest, and they will be together again."

Syrus flopped on his back in disbelief. Mana struggled not to laugh at his disappointed expression. "You sure know a lot about this legend," Chumley said.

"Yeah, well I was named after that girl," Mana explained. "I like to know about her."

"Well we keep talking about cards and legends, and now I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. So who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?"

"While they're setting up?" Chumley thought about it. "Hey, that's an idea. I mean, then we'll avoid the rush."

"Wait so I dueled to get that ticket for you, and you aren't even going to use it?" Syrus asked as he sat up.

"We'll be the first in line tomorrow too!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, I don't think it's a good idea," Mana said. "If we get caught, we could be banned from the exhibit. Or worse." She really didn't want to explain to Yugi why she got banned from his exhibit.

"Come on," Jaden pushed them, forcing Mana and Syrus to relent.

The four of them crept past guards on their way to the display. Mana couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss as the moved closer to the exhibit. She jumped when they almost ran into Bastion and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. As she calmed herself down, Bastion explained he was there for the same reason they were—to take a sneak peek of the deck.

A woman's scream came from inside the exhibit hall. The five students rushed in to find Dr. Crowler in front of the broken display case. The empty broken display case. The guys began accusing Crowler of stealing the deck. "Hold on, guys," Mana interrupted them. "If he stole the deck, he wouldn't be here screaming about it being gone. Besides, I'm sure he has a key."

"Thank you, Miss Gardner," Crowler hugged her in appreciation.

Mana pushed him away. "I may not like you that much," she said, "but you have no reason to steal Yugi's deck." _Stay calm, Mana. Use your head to find Dad's deck. Just don't panic._ She struggled to keep her anxiety down about the theft of her dad's deck. Even though he didn't use it anymore, it still symbolized the bond he shared with Pharaoh Atem. Especially since Yugi didn't have the Puzzle anymore. He would be devastated if they couldn't recover the deck. "Let's go find the real thief," Mana led the charge to catch the culprit.

They split up to find the culprit. _I have to find Dad's deck._ Mana ran frantically around looking for the thief. _Think! If I had just stolen a legendary deck, where would I go?_

Mana arrived at the harbor just as Syrus lost a duel. Mana looked to the victor and saw Dimitri. Her stress level rose when she saw he was mimicking Yugi's stance and wearing his jacket flared out just like him and Atem. "Dimitri!" she yelled. "Did you steal Yugi's deck?"

Dimitri just laughed as he reveled in his victory. "It's good to be the King of Games!"

"Knock it off, Dimitri!" Mana struggled to rein in her temper. He definitely had the deck. "Hand over the deck!"

"Dimitri?" the fraud smirked. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm Yugi."

"No, you're not! The real Yugi isn't arrogant like this! He never flaunts his King of Games title!"

"Look, young lady, I think you need to calm down." Dimitri didn't even flinch at Mana's outburst. Mana realized he may have studied Yugi's dueling techniques, but he didn't know the first thing about Yugi's family.

"Just stop it, Dimitri!" Mana screamed. "You're not Yugi! You're not my dad!"

The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. She pressed her hands to her mouth. Everyone else looked at her in shock. "Mana?" Jaden asked.

Dimitri regained his composure. "I don't have a daughter. And if you really want to prove this deck isn't mine, you'll have to beat me!"

"Bring it on, Dimitri!" Mana accepted the challenge. "If it's the only way to get his deck back, I'll gladly take you on!"

Syrus tossed her the duel disk he just used. "You'd better explain when this is over," he said.

"I promise I will," Mana said as she activated the duel disk and loaded her deck. "It's time to duel!" she called to Dimitri.

"That's my line," Dimitri said as he activated his.

"I'll go first," Mana drew. "I'll start with the Apprentice Magician (400/800) in defense mode and play one card face-down. Your move!"

Dimitri smirked. "I fuse Berfomet and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800). Now attack! Pulverizing Pounce!" Chimera's attack destroyed the Apprentice Magician.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed by battle, I can summon a level-two or lower Spellcaster from my deck in face-down defense mode. I choose Old Vindictive Magician (450/600)!" Mana played her monster.

"At least she seems to be holding her own," Chumley commented.

"Well, yeah, she said Yugi is her dad," Syrus added. "Though nothing I tried to beat Dimitri worked."

"So are you saying Mana doesn't have much of a chance?" Chumley asked.

"It's a possibility."

"It's more than that," Bastion chimed in. "Dimitri's a copycat duelist, so in order to defeat him, you must exploit the failings of whomever he's copying, as you did when you first dueled him, Syrus. You knew he was copying Crowler's deck, and you knew what its weaknesses were. That's how you won. But the problem is now he's copying Yugi—a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known—that is, if he has any at all."

"But if anyone knows what Yugi's weaknesses are, it has to be Mana!" Jaden insisted.

 _I really let the cat out of the bag._ "Now it's my turn! I draw!" Mana pulled a monster that would help. "I flip summon my Old Vindictive Magician. Being flipped up activates her effect to destroy a monster on your field. So say good-bye to Chimera!" The elderly magician raised her hand and fired her magic at the two-headed beast.

"When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet from the graveyard!"

"Well don't get used to his company," Mana smirked. "I sacrifice my Old Vindictive Magician to summon my Dark Red Enchanter (2300/2200)!" The red-robed spellcaster appeared on her field. "Go! Destroy Berfomet!" The magical energy disintegrated the horned beast. "I play one card face-down and end my turn." _He definitely knows how to use Dad's strategies. If only he knew why Dad stopped using that deck._

"All right," Dimitri drew his card. "For my turn, I play one card face-down and play this—Monster Reincarnation. Now by discarding one card, I get back one monster from my graveyard. Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, return!" he summoned the monster he reclaimed from the graveyard. "And now I activate the magic of Swords of Revealing Light! For three turns your monsters are useless."

"You're mimicking old-school Yugi," Mana pushed the fraud's buttons as she drew. "He doesn't use the word magic when he duels anymore. Also, you activated Dark Red Enchanter's special ability. He gains a spell counter every time a spell is activated, and he gains 300 attack points per counter. You just gave him two counters, so now he's at 2900."

She weighed her options. _I don't have anything to get rid of the Swords. Honestly, they're not my biggest problem. I definitely don't trust that face-down. My first instinct is Mirror Force, but I can't assume that. Besides, it'd be overkill since he already has Swords. Dust Tornado, maybe?_ Mana took a chance. "I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) in defense mode."

"You're Valkyria won't be around long enough to do anything," Dimitri smirked. "I activate Dark Renewal! It activates when you make a summoning. Now by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own, I can bring back a spellcaster monster from the graveyard."

"I had a feeling you discarded Mahad for Monster Reincarnation," Mana said.

"I don't know what you mean by Mahad, but I can now resurrect the spellcaster I discarded. Gazelle, Valkyria, make some room for the one, the only, my friend, Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" The purple-robed spellcaster rose from the Dark Renewal tomb on Dimitri's field.

"Oh, please, he's not your friend!" Mana challenged him. "If he was, you'd know what I meant by Mahad! And don't expect me to be impressed with Dark Magician! He's in my deck too! Also my Enchanter is still stronger than your Dark Magician! So make your move, Dimitri!"

"You mean Yugi," the fraud never let Mana's accusations get to him, even though she was making it more and more apparent he wasn't the real Yugi. _You'd think what I let slip would have fazed him more._ It was taking everything Mana had to keep her temper reined in. "I choose to play the magic of Thousand Knives," Dimitri played his card and destroyed Dark Red Enchanter with the spell. "Still think he's not my friend? Well prepare to witness his loyalty! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Mana's LifePoints dropped to 1500.

"Mana!" her friends yelled in concern.

 _It's just a hologram; it's not really Mahad. Just like it's not really Dad._ Mana refused to show Dimitri how much his attack hurt her. She had to stay strong. "It'll take more than that to take me down!" she called out.

"That's the spirit," Dimitri mimicked Yugi's encouraging attitude, which infuriated Mana even more. "Never give up. Always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I say."

"Don't you talk about the Heart of the Cards!" Mana's temper flared out. "You stole that deck! Your heart is _not_ bonded to those cards! And you'll never win because of it! My turn!" Mana drew her card. _Alright! Mirror Force! That should cut Dimitri down to size!_ I summon another Magician's Valkyria in defense mode, and I play one card face-down. Make your move!"

"Don't forget, because of Sword of Revealing Light out, you still can't attack," Dimitri smirked. "But I can. Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"I don't think so! I activate my face-down card! Mirror Force! And you should know what that means! Say good-bye to Dark Magician!"

"Alright! Mana finally got rid of the Dark Magician!" Syrus called.

"And with no Egyptian God Cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest card in Yugi's deck," Bastion added.

"No, it's not!" Mana called to her friends. "Dark Magician isn't the strongest card in that deck! Trust me, I know!"

"You're absolutely right!" Dimitri said. "And your Mirror Force won't work as well as you hoped! I activate the spell Dedication Through Light and Darkness! It takes Dark Magician and lets me turn him into something more powerful! The Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!" _Ah, great, he had that spell._ Dimitri summoned his chaos mage in defense mode, which protected him from Mirror Force. "And just by successfully summoning him, I'm allowed to bring back a spell from my graveyard to my hand. Just face it. This deck and I work perfectly together. Always have, always will."

"Just shut up!" Mana said as she reached for her next card. _I can't let him take Dad's Deck._ Her hands shook as she stared at her deck. _I wish Atem were here. He should be the one dueling, not me. If he were here, he'd beat Dimitri no problem. I don't know if I can really do this._

"Mana, do not lose hope," Dark Magician Girl's voice rang in her head. "You are powerful, and you can defeat him. You are not alone. You have me, Mahad, and all your friends supporting you. Believe in yourself."

 _Thanks, Dark Magician Girl._ Mana pulled herself together and drew her card. _I can't lose sight of my goal. She's right. I can do this!_ "It's my turn!" She flipped over her spirit partner. I sacrifice my Magician's Valkyria to summon Dark Magician Girl!" The blue-and-pink clad spellcaster appeared in her swarm of bubbles and winked at Dimitri. "And since you sacrificed Dark Magician, she gets an extra 300 attack points. Now I'll boost her strength by another 700 with Magic Formula." The spellbook appeared in the blonde spellcaster's hand. Mana noticed it looked a lot like the book she had been studying her magic from. "This is the last turn for Swords of Revealing Light, so I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Dimitri drew. "I summon Kuriboh in attack mode. Then I'll equip the Dark Magician of Chaos with the Book of Secret Arts, giving him another 300 attack points. Now he's once again the strongest monster on the field. Go, Mystic Strike!" The chaos mage went in for the kill.

"Not so fast!" Mana revealed on of her face-down card. "I activate the spell card Enemy Controller! It lets me switch your chaos mage into defense mode." She sighed as she survived another attack. Dimitri ended his turn with a face-down.

"All right, Mana!" Syrus cheered. "You and Dark Magician Girl can do this!"

"Yes we can! It's my turn!" Mana drew. "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards!" She looked over her possibilities before playing. "I set one card face-down, and I summon White Magician Pikeru (1200/0). Pikeru, attack Kuriboh with your white magic!"

"I activate the spell card Multiply! By sacrificing one Kuriboh, I can summon Kuriboh Tokens on every open spaces in my monster card zone. You're attack still happens, but it's significance has been diminished." The white magic hit one of the Kuribohs.

"It's a good thing I still have Dark Magician Girl's attack!" Mana moved to deal with the chaos mage. "Go, Dark Burning Attack!" The female spellcaster finally eliminated her foe.

"It won't matter," Dimitri started his turn. "I play the magical Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hands." Mana sighed in relief as her hand was refreshed. "Excellent. I drew the monster Watapon. You see, if Watapon is drawn to my hand by way of magic, trap, or monster effect, I can summon him to the field. But he won't be out for long. Because I'm going to sacrifice him and bring out my own Dark Magician Girl!"

 _Don't panic. My Dark Magician Girl is still stronger because of Magic Formula._ Mana had never faced another duelist with Dark Magician Girl. She knew other people did, but Yugi was the only one she'd met, and he'd switched to his Silent and Toy cards.

"Next I activate the magic of Mystical Space Typhoon! With it, I can destroy your Magic Formula!" Dimitri evened the field with his spell. "And now, I'll play my own Magic Formula. You called me a copycat, but you're the one duplicating the cards in my deck."

"Don't mock my deck!" Mana shouted. "At least I made it myself, and my dad gave me a lot of these cards! Also since you destroyed Magic Formula, I gain 1000 LifePoints."

"Well they won't help you now as my Dark Magician Girl destroys yours. Go, Dark Burning Attack!" Mana cried in pain as her spirit partner was destroyed. _Why does it always hurt when she's gone?_ "The Heart of the Cards are indeed powerful, aren't they, Mana?"

"I told you to shut up about the Heart of the Cards!" she gasped. She only had 1800 LifePoints left while Dimitri had yet to lose any. "You don't know anything! About me, or about Yugi! I draw!" She flipped over Chaos Sorcerer and remembered when Yugi had given it to her years ago.

" _Whoa! This monster's really powerful! And I don't need to sacrifice a monster to summon him!"_

" _This other version of Black Luster Soldier is the same way!" Atem grinned. "He's even more powerful than the normal Black Luster Soldier!"_

" _Yes, these cards are powerful, and I believe they'll help your decks a lot," Yugi chuckled at his children's enthusiasm. "But you must not rely on them too much. There is another card like these that has been declared too powerful for official tournaments. Kaiba has a copy of it. It's called Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End."_

" _That's like mine!" Atem shouted. "Mine says Envoy of the Beginning."_

" _Yes. These ones have not been banned from tournaments, but that's partly because most people have never seen copies of these. I have a copy of the Black Luster Soldier in the deck I built with Pharaoh Atem. I don't know if these will ever be banned, but it is a possibility. So while I want you to use them, I also want you to be ready for the day people say they are unfairly powerful._

" _I promise to take good care of it," both siblings said at the same time. They grinned at each other._

Mana smiled at the memory. Dimitri had nothing on her bond with her dad and brother. "I remove Magician's Valkyria and Apprentice Magician, one light monster and one dark monster, from my graveyard to special summon my Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000)!" She heard her friends' shock as her Sorcerer appeared on the field.

"You're Sorcerer isn't strong enough to beat my Dark Magician Girl."

She smirked at her opponent. "Who said I was going to attack her?" Dimitri's slightly shocked face was worth it. "I use Chaos Sorcerer's ability to remove your Dark Magician Girl from the game!" The hologram of the blonde spellcaster vanished. Dimitri gained 1000 LifePoints because his Magic Formula was destroyed. "Since Chaos Sorcerer can't attack on the turn he used his effect, I end my turn."

"Keep it up, Mana! Win back that deck!" Jaden cheered for her, followed by the others.

"Well two can play at that game," Dimitri said as he drew. "The Heart of the Cards has served me again. I remove Kuriboh and Watapon, one dark monster and one light monster, from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)." _He's using Atem's monster!_ "I'll have him attack your Chaos Sorcerer. Luster Strike!"

"I play Negate Attack!" Mana revealed her face-down card. "As its name suggests, it stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase. And since you technically declared an attack with Black Luster Soldier, you can't use his other effect to remove Chaos Sorcerer from play."

"Clever girl," Dimitri relented. "No matter; I'll finish you next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that."

"Would you shut it? You know nothing about the Heart of the Cards!" Mana closed her eyes. _This is it. I won't get another draw. Heart of the Cards, please guide me!_ She drew. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Monster Reborn. _Yes!_ "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to resurrect Dark Magician Girl!" Mana's spirit partner returned to the field in attack position. "Next I activate the spell card Sage's Stone. Since I have Dark Magician Girl on my field, I can summon Dark Magician from my deck. So say hello to my friend Mahad!" The purple-robed spellcaster appeared next to his student. "Now I use Chaos Sorcerer's effect to remove your Black Luster Soldier from the game." Chaos Sorcerer's magic hit the Black Luster Soldier, pulling him from the field. "Finally, I equip Dark Magician Girl with Black Pendant, which increases her attack points by 500." _Okay, he has 5000 LifePoints. Mahad is at 2500, and Dark Magician Girl is at 2800. I got this._ "You're through, Dimitri! My magicians will see to that. Go, attack him directly! Double Dark Magic Attack!"

The spellcasters swooped in and crossed their staffs, combining their magic into one powerful blast. Their magic took all of Dimitri's LifePoints, and Mana struck her victory pose—left eye closed while her right hand held a horizontal V in front of her open right eye. "And that's why you don't mess with the Heart of the Cards!"

Dimitri sank to his knees in defeat. "I've been beaten. Even with my—with Yugi's legendary cards. What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?"

"The answer to that is obvious," Zane's voice rang out.

Mana turned to see Zane, Atem, and Alexis walking down the cliff to where Mana and Dimitri had dueled. "Hey, you're Zane. And Atem Muto!" Dimitri identified the two Obelisk seniors.

"It was bold of you to steal my dad's deck," Atem said.

"Why are you guys here?" Mana asked. _Did they see the whole duel?_

"Why else?" Zane answered. "To see the deck."

"Zane convinced me to go see it early," Atem explained. "Though it's not like I haven't already seen it. Anyway when we snuck into the event hall, we saw the display case broken and the deck gone. So we went to look for it; I couldn't just let someone get away with stealing Dad's deck."

"We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far, and we found you here dueling," Alexis added.

"We've been here a while," Zane finished, "as have others. The duel attracted quite a bit of attention." Other students slowly made themselves visible; it looked like the entire student body was there.

"We got here just as the duel started," Atem said. "We also heard Mana's slip of the tongue."

Mana's face flushed red as everyone looked at her. "Oh, that's right; you said Yugi was your dad," Jaden remembered. "Is that true?"

Mana looked around nervously, avoiding all eye contact. "It's true," Atem answered for her. "She's my little sister."

"But her last name's Gardner," Syrus pointed out.

"It's our mom's maiden name," Mana admitted, "and she still uses it for her stage name. She's a ballerina; I told you about her over break. I just didn't want to be compared to my dad and Atem all the time, so I enrolled under a different name. I wanted to be like any other student, and prove myself as a duelist in my own right. Not as Yugi's daughter or Atem's sister."

"And you did," Atem said as he hugged his sister. "You defeated Dad's legendary deck. He would be proud of you."

Everyone applauded Mana's victory. She heard various comments about her being a Muto, a powerful duelist, and one person asking if she would tutor him in spellcasters—he was failing. _I guess the cat really is out of the bag._

"So what now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, kid," Zane started, "the punishment for stealing as always been straight up expulsion. But what do you say, Atem and Mana? The deck belongs to your family."

"I think pretty much everyone enjoyed seeing Dad's deck in a duel instead of in a display case; even we've rarely seen it used in person. And he did push Mana into coming out of her shell. So I'm okay with letting him go."

All the students were quickly agreeing to not turn Dimitri in. Soon the only person who hadn't said anything was the victor herself. "Mana?" her brother looked at her questioningly.

Mana took the deck from Dimitri and looked through the cards. She could almost see Pharaoh Atem and her dad dueling with them through Battle City and their other adventures.

"I'm okay with not ratting him out on one condition," Mana answered. "He needs to stop copying other people's decks." The Ra copycat looked at her in shock. "Throughout that duel, while you were pretending to be my dad, you kept saying the Heart of the Cards was on your side. But that wasn't true. The Heart of the Cards will never be on your side until you make your own deck and put your own heart in it. Other people's decks will never resonate with your heart for the sole reason that they are not your deck. You're not even putting yourself out there when you copy someone's deck."

"She's right, Dimitri," Zane added. "You'll never truly win or lose until you put yourself out there, and that means creating your own deck and your own strategies. Not piggy-backing off of someone else's. After all, there is no amount of studying that you can do to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."

"And that's how the Heart of Cards works," Atem finished. "By believing in your own cards and strategies."

"Okay," Dimitri agreed.

The Mutos and their entourage returned the deck to the display case and a very grateful Dr. Crowler.

The next day, Mana, Jaden, and Chumley reveled in the normalcy of the morning. At least in what the standard of normal seemed to be. Jaden also showed off a poster signed by Yugi he'd gotten. "Jaden, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not Yugi's signature. Or even his handwriting," Mana shot down his good mood.

"What? No way!" Jaden looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes way," Mana insisted. "I know his handwriting, and that's not it. I have a collection of letters he sent me; you can look at them if you don't believe me."

Chumley also commented that he saw Dimitri in the merchandise with a pen after they'd returned the deck, and Dimitri had been talking in his Yugi voice at the time too.

"Mana!" Syrus called her as he ran into the room. "Mana, come quick!"

"Syrus, what is it?" Mana asked her panicking friend. "And why do you need me?"

"It's Dimitri!" her friend panted. "He's at it again!"

 _Oh no he isn't!_ Mana fought the urge to thrash the Ra. Their agreement was that Dimitri stop with the copying.

Syrus led them to the woods where Dimitri was practicing his latest impersonation: Mana. The copycat wore a long brown wig, a sleeveless Slifer Red Blazer, and white pants with red boots. "I've been waiting for you," Dimitri said in a slightly high-pitched voice to mimic Mana.

 _At least he's not wearing a skirt. I don't know where he'd find one, and I really don't think he could pull off that look._ "What are you doing, Dimitri?" Mana demanded. "We agreed you would stop with the copying!"

"Who's Dimitri?" the copycat innocently asked. "I'm Mana Gardner, a Slifer Red. The King of Games is my dad." He made a poor attempt at Mana's victory pose.

Mana's temper flared. She stormed up to him and grabbed him by his collar with both hands. "Now you listen to me very closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself." Dimitri gulped nervously. "I don't want you copying me and saying stuff about my dad or brother. I _don't_ want to flaunt my family legacy here, but I will make an exception if you harass me or my friends. If I catch you impersonating _anyone_ , I will hunt you down and make you regret everything, starting with the fact you _did_ steal the deck from the display. Now go make your own deck and be yourself, not someone's imitation." Mana shoved him away and walked back to her friends. "Oh, and just so you know, I did report the falsely signed merchandise to Dorothy. You better hope she doesn't figure out it was you." Dimitri scurried off.

"Mana, that was kind of terrifying," Syrus gulped.

"Should you have really threatened him like that?" Chumley asked nervously.

"No, I probably shouldn't have," Mana ran a hand through her hair. "I've spent a lot of time with my uncles Joey, Tristan, and Seto, and I guess they've rubbed off on me more than I thought. I'll admit I have a temper, but no one has ever ticked me off like Dimitri has in the last two days. That was a lot like how Uncle Joey or Uncle Seto would have handled it. If Dad were here I'd get such a scolding."

"Wait, are the uncles you're referring to Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba?" Jaden recognized the names.

"Yeah, they're not really related to me, but they're Dad's close friends and they've always looked after us," Mana explained. "That card pendant Atem wears was a gift from Uncle Seto."

"Can you actually follow through on any of those threats you gave Dimitri," Syrus asked.

"Actually, I probably could," Mana admitted. "We did agree that in exchange for not turning him in, he would stop copying people's decks—I figured impersonating them was implied. If he continues with the copying, then he's going against our agreement. As for the rest, Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan made sure Atem and I knew how to protect ourselves outside of a duel—they got into a lot of fights when they were younger. Dad frowned on them teaching us, but they figured it was better than being caught by some thug. And Uncle Seto owns Duel Academy. He's Chancellor Sheppard's boss."

"So you and Atem could really take over if you wanted to," Chumley said, impressed.

"Not in the way you're thinking," Mana said as they started walking back to the Slifer Dorm. "Uncle Seto may push things for himself, but that's because he feels he's earned it, and he has, given his record. It has to be really serious for him to intervene on Atem's or my behalf. Also Atem and I already know we have to live up to Dad's legacy, and we both want to prove ourselves, not just have things handed to us because we're Yugi's kids. Atem's almost the spitting image of Dad. I'm sure you've heard people talk about whether or not he lives up to Yugi's legacy. And that's why I entered under Mom's name—I didn't want to be compared to them. Especially since my grades are nowhere near as good as Atem's."

"Okay, so most of this makes sense," Jaden thought everything over. "I just have one more question. Who's Mahad? You kept bringing him during your duel."

"Remember that story I told you the night before we went to the Abandoned Dorm?"

"Kind of?" they admitted.

"Mahad was the guy who became the Dark Magician," Mana said as they finally got to the dorm. "Here, I'll finish explaining everything inside."

They settled themselves in Mana's room and turned their attention to her. "I didn't tell you the complete ending of that story—you know where someone solves the Millennium Puzzle and the Shadow Games return?"

"So they're really going to come back?" Chumley crept away from the group.

"They already did," Mana said. "What I didn't tell you was that my dad already solved the Millennium Puzzle and released the spirit of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh shared a body with him for the few years he was here, which was during Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and the Grand Championship. We don't tell a lot of people because some might see Dad as being a fraud because of it—having another spirit fighting alongside him. So you can't tell anyone about him."

"We promise to keep quiet about it," Jaden said. "So what happened to the Pharaoh?"

"A few months after the Grand Championship, Dad went to Egypt with my mom and uncles. They visited the Tablet of Forgotten Memories, and the Pharaoh relived part of his life—mainly his coronation to his defeat of Zorc. And Zorc did rise. He almost crossed from the Pharaoh's Memory World into ours, but Dad and the Pharaoh together stopped him, and they finally found out the Pharaoh's name: Atem."

"Hey, that's your brother's name!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Whom did you he was named after?" Mana joked. "Anyway, after Zorc was defeated, Pharaoh Atem had a final test before he could cross into the Afterlife. He had to duel someone worthy and lose, or his soul would be trapped in the Puzzle for another 5000 years. Dad faced him, and though it was the hardest duel for both of them, Dad won, and the Pharaoh crossed into the Afterlife. The tomb they dueled in collapsed shortly after, and all the Millennium Items were sealed underground."

"So you never met the Pharaoh?" Chumley asked.

"Nope, he was gone before my parents even graduated high school, though he did share all of his past with Dad," Mana answered. "And that's also why Dad stopped using that deck. It was the one he and the Pharaoh built together. Without Atem, he didn't feel right using it, and the duel had proved Dad was ready to stand on his own without Atem guiding him. So he made his own deck to keep fighting with. Believe me; you don't want to mess with the Silent Swordsman or Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction."

"No wonder you know so much about that legend," Syrus said.

"I told you the first time shared this story that I was named after the Dark Magician Girl," Mana said, "though I've always been interested in the stories behind the cards." She went to her desk and pulled out a thick binder filled with papers. "If you guys want to know about any card lore, check this out. It's a collection of stories that inspired the different cards."

"That's a lot of stories," Jaden stared at the binder. "Where'd you get them?"

"Maximillion Pegasus," she answered. "He's the one famous person who actually does dote on me. He likes having someone to share these stories with, so he started putting them together and sending them to me."

"You've really been holding out on us," Syrus said.

"Guys, please don't let my family change what you think of me," Mana pleaded. "I'm still the same Mana, just with the truth being told."

"Don't worry about it, Mana," Jaden assured her. "You're still our friend.

"You guys are the best."

The guys began looking through the binder and Mana began writing a letter. When she got to the last paragraph, she said, "Hey, guys, I'm writing a letter home. Anything you want to say to my dad?"

Mana put their wishes and greeting in as she finished the letter. Before she sealed in the envelope, she read it over one last time.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Well the cat's out of the bag. It happened the night before your deck's exhibit. Which, by the way, was done very well. It was a great display, though I can't tell how people didn't notice the difference between you and the Pharaoh._

 _Anyway, the night before the deck was stolen by a copycat duelist. My friends and I chased him down, but the only way to get it back was to beat him in a duel—with your deck. He even tried impersonating you. I got so frustrated with him, and I let slip the truth. He was good; he knew all the strategies of your deck, and he didn't even let who I was faze him._

 _It was a hard duel. There were a couple of times I thought I might not win, but I stuck with it. The Heart of the Cards was on my side, and I pulled through and won the duel. I recovered the deck, but the thief wasn't caught. Afterward I found out the entire student body had witnessed the duel. Everyone in the school heard my confession. Everyone now knows I'm a Muto._

 _I couldn't have won the duel without your teachings and the Chaos Sorcerer you gave me. You're always there for me, and you're the best dad I could hope for. I love you._

 _I told Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley about everything, including Pharaoh Atem. I had told them the legend before now and left out your involvement, but now they know everything. They're actually here reading the collection of stories Pegasus gave me as I write this. Jaden says he looks forward to meeting you again, and thanks you for Winged Kuriboh. He promises to duel you someday, and he doesn't want you to hold back on his account. Syrus, after getting over the shock of getting to say something to the famous King of Games, says hello and wants to know where he can get a Dark Magician Girl card—he absolutely adores her. He calls it a card crush. I've told him multiple times it won't work out—she's in love with the Pharaoh, and he can't go to the Spirit World to see her. Chumley's first response when I asked if he wanted to say anything was "Does he like grilled cheese?" Then he asked for an autograph. Part of me wants to invite them over for break sometime. The other part worries about what trouble we might find if I do._

 _I can't wait to see you over our next break. Give everyone my wishes._

 _Love,_

 _Mana_

 ** _Thank you for reading! The next chapters may take me a while as I write out the School Duel. I'll have to write two duels completely from scratch. I promise I will try not to make you wait too long. Anyway, tell me what you think! I'll take any advice about how to make this story better!_**


	8. School Rivalries

_**Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did I would have Dan Green record a bunch of ringtones for me as both Yugi and Atem. And the rest of the cast record ringtones as their characters.**_

Chapter Eight: School Rivalries

Atem stood next to Zane as they stood by long table of professors. They had been called in to discuss who would be the representative for the School Duel with North Academy. Dr. Crowler was pushing for one of the two Obelisk students to be the representative, but Chancellor Sheppard had gotten word that North Academy was using a first-year student, and Sheppard wanted to be a good sport and use a first-year as well. "I don't see why you think it's such a bad idea, Dr. Crowler," Atem spoke up. "I mean, I was a first-year when I was the rep."

"I'm fine with whatever is decided," Zane said.

"Well then, the only question is who this first-year will be," Sheppard opened the floor for nominations."

"Jaden Yuki," Zane immediately nominated the Slifer student.

"It might sound biased on my part," Atem said, "but I nominate my sister, Mana Gardner. I know she's flown under the radar for most of the year, but she can do it."

"Both are excellent students," Professor Banner chimed in. "Mana outdueled and recovered Yugi Muto's deck, and Jaden has proven himself on multiple occasions. I think he is our best first-year."

Atem noticed Dr. Crowler seemed unhappy about the idea of either student. "I know they're both Slifer Reds, but they have proven themselves more than capable of handling whatever's thrown at them," Atem tried to reason with his dorm master. "Either one of them will succeed."

"What about Bastion Misawa?" Crowler nominated.

"From Ra Yellow?" the chancellor asked.

"Yes, he's far more qualified," the Obelisk professor insisted. Atem thought he just really didn't want a Slifer being the representative. "He's tested higher than any other first-year. It's only fair, Chancellor." He crawled across the table as he made his point to Sheppard. Atem struggled not to laugh at the sight. He glanced to the side to see Zane's reaction. He had to applaud Zane's stoic expression; he didn't even react to their dorm head on his knees on top of table begging for Bastion to be the rep.

Sheppard looked to the two Obelisks as he thought about it. "How about a duel-off then?" he suggested. "The nominees will prove themselves to see who the representative will be."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana was stunned as Professor Banner announced in class that she, Jaden, and Bastion had been selected as candidates to be the school representative. "That's right," Banner explained when Jaden had asked if he was serious. "You three will each duel the others, and the person who defeats the other two will be the representative in the School Duel against North Academy."

Mana looked to her two friends. _How did I get nominated? Unless this is because everyone now knows I'm a Muto._ "Let's do our best guys," she said to her friends and rivals.

When class was over, Syrus and Chumley wasted no time in congratulating them. They were excited at the possibility of a Slifer being in the School Duel. "I wonder how we were even nominated," Mana said. "I was sure they would pick Atem or Zane."

"Well Chancellor Sheppard heard North Academy was using a first-year and wanted to do the same," Mana jumped at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Prince, would you stop doing that?" she smacked his arm.

"I'll stop when you stop with the flying-tackle hugs," Atem grinned.

"Prince?"

"Flying-tackle hugs?" the others looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey, I've only done that once since I got here," Mana waved a finger in front of him as she pouted.

"Yes, but I'm also counting all the times you've done it at home, at the park, at the mall. Do I really need to count them off?"

"You know, since we found out you guys are siblings, things make a lot more sense between you two," Jaden said as he tried not to laugh.

"Yes, it certainly does," Bastion said as he walked up to them.

"Aw, I thought we did a pretty good job of acting like we weren't related," Mana crossed her arms in a playful pout.

"Blair thought you were a couple," Syrus pointed out.

"Blair is a fifth-grader who snuck into the school and saw any girl close to Atem as competition," Mana countered. "Anyway, good luck guys. Let's give it our all and may the best duelist win."

"You mean best deck," Bastion said, "and I assure you that deck will be mine. You see, Jaden, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters ever since my duel with Chazz. And I've been working on a formula to counter your Magicians ever since you defeated Dimitri, Mana."

"You said you would," Jaden answered him. "So it's finished?"

"You had to build a whole new deck just to duel _me_?" Mana asked. "I just beat Dimitri a couple weeks ago."

"True, you had avoided catching attention. But now that I know you're a Muto, I won't underestimate you. You're style with the Magicians is very similar to your father's. My new decks will be ready soon," Bastion said.

"Well 'til then," Jaden held out his fist. Mana and Bastion bumped their fists against his.

"Atem, want to help me prepare for tomorrow?" Mana asked her brother as Bastion left.

"What, you don't want to hang out with us tonight?" Syrus asked.

Mana shook her head. "I want it to be a fair fight tomorrow," she explained. "It'll be better if Jaden and I don't know what adjustments we make to our decks."

"Okay, we'll see you at dinner then," Jaden smiled as he left with the other guys, leaving the Mutos alone.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Atem suggested. "Only you actually use the door this time."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," Mana pursued her lips. Atem laughed at her expression.

Surprisingly, no Obelisks protested Mana walking into the lobby with Atem. "Gee, I thought there'd be more of a ruckus about a Slifer being here," she commented.

"Yeah, except that it's me," Atem grinned. "Usually during the day we can bring whatever guests we want, but some dislike Slifers and Ras coming in. Unless the host is me or Zane—perks of being one of the top seniors."

"You almost sound like Uncle Seto," Mana teased him.

"Hey, that's excessive." Atem frowned.

They laughed as they entered his room. Mana launched herself into a belly-flop onto his bed. "This is so much softer than the Slifer beds!"

"I told you that Obelisk gets the good stuff," Atem chuckled. "Anyway, we're supposed to work on your deck."

"Oh, right," Mana sat up, pulled out her deck and spread the cards on the bed. Atem had a feeling she wasn't going to move from the bed until she had to go. "Why do you think I got nominated for the School Duel?" she asked.

"I nominated you," Atem backed away from his sister as he answered. This could go one of two ways.

"WHAT?" Mana shrieked at him.

"Zane and I were part of the meeting to decide since we were the top two candidates," Atem raised his hands in defense and innocence. "Since the chancellor wanted to use a first-year, he asked our opinions." He cautiously moved closer to his sister as he spoke, ready to back away if she decided to turn on him. "Mana, you _can_ do this. Just trust in yourself. I wouldn't have nominated you if I didn't think you could do it."

"This is what I was trying to avoid," Mana said.

"Look, win or lose, you'll have done your best," Atem encouraged her. "Now let's start with how you'd handle your opponent's decks. How would you get past the Elemental Heroes?"

"I'd start by negating Polymerization," Mana said. "Most of Jaden's aces are fusions, but there are other ways to fuse monsters too. Fusion Gate for example. Though, I'm probably better off just reacting to what he does. Jaden thrives on the unexpected."

"Okay, and what about Bastion?" Atem turned her attention to her other opponent.

"Bastion uses so many decks; I can't tell if he's truly bonded with any of his cards," she answered. "He's not like us where we have our go-to. He builds his decks and strategies for each opponent he faces. He calculates what he thinks we'll do, and builds a counter-measure to every move."

"Yes, I think he's what Dad would call and anti-duelist," Atem chimed in. "He builds an exact strategy to exploit the weaknesses of his opponent. So like you said with Jaden, he'll probably do something to stop the fusions. What do you think he'll do to counter your deck?"

"Well my go-to is Dark Magician Girl, followed by Mahad," Mana answered. "I've never really thought about what direct weakness there is to my deck."

"And figuring that out will be key to beating Bastion," her brother reasoned. "To counter the counter."

Mana stomach suddenly rumbled. "Uuggghh," she moaned. "I'm so hungry. It's been hours since lunch."

Atem laughed. "Here, I'll go grab us some food from the dining hall. You see what you can come up with to prepare for tomorrow."

"Great, thanks, Atem!" Mana grinned at the prospect of dinner. And if the Obelisk beds were so much nicer than Slifer's, then the food had to be good too. "You know what to get me!"

When her brother left, Mana turned her attention to the cards. _I honestly don't think my deck is what needs work. I think it's me. Everyone's going to watch me now because they know I'm a Muto. Can I really live up to that? Jaden's a natural duelist, and Bastion's a walking calculator._ She slapped herself on the cheeks to shake away her negativity. _Stop thinking like that, Mana! I don't have to be perfect! I just have to go out and give it everything I've got!_

Atem returned with the food. "I hope this is to your liking, Princess," he teased her.

"Really, Prince?" his sister raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow! This is even better than the time we ate in the Ra dorm!"

"You ate at Ra?" Atem asked.

Between mouthfuls of roasted chicken, potatoes, bread, vegetables, and cake, Mana told her brother of the time she, Jaden, and Syrus had helped Bastion paint over all the formulas written on his wall, including the paint fight and dinner afterward. "Bastion wouldn't believe us when we said the Slifer food was nowhere near as good as his, and this is even better!" Mana finished.

"You and your food," Atem rolled his eyes. "I swear you could beat Uncle Joey in an eating contest."

"Hey, I like my food," Mana sighed and flopped onto her back. "And that food was good."

"Anyway, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Atem asked. Her deck was

"Listen to my deck and duel with everything I've got," she answered. "I don't know how much more I can do." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to be dueling two people who are complete opposites of each other. I feel like I'm the middle ground."

"No, you're more leaning to Jaden's side," Atem commented. "You just go with whatever's thrown at you. Planning ahead was never your style."

Atem waited for his sister's smart-aleck response. When she didn't answer, he turned to see she had fallen asleep on his bed. "Oh, great," he sighed. Mana slept like the dead, and waking her up was always a challenge. "Mana, wake up," he shook her. She murmured but didn't wake up. "Mana you're in my bed. If you're going to sleep, go back to your own room." Mana just rolled onto her side and curled up more with no sign of waking.

Now Atem was stuck. His go-to method of waking his sister up was to rip the covers off of her, but she had crashed on top of them. His other sure-fire way of waking her up was to dump a bucket of cold water on her. That would work, but then his bed would be all wet and he still needed to sleep there.

An idea struck him, and he left the room and went down to the kitchen. He went straight for the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice cubes. Hurrying so they wouldn't melt, Atem scurried back to his room. He held the ice above his sister's head for a few seconds before letting them rain down on her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mana shrieked as she sat up. Atem burst out laughing. "That's what you get for sleeping in my bed," he said.

"You could have just shaken me!"

"I did; you didn't respond. So I went with Plan B."

Atem cleaned up the ice cubes as he spoke before they melted—the whole point of using them was to keep his bed relatively dry. Mana gathered up her cards and said goodnight to her brother before heading back to the Slifer dorm. She may not have done much, but she felt she might just be ready to duel in front of the school.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana stood nervously in the doorway as she watched Jaden and Bastion duel. They started off pretty evenly, but Bastion pulled ahead with his Water Dragon. When Jaden tried to fusion summon his Tempest, Bastion activated the trap Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, which locked out Jaden's use of Polymerization. _Atem and I called it. He did go for Polymerization. Now what's Jaden going to do? I don't know if I've ever seen him not use a fusion in a duel._

Jaden went on the defensive against the torrential power of Bastion's Water Dragon. Bastion kept him down, but the Slifer fought back with Bubbleman and his Bubble Blaster, destroying Bastion's Mathematician. Jaden's Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions combo refreshed his hand and boosted his LifePoints.

Bastion brought out his Hyozanryu to accompany his Water Dragon, and the two dragons took out Bubbleman and a large chunk of Jaden's LifePoints, though Bubble Blaster kept him from losing more. Jaden managed to hold his own with Hero Signal bringing out Clayman.

Jaden played his Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Bubbleman, summoned the blue warrior, and then activated Bubble Shuffle to switch Bubbleman and Water Dragon into defense mode. Then because of Bubble Shuffle, Jaden was able to sacrifice Bubbleman to summon his Bladedge. To finish his combo off, Jaden activated Skyscraper to boost Bladedge's attack points and destroy Water Dragon. The best part was Bladedge's piercing ability damaged Bastion. _Jaden definitely knows how to handle whatever's thrown at him._ Mana grinned as Jaden wriggled his way through Bastion's formulas.

Bastion wasn't finished. He weakened Bladedge with Last Magnet, and the Water Dragon's effect let him revive his Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon. Clayman destroyed the Oxygeddon, but Bastion sacrificed the Hydrogeddons to ritual summon Litus Doom Swordsman. The Swordsman couldn't be destroyed by battle, was unaffected by traps, and if there was a face-up trap on the field, his attack points became 3000. And Bastion had Last Magnet out to weaken Bladedge. The Swordsman destroyed Bladedge, and Hyozanryu took out Clayman, leaving Jaden with only 1300 LifePoints. Bastion finished his combo by activating the spell A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, returning Hyozanryu to his hand and destroying all spells and traps on the field—namely Skyscraper. Bastion finished with one face-down card. _I wonder what else he has up his sleeve._ Mana braced herself for what was next.

Jaden brought out his latest Elemental Hero to lead him to victory—Wildheart. Bastion reacted with his face-down Spirit Barrier, which would eliminate any battle damage he received as long as he had a monster. And since a trap was now face-up, the Litus Doom Swordsman's attack points shot up to 3000. Jaden continued his move with Cyclone Boomerang, raising Wildheart's attack points by 500. Though still 1000 points short, Jaden sent Wildheart in for the attack. The Hero was destroyed, but the Boomerang destroyed all the spells and traps on the field and inflicted 500 points of damage for each one. "And that's game!" Jaden grinned.

"Way to go, Jaden!" Mana called to her friend as she ran out to congratulate him.

"Indeed, you beat me fair and square," Bastion conceded. "Or rather, you beat this deck, but you can be sure there will be another. And I'm still confident in my calculations against your deck, Mana," he turned his attention to his other opponent. "Don't think I'll give up to easily."

Dr. Crowler took the stage to begin the next duel. "Well the kid from Slifer won the first round of these matches. Now we'll see Bastion bounce back from his defeat and duel the girl from Slifer—Mana Gardner!"

Jaden left the arena while Bastion and Mana took their places. "It's time to duel!" Mana yelled as she activated her duel disk. _Just stay calm and focus on the duel. Ignore everyone else in the crowd. Ignore the fact I'm dueling as a Muto for the first time since coming here._

"I'll start," Bastion took the first draw. "I've studied your moves, and I'll say you're definitely a Muto. Pinning down the weakness and formula of your deck was difficult, but I cracked it. I'll start with a monster in defense mode and two cards face-down."

"Doesn't look like much yet," Mana challenged as she drew. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode. Go! Attack his monster!"

"I thought you would have seen this coming," Bastion smirked. The hologram of Marshmallon (300/500) appeared and the white creature reformed itself. Then the thing struck Mana with its effect and dealt her 1000 points of damage.

"I wouldn't have guessed you had Marshmallon," Mana grimaced. "I guess you took a page out of my dad's book. I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

"Then it's my draw," Bastion started his turn. "I activate the spell card Marshmallon Glasses. Now your monsters can only target Marshmallon for an attack. Next I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) in defense mode. With Jowgen out, neither of us can special summon monsters. Finally I'll reveal my face-down card: Mask of Restrict. Now neither of us can tribute a monster."

"You're trying to keep me from bringing out the Dark Magicians," Mana reasoned.

"Exactly. No matter what, you always use those Magicians. Now I've made it next to impossible to summon them. Behold the power of my light deck. _**(1)**_ Now I'll set a card and end my turn."

 _So it's a lockdown. I have to find some way to wiggle out of this._ "I summon White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) in defense mode, and I switch my Skilled Dark Magician into defense mode." Mana bit her lip as she weighed her options. "I'll end my turn here."

"Not much you can do, is there?" Bastion asked as he drew. "I've made it so you can't use your favorite monsters." He avoided looking at Mana's Pikeru. _Don't tell me he has a card crush on Pikeru. Bastion, you're supposed to be the reasonable one!_ Bastion activated Pot of Greed and drew two more cards. "Next I'll activate Cost Down. Now I don't have to sacrifice a monster to summon Airknight Parshath (1900/1400). Now my Parshath will attack your Skilled Dark Magician."

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" Mana revealed her face-down card.

"I chain Trap Jammer to negate your Cylinder," Bastion calmly chained his card. "Now Airknight Parshath can continue his attack on your Magician. And even though he's in defense mode, you'll still take damage because of his effect."

Mana braced herself for the attack. _Pull yourself together, Mana. You can beat him. You just have to break through his lockdown._ She drew. "First I gain 400 LifePoints due to Pikeru's effect. Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say good-bye to your Mask of Restrict!" The hologram storm wind blew toward the mask.

"Not so fast," Bastion chained Judgement of Anubis. Not only was the Mystical Space Typhoon negated, but Pikeru was destroyed as well and Mana took Pikeru's attack points as damage. She only had 2000 LifePoints left, and she had yet to damage Bastion.

"I'm not out yet, Bastion," Mana continued her move. "You can't calculate everything. I summon Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) in defense mode. And next I activate the spell Fissure! It destroys the monster on your field with the lowest attack points. So Jowgen's going to sleep for a while." A crater opened up under the Spiritualist and swallowed it. "And since I activated a spell, my Skilled White Magician gains a Spell Counter. I'll end my turn with that."

"Since my Mask of Restrict is still out, even if Jowgen is gone you can't use your Magician's effect," Bastion said as he drew. "And you can't get past my Marshmallon either. I've calculated everything perfectly. And I'll let my cards stand as they are."

"You sure you've calculate everything perfectly?" Mana asked as she drew. "Because I can promise you that magic isn't something you can calculate with formulas. It's impossible to plan for every possible move a duelist can make. And my Magicians will prove that as I rip apart your lockdown. First I draw two cards with Pot of Greed. Then I activate the spell card Ancient Rules to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck." The purple-robed spellcaster appeared on her field. "You spent so much time trying to prevent me from summoning him, now you have to face him. Next time focus on how to defeat him head-on. But he won't be alone for long. I play Dark Magic Attack! Now Mahad can destroy all of your spells and traps, including your Mask of Restrict!"

"Not today!" Bastion revealed his last face-down. "I activate Magic Jammer! This will negate your magic!"

"I don't think so! I chain Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 LifePoints, I can negate your trap!" Mana looked Bastion in the eye as Dark Magician destroyed the spells and traps on his field. "You never expected me to have some counter cards in my deck. I'll admit I don't use them much. But I had a feeling going in you were prepared for all my usual tricks. So I prepared a few curveballs of my own. I just had to wait for the right opportunity to use it."

"You expected me to lock out your Magicians?" Bastion asked.

"Not exactly," Mana grinned at him. "I knew you'd be building your strategies to beat mine, so I just thought about what weaknesses my deck had and figured that's where you would target. I guessed I would probably have to counter your counter. And I'll keep it up with Skilled White Magician's effect. Now that he has three Spell Counters and your Mask of Restrict is gone, I can sacrifice him to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300)." The purple warrior stood next to the Dark Magician. "Now, Buster Blader, attack his Airknight Parshath!" Bastion's LifePoints dropped to 3300.

"I still have Marshmallon," Bastion declared as he drew his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, so we each draw until we have six cards in our hand." The two duelists refreshed their hands. "Next I activate the ritual spell Shinato's Ark. By sacrificing the monsters I drew, I'm allowed to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000)."

 _No way! That's the monster Uncle Mokie_ **(2)** _told us about!_ Mana remembered the stories Mokuba had told her and Atem about his step-brother Noah. Mokuba had spent the most time with the virtual boy, and he still held onto the hope that Noah had somehow backed up himself somewhere after everyone else escaped his virtual world. Even after everything Noah had done, Mokuba forgave his step-brother and refused to give up on him. _Bastion's pushing more of my buttons than he realizes. I can't let Shinato shake me. Dad defeated it when he dueled Noah; I can defeat it now!_

"Now I'll have Shinato destroy your Buster Blader. Go, Divine Ring!" Bastion smirked as he order his monster to attack. "You only have 300 LifePoints left, Mana. What will you do now?" Bastion ended his turn with a face-down card.

"Prove you can't calculate everything," Mana answered as she drew. "I activate the spell Heavy Storm to destroy your face-down card!" Bastion grimaced as his face-down was destroyed. "Next I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student! This lets me summon Dark Magician Girl from my deck since Dark Magician is on my field!" The blue-and-pink clad spellcaster appeared in next to her master. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Buster Blader! But he won't be around for long because I activate Polymerization to fuse him with my Dark Magician to form Dark Paladin (2900/2400)!" The green-robed spellcaster brandished his sword at Shinato.

"Your Dark Paladin still isn't strong enough to defeat Shinato," Bastion didn't even flinch at the spellcasters facing him. "And you wouldn't dare go on the defensive with Shinato's ability."

"You're right; I wouldn't use defense mode because Shinato would inflict his victim's attack points as damage to me," Mana rose to the challenge Bastion gave her. "But did you count on me playing Lightning Vortex?" Lightning rained down on Bastion's field, obliterating Shinato and Marshmallon. "I've cleared your field, and together my Magicians' attack points total 5200. Go, my Magicians! Eliminate the rest of Bastion's LifePoints!"

Bastion's LifePoints dropped to zero as the magic struck. Mana struck her victory pose and said, "And that's why you don't underestimate the power of magic." She grinned.

"It seems my calculations were imperfect," Bastion conceded the match to Mana. "But I'll keep working on it and crack the formula to your deck."

"Bastion, you can't calculate everything," Mana shook her head at him. "Some things just can't be solved with a formula. If I said I had magical abilities and could make a rock float across the room, and I demonstrated said ability to you, what would you say about it?"

"I'd examine the rock and look for how it moved," the Ra duelist answered.

"No wires; it just magically floated."

"Impossible," Bastion scoffed. "Everything has a scientific answer and a formula to solve it."

"Not everything," Mana insisted. "Look at what happened in your duels with me and Jaden. Jaden doesn't follow any set formula; I'm with him all the time and I could never predict every single thing he's going to do. No one can. There's always going to be some unexpected maneuver. Some impossibility. The thing to do is face it head-on. The duelist whose strategies you know nothing about. You tried to keep me from bringing my Dark Magicians to the field. I did anyway. If you had faced them head-on instead of keeping them away, you might have taken me out."

"Perhaps your right, but until I know for sure, I'll still find a way to beat your deck," Bastion looked her in the eye as he vowed to defeat her.

"And I'll look forward to dueling you again," Mana grinned at her friend.

Dr. Crowler took the stage again. "And Miss Gardner claims her first victory. Now for our final duel: Mana Gardner versus some kid from Slifer!"

Jaden entered the arena from wherever he'd been watching. "Nice duel, Mana, and good luck to you."

"You too, Jaden," Mana smiled at her best friend. "Don't expect me to take it easy on you. We Mutos duel with everything we've got. It's time do duel!"

"Get your game on!" Jaden yelled as he activated his duel disk.

"I'll start things off," Mana took the first draw. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode (1600/1000). Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn.

"Then it's my move," Jaden said. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!" The red and green Hero materialized on Jaden's field. "Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Breaker with your Infernal Rage!"

"I reveal my face-down card!" Mana countered. "Waboku! It prevents Breaker's destruction and reduces all battle damage this turn to zero!"

"Then I'll throw down two face-downs and end my turn," Jaden finished.

"My draw," Mana flipped over Maha Vailo. _Mom used him when she dueled that creepy penguin guy in the virtual world._ She smiled at the memory. _Maha Vailo didn't let Mom down, and he won't let me down now._ "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode. Then I equip him with Black Pendant. The Pendant will increase Maha Vailo's attack points by 500, and his special ability will give him another 500. Then I'll use Breaker's special ability to destroy one of your face-downs. Now Maha Vailo will attack your Flame Wingman, which activates my trap Magicians' Circle. When a spellcaster declares an attack, this lets us each summon a spellcaster with 2000 or less attack points from our deck in attack position.

"I'm gonna use Mirror Force to stop that attack!" Jaden chained his remaining face-down card. "Now say good-bye to Maha Vailo and Breaker!"

The holograms of Mana's monsters shattered. "Black Pendant's second effect deals you 500 points of damage, and I still get to summon a monster with Magician's Circle. I choose my Magical Marionette (2000/1200)." Mana's new monster appeared on her field. "Next I'll activate the spell Magical Blast. It deals you 200 points of damage for every spellcaster on my field. Then I'm going to activate the field spell Yami. It increases the attack and defense of every spellcaster and fiend on the field by 200 points, and it weakens fairies by the same amount." Two orbs of light hovered around the Marionette. "And now since two spells have been activated, my Magical Marionette has two Spell Counters. And her special ability grants her 200 attack points for each Spell Counter she has, and I can remove two Spell Counters to destroy a monster on the field. I choose your Flame Wingman!" The Magical Marionette fired the two orbs of light at the Elemental Hero, and the hologram shattered. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Jaden drew. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Then I'm gonna summon Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode and activate Mirage of Nightmare. Then I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"Since you activated your Mirage and Pot of Greed, my Marionette gains two more Spell Counters," Mana said as more orbs of light floated around her monster. She drew her card.

"Well now that it's your standby phase, Mirage of Nightmare activates, letting me draw four cards," Jaden drew. "Then I'll activate Emergency Provisions to destroy Mirage and gain 1000 LifePoints."

"You do like that combo," Mana smirked. "Just like I like this one. Since another spell was activated, Marionette gets another Spell Counter. And now that she has three, I can use her effect to destroy your Clayman." The Marionette fired the two Spell Counters at Clayman. "And now I can attack you directly!" Jaden's LifePoints dropped to 1900. "Your move."

Jaden drew. "I summon Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in defense mode. Then I'll throw down two cards and end my turn."

"My turn!" Mana drew. "I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode." The twin elves stood next to the Marionette. "Gemini Elf, destroy Wroughtweiler!"

"You activated Wroughtweiler's effect," Jaden grinned. "Now I get Polymerization and Clayman back from my graveyard. And I get to activate my trap card: Hero Signal. I know just the hero to answer the call: Sparkman (1600/1400)!" The blue and gold Hero stood on Jaden's field.

"Sparkman's not strong enough to stop Marionette!" Mana sent her other monster in for the kill.

"Not alone, but he'll be just fine because of Hero Barrier," Jaden countered. The vortex deflected the Marionette's attack.

Mana ended her turn, and Jaden drew. "I fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!" Mana grimaced as the large yellow-and-purple Hero took the stage. "And you know what that means! He can destroy your Marionette with Static Blast!" Thunder Giant fired sparks and the Marionette and destroyed her. "And he can still attack! Thunder Giant, destroy Gemini Elf with your Voltic Thunder!" The elves hugged each other as Thunder Giant destroyed them. "And I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"I never did like thunderstorms," Mana muttered as she drew. "I summon Apprentice Magician (400/800) in defense mode and end my turn."

"Then I'm going to keep it up with Monster Reborn!" Jaden activated the card he drew. "Let's give a warm welcome to the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Mana tensed as the Hero rose to stand next to the Thunder Giant. Mana stared down two of Jaden's best monsters. "Flame Wingman, attack Apprentice Magician with Infernal Rage!" The spellcaster vanished amidst the flames. "And don't forget his super power—you take damage equal to your Magician's attack points." Flame Wingman swooped in to attack Mana.

"You activated Apprentice Magician's effect! When she's destroyed, I can summon another level-two or lower spellcaster from my deck in face-down defense mode. I'll choose a second Apprentice Magician!"

"Then I'll just attack it too with Thunder Giant. Go, Voltic Thunder!"

"The same thing happens. This time I'll use it to play Old Vindictive Magician (450/600)." Mana set the hag spellcaster on her field.

"Then I'll end my turn there."

Mana breathed a sigh of relief when she drew her Dark Red Enchanter. "I flip summon my Old Vindictive Magician. When she's flipped up, she destroys a monster on your field. Say good-bye to Flame Wingman again!" The hag fired her dark magic and the Hero and obliterated it. "Next I sacrifice Old Vindictive to summon my Dark Red Enchanter (2300/2200)." The blond spellcaster took the field with two orbs of light circling his crimson robes. "Thanks to Yami, he's stronger than your Thunder Giant. Now attack!" The Enchanter fired his magic at the Thunder Giant.

"Not so fast! I play Draining Shield!" Jaden negated her attack and replenished his LifePoints. _Great, now he's above me in LifePoints again._

"My turn," Jaden said as he drew. He grinned. Mana had a bad feeling about what that grin meant. "Get out your hard hats, 'cause this is a construction zone. I play Skyscraper. Not only will this boost my Elemental Heroes, but it destroys your Yami card as well." The shadowy area was quickly replaced with towering buildings.

"You also just strengthened Dark Red Enchanter," Mana pointed out. "He gets a Spell Counter every time a spell is activated, and he gains 300 attack points for each one. Now he's at 2600."

"Good thing Skyscraper boosts Thunder Giant by 1000 when he's the underdog," Jaden smirked. "Attack Dark Red Enchanter with Voltic Thunder!"

"Not today!" Mana revealed her face-down Negate Attack. "Better luck next time, Jaden."

"Man, this is fun," Jaden was brimming with energy. "Mana, your Magicians are something else."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Mana rolled her eyes at her friend as she drew her card, though she couldn't help but smile. _It's the card I used to beat Dimitri!_ Mana grinned at her friend. "You should recognize this move, Jaden. I remove Maha Vailo and Apprentice Magician, one light and one dark monster from my graveyard to summon Chaos Sorcerer in defense mode. Then I'll activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect to remove Thunder Giant from the game." A dimensional warp opened behind Thunder Giant and swallowed him. "Dark Red Enchanter, attack Jaden directly!" Jaden's LifePoints dropped to 1600.

"Here goes something," Jaden drew. "I activate Fusion Recovery to bring back Polymerization and Burstinatrix. Then I'll combine Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Steam Healer."

"Don't forget my Enchanter gains a Spell Counter every time you play a spell," Mana warned. "You just gave him 600 extra attack points."

"I'll get to him," Jaden grinned. "First though, Steam Healer's gonna attack your Chaos Sorcerer. Steam Blast!" Chaos Sorcerer was immersed in the Hero's steam, and the hologram shattered. "Steam Healer also increases my LifePoints by the attack points of any monster he destroys." Jaden was back at 3900 LifePoints.

Mana drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect Chaos Sorcerer." The sorcerer reappeared on her field. "And I'll use his effect to remove your Steam Healer from play." The dimensional vortex swallowed the Hero. "Now Dark Red Enchanter, attack Jaden directly!"

"I activate the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh," Jaden revealed one of his face-down cards. "This lets me summon Winged Kuriboh to my field." Jaden's spirit partner materialized to protect his LifePoints. "And now that he's here, I'll activate Transcendent Wings! You know what that means. Winged Kuriboh LV10 can come on out, and his effect will destroy all your monsters in attack mode!"

"I play Book of Moon to flip Dark Red Enchanter into face-down defense mode!" Mana chained her spell to Kuriboh's effect. Chaos Sorcerer was still destroyed, and Mana's LifePoints dropped to 800.

"Aw, man, I almost had you," Jaden grinned.

"The key word is 'almost,'" Mana grinned back at her friend. "I'll admit it; the only reason I survived that was because I had Book of Moon. None of my other cards would have saved me."

"Lucky you," Jaden grinned. "It's my turn now!" He drew. "I'll play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Elemental Hero Clayman, and I'll summon him in defense mode."

"My draw!" _Heart of the Cards, guide me!_ "First I'll flip my Dark Red Enchanter back up! Now he can benefit from me activating Pot of Greed." Mana grinned at the two cards she drew. An orb of light floated around the Enchanter. "Next I'll play Ancient Rules to summon my favorite purple-robed spellcaster: Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" The spellcaster appeared as another orb of light floated around the red-robed enchanter. "Now, Mahad, attack Clayman! Dark Magic Attack!" The dark magic vaporized the earthen Hero. "Now Dark Red Enchanter, attack Jaden directly!" Jaden's LifePoints dropped to 1600.

"I'm not done yet," Jaden challenged her.

"Good thing neither am I," Mana smirked at her friend and opponent. "I activate the quick-play spell Dedication Through Light and Darkness. This lets me sacrifice Mahad so I can summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!" The hologram of Dark Magician shifted to his more powerful chaos form. "My Chaos Mage also gives me a spell from my graveyard—in this case Book of Moon. And he still gets to attack. Dark Magician of Chaos, finish Jaden off with your Scepter Strike!"

The holograms of the spellcasters faded and Jaden's LifePoints hit zero. Mana struck her victory pose. "As you would say, Jaden, that's game."

"Yeah, that was a great duel, Mana," Jaden grinned at her. "Let's duel again!"

"Anytime, Jaden," Mana offered a hand to her friend.

They shook as Chancellor Sheppard announced Mana would be the representative for Duel Academy in the School Duel. The students all cheered for her, and Mana searched the crowd for one face in particular. She spotted her brother's spikey, tri-colored hair at the top of the seating area. He met her gaze, and gave her a thumbs-up.

 _ **1\. In the anime, Bastions says he has six decks, one for each attribute, but we only ever see the water and earth decks. Since neither seemed like a good antithesis for Mana's spellcasters, I figured a lockdown strategy based on light attributes would be a good challenge.**_

 _ **2\. Yes, Mana and Atem are allowed to call Mokuba by his nickname, just like they can get away with calling Kaiba 'Uncle Seto.' Part of me imagines Mokuba doing a lot of babysitting since he's one of the youngest characters in the original series and it would give him something to do while Kaiba's working.**_

 **I'm sorry this took so long to write. I spent a lot of time debating between having Jaden or Mana be the representative, and I had to plan out how the duels would actually play out. Skyrim has also been a bad distraction. I'm sorry if you were rooting for Jaden or you think Mana's starting to overshadow everyone else. I promise this will not be the only time Jaden and Mana duel each other. I am trying to be as true to the anime as possible, but Jaden saves the day in 21 out of the first 26 episodes, so I want to mix it up, and I think Mana dueling Chazz will help both of their characters. Anyway, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! I'm happy to hear any thoughts and comments! I'm going to try to have a better schedule for posting this, and I'm planning on having the next chapter up by next Friday.**


	9. Dueling with Heart

**_Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any spin-offs. If I did, the complete story of the Abandoned Dorm would have been told._**

Chapter Nine: Dueling with Heart

Chazz grumbled as he sat in the ruins of his yacht. In his dehydrated state, he pictured Jaden's face grinning at him and challenging him to a duel. "Just one more duel, that's all I want," he muttered, activating his duel disk. "I'd wipe that ugly grin right off your face!" Chazz chucked his water bottle at Jaden's image. "Wait, no!" he leaned over to grab and fell into the murky water. As he sank deeper, he cursed Jaden for pushing him into his predicament.

Chazz woke to the sound of an annoying voice. He looked around for the source and saw he was in a dark, metallic room. Puddles of water filled dips in the floor. Chazz was greeted by a strange man wearing a silver mask and covered in long, green seaweed _**(1)**_. In the stranger's hands was a deck of Duel Monsters cards. Chazz knew from the stranger's voice that he was not the one who woke him up. "Hey, wait a second. Those are my cards!" Chazz yelled as he noticed his empty duel disk.

"Oh, certainly, how crude of me," the stranger started to hand back the deck, but he dropped the cards in the closest puddle. Chazz struggled not to completely lose it at the guy. The klutz tossed Chazz a card. "That card more than makes up for it."

Chazz looked down into the smiling face of Ojama Yellow. "What? Some no-name? This stinks!" He moved to toss the card in the same puddle.

"Stop!" the stranger interrupted. "That is the card that will change your life."

"Give me a break!"

"I'll give your far better. Another chance to beat Jaden," the stranger revealed Chazz talked in his sleep and had figured out Chazz's loss to Jaden. Between the stranger and Jaden's voice in his head, Chazz declared he would spend whatever it took to be the best and defeat Jaden; he had the money to back up his talk. The stranger, amused, shot down Chazz's declaration. "No amount of money can buy your way to the top. You must earn it, if you can. And that is precisely what we're going to find out. Good luck, young duelist." As the stranger finished, water shot out from the ceiling, drenching Chazz and filling the room. "Remember to hold your nose," the stranger said as he walked away and Chazz was submerged by the water.

Chazz felt himself propelled away. He shot through the water and surfaced next to an ice cap. He pulled himself out of the water and looked around. The landscape left much to be desired in terms of hospitality. Only one building could be seen, so at least he was in some civilization, even if it was low-rent. Pushing the stranger out of his mind—at least until he could exact some kind of revenge, legal or otherwise—Chazz ventured toward the building. He knocked at the door and yelled to whoever was inside, but no one answered. "Is anybody home?" he called.

"Oh they're home," a soft voice to his left answered. A man with receding bushy brown hair and glasses sat in front of a fire. A duel disk adorned his left arm. He'd obviously been there a while. He looked tired, and stubble was growing on his face, the sign of someone who'd gone a while without shaving. His brown coat had also seen better days. "But you'll need forty cards to for them to let you in. I'm afraid that's just it works here at North Academy."

 _North Academy?_ Chazz had always heard about Duel Academy's rival. So this is where it was. The camper gestured for Chazz to sit with him as he explained his plight. North Academy hid cards around the frozen island. Prospective students had to find forty cards hidden in the glaciers and ice cliffs as a fortitude test before being allowed entry. But the camper had found only thirty-nine cards, and he had no energy left to find the last card.

"Great, then you don't need the other thirty-nine," Chazz took out his credit card to pay the man. The sooner he had forty cards, the sooner he could get inside and call for a ride home.

"No!" the man refused. "Besides this fire and tattered coat, these are all I have! They're priceless!" He pulled away and held his duel disk close to himself. Fed up with the camper, Chazz stormed off to find his own cards.

He pulled an all-nighter collecting cards. Grumbling about North Academy's policy the whole time, he collected the cards he needed and returned to the entrance. The camper was still at his fire when Chazz returned. The camper congratulated him on collecting forty cards and went on about how he would be fine until winter came. As Chazz listened to the man ramble on and on, the voice of the Slifer girl rang in his head. He remembered her extending a hand to him after he lost to Bastion. _Even though you lost, you still fought a good duel. And one loss is not the end of the world. You can still bounce back._ The girl thought she could pity him. Well two could play at that game. "I didn't just find forty cards," Chazz bragged. "I found forty-one. So you get to enter too."

He attempted to give the camper the Ojama Yellow card the stranger from before had given him. Try as he might, he could not hand the card over. The transparent figure of the card appeared before Chazz. "You can't give me away! We're pals, chums, best friends forever! You know, BFF!" the bizarre alien creature insisted.

"We are not!" Chazz yelled at the spirit.

"What's going on?" the camper asked.

"Don't you see it?" Chazz asked.

"See what?"

"Aw, boss, you're the only one who can see me," the yellow creature wiggled in front of Chazz's face. "If we're going to be partners, you need to stop being so uptight." Chazz told him to get lost, but Ojama Yellow just ignored him and went on to ask the student to help find his lost brothers. Ultimately, Chazz had to give the camper a different card and told him to get inside.

Once the camper was gone, Chazz resumed grumbling to himself. Why did he give the loser a card? He really only had forty, and now he was one short. Stupid Slifer girl. He could hear her and Jaden laughing in his head. He punched the ground in frustration, and next to his hand was another card. Chazz smirked and added the card to his deck.

"Alright open the door," Chazz stood at the entrance again. "I got your forty cards right here." He held up his duel disk as proof. A laser shot out from the top of the door and scanned his duel disk. Upon confirmation of his deck, the doors opened wide, and the duel disk activated.

Chazz walked into the campus of the school, not impressed with what he saw. Inside looked like an old western ghost town, and no one was in sight. The dump was beyond lame.

A door burst open, and the camper was thrown out of the building. Chazz ran to make sure he was okay. He appeared dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Several people filed out of the building, all wearing the North Academy uniform consisted of a dark grey, green, or brown coat with the school logo. Chazz quickly found himself surrounded.

The guy who seemed to be in charge introduced himself as Czar, the top student of North Academy. Czar sat in a rocking chair and explained North Academy's Duel Gauntlet. A new student starts at the bottom student and works their way up; where they lose becomes their rank. If they don't lose, they duel Czar, the fiftieth and best duelist. The camper had lost his first match.

Chazz smirked at the students. "So I got to win fifty times and that's it?" he asked. The other students were in disbelief at his attitude. They refused to believe Chazz would dethrone Czar, but Chazz was determined to prove them wrong. He made quick work of all the lower-ranked duelists, leaving only Czar and his four friends.

Impatient to get to Czar, Chazz challenged the other four to duel him all at once. All four summoned two Marauding Captains on their first turns. Chazz only summoned Giant Rat in defense mode and set two cards. The four students ridiculed Chazz for his weaker monster, and Chazz admitted he wouldn't have had him in his deck before, but he learned the need to make the best with the cards life dealt him.

"Aw, that's so nice of you, boss," Ojama Yellow danced in excitement at Chazz's words. "You're talking about me, huh?"

"Actually, I wasn't!" Chazz swiped at the annoying yellow thing. "You're still just as annoying and revolting and non-existent as ever! Got it? You're a disgusting yellow gremlin, and I don't like you so quit bugging me!"

"Disgusting, maybe," one of the duelists said as he drew, "but little and yellow? Get your eyes checked." It dawned on Chazz that again, no one else saw the annoying creature hovering next to him. Or at least they pretended not to. "Now back to the duel, I play The Allied Forces!" His spell increased every warrior monster's attack points by 200 for every warrior and spellcaster on the field. So each Marauding Captain received 1600 extra attack points. The first Marauding Captain destroyed the Giant Rat, and others went in for the charge. Chazz played his Rat's ability to summon Gyaku-Gire Panda. Originally, the Panda only had 800 attack points, but its ability gave him 500 attack points for every monster on the opponent's field. Eight Marauding Captains equals one very angry and powerful Panda. Chazz then activated his Ring of Destruction and targeted his Panda. Each player would take damage equal to the Panda's attack points when it was destroyed. Except the Chazz. He then played his Ring of Defense to protect himself from the damage while everyone else was wiped out. "You go bye-bye!" he said as the hologram of his Panda exploded and wiped out the other four duelists.

"Alright, granny, out of the rocker! You're up!" Chazz challenged Czar.

"Yeah, and you're going down," Czar said as he readied his duel disk, "because now it's the Czar against the Princeton. And there ain't no way I'm going to get shoved off my throne by you! Get ready for a battle royal!"

Czar started the duel with two Fiend Sanctuaries, and then he tributed the tokens to summon Zoa and set two cards. Chazz was irritated to draw Ojama Yellow. He summoned the critter in defense mode and played two face-down cards, hoping to find some way to ditch his annoying companion. Czar took the opportunity to activate his face-down Metalmorph and equip it to Zoa so he could summon his Metalzoa. His other face-down was Call of the Haunted, and he used that to revive the regular Zoa. Zoa destroyed Ojama Yellow and Metalzoa attacked Chazz directly. Czar had the advantage of knowing Chazz's deck from watching the other duels, and Chazz didn't have a single monster strong enough to take out either opposing monster. Chazz was ready for Metalzoa's attack though and activated Infernal Tempest to remove all the monsters in both duelists' decks and graveyards. He then activated the card left at the camper's fire—Chaos End—which destroyed all of Czar's monsters on the field. To finish his combo, Chazz activated Return from the Different Dimension to summon as many of his removed from play monsters as possible. A quadruple attack from his monsters wiped out all of Czar's LifePoints.

"Well done," the stranger from the boat applauded Chazz's victory.

"How did you get into the school?" Chazz asked, wary of the guy.

"Why, you let me in, of course," the stranger removed his mask to reveal the camper from the entrance. _When did he leave?_ Chazz had lost track of the guy while he was dueling the other students. Not that he cared much. "I'm this school's chancellor. The name's Foster. And the camp outside, the sub out at sea, it was all just to get to you, young duelist."

"To me? What for?"

"Because you have a gift, Chazz," Chancellor Foster answered, "and I sensed it as soon as you handled that Ojama Yellow card."

"I hate that stinking card!" Chazz insisted.

"You might now, but you'll learn," Foster smiled. "Hopefully in time for the School Duel. You see, Chazz, you're now the best duelist at North Academy. That means you'll be our representative in the School Duel."

"So I'm going up against someone from Duel Academy?" Chazz was intrigued. Maybe he could finally get back at Jaden for humiliating him.

"That's right," Foster confirmed. "We had chosen Czar at first, but clearly he's not nearly as good as you are. Besides, to tell you the truth, I never really liked him."

Chazz smirked as the other students bowed him. This was where he deserved to be. Sitting at the top as the best. "So what punk am I dueling?" he asked.

"A Duel Academy first-year. A girl called Mana Gardner." Chazz took a step back in surprise at the chancellor's words. The image of the Slifer girl standing before him flashed through his mind. Her blue-green eyes full of nothing but pity. He would be happy to teach her not to look down on him anymore. And once Chazz defeated her, Jaden was next.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana's staff appeared in her hand. She sighed in relief as she gazed at the bright blue base and the golden orb at the top. Mahad had been pushing for her to be able to summon it at will, and Mana had finally succeeded. She had to admit casting her spells was easier when she had it, but she couldn't just carry around randomly. At least now she was making progress.

Mana longed to ask her dad about everything. She and Atem had puzzled together some reasons about why they suddenly could see Duel Spirits and why Mana was able to do magic, but it was all speculation. Mana didn't want to ask over a letter—it would worry her parents in between waiting for letters to arrive. It was better to ask in person, even if that meant waiting for the next time she was allowed to go home. It wasn't like anything really bad had happened. The only major incidents were the Abandoned Dorm and Jinzo, and the Muto siblings had handled them just fine.

A pounding on her door broke Mana out of her thoughts. It was finally the day of the School Duel; one of the guys was probably at the door to let her know North Academy had finally arrived. She opened the door to find Syrus standing. "Is North Academy already here?" she asked him.

Syrus shook his head. "No, but your dad is," he said. He noticed the staff in Mana's hand. "What's that?" he pointed.

Mana forgot she was still holding it. "Nothing, just a cosplay prop," she fibbed and tossed the staff onto the top bed. She grabbed her deck and duel disk. "Let's go. You want to meet the King of Games?"

Syrus nodded and they headed to the harbor where a KaibaCorp helicopter had landed. A crowd of students had gathered around to see the newly arrived guests. Mana and Syrus elbowed their way to the front of the crowd. Once she got through, Mana flung herself at the familiar tri-color haired man. "Dad!"

Yugi returned his daughter's embrace. "Surprised?" he chuckled.

Mana pulled away and looked into the amethyst eyes of her dad. Atem really did inherit Yugi's looks, though Yugi's eyes were rounder, and the blonde in his bangs didn't flare up as much as Atem's. He was toned, muscle built up from handling the inventory of the game shop back home. He wore his signature black tank top and blue pants with his choker and bracelets. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yugi gestured to his companions. Mana hadn't even noticed Tea and Kaiba were with him. "Kaiba told us you were going to be Duel Academy's representative, so we came to support you. Remember I came to watch Atem when he was the rep?"

Mana remembered Yugi going to Duel Academy two years ago, but Tea had had a ballet show at the same time, and Mana had opted to go watch her mom perform instead of Atem's duel. In hindsight, if she had gone, she probably wouldn't have been able to hide her identity this year.

"You're doing well, Squirt-gun, though I don't know how you ended up a Slifer Red." Kaiba affectionately ruffled Mana's hair. He looked the same as always with his brown hair hanging in his deep blue eyes. He towered over her, but he was taller than most people. He wore his favorite white sleeveless trench coat over a black long-sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Uncle Seto, I chose to be in Slifer," she smiled at her uncle's teasing. "Besides, didn't Slifer beat Obelisk in Battle City?"

"As I recall, they destroyed each other," Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. Mana grinned.

"We're so proud of you," Tea hugged her daughter. Tea's shoulder-length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, _**(2)**_ and she wore a short pink dress with a white sweater.

Mana returned the hug before gesturing to her friend. "By the way, this is Syrus. Syrus, I'm guessing you already have some idea who these guys are."

Syrus just stood there star-struck. The world's two best duelists stood before him, and everyone else in the crowd had the same expression. Before Syrus could say anything, a voice asked about the crowd, "What's going on?" A familiar brown-haired Slifer elbowed his way to the front. Stars appeared in Jaden's eyes once he saw Yugi and Kaiba. "Whoa, Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba?" he exclaimed.

"And that's Jaden," Mana chuckled. "Jaden, close your mouth; you're jaw's hanging wide open."

"So you're the friends I've been hearing so much about," Yugi narrowed his eyes at the two boys. Mana rolled her eyes. Yugi always like to playfully intimidate any friends she or Atem made. He always said that if people were going to be impressed with his title, he might as well have some fun with it. Tea always said it was practice for when Mana brought home her first boyfriend.

"Dad, don't tease them," Mana chastised Yugi. Before they could say anything further, a submarine docked. Mana recognized the North Academy logo on the sub and turned her attention to the visiting students. It was time to see who she would be facing.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Chazz waited impatiently as he watched the two chancellors exchange greetings. No one had noticed him yet, though with his new black coat and dark clothes, he'd blend in nicely until it was time to make his appearance. He scanned the crowd of Duel Academy students, gauging their attitudes and looking for his opponent. His gaze stopped cold when he spotted the Slifer girl standing next to a tri-color haired man. He first thought it was Atem Muto, but then he realized it was the King of Games himself. How did the heck did she know Yugi Muto? Atem wasn't around, and he was sure she barely knew him as well. Next to Yugi was Seto Kaiba. Kaiba being there made more sense than Yugi. Kaiba founded and owned Duel Academy and North Academy. _**(3)**_ Jaden and his shrimp of a friend stood nearby as well.

The chancellors finally finished exchanging their pleasantries. Chancellor Sheppard gestured for the Slifer girl to step forward. "Here is our representative, Mana Gardner-Muto."

 _Muto?_ Chazz kept his expression disinterested as he looked at the Slifer girl. There was no way she could be a Muto. _You know Yugi Muto's first Egyptian God card was Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Slifer beat Seto Kaiba's Obelisk the Tormentor, right?_ Chazz remembered what she said that night they met. She went straight to Yugi's legacy, almost like she knew it firsthand. Maybe she really did. _I'm saying Slifer the Sky Dragon is more powerful than Obelisk the Tormentor. By that logic, you Obelisks are weaker than you think, and you shouldn't underestimate us Slifers._ He should have paid more attention then. He might have figured it out then. Chazz would not make that mistake again.

"So you're not the slacker you pretend to be," Chazz sneered as he stepped forward.

"Chazz?" Mana stared at him, visually shocked. She composed herself. "So it looks like you were able to bounce back."

"No way!" Jaden looked back and forth between Chazz and Mana. "Since when did you transfer?"

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here," Chazz scowled at the Slifer. His North Academy classmates chimed in their agreement.

"Jaden, calm down," Mana rolled her eyes. "He's been gone for weeks. It's completely plausible for him to have joined North Academy in that time."

Yugi chuckled and nudged Kaiba. "He kind of reminds me of you, Kaiba."

Chazz's scowl turned into a smirk. It felt good to be given props from the King of Games. And if Yugi Muto was already comparing him to Seto Kaiba, Chazz was on his way to being the best.

Before Kaiba could say anything in response to Yugi's comment, wind blew fiercely around all of them. Chazz's blood ran cold when he recognized his family's helicopters. Their arrival meant his brothers were there.

"Hi, Chazz!" Jagger called to him.

"What's going on, little brother?" Slade asked. "Mind if we drop in?"

"Why are you here?" Chazz demanded from his brothers.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory!" they said as the exited the helicopter. "You are going to win, aren't you, Chazz?"

Camera men exited the other helicopter and filmed the brothers as they spoke. The head cameraman directed his crew while explaining to the chancellors that the duel would be broadcast around the world. "Hold it right there," Kaiba interrupted them. He glared at the elder Princetons. "You may be able to pay for a camera crew for your own events, but this is a private campus, and you are guests here. You can't broadcast the students and the duel without my consent, and I won't grant it unless the duelists participating agree to it." Kaiba looked between Chazz and Mana. _**(4)**_

Chazz struggled to keep his face calm. Of course his brothers would want to broadcast his duel. He was grateful for Kaiba giving him the appearance of a choice. He could say no, but Jagger and Slade would never let him hear the end of it. Chazz looked to Mana. He could see it in her blue-green eyes that she didn't really want to do it either. Maybe she would say no. When neither said anything, Kaiba turned back to the Princeton brothers. "I'll give them until the duel is supposed to start. If either of them says no, the camera crew will not film. If they do, you will face the wrath of the Kaiba Corporation."

The crowd broke up to prepare for the duel. Chazz went to one of the locker rooms with his brothers. They confirmed his suspicion that they paid for the camera crews so the world could see Chazz was on his way to becoming the best duelist in the world. It was their world domination plan. Jagger was supposed to dominate the financial world, Slade had politics, and Chazz was meant to be the best duelist. Jagger and Slade covered their areas. But Chazz wasn't the best duelist yet; he'd lost to Jaden and Bastion. Being the best meant never losing a duel. His brothers went on to berate him for running away from Duel Academy and them. "Why didn't you agree to the camera crew?" Slade finished their tirade with a question.

"I was busy gauging my opponent," Chazz fibbed. It wasn't wrong. As much as Chazz wanted to say no, he couldn't. His only hope was that Mana would say no before the duel started. "I've never dueled her, and I haven't seen her duel. I watched to see if she'd be rattled by the crews or by dueling me."

"So you've known her but haven't seen her duel?" Jagger asked. "Didn't you know she's Yugi Muto's daughter?"

"No, I didn't," Chazz spat. "She introduced herself as Mana Gardner, she doesn't look like Yugi or her brother, and she was a Slifer slacker."

"You're the slacker of this family!" Slade yelled. "You always have been! But this is your chance to turn it around. You defeat the daughter of the King of Games in front of the whole world, and you'll prove that we're still supreme!"

"That's right!" Jagger placed a briefcase in front of Chazz. "And the dueling cards in this briefcase are going to help you do just that. They're the most expensive out there, so you have no excuse to lose. Don't let us down, Chazz. Don't let the Princeton name down. It's all on you."

Chazz struggled to keep his hands from shaking. They thought it was so easy. They thought just buying cards made their decks better. Chazz had been dueling better since he joined North Academy, and it had nothing to do with expensive cards. He'd done it on his own. But Jagger and Slade would never understand that. What happened to the brothers who played with him when they were younger, who helped him through every problem he had? They had been inseparable back then. Then Slade and Jagger came up with their world domination plan, and they didn't take anything less than perfection. Their happy days together came to an end.

Chazz excused himself and headed for the bathroom. He had to win and prove himself to his brothers. He looked at the cards North Academy gave him. They put their faith in him not because of some agenda, but because they truly believed in him. Foster gave him these cards to honor the school, and they taught him that money doesn't solve everything. Chazz was torn between his brothers and his desire to duel as himself. Alone in the bathroom, he let out his frustration at his situation, blowing of steam before his duel against Mana Gardner. Or Mana Muto, whatever she called herself. He would win. He had to.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana, her parents, Jaden, and Syrus met up with Atem in the hallway of the main building. Kaiba had left to keep an eye on the camera crew to make sure they obeyed his rules. Mana suspected Kaiba wanted her to win so she could throw a wrench in the elder Princetons' plans, though officially he had to be neutral. "Are you nervous?" Yugi asked.

"A little," Mana admitted. "I'm glad Uncle Seto gave us a choice about the TV crew and time to think about it. I don't know if I'm ready to duel in front of the whole world."

"Oh, come on, Mana, you gotta do it," Jaden pushed her. "How often do you get to duel in front of the whole world?"

"Jaden, I'm not like you," she answered. "You always find the fun and silver lining in every situation. I see the whole world watching me uphold Dad's legacy."

"Mana, you don't have to uphold my legacy," Yugi put an arm around his daughter. "Just duel with everything you have. I'll be proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad, I know," Mana leaned into his hug as they walked down the hallway. "Making you and everyone else proud is all I want."

"Man up, Chazz," they heard a voice from the bathroom as they passed. "Come on! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker—that you're worthy of the Princeton name. That you . . . you can win, and that you can keep winning!" Mana recognized Chazz's voice. "Over and over!" he continued. "That you're the best! You've got to do your part, Chazz! You've got to show them that you're supreme! It's your duty! It's the plan! Now go and win! Go and win! Go and _win_!"

Mana felt her heart squeeze at Chazz's plight. Hearing him sound so desperate, she wanted to hug him and tell him it would be okay. She wasn't formally introduced to Chazz's brothers, but she suspected they were behind Chazz's anxieties. They probably saw her as nothing more than Yugi's daughter, and Chazz defeating her would push the Princeton name higher into fame.

"I'd like to give those brothers of his a piece of my mind," Tea said as they crept away from the bathroom. They didn't want Chazz to know they'd been eavesdropping. He probably wanted to keep an outburst like that to himself. "I mean, where do they get off telling their little brother he's a slacker? Because he lost a couple of duels? He's apparently good enough to be a representative for this duel! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Mom, you're starting to sound like Uncle Joey," Atem interrupted her rant. The siblings grinned. Their mom might be a ballerina, but those who angered her seldom did a second time. Tea was very protective of those she cared about, and she expected a certain amount of etiquette and comradery between friends and family. As far as she was concerned, family and friends stood by each other no matter what.

"Maybe I will do it," Mana surprised everyone. "If I go through with the broadcast, and I win, I'll prove to the whole world that the Heart of the Cards always pulls through. That's if I win, and I don't let the cameras get to me. And it'll prove to Chazz and his brothers that winning isn't everything."

"It sounds like you're dueling more for Chazz than yourself," Yugi commented. "I remember when I dueled Rebecca after Duelist Kingdom. She needed a lesson very similar to this back then. Though, I surrendered that duel."

"Speaking of Duelist Kingdom, there's something I need to talk to you and Mom about," Mana said.

"We'll give you guys a minute," Syrus picked up on Mana wanting to talk just with her family, and pulled Jaden away. "We'll make sure to save you guys some seats."

Mana smiled as she watched them go. Her friends were the best. "So what is it?" Yugi asked.

Atem and Mana looked at each other. "Have you guys ever seen Duel Spirits?" Atem asked.

"I met the Dark Magician Girl in the spirit world when she asked Atem and me to release Timaeus, and later I met the other Legendary Dragons or Knights, whichever you want to call them," Yugi answered.

"And I spoke with Dark Magician Girl in Noah's Virtual World, but I don't know if that was actually her or the world's programming," Tea chimed in. "Though it definitely seems Dark Magician Girl likes us."

"Well, we've been seeing them here," Mana explained. "We ran into a bit of shadow magic earlier in the year, and Dark Magician Girl and Black Luster Soldier saved us. We've been seeing their spirits off and on ever since."

"And you're wondering why?" Yugi reasoned. His children nodded.

"Jaden sees Winged Kuriboh also," Atem added, "and he was involved in the same incident."

"I never had that particular power, but even I never fully understood the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi answered them. "I doubt Atem fully knew either. I think Rafael did see spirits, but I don't remember for sure."

"There's more," Mana made her staff materialize. Now that she knew how to do it, it was a snap. "I've been learning magic from Dark Magician, though I started calling him Mahad."

"That's probably from me," Tea answered her daughter. "It's never been much, but occasionally I was able to use a power of light when I or the guys were in trouble. _**(5)**_ I never really figured out how to use it, but it's been there. If Dark Magician can teach you to use it, then it's more than I ever learned."

"If you two are worried about it, I can ask Ishizu or Pegasus later," Yugi offered. "They might know something we don't. And I'll ask Rafael for sure if he saw the spirits of his Guardians or not."

"Thanks, Dad," Mana smiled as she made her staff disappear. She looked at the time. "We'd better head to the arena before I forfeit to Chazz. If that happens, I don't think Uncle Seto would let me live it down. Oh right! I need to tell him about the Dueling Monkey we met!"

"Dueling Monkey?" Tea raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yeah, Jaden, the others and I met him right after Chazz left; we were actually looking for Chazz," Mana answered, "and we came across a monkey escaping from a lab. The scientists had taught him how to duel, and they named him Wheeler!"

Both of her parents snorted. Atem had already heard the story, but he was still amused. "Kaiba's never going let Joey live that down," Tea laughed.

"Neither is Tristan," Yugi added. "Mana, make sure we're there when you tell Kaiba." He grinned.

Mana waved to her parents and brother as they went to sit with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley in the front of the audience. Mana walked to the center of the arena where Chazz and Kaiba were waiting. "Chazz has agreed to let the duel be broadcast," Kaiba said as she took her place. "What do you say, Mana?"

She looked to her opponent. In his eyes, she could see he was begging for her to say no. She wanted to, but she also had to prove to the brothers that she wasn't scared. She had her family and friends supporting her, and she had the Heart of the Cards on her side. Mana straightened her posture, standing proud as she answered her uncle. "I'll let them broadcast the duel. I won't turn away from a challenge." The cameramen quickly activated their equipment, and the audience began yelling their approval. Kaiba left the stage to keep an eye on them. Mana heard the North Academy students yelling "Chazz it up!" as they cheered. _Really, Chazz? Did they come up with that, or did you?_

The chancellors announced the start of the School Duel. Dr. Crowler took the stage to introduce the participants. "First up from Duel Academy, we have Mana Gardner-Muto! The daughter of the King of Games himself!" The crowd cheered for her. _Did Dr. Crowler really have to add that last part?_ Crowler continued with his introductions. "And her opponent—"

"Get off the stage," Chazz interrupted Crowler. "I'll introduce myself, you scrub." Crowler went into an indignant rant as he tied himself up in his microphone's cord and fell off the stage.

"Dr. Crowler, are you all right?" Mana leaned over the stage to check on her professor.

"Ignore him, because it's Chazz Princeton's turn now," her opponent stood confidently. It was hard to imagine he was breaking down earlier in the bathroom. Chazz knew how to keep up appearances. "But then again, I don't really need an introduction. After all, everybody here knows who I am. Or do you? See, Chazz Princeton has changed! Sure I used to be a classmate of yours, but when I left here, I left my old self as well! Now you're looking at the new and improved Chazz! The North Academy Chazz!" he raised his fist in the air as he spoke. _Wow, he really is like Uncle Seto._ Mana smirked as Chazz talked. He would do just fine as long as he dueled his own way instead of letting his brothers dictate his life. "And I'm here to . . ." Chazz raised his arm and let the North Academy students finish with their "Chazz it up" chant. _Got to give him props for being dramatic._ Chazz found his place at North Academy, and win or lose, Mana was happy for him.

Both duelists activated their duel disks. "It's time to duel!" Mana yelled.

Chazz started the duel with his Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in defense mode. "That'll do for now."

"Then it's my move!" Mana said as she drew. "I summon Ebon Magician Curran (1200/0) in attack mode. Curran, attack his Masked Dragon!" Black magic destroyed the dragon.

"You've taken my bait," Chazz smirked. "I activate my Masked Dragon's special ability!" Mana grimaced. She knew he could summon another dragon when it was destroyed. The problem was knowing what dragon he'd summon, or if he'd just use it as a tribute on his next turn. She could tell Chazz knew exactly what monster he wanted. "Come out, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)!" A small orange and black dragon appeared on Chazz's field.

 _Where did Chazz get the Armed Dragon cards?_ Armed Dragon was a rare monster; Mana never heard of a duelist using them, but she remembered it from the stories Pegasus sent her. It would grow really big if she couldn't stop it. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Let's go, Mana! Come on! Mana it up!" Mana heard Chancellor Sheppard cheer for her above everyone else. She face-palmed at his attempt at using Chazz's cheer. _Chancellor, that's not how the Force works. What did I do to get that reaction of him?_ Then it clicked. Chazz must have gotten his dragon from North Academy, and Sheppard wanted the dragon defeated. Defeating it was her key to victory.

"Great, now I can start ending you," Chazz said as he drew. "Since it's my standby phase, Armed Dragon's effect activates. By sending a card to the graveyard and sacrificing his LV3 form, I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) directly to the field." Mana braced herself. "Armed Dragon LV5, rise!" The little orange dragon morphed into a large black and red dragon with silver scales running along its chest, arms, and tail. It was definitely a monster Mana did not want to meet it in a dark alley, no matter what Joey and Tristan had taught her. "Armed Dragon, attack her magician!"

"I activate my face-down card!" Mana countered, "Waboku!" The monks in pale blue robes neutralized the dragon's attack.

"Then I'll just have to use his special ability," Chazz scowled. "By discarding a monster to the grave, I can destroy a monster of yours who attack points are equal or less than the one I tossed. So if Flying Kamikiri #1 (1400/900) goes to the graveyard—"

"Then Curran gets destroyed," Mana finished. "And Waboku only protects me from battle damage.

"Exactly," Chazz smirked. "You're not the Slifer slacker you pretend to be. Go, Armed Dragon! Shrapnel Blast!" Chazz ended his turn by setting a card.

"Did it ever occur to you that I chose to be in Slifer?" Mana asked as her monster was destroyed. "I may not be the smartest duelists, but I've worked hard to get where I am. I had to beat Bastion and Jaden to get here." Chazz flinched at her words. She had defeated the duelists who humiliated him before. "My turn! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I'll play the spell Ancient Rules to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck!" The purple-robed spellcaster appeared on her field. Mana heard her brother and parents cheering at his arrival. "Next I'll summon White Magician Pikeru (1200/0) in attack mode." The little magician with pink hair and dressed in white appeared next to Dark Magician. "Now, Mahad, destroy his Armed Dragon with your Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fired energy from his left hand, engulfing the large dragon.

"Thanks, because now I can activate my trap card," Chazz revealed his face-down card. "Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring any monster I want from my graveyard, and you can guess which one I'll pick. Armed Dragon LV5, rise!" The dragon reappeared on Chazz's field. The North Academy students resumed their cheering for their representative.

"I'll play one card face-down and end my turn," Mana relented.

"Get ready for me to mop this low-rent Duel Academy floor, with you, Mana!" Chazz yelled as he drew, "'Cause now I'm using Armed Dragon's special ability. I'm discarding Despair from the Dark from my hand to the graveyard, and since it has 2800 attack points, your magician's heading to the mystic cemetery! Now Armed Dragon, destroy Dark Magician with Shrapnel Blast!"

"Hold it right there, Chazz!" Mana activated her face-down. "I play Dedication through Light and Darkness! It lets me sacrifice Mahad and summon a stronger spellcaster! Come forth, Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!" Dark Magician evaded Armed Dragon's attack and shifted to his chaos form. "And since Dark Magician of Chaos was summoned, I get a spell back from my graveyard. I'll take my Pot of Greed!"

"Whatever," Chazz muttered as he stared down Mana's chaos mage. "My Armed Dragon still has his attack to use, and now I'm going to use it. Go Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon destroyed Pikeru. Mana's LifePoints dropped to 2800. Chazz laughed as he set a card. "And now to take this duel to the next level. The highest level." Mana had a bad feeling where Chazz was going with this. "It's time to upgrade my Armed Dragon LV5 to LV7! Now won't you join me, Mana, in welcoming the ultimate and all-powerful, the level 7 Armed Dragon (2800/1000)!" The dragon grew taller, its tail grew longer, and more silver scales and spikes adorned its body. _This duel just got a lot harder!_ Mana thought as the North Academy students kept cheering.

Mana glanced around the auditorium. Chazz's brothers seemed like they couldn't tell if they should be happy or not. _Why wouldn't they be happy? He's winning! At least for the moment._ Sheppard tried his edited version of Chazz's cheer for Mana again, but he was quickly drowned out by North Academy. _Chancellor, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but it's not helping. I'm not really sure what it's doing._ "What's wrong? Did all your big talk and hard work run away?" Chazz mocked her.

"Stay strong, Mana!" She heard her brother's voice over the crowd. _That's right; I'm not facing Chazz alone._ Mana looked to her friends and family sitting in the front row. There wasn't an ounce of doubt on their faces. She glanced to Uncle Seto, standing up by the head cameraman. Anyone who didn't know better would think Kaiba didn't care one way or the other about who won. But Mana saw in his eyes the belief that she would win. If Yugi and Kaiba could agree on something, then it was bound to happen. Mana wouldn't let them down.

"Cool dragon, Chazz," Mana smiled at her opponent. "I give him props for being big and intimidating, but size isn't everything!" she said as she drew her card. "You've given me a challenge, and I'll answer it. That's what makes this a good duel. When both players have played their cards to the fullest, no matter the result, there are no regrets."

"You're so naïve, Mana," Chazz sneered. "All that matters is winning! There's no satisfaction in losing! No one cares about who loses! And that's why you won't be a champion! You don't have the drive to win! I do! I have a sense a duty, and a plan to achieve it! And that's why I'm going to beat you! I'll beat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone! You got that? I'm going to conquer the whole world!"

"There's more to dueling than winning and losing," Mana answered Chazz. "My uncle once thought the same way you are, and my dad taught him differently. I'm going to show you the same thing in this duel." She examined the cards in her hand. "I play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next I'll summon Summoner Monk (800/1200) in defense mode." The monk appeared next to the chaos mage. "Then I'll use his effect to discard a spell and special summon Gemini Elf from my deck." The twin elves held hands as they appeared on the field. "Finally I'll equip Dark Magician of Chaos with Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack points by 300! Go, my chaos mage, attack his Armed Dragon with Scepter Strike!"

"Not so fast," Chazz snickered. "I activate my Blast with Chain! It gives Armed Dragon LV7 500 extra attack points. More than enough to take your mage!" Dynamite appeared in the dragon's claw, and it roared, shattering the hologram of Mana's chaos mage.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"Not bad, Mana, but you're slow compared to how my dragon's going to take out all your monsters," Chazz taunted as he drew. "Watch this! I'm using my Armed Dragon's special ability! Now by discarding a monster from my hand, I can all monsters you have out with equal or fewer attack points!" Mana heard the audience muttering in awe. If she didn't do something, Chazz would wipe her out this turn. "I discard Armed Dragon LV5, so all your monsters with 2400 or fewer attack points will be completely wiped out! Go! Serrated Sonic Discs!" The dragon fired discs of energy from its stomach and destroyed Mana's monsters.

Mana flinched as her monsters were destroyed. All the Duel Academy students gasped as she was defenseless. Again Sheppard tried to cheer her on, but it only spurred North Academy's "Chazz it up!" chant. "It's not over yet, Chazz!" Mana challenged him.

"Yes it is," Chazz answered her. "It's time for you to go bye-bye! Armed Dragon LV7, attack Mana directly with Dragon Talon Terror!"

"Not today, Chazz!" Mana revealed her face-down. "Negate Attack stops your dragon and ends the battle phase!"

"It'll take a lot more than that to destroy my Armed Dragon," Chazz sneered, "and a lot more than any pathetic monsters you might have."

"I wouldn't mock my monsters if I were you," Mana countered. "After all, some of my monsters are known for defeating world-champion duelists." She grinned as she looked to Yugi. He grinned back and gave her a thumbs-up. "It's my turn now!" Mana flipped over Dark Magician Girl. _Good to see you, partner._

The translucent figure of her friend appeared next to her. "I am here for you," Dark Magician Girl said as Mana pondered her options.

"Oooh, she's pretty," a nasally voice drew Mana's attention to her opponent. Next to Chazz floated a bizarre yellow creature in a red speedo. She recognized the spirit as Ojama Yellow. "Hey, boss, do you think we could be friends with her. I'd love to spend more time with her!"

"Get lost!" Chazz yelled at the Ojama. "If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you, got that?"

"I got it, boss. Sorry," the little creature hovered sadly behind Chazz.

"You know, you should be nicer to your Duel Spirit," Mana chastised her opponent.

"He's not my Duel Spirit!" Chazz yelled as he tried to chase Ojama Yellow away. "Wait, you can see him?"

"As clearly as my partner next to me," Mana gestured to Dark Magician Girl floating next to her. Chazz's eyes rested on her spirit partner, registering her presence. "I know Ojama Yellow might not seem like much compared to her, but you shouldn't underestimate his potential. Especially since you have a gift like mine." Chazz narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "Anyway, it's my move. I'm going to set a monster and end my turn."

"If you think putting your monster face-down will save it, you even more hopeless than I thought," Chazz said as he drew. "Armed Dragon LV7, attack her face-down with Dragon Talon Terror!"

"Big mistake, Chazz," Mana said as her monster was revealed. "When Old Vindictive Magician flips up, she destroys one monster on your field. Now it's time for your Armed Dragon to go bye-bye!" The old hag fired her magic at the dragon; both holograms shattered. The audience cheered at Mana's upset. It was time to turn things around. "I play Graceful Charity! This lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two." Mana re-examined her hand. Things were definitely looking up. "Next I summon Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) in attack mode." The dark-blonde spellcaster appeared and held her hooked staff aimed at Chazz. "Valkyria, attack Chazz directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Chazz's LifePoints dropped to 2400, almost even with Mana's 2600. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

Chazz struggled to get up, but he refused to give in. "I play a spell," he said. "Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension! This baby lets me take two monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them right into my deck. Sure it has to be a special kind of monster, but it's just the kind of monster I need: my Armed Dragons! Oh, and I happen to have another one in my hand as well. I summon the Armed Dragon LV3!" The little orange and black dragon appeared in defense mode on Chazz's field. Chazz ended his turn with a face-down.

"Don't think I'll let that dragon grow up again!" Mana yelled as she drew. As she thought through her next move, she heard Chazz mutter to himself. His tension was higher than when the duel started, and Mana thought she heard him say "I'm trying." Of course he was trying. There was no way someone could fight a duel this intense and not try. Chazz was giving it everything he had, just like Mana was. "Chazz, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm honored to have dueled you today," Mana said.

"Yeah, you will when I prove that I'm the best duelist," Chazz kept his arrogant appearance up, but it didn't fool Mana. "I'll show everyone when I win this duel.

"You'll have to wait until your turn," Mana challenged as she ordered her Valkyria to attack the little dragon. "Mystic Scepter Blast!" The green magic shattered the hologram.

"Thanks for that," Chazz smirked. "Now I can play my trap: Graveyard of Enkindling! And since a monster was destroyed in battle, it lets up both take a monster from our graveyard and summon it to the field in defense mode. And I choose another Armed Dragon, and he's Level 5." Mana once again stared down a large red and black dragon. She gulped.

"Well I'll bring back Summoner Monk," Mana resurrected her companion. "Make your move."

"Gladly," her opponent sneered. "Here goes. I activate the spell card Level Up! This lets me level up a monster, and I choose Armed Dragon, now LV7!" Mana grimaced as she faced the strongest form of Chazz's dragon as Chazz laughed hysterically. "It's past time for you to duel; now it's time for you to go bye-bye!"

"That's it, baby!" the head cameraman yelled. "The whole world's watching you shine!"

"Then keep it rolling, because you ain't seen nothing yet!" Chazz demanded. "Next I'll throw the equip spell card Armed Changer! Now simply by discarding another equip spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate this baby and equip it to my dragon!" A sliver set of claws materialized on the dragon's hand. "Now Armed Dragon, attack! Dragon Driller!" The dragon shoved its claw through Valkyria, shattering her hologram. Mana's LifePoints dropped to 1400. "And now Armed Changer's effect activates. See, when he takes down a monster in battle, it lets me bring back a monster back from my grave to my hand, just so long as it doesn't have more attack points than the monster it destroyed. And I think I'll bring back Masked Dragon." Chazz took the card from his graveyard. "But he won't be around for long, because now I'm going to use Armed Dragon LV7's special ability!" Summoner Monk was obliterated by the dragon's effect. Chazz laughed as Mana was defenseless again. "Tell you what, if you surrender now, I promise not to embarrass you on global TV! Oh wait, I already did!"

"Who said anything about me giving up?" Mana stood tall. She refused to let anyone see her sweat. "I may not have won every duel I've ever fought, but I've never backed down from a challenge. If I didn't face every challenge head on, I couldn't call myself a duelist. I always fight until the end, so that way, no matter if I win or lose, I have no regrets. As long as I give it my all, it's a good and enjoyable duel."

"Gag me," Chazz scowled at her sentiment.

"It's true, Chazz," Mana hoped he would understand what she was trying to say. "You and I are more alike than you think. No matter what your brothers tell you, you should fight with everything you have and not let a few losses bother you."

"What do you know about my brothers?" Chazz demanded.

"I know you're dueling for them, and they're the ones pushing for you to win, pressuring you, even bringing this whole set up so the world can see you defeat the daughter of the King of Games," Mana answered him. "I admire you for fighting for your family, but how do you think that makes me feel when they don't even see me as my own duelist? I'm just a means to an end to them; I can see it in their eyes. And they're not the first ones to see me that way either. It's why I took the name Gardner when I joined Duel Academy. And you should be able to duel as yourself. Not as the Princeton family duelist, but as Chazz, the duelist who took North Academy by storm! Look at how you're dueling now! You've been dominating the whole time! It's taken everything I've had to keep up! Look, our families may define how other people see us, but I refuse to let that define how I see myself! I may be the daughter of the King of Games, but first and foremost I am Mana Muto! Who will you be, Chazz?"

With that, Mana drew her card. She smiled at her card. "Chazz, do me a favor and don't hate me when this is over. I summon Silent Magician LV4!" _**(6)**_ The young magician in blue and white robes appeared on her field. Everyone gasped at her appearance.

"You can't have a LV monster!" Chazz's eyes widened as he recognized the spellcaster.

"What do you call this?" Mana smirked. "Now I'll activate Double Spell from my hand. By discarding a spell from my hand, I can use a spell from your graveyard. And I'm going to help myself to your Level Up! Now Silent Magician grows to LV8!" The magician grew into a graceful woman with long white hair and blue and white robes. "Next I'll reveal my face-down card. Monster Reborn! Say hello again to Dark Magician! And to finish my combo, I activate the spell Bond Between Teacher and Student! Since I have Mahad, I can summon Dark Magician Girl from my hand!" The master and student magicians stood on either side of the Silent Magician. "Go, Silent Magician, destroy Armed Dragon with Silent Burning Attack!" The magician's white magic engulfed the dragon and shattered the hologram. "Now, Dark Magicians, finish Chazz off with Double Dark Magic Attack!"

Mana heard the cameraman yell to cut the feed, but one look at Kaiba changed his mind. They wanted to broadcast the duel, and Kaiba made sure they did all of it. Kaiba may not have approved to begin with, but always made sure every duel he sponsored was fair to both players.

As the magic hit home, Chazz fell to his knees in defeat. "And that's the power of magic," Mana said as she struck her victory pose.

All of North Academy voiced their disappointment as Chazz lost, while everyone from Duel Academy cheered Mana's victory.

"You loser. You dog." Chazz's brothers marched up to the arena and berated him. "You've disgraced yourself. You've disgrace the Princeton name. You are no brother of ours anymore."

"Just give me another chance," Chazz begged his brothers.

"Another chance?" Jagger repeated. "Do you know how much we spent on this duel?"

"The cameras, the rare cards, which you didn't use!" Slade added.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could win this by myself." Chazz watched the floor as he spoke.

Jagger grabbed Chazz by the collar. "Yourself?" Slade repeated. "When could you do anything by yourself?"

Mana's temper flared, and she marched right up and slapped Slade across the face. The sound of her hand hitting his face echoed through the arena. "Let him go," she demanded from Jagger. "Yeah, he lost this duel, but how could he win when the two of you obviously didn't have any faith him in? You guys care more about your stupid money and appearances than you do about your own brother!"

"Do you have any idea who we are?" Jagger asked.

"You're going to pay for slapping me," Slade glared at her, his hand covering the cheek she'd slapped. "We will have you crushed."

"I don't care; you deserved it," Mana refused to back down.

A hand on her shoulder ended her staring contest with the elder Princetons. Her parents and brother stood on one side of her, Yugi's hand on her shoulder. On the other side stood all her friends from school, Jaden and the gang, Bastion, Alexis, and even Zane. "I think my daughter has proved her point," Yugi said. "Now let him go."

"Why defend him?" Slade asked. "He's a nobody now. Disowned by us, and the whole world. I mean, the cameras caught enough of it! He got schooled! He got mopped up!"

"What duel were you watching?" Mana yelled at him. "It was close! There were a couple of times I thought he'd actually beat me! And he fought the duel on his own terms, and used his own cards. And that makes him a far better duelist than you will ever understand! I'm pretty sure you're the only ones here who see Chazz as a failure!" She gestured to the entire audience. "What's your guys' cheer for him?" she yelled. The entire crowd erupted in the "Chazz it up!" cheer. Jagger shoved Chazz away. Mana marched up and put an arm around him. "You fought a really good duel, Chazz." He looked surprised at her, but he didn't pull away.

"Just so you know, the cameras didn't get most of it; they got all of it," Kaiba's voice rang from the top of the auditorium, quieting the entire crowd. "Don't you two forget you're in my territory. You wanted this duel broadcast; I made sure the _entire_ duel was broadcast." Kaiba glared at the two brothers. "And while they may not still be broadcasting, they are still recording. If you think to take repercussions against one of my students for winning the duel and standing up for _your_ brother, which I might add is _your_ job, I will make sure everyone in the world sees this conversation. Now get out of my school!" With that, the elder Princetons left the arena.

Everyone gathered at the harbor to announce and award the prize Mana earned in the duel. Mana stood next to Chazz while they waited. "I guess this is good-bye," she extended her hand to him. "I'm glad you found your own path, and I am truly honored to have fought against you today. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Chazz looked away before meeting her blue-green eyes with his gray ones. "I'm not going back," he said as he accepted her handshake. The other North Academy students gasped. Chazz turned his head to them. "Look, guys, I don't belong with you."

"Then where do you belong," one with a Russian accent asked.

"Right here," Chazz turned to completely face them. "Duel Academy was always my home."

"But you're our best duelist, Chazz!" Russian guy pleaded. "You sure?"

"I am," Chazz answered, "if Chancellor Sheppard will have me back, that is." He looked to the two chancellors.

"Well you were one of the best duelists we had," Sheppard answered. "How could I say no?"

"Just don't blow this opportunity," Kaiba warned him. Mana smiled at her uncle. Yugi was right; he could never just come out and directly say anything encouraging. But his actions always spoke louder than his words.

Crowler began the awards ceremony then. "Can I have your attention please? And now, to present the prize in this year's match between North Academy and our esteemed university, I give you the most beautiful woman on the island: Miss Duel Academy!"

Say what? Mana slid away from her uncle and closer to her dad and Chazz. Reading Kaiba's expression showed he didn't know much about the Miss Duel Academy thing, and he wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not. Mana preferred to stand far away if Kaiba exploded. She didn't have a water gun to douse him if needed.

A woman with brown hair in braids and glasses rose from a trap door on the stage. She wore a short peach-colored dress, and Mana was surprised to recognize Dorothy. _Who/Why/How is Dorothy Miss Duel Academy? Why do we even have a Miss Duel Academy?_ "Will the winning chancellor please approach the stage?" Crowler called. Sheppard was ecstatic as he trotted onstage to Dorothy. He leaned in closer to her, and she planted a large kiss on his cheek. Chancellor Foster cried from the back of the audience. _Seriously? Chazz and I dueled our hearts out for some kiss?_ Mana looked to see Kaiba rubbing his forehead. He was probably thinking the same thing, but he couldn't deny the two chancellors did do a good job of running their respective schools. Mana rolled her eyes as the ceremony came to an end.

All the North Academy students waved good-bye to their friend Chazz. Mana was touched by how sad they were to see him go. Before they got too far away, they gave one last cheer for Chazz. As they departed, Sheppard had to bring up one bit of bad news for the prodigal student. Since he had dropped out and was transferring back in, he had to start at the bottom in Slifer Red. Chazz was not happy about it, but Jaden led the charge in making Chazz feel welcome at Slifer, at least until he was able to move back up to Obelisk.

Mana hung back with her family, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley as everyone else went back to their dorms. "We're proud of you, Mana," Tea said and held her daughter in a hug.

"I should advise you against actually hitting anyone you disagree with in the future," Yugi commented, "but you handled not only the duel but the Princetons very well."

"Oh, they had it coming," Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Those two are despicable. I'm surprised Squirt-gun didn't do more to them. Though I'm sure if Wheeler had come, he would have thrashed them. I wouldn't have objected to it."

"Oh, speaking of Uncle Joey," Mana interrupted Kaiba. "I have something I think will amuse you, Uncle Seto. Earlier this year, my friends and I met a Dueling Monkey. He was part of a research project and he escaped. His name was Wheeler!"

Mana grinned at Kaiba struggling to keep his face calm. There weren't many times she had seen her uncle laugh, even all the pranks she had pulled on him when Uncle Mokie was babysitting her and Atem only brought the occasional smile or chuckle. Kaiba soon completely lost his composure and bellowed with laughter. The guys just looked at her nervously; seeing Seto Kaiba completely loose it laughing was a rare occurrence, and they weren't sure how to respond.

When Kaiba finished laughing, Yugi ducked into the KaibaCorp helicopter and grabbed three frames. "Before we go, I got some things for you guys," he said. He handed one of them to Syrus. "Syrus, Mana tells me you really like Dark Magician Girl, so this is for you. Don't expect her to go out with you though," he grinned.

Syrus turned the frame to see it was a poster of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and Yugi had autographed it. Syrus's jaw hung open as he took it in. Mana nudged him as he continued to stare. "Thank you so much!" he bowed in appreciation to Yugi.

"And this is for Jaden," Yugi handed him the next frame, "since you're so proud of being in Slifer Red to the point you turned down a promotion."

Jaden flipped the poster to reveal Slifer the Sky Dragon, also autographed by Yugi. "Whoa, this is totally sweet!" he exclaimed. "You're awesome!"

"Glad to hear it," Yugi chuckled at Jaden's enthusiasm. "In truth, I just like getting stuff for fans occasionally, especially ones dedicated to pursuing their dreams. Plus I hear a lot about you guys when Mana writes home. Chumley, this last one's for you." Yugi pulled out a final poster and handed it to upperclassman.

It wasn't signed by Yugi, but it was a poster of Big Koala, Des Kangaroo, and Master of Oz, and it was signed by Maximillion Pegasus. "This is an original artwork made by Pegasus himself," Yugi explained. "I asked him about these particular monsters, and he was delighted to have a new project to work on, since I told him it was for a gift. I want to say he finished it in a week."

"I don't know how to thank you," Chumley stared at his poster in awe.

"You don't have to," Yugi assured him.

"Believe me, you don't," Atem chimed in. "If he knows a fan really well, he always makes sure to give them something to show his appreciation."

"We've got one last thing for you guys," Tea grabbed a bag from the helicopter and handed it to Mana. "We didn't know what kind of food you'd get tonight with the School Duel going on, so we made you some grilled cheese in the helicopter. They're still warm, so enjoy your own little celebration tonight." She grinned at them.

"Grilled Cheese? Are you serious?" Chumley grabbed the bag from Mana and pulled out a warm sandwich. "You guys are the best! Thanks Mrs. Muto!"

As Chumley dug into his sandwich, Mana hugged her parents and uncle. "Thanks for coming," she said. "And thank you, Uncle Seto, for making sure Chazz's brothers didn't interfere with the duel too much."

"Squirt-gun, you didn't need me," Kaiba ruffled her hair. "You didn't need any of us. You've come a long just being here."

Yugi and Tea boarded the helicopter. Mana turned to see if her brother had anything he wanted to add, but he just waved to them. He had spent more time with them today than she had, so he was probably good until they went home for break. Before he got on, Kaiba turned to Atem. "Half-pint, make sure they stay in line. I don't know she's made it this far without one of her usual pranks. Keep it that way." With that he boarded his helicopter, and the adults went home.

Atem rolled his eyes at Kaiba's nickname for him before grabbing a sandwich from the bag. "Why did Kaiba call you Half-pint?" Jaden asked with his mouth full.

"Because he's a smaller version of Dad," Mana answered, maneuvering so that the guys were between her and her brother. "He's called Atem that since we were little and his brother, Mokuba, would babysit us."

"Anything else you want to add, Squirt-gun?" Atem circled to group to catch his sister, but she pulled away.

"I'm not afraid to admit I sprayed him with water whenever I got the chance," Mana grinned. The other Slifers stopped eating and stared at her. "Like I said, Uncle Mokie babysat us a lot, and that was sometimes at Kaiba mansion. I don't remember exactly when it started, but I once accidentally sprayed Uncle Seto with the nozzle-thing they use for washing dishes. I thought it was so funny. After that I made it my goal to get him every chance I had. He started calling me Squirt-gun because of that."

"Wait, this is coming from the person always telling us things are a bad idea?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, there's a difference between pulling a harmless prank and getting expelled," Mana retorted. "I do think anything that can get us expelled is a bad idea."

Everyone laughed as they finished off the grilled cheese. Their fun day came to a close, and they all returned to their dorms.

 _ **1\. I can't tell for sure if it's supposed to be seaweed or some kind of wig. See episode 24.**_

 _ **2\. See Tea's hairstyle in a couple scenes of Dark Side of Dimensions.**_

 _ **3\. They never actually say if Kaiba owns the other branches, but I'm presuming that since Kaiba owns the central one, he probably owns the others and has each chancellor run it as they see fit, though he will occasionally drop into see how things are going.**_

 _ **4\. I have to wonder how no one considered the need for permission to film and broadcast people. I don't know what exactly laws are, but permission is a big factor. Plus it gave a reason for Kaiba to bully Jagger and Slade.**_

 _ **5\. This is a complete guess on my part; in the Pyramid of Light movie, when Tea enters the Puzzle to help the guys, she's floating around and emitting light until Anubis grounds her. Plus she was the one that started the chain at Duelist Kingdom to keep Pegasus out of Yami's head after Yugi collapsed. Tea's usually on the sidelines, so we don't get to see her fight much, and it gives me a reason for why Mana will have magic.**_

 _ **6\. I'm going with the real-world cards instead of what Yugi used in The Final Duel. It's easier to work with. And Silent Magician wears blue and white in the cards instead of black and red.**_

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this a day later than I promised, but this ended being my longest chapter to date. It was 18 pages! Next up will be the start of the Shadow Riders arc. It will be twisted slightly from the canon, and I promise those who want to see Atem duel will get to see more of him in the upcoming chapters. Let me know what you guys think, either by review or messaging me. I love to hear from you guys.**


	10. The Gravekeepers

_**Once Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did, Yasmin and Atticus would have been reunited.**_

Chapter Ten: The Gravekeepers

Mana sat in her room with her staff in front of her. She knew it was late, and the part of her that made good decisions said she should go to bed. She could hear the guys snoring from the other side of the wall. But she was so close to getting this spell right. Just one more try.

Aiming her staff at the empty card box in front of her, Mana cast her spell. The box hovered, even with her staff. She moved the staff up and down, left and right. The box followed the motion. "All right!" she quietly cheered. "I am _so_ getting the hang of this!"

Mana motioned for the box to land on her desk, but it refused to move. "Uh-oh." She waved her wand in front of the box, and it still hung there, frozen. After several swings, the box broke free and flew right into her face. "Ow," she rubbed her forehead. Either it was really time to go to bed, or she was taking after her namesake more than she thought. Yugi did say he and the gang met Mana the magician's apprentice after she had failed a spell like that one. Deciding she'd had enough, Mana crawled under her covers and went to sleep.

The next day was like every other, except that Syrus was even more tense than usual. He kept a close eye on Professor Banner while Jaden painted his eyelids and went to sleep through class. Mana always struggled not to laugh when he did that; it was so glaringly obvious and yet none of the professors ever seemed to notice. Jaden was also such a sound sleeper that he didn't even wake up when one of Banner's potions exploded.

The bell signaling the end of class rang, and the slumbering Slifer finally awoke. "Morning, guys," he greeted them. "Learn anything good today?"

"Yeah, to duck," Syrus answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Banner called to his departing students. "I'm, uh, planning a little field trip!"

"Great!" Jaden and his field trips. "To where? Circus, carnival?"

"Even better!" Mana thought Banner's grin was almost forced as he spoke. "We're going on a ten-mile hike! All the way to the excavated ruins where we'll be taking geologic core samples! Saturday at 7:00 a.m.! Don't be late!"

 _This actually sounds kind of cool, other than the ten-mile hike part._ Having heard all the adventures her parents went on, most of which involved ruins of some kind, Mana was actually excited for the field trip. Now she just had to figure out what was bothering Syrus.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem sighed as he waited for Professor Banner to arrive. He hadn't been that interested in the field trip when Banner first announced it. Mana may find exploring ruins interesting, mainly from their parents' stories, but Atem took what she saw as exciting as danger to be avoided. He preferred to let sleeping mummies lie. He refused Mana several times on her pleading for him to come, but it was ultimately Alexis who convinced him to go. The ruins might have some clue to where Atticus was or to the residual magic in the Abandoned Dorm. Atem couldn't say no to that. So he lugged himself out of bed at the crack of dawn to make it on time for the field trip.

"What, only six?" Banner finally arrived and was disappointed in the turnout. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're probably sleeping, Professor," Syrus answered him. "You know, in their nice warm beds with their nice comfy pillows."

"Just like I would be doing if Banner hadn't threatened us with detention if we didn't show," Chumley grumbled. "It's seven in the morning! I need my beauty sleep!"

Jaden just looked at his tired roommates before attempting to lighten the mood. "I'll tell you what the secret to getting up early is," he said. "Staying up all night long!"

"You're the only one who could pull that off, Jaden," Mana elbowed her friend.

"Coming from the person who didn't wake up until we banged on her door?" Jaden teased her.

"Shut up, Jaden!"

Atem hid a grin as Jaden poked fun at his sister. Teasing her was always fun, but she usually plotted some small revenge against the culprit—usually Atem. Now he got to watch and not worry about Mana getting even with him. Jaden got to have that fun all to himself, as long as Mana didn't catch Atem snickering.

"To be honest, I could hardly sleep either," Alexis joined the conversation. "These ruins we're going to used to host the Shadow Games."

"That's sweet!" Jaden grinned. "Maybe you'll find some clues then about your brother."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm hoping for," she said.

"So that's why you agreed to come along," Mana narrowed her eyes at Atem. "I should have figured after all the times you said you'd rather sleep in."

Atem moved to the other side of the group. "Hey, I came, didn't I?"

His sister stuck her tongue out at him as Banner gave them the rules and instructions of the field trip. When he mentioned the ruins held an ancient tomb, Syrus grew tense and pulled Jaden and Mana aside. Atem kept one eye on them while Banner continued with his instructions, though he couldn't hear what the three Slifers were saying. "Okay, everyone, let's go," Banner finished and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Chumley voiced his opinions—or objections, depending on how one looked at it—the whole stroll there. His feet hurt; he had to use the bathroom; he hated climbing, crawling, and hiking; he was hungry. If Atem didn't have his dad's patience, he probably would have lost it at Chumley.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the ruins. They were tall, mossed-covered structures, large enough to have been buildings in another time. He couldn't help imagining what Grandpa or Professor Hawkins would be doing if they were here. They'd be all over another site to explore. Banner and Mana were excited to look around, but Jaden convinced them and everyone else to eat lunch first.

Atem and Alexis brought chicken salad sandwiches, hard-boiled eggs, and some cookies from the Obelisk kitchens. The four Slifer students had an assortment of rice-balls. Banner gloated about the pizza he made for himself and got as a perk of being a dorm head, though he was reluctant to share with the students, much to their annoyance. He opened his bag to get it and pulled out a furry surprise. Pharaoh meowed at the professor with bread crumbs all over his face. "You were supposed to stay at home!" Banner yelled at the cat. "Not hitch a ride and eat my lunch!" He turned hopeful eyes to the students. "Maybe you could share your lunch with me?"

Mana laughed at the beige cat. "You can have my rice balls if Atem splits his lunch with me."

"Why do I have to give up half my lunch?" Atem asked his sister.

"Because I'm your sister, you love me, and we're nice people," she grinned at him before swiping one of his sandwiches.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mana!" Banner greedily grabbed her rice balls and chowed down on them. If Mana were a truly devious person, Atem would suspect her of planning this from the beginning so she could get to his food. Ever since the time she had dinner in his room, she'd tried to mooch as much food from his dorm as she could. Atem sighed and divided the rest of his food before Mana ate it all. It was a good thing Obelisk had an abundance of food.

As they finished, a green light filled the area. Pharaoh ran away from the source, proving he had been nosing around in something he shouldn't have. The scared cat leapt into Banner's arms. As the green light faded, the singular sun split into three. "Does anyone else see this?" Mana asked.

"This is one lishus field trip," Chumley said as he watched the warping colors around them.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Atem tensed. He reached for his Black Luster Soldier card. Now might be a good time to summon him. _Run._ His partner's voice rang in his head. "Guys, call it Muto instincts or whatever you like, but we should move," Atem commanded.

"Quick, children, head for cover!" Banner agreed and led the group away. "We'll find safety over in that sepulcher!" Nobody understood the thing he said. "The thing with the big hole in it!" Banner, Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley ducked into the structure.

Jaden stopped to look at the sky again. "Jaden, now's not the time to stand around," Mana pulled on his arm.

"No, you guys stay in there," he said. "I'll lead this storm away!" With that he took off running.

"Are you crazy?" Mana yelled before chasing after him.

"Mana, Jaden, wait!" Atem turned back to the others. "I'll go bring them back," he told them before chasing his sister and her friend. Atem barely caught up to them before everything went white.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Atem?" Someone shook him. "Atem, wake up!" He recognized his sister's voice. Why was she always so energetic in the mornings? Every day he wanted to sleep in, she insisted on being up bright and early. Maybe if he didn't move she would go away and let him sleep. "Atem, wake up or so help me I'll blast you so hard you'll need Guardian Angel Joan's power to heal you!" Mana's shrill voice brought his hands to his ears.

Atem opened his eyes and met his sister's blue-green ones. "What are you yelling for?" he grumbled.

"Earth to Atem?" she pointed at the sky, where three suns loomed. "Remember the crazy light show?"

Atem looked around. The ruins were now well-maintained, almost like they were new. Could they have traveled back in time? "What did that cat get into?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mana answered, "but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Winged Kuriboh hovered around Jaden as he came to. "Hey, buddy," he said as he looked around. "Whoa, I'm crazy dreaming."

"Not unless we all are," Atem said dryly. "Where do you think the others ended up?"

"We'd have to know where here is to answer that," Mana answered him.

"You sure Kuriboh here can't just pinch me and wake me up?" Jaden asked. His furry friend proceeded to swipe him with a claw. "Ow! What, do you sharpen those? How about a manicure once in a while?" he rubbed his cheek. "Wait, since when can I feel you?"

"I think that means we're in the Spirit World," Atem said.

He tensed when he saw a woman carrying their bags. She wore a short purple dress with a long black overcoat. Her skin was tanned like an Egyptian, or at least the Egyptians Atem had met. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail behind her except for a few bangs hanging over her golden headband. "This is sacred ground," she said. "You must leave here at once. You are in very grave danger."

Mana's staff materialized in her hand. She held it threateningly at the woman. "Look, lady, we don't even know how we got here," Mana glared at her. "What sacred ground is this?"

The woman heard some kind of noise and pulled the three students in the shadows, pressing them up against the wall of a ramp. "Quiet," she instructed them, "or do you wish to share the others fate?" Atem heard footsteps approaching, and he pressed himself closer to the wall. The footsteps walked up the ramp, and they were soon out of earshot.

"Look, you'd better tell us what's going on real fast," Mana raised her staff again at the woman.

"I know that staff," the woman studied the wand in front of her. "Where did you get it?"

"Uh, I am the namesake of High Priestess Mana, Guardian of the Pharaoh Seto," Mana answered, "and I am the daughter of the Nameless Pharaoh reincarnate. Now tell us what is going on."

The woman appeared to believe what Mana said and gave her more regard. Atem considered adding to Mana's ploy, but stopped himself in time. He didn't know how time worked as far as the Spirit World went. These people may not know the Pharaoh's name, so claiming to be his namesake would be pointless. Better to stick with High Priestess Mana. "I speak of the strangers who share your dress, High Priestess," the woman answered. "They have been taken by the Gravekeeper's Chief, and they will be punished for entering his most sacred tomb."

"No way, not on my watch they won't, lady," Jaden pushed in front of Mana to stare down the woman. "Take us to them, right now."

The woman looked to Mana, who still held her wand ready. "Do what he says," Mana answered her silent question. Atem rolled his eyes. His sister may have played her hand a little too heavy-handed. Now the woman probably thought she was some kind of royalty, and everyone was supposed to do what she wanted. If only the woman knew Mana called Atem Prince, or that Atem was named for the Pharaoh.

"So, High Priestess, by what means did you arrive here?" the woman asked.

"Please, it's just Mana," the Slifer girl answered, "And this is my brother, Atem, and my friend Jaden," she gestured to her companions.

"We don't even know where here is," Jaden chimed in, "but I bet it's someplace you could get a great tan!"

"Now's not the time, Jaden," Atem chided the underclassman.

The woman led them to a secluded room in an upper level of tomb/palace/temple whatever the people wanted to call it. Atem didn't know anymore. "You will wait here," the woman instructed.

"No way, I want to see my friends," Jaden insisted.

"I will find them," the woman narrowed her eyes at him. "Believe me, if you're found walking about, you'll be of no use to them. The High Priestess is the only one who could escape punishment. I will be back." With that, the woman left.

"What exactly does High Priestess mean?" Jaden asked the Mutos. "Mana, you threw at a lot of big words at her, and I didn't even follow half of them."

Mana grinned sheepishly and ran her free hand through her hair. "Basically a really fancy way of saying Yugi is my dad," she said. "He is the Pharaoh's modern incarnate, and I also played off the fact I was named after the High Priestess who served Atem's successor, Pharaoh Seto. I guess the woman didn't pick up on the namesake part. But I'm not going to complain if it keeps us out of trouble."

"You mean more trouble," Atem corrected her and assessed the situation, "because we're already _in_ trouble. Based on what she said, it's likely our friends have already been captured. We need to tread carefully and stay alert. We don't know what these people are capable of, nor do we know how to get home."

"So that's what we do," Mana answered him. "We find our friends, get the heck out of these people's sacred land, and we find a way home. Easy."

"Wow, you guys hardly seem fazed by this at all," Jaden looked between the Muto siblings.

"Well, this isn't the craziest scenario we've heard of," Atem answered him.

"Yeah, our parents went up against a soul-eating serpent born from a glowing green rock that fed on the darkness inside people's hearts and wanted to destroy the world," Mana chimed in. "Compared to that, a trip to the Spirit World is actually kind of mellow."

"I do wish Ishizu was here, though," Atem added. "She'd probably know more about what this place is, or about the people who live here."

"By the way, Mana, what is that thing?" Jaden pointed to her wand. "Where were you even hiding it?"

Atem saw his sister tense up. He figured it would be a good time to tell Jaden about her magic, but it was ultimately her call. "Jaden, we are in a different world, we have no idea where our friends are, and we don't know what kind of punishment this Gravekeeper has in mind. Don't you think we have bigger problems than where I was keeping a blue and pink staff?" she redirected his focus.

"Right, tell me later," Jaden answered her points. Atem suspected his sister was hoping Jaden would forget about it by the time they made it home. He just hoped they actually did make it home.

 _Atem, play my card on your duel disk. Then I can cross into the dimension you are in._ Black Luster Soldier's voice rang in his head. Trusting his friend, he took out his duel disk, put in on his arm, and placed the card in a monster slot. "Black Luster Soldier, come forth!"

The black and gold armored Soldier materialized in front of him. "Atem, you must prepare yourself. Convincing the Gravekeeper's Chief to release you and your friends will not be easy."

The orb at the end of Mana's staff glowed gold, and Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. "He is right, Mana," she said. "The Gravekeepers are not so kind to trespassers."

"So are we really in the Spirit World?" Atem asked.

"One of them," Black Luster Soldier explained. "The Duel Monsters Spirit World is not just one world. There are twelve worlds in all, counting your world. Each one is governed by its own laws and powers."

"And the Gravekeepers are in charge here," Mana concluded.

"Someone, help us!" Alexis's voice cried out. The three humans quickly climbed up to the windows to see what was happening.

"Alexis, is that you?" Jaden called as he looked out the window. Their four missing companions were bound in mummy wrappings and being held in sarcophaguses. All Atem could see were their heads in the half-closed coffins.

"Jaden, do you want those other people to find out we're here?" Mana chastised him. "That woman was right about one thing; if we're caught, it'll be harder to help them."

"Stay back," Black Luster Soldier blocked the doorway, brandishing his sword at the intruders. _Or owners._ Atem grimaced now that they actually were found. Maybe they should use Mana's High Priestess ploy again.

"I won't let you harm them," Dark Magician Girl leveled her staff at the guards.

"It is the Ka of the High Priestess Mana," the guards stepped away from the Duel Spirits. "What is she doing here?"

The three humans climbed down from the windows. Dark Magician Girl turned to Mana, as did the guys. _This was your plan, sis. What do we do?_ Atem met his sister's eyes. He could see her nervousness. He nodded to her, and she squared her shoulders before facing the men. "Dark Magician Girl is here because she is my friend and spirit partner," she said, leveling her staff at the men. "My name is Mana, namesake of Pharaoh Seto's High Priestess. This is my brother, Atem, and my friend Jaden. Black Luster Soldier is Atem's spirit partner. Who are you?"

"I am the Gravekeeper's Chief," the man who seemed to be the leader said. He was dressed in a purple shirt and green pants, his overcoat was white with black and gold accents with a black scarf, and his hair was covered by a black head cloth. He was tan like the other guards, and he had full black beard. "And you have traversed on the sacred tomb I protect."

"Well, Chief, if you just let us grab our friends, we'll say good-bye to you and zip back to the dimension we came from," Jaden suggested.

"That is not possible," the Chief glared at him. "You have tread in my domain, and you and your friends will be punished.

"Look, we mean you no disrespect," Mana tried to reason with the Gravekeeper. "We came here by accident, through means we don't even understand. Let us leave, and we'll never bother you again."

"No matter the means, you have still trespassed, and all must be punished accordingly."

"Can't we just pay a fine for something?" Jaden chimed in another suggestion.

"You cannot."

"Jaden, shut up before you really make him mad," Atem elbowed him.

"Well if we can't make up for this, you can't threaten us with your pointy spears!"

"Jaden, that's not helping," Mana slapped her palm against her forehead.

"You show some spirit, Jaden," the Chief eyed the Slifer. "I shall pardon your trespasses given you can survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"What's the challenge?" Jaden asked.

"He'll accept," Mana answered, "as long as we _all_ get to leave when this is over. Including our companions you've already captured" The Chief nodded.

"Mana!"

"No matter what his challenge is, he's not going to let us leave otherwise," she said. The Chief smirked and pulled a deck from his overcoat.

"Now you're speaking my language," Jaden grinned and pulled his duel disk from his bag. "You're on! For my friends, winning is no problem."

"You and your friends will be pardoned if you win," the Chief grinned, "but if you lose, you will be buried alive."

Everyone tensed up. _Not if we can help it._ Atem looked to his sister, who had the same idea he did. While Jaden dueled the Gravekeeper's Chief, they'd work on a backup plan to save the others. Especially if the Chief went back on his word.

The guards escorted the group to the top of the temple, the tall walls surrounding the burial ground where the captives were held. Atem and Mana stood to one side with their spirit partners, prepared to find a way to return to their world and to fight their way out should the Chief go back on his word.

Jaden and the Chief readied their duel disks. "All right, get your game on!" Jaden called out to the duelist.

"Get my game on?" the Chief asked as he drew his hand. "What do you speak of?"

"Sheesh," Jaden sighed. "It's a figure of speech. You know, like slang?"

"It's like slang? How dare you speak to me with the rotten tongue of a filthy serpent!" the Chief yelled at Jaden as he set a monster.

"I feel like we should have told Jaden to be a little more respectful before he started the duel," Atem whispered to his sister.

"Prince, this is Jaden we're talking about," Mana answered. "This is as respectful as I've ever seen him act. He doesn't do formalities."

Jaden started his move by summoning Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack mode and activating his effect to draw two cards. He finished his turn with a face-down card. The Chief countered by summoning his Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1000) and then flip summoning his Gravekeeper's Guard (1000/1900). Guard's flip effect returned Bubbleman to Jaden's hand, leaving the Slifer open to a direct attack. The two monsters attacked Jaden, dropping his LifePoints down to 1500.

Jaden held his should where the spears had struck. "I felt that," he groaned. "This is real."

"It's a Shadow Game," Mana whispered.

"Yes, it is," Atem said, "though we shouldn't be surprised. We're in a different world with different rules. Shadow Games are probably normal to these people. I'd say this is the highest stakes duel Jaden's ever fought. Maybe one of us should have dueled the Chief."

"Don't count him out yet, Prince," Mana countered. "Jaden may have never fought in Shadow Game, but we should know by now to not count him out until it's really over. After all, the only two people to defeat him are me and Zane."

"It's not his dueling I'm worried about," Atem answered. "It's the fact that Jaden has never fought a duel where the monsters are real." He looked down to see the lids of the sarcophaguses closing on their friends. "Not to mention everyone's freedom is riding on his victory."

"He'll pull through," Mana insisted.

Jaden shook off the pain from the Gravekeeper's attacks and played his Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Flame Wingman (2100/1200). Flame Wingman destroyed the Spear Soldier and knocked the Chief's LifePoints down to 1900. Jaden finished his turn with his Wroughtweiler in defense mode.

"Told you not to count him out yet," Mana grinned at her brother.

"I never said I'd thought he'd lose," Atem glared at her. "I'm just worried the real damage will get to him. Remember what Dad told us about Uncle Joey's duel with Marik? Uncle Joey would have won that duel if it weren't for the pain he endured from the Shadow Game. I just don't want the same thing to happen to Jaden."

"I know," Mana said. "I don't want that to happen either. Dad thought the Shadow Games were over when the Pharaoh left, but then Aigami proved him wrong. _**(1)**_ Even without the Millennium Items, Shadow Games can still occur. We just have to be ready to deal with them."

"But I don't know if anyone can truly be ready for them," Atem answered her. "I know that most of the Shadow Game in the Abandoned Dorm was fake, but that last part was almost more than I could handle. And you wound up in the infirmary from the magic you used."

"Hey, I didn't exactly know what I was doing then," Mana pouted. "And I was fine after I dueled Jinzo."

Meanwhile the Chief switched his Guard into defense mode and set another monster and card. Jaden had Flame Wingman attack Guard, and Wingman's effect dropped the Chief's LifePoints by another thousand.

"This is almost too easy," Mana commented.

"I agree," Atem said. "I've got a bad feeling about what the Chief has planned."

The Chief drew two cards with Pot of Greed and then summoned Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500/1500) in attack mode. He then flip summoned Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800), activating it effect to inflict 500 points of damage to Jaden. The Chief continued his combo by activating the field spell Necrovalley. It increased the attack and defense of all Gravekeepers by 500 points, and neither player could target cards in the graveyard. The scenery around them changed to a rocky valley, like what Atem imagined the Valley of Light in the Capsule Monsters world to look like.

The Gravekeeper wasn't done yet. He sent his Assailant into attack Flame Wingman, and her effect switched him into defense mode, allowing her to destroy him. The Curse then destroyed Wroughtweiler, and since Necrovalley was in play, Jaden couldn't activate his dog's effect. Knowing how much Jaden relied on recycling cards from the graveyard, Necrovalley was a major obstacle in his way.

"He really turned this around," Atem said.

"We called it. The Chief did have something up his sleeve," Mana replied. She looked down to their trapped friends. "Atem, can you summon your Kuriboh?"

"Why?"

"He can slip down to the others," she answered. "He can at least let them know we're watching out for them. Also if the Chief goes back on his word, Kuriboh can multiply and free the others."

"Why don't you ever you use this strategizing to get better grades?" Atem asked his sister.

"Why doesn't Jaden? He paints his eyes and sleeps in class," Mana countered.

"I can't chastise him about his grades," he answered. "I can chastise you."

"Shut up, Atem," Mana elbowed him. "Just summon Kuriboh."

"She has a point," Black Luster Soldier spoke up. "I do not expect the Gravekeeper's Chief to betray us, but it never hurts to be prepared."

"We never expected Aknadin to betray us, but we should have seen it coming," Dark Magician Girl added. "Had we been prepared, we could have prevented Kisara's death in ancient Egypt."

"Okay, I'll do it," Atem grumbled as his three companions stared at him. "Score one for peer pressure." He took out his Kuriboh card. "Come forth, Kuriboh!" The little furball appeared next to him, nestling his cheek. "Yes, I'm happy to see you," he patted the creature. "Now I need you to go and guard my friends." Atem pointed to the mostly closed sarcophaguses. "Can you go down and protect them? Don't actually do anything to them, but protect them if something happens. Ignore the lids moving unless they close completely. Do you understand?" Kuriboh nodded and spoke in its language before hopping down to the others. "I guess he understood," Atem smiled. "Did either of you understand what he said?"

"I didn't," Mana answered. "I have no idea how Jaden understands his."

"Jaden has a special power," Dark Magician Girl answered. "I do not fully understand it, but it allows him to understand his Ka."

"Wait, so Kas are still a thing?" Mana asked. "Does that mean we have them?"

"Who do you think we are?" Dark Magician Girl grinned.

"You're the Kas of our namesakes," Atem answered. "Pharaoh Atem and High Priestess Mana."

"And yours," Dark Magician Girl added. "Kas can be shared with kindred spirits with similarly powerful Bas. We are bonded to you. That bond allows you to summon us into your world. Atem, you have the power to summon other spirits as well, which is why you were able to bring Kuriboh here."

"That's new," Mana commented. She looked down to see where Kuriboh was waiting. She spotted him sitting on top of Syrus's sarcophagus. "Looks like he's ready for whatever we need him to do."

"Good, because Jaden might be in serious trouble," Atem directed her focus back to the duel.

Jaden summoned Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. The Chief sent his Assailant to attack, and the Slifer activated his Transcendent Wings to level up his partner. But the Chief was ready for that, and he discarded his Gravekeeper's Watcher to negate the effect of Transcendent Wings. The Watcher ripped away Kuriboh's larger wings, reverting him to his level one form. The Assailant swooped into finish her attack and sliced through Winged Kuriboh with her dagger. At least with Winged Kuriboh's effect Jaden took no more damage.

"There goes that idea," Atem grimaced.

"He's not out yet," Mana kept her faith in her friend. "I know he can do this."

"I know you do, sis," Atem put his arm around her. "You wouldn't have pushed him to accept if you didn't. That's from my book."

The Chief ended his turn by setting a card. Jaden was also starting to lose his cool with his opponent's insults to Winged Kuriboh. "Stay calm, Jaden," Atem warned him. "Don't let your anger cloud your judgement."

"Right," Jaden took a breath and made his move. He activated Pot of Greed and drew two more cards. Then he summoned his Dark Catapulter in defense mode and played his Mirage of Nightmare. By setting his last three cards, Jaden was ready to refresh his hand with four new cards on the next turn.

The Gravekeeper was unfazed by Jaden's combo. He sacrificed Curse to summon himself. Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200) gained 500 attack and defense points from Necrovalley, and his effect allowed him to access his own graveyard against the field spell's effect. The Chief's second effect allowed him to resurrect a Gravekeeper from his graveyard, namely Spear Soldier. _I guess it's true that only the Tombkeepers are allowed to handle the graves._ Atem remembered what Ishizu had told him about being a Tombkeeper. It had pretty much killed any possible interest in archeology he would ever have. Gravekeeper's Chief also activated the trap Rite of Spirit to bring back Gravekeeper's Curse. Curse's summon inflicted 500 more points of damage to Jaden. The Slifer sank to his knees as his LifePoints dropped to 500. One more attack and he would be through. The sarcophaguses closed more, leaving only a sliver of light to reach their friends. Kuriboh started hopping around in alarm.

"Stay strong, Jaden!" Mana yelled to her friend. "We're all here for you! Now kick his butt!"

"You're right, Mana," he answered. "I'm not going to let my friends down. No way, no how! They're coming home!"

"Yes, their eternal home!" the Chief ordered his Assailant to attack Dark Catapulter, and her effect switched it into attack mode. Jaden countered with his face-down Emergency Provisions spell, allowing him to destroy Mirage and a face-down card to increase his LifePoints by 2000. And since Mirage was destroyed, Jaden wouldn't have to discard his hand on the next turn. "You should have attacked faster," the Chief berated his Assailant.

"Hey, it's not her fault you messed up," Jaden yelled at the Chief. "It's your own!"

"Shut your mouth," Gravekeeper's Chief commanded. "Better yet, why don't I just shut it for you? After all, I still have an attack, and now I will use it." He fired magic at Jaden.

"Oh no, you won't!" Jaden activated his Draining Shield trap, negating the Chief's attack and increasing Jaden's LifePoints by 2400. The Chief wasn't done and sent his Spear Soldier and Curse into attack, dropping the Slifer's LifePoints back down to 600. He finished his turn by activating Royal Tribute, which forced both players to discard every monster in their hands. Jaden lost three monsters to the spell.

Atem heard his Kuriboh squeal as the coffins closed more. _Calm down, Kuriboh, or they'll hear you._ Kuriboh looked up at him, and Atem put a finger to his lips. The little furball got the message and calmed down. "What do you think, sis?"

"If I know Jaden's deck as well as I think I do, there's still one combo he could do," Mana answered. "But I don't know if he can pull it off. It depends on what the Chief made him discard."

"Let's hope for the best then."

"All right, here goes something!" Jaden yelled as he drew. Judging from the grin on his face, Atem guessed the Slifer drew something really good. Mana cheered when Jaden found the loophole to Necrovalley: it negated the effects of cards targeting the graveyard, but the effects of cards already there were fair game. So Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect allowed Jaden to bring out his Bladedge (2600/1800) without a tribute. The shining gold warrior appeared on Jaden's field. "Now, Bladedge! Attack Gravekeeper's Curse with Slice and Dice Attack!" Bladedge destroyed the curse and wiped out the rest of the Chief's attack points. "That's game!" Jaden said as he struck his victory pose.

The scenery returned to the temple as the duel ended. The Chief sank to his knees, and the Assailant nudged him worriedly. "Hey! Is he okay?" Jaden yelled as he ran to his opponent. The Muto siblings were not far behind him.

The guards blocked their way with their spears. "No!" the Chief yelled. "He lives. He was an impressive opponent."

"Hey, thanks," Jaden grinned. "Some of your moves were pretty tight too, there. It was a sweet match. Let's duel again sometime!"

"What?" the Chief looked at him in shock. "You mean to say you enjoyed the Shadow Game?"

"This guy enjoys any duel he fights," Mana said as she rolled his eyes. "He tends to throw caution to the wind when he duels."

"Yeah, though I could've done without the whole friends in the coffin thing, but it was fun!" Jaden's grin widened as he spoke. He went on to compliment on other Gravekeepers for being scary and intimidating.

"Only one other person has ever passed this challenge," the Chief said. "That is, until now." He pulled a golden semi-circular pendant from beneath his black scarf. A closer look revealed it was only half the pendant, the broken edge going through the red gem in the middle of an eye pattern. "I bequeath to you this mystic medallion." He handed the pendant to Jaden. "It is yours."

"Really?" the Slifer excitedly grabbed the pendant. "Aw, some gift. There's only half."

Atem elbowed him. "Don't be disrespectful," he said. "Be glad we're not getting buried alive."

"You act like a pharaoh," the Chief commented. "You wield your Diadhank well, and you seem to know the ways of Shadow Games."

"My father battle in many Shadow Games in the past," Atem answered. "He made sure to teach me and my sister about them so we could be prepared for them. He also named me for a Pharaoh he was once close too."

"I see," the Chief turned his attention back to Jaden and the pendant. "The only other to have passed this challenge holds the other half," he explained. "Hopefully when the time comes for you to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well."

"Sweetness," Jaden said as put the pendant around his neck. "I'll be sure to remember that."

It was Mana's turn to elbow her friend. "Thank you, Chief," she gave him a polite bow. "We hope to avoid more Shadow Games, but we will accept any help we can get."

The Chief nodded to her before turning around to face the trapped humans. He extended his right hand, and by his command the sarcophaguses opened and released their captives. Kuriboh led them to his master as Atem, Jaden and Mana descended the temple. The furball threw himself at Atem once he was close enough. "Yes, you did a good job," Atem pulled the creature off his face only for it to nestle against his shoulder.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus congratulated his best friend. Then he noticed Dark Magician Girl Standing next to Mana. "Dark Magician Girl?" Hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Hello, Syrus," the blonde spirit winked at him. "I'm glad you're all right." Mana rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would pass this test, Jaden," Banner said. "I just knew it."

"Wait, what do you mean, test?" Jaden looked at his professor confused. "Don't you mean challenge?"

Everyone turned suspicious eyes on Banner. _Is this was Syrus was nervous about earlier?_ Atem vaguely recalled him acting more nervous than normal and pulling Jaden and Mana aside. "Yes, of course," Banner smiled awkwardly at the students. "I mean, test, challenge, it is all the same, am I right? All that matters is that you won! Isn't that right, guys?" He laughed nervously as everyone just watched him.

"Now then," the Chief gathered their attention once more. "It is time for you to return to your own world."

"Sounds good to me," Jaden answered. "So how do we get back?"

"Go to the gate of the tomb," the Chief instructed, "when the three lights combine into one so that the veil of radiance appears before you."

"Sounds easy enough," Mana said.

Before they could do anything else, the other Gravekeepers turned on them, blocking their exit. They insisted the travelers be punished, whether the Chief did it or they did. "Stop!" the Chief commanded, moving in front of the group. "He has paid for their misdeeds; he has passed the challenge!"

The Guards moved in to attack the group, but they were thwarted by the Assailant, Black Luster Soldier, and Dark Magician Girl. The Assailant's hood and face cloth fell, revealing the woman who aided them earlier. "It's you," Jaden and the Mutos said at the same.

"Yes, I am Gravekeeper's Assailant," she said. "I'm sorry I fought you, but I had to obey my Chief."

"It's cool," Jaden accepted her apology. The others stared at the Assailant in wonder.

"When you finally return to your own world, High Priestess," the Assailant turned her attention to Mana, "please, give a message to the owner of the other half. Tell him Yasmin's still in the other world, but I haven't forgotten him, and that I believe, one day, we will meet again." If Dark Magician Girl hadn't been there, Atem was sure Syrus would have been more disappointed that the woman had a love. At least, Atem assumed she was in love with the recipient of her message.

"Stand back!" Yasmin commanded the other soldiers. "He has won the challenge and we must honor our word. We are the Keepers of the Graves, not the makers! If you want to harm any of them, you'll have to get through me!" She brandished her daggers at them. Reluctantly, the soldiers stood aside. "I would hurry," Yasmin instructed them.

"Sure, but how do we get home again?" Mana asked. "Can you point us in the right direction?"

"I think your friends can show you the way," Yasmin smiled at them.

Winged Kuriboh emerged from Jaden's deck. He flew over to the Kuriboh on Atem's shoulder, and the two playfully swiped at each other. "We will show you the way," Dark Magician Girl said.

"But we must hurry," Black Luster Soldier added. "The opportunity to leave is slipping away."

Winged Kuriboh flew ahead, leading the way. They ran for the gate, the lights drawing closer together as they did. "Come on, guys! We're almost there!"

Chumley tripped and fell. "Chumley!" Mana turned back to her friend. Dark Magician Girl was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Go on without me," he said. "You don't have time to wait for me."

"No way, Chumley, we're not leaving you behind," Jaden insisted.

A light shone from Chumley's deck as Dark Magician Girl and Black Luster Soldier helped Chumley stand. Des Koala crossed over and hoisted Chumley onto his back. "I love running!" the koala duelist yelled as his friend carried him to the gate.

They arrived at the gate just as the suns combined. Green light shot between the tiles, engulfing the group of travelers. Atem held onto his sister as the light blinded them.

Atem woke to the sound of Kuriboh's voice. Mana was out next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder. His duel disk still held the cards of Black Luster Soldier and Kuriboh. Atem looked around, relieved that they were back in their own world. "Hey, Mana, wake up," he shook his sister. She groaned and grabbed his arm, not even trying to wake up. "Hey, I heard the Slifer cafeteria might be serving chocolate lava cake right now."

Mana jolted awake. "Lava cake?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

Atem laughed at her expression. "I have to remember that one," he choked out. It felt good to be home.

Jaden came to and looked around, picking Winged Kuriboh's card up. "It must have been a hallucination from those moldy sandwiches," he said.

"No, it wasn't, Jaden," Mana pointed to the pendant around his neck. "Unless hallucinations give us new jewelry. That would probably cost less than going to the store."

"Well at least we're back to one sun," Jaden looked to the sky. "But something tells me the shadows will be back."

"And we'll be ready for them," Atem assured the underclassmen. "After all, fighting shadows is what we do."

 ** _1\. Dark Side of Dimensions is canon to this story. If you haven't seen it yet, go do so. It's a great movie that sets off my inner fangirl every time I watch it._**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I had an idea another story, so I started writing that, and I'm working on finding a job. I can't promise my updates will be as frequent as they were, but I'll do my best to not make you guys wait so long! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys enjoying my story is the best success I could hope for.**


	11. The Shroud of Night

_**Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did, Atticus and Yasmin would have been reunited to at least talk. I don't know if it would overall work out, but they would have at least met again.**_

Chapter Eleven: The Shroud of Night

Mana breathed in the smell of the fresh air, avoiding the puddles from the previous night's thunderstorm. She didn't know what it was, but she loved being outside after a good rain. _Today's going to be a good day._

She walked into the classroom to see Jaden preparing his next get-away-with-sleeping-in-class strategy. He drew and colored a face on a sheet of paper and attached it to the top of his head. Now if he put his face down into his desk, an awake and alert face greeted the professors. Mana bit her fist to keep from laughing out loud. _Man, he's good._ A devious smile spread across her face. _I should plan something to mess with him, just a little bit. Or at least enough to make him consider staying awake in class._ Mana began working out different possibilities.

She finished doodling a dual air horn as Professor Banner's class finished. As if he knew exactly when their lunch break was without an alarm clock, Jaden woke up and took his lunch out to eat, unashamed of sleeping in class. Jaden's lunch break was put on hold though. Chancellor Sheppard requested Jaden, Mana, Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis. _Oh, what'd we do?_ Mana did not want to go to Sheppard's office again. The only good visit she had was when Atem took her for a dorm transfer. The last time was when she rigged a bucket of water to fall on a couple of Obelisks who'd been bullying some Slifers. Though Sheppard still couldn't figure out how she managed to get it on the rafters of the Obelisk Arena or time it so perfectly. Her levitation spell was finally starting to work. Her hysterical laughing and slip of the tongue were what got her caught when she watched from the doorway. _I can see me or Jaden getting busted, but what about the others? I know Bastion and Alexis wouldn't pull anything._

Banner escorted the students there. Mana's confusion increased when she saw Zane, Atem, and Dr. Crowler waiting outside the office as well. "Mana, please tell me you didn't pull one of your pranks and then blame me," Atem sighed.

"No, I didn't!" Mana denied her brother's accusation. "At least not in the last two weeks. And I only said you let me into the Obelisk Arena. I never said you helped me with that bucket."

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure I know how you did it too," Atem rolled his eyes at his sister. Mana stuck her tongue out at him before they went into the office.

"Ah, yes, everyone is here," Sheppard greeted them solemnly. "I know you'll probably confused, and I know what I'm about to tell you may confuse you more. But believe me, I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't important."

"We're listening, Chancellor," Atem said.

"Yes, you see, there were three immensely powerful cards created," Sheppard faced the window as he spoke, as if looking out at the landscape made his explanation easier. "Cards so powerful, legends say if these Sacred Beasts ever saw the light of day, terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble; light will fade; souls will fall. Our world would be no more. So this school was built in part to protect these cards, sealing them underneath this very building."

"You'd think Pegasus would've learned his lesson with the Egyptian God Cards," Mana interrupted. Atem elbowed her.

"So where are these cards?" Jaden asked. "I say we take them out for a spin!"

"Haven't you been listening?" Crowler yelled at the Slifer.

"Does Seto Kaiba know about this?" Atem asked. "He does pay for the school, and I have a hard time imagining him going along with keeping three cards hidden under the school."

"No, he does not," Sheppard answered his question. "There is a level of authority between me and Mr. Kaiba—the school's superintendent, Kagemaru. Due to health reasons, Kagemaru is unable to be here full time, so the day-to-day responsibilities fall to me. Kagemaru was the one who insisted on the cards being sealed here and not telling Mr. Kaiba. Seto Kaiba is a known skeptic when it comes to things like this, and until now there was no reason for anyone else to know.

"Until now?" Mana asked.

"That is why the nine of you are here," Sheppard explained, "to protect these three cards from the wicked ones."

"The wicked ones?" Zane echoed.

Sheppard nodded. "Seven duelists known as the Shadow Riders who covet these cards, and I'm afraid one of them is already here. He arrived in the thick of last night's storm."

Mana sighed as the good day she hoped for dropped like a weather balloon. "So what do we do?" she asked. "Wouldn't this be a good time to tell Seto Kaiba? He's more open-minded than you think. Or maybe other people who have dealt with situations like this? "

Sheppard shook his head. "If we call in outside duelists to protect the Spirit Gates, it'll draw unwanted attention. Part of the reason the Sacred Beasts were sealed here was because no one would think to look here, and there would be capable duelists to defend them should the need arise. We don't need panic from the other students or bad publicity from the outside world. I believe your father was about your age when he first fought a battle like this."

His last sentence shut Mana up. _I guess Dad was once in the same boat, wondering if someone more qualified should be in his place. He didn't even want to duel Uncle Seto that first time; Uncle Joey and the others pushed him into doing it._

Sheppard took out a small box from his desk. "To protect the Sacred Beasts, you must protect the eight Spirit Gates. In order to get to the cards, the Gates must be unlocked. To do this one must gain the eight Spirit Keys for each Gate. That is how we'll protect the cards. By protecting the Keys, and here they are." He opened the box with eight oddly shaped trinkets. "Lyman, I want you to help guide them through these battles. The rest of you will each hold a Key." _**(1)**_

"But won't that make us targets?" Bastion asked.

"Yes," Sheppard answered. "With these keeps, the Shadow Riders will seek you out."

"Don't you mean take us out?" Chazz countered.

"Not necessarily," Sheppard continued. "The Keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient edict commands the Keys must be one in a duel. So I've called on the school's eight best to accept this challenge and fight the good fight." He cleared his throat and paused to let the information sink in "Of course, if any of you don't think you're up to it and feel like backing out, I won't blame you. After all, these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So who feels like saving the world?"

"I'm in," Atem answered him, "You said it yourself, Chancellor, our dad was our age when he started facing Shadow Games. Now it's our turn."

"What he said," Mana echoed her brother. They each took a key and placed it around their necks.

"Count me in!" Jaden grinned and grabbed a key, placing it alongside the Gravekeeper's medallion. "How 'bout that? It's my size."

"I too accept," Zane took a key. Everyone else followed suite; nobody turned down the chancellor's request.

Then came the bickering between who should duel the Shadow Riders first. Jaden claimed he should because he was the best duelist, which started a fight with Crowler who mocked the Slifer for his loss to Zane.

"Hold on!" Atem yelled over the arguing. "When the Shadow Riders will come for us, they'll choose who they'll challenge. It'll be more opportunity and chance than anything else. They might go by who they think is the strongest, or they might go for who they think is the weakest."

"Of course, there are merits to both strategies," Bastion tapped his chin as he thought. "If they take out the strongest one first, it devastates the rest of us, making it easier to defeat everyone. If they start with the weakest, they can whittle down the team until the strongest is alone, making victory that much easier."

"So I say we identify who they might _perceive_ as the strongest and weakest," Atem suggested. "I'm not going to argue over who actually is because we each have our own strengths and weaknesses. But the Shadow Riders don't know us. They're just going to see seven students and a teacher." He looked at his fellow Key guardians. "Based on the school's dorm and uniform system, I think we can presume they'll anticipate me, Zane, Dr. Crowler, or Alexis to be the strongest. By that logic they'll predict Jaden or Mana to be the weakest." Atem turned his attention to the other two. "Chazz, you never wear your uniform, so you might be a wild card to them, and as a Ra, Bastion's right in the middle."

"So that's a generalized prediction," Mana said. "But they may have done their homework too. The School Duel was broadcast around the world; there's a chance at least one of them saw it. With that, they could know what level Chazz and I are on, and what kind of decks we use."

"But arrogant bad guys always assume they're more powerful," Atem smirked. "I think we can count that in our favor, especially depending on who they target first."

"You might make yourself a target based on your hair," Zane smirked back at him. "They might see that pointy hair of yours and decide to take out a Muto."

"You had to make fun my hair, didn't you, Zane?" Atem rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I'm surprised your sister didn't," Zane gave the barest of smiles. Mana snorted. She didn't expect Zane of all people to poke fun at the situation.

"In all seriousness," Atem held the group's attention again, "we may also want to keep an eye on those closest to us. Dad told us about a time when his best friend was put under a spell and forced to duel him. Dad held the Millennium Puzzle at the time, and its power could only be taken if he lost a duel. In the wrong hands that power would put the world in danger. So the person after the Puzzle forced Dad and my uncle Joey to duel where the loser would drown. Dad had to choose to either protect the world or save his best friend. Fortunately, Uncle Joey broke free of the spell, and they were able to stop the duel. My point is, let's not have to come to that choice. Protect those for whom you'd throw a duel to save, because they are the ones the Shadow Riders will target to hurt you."

With that, everyone went to prepare for the upcoming battle. After dinner Mana and Jaden told Syrus and Chumley about the Shadow Riders and Spirit Keys. Jaden was excited to face the oncoming danger, but the others pushed for more caution. "Remember what happened with the Gravekeepers," Mana warned him. "They'll play for keeps."

"It'll be fine," Jaden brushed off their concerns. "And until then, I'm going to hit the hay."

"Jaden, this isn't school!" Mana chastised her friend. "It's one thing to sleep through class, but this isn't Professor Banner's Alchemy. This is real. And if don't take it seriously, you could end up in the Shadow Realm or worse."

"Where did this serious Mana come from?" Jaden asked.

"From my parents' stories," she answered. "Look, I told you my parents dealt with Shadow Games, but they didn't come out of them unscathed." She hesitated. "About a month before the KaibaCorp Grand Championship, my parents and their friends fought against a power called the Orichalcos. Those working under its power used a field spell called the Seal of Orichalcos, and when it was played the loser of the duel had their soul sealed away. Due to a mistake the Pharaoh made, Dad's soul was taken by the Seal, and the Pharaoh's guilt nearly swallowed him. The idea that something like that could happen here, to us, freaks me out."

"But your dad was saved," Jaden pointed out. "Everything turned out all right, or was that walking ghost we met at the School Duel?"

"Very funny, but yes, he was saved," Mana said. "But it's not always that way. I know I go to the story about Pharaoh Atem versus Zorc a lot, but so many died in that fight. There was no coming back for them. Ultimately, the only ones left in the court were Mana, Isis, and Seto. _**(2)**_ Every other person who had a Millennium Item was gone. Shadow Games are for keeps, so _please_ , don't be reckless about this."

"Hey," Jaden put his hand on her shoulder and met her eyes, "that's not going to happen. We'll beat whatever they throw at us. So relax; there's nothing we can do until they challenge one of us."

Before she could answer, a bright light filled the room, and Jaden's medallion began to glow. Mana barely registered Alexis running into the room before the light blinded her.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

When the light faded, Alexis, Jaden, and Mana stood on a white platform about fifteen feet over the lava in the island's volcano. As they tried to get their bearings, a dragon of fire flew from the volcano and crashed onto the opposite side of the platform. From the flames walked a guy all dressed in a long black coat and black pants. He had long brown hair, and his face was covered by a black mask with a red gem in the center of the forehead.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"You mean you don't know?" the guy asked. Alexis could swear she knew his voice. But how could that be? No one she knew would want to endanger the world.

"Call me a slow learner," Jaden frowned at the guy.

"And call me Nightshroud."

"You're a Shadow Rider," Mana accused him.

"I'm glad someone figured it out," Nightshroud sneered at them. "I'll be the one taking that Key you have around your neck." Something on Nightshroud's chest glowed, and Alexis recognized the similarities with Jaden's medallion, which was also glowing. It must be the other half. "The Gravekeeper must be getting sloppy." The Shadow Rider smirked at them. "But if you think you'll be able to beat me as easily as you beat him, you have another thing coming. I'll get that Key, and I'll get it now. And just to be sure of that, I brought friends."

Alexis gasped as Nightshroud pointed to his insurance policy. Right by the lava, Syrus and Chumley were trapped in a bubble on a small rock. The bubble was held by three formations resembling a claw coming from the rock. _Atem was right. This Shadow Rider did go after our friends._ "Hold on!" she called to them.

"Looks like they're in hot water," Nightshroud grinned at them. "Or should I say hot molten lava? But then, such is the nature of a Shadow Game, Key-keeper."

"Jaden, I hate to say 'I told you so,' but. . ." Mana kept her eyes on their trapped friends.

"Listen, just duel me!" Jaden challenged the Shadow Rider. "Let them go!"

"I don't think so," Nightshroud denied Jaden. "I need them to insure a speedy match. Let's just say that protection orb around them isn't built to last." He held up a plain black card. "One more thing, also at stake in this duel is your soul, which will be sealed in this card when you lose. Of course, if I lose, then my soul will be sealed. But let's be honest with ourselves. Me, lose? There's no way. So shall we?"

"Take him down, Jaden," Mana encouraged her friend. "You focus on winning the duel. Leave Syrus and Chumley to me. And be safe."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just trust me," Mana turned to Alexis. "Alexis, whatever happens, don't let my concentration be broken."

"By what?" the Obelisk couldn't tell what her Slifer classmates were thinking. This whole situation was too dangerous. "Jaden, you can't agree to this match!"

"Tell that to Syrus and Chumley," Jaden answered her. "They're about to become meatballs in lava stew, and I'm not going to let them down. Besides, it's not like this is my first Shadow Game. I'm just hoping it doesn't hurt as bad as before."

"Prepare for it to hurt worse," Mana said. "I don't think this guy is as sympathetic as the Chief."

Jaden nodded and activated his duel disk. "Get your game on!"

"All right, partner, I may your help for this," Alexis heard Mana mutter. "That fire dragon roaming around is going to make things difficult." _What is she planning? How is she going to get the guys free, not to mention away from that lava?_ Alexis's eyes moved back and forth between what the brunette doing and the duel.

Nightshroud started with his Troop Dragon (700/800) in defense mode and set a card. Jaden summoned Wildheart (1500/1600) and ordered the Hero to attack the Dragon, slicing the hologram to pieces. Troop Dragon's effect activated, allowing Nightshroud to summon another Troop Dragon from his deck. The Shadow Rider drew his card and activated his face-down card: Call of the Haunted. He resurrected the first Troop Dragon, and then he tributed both of them for Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000). The fire dragon crashed into the platform again, revealing the Red-Eyes.

"That's Uncle Joey's favorite monster," Mana whispered, holding a blue staff in her hand.

 _Wait, where did that come from?_ "Mana, what were you supposed to concentrate on?" Alexis asked her friend, keeping her eyes on the duel.

"Right," Mana turned to face Syrus and Chumley.

Nightshroud attacked Wildheart, dropping Jaden's LifePoints down to 3100. The force of the attack pushed him back to Alexis. "Jaden!" she called her friend's name. This was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt," Jaden grimaced.

"Yes, and it will only get worse from here," Nightshroud sneered at them. "Now hurry up and make your move! I've got a Doomsday to start."

 _Why does his voice sound so familiar?_ Alexis couldn't shake the feeling she knew Nightshroud from somewhere. If she could just see behind that mask, she could answer all her questions. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. At least, not until Jaden defeated him, presuming he could get past Red-Eyes.

Alexis looked to see what Mana was doing. The brunette held the blue staff in front of her, pointing the golden sphere at the end towards the guys. She chanted something Alexis couldn't understand, and blue bubble the guys were in shifted to pink. _Did she do that? What does it even mean?_ "So what's my next step?" Mana whispered to herself.

"I play the spell Polymerization!" Jaden's comeback drew Alexis's attention back to the duel. He fused Clayman and Burstinatrix to form his Rampart Blaster (2000/2500). Rampart Blaster's effect let him damage Nightshroud with half of her attack points while she was in defense mode.

Jaden's defense didn't faze the Shadow Rider. He played Inferno Fire Blast, a spell that inflicted Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack points as damage to Jaden, dropping the Slifer down to 700 LifePoints. Then Nightshroud summoned Attachment Dragon (100/100). The little blue dragon equipped itself to Rampart Blaster and switched her into attack mode.

Alexis could tell Jaden was struggling to keep standing as he drew his card. He played Pot of Greed for two more cards, and then he activated De-Fusion to separate Rampart Blaster back into Clayman (800/2000) and Burstinatrix (1200/800), which sent Attachment Dragon to the graveyard. Then the Slifer played Fusion Sage to add Polymerization from his deck to his hand. He used his new fusion spell to combine Clayman and Sparkman into Thunder Giant. Jaden sent Thunder Giant in for a double knock-out attack, and Thunder Giant and Red-Eyes destroyed each other. Once the field was clear, Burstinatrix went in for the direct attack, dropping Nightshroud's LifePoints to 1800. Jaden finished his turn by activating Mirage of Nightmare and setting a card.

Nightshroud made his draw, and Mirage's effect activated. Jaden drew four cards, and then he activated Emergency Provisions to destroy Mirage and gain 1000 LifePoints. _And now Mirage's discard effect is no longer in play._ Alexis grinned at Jaden's combo. Nightshroud scoffed at Jaden's play and summoned Mirage Dragon (1600/600). Mirage Dragon attacked Burstinatrix, dropping Jaden's LifePoints to 1300. Jaden dropped to his knees, but he pushed himself back up.

An explosion drew everyone's attention. Alexis saw Mana hold her left pointer finger to her temple and point the staff at the bubble. The end of the staff glowed, and a pink fireball left it and slammed into one of the claw formations, shattering it. Only one remained, but it was soon destroyed by another fireball. Mana dropped to her knees panting, still holding her finger to her temple. "This is harder than I thought," she muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nightshroud yelled at her. "That formation has been keeping the orb in place!"

"That's why I got rid of it," Mana panted, her eyes still on her two trapped friends. "I'm not letting you use them as hostages!"

"Stupid Magician!" he yelled. "What do you plan to do now? Hold them there yourself?"

"Nope," Mana grinned. "I just hope my bucket prank pays off now."

 _Bucket prank?_ Alexis remembered when Mana got caught pranking some Obelisks in the duel arena a few weeks ago, but no had figured out how she had gotten the bucket up to the rafters. Did that have something to do with what she was doing now? What _was_ she even doing now?

"Jaden, keep dueling," Mana told her friend. "Teach this guy not to mess with our friends."

"You got it," Jaden nodded to her and drew his card. He summoned Bubbleman (800/1200), and since Bubbleman was the only card on his field, Jaden got two more cards from his deck. Then he activated Silent Doom to resurrect Sparkman in defense mode. Alexis could see where Jaden was heading with his combo as he played his Fusion Gate field spell, allowing him to fuse monsters without Polymerization, but the materials were removed from play. Jaden used Fusion Gate to combine Bubbleman, Sparkman, and Avian into Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800). Tempest blasted through Mirage Dragon, and Nightshroud's LifePoints fell to 600. Jaden finally took the lead in LifePoints. He ended his turn with a face-down card.

"Whoa!"

Alexis turned to see the orb Syrus and Chumley were in start floating upward. Mana held the staff pointed at the bubble, and it slowly followed her movements. _It's almost like that staff is a magic wand. Unless that's exactly what it is!_ If Mana could actually use magic, then that gave them a way to fight back against the Shadow Riders tricks. Or at least Alexis hoped it did. But why didn't Mana say anything about it?

Meanwhile Nightshroud summoned his Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500). Then he used its effect to sacrifice it for Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Once he had the Black Dragon back on his field, he tributed it to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000). The Darkness Dragon received 300 attack points for every dragon in Nightshroud's graveyard, bringing its total to 4500. Nightshroud ordered his Dragon to attack Tempest, but Jaden activated Negate Attack, saving him for the turn.

Jaden drew and summoned Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in defense mode, and he switched Tempest into defense mode as well.

Nightshroud summoned Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode. Spear Dragon destroyed Wroughtweiler and inflicted piercing damage, dropping Jaden's LifePoints to 600. The Slifer fell to his knees, wincing in pain as he retrieved Polymerization and Wildheart from his graveyard. Nightshroud then played the quick-play spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Fusion Gate so Tempest couldn't protect himself with his effect. Darkness Dragon then swooped into to destroy the Elemental Hero. Jaden collapsed as Tempest was destroyed.

"Enough!" Alexis yelled at the Shadow Rider. No more standing around while her friends were in danger. "This duel is over!"

"Says who?" Nightshroud sneered at her.

"Says me," she held up her Spirit Key for him to see. "I have a Spirit Key too. Let my friends go, and I'll let you duel me for it and have my soul either way." _And then maybe I'll find out why he seems so familiar to me._ "You can't lose either way, so let my friends go!"

"Ow!" Mana went sprawling as the orb with Syrus and Chumley crashed into her. The bubble popped with the impact leaving the two guys piled in a heap. "That was way harder than a water bucket." Mana said as she sat up. "Actually, I think I'm going to take five." She flopped back down on her back.

 _Way to ruin the moment, Mana._ Alexis stood in front of her friends, relieved that at least Syrus and Chumley were safe. "So what do you say, Shadow Rider?" she pushed her challenge on Jaden's opponent.

"No way, Alexis," Jaden pulled himself to his feet. "Besides, now that the guys are okay, I got nothing to worry about with this guy. And I'm just about to win this anyway." He smirked at her.

"If you're sure," Alexis relented. She helped the guys up and went to do the same for Mana. "You okay?" she asked the Slifer girl.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," Mana replied, still sprawled out on the platform. She didn't even open her eyes as she answered Alexis.

"If you say so," Alexis turned her attention back to Jaden's move. She hoped he could pull off a winning move in this turn, because Nightshroud would finish him if he didn't.

Jaden summoned Wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode and then activated the spell Wild Half. The spell cut Darkness Dragon's original attack points in half and summoned a duplicate token to Nightshroud's field, but the token had the same effect as the original, so each dragon had 3300 attack points. Then Jaden played Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and Bladedge to form Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600/2300). Wildedge had the power to attack all of Nightshroud's monsters, and with the field spell Skyscraper, he had more than enough attack points to wipe out the Darkness Dragons and the rest of Nightshroud's LifePoints.

"All right, Jaden!" Alexis cheered for her friend. She never should have doubted him.

"That's game," Jaden did his victory salute to his opponent, and the monsters faded from the area. Lava erupted all around them as Nightshroud screamed, and Jaden collapsed. Alexis ran to him, but fire surrounded her before she could reach him. She shielded her eyes from the blaze of fire and prepared for the worst.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem ran as fast as he could, following Black Luster Soldier. He knew someone had faced the Shadow Rider on the island, and he knew his sister was involved. As soon as his Spirit Key had started humming, he asked Black Luster Soldier to find the source. His Ka sensed a Shadow Game being played at the volcano.

He reached the base of the mountain and found Alexis, Syrus, and Chumley. "Are you guys okay?" he asked them.

"We're alive," Chumley answered.

"But where's Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"And Mana?" Syrus added.

Atem looked around the area. "Over there!" he pointed to three figures lying on the ground. He recognized the two closest ones as Mana and Jaden. The third he presumed was the Shadow Rider. _What is it with bad guys and long black jackets?_ Atem ran to his sister. "Hey, Mana?" he shook her gently, but she got no answer. Then he noticed her wand next to her. _She must have overdone her magic._ He looked to the others checking on Jaden. "What exactly happened?"

"Long story short, Jaden dueled the Shadow Rider, and the loser's soul was supposed to be sealed in a card," Alexis explained. She picked up lying next to Jaden and looked at it. "It looks like it worked, since this looks like Nightshroud's mask." She handed the card to Atem. "At least we'll be safe from him now.

 _I think that one's out of Pegasus's book._ Atem frowned as he looked at the card. It had a picture of a black mask with chains around it. "How is Jaden?"

"He's alive," Alexis answered, though Syrus still seemed to be freaking out. "I think he's exhausted from the duel. What about Mana?"

"The same," he said. Alexis walked over to the fallen Shadow Rider. She gasped when she saw his face. "What is it?" Atem asked.

"It can't be!" Alexis remained focused on the duelist's face.

Atem heard footsteps running and turned to see Zane, Bastion, and Chazz come running. As Syrus and Chumley explained what happened, the three newcomers helped take care of their fallen friends. Zane helped Atem lift Mana onto his back and took her wand, and they went to see what had Alexis so rattled. She held the fallen Shadow Rider with tears streaming down her face. "It's him," she sobbed to them. "I don't know how, but it's him!" Atem froze when he saw the Shadow Rider's face. Zane recognized him at the same time. _Atticus? But how?_ Alexis held her brother tighter. "I thought I'd lost him forever, but he's back. He finally back!"

He looked at the card Alexis had handed him, the one she said held the loser's soul. It was only a mask, with no face behind it at all. _Is it like what happened with Bakura? Could another soul have been controlling him?_

The sun started to rise as the others came to see what the three Obelisks had been talking about. Alexis believed the card absorbed whatever darkness was controlling her brother, and Atem worried about what dangers the next Shadow Rider would bring. Already the first one had put two of the group out of commission, and that was supposed to be a victory for them. What would happen if they lose?

 _ **1\. I figure since Kagemaru was secretly a Shadow Rider, the total is technically 8, so why not have 8 gates? Also since Banner's playing both teams, I didn't want to give him a Key.**_

 _ **2\. At the end of the manga when Seto was crowned Pharaoh, Mana and Isis can be seen among the Millennium Item bearers. So those are the only three that actually survived the battle with Zorc.**_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Dueling a Vampire

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the Shadow Charms would have a different symbol. I know it's the trademark of the show, but they're obviously not the original Millennium Items.**_

Chapter Twelve: Dueling a Vampire

Atem sat in the infirmary, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to stay alert for when Mana, Jaden, or Atticus woke up. How the heck did Atticus become Nightshroud? Why did he want the Sacred Beasts? And where had he been this whole time?

Atem glanced to Syrus dozing in his chair next to Jaden. Like how Atem insisted on staying with his sister, Syrus refused to leave Jaden alone. Atem suspected Syrus blamed himself for Jaden's state because Nightshroud had taken him hostage. The tri-color haired student knew he wouldn't be able to change the Slifer's mind; Jaden and Mana would have to do that later. Alexis slept in a chair next to her brother. Atem couldn't begin to guess what was running through her mind as she watched over Atticus.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing Atem knew his sister was hugging him. "Mana!" Atem returned the hug. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, Prince," she said. "I promise I just overdid it with my magic. I had to, otherwise Syrus and Chumley would be toast. They are okay, right?"

"They're fine,' Atem assured her. "Jaden passed out from the duel even though we won. Nightshroud was sealed in that card, but it seems he was an evil spirit like the one in Bakura's Millennium Ring. He was controlling Atticus."

"Your friend who went missing? Alexis's brother?"

Atem nodded. "He hasn't woken up, so we don't know what he's been through."

"Then go back to your dorm and get some sleep," Mana told him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"No way," he refused. "You and Jaden are in no shape to protect yourselves if another Shadow Rider comes. I'm staying here."

"Fine, but you better at least sleep while you're here," she relented. "You won't be able to take on a Shadow Rider if you stay awake waiting for him to come."

"Same goes for you," Atem grinned at his sister. "Especially since you're the one who went overboard with her magic."

Mana stuck her tongue out at him and lay back down on the infirmary bed. Settling back in his chair, Atem closed his eyes and let himself drift to the land of sleep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana made Atem go to class the next morning, insisting that she was fine and that Alexis could protect them should a Shadow Rider arrive. Professor Fontaine assured him Mana would be able to leave at the end of the day. Unable to argue with their logic, Atem gave in and headed to class. He hated it when his sister actually made sense.

Sitting in Professor Sartyr's class, Atem heard rumors from other students about a vampire lurking around campus. He suspected she was the next Shadow Rider. Chancellor Sheppard gave truth to the rumors when Atem and the other Key holders—minus Mana, Jaden, and Alexis—met in his office to discuss their next move.

"It's a joke!" Dr. Crowler insisted.

"It wasn't a joke that put Jaden and Mana in the hospital," Bastion pointed out.

"Do you think she's a Shadow Rider?" Zane asked.

"Perhaps," Sheppard answered. "So be on the lookout for anything strange."

"By the way, Atem," Bastion turned his attention to the Obelisk senior. "What exactly happened to Mana? She was only a bystander to Jaden's duel, wasn't she?"

Atem groaned inwardly. He should have known the others would ask, and he would rather Mana explain herself, but the others needed to know. "Mana is bonded to the spirit of Dark Magician Girl," he answered. "To put it simply, because of that bond she can use Dark Magician Girl's powers, basically magic. She used her magic to save Syrus and Chumley, but she has her limits. Using it too much will exhaust her, which is what happened."

"Can you use the same powers?" Zane asked.

"Not exactly," he answered. "Both of us can see Duel Spirits, but I'm bonded to Black Luster Soldier. I can't use magic like Mana, but I can summon Duel Spirits into our world. We think it comes from our dad having magical abilities with the Millennium Puzzle, and our mom has some light power."

"So you're saying you and your sister can give us a boost against the Shadow Riders?" Chazz asked.

"To an extent," Atem told him. "Honestly we're still figuring it out ourselves, which is why we didn't say anything until now. Knowing Mana, she's going to get me for telling without asking her first. Wouldn't be the first time though. I'll just need to be careful going around corners."

Zane chuckled as he left the room. The others took that as their cue to leave. Chazz hung back with Atem, and when the others were out of earshot he asked, "Can you teach me to summon creatures like you do?"

 _That's right, Chazz can see spirits too._ "I don't know," Atem answered. "I think each person's ability to interact with Duel Spirits is different, provided they can at all. Mana can't summon spirits, and I can't do magic. Talk with your spirit partner. I think that determines more than anything what powers we can use."

"See, boss? I told you we gotta work together! So can we go find my brothers?" Atem looked for the sound of the nasally voice that spoke. He found it hovering next to Chazz—a bizarre yellow creature in a red speedo. _Right. Ojama Yellow is Chazz's partner._

"I told you to get lost!" Chazz yelled at the little spirit. He tried swatting at it, but the Ojama flew out of the way.

"Chazz, this is what I mean," Atem stopped him. "Look, sometimes cards and spirits bond with us for certain reasons. In ancient Egypt, they called a spirit that was bonded to a human's soul a Ka, and that was the creature they could summon in times of trouble. Only a select few could call upon other spirits."

"So you're saying I'm stuck with this disgusting yellow nuisance? That he's my Ka?"

"I don't know," Atem answered. "But considering he's the only spirit you've spoken with, there's a chance, unless there's something you're not telling me. Try listening to him and see where that gets you. I can advise you, but ultimately only you can figure out what you're capable of. Now I'm heading back to the infirmary to check on Mana. I'd say prepare for whatever this vampire Shadow Rider has in store, and listen to what your cards tell you. In a Shadow Game, they're the ones that'll save you. And keep your guard up. You never know when a Shadow Rider will attack."

Chazz nodded and headed towards the main doors of the building. Atem suspected he was going back to the Slifer dorm to prepare for the next challenge. Turning the opposite way, he headed to the infirmary.

"How's everyone doing?" Atem asked as he entered.

"Jaden woke up for a little bit and said something about seeing a girl," Syrus answered, "but he hasn't said anything since."

"Atticus is pretty much the same," Alexis said, "but I know he'll get better. He's a fighter."

"I know he is," Atem assured her.

"Hey, I'm doing fine too, thanks for asking," Mana tackled Atem from behind.

"You had your chance to answer," Atem steadied himself, adjusting for Mana's weight on his back. "And the fact you just tackled me proves you're fine."

"So what's the word on the next Shadow Rider?" Alexis asked.

"It sounds like she's here," he answered. "I'm meeting up with the others later. Chazz said he'd search the campus for any signs of her. Apparently this one's a vampire."

"A vampire? Are you serious?" Syrus asked.

"Well that's new," Mana chimed in. "I guess we can finally say we faced something Dad hasn't."

"I don't think this is one to brag about, sis," Atem rolled his eyes at her, prompting her to laugh and hold onto him tighter. Having enough, he backed up until he felt the edge of the next infirmary bed against his leg. Grinning, Atem threw himself backwards onto the bed, pinning Mana underneath him.

"Prince! This isn't funny!" Mana yelled pushing against him as she tried to get free.

"That depends on your perspective," Atem laughed. "And this is what you get for tackling me. And for all the pranks I put up with."

"I haven't done that many!" she protested. She tried to tickle him, but Atem turned around and pinned her arms down.

"That's enough you two," Professor Fontaine's voice interrupted them. "This is an infirmary, not a play area. Leave if you're going to play games."

"Sorry, ma'am," the two Mutos apologized. Atem caught Syrus and Alexis snickering as Fontaine chastised them. Atem and Mana left to prepare for the next battle.

They met up later at Chancellor Sheppard's office. "Sorry we're late," Atem apologized when he saw they were the last ones to arrive. "What did we miss?"

"I searched the whole campus," Chazz said, "and there's no—"

"Vampire!" Atem jumped at the sound of Chumley's voice. He burst into the room panting. "I saw her! She's at the lake!"

Everyone followed the Slifer senior to the lake. Atem could barely make out a speck in the center when a red carpet rolled out to the shore. "I think she's expecting us," Bastion commented.

"At least it's the red carpet treatment," Crowler said.

"Crimson red," Zane noted the color of their welcome. "How fitting."

"I guess we know what a vampire's favorite color is," Atem added.

"So what now?" Mana asked.

"Now we face her," Zane answered.

"Yeah, but who?" Chazz chimed in.

Atem noticed Crowler and Banner creeping behind the group, obviously terrified of the situation. They bumped into each other, and Crowler jumped to the front of the group. The others in the group took it as him volunteering, and they wouldn't let him wiggle out of dueling. Seeing everyone else was for it, Crowler agreed to face the Shadow Rider.

"Dr. Crowler, are you sure?" Atem asked cautiously. He didn't want to insult the Obelisk head by questioning his judgement, but he couldn't let Crowler go in without considering the stakes. It wasn't that he didn't believe in his teacher; he just worried the Shadow Game would throw Crowler off his game.

"I'll be fine," Crowler assured him. "I am the professor charged with protecting not only the Spirit Key but also you students, and I won't let some vampire keep me from doing just that."

"All right," Atem hoped Crowler really knew what he was doing. Who knew what this Shadow Rider was capable of?

Mana and Chumley ran to tell Alexis and Jaden what was happening. Crowler hesitated calling a challenge to the vampire, but she finally crossed from her boat to them. She had long green hair with her bangs curling to the left side of her face, pointed ears, and crimson eyes. She wore a long red dress with off the shoulder straps and a long matching cape, and she had golden bands around her upper arm and golden bracelets around her wrists. Around her neck was a golden choker, and Atem could just make out the Millennium Symbol on it. _That's really not a good sign._ "Hello, gentlemen," she greeted them with a thick accent. "And who might you be?" She turned her attention to Crowler.

"I'm your challenger," the Obelisk professor answered.

"I don't think so," the woman looked over the group before her eyes settled on Zane. _She definitely wants to duel Zane._ Atem had a bad feeling as he thought about what the woman might do get what she wants. "You're not worthy," she mocked Crowler.

"Not worthy? I have a PhD in Dueling! That takes nine years of duel school!" Crowler shouted at her.

"Not the time, Dr. Crowler!" Atem cut the professor's rant of. If he let Camula get inside his head now, it wasn't a good sign for how he'd handle her Shadow Game."

"Fine, if you're that anxious to lose your Key," the woman said, "then you may duel me, Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders." Her eyes flashed red.

"So she's the vampire," Banner observed. "I need to get new horror movies."

Atem rolled his eyes as Crowler shook off Camula's scare tactics, claiming them to be nothing more than cheap props. _It's good he's not scared, but I don't think those are props._ Atem tensed when Camula promised to take Crowler's soul and put it in a doll should she win, and she'd get his Spirit Key. _First it was cards, and now it's dolls? What happened to just sending us to the Shadow Realm like what Bakura always promised Dad? Actually, scratch that. This is probably easier to undo should the worst happen._ Atem hoped Crowler really knew what he was getting into as he scoffed at her terms, mocking her vampire claims.

Camula started the duel with her Zombie Werewolf (1200/1200) in attack mode and set a face-down card. Crowler activated his Ancient Gear Castle, granting his Ancient Gears 300 attack points, and it received a counter for every Ancient Gear he summoned, eventually allowing him to use that as a tribute instead of his monsters. Then Crowler summoned Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300), and strengthened by the Castle the Soldier attacked the Werewolf. Soldier's effect prevented Camula from activating her face-down card, and she took 400 points of damage from her monster's destruction.

Since Zombie Werewolf was destroyed by battle, Camula was allowed to summon another from her deck, and the new one got a 500 attack point boost. Crowler ended his turn with a face-down. Camula summoned Zombie Bat (800/1200), and its effect powered up her zombie-types by 200 points. The Werewolf, now at 1900 attack points, attacked and destroyed Ancient Gear Soldier, and the Bat attack Crowler directly, dropping him to 2700 LifePoints. Atem could see the panic in his teacher's eyes as the dorm head realized the monsters were no holograms. Crowler dropped to his knees when the attack finished. _Keep it together, Dr. Crowler. We're counting on you._

"You don't have to endure this you know," Camula said. "Step down, and I'll duel that one in white."

"Hear that, Zane? I guess you're her type," Chazz laughed at the Shadow Rider's interest in the Obelisk senior.

"Yes, or her blood-type," Banner added.

"So how about it?" the Shadow Rider asked. "Give me your student, and I'll let you go free."

"As tempting as your offer is, I don't think so!" Crowler got to his feet, scowling at the vampire. "I won't let you lay a finger on my students! Do you understand? I am the leading professor at the most famous Duel Academy in the world! And if you want to get to my pupils, you're going to have to get through yours truly!"

"But, Crowler, you can barely stand!" Chazz protested.

"Don't worry about me. I still have a deck in my hand," Crowler assured his students, "and a few tricks up my sleeve." He activated his face-down Damage Condenser, allowing him to summon a monster whose attack points were less than or equal to the damage he took. He summoned a second Ancient Gear Soldier from his deck. Then he sacrificed his Soldier to summon his Ancient Gear Beast (2000/2000). Crowler sent his Beast to destroy the Werewolf, and Beast's effect negated Werewolf's, preventing Camula from summoning another, and her LifePoints fell to 3200. _He just about evened the score._ Atem smirked at Crowler's comeback. _This is why he's Obelisk Blue's head._

Camula was unimpressed with Crowler's move as she activated her field spell Infernalvania. The scenery shifted to a stereotypical vampire town. _Good thing Mana's with Jaden. She'd be flipping out in this place._ Atem thought the field spell might be a good source of revenge for Mana's next prank. It was bound to happen eventually. Unfortunately for Crowler, Infernalvania allowed the turn player to discard a Zombie-type monster to destroy every monster on the field with the stipulation that that player was unable to normal summon a monster. Camula activated the field spell's effect, discarding her Vampire Lord, and destroyed Crowler's Beast. Her Zombie Bat was spared because of its effect, allowing it to be protected if Camula sent another one from her deck to the graveyard. She did, and the Bat swooped in to suck away another 1000 LifePoints from Crowler, leaving him with only 1700. He collapsed to the ground.

"Crowler!" Zane called to the professor. "We can't just stand here and do nothing."

"There's nothing we can do," Atem blocked his friend with his arm. "It's one thing to interfere when there's a hostage, but there isn't one. I want to help him too, but Dr. Crowler knew the stakes when he accepted this duel. If we try to intervene now, we risk losing his soul and key. This is his fight, we have to have faith he'll pull it off. We all know he's not a pushover in a duel."

"Atem's right!" Jaden's voice rang out. The group turned to face the new arrivals. Chumley carried Jaden on his back, and they were flanked by Syrus and Mana. "Dr. Crowler can win this duel," Jaden continued as he leaned on Syrus and Mana for support. "I know because I've dueled him!" The Slifer focused his attention on the two duelists, urging Crowler to stand up and win. "Believe me, he can throw down! And he'll find a way to beat you! So get up, Dr. Crowler, and get your game on!"

Crowler nodded and staggered to his feet. "I won't give up!" he promised. "And though it makes me slightly ill to admit it—Jaden's absolutely right! I can beat you! I can throw down, and I can get my game on! Bleh, I suddenly feel the need to rinse my mouth out."

"Come on, it's not that bad, teach," Jaden said.

 _It seems like Jaden was the best person to keep Dr. Crowler going, though I doubt he'll ever admit it when this is over._ Atem smiled. Crowler may not like Jaden, but he can't deny Jaden's faith in him.

Luckily, Crowler had a comeback waiting in the wings. By sacrificing his Ancient Gear Castle, he was able to bring out his Ancient Gear Golem. The Golem blasted through the Zombie Bat and inflicted 2000 points of damage to Camula. The Bat's effect negated its destruction, and Camula prepared to use Infernalvania to destroy the Golem on her next turn, but Crowler wasn't going to let her. He activated the spell Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap card on the field. The powerful winds blew away the vampire castle and Camula's face-down card.

Camula grinned at Crowler's play, revealing her long fangs and even longer tongue. "Ew, gross," Mana grabbed Atem's arm. She never did like vampires.

The Shadow Rider activated her Zombie Bed trap. Since it was destroyed by Heavy Storm, it activated allowing Camula to summon Zombie Werewolf from her deck. And since Crowler had played Heavy Storm, he had no face-downs to defend himself with. The spectators questioned how Camula knew all of Crowler's moves, and she admitted she had her bats spying on everyone, giving her information on their cards and decks. _Good thing I wasn't editing my deck. We'll have to make sure to be extra cautious about being spied on from here on out._ Atem scowled at the Shadow Rider.

Camula activated her spell Book of Life, resurrecting her Vampire Lord and removing Crowler's Ancient Gear Beast from play. Then she removed Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis, which was boosted by the still-present Bat. Vampire Genesis was strong enough to destroy Crowler's Golem, and the Bat and Werewolf were ready to take out the rest of his LifePoints.

"My students," Crowler called to them. "Always remember this! It's true I may have been hard on you at times, but it's simply because I believe in you. Therefore, if I fall here, there's still hope because I know you all will rise!"

"Don't talk like that!" Zane insisted. Atem grit his teeth as everyone realized there was nothing Crowler could do to stop Camula.

Camula ordered her Genesis to destroy the Golem, and her other monsters wiped out Crowler's LifePoints. "No," Mana whispered. Atem put his arm around her to console her.

"Dr. Crowler!" Jaden yelled to the fallen professor.

"Jaden," Crowler gasped, "avenge me, my boy." With that, he lost consciousness.

"His Key is mine," the Shadow Rider grinned as she loomed over her victim, removing the Spirit Key from his neck. "One down, seven to go. And now, darling children, to take my second prize." She held up a blank doll, and it glowed with shadow energy. Crowler's body had the same glow, and after a few seconds it was gone. The doll morphed into the Obelisk professor's likeness. "Dolls are pretty, but this is decidedly not. It's garbage now." She tossed the Crowler doll on the ground.

"That's it!" Jaden tried to charge the vampire, but Zane and Atem blocked his way. "But Zane, Atem," he said. Atem shook his head. As much as Atem wanted to charge in himself, there was nothing they could do for the moment. They could only watch as a large castle appeared behind Camula. Bastion and Chazz promised to find and duel her, but she only mocked them as she disappeared. She wanted to be found and challenged.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I'll play a spell, and then I'll play a trap, and then I'll attack!" Jaden swung his arms as he spoke. "At least as soon as I get better," he sighed, letting his arms fall on his face. "I mean, taking that Spirit Key is one thing, but Crowler's soul too?"

"I know how you feel Jaden, but calm down," Atem told the Slifer. "Unfortunately, it's how maniacs like the Shadow Riders operate. My aunt Mai once lost a Shadow Game, and the winner trapped her mind in the Shadow Realm. It wasn't until Dad defeated the same duelist that she was freed. We'll get Dr. Crowler back, but we have to defeat Camula to do it. And you're not in any shape to take her on as it is."

"He's right, Jay," Syrus said. "You should just rest for now."

"I agree," Professor Banner said, stroking Pharaoh. "After all, if we're not at our best, it'll be our souls in dolls and our bodies will be catatonic." Pharaoh yowled and dove under Jaden's bed. Banner followed him under. "No, Pharaoh, just because it has the word 'cat' in it doesn't mean it applies to you. Though I'm not sure nine lives makes a difference with vampires."

Mana rolled her eyes at the duo's antics. "So we know we have to stop Camula, and we know she can spy on us with those bats of hers." Her wand materialized in her right hand, and a tome hovered in front of her. "I know my brother already told you about my magic. There should be something in here to keep them out. Let's see. . ." she flipped through the pages. "Turning humans into toads… the freeze spell… levitation… aha! This should do it!" Mana pointed her wand at the window and chanted something. The orb flashed with light, and a pink haze covered the glass. "That should keep her from spying on us in here. If anyone wants to work on their decks, do it here or let me shield wherever you plan on doing it."

"Can you do something to help Dr. Crowler?" Alexis asked.

Mana shook her head. "Maybe if I had more practice, but right now only half my spells actually work. If I tried something that advanced, I could kill Dr. Crowler or blow up half the school."

"So let's stick with defeating Camula to save him," Atem said.

Bastion and Chazz began debating about who should face Camula that night. Alexis managed to pull them together and finally convince Jaden to sit out. Out of the corner of his eye, Atem saw Zane leave the room. Suspecting something was up, he followed his friend.

"Zane," Atem called after the Obelisk.

Syrus followed them as well. "Big bro, where are you going?" he asked. "Didn't we just agree to work together? What gives?"

"If all that matters is protecting those Keys and rescuing Crowler, then you know where I'm going." Zane kept walking.

"Not on your own," Atem blocked his friend's way. "Look, I get you wanting to stop Camula, and if you really think you can handle her Shadow Game, I'm not going to stop you. But I won't let you go alone. And if you try to stop me, Syrus will go get the others."

"Are you threatening me, Muto?" Zane asked.

"Depends on what you mean by threaten," Atem answered. "I said I'd let you duel her. I just said you're not going alone." He glanced to the window and saw a bat hovering in it. "She's watching us." He pointed to the bat. "We'd better ask Mana how long that spell of hers lasts and how much area she can cover. I'd rather not deal with being spied on at every corner."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana cast her protection spell in Chazz's room, and Chazz set Dr. Crowler's doll on the stand by his television. They began sorting and editing their decks, discussing different strategies until Ojama Yellow started hovering around his partner. "Hey, boss, how's things?"

Chazz slapped the little yellow spirit into his television. "They were fine until you showed up!"

"Oh, and now things are great, right?" Ojama Yellow popped out of the screen. "Thanks, boss, you always know how to make me feel good. So what are you doing? Arranging your decks?"

Mana chuckled at the Duel Spirit. "Yeah, kind of. We have to be careful about where we do it. There's a vampire sending her bats out to spy on us."

"Ooh, scary," the creature answered. "Can I help?"

Chazz swatted the spirit again, sending him crashing into Crowler's doll. "Hey! Fragile here!" the doll yelled at them.

"Chazz, do you have to be that way around him?" Mana asked.

"Why do you care? He's lame and annoying," Chazz answered. "You got an awesome partner, and so does your brother."

"So? Every card has a strength and weakness," she told him. "Just because Ojama Yellow's not powerful like Dark Magician Girl doesn't mean he's useless. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think he's meant to remind of how far you've come," Mana said. "Think about it. Before you met him, you solved all your problems by throwing money at them. Expensive cards, fancy food, rich friends. Then you left, you met that little guy, and you've learned to see the potential in every card. It's not about attack points or special powers. It's about heart."

"Wow, you really are a Muto," Chazz rolled his eyes at her. "I thought only Yugi could give Heart of the Cards speeches like that."

"Oh, you've never heard one of my mom's friendship speeches," Mana laughed. "Between the two of them I never had a chance."

"Your family's pretty cool," Chazz said. "I like that they came to watch our duel. Next time you see them, can you thank them for standing up to my brothers? I know you did most of it, but still."

"Sure thing," Mana smiled. "And just so you know, Mom wanted to tear into them before the match. They think you're a good duelist too."

"Boss, this doll's alive!" Ojama Yellow interrupted them.

Chazz went and picked up the Crowler doll. "Would you mind easing up on the grip a tad bit?" it asked. "You're wrinkling my coat!"

"That's definitely Dr. Crowler's voice," Mana commented.

Chazz looked out through the pink haze on the window. Outside were hundreds of Camula's bats. "It's starting again," Chazz said. Mana nodded and followed him to the lake. It was time to duel yet again.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem stood next to Zane in front of Camula's castle. "Are you sure about this?" he asked his friend.

"You think I can't win?" Zane asked. "You're the only person who has beaten me."

"If she was playing fair, you'd win no problem," Atem answered. "It's the Shadow Game and other tactics she uses I'm worried about."

"I can handle it," Zane insisted. "But thanks for your concern."

"And I've got your back," Atem extended his fist to his friend. Zane smiled and bumped his to Atem's.

"Why are we going to this place instead of running away from it?" Chumley's asked as he came over the hill carrying Jaden on his back. They were followed by Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Mana, and Syrus. Knowing that none of them were going to leave, Zane led the way into the castle. "Can I just drag Jaden instead of carrying him? It'd be easier on my back." Chumley asked as they entered the castle and walked through the dark hallway.

"Quiet," Zane told him. "We're close."

They came to the entrance hall of the castle where Camula greeted them from atop one of the balconies. She grinned at their arrival. Again Bastion and Chazz argued over who should duel, but Camula challenged Zane. _Why is she interested in him? Even when she was dueling Crowler she was more focused on Zane._ Atem worried for his friend as Zane accepted the challenged, climbing the stairs to the balcony opposite the Shadow Rider.

The stakes were about the same as before. Zane wins; Camula returns Crowler's soul and leaves the Academy. Camula wins; she gets Zane's soul, Spirit Key, and continues her quest to gain the Sacred Beasts.

Camula took the first and summoned Vampire Lady (1550/1550) in defense mode. She ended her turn by playing a face-down. Zane activated Power Bond to fuse his three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800), doubling its attack points to 8000. _Are you sure about this Zane? It's not like you to use Power Bond on the first turn. You haven't even taken a precaution against her face-down._ Atem grimaced at Zane's choice. If that face-down got him, Power Bond would end the duel right here.

"Atem," Syrus got his attention. "What do you think? Did Zane use Power Bond instead of play it?"

"I don't know," Atem answered, noting Syrus was now thinking in Zane's terminology. Syrus was improving as a duelist, even thinking through every possibility. "It's not like him to bring out Cyber End Dragon this early, but this is a Shadow Game. Sometimes it's best to hit hard and fast, before the strain of the duel gets to the player. But Camula is cunning. She was spying on us long before we knew what she was up to, so she knows what kind of deck Zane runs. I betting Zane's trying to overpower her before she can toy with him like she did with Dr. Crowler, but that face-down could change things."

"It's a big risk," Chumley chimed in, "but the doubled attack points could be worth it."

Zane ordered Cyber End Dragon to attack Vampire Lady, intending for its piercing damage to end the duel. Camula activated her trap: Red Ghost Moon. By discarding a Zombie-type monster, Red Ghost Moon added Cyber End Dragon's attack points to her LifePoints, and it ended the battle. Zane countered with De-Fusion, splitting his three-headed dragon back into three separate Cyber Dragons (2100/1600). Since Cyber End Dragon was gone, Camula didn't receive her 8000 LifePoints, and Zane wouldn't take damage at the end of the turn from Power Bond. He ended his turn with a face-down card. _Nice save, Zane._

Camula laughed at him. "I see now why you're one of the top duelists at the Academy. The little Prince of Games must provide you an excellent challenge. But not enough to beat me."

 _I'm not that short!_ Atem scowled at the vampire's comment. Granted, he was barely taller than Mana and her friends, and Zane did tower over him, but still. Mana snorted next to him. "Say one word, and I'll tell your friends every embarrassing story I can think of," he whispered to her. She scowled and elbowed him. Hard. "Ow!" he rubbed his arm.

"It's not my fault you got Dad's height," Mana stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm still taller than you."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Zane said to the Shadow Rider, drawing the Mutos' attention back to the duel.

"I hope not," Camula smiled seductively at him. "Zane, precious dear, we've only just begun this duel, and I expect to have a lot more fun with you. Now then, shall we?" She tributed Vampire Lady to summon her Vampire Lord (2000/1500). Then she sacrificed him for Vampire Genesis (3000/2100). Camula ordered Vampire Genesis to attack; Zane countered with his face-down card: Attack Reflector Unit. It let him sacrifice one Cyber Dragon to bring out Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800). The Barrier Dragon's effect negated Camula's first attack every turn, specifically Vampire Genesis's attack.

Zane activated Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then he played the spell Photon Generator Unit, sacrificing his remaining Cyber Dragons to bring out Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800). Laser Dragon's effect let Zane destroy a monster on the field whose attack or defense points are greater than or equal to Laser Dragon's. With that, Zane blew up Vampire Genesis.

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that," Camula frowned at Zane's Dragon.

"No, just ones I really don't like," Zane said before sending his dragons into attack. Camula's LifePoints dropped to 800. He ended his turn by setting a card.

"Zane dear, you do realize you're forcing me to reveal my ugly side?" Camula extended her fangs and tongue, and the eye on her choker glowed red. Then she activated the spell Illusion Gate. Atem knew it was a bad sign when none of them had even heard of the card. The Illusion Gate opened and destroyed all of Zane's monsters. Then a second Camula emerged from it, and the two vampires alternated explaining the rest of its effects. It allowed her to summon any monster Zane used during the duel. Since Zane defused Cyber End Dragon, she could summon it. The catch was if Camula lost the duel, she had to sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts. She eyed the younger Truesdale.

"Syrus, run!" Zane yelled to his brother.

The one that emerged from the Illusion Gate flew towards the group before he could get away. "Oh no you don't!" Mana raised her wand and chanted something, but nothing happened. "No!" she yelled. Before she could try again, the vampire grabbed Syrus and brought him to the Gate.

"Sorry, Zane," Syrus apologized from the vampire's grasp. He screamed as Camula brought forth Cyber End Dragon. _Zane's in an impossible situation now. This isn't like with Dad and Uncle Joey's duel. There's no way to turn the stakes around on this. I know if I was dueling, and Mana was the hostage, there'd be no way I could fight back._ Atem clenched his fists. They couldn't sacrifice Syrus. And he knew there was no way Zane would do it either. Zane wouldn't sacrifice his brother to win the duel.

"So what is it going to be: save the world or save your brother's soul, which also means losing yours?" Camula mocked her opponent. "Which do you choose?"

"Go on, Zane," Syrus weakly pleaded. "Do it. You have to." Zane eyes widened at his brother's words. "My soul is a small price to pay to stop Camula. After all, if she wins this duel, she gets your Spirit Key. And you know that means the Shadow Riders will be that much closer to freeing those Sacred Beasts! Besides, if one of us has to go down, it might as well be me. Sure I may have gotten the looks, but you got pretty much everything else. The skills, the smarts—everything. Anyway, Zane, it's all right. At least this way, I'll be remembered for something other than just being your little brother. I'll be the one who's the hero." Tears sprung from Syrus's eyes as he continued to speak. "After all, we both know I would have never been able to do it by dueling. It's just like you said: I never belonged here."

"I did say that," Zane answered his brother. "But since then you proved me wrong. You do belong here. I love you, Syrus. Never forget that. I'll miss you." He lowered his duel disk. "I stand down!" he yelled to the Shadow Rider.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled. "What are you doing?"

The Cyber End Dragon attacked the Obelisk, wiping out his LifePoints. The Illusion Gate closed, and the doppelganger of Camula vanished, releasing Syrus. The defeated duelist dropped to his knees, his body engulfed in a shadowy flare, and then it was gone. Camula looked in delight at the doll she held.

Atem grit his teeth as Camula vanished in a black fog. His best friend was taken, and there was nothing any of them could do about it. _I'll get you back, my friend. I promise._

The castle's magic forced them out, leaving them to regroup on the lakeshore. "Just like that," Syrus sank to his knees. "He's gone."

"It's not your fault, Syrus," Mana consoled him. "If only my spell had worked. I could have kept her from getting to you."

"We'll get him back," Atem promised them, his rage building up. "It's time to end this. And I swear she'll pay for what she's done to Zane and Dr. Crowler."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem slammed his fist into the wall of the infirmary. "Prince, losing your temper isn't going to help," Mana placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's what you're always telling me. Who knew I'd get the chance to tell you the same thing?"

"You're not helping, Mana," he grumbled, ignoring the worried gazes of his sister and Alexis. Atem didn't know how much more he could take. One of his best friends was unconscious after being missing for over a year and being possessed by an evil spirit, and his other best friend had his soul sealed inside doll and was being kept as a trophy by a vampire bent on destroying the world. How did his dad do it? In Battle City, Yugi lost so many friends and allies to Marik—Mai, Odion, Bakura, Joey—and he still kept fighting. Where did he find the strength to keep going?"

"Atem, do not lose faith," Black Luster Soldier appeared next to him. "Your father kept going because he knew it was the only way to save his friends. You can do the same."

He sighed and pulled himself together. His spirit partner was right. Getting angry and punching the wall wasn't going to save Zane and Dr. Crowler, and neither was sitting around moping. "I'm dueling Camula tonight," Atem told the girls.

"And I'll have your back, Prince," Mana promised.

"No, you're staying here," Atem told her.

"No way! I'm coming with you."

"Mana, please," Atem met his sister's eyes as he begged. "Remember what happened to Zane? If she uses that spell against me, whom do you think she's going to offer up? I won't let you be put in danger for my duel."

"I'll be ready for it this time," Mana promised. "I'll summon Dark Magician Girl to help protect us, and together we'll keep her from taking anymore hostages."

A light drew their attention to Atticus. The half of the Gravekeeper's medallion he had glowed, and his eyes slowly opened. "Atticus?" Alexis whispered her brother's name as she removed the breathing mask from his face. Atem and Mana were right next to her.

"Alexis, Atem," his dark brown eyes met theirs. "I need to tell you about her. The vampire, Camula, you can't defeat her like the others."

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"She has a Shadow Charm that gives her the power to steal souls," Atticus answered. "I'm sure you've seen her use it, but you can stop it with another Shadow Charm." He held up his half of the medallion. Atem took it, and Atticus fell back asleep.

"If you combine that with Jaden's half, he should be able to counter Camula's," Black Luster Soldier said.

"But Jaden's in no shape to duel," Mana looked to her resting companion.

"He doesn't have to duel," Atem said. "If he's there with the charm, then that combined with our powers should be able to keep Camula's soul-stealing powers at bay."

"Then let's get going," Mana grinned before waking Jaden up.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"The cavalry has arrived!" Alexis called to the others as she, the Mutos, and Jaden arrived at the meeting spot in a boat. "We have a plan to defeat Camula."

Atem told the others their plan to combine the Muto powers with Jaden's Shadow Charm to stop Camula. Keeping her from taking hostages was the key to beating her. "Granted, if this doesn't work, any bystanders could be targets," Atem said after he finished. "That in mind, if anyone wants to stay behind, I won't hold it against them." Even with their plan, he couldn't help but feel he was putting his sister in danger. She was still the likely target if Camula played Illusion Gate. But their plan relied on her powers and knowledge. Steeling himself for whatever Camula had planned, Atem led the way into the castle. Camula was waiting for them in her entrance hall.

"It's time to duel, Camula!" Atem yelled at the vampire and activated his duel disk.

"Ah, the little Prince of Games," Camula sneered at him as she readied her duel disk. "I hope you provide an interesting challenge for me."

"I'll do more than challenge you. I'll make you release Zane and Dr. Crowler, and you won't hurt anyone else here again." He drew his card. "I activate the spell Black Luster Ritual. By sacrificing the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Gaia, the Fierce Knight in my hand, I can summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!" Atem brought forth his spirit partner. The black-and-gold-clad warrior brandished his sword at the vampire. "And I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"A big play right away? You must be in a hurry to lose," Camula grinned at the card she drew. "I play Illusion Gate!" _Already?_ Atem looked to his sister who held her wand ready. "I'm sure you remember its effects. First all monsters on the field are instantly destroyed. Then I get to summon any monster you've played. And all I need to pay for this is a soul to sacrifice to the Sacred Beasts, should I happen to lose this duel." Her choker glowed red. "Now whom shall I choose?" The Illusion Gate opened, and a choking black smoke filled the entrance hall. Camula looked over the spectators. "How about the little magician girl? I'm sure the Sacred Beasts would enjoy her."

"You won't take my sister," Atem snarled at the vampire.

"With this necklace, I can do anything," Camula rested a finger on her choker. "Never underestimate the power of the shadow."

"Mana, do it!" Atem yelled to his sister. She chanted something, and a pink barrier materialized around the group. The two pieces of Jaden's medallion came together and flashed with golden light, chasing Camula's shadows away. _Yes! It worked!_ When the light faded, Jaden's medallion was one complete piece.

"What will you do now?" Atem asked. "If you want to play that Illusion Gate, you're going to have to find someone else to sacrifice."

"It matters not!" Camula proceeded with her move. "Illusion Gate, accept my soul as the sacrifice!" The Gate opened again and engulfed Black Luster Soldier, destroying him. Atem gasped and clutched his heart as his spirit partner was destroyed. Then the Gate reopened, and Black Luster Soldier reappeared on Camula's field. "Next I'll summon Zombie Werewolf (1200/1200) in attack mode! Now, Black Luster Soldier, attack Atem!" The Soldier pierced Atem with his sword, and the tri-color haired duelist dropped to his knees. He only had 1000 LifePoints left. "Now Zombie Werewolf, finish him off!"

"Not today, Camula," Atem activated his face-down card. "I play Call of the Haunted. It lets me revive Gaia, the Fierce Knight, from my Graveyard." The mounted knight brandished its twin lances at the Werewolf.

"Zombie Werewolf, stop attack!" Camula canceled her move. "Clever move."

"Alright, Prince!" Mana cheered for him. Atem gave her a thumbs-up and pulled himself to his feet.

"My move!" he drew his card. "I activate the spell Hammer Shot. It destroys the monster on the field with the highest attack points. So you're going to have to say good-bye to my Black Luster Soldier!" A large mallet crushed the black and gold warrior. "Next I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now Gaia, attack her Werewolf with Spiral Spear Strike!" Gaia ran the Werewolf through with his large red lance. Camula's LifePoints fell to 2900.

Camula smiled at him. "How quickly you forget. When you destroy my Werewolf, another one comes from my deck, with a little surprise—500 more attack points." Another Werewolf appeared on her field.

"Good thing I'm not done yet," Atem continued his move. "I set a card face-down, and I'll play the spell Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"How very generous of you," Camula drew her cards.

"Make your move, Camula."

"I will!" Camula drew her card. "I play the spell Pot of Greed! Now I may draw two cards from my deck." She looked at her draw and grinned. "Tell me, Atem, do you know what's worse than a vampire mistress? A vampire mistress with a grudge."

"What does your grudge have to do with us?" Atem narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "None of us met you before this week, and yet you steal our souls for your own amusement."

"I will get to that, darling Prince," Camula said. "But first, good-bye my Werewolf! I sacrifice you to summon Vampire Lord!" The blue-haired vampire appeared on Camula's field, grinning at Atem. "Now I'll remove him from play to summon forth Vampire Genesis!" The large purple beast materialized on her field."

"That's not good," Bastion said. "Gaia's no match for that Beast, and it has a special ability to boot. Atem will have his work cut out for him."

"Don't count him out yet," Mana insisted. "Camula's running out of tricks to use on him."

"Next I'll use the spell Genesis Crisis," Camula continued her move. "Now every turn, a zombie-type monster is transferred directly from my deck and into my hand." She added a monster to hand with the spell's effect. "And with Vampire Genesis, I can discard that monster to the graveyard to summon another one. It can be any zombie monster, as long as it's a lower level!" She resurrected Zombie Werewolf. "Now I could just attack and destroy your Gaia, but what fun would there be in that? So instead I'll play the spell Giant Trunade!"

"I play my trap: Gift of the Mystical Elf!" Atem revealed his face-down card. "This gives me 300 LifePoints for every monster on the field." His LifePoints rose to 2200. Giant Trunade's effect then returned all spells and traps to their owner's hands. Since Call of the Haunted was removed from the field, Gaia was sent back to the graveyard.

"You may have restored your LifePoints, but it won't help you against Vampire Genesis," Camula sent her monster into attack. "I don't need to know the weakness of your deck to beat you. I know you avoided my bats spying; the magician girl has a few clever tricks of her own. But it matters not. Vampire Genesis, attack that Big Shield Gardna!" The purple monster smashed through Gardna's shield, destroying him. "And now, Zombie Werewolf, attack Atem directly!" It slashed Atem with its claws, dropping his LifePoints to 1000. Camula frowned at Atem's remaining LifePoints before reactivating her Genesis Crisis. With its effect, she added Despair from the Dark to her hand.

"Keep it up, Prince!" Mana called to her brother. "As long as you have LifePoints you can win this! Stop her soul and Key craving!"

"Pathetic magician," Camula sneered at the humans. "You mortals have no idea what I crave. Centuries ago, the vampires were a proud and peaceful race. We lived in harmony with our mortal brothers and sisters. That is… until the dark times… until the war. No one knew who struck first, but the fighting was fierce. Neither soldier nor child was spared the horror as hatred decimated both our peoples. I, the last of my race, had no choice but to go into hiding. For years I slept, a coffin as my home. Then a stranger approached. The dark power of the shadow coursed through his veins. He offered me a choice: spend an eternity in my tomb or accept his Shadow Charm and join his quest for the Sacred Beast cards. For each duelist that I would beat in battle, their soul would be mine, which I would use to resurrect my defeated army of vampires, and we would suck our revenge from the bloated vein of humanity!"

"Are you so blinded with hatred that you're willing to destroy innocent lives?" Atem asked her. "I'm sorry your people were destroyed by humans, but I had nothing to do with that. Neither did Zane nor Dr. Crowler. If you do this, it makes you no better than the humans who destroyed your people. You said yourself your people were peaceful."

"What else am I supposed to do? My people are gone! This is the only way to bring them back! So make your move so I can end this!"

"I'm sorry, but your days of soul-stealing are done," Atem drew his card. "First I'll play the spell Double Summon which, as its name implies, lets summon twice this turn. I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in attack mode." The card warrior with long blonde hair materialized on his field. "Next I summon my King's Knight (1600/1400), and since Queen's Knight is on my field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000)." The three warriors brandished their swords at Camula.

"You may have three monsters, but they are no match for Vampire Genesis," his opponent mocked him.

"Good thing I'm not done yet," Atem smirked at her. "I play Polymerization to fuse my three Knights into the Arcana Knight Joker (3800/2500)!" The powerful Swordsman pointed his sword at Camula. "Next I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Black Luster Soldier! Finally I'll equip Lightning Blade to my Joker, raising his attack points by 800." The knight's sword sparked with electricity. "Go, Arcana Knight Joker! Attack her Vampire Genesis with Lightning Thunder Blade!" The Joker sliced through Camula's strongest monster, and her LifePoints fell to 1300. "And since Vampire Genesis was destroyed, your Genesis Crisis destroys all the other monsters you have out!"

"No!" Camula yelled as her Werewolf was destroyed. She was defenseless against Atem's next attack.

"And now, Black Luster Soldier, finish her off with Chaos Blade!" The black and gold warrior slashed Camula with his sword, wiping out the rest of her LifePoints.

"All right, Prince!" Mana cheered.

The Illusion Gate reappeared behind the defeated vampire. It opened, and a shadowy claw reached out and pulled Camula's soul into the darkness of the Gate. Illusion Gate closed, and Camula's body turned to dust, leaving only the doll with Zane's soul. After a minute Zane's doll transformed back into his real body. "Zane!" Atem called to his friend. Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis went to take care of him. Dr. Crowler appeared next to Chazz, holding onto the black-haired duelist's leg. _At least they're safe._

Atem suddenly felt drained, and he knelt on the ground, fighting off dizziness. Mana was by his side in an instant. "I'm fine," he assured his sister.

"I know you will be, but how about a boost?" Mana pointed her wand at him. "Please in our hour of victory, restore my brother's vitality."

The orb on the wand flashed, and Atem felt his strength return. "How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Actually, this is the first time I've tried it," Mana grinned sheepishly at him. "I thought of trying it on Jaden, but I wasn't sure what would happen if I messed up."

"So you decided it was safe to try it on me?"

"Well if something went really wrong, you could summon Black Luster Soldier or Mahad to help fix it."

"Would that be better if I wasn't the test subject?"

"Prince, would you stop worrying so much? I'll get the hang of my magic eventually."

"It's the eventually I'm worried about."

The castle shook and began to crumble, the magic holding it together dissipating. The group got out as fast as they could. From the lakeshore, they watched the castle fall to pieces. A few minutes later, the sun began to rise. "At last, the nightmare's over," Alexis said.

Bastion handed Atem Camula's Shadow Charm. "For now," Atem said. "Camula was only the second Shadow Rider. We have a long way to go before we succeed in stopping the Sacred Beast's resurrection."

 **Wow, I actually wrote a chapter with no obscure references. I was beginning to think that would never happen. Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Fears, Family, and Amazons

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did, Kaiba would tear into Chazz's brothers more. He knows how to treat a little brother.**_

Chapter Thirteen: Fears, Family, and Amazons

Mana woke to a yell from the guys' room. Worried it might be another Shadow Rider attacking, she jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand. She banged on the door, shivering slightly in the night air. "Guys? Are you okay?" she called to them.

Syrus opened the door. "Mana?"

"I heard a scream. What's going on?"

"Ask Jaden," he answered.

"I'm fine," Jaden called from his bed. "It was just a nightmare."

Mana could see something else was bothering Jaden, but she decided to let it drop, at least for now. "Okay, just remember the walls are thin. I can hear you guys from my room."

They nodded, and Mana returned to her room. At least she could get a few more hours of sleep before she had to get ready for the day.

When morning came she knocked on the guys' door. "Okay, Jaden, what's bothering you?" she asked when he answered.

"Nothing's bothering me," Jaden looked away.

"Jaden, I know you. If it was nothing, you wouldn't wake up screaming. You have nerves of steel. You're the only one of us who wasn't afraid when we went to the Abandoned Dorm. Something is on your mind. So tell me."

"Mana, I'm telling you nothing is wrong," Jaden insisted.

"Then let's duel," she challenged him. "You always say you'll learn what you need in a duel. So let's do it."

"But what about the Spirit Keys?" he asked. "Won't the duel risk them?"

"Now I know something's bothering you," Mana looked past him to Syrus and Chumley. "Guys, hold our Spirit Keys for us." She took off hers and tossed it to Syrus. Jaden followed suit and tossed his to Chumley. They descended the stairs to the open area outside the dorm and readied their duel disks.

"It's time to duel, Jaden!" Mana yelled.

"Get your game on, Mana!" Jaden called back to her.

"Oh, I will," Mana took the first draw. "I summon Chocolate Magician Girl (1600/1000) in attack mode." A blue-haired magician in a dark blue tube top and mini skirt appeared on her field. "Next I'll activate Chocolate Magician Girl's effect. She lets me discard a spellcaster from my hand to draw a card. Then I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"Then it's my turn!" Jaden drew. "I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!" The green and red warrior hovered on his field. "Then I'm going to play the field spell Skyscraper!" Tall buildings surrounded them. Mana glared at them. "Now, Flame Wingman, attack Chocolate Magician Girl with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

"When Chocolate Magician Girl is attacked, she can call on a spellcaster from my Graveyard, and your attack is redirected to her. So say hello to Dark Magician Girl!" The blue-and-pink clad spellcaster materialized on her field. "And your Flame Wingman's attack points are cut in half!"

"It's a good thing I have Skyscraper then. When Flame Wingman is the underdog, he gains an extra 1000 attack points." Jaden's hero now beat Dark Magician Girl by 50 attack points.

"I reveal my face-down card! Magician's Defense! As long as I control a spellcaster, any damage I take is cut in half!" Mana lost 25 LifePoints from Flame Wingman's battle with Dark Magician Girl, and then his effect inflicted another 1000 points of damage to her, dropping her down to 2975.

"Nice combo," Jaden said. "I'll throw down a face-down and play Mirage of Nightmare."

"I bet I know what card that face-down is," Mana smirked. "Draw your four cards."

"You know me," Jaden grinned and drew. "And if you guessed my face-down was Emergency Provisions, you were right." He destroyed Mirage boosted his LifePoints to 5000.

"Now that that's out of the way, I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode." A toddler magician in pink and teal burst onto Mana's field in a shower of sparkles. "When Berry Magician Girl is summoned, I can add a Magician Girl from my deck to my hand. I choose Lemon Magician Girl. And then I'll activate Chocolate Magician Girl's effect to discard Magician's Valkyria and draw a card. Then I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"Then it's my go!" Jaden took his turn. "I play Fusion Sage to add Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Then I'm going to play it to fuse Sparkman with my Flame Wingman to create the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)." The white and green warrior materialized in a flash of light on Jaden's field. "Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, making his attack points 3700. "Your magicians can't beat this."

"Not on their own," Mana smirked. "I activate my face-down card: Dimension Reflector! By removing two monsters on my field from play, the Dimension Reflector summons a mirror monster that reflects that stats of your Wingman." A mirror encased Chocolate Magician Girl and Berry Magician Girl. "And when this mirror is summoned, it deals you damage equal to its attack points." Jaden's LifePoints fell to 1300. "Attack me if you dare."

Jaden looked to Syrus and Chumley before scanning the cards in his hand. _That must be it._ Mana finally realized what was bothering her friend. _He's afraid that losing will cause the others to get hurt. I know Atem and I told him to take the Shadow Games seriously, and he should, but he shouldn't be afraid of losing every duel._ Mana resolved to win to prove her point.

"It's over, Mana!" Jaden yelled. "I play the spell Kishido Spirit! Now my monsters can't be destroyed if they battle a monster with the same attack points."

"Aw, man," Mana didn't have anything to stop Jaden's attack. "Of all the cards for you to have."

"Yep, you know what that means," Jaden grinned. "Shining Flare Wingman, destroy the Dimension Reflector with Solar Flare!" The Elemental Hero's attack vaporized Mana's mirror. "And don't forget his super power. You take damage equal to your monster's attack points, and since you don't have a spellcaster anymore, your Magicians' Defense won't halve the damage."

Mana shielded her eyes as her LifePoints fell to zero. "Good match, Jaden."

"That's game," Jaden gave his victory salute. "I can so keep it up."

 _Well, that didn't work as well as I'd hoped._ Even if Jaden was acting like his cheerful self, Mana could still see the worry in his eyes. Maybe she should ask Atem or Zane to duel him. That might snap him out of it.

"Oh, shoot! I gotta go!" Mana forgot she was supposed to meet Atem at the pool. Since they didn't have class, they thought it would be a good time to meet up and relax. Mana ran up the stairs to her room. She tossed her swimsuit and towel into a bag before sending her brother a message on her PDA.

"Wait, Mana!" Syrus called to her. "You forgot your Key!"

"Shoot! Thanks, Syrus!"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I promised Atem I'd meet him at pool. I'm late so I gotta hurry!"

"The pool actually sounds like a good idea," Jaden said. "Mind if we join you?"

"Yeah sure, meet you there!" Mana took off running. It was the longest sprint she'd had to do since they went chasing after Damon and the Eggwich. She found the girls' locker room and changed into her one-piece sky blue swimsuit and wrapped her towel around her neck, keeping her Spirit Key on. If the magic was strong enough that it could only be taken in a duel, a little water wasn't going to hurt it. Mana headed to the wading pool in search of Atem.

He was waiting for her at the entrance, clad in his dark blue swim trunks. "There you are. What took you so long?"

"I stopped to duel Jaden. Sadly, he beat me."

"Why were you dueling Jaden?"

As they found a spot to dive in, Mana told him about Jaden having nightmares and her suspicions that he was afraid to lose. "I'm really torn about what to do. On one hand, Shadow Games are serious and things don't end well for the loser, but on the other hand, if Jaden plays like he's afraid to lose, he probably will. His fighting style thrives on not being afraid what his opponent does. And either way he can't just avoid losing a duel forever."

"So let me guess, you want me to duel him?" Atem reasoned.

"Or Zane. You two have the best chance of beating Jaden, and Zane's already done it once."

"Okay, I'll try to talk to him later," Atem promised.

"Geronimo!" A surge of water splashed over them. Brown hair popped up next to Mana, making her shriek. Jaden laughed at her reaction. "Gotcha!"

Mana splashed water at him. "Not funny, Jaden!"

Syrus and Chumley dove in, and another wave crashed over the group. "Okay, is everyone finished jumping in?" Mana asked.

"Maybe with jumping," Jaden grinned, splashing water at her.

Mana splashed water back at him, which encouraged Syrus and Chumley to join in. Atem took the opportunity to duck below the water's surface. Avoiding the freshmen's antics, he slipped away, and while his sister was distracted, he surfaced and shoved water at the four of them.

"That's it!" Mana's wand appeared in her hand. Breaking away from the group, she swiped it horizontally in front of her, creating a tidal wave that crashed into the four guys.

Five guys surfaced when the water calmed. "What the heck?" Chazz yelled at them.

"Sorry, Chazz," Mana grinned sheepishly. "I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, maybe don't use magic here," Atem told her, shaking water out of his hair. Even wet, it still stood up in gravity-defying spikes.

Mana stuck her tongue out at him. "Well don't gang up on me, and I won't have to."

Syrus's response was to splash water at her and then at Chazz. The two of them chased after the blue-haired Slifer, starting another water fight. Chumley joined in after a few minutes, and Chazz was soon the one ganged up on, much to his displeasure.

Atem and Jaden were about to join in when Winged Kuriboh called. They turned toward the sound and saw him going off to a remote area of the pool. Figuring something was up, they followed him.

Mana spotted Jaden and Atem swimming farther away as; she just saw Winged Kuriboh before he disappeared. _What's going on?_ She swam after them, gaining the attention of the other guys. Des Koala appeared to guide them as well. When they hit a certain spot in the water, some force pulled them under, and a light blinded them.

When they landed, they were fully clothed in a cavern. Right above them was a hole in the ceiling filled with water—the way they just came from. Several Duel Spirits surrounded them. Mana recognized most of them from her binder of stories.

"My glasses," Syrus felt the area around them. "I can't see without my glasses."

"Okay, Velma," Mana looked around for them. Des Koala handed them to Syrus.

"Thanks, Chumley," Syrus said to the spirit.

"We're in some kind of Spirit World," Chumley concluded.

"Wait a sec, Chumley?" Syrus looked between his friend and the one who handed him his glasses. He screamed at the koala next to him. "Des Koala?"

"Who brought us here and why?" Atem questioned. "Someone had to bring us to the Spirit World."

"I don't know, but it's kind of bizarre," Jaden answered.

"Who are you calling bizarre?" the leader of the spirits stood over them. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants with a red vest and a white open trench coat similar to Seto Kaiba's. His long reddish-brown hair trailed down his back, and his face was obscured by a helmet resembling the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"No way," Mana said. "It's Kaibaman."

"So, are you the one that brought us all here?" Jaden asked. "The one that's in charge of this place?" He tensed. "Or is this all some Shadow Rider scheme?"

Kaibaman smirked. "You ask a lot of questions. But you won't get any answers unless you take me on in a duel now."

 _He even sounds like Uncle Seto._ Mana tensed as Jaden readied his duel disk against the Duel Spirit's challenge. "From the looks of you, I'd say you accept my challenge. But from what I sense, I'm not so sure. I sense fear." Jaden grimaced at Kaibaman's words. "Yes, deep fear. Fear that you'll lose and you and your friends will pay most dearly."

 _Kaibaman knows. He knows Jaden's afraid of losing. But how?_ Mana watched the spirit who resembled her uncle warily. Anyone who knew Jaden could tell he was nervous about something; Chazz even offered to duel in his place, but Jaden refused to back down. _Maybe this is what Jaden needs._

Kaibaman showed off the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a card Jaden would have to face in the duel. "Man, Airi's going to be jealous when she hears we got to meet Kaibaman and watch him duel with Blue-Eyes," Mana said to Atem.

"Yeah, she loves those cards," he answered.

"Wait, who's Airi?" Syrus asked.

"Friend of ours back home," Mana told him. "Airi Kaiba. She's supposed to start here next year. Her two favorite cards are Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Kaibaman. Which shouldn't be a surprise considering her parents." _**(1)**_

"But knowing her, she's going to say her dad's better anyway," Atem grinned. "But yeah, she's not going to be happy knowing she missed this."

Jaden started the duel with Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200), and since there were no other cards on his field when Bubbleman was summoned, he could draw two cards. Jaden ended his turn by equipping Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster.

"Hey, is it true Kaiba designed Kaibaman himself?" Chazz asked.

"No, he didn't," Atem answered.

"Pegasus designed it as a joke to Uncle Seto," Mana explained. "Especially since both Uncle Mokie and Airi have always considered him their heroes. Pegasus gave the first copy to Airi when she was seven. I think it's still her favorite birthday present."

"I don't know how many copies are in circulation," Atem added. "The card is really only useful to the Kaibas. No one else has Blue-Eyes."

Kaibaman summoned himself, and then tributed his doppelganger to summon Kaiba's most famous monster: Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500).

"Not him," Jaden said.

"Yo, Jaden," Mana called to her friend. "Blue-Eyes is a girl."

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since always," she answered. "I'll tell you later."

The dragon roared and attacked Bubbleman with its White Lightning. Luckily for Jaden, Bubble Blaster negated the hero's destruction and kept Jaden from taking damage. He then fused Bubbleman and Clayman into Mudballman (1900/3000), an equal defense to Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaibaman was unfazed by Jaden's new hero and activated his Burst Stream of Destruction spell.

"Isn't that an attack that the Blue-Eyes uses?" Jaden asked.

"What's it doing as a separate card?" Chazz added.

"It's like my Dark Magic Attack spell or Nightshroud's Inferno Fire Blast," Mana explained. "As long as the corresponding monster is on the field, the spells can devastate the opponent. Fortunately for Jaden, Blue-Eyes won't be able to attack when her spell is used."

The Burst Stream of Destruction wiped out Mudballman, clearing Jaden's field. Then Kaibaman summoned Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000), allowing him to add White Dragon Ritual to his hand. He played his ritual spell, sacrificed Manju, and summoned Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200). The Paladin attacked Jaden, knocking his LifePoints down to 2100. To finish his move, Kaibaman sacrificed the Paladin to summon a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"This is bad," Syrus said. "Dealing with one was hard enough. Now Jay's gotta face two of them?"

"Looks like the card based on Kaiba's a chip off the old block," Chazz added. "Jaden better hope that deck of his isn't an exact copy or he's in for it."

"Chazz is right," Atem said. "The only person to ever defeat Uncle Seto in a fair fight is Dad. As far as I can tell, it is the same deck, but Kaibaman isn't Uncle Seto. I'm having a hard time believing he's actually a Shadow Rider though."

"Same," Mana said, "though that might be because I don't want to imagine someone who looks so much like Uncle Seto being set on destroying the other world."

"It's your move," Kaibaman passed the duel to Jaden.

"It's about time," Jaden still had some tricks up his sleeve. By playing Monster Reincarnation, he was able to discard Necroshade to get Clayman back in his hand. And since Necroshade was now in the graveyard, he could summon Bladedge (2600/1800) without a tribute. Then he played Skyscraper, boosting Bladedge's attack points by a thousand. The hero sliced through one the dragons, and Kaibaman's LifePoints fell to 3400. Jaden ended his turn with a face-down card. "And to think I was worried I'd lose," Jaden grinned. "Well not anymore."

"Is that so?" Kaibaman asked, amused.

"For sure," Jaden answered. "I'm so over my fear. The trick is to take what you're scared of, and not let it happen."

 _Jaden, it's not that simple._ Mana and Atem exchanged a look. If there was one thing they learned from their parents' stories, it was that not every bad thing can be prevented.

"Not let it happen?" Kaibaman mocked the Slifer. "Anything can happen. Do you really think by beating one Blue-Eyes you've won this duel? You've avoided that defeat you fear? I think not. You're a long way from winning this contest. And Blue-Eyes is a long way from being beat!"

"I don't believe you!" Jaden yelled at the spirit.

"It's true," Kaibaman grinned. "Like it or not, your fate and the fate of your friends all still hang in the balance. You have to accept that and face it head on! This is how a true duelist lives. Not afraid of the thought of defeat, but always prepared to accept it. This is the nature of dueling, and it's high time that you learn it."

"That really sounds like Uncle Seto," Mana said.

"He would know better than most people," Atem added. "He was undefeated until he dueled Dad. Now he accepts that losing to Dad is a part of dueling."

"Not so much losing to other people," Mana laughed.

"But he knows now that no victory is for sure until the duel is truly over," Atem said.

Kaibaman started his move with Silent Doom, resurrecting Blue-Eyes in defense mode. Then he played Polymerization to fuse the two dragons on the field with the one in his hand to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800).

"His deck really is the same as Seto Kaiba's," Chazz said.

"Now Airi's really going to be jealous," Mana chimed in.

The Ultimate Dragon attacked Bladedge, but Jaden countered with his trap Edge Hammer. By sacrificing Bladedge, he could destroy Blue-Eyes, and Kaibaman would take damage equal to the dragon's attack points. Kaibaman chained his De-Fusion, splitting Ultimate Dragon back into three separate dragons and taking away Edge Hammer's target. Jaden was now defenseless against three of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The three dragons attacked, wiping out the rest of Jaden's LifePoints.

Jaden collapsed to the ground. Mana ran to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Are the others?" he asked.

Kaibaman stood over them. "Defeat is nothing to be scared off, Jaden," he said. "What matters is if you can get up after."

"Wait, are you telling me this entire duel was to teach me that?" Jaden asked as he stood up.

"Tell me, are you afraid now?" Kaibaman asked.

"Actually, no I'm really not," Jaden grinned.

"And that is because you've faced it. You've lost, and you're okay. And so are they," the duel spirit pointed to the rest of the group as they came bounding over.

"Thank you for your help," Mana turned to see Dark Magician Girl come from deeper in the cavern.

"Dark Magician Girl!" hearts appeared in Syrus's eyes.

"Syrus, not now," Atem nudged the blue-haired Slifer.

"My pleasure," Kaibaman answered the blonde spellcaster.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Mana looked between the two spirits.

"Whom do you think asked him to face you?" Dark Magician Girl grinned. "Jaden needed a push, and sometimes a threatening rival does that better than a kind friend. Winged Kuriboh and I realized that during your duel this morning, so we brought you here. We had to ask someone you hadn't already met, or you would see through our plan."

"So which dimension are we in?" Atem asked.

"We're underneath the castle where the crystal statues of the Legendary Dragons once stood."

"Cool! Can we see it?" Mana asked.

Dark Magician Girl winked. "Maybe another time. But for now you must return to your own world."

"Good," Chazz grumbled. "This place is low-rent."

"Leave it to me," Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand at the group. "I recommend closing your eyes for this. And you might want to hold your breath too."

Water gushed from below them, forcing them upward. Mana broke to the surface of the water and gasped for air. Atem the others were right behind her. A look around showed they were back in the Academy pool and in their swimsuits. The sun was starting to set, so they grabbed their towels and exited the pool, heading back to their dorms.

On the way back, Mana saw Winged Kuriboh hovering around Jaden. "By the way, thanks, buddy," Jaden said to the spirit. "And tell Dark Magician Girl thank-you for me too."

"We've always got your back, Jaden," Mana told him. Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. "Just remember to rely on us every now and again."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana stood in the doorway to Chazz's room with Jaden and Syrus. She could tell Chazz was stressed out, again, and her two friends had to poke the bear with a stick by inviting themselves in, kicking their shoes off, and jumping on Chazz's king-size bed like it was a trampoline.

"Guys, now's not the time to be messing around," Mana chastised them. "And just so you guys know, it's a bad sign when I have to be the responsible one. Chazz, Chancellor Sheppard needs to see you. It's really important."

"Sheppard? Why?" Chazz asked.

"He didn't go into details, but we need to go see him now," she answered.

"I'm coming," Chazz shoved Jaden and Syrus off his bed, and they headed to the chancellor's office.

Sheppard explained that someone was attempting to buy out Duel Academy, and if they succeeded they would get rid of all the students and professors and shut it down. As owner, Kaiba agreed as long as the buyer could beat one of the students in a duel. The selected student was Chazz.

Banner turned on the video phone as the potential buyers called. Mana clenched her hands into fists at the appearance of Chazz's brothers. "Lousy scrubs. What do you want?" the youngest Princeton asked.

"Remember?" Slade grinned at Jagger. "World domination. It was our little family project."

"Your project maybe," Chazz scowled at his brothers.

"Well now it pretty much has to be," Slade scowled back at him.

"That's right," Jagger agreed. "Because you couldn't pull your weight. You couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters like we planned. So now Slade has to do it for you."

"I can't believe Seto Kaiba is willing to do business with you two," Mana spat. "Especially with the way you treat Chazz. You guys suck as older brothers."

"Stop, Mana," Chazz put his arm in front of her, ending her tirade against his brothers before she really got started. "So I'm dueling Slade?"

"You can beat him, Chazz," Syrus encouraged the black-haired student. Mana and Jaden voiced their agreement.

Slade shot down their enthusiasm with the terms of the duel. He got to use all the rare cards Chazz refused to use in his duel against Mana, and Chazz could only use monsters that had less than 500 attack points. Kaiba had already agreed to the terms of the duel, so there was nothing they could do but let Chazz fight with such an unfair handicap.

"You guys really do suck!" Mana yelled at them. "You think playing by these rules will make you the top duelist, but all it does is make you look like you can't fight a fair duel. That you need special rules to win, and you're afraid to face a real duelist! Chazz will still beat you and kick your sorry butts back to your fancy overpriced yacht!"

"We'll see about that," the elder Princetons laughed and ended the video call.

"We'd better go pack up," Chazz turned and left the room. "Duel Academy is through."

The other Slifers chased after him. "Chazz, wait," Mana called to him, ignoring the whispers and taunts of the other students. "You can do this."

"No, I can't," Chazz kept his back to her.

"Yes, you can," Mana insisted. "You forget that I actually know the school's owner. Uncle Seto wouldn't have agreed to these terms if he didn't believe you could actually do it. Remember he's seen you duel too. He knows what you're capable of."

"I'm with Mana," Jaden chimed in. "You're a tough duelist, and we know because we've dueled you."

"They're right," Bastion and Alexis joined them.

"But he's too tough." Mana jumped at Zane's voice behind her. She almost elbowed him like she would Atem but stopped herself. Zane would probably be less than appreciative if she did. "It's about Chazz not being able to even duel," Zane continued. "His deck isn't built with monster s with less than 500 attack points."

"All my cards are too powerful," Chazz explained. "My deck is useless because of the condition by brothers set up. All I've got left is him." He held up Ojama Yellow.

 _Yeah, Ojama Yellow is an acquired taste._ Mana rolled her eyes as everyone recoiled from the card. Banner told them from his spot on the nearby stairway about a rumor passed around. Deep in the woods was a well full of cards discarded by duelists because they were too weak. Though the spirits would be angry for being left behind. _I would be too. Who could disrespect their cards like that? Though if it's true, they could help us save the Academy._

Chazz resolved to go find the well, and Mana and Jaden agreed to go with him. Or at least they agreed they were going and ignored Chazz's decision to go alone. "Chilling out with the crew in the school yard! Finding trouble, never looking to hard!" Jaden sang as they walked.

"Jaden, you're off-key," Mana teased her friend.

"You saying you could do better?" Jaden challenged her.

"Not really, but I've jammed out to my friend Joan's music more often than I care to admit," she answered. "She always has music blaring when she tinkers, and she sings along. She's got a great voice."

"Did you both have to follow me?" Chazz interrupted. "I don't need help."

"But who's going to look out for you if you get jumped by angry duel spirits?" Jaden asked. "I mean, the whole Academy's counting on you."

"Give me a break," Chazz said.

"Even if the angry spirits part is a rumor, we still have Shadow Riders to worry about," Mana pointed out. "I think it's better if those of us guarding the keys stay in groups.

"I'll give you that," Chazz relented before almost walking into a glowing white form. The three Slifers jumped at the sudden appearance. More white spirits circled the area around them before attacking the travelers. They fazed through the humans with no damage.

"Nothing happened," Jaden said as he checked himself for injuries.

"Of course not," Chazz said. "Remember, these are weak spirits. Kind of like the annoying roommate I got crashing in my deck."

"He can't be that bad," Mana said.

"You try living with him."

A little farther in the trio found their destination. Chazz unrolled his rope ladder and secured it; Mana led the decent into the well. Like Banner said, it was full of weak cards. Chazz could build just the deck he needed with them.

Before they could start collecting the cards, two spirits blocked their way. One was a skinny green creature with one eye and a wide mouth and long tongue; the other was a rounder black creature with a large nose and even larger mouth. Both wore red speedos. The two spirits attempted to chase the humans away because they had been abandoned by humans in the first place.

"Listen, we didn't leave you here, but somebody did because you're weak," Chazz said.

His words gave the two spirits a reality check, and they hugged each other and started sobbing. "Please, it's okay," Mana reached out to the spirits. "We need your help to save our school. You're Ojama Green and Ojama Black, right?"

"What's all the noise?" Ojama Yellow appeared on top of Chazz's head. "Black? Green? Is that you?" He jumped down to the other two spirits, and they twirled around, celebrating their family reunion.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Mana smiled watching the Ojama brothers.

"It really is a family reunion," Jaden said.

"Maybe a dysfunctional one," Chazz grumbled as he turned to leave.

The Ojamas grumbled at Chazz's attitude, insisting that he take them with him. The other spirits of the well begged to be taken too. "Fine," Chazz relented. "Anyone who wants to can come with me." The spirits cheered. "But there's one condition." He didn't get say anything else as he was swarmed with hugs from the abandoned spirits. _He really is a good guy deep down. He just doesn't want to show it._ Mana smiled at Chazz's acceptance of the spirits.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The time for the duel finally came. Mana and Jaden had helped Chazz assemble his new deck, and she watched with nervous anticipation as her friend stared down his older brother. The duel started, and Chazz summoned Soul Tiger (0/2100) in defense mode.

Slade laughed at his little brother's move and played Polymerization, fusing Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok into King Dragun (2400/1100). King Dragun allowed him to special summon his Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400). Both Dragons attacked, destroying Chazz's Soul Tiger and knocking his LifePoints down to 1600.

Chazz could only keep up his defense and set a monster. Slade normal summoned Luster Dragon (1900/1600) and then special summoned Hyozanryu (2100/2800) with King Dragun's effect. He attacked Chazz's monster, intent on ending the duel right then and there. The destruction of the monster unleashed a swarm of demons, courtesy of Unhappy Maiden (0/100), and ended Slade's battle phase. Chazz continued with Spirit of the Breeze (0/1800) in defense mode and activated The Dark Door, preventing either player from attacking with more than one monster each turn. Slade destroyed Spirit, and Chazz kept his defense with Catnipped Kitty (0/500).

Slade grinned at his draw, setting the card face-down. Then he had King Dragun attack the Kitty. Chazz made his draw, and Slade revealed his face-down card: Dust Tornado. A swirling brown storm swept away The Dark Door, leaving Chazz defenseless on the next turn.

Chazz remained unfazed by the trap and played his Painful Choice spell. He selected five cards from his deck, and Slade chose which one to add to Chazz's hand. The rest went to the graveyard. Slade went with the only card that wasn't a monster: Thunder Crash, to Chazz's expectations. Then Chazz played Enchanted Fitting Room, paying 800 LifePoints to allow him to flip over four cards and summon any level three or lower monsters among them. Ojama Yellow (0/1000), Black (0/1000), and Green (0/1000) materialized on his field in attack mode.

"Don't tell me you pinned the hopes of saving your little academy on those three twerps," Slade laughed at the colored brothers.

"Yeah, I did, and you're about to see why!" Chazz yelled at him. "Sure, they look funny, they smell real bad, nobody even likes them, and they won't shut up, but these three taught me something important. That good bros support each other!"

"You tell him, Chazz!" Mana cheered for him

"So I'm not a good bro?" Slade sneered.

"That's right," Chazz spat, "which is why I don't feel bad about doing this." He played the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane. The three Ojamas stood back-to-back and started spinning, faster and faster. They circled Slade's field, and his monsters were destroyed in the Ojama blur. Continuing his combo, Chazz activated Thunder Crash, sacrificing the Ojamas to inflict 900 points of damage to Slade's LifePoints. Finally Chazz summoned Chaos Necromancer (0/0), which gained 300 attack points for every monster in Chazz's graveyard. Chazz had eleven, so the necromancer's points rose to 3300. He attacked Slade directly, wiping out the rest of the elder Princeton's LifePoints. "You go bye-bye!" Chazz yelled as the attack hit its mark.

"Way to go, Chazz!" Mana cheered for him, and the rest of the students joined in.

"You know the cheer!" the victor yelled to the crowd, prompting them to yell his catchphrase. "Chazz it up!"

"Great job," Mana congratulated him on their way back to the Slifer dorm. "I never doubted you for a minute."

"Thanks," Chazz grinned as he stopped at his room. All of his adopted spirits hovered in his already cramped living space. "Hey, do you want to adopt some of these guys?"

Mana grinned and shook her head. "You promised them they could live with you. If they want to come with me, I'll let them. But I think they like you."

Chazz groaned and entered the chaos of his room. Mana laughed and headed up the stairs to hers.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana woke to the sounds of barrel guns firing. She grabbed her wand and ran out of her room. The guys' door was open, and the firing sound continued. Mana spotted a black-haired figure in the doorway and fired her magic, knocking him to the ground. The firing stopped, and a hologram of Barrel Dragon disappeared.

"Bastion?" Mana cautiously checked person she attacked.

"That's waking up with a bang," Jaden said from next to his bed.

"What hit me?" Bastion asked.

"Sorry," Mana apologized. "I thought the guys were under attack."

"No, it was just me," the Ra said. Mana offered a hand and helped him up. "But now that we're all awake, how about some good old-fashioned daybreak duel exercises?"

Before they could really object, they were up and down by the cliff drawing cards to Bastion's count. _I get this probably works for Bastion, but I don't see how. It doesn't matter how fast you actually draw the card in a duel, unless someone decides to make that a challenge._

"Whoa, you have Thunder Nyan Nyan?" Chumley noticed one of the cards Syrus drew during their exercise.

"Yeah, I kind of have a bit of a card crush on her," Syrus said sheepishly.

"Card crush? That's so lame," Chumley pulled out his card. "At least having one on that card. Check out mine."

Mana rolled her eyes at their discussion. "Syrus, I thought your crush was on Dark Magician Girl?"

"You're the one who keeps telling me to give up on that," Syrus said indignantly.

"Yeah because she's taken, and you can't see card spirits. Try talking to human girls and see where that gets you."

"So you don't have a card crush in your deck?" Syrus asked.

"Nope. If I ever have a crush, it's going to be on a human, not a Duel Spirit."

"What about you Jaden?" the blue-haired Slifer turned his attention to their friend. "Do you have a card crush in your deck?"

"You bet I do," Jaden grinned. "They bring loads of luck."

"Beg your pardon?" Bastion interrupted them. _Right, we're supposed to being doing exercises with him._ "I thought we were training here! And training, lady and gentlemen, does not comprise of standing around talking about birds!"

"I'm guessing Bastion doesn't have a card crush," Chumley said.

"A crush on a card?" the Ra repeated. "Of course not! That's just plain irrational, illogical, ridiculous!"

Mana decided to test a theory and took her out her White Magician Pikeru, holding it up for Bastion to see. _He refused to attack this during our duel. I bet this is why._ Bastion blushed at the sight of the card and shook his head. "Look, let's just get back to our duel exercises, all right?" he insisted.

"Sure, but I do have plans to play Solitaire with Thunder Nyan Nyan in about 15," Syrus grinned.

Bastion scowled. "You'll be breaking that date, and soon breaking a sweat! Now, back to our duel training!"

"And back to the doghouse for me," Syrus grumbled. "She hates it when I cancel on her."

Mana rolled her eyes as they continued Bastion's training regime.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

There were several students absent from Professor Banner's class that day. If Mana had been more awake, she would have thought it was odd, but she was struggling to stay awake as it was. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were already asleep next to her. Mana was just starting to drift off when a woman came in searching for Banner. She held up a bag for him, which he recognized as belonging to one of the absent students. Knowing something was wrong, Banner dismissed the class and led the Spirit Key wielders in the class along with Syrus and Chumley in search of the missing students.

Their search led them deep into the forest. Eventually they found a coliseum that appeared to be new. "Where did this come from?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going in," Bastion declared, heading for the entrance.

"Wait," Atem blocked their way.

"Prince? Why aren't you in class?" Mana asked.

"Dr. Crowler never showed up," he explained. "A lot of other students were missing too, so I went to investigate. Some woman showed up and offered people rare cards if they helped build this place for her. I can't tell if she's using some kind of spell or not, but I think she's a Shadow Rider. I didn't want to charge in until I knew for sure, so I've been using Kuriboh to scout out the area." The little brown furball came bouncing over and landed on the Obelisk's shoulder, nuzzling him happily.

"Well now the cavalry's here, so we can go in no problem," Mana grinned and took off running. Bastion and Jaden were right behind her.

Inside they found the missing students and Dr. Crowler. All were hard at work building just like Atem said. Before they could intervene, a tiger appeared and started chasing them. Mana whipped out her wand and fired a spell, the same one she used on Bastion that morning. The tiger skidded back a few feet and stared her down.

"Mana, I think you made it angry," Syrus said from the top of the pillar he and everyone else had climbed.

"Good, it did the same to me," she said. "No one attacks my friends and gets away with it. So who's running this place? Some gladiator?"

"It's Amazon," a woman called off her tiger. She was tall and muscled, wearing a gray-green sleeveless shirt that showed off her muscular arms and black pants with a cream stripe going down each leg. Her hands were covered by black and gold gauntlets, and her silver duel disk was shaped like a large blade. Her auburn hair was pulled into a high pointed, and two scars ran down the right side of her face. Her blue eyes watched them in delight. "And thanks to your friends, I've been able to finally finish my glorious arena."

"Let me guess: a dueling arena?" Atem asked. Kuriboh chirped next to him.

"You got it," the woman called her tiger over to her, allowing everyone to drop down from the pillar. She then handed everyone who was working rare cards, like Atem said she had promised. "Who knew Duel Academy students made such fine laborers?"

"What is going on?" Jaden asked.

"What does it look like?" The woman grinned at them. "I'm setting the stage, Key Keeper, for your vanquishing."

"So you are a Shadow Rider," Mana held her wand steady at the woman.

"That's right," the woman answered. "The name is Tania, and now that the battleground has been established, it's time that we battle. Now then, which of you big strong men will it be? After all, I would never harm a sister."

"What, you think we can't take you?" Mana started to lunge at the Amazon, but Atem held her back.

"Don't do us any favors," Alexis spat at the Shadow Rider.

Jaden, Chazz, and Bastion all stepped forward to face her. Atem continued to hold onto his sister to keep her from doing anything rash. Tania looked over each of the three and selected Bastion as her opponent.

"So what's your name?" Tania asked him with a smile.

"Bastion. Bastion Misawa."

"Be careful, Bastion," Mana called to her friend.

"Go get her!" Jaden yelled.

"And don't easy because she's a girl!" Syrus added.

Both players had to decide which of their decks to use. Bastion had his six attribute decks, and Tania had her deck of knowledge and her deck of courage. She let Bastion choose, and he opted to face the knowledge deck; he chose to use his earth deck. Tania also revealed the duel would not be a Shadow Game. She wasn't interested in collecting souls like the last two Shadow Riders—she wanted to make Bastion her husband.

Tania started the duel with Amazoness Swordswoman (1500/1600) in attack mode. Mana knew she would be a challenge, especially since her effect would deal Bastion the battle damage know matter who won the fights she was in. Tania ended her turn by setting a card.

Bastion brought out his Magnet Warrior Σ+ (1800/1500) in attack mode. Unfazed by the Swordswoman's effect, his Warrior attacked and destroyed her, taking the 300 points of damage. Tania revealed her face-down card: Pride of Tribe. It allowed her to summon another Amazoness Swordswoman from her deck. Bastion set a card and ended his turn.

"So much for Bastion taking the lead in monsters," Mana said.

"It's still early," Atem pointed out.

"Though I'm thinking it's been a couple of years since Tania's interacted with a guy," Syrus commented on the Amazon flirting with her opponent.

"Try a couple of decades," Jaden countered. "This lady is man-crazy."

Tania summoned Amazoness Blowpiper (800/1500) in attack mode, and Bastion chained his face-down: Magnet Force Minus. It turned the Blowpiper into a minus monster, forcing it to battle Σ+ that turn since opposites attract. The Shadow Rider countered with Amazoness Spellcaster, switching the original attack stats of the two magnetically charged monsters. Blowpiper now overpowered Σ+, and Amazoness Swordswoman attacked directly, knocking the Ra down to 1200 LifePoints.

"Uh-oh, I think she's starting to get to him," Mana saw Bastion starting to lose his composure. "It doesn't help he doesn't know anything about her deck. He isn't thinking through her ability to counter his plays, so he's walking right into them."

"Another miscalculation and it'll be game over for him," Atem added.

"Bastion!" Mana called to him. "Calm down and shut everything else out. You can do this. Remember to prepare for the unexpected!"

Bastion pulled himself together and activated Magnet Conductor Plus to add Σ+ back to his hand. Then he discarded his recovered Magnet Warrior and Magnet Warrior Ω- to special summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± (2700/1300) in attack mode. Magnum ± received half the attack points of another magnet monster, in this case Amazoness Blowpiper, and it attacked, destroying the Blowpiper. Tania's LifePoints fell to 1700. Bastion ended his turn with two face-downs.

Tania drew and sent Amazoness Swordswoman in to attack, intent on her effect to end the duel and wipe out Bastion's LifePoints, but Bastion countered with the spell Power Off, sacrificing Magnum ± and resurrecting Magnet Warrior Ω- (1900/600) and Magnet Warrior Σ+ in attack mode. Tania canceled her attack and summoned Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in attack position, and the Paladin gained 100 attack points for each of Tania's Amazoness monsters. Tania finished her turn by setting two cards.

Mana felt a shift in the air as Tania continued to flirt with Bastion, and he started to give into the Amazon's charm. _Is she using some kind of magic now? It's not a Shadow Game. That much I'm sure. But it's definitely something._ "Bastion, snap out of it and win this!" she called to him.

Bastion's face was still flushed red as he brought out Magnet Warrior Σ- (1500/1800). Then he revealed his face-down card: 100,000 Gauss. It weakened Amazoness Paladin by 800 points, giving him the apparent edge he needed to win the duel, but Tania countered with Dramatic Rescue, returning Paladin to her hand and replacing her with Amazoness Tiger (1100/500). The Tiger received 400 attack points for every Amazoness on the field, boosting it to 1900 points, and Bastion couldn't target any other Amazoness for an attack.

He sent his Ω- into destroy the Tiger in a double destruction, but the Amazon Shadow Rider revealed her Amazoness Archers. Each of Bastion's monsters lost 600 attack points and was forced to battle the Tiger. All three monsters were destroyed, and Bastion's LifePoints were wiped out.

"He walked right into that trap!" Chazz yelled. "What was he thinking?"

"With all the love talk, I don't think he was," Banner answered.

"I think she used more than just talk," Mana said. "I could be wrong, but I think she cast some kind of magic on him."

"I'm all yours," Bastion said as he collapsed. His Spirit Key disappeared, its magic unlocking the third Spirit Gate.

Mana and Jaden jumped down from the seating area and ran to their friend, but Tania's real tiger blocked their way. Mana pointed her wand at it again, but the tiger was unafraid this time and chased them out of the arena, leaving Bastion alone with Tania. Bars locked the entrance to the coliseum as soon as they were out. "Sorry, Bastion and I are officially on our honeymoon now. So get lost!" Tania's voice rang out.

Jaden pounded on the bars. "This isn't over!" he yelled at the Shadow Rider.

"We'll stop you!" Mana added. "Count on it."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The group camped outside the coliseum all night, huddled around a fire and waiting for the gate to open so they could help their friend. Mana flipped through her spellbook, trying not to let Bastion's screams of agony get to her as she studied.

"I hate hearing Bastion suffer like that and not being able to help," Alexis said.

"No joke," Chazz said. "They've been dueling all night, and from those screams, it sounds like Bastion's been losing all night too."

"How long can this go on?" Professor Banner asked.

"Not much longer if I have anything to say about it," Mana answered without looking up from her book. "There has to be something in here I can use."

"Can't you just blast the doors open?" Syrus asked. "You blasted your way through the pillars holding us during Jaden's duel with Nightshroud."

"And I'd rather not end up in the infirmary again," Mana told him. "That takes a lot of power to do, and that's not entirely what I'm looking for."

"You think Tania cast some kind of spell on Bastion?" Atem looked over her shoulder at the spellbook.

"There's nothing else that can explain that feeling I had during the duel," she said. "I may not know every possible combo in Duel Monsters like you do, Prince, but if there's one thing I know at this point, it's magic."

"So how do we reverse it?" Chazz asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't still be searching through this thing. Though it would help if I knew for sure what kind of spell it was."

Their discussion was cut short as the bars to the coliseum entrance rose, and Bastion stumbled out of the arena. His face was red, and his eyes were dazed. Jaden caught him as he collapsed. The beaten Ra explained Tania dumped him because he couldn't defeat her, no matter which of his decks he used. But he was still smitten with her. She said she wanted a champion that could give her a duel to remember.

"Partner, Mahad, I think I'm going to need your help with this one," Mana called on the Dark Magicians. Their transparent forms appeared next to her. "What do you guys think?"

"It is an unusual spell," Dark Magician observed.

"Mahad, don't pretend you don't know what kind of spell it is," Dark Magician Girl chastised him. "You should know better than anyone it's a love spell. My previous mistress cast one on you when she got annoyed with you for not telling Isis how you felt. You made a fool of yourself until the Pharaoh and Seto removed the spell."

Everyone who could see the Duel Spirits laughed at her words. Dark Magician flushed red before regaining his dignified composure. "Okay, it's a love spell," he relented. "But it is unusual. Most love spells cause the recipient to fall in love with the first person they see. And yet, as the caster, she should be able to remove it at will, given her ability to use it with no wand, potion, or incantation. So if she's done with him, why didn't she just remove the spell?"

"Will it wear off?" Mana asked.

"It's hard to say," Dark Magician Girl answered. "Give him a day or so, and if it doesn't wear off by then, we'll have to take a more drastic approach."

"All right, let's get him home for now," Mana helped Bastion to his feet. "Come on, Bastion. It'll be okay."

Two days went by, and Bastion showed no signs of getting over the Amazon. Or no signs of her spell wearing off. The other Key guardians kept an eye on him, and they finally brought the Ra to the dueling arena to snap him out of it. He refused to duel without Tania, no matter how much the rest of the gang encouraged him to move on. Zane even pointed out that the world was at stake, but Bastion was ready to give up dueling if he couldn't have the feeling of passion he had during his duel with Tania.

"Okay, I think it's time for a more drastic approach," Mana tossed Dark Magician's card to Atem. "Prince, do me a favor and summon Mahad."

Her brother nodded. "Dark Magician, come forth!" The purple-robed spellcaster appeared before everyone. Mana's wand materialized in her hand, and the orb at the end glowed. Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. Everyone else stared at the spellcasters in awe.

"Everyone, meet the Dark Magicians. Mahad, Partner, meet everyone. Now, were you able to learn anything else about this spell?" Mana said.

"It's not a spell!" Bastion insisted. "Tania and I were in love! Nothing can ever replace her in my heart!"

"Yeah, okay, Bastion," Mana rolled her eyes at him. "Leave the definition of magic to the experts." Dark Magician narrowed his blue eyes at her. "I meant you of course!" Mana raised her hands defensively.

"Anyway, based on what we know, I believe the spell originated from a Shadow Charm," Dark Magician stood in front of the love-struck Ra. "That would explain the lack of materials or incantation, but it also makes it difficult to break. The Shadow Charms are not as powerful as the Millennium Items were, but they are close. We'll need Tania's to break this spell."

"And the only way to get that is to defeat her in a duel," Atem concluded.

"There's more," Dark Magician Girl said. "The spell is tuned specifically to Tania, and she can cast it again if she chooses. But it will only have an effect on males."

"That leaves me and Alexis," Mana said. "Good, I was ready to kick her butt anyway. Come on, Bastion, we're going to go challenge her to a rematch."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

It was almost nightfall when Mana and Bastion led the way to the coliseum. As the group was about to enter, the bushes rustled behind them. Tania leapt from them, riding her tiger. "Tania," Bastion called to her.

"Can't you take a hint?" Tana asked the love-struck Ra. "I already dumped you."

"Then why not take off your spell?" Mana asked. "Either do that, or take me on in a duel."

"I already said I wouldn't duel a sister," the Amazon answered.

"Yeah, well there are two things you need to know about me," Mana scowled. "One, I don't like being told I can't do things because I'm a girl. Ask the guy with three colors in his hair. Two, no one gets away with hurting my friends. You hurt Bastion, and now you gotta deal with me."

"You got a lot of spunk," Tania said. "Fine, I'll take you on."

"You're going to need to come up with different stakes than you used on Bastion," Mana said once they entered the arena. "After all, I'm not the man you're looking for, and I'm pretty sure I'm not your type."

"Fine, if I win, I get your Spirit Key, and you have to join my tribe," Tania stated her terms. "I think my sisters would like you."

"Well that's not going to happen, because I'm going to win," Mana accepted the challenge. "And when I do, you have to release Bastion from your spell."

"What make you think I cast a spell on him?" Tania asked innocently.

"I'm a magician. I know magic," Mana said, activating her duel disk. "Now it's time to duel!"

"Bring it on!" the Amazon yelled.

"Oh, I will," Mana smirked as she drew. "I'll start with Berry Magician Girl (400/400) in defense mode." A toddler magician with strawberry blonde hair clad in pink and teal appeared on her field with translucent fairy wings.

"That little thing is going to put me in my place?" Tania laughed.

"Don't underestimate her," Mana said. "Especially since when Berry's summoned, she lets me add another Magician Girl from my deck to my hand. I choose Kiwi Magician Girl. Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then I'll just clip the little girl's wings," Tania said as she drew. "I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300)!" The female warrior materialized on her field, brandishing her sword at Berry Magician Girl. "And while Paladin's on the field, she gains an extra 100 attack points for every single monster out with Amazoness in its name. And I activate this: the spell known as Amazoness Charm. Now all the monsters on your field that are in defense mode are switched to attack mode, and they gain an extra 200 attack points." Berry Magician Girl waved her wand threateningly at the Paladin. "So are you enjoying the match?" Tania grinned.

"I'd be enjoying it a lot more if you weren't trying to steal the Spirit Keys or had hurt my friend."

"Well maybe you'll enjoy this: Amazoness Arena. When this card activates, we both gain 600 LifePoints. And it's not just fun, but captivating." A black cage rose from the ground, entrapping the two duelists. "See, Amazoness Arena is a sacred arena. In here, you don't just fight with your monsters, but with your soul."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Mana said sarcastically.

"Oh, it will be," Tania grinned. "But first Amazoness Paladin will destroy your Berry Magician Girl."

"You've activated her effect," Mana countered. "When Berry is attacked, I can change her battle position and summon one of her friends to help her. Say hello to my spirit partner, Dark Magician Girl!" The blonde spellcaster appeared on Mana's field.

"Paladin can still destroy your little pipsqueak," Tania said as the Paladin sliced through Berry Magician Girl. "And now you'll see the power of my arena! After our monsters are all done, your soul can battle mine. If you sacrifice a hundred of your LifePoints, you can take away a hundred of mine!"

"I play my trap! Magicians' Defense!" Mana revealed her face-down. "Now as long as I control a spellcaster, any and all damage I take is cut in half!"

"I'll still take you out," Tania was unfazed by Mana's trap and activated the arena.

"Don't expect me to back down," Mana also used the arena's ability. She dodged the Amazon's first blow and punched her in the side. Tania swung around and elbowed her in the ribs. Mana ended up with 4450 LifePoints, and Tania was left with 4400. They separated and caught their breath. "My Magicians' Defense is going to give me the advantage here," Mana smirked.

"We'll see about that, but nice right hook," Tania smirked back at her.

"Thanks, my uncles taught me," Mana said as she drew. "I play the spell Fissure! It destroys the monster on your field with the lowest attack points." A crater opened underneath the Amazoness Paladin and swallowed her. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Tania with Dark Burning Attack!" The pink-and-blue clad spellcaster fired her magic at the Amazon. The blast knocked her flat on her back as her LifePoints fell to 2400. "You okay?" Mana cautiously asked.

"Not bad," Tania said as she stood up. "You'll fit right in with the tribe."

"Not going to happen," Mana continued her move, "especially since I'm fighting for a friend! I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Tania leapt back to her feet and drew her card. "First I'll put down a face-down, and then I'll summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!" The warrior with the wild red hair and long curved sword appeared on Tania's field. "Make your move."

"I will!" Mana drew. "I summon Apple Magician Girl (1200/800) in attack mode." A magician with shoulder-length brown hair in a short red dress and hat appeared on her field with winged apples hovering around her. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Amazoness Swordswoman! Dark Burning Attack!"

"I've got my trap: Amazoness Archers! I can only use this rare card when you make the mistake of attacking a field that only has Amazoness monsters on it. Once you do, all your monsters lose 600 attack points. Not too shabby, huh? Especially since all your monsters have to battle mine."

"Good thing I have Enemy Controller!" Mana revealed one of her face-down cards. "It switches your Swordswoman into defense mode!" Both Magician Girls battled the Amazoness, and both duelists used the Arena's effect. Mana was grateful for all the fighting moves Joey and Tristan had taught her as the brawls kept coming. Mana's LifePoints fell to 3650, Tania's dropped to 2200. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Tania said. "I summon a little card I like to call Amazoness Tiger (1100/1500)!" The white tiger appeared on Tania's field and growled menacingly at the spellcasters. "Actually, she's not very little because this kitty gains 400 attack points for every single Amazoness monster I have. She just loves company. And next I'll play the spell Amazoness Spellcaster. I'm sure you remember what it does. I get to switch the original attack points of one of my Amazoness with one of your monsters, and I think I'll choose to switch my Tiger's with Dark Magician Girl's. Now, Tiger, destroy her Dark Magician Girl! Fanged Frenzy!" The feline slashed Mana's spirit partner with her claws and destroyed her, dropping Mana's LifePoints to 2650. They each used the Arena again, leveling the score at Mana with 2500 and Tania with 2000. "Now, Amazoness Swordswoman, destroy that fruit girl!" The warrior's sword pierced Apple Magician Girl, and after another round of Arena brawls, the score stood Mana 2350, Tania 1800.

"When Apple Magician Girl is destroyed, I can add up to three Magician Girls from my Graveyard to my hand. I'm going to bring back Berry and Dark Magician Girl." Mana added the cards to her hand.

"They won't help you," Tania smirked. "You're magicians are cute, but they won't last against my Amazons. That trap is all you have left defending you."

"Don't count them out," Mana defended her cards. "Yeah, alone they may not be the strongest, but just like how I rely on my friends out there to support me and give me strength, my magicians rely on each other for strength and support. And we won't lose. Not when we have friends depending on us to win." She drew her card. "It's time for me to finish this; I'm ending the duel on this turn."

"Good luck with that, sister," Tania smirked at her. "I still have 1800 LifePoints. You won't be able to deal that much damage in one attack. All that's left on your field is that Magicians' Defense.

"Try me," Mana smirked. "First I summon Berry Magician Girl in defense mode." The toddler spellcaster appeared in a shower of sparkles, her little wand held protectively in front of her. "And Berry lets me add another Magician Girl to my hand, in this case Chocolate Magician Girl. Next I reveal my face-down card: Magical Dimension! Since I have a spellcaster on my field, I can sacrifice one monster to summon a spellcaster from my hand. Let's welcome back Dark Magician Girl!" Berry Magician Girl vanished into the spell's sarcophagus, and Mana's spirit partner appeared on the field. "And now Magical Dimension's second effect lets me destroy a monster on the field."

"Let me guess, you want to destroy my Tiger?" Tania asked innocently.

"Normally, yes, I would," Mana answered, "but I haven't forgotten your Swordswoman's ability to deal me all her battle damage. So she's the one going to take the hit." The sarcophagus blasted Amazoness Swordswoman with its magic, destroying her. "Next I'll equip Dark Magician Girl with Black Pendant, raising her strength by 500 points."

"That's still not enough to wipe me out this turn," Tania said.

"Good thing I still have one more card to use," Mana smirked and revealed her last card. "I added Kiwi Magician Girl to my hand on the first turn. I've had several opportunities to use her, but I was waiting for just right moment. You see, her effect lets me discard her to increase the attack points of the Magician Girls on my field by 300 points for every Magician Girl on my field and in my graveyard." Transparent forms of Kiwi, Apple, and Berry appeared behind Dark Magician Girl. "There are now three Magician Girls in my graveyard plus Dark Magician Girl on my field, so her attack points rise to 3700! I told you my magicians support each other, and now you see the proof of it. Dark Magician Girl, destroy her Amazoness Tiger with Dark Burning Attack!"

The blast knocked Tania backwards, but she still stood. Mana struck her victory pose. "And that's why you don't mess with my friends."

"You beat me, Mana, fair and square," Tania said. "I joined the Shadow Riders to find a worthy husband, but maybe I'm the one who's not worthy. I was looking for someone powerful, but maybe I need find someone I want to protect and care for, just like you do with your friends. Even though you're not an Amazon, you're just as powerful." She shifted into a white tiger and walked away, her cream-colored tiger following her. Her gauntlet stayed on the ground in front of Mana.

Mana picked up the Shadow Charm, examining the eye on the palm. She turned to the rest of the group. "Are you okay, Bastion?" she asked.

"I am," he assured her, though he looked back in the direction Tania had walked off in. "And thank you. You fought so hard to defend me, and to show me there were others reasons to fight besides love."

"Bastion, everyone has something worth fighting for," Mana told him. "For me, it's the people I care about. If someone hurts my friends, I'm going to go after them with everything I've got. I'm sure you have something too, something other than love. And hey, even if this bout with love didn't work for you, there are other chances.

"Yeah, there are other fish in the sea," Jaden grinned as he chimed in.

"But not so many tigers," Bastion laughed.

"That's probably for the best," Mana said as she led the way back to the Academy.

 ** _1\. Airi is an OC you guys will get to meet down the road. If you want to know more about her parents, check out my story_ A Dragon's Destiny _. That story is almost like a prequel to this, considering I started this first. You don't have to read that story, just know that Kisara is alive._**

 **Thanks for reading! I didn't realize until now it had been almost a month since I updated this story. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	14. False Pretenses

_**I'm sorry I've been away so long. My laptop broke down for about two weeks, and then I went out of town, and then I finally got a job. Yay, I'm a responsible adult. Ugh, I don't have time to obsessively write my stories.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its spin-offs. If I did, the missing students would have been found.**_

Chapter Fourteen: False Pretenses

"You did WHAT?" Syrus yelled. Mana put her head down on the table in the Slifer cafeteria as the short Slifer voiced his objections to Jaden's latest transgression. It had been a late night practicing her spells, and her friends were yelling through the last bit of time she could nod off. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"I'm sorry, Sy," Jaden apologized. "I guess in the all the excitement I didn't think about that."

"Excitement? You traded my bed for a card!" Syrus continued before burying his face in the table.

"Seriously, Jaden?" Mana mumbled without opening her eyes. "Who on campus even needs a bed? The school provides them. Heck, I have two spare ones in my room."

"But I got it for you," Jaden pleaded. "Isn't your birthday next week?"

"It was last Tuesday!" Syrus leaned into Jaden's face as he shouted. "And I'm surprised I even made it with everything you've put me through this year! I might need a new roommate! Or at least take one of the beds in Mana's room!"

"Oh, yay, you heard that," Mana grumbled. "Syrus, I get you're angry, and you've every right to be, but can you tone it down? Please? It's too early in the morning to do this."

"Mana, it's almost noon," Jaden said.

"It's still too early," she answered.

Jaden turned back to his roommate. "Look, Syrus, I'm really, _really_ , sorry. I promise I'll be the best roommate from now on."

"What's this? Trouble in Paradise?" Chazz mocked them.

"Hey! It's private!" Syrus yelled at him.

"Then don't yell for everyone to hear," Mana told him.

"Hey, it's okay," Jaden brushed off Chazz's interruption. "It's just Chazz, and we share everything, like dessert!" he eyed the black-haired student's food.

"Yeah right, Slifer-slacker!" Chazz pulled his plate away. "Keep dreaming!"

"Okay, then can I have your corndogs too?" Jaden persisted. "And your mashed potatoes?"

"How about asking for a _bed_ while you're at it," Syrus spat.

"Guys!" the sleep-deprived brunette yelled, cutting of her irritated friend.

"Uh, guys," Chumley ran into the cafeteria. "Anyone order a sub? 'Cause there's one parked outside."

Mana sat up and rubbed her eyes. So much for nodding off in the cafeteria. "North Academy is the only place I know that uses submarines."

"It's not them," Chumley confirmed. "There's no logo on this one."

"Let's go check it out," Jaden led the charge to their mysterious visitor.

"Syrus, you coming?" Mana turned back to see Syrus still at his place on the table. He shook his head. "All right," she left him alone to assess the possible threat.

They found the mysterious submarine at the harbor, though they could hear the feedback from owner's microphone as far away as the Ra dorm. "Avast, ye landlubbers!" he yelled into the mic. "I be the Admiral!"

"What is he, like a pirate or something?" Jaden asked as everyone covered their ears.

"He's something all right," Atem said over the squeal. Bastion and Alexis stood behind him. "The real question is: why is he here?"

"Ye scallywags never laid your ears on the tales of the Admiral? Scourge of the Seven Seas?" the captain asked.

"Off all the stories our parents told us, that one never came up," Mana answered.

"I'm thinking he's a pirate," Alexis said.

"I set sail to challenge one of ye to a duel," Admiral continued. "The bilge rat known as Jaden Yuki!"

"Is he a Shadow Rider?" the Key guardians asked.

"Can he stop with the stupid microphone?" Mana asked. "If that thing squeals one more time, I swear I'll make it blow up."

"Show yourself, Jaden," Admiral yelled into the mic. "Where ye be?"

Another round of feedback hit them. "That's it!" Mana's wand materialized in her hand. She pointed it at the microphone and chanted something. The mic shattered into several pieces, startling the submarine captain.

"Wow, you're in a bad mood," Atem commented.

"I really just want to go back to bed," she answered.

"Another late night of practice?"

"Yeah, and Jaden and Syrus got into a fight this morning. Most of my morning has consisted of yelling. I was just about to force them into separate corners when Chumley told us about this guy."

"Who dares break me microphone?" Admiral yelled at the crowd.

Mana rolled her eyes. "I did!" she yelled at him. "I'm a little short on patience today, and I have absolutely none to spare on you. You want a duel? You get down here and face us. Or at least challenge us like a normal person!"

"I know ye aren't Jaden Yuki," Admiral shouted, struggling to compensate for his destroyed microphone.

"I'm right here," Jaden called to the submarine leader.

"Then we be dueling," he answered. "Get yarr game one!"

"Now?" the Slifer asked.

"No, next week," Bastion answered with sarcasm.

"This should be good," Chazz laughed.

"Let's go, ya drivelswigger!" Admiral pushed his voice louder. "Ye best come aboard. If not, I be tying yer mates to the yard arm fer Davy Jones!

That pushed Jaden's buttons. He always turned more serious when his friends were threatened, and he marched right up to the Admiral's sub. "Jaden, hold up!" Alexis tried to stop him. "If this is a Shadow Game, no way we're letting you go all alone. I'm coming with."

"I don't know," Jaden said without looking back. "Lately in all my duels, my friends end up in danger."

"We're in this together," Alexis insisted.

"Right!" Bastion joined in. "I'm with you too."

"I just wish I had a parrot. Or an eye patch," Chazz chimed in.

"You see, Jaden?" Atem stood next to them as well. "We're all in this until the end."

 _But Syrus isn't here._ Mana knew their short friend was still mad at Jaden. In a way, their argument was about as petty as some of the fights Mana and Atem got into sometimes. They'd ignore each other until one of their friends reminded them it was time to stop. "Jaden, kick his butt and don't lose your Key. I'm heading back to the dorm," Mana said as she turned away.

"Mana, are you sure?" Atem asked before she left.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she answered. "Besides, if he is a Shadow Rider, do we really want all the remaining Keys trapped on that submarine at once?"

"Good point," Atem relented. "You going to find Syrus?"

"Yep," she grinned. "Remember the shaving cream fight?"

"How could I forget?" he said. "See you when this is over."

"See you later," Mana walked away from the group.

The Slifer dorm was pretty much deserted by the time she got there. Heading straight to the guys' room, she knocked on the door. "Syrus? It's me. Do you want to talk?" No answer. "Syrus, I know you're in there. You're sitting on your bed stewing about your fight with Jaden." Still nothing. "Fine, I'm coming in." Mana opened the door. Just like she predicted, Syrus was curled up on his bed, glaring at his feet.

"If I wanted to talk, I would have answered," the blue-haired Slifer mumbled.

"And if I wanted you to stew alone, I would have gone away," she countered and sat on the floor next to the bed.

"I don't need you to tell me to just forgive Jaden because he didn't mean it," Syrus spat. "No one made him trade my bed away."

"That's not really what I'm trying to do," Mana said. "In a way, maybe, but I really just want to give you some perspective and to make you feel better. Remember at the School Duel when Uncle Seto told Atem not to let me pull pranks?"

"Kind of," Syrus answered. "I still can't believe you sprayed him with water every chance you got."

"Oh you say that like it's the worst prank I ever did," Mana scoffed. "That doesn't even crack the top ten."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she grinned. "Atem used to help me with the more elaborate ones, and sometimes our friends Max and Joan would join in. Or Max would, and his cousin Joan would get dragged along telling us this was a bad idea. Surprising, considering she's the youngest of us. _ **(1)**_ But anyway, one of the best-slash-worst pranks Atem and I did was to rig the ceiling in Uncle Seto's office to rain shaving cream on its occupants." She giggled. "I still laugh at his expression as he was covered in the stuff and had no idea how it got there. Uncle Seto caught on pretty quickly though, and that became the day we faced his full wrath. We were in so much trouble; Mom grounded us for two months."

"You actually did that to _Seto Kaiba_?" Syrus asked. Mana didn't think his eyes could go any wider. "How are you still alive? Did you use magic?"

"Syrus, I didn't start learning magic until after we were at the Abandoned Dorm. Anyway, I was ten at the time, and Aunt Kisara shielded us," she answered, "though she also personally told Mom what happened, which led our being ground for two months. Also, my mom is crazy-scary when she's angry. Yeah, Dad can be the strict parent when needed, but Mom doesn't take any of our crud."

"Okay, you are insane, but how is this supposed to make me feel better? Or are you just trying to make me laugh?"

"You laughing is the bonus," Mana said. "The point I'm trying to make comes during those two months Atem and I were grounded. There was this carnival that came into town, and Atem really wanted to go. But since we were grounded, so Mom and Dad wouldn't let us attend. Apparently we—or I—had crossed a line with that prank, so they were sticking to their guns. Atem was so mad. He blamed me for not being able to go because the prank was my idea. And he was right; it was my fault. I tried so hard to make it up to him, but he wouldn't accept my apologies. And then my attempts to make amends turned into a vicious fight between us. We almost pulled Max and Joan into our feud, which irritated our parents even more. They threatened to ground us for a third month if we didn't stop. It was a week before we realized how stupid we were being."

"So you're saying in your story, I'm Atem and Jaden is you?" Syrus asked.

"In a way, I guess, though that wasn't the only fight we had. It was just the most memorable," she answered. "Jaden hasn't mentioned having any siblings, and I'm guessing you didn't get into fights with Zane like this. You and Jaden are best friends; it's normal that friends sometimes fight. But sometimes those friends just need a nudge to make things okay again. Maybe you and Jaden will both learn from this."

"And what did you and Atem learn?"

"Well Atem learned the meaning of true terror that day and gave up pranking the adults after that, especially Uncle Seto. He decided that he wasn't going to let getting busted keep him from missing out on other things. And yeah, angry Uncle Seto is kind of terrifying. I at least started thinking through the consequences of my pranks a little more. You know, is the punishment worth the prank? Granted, I didn't stop, but I keep my pranks on Uncle Seto smaller, and if I get caught I tell him I meant to get Airi. Dragon Mom Kisara usually doesn't believe me though."

"Dragon Mom?"

"Let's just say she really likes dragons and acts like one at times."

Syrus laughed. "You're right that Zane and I never fought like that. He was always this perfect duelist and student, and I was his lame little brother who always got picked on. Zane even went away for a while to do some secret, extra special training. I don't know much about it, but that was where he got his Cyber Dragons. Zane's always so serious; I always felt I had to be just as good to even be acknowledged by him. He seemed to ignore everyone who wasn't on his level. It made sense when I found out he was friends with your brother."

"Actually, it was Alexis's brother that made them be friends," Mana said. "You'd be surprised how awkward Atem can be at times. Atticus made them hang out, or at least that's what Atem told me. He didn't tell me too much though. Atticus's disappearance strained things between our brothers for a while though. I think you're the reason they started speaking again."

"You mean when we almost got expelled?"

"Pretty much. Atem was always on our side, and even if he couldn't directly help you and Jaden, he was doing what he could. He was actually the one who tipped me off you were dueling the Paradox Brothers."

"OH THE RHYMES!" Syrus groaned.

"I know, right?" Mana laughed. "I wanted to duct-tape their mouths shut so much."

"So what's Dark Magician Girl like?" he asked, changing the subject. "I mean, you talk with her all the time. Does she like me?"

"She considers you a friend," Mana answered. "Are you still hoping for something more?"

"Maybe," Syrus drew out the word as he responded.

Mana sighed and made her wand appear in her hand. "Hey, Partner, you want to come out?"

The orb on the wand glowed, and a blonde spellcaster clad in blue and pink appeared in the room. "Is something wrong?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"No, we're just hanging out," the brunette answered. She noticed the blush creeping across Syrus's cheeks as the blonde sat down next to her partner. "Syrus was hoping to talk to you." Mana winked at her spirit partner.

"Well, I, uh," Syrus stammered as Dark Magician Girl turned her attention to him. "I, I really like you," he finally said. "I want to get to know you better."

"Oh, Syrus, you're sweet," the Duel Spirit answered. "And I like you too, but not in the way you're thinking. I don't want to lead you on, I really don't. You're sweet, and caring, and I know you'll find someone. But that someone can't be me. I'm sorry. Besides, it would never work out. We'd always need a third wheel to communicate. Is that the right term?" she turned to Mana.

"Close enough," the brunette answered.

"But I promise you'll always be my friend," the blonde assured Syrus.

"Okay…" Syrus looked down at the bed in the face of Dark Magician Girl's rejection.

"Hey, I have an idea," Mana interrupted, attempting to lighten the mood. "Tell us more about ancient Egypt. You mentioned before that Mahad was under a love spell. Exactly what did that spell do?"

"Well…" Dark Magician Girl began the tale of the serious magician who was the best friend of the pharaoh and his overeager apprentice's attempts to help him find love.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz joined Jaden on the boat to the submarine. When they got close enough to the sub, a metal claw reached down and gripped the sides of the boat and lifted it onto the deck of the submarine. "High tech, for a pirate," Bastion commented as they made their way through the sub. "I'm beginning to this this 'Admiral' is less buccaneer and more financier. How else could he afford a submarine or…" Everyone's eyes widened at the arena inside the sub. "A submerged duel arena?"

"Well pirates are known for stealing money," Atem added. "If this guy's done that, who knows how much money he has to spend on things like this."

"Talk about shiver me timbers," Jaden said as he took in the sights.

"Arr, tis a fine ship!" the Admiral exclaimed. "But let's weigh anchor and duel, ya filthy powder monkey!" He led Jaden onto the arena, two round platforms connected by a catwalk, suspended over a glass bowl that revealed the scenery of the ocean. "Wish yer mates farewell, you ain't be seeing them again!"

"So what are you waiting for, Admiral?" Jaden mocked his opponent. "We going to duel, or are you going to walk the plank?"

"Walk the plank on a submarine?" Chazz asked. "How about open the window too?"

"How about he starts to concentrate?" Bastion interrupted him. "That Admiral's raring to go."

"I'm beginning to doubt he's a Shadow Rider though," Atem said as he looked around. "It doesn't look like a Shadow Game." He was about to ask his sister if she sensed any magic, and then he remembered she opted to stay behind and go look for Syrus. He hadn't realized how much he'd come to rely on her opinions and insights when it came to the supernatural encounters they were having. _What about you, Partner?_ he silently asked.

"I don't sense a Shadow Game yet," Black Luster Soldier answered as Jaden brought out his Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in defense mode. Then the lights went out.

"Should've guessed you'd turn out all the lights," Jaden accused his opponent. "It _is_ a Shadow Game! What's it for: my soul, my Key?"

"What ye be speaking, ya yellow lily-livered swabbie?" Admiral asked.

Jaden pressed his point further, confusing the pirate even more. "Jaden, stop," Atem tried to cut off the Slifer's interrogation, but the Admiral just ordered the submarine to surface immediately. Atem and Bastion just barely held onto the railings while Chazz and Alexis went sprawling across the floor.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chazz moaned from his position.

"This guy sure knows his sailing," Alexis commented. "Guess he's really not a Shadow Rider after all."

"I tried to warn him," Atem sighed. "Even though this guy's not a Shadow Rider, he's calling all the shots since we're in his territory. The entire crew of this place is going to listen to him and not us."

"But if this isn't a Shadow Game, how did he shroud the duel arena in darkness? Someone care to explain that?" Bastion asked, still suspicious of the pirate.

"Ever hear of a light switch?" Atem asked.

"Sir, we've fixed the lights in the arena," one of the crew said to his superior.

"And there you have it," Atem answered. "This guy definitely isn't a Shadow Rider, but he's after something. We need to figure out what."

The Admiral made his move with the field spell A Legendary Ocean, its water flooding the arena. Jaden covered his mouth and struggled to find air among the water. "Jaden, you do realize that you're not drowning?" Bastion pointed out to the panicking Slifer. "It's just a hologram."

"Oh yeah," Jaden took a breath and returned to his care-free self. "Maybe they'll throw in some holographic lobsters for lunch."

Admiral crushed Jaden's laughter with A Legendary Ocean's effect, lowering the level of all water monsters on the field by one and boosting their strength by 200. His Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness (2100/1400) tore through Wildheart. As he set a card, he explained he studied Jaden, a treasure of a duelist, and he came to find the Slifer he studied like a map.

"So what's so important about me?" Jaden asked as he summoned Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode and set a card. "Why'd you go to all this trouble?"

"Well, lad, the Admiral's to be building a new Duel Academy at the bottom of the briny deep," the pirate answered. "What'd ye think?"

"Uh," Jaden paused.

"But there be a hitch," Admiral didn't wait for Jaden's answer. "Me still needs a first mate. A mate who be grand, a mate like ye!" he gestured to his Slifer opponent. "And ye'll help me run it, ya swab!"

"Well, it's not evil, but I really don't see Seto Kaiba going for this," Atem commented dryly. "And I mean no offense to Jaden, but I can't picture him running a school. Especially knowing how much he sleeps through class. At least if Mana's not exaggerating."

"Jaden can't leave us!" Alexis insisted. Atem glanced at the blonde. He could tell she had a crush on Jaden, even if Jaden was completely oblivious to it. Not that Atem could take the high road when it came to realizing crushes. Alexis did have to spell out Blair's feelings for him.

"Why not?" Bastion asked. "It is an amazing opportunity."

"Good, maybe now I'll get a new room," Chazz spat.

"The room would still be occupied by Syrus and Chumley," Atem pointed out to the black-haired student. "You'd have to compete with them for it."

"Jaden, ye be the finest duelist on the seven seas," Admiral complimented his opponent. "I want ye to teach with me. Ye'd be great."

"Well, I have taught Chazz a few things," Jaden grinned. Chazz scowled from the viewing area.

"Then you're in," Admiral took the Slifer's response as an acceptance. "Welcome aboard!"

"But I was joking," Jaden innocently pointed at himself.

"Then what say ye to a wager between mates," the pirate suggested, stating the stakes. If Jaden won, he and everyone else went free, back to Duel Academy. If he lost, he had to join the Admiral in creating the underwater school. And since the duel had already begun, Jaden had to accept the stakes.

Admiral continued the duel by swarming the field with his fish, thanks to his trap Cursed Waters Level 3, allowing him to summon monsters whose levels totaled three, aided by the magic of the field spell. Then he sacrificed his two new monsters to clear Jaden's field before attacking directly with the Orca. Jaden's LifePoints fell to 1700. He made a comeback with Thunder Giant (2400/1500), blasting through the Orca and landing his own direct attack, knocking the Admiral down to 1600 LifePoints.

"And that about evens the score," Atem commented as Jaden laid two cards face-down.

"How about a deal?" the Admiral asked as he got to his feet. "We maroon this duel here and now, and you come work for me for a thousand Doubloons."

"How much?" Chazz asked.

"That's over a million dollars!" Bastion mentally did the math.

"It's despicable," Atem spat. "He's not sure he can beat Jaden, so he's trying to bribe his way out of it. And this guy wants to teach people to be duelists? Not a chance. It's disrespectful to both the duelists and the cards."

"So what say ye, Jaden?" Admiral pressed his bribe. "Do ye want to be rich?"

"Nope," Jaden answered, surprising everyone but Atem. "Don't you get it? I don't care about the money."

"Oh no? But what have ye back at Duel Academy?" the pirate asked. "Yer mate Syrus doesn't want ye."

"The Admiral did his homework," Chazz commented, watching Jaden's reaction closely.

"Syrus?" Alexis turned to the guys. "What happened?"

"From what I gathered, he and Jaden had a bit of a falling out," Bastion answered.

"It's why he and Mana didn't come with us," Atem answered. "Syrus is mad at Jaden, and Mana went to cheer him up. Let's just hope this pirate doesn't get in Jaden's head too much."

Admiral finally made his turn, playing The Shallow Grave spell. Both players summoned a monster from their graveyard in defense mode—he chose his Orca, and Jaden brought back Clayman (800/2000). The pirate then sacrificed his Orca to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2600/1500). Daedalus then used its effect to send A Legendary Ocean to the graveyard to wipe out Jaden's field. The Slifer barely survived with Emergency Provisions, slipping by with a mere 100 LifePoints after Daedalus's attack.

"That's not good," Atem commented. "This might be his last draw."

"Here goes something!" Jaden yelled as he drew. With no cards on his field and nothing in his hand, Bubbleman was the perfect Hero to help turn things around. The Hero's two card draw, combined with the Pot of Greed, boosted the Slifer's hand. From there, he revived Sparkman and sacrificed Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (800/1200). Neo Bubbleman's effect let Jaden destroy Daedalus, and Sparkman finished off the pirate's LifePoints. "That's game!" Jaden gave his victory salute to the Admiral.

Atem watched the two duelists closely as the exited the arena through the doors below the balcony the others had watched from. Something about the look in the Admiral's eyes set him on edge, and his suspicions grew when one of the crewmen came up and told them Jaden had decided to stay with the Admiral.

"I can't believe he's really staying," Alexis said sadly, watching the stairs for their boisterous friend in red.

"It is a good opportunity for him though," Bastion said. "I just wish he and Syrus had made up."

"Whatever," Chazz rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here." He led the way to the dingy that would take the students back to the Academy.

"You guys go ahead," Atem said when they got to the dinghy. "I want to check something."

"Check what?" Bastion asked.

"I don't think the Admiral was being completely honest. I'm going to try to find Jaden before leaving for good. Just to confirm he really wants to stay." _**(2)**_

"Then we should stay too," Alexis insisted.

Atem shook his head. "You guys should get back to the Academy. Just because this guy wasn't a Shadow Rider doesn't mean we can let our guard down. I'll be fine."

"But how will you and Jaden get back?" Bastion asked.

"I have my way," Atem smirked and strapped on his duel disk. "I'm sure you'll see our arrival."

"Okay, good luck," Alexis got on the boat. "Bring Jaden back."

He nodded, and the three underclassmen rode the dinghy back to the island. Then he turned around and went back inside the submarine. Careful to avoid the crewmen, he made his way back to the arena, searching for Jaden.

"What do you mean left?" he heard Jaden's voice.

"They took the first and only dinghy home," Admiral answered.

"So I'm stuck?" Jaden asked.

"Yar. I fear it be true," the pirate told him.

 _I knew it._ "That's only partially true," Atem said as he slammed the door open. "Yes, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion took the dinghy back to the Academy, but we were told you wanted to stay aboard the submarine."

"You lied to them?" Jaden glared at the Admiral.

"It matters not," Admiral laughed. "Ye still be stuck here. Ye've no other way back to yer school."

"I've got that covered," Atem said as he powered up his duel disk. "We're leaving."

"Alright!" Jaden grinned. "See you around, Admiral."

They ran to the entrance of the sub and pushed the door open, chased by the crewmen. They faced their pursuers on the outer surface of the submarine. "Ye've nowhere to go!" Admiral yelled at them.

"That's what you think," Atem smirked and drew a card. "Come forth, Curse of Dragon!" He played the card on his duel disk.

A large, yellow dragon appeared and roared at the pirate and his crew. "Ye think to stop us with a hologram?"

"Whoever said it was a hologram?" Atem asked. The dragon swooped low enough for the two students to hop onto its back. At the tri-colored duelist's command, the dragon flew the two back to their school.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Syrus nudged Mana dozing next to his bed. She stirred but didn't wake up. He hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep at first; he'd been too caught up in Dark Magician Girl's stories of ancient Egypt. Then without warning, the Duel Spirit vanished. Whatever power Mana used to bring her over to the human world wore off.

 _I forgot she was really tired when Jaden and I were fighting in the cafeteria. And she was trying to make me feel better._ Careful not to disturb her, Syrus hopped down from his bed and walked out to the balcony. Mana was right. His fight with Jaden was stupid. Jaden may not have rigged the ceiling with shaving cream, but he was a great friend, and Syrus needed him. If he was willing to make amends, then so was Syrus. He just hoped whatever was going on with the submarine turned out okay.

"Hey, Syrus!"

Syrus looked up to see a large, yellow dragon approaching the dorm. "What is that?" he yelled.

"It's us!" Jaden called from the dragon's back. Now that it was closer, Syrus recognized the Curse of Dragon along with its two riders—Jaden and Atem. Jaden jumped down from the Duel Spirit's back and landed on the balcony.

"Why were you guys riding a dragon?" Syrus asked.

"Long story," Jaden answered. "But listen. I'm sorry for earlier."

"I'm sorry too," Syrus apologized. "Just get me a new bed and we'll call it even."

"Sure thing," Jaden grinned and stepped into the room. "Why is Mana sleeping in our room?"

"Long story," Syrus answered. "I sort of tried waking her up, but it didn't work."

"It takes more than nudging to wake her up," Atem said. "You guys got a bucket and some water?"

"Yeah," Jaden grinned.

"You're not thinking…" Syrus pieced together Atem's plan.

"Yes I am," Atem answered. "And trust me, it's funny. I may not be a prankster, but I know to get Mana. Call it revenge for the pranks she pulls on me. I'm her favorite target, next to Uncle Seto."

"Does she have a death wish?" Syrus asked.

"That's what most people ask," Atem said. "Now let's get that bucket filled."

The three of them each found a bucket and filled it with water. Silently they crept up to their sleeping friend. Atem counted to three with his fingers, and on the third count they dumped the content of their buckets on their victim.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK" Mana shrieked.

The three guys burst out laughing. "You were right, Atem, that was funny," Syrus laughed.

"We should totally do that more often," Jaden grinned.

"Atem Yami Muto!" Mana turned furious blue-green eyes on her brother.

"Well, I'd better go," the Obelisk senior turned tail and ran out the door, chased by his sister.

"Should we help him?" Jaden asked.

"I think we'd better barricade our room," Syrus answered. "Mana told me she regularly pranks Seto Kaiba. If she could do that without magic, what do you think she could do to us with it?"

"Good point," Jaden closed and locked the door to their room. Together he and Syrus began building a fortress that would hopefully keep out a very angry magician.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem and Alexis watched Atticus carefully as his friend stared out the Academy windows. Professor Fontaine said he was fine to leave the infirmary, but Atticus still struggled to remember what happened to him. He struggled to remember much of anything. Alexis visibly worried about her brother, and Atem wished for the thousandth time that he knew how to help Atticus.

"Hey, guys," Jaden greeted them, pulling Atem out of his thoughts. The overeager Slifer was followed by Mana, Chazz, Professor Banner, and someone Atem didn't recognize. "How's Atticus doing?"

"Better," Alexis answered. "He still can't remember much of what happened, but at least he's out of that hospital bed."

"He'll come around soon, Alexis," Jaden assured her.

"He has too," Atem steeled himself. His friend _would_ be all right. They just had to have faith.

"Anyway, what brings you all over here?" Alexis asked.

"Ask Professor Banner," Mana said. "He said he had to see all of us with a Spirit Key."

"The law actually," Banner answered and gestured to the stranger. He was taller than the professor and wore a brown suit with a white shirt and black vest. A hat the same shade of brown as the suit covered most of his shoulder-length silver hair. What startled Atem the most was a golden eyepatch over the man's right eye—it had the Millennium Symbol on it.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am," he tipped his hat to them in greeting. "I'm Detective Zaloog."

"You see, since three of the eight Spirit Keys have already been taken by the Shadow Riders, and the fate of the world rests on protecting the remaining five, the Academy thought it best to call in the police."

"But what about—"

"Shh!" Atem silenced his sister before she could say more. "Something's not right," he whispered to her. "This is against what Sheppard told us when he asked for our help." He didn't know what the supposed detective had in mind, but baseless accusations would get them nowhere. Especially since Banner was supposed to help them. "Let's just play along for now." Mana nodded.

"By the way, Alexis, where is your Key?" Jaden asked the blonde.

"Right here, around my neck," Alexis pulled her Key from beneath her blazer.

"Same," Chazz gripped his.

"Me too," Jaden held up his, along with his Shadow Charm.

"We all have ours on our person," Atem said, noting how his Key was framed by his card pendant.

"Oh my," Zaloog sighed. "That's exactly what I was afraid of. You may think that's where it's safest, but it's not. For you see, all the Shadow Duelists have to do is find you, and they found your Key."

"I promise you, sir, that it'll take more than finding me to take my Key," Mana glared at the detective.

Atem nudged her. "Knock it off."

"I agree with what the detective suggested to me," Banner told them. "You should each hide your Keys somewhere safe."

"Whatever's clever, I guess," Jaden agreed.

The Muto siblings exchanged a look. They would need to be extra clever to get past this guy. Luckily, he didn't seem to know who he was dealing with.

Their first stop was the Slifer dorm. Everyone heading to Chazz's room; Atem and Mana slipped up to hers, passing by the janitor. "Has that guy always been here?" Atem asked, watching guy paint the railing.

"At least for a while," Mana answered. "Anyway, I saw Chazz putting his in a lower drawer of his wardrobe. "So what's our plan?"

"We hide our Keys somewhere only we know, and we tell everyone they're somewhere else," Atem said. "You think Dark Magician will help?"

"Call him but we got to be quick," Mana tossed Atem her card. She grabbed her Shining Friendship plush, a self-stuffed toy she had since she was six and pulled open the Velcro seam. "No one will think to look inside the plush."

"Dark Magician, come forth," Atem summoned the purple-robed spellcaster.

"What do you need?" Mahad asked.

"Help," Mana quickly explained their situation. "Can you cast a spell on my desk drawer to make it seem like our Spirit Keys are hidden there?"

"I can do better than that," Mahad pointed his green staff at the drawer, and a rune appeared on it. Then he pointed it at the siblings, and a similar rune appeared on the inside of their right palms. "Now you two will be the only ones able to open the drawer without any nasty surprises.

"Palace security trick?" his brunette protégé asked.

"Among other things," the Duel Spirit answered. "Now I'd better go before this detective sees me. My apprentice and I will try to watch without being seen. If he's truly got a Shadow Charm, then we best be on guard and prepare for anything."

"Okay," Atem released Dark Magician from his physical form. "Thank you for your help."

"Prince, quick, put your Key in your pocket," Mana told him.

Atem quickly slipped off his key and shoved it and his hand into the pocket of his pants. "My small friend will help tonight, just like yours," he said, glancing to the innocent-looking plush. Mana nodded, and they stepped out of the room.

The detective and other Key Guardians had moved onto Jaden's room by that point. "Where'd you guys go?" Jaden asked when they entered the room, pulling the door shut behind them.

"Hiding our Keys took a little more effort, so we decided to get a head start on it," Mana said. "You putting it in your desk?"

"Yep, the junk drawer," Jaden grinned.

"Good, no one will ever find it mixed in with all that clutter," Zaloog said.

Chazz frowned and closed the drawer. Suddenly the door started to rattle, prompting Jaden to confront the culprit. "Who's there?" he yelled as he threw the door open. A short guy with spikey, sandy hair in a Slifer uniform jumped in surprise. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, C.K., you lost again?" Syrus asked as he and Chumley came up to the room.

"Your room's next door, remember?" Jaden prompted the short student.

"Oh yeah," the guy took off back toward the stairs.

"C.K.'s a new student," Chumley explained. "Kind of on the slow side. I love dueling him."

"Very well. Now, miss, where did you hide your Key?" Zaloog turned his attention to Mana.

"I thought we were supposed to keep it a secret?" she innocently countered. "But I trust my friends, so I'll show you." She led the way next door to her room at the end of the balcony. Once the door was shut, she pointed to the drawer with the rune. "Atem and I hid our Keys there, and I cast an illusion spell cast on it, so even if someone opens the drawer, they won't see them at all." She pulled open the drawer—it was empty. "Don't touch it though," she warned them. "It'll destroy the illusion if someone touches it." Mana pushed the drawer closed.

"That is very clever," the detective commented. "I've never heard of something like this."

"Call it my own special magic trick," Mana grinned.

 _Nice work, sis._ Atem could see everyone bought their ruse, especially the detective. _We'll definitely have to thank Dark Magician when this is done._ They had the bait set; now they just had to see what they caught.

Their next stop was the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm. "I'll catch up to you guys," Atem said, pulling away from the group. "I need to find the restroom."

"There's one over there," Jaden pointed to a door.

"Jaden, it's the girls' dorm—no restrooms for us. I got head to the guys' dorm." Atem took off towards his own room.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the safety of his room. "Partner, what do you think about this Detective Zaloog?" he asked as he grabbed his Kuriboh plush. The same time Mana got her Shining Friendship toy, Atem had gotten one of his furball friend. Though he had long outgrown the need for a stuffed toy, he could never bring himself to get rid of this one. It was too much a reminder of his small friend always eager to help, whether in a duel or now as a partner. Atem took his Spirit Key out of his pocket and stuffed it into the plush, concealing it perfectly in the stuffing.

"I believe he is a Duel Spirit given solid form," Black Luster Soldier answered. "The eye patch he wears must be a Shadow Charm that grants him the ability to walk amongst you humans."

"Or the next Shadow Rider is like me," Atem grumbled. "Do you think he can see you?"

"I cannot say for sure," his Ka told him. "Just remain on your guard."

"I will," Atem locked his door and went to rejoin the group. He passed a nurse with long, thick brown hair on his way. _Did she always work here?_

"Took you long enough, Atem," Jaden grinned at him. "We got all the Keys hidden safe and sound."

A security guard passed by them outside. "How long has that guy been here?" Atem asked.

"I don't know," Mana answered. "I kind of make it a point to stay away from anyone in a security uniform."

"Because they're likely to bust you for pranking," Atem chided his sister.

"Hey, I've been on my best behavior. For the most part anyway," Mana pouted.

"Anyway, we can all sleep safe and sound tonight," Banner smiled.

Atem shared a look with his sister. They'd see how soundly they slept.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana yawned and climbed up to the top bunk in her room. Since all three beds were made up, and no one else was using them, she slept in whichever one she felt like at the time. Tonight she wanted to be up and away from the booby-trapped drawer. If she and Atem were right about the detective, someone would try to take the keys, and that meant they'd go for the drawer. Mahad hadn't gone into detail about what the trap would do, but it was probably best she steer clear of it. Mana grabbed her Shining Friendship and burrowed herself under the covers. Before closing her eyes, she summoned her wand and stuck it under her pillow. She was ready.

She woke to someone screaming in her room. Mana pointed her wand, but all she saw was a brown-haired blur running out her door. After checking that her Key was still safe, she hopped out of bed and went to check the guys' room.

"Hey, the Key is gone!" Jaden yelled.

"What?" Mana spotted the hole next to Jaden's desk. "That's how the thief got yours."

"What about the Keys in your room?" Syrus asked.

"They're fine," she told him. "Someone made a grab for ours, but I left a magical surprise for them. Let's go check on Chazz."

Things looked worse for the Key Guardians as the group of Slifers descended the stairs. Chazz's door had been smashed in, and the drawer his key had been in was also in shambles. The room's occupant slept soundly in his bed, oblivious to what happened in his living space. Jaden and Syrus woke him began telling him what happened while Mana examined the scene. The Key was definitely gone, and whoever took it had to have massive strength.

"They may not have used magic in this case, but there's no doubt they're back," Mana said.

"The Shadow Riders," the other Key Guardians said.

The group split up and went to get the other protectors. Mana beelined straight for her brother's room. She climbed the tree by his window and hopped onto his balcony. "Prince!" she rapped on the door. "Come on, Prince, open up!"

Atem glared at her as he opened the door. "Somebody better have set off Mahad's trap."

"Somebody did, and they stole Jaden and Chazz's Keys."

"Yours still okay?"

"Yep, SF hasn't been given a second thought."

Atem checked the stuffing of his Kuriboh. "We're good."

The siblings joined the rest of the group in Chazz's room. "So all your Keys are gone too?" Chazz asked them. Everyone confirmed it. "So all we got are the Muto's Keys?"

"We'll figure this out," Detective Zaloog entered the room followed by four people, the janitor from yesterday, C.K., the nurse who stopped by Alexis's room, and the security guard from outside the Obelisk dorms. _**(3)**_ "I rounded up some suspects to help get to the bottom of this most serious crime."

"So you'll question them?" Banner asked.

"In due time," the detective answered. "After I pose a few questions to you first."

"Well whatever," Jaden agreed. "After all, he's the detective, right?"

"Wrong," Chazz shot down his fellow Slifer. "Something's up."

"I'm with Chazz," Atem said.

"Boys, please, let's let him do his job," Banner interrupted them.

"Sorry, but this is a job for Chazz Princeton," the black-haired student declared. "Now everyone who knew where those Keys were is in this room. So that means the thief has to be too."

"I guess," Syrus accepted Chazz's reasoning. "But how will we find him? Won't we need evidence?"

"I did see a press-on nail on my bedroom floor," Alexis said.

"A press-on nail?" Chazz repeated. "That sounds like a very promising clue, Lex." Mana smothered a snort at Chazz putting a detective persona. "So where's it now?"

"I… kind of threw it in the garbage," Alexis admitted.

Chazz sighed, "Well there goes that lead."

"Guess I goofed," the blonde Obelisk looked down in shame.

"That's right, there was a hole in the wall of our room," Jaden chimed in.

"You're right," Syrus agreed.

"Please tell me you guys didn't seal it up," Mana pleaded.

"Well…" the guys looked sheepishly at her.

"Way to go, Slacker," Chazz mocked them. "You guys are really something.

"We do what we can!" Jaden grinned at him. Mana rolled her eyes.

"Well, without any evidence, I guess we won't know who did it," Banner concluded.

"Not quite," Mana said as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. Mahad nodded. "I need everyone to show me their hands. All gloves off, both sides of them. Unless Chazz has something he wants to add."

Chazz pointed out everyone but the detective, the Guardians, and Jaden's roommates. "Each of them did it," he accused.

"You've got nothing on us," the nurse said.

"Don't I?" Chazz smirked.

"How about I ask the questions?" Zaloog suggested.

"No, I want to hear what Chazz has to say," Mana said. "I can prove who attempted to steal my Key and my brother's. I think Chazz has the rest."

"Ladies first then," Chazz gave her the floor.

"Then back to what I said earlier: everyone show me your hands."

"What good is this going to do you?" Zaloog asked.

"It's simple," Mana grinned. "Atem and I didn't tell you everything about how we hid our Keys. You see, they were never in that drawer in my room. There was never an illusion spell. The drawer appeared to be empty because it was actually empty. We asked the Dark Magician to cast a spell to help convince everyone they were hidden there. That rune on the drawer was a trap," she paraphrased Mahad's description of how the spell worked. "Anyone who attempted to open it would get struck with a burn in the shape of that rune. One that won't heal any time soon, I might add."

"But you opened the drawer in front of us all?" Zaloog said.

Mana revealed the counter-rune on her palm. "I have a counter spell cast on me. So does Atem. Therefore we were the only ones who could open it without being burned. Now everyone show me your hands." All the Key Guardians raised their hands for her to see. Reluctantly, the detective and three of the other suspects did the same. All that remained was the security guard. "Come on; you're the only one left," Mana pressed the guy. "You're proving why it is I avoid security."

The guard relented and held up his hands. On the back of his right hand was a nasty burn in the shape of the rune on Mana's desk drawer.

"Well, we have one confirmed for attempted burglary," Mana grinned. "What do you got, Chazz?"

"How about we hear from these guys?" Chazz held up his Ojama cards. "See, when we hid each of the Spirit Keys, I hid one of these cards with them. And in my dorm room, I had all of these watching you," Chazz attempted a flashy card trick, but the cards all scattered onto the floor. He panicked before shaking it off. "The point is they all saw who did it."

"Caught you red-handed," Ojama Black glared at the culprits.

"Certainly did," Green added.

"You're so busted," Yellow grinned.

"Who told you what?" Zaloog asked, looking around the room.

"Where are these witnesses?" the suspects looked around the room.

"Well maybe you can't see them, but I can!" Chazz yelled at them.

"So can I," Mana said.

"And I know they're behind this, Detective," Chazz insisted.

"I bet you actually can too," Atem stepped in. "The way I understand it, no matter the form, Duel Spirits can see each other in this world. And that's what you are. All of you. And that eyepatch is a Shadow Charm that lets you maintain your physical forms."

"What?" Everyone but the Muto siblings asked.

"Very clever," Zaloog grinned at them. "Yes, we are the criminal ring known the Dark Scorpions!" He and his cohorts ripped off their disguises to reveal matching uniforms of brown tanktops, red pants, and stylized boots and gauntlets. A tattoo of a black scorpion was on each of their right shoulders.

"We've never heard of you," everyone else said. Black Luster Soldier was sure they were Duel Spirits, but even he didn't know who they were.

"Of course you haven't," Zaloog grinned. "We've been deep undercover in your school for years now, waiting for our chance to nab those Keys."

"And now the Scorpions finally have them," the rest of the crew said at the same time. "Except for two of them."

Mana grinned at them. "You got played."

"And to use the ones you have, you have to beat me in a duel," Chazz challenged them. "So bring it on!"

"Of course!" Zaloog exclaimed as he pulled on a duel disk. "That's why the Keys didn't work. We have to beat them in a duel!"

"Got that right," Chazz smirked. "So let's go, Shadow Rider."

They exited the room and faced each other outside the Slifer dorm. "I'll win this as easy as I stole your Keys. And then I'll take the last two Keys from those two."

"Take him down, Chazz!" Mana cheered for her friend.

The fake detective summoned Golem Sentry (800/1800) in defense with one card face-down. Chazz pulled ahead by bringing out Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) using Fiend's Sanctuary. The Dragon slashed through the Sentry, and its ability leveled up when Chazz ended his turn by setting two cards.

Zaloog drew two cards with Pot of Greed and summoned Don Zaloog (1400/1500)—himself. He walked onto his own field and activated Mustering of the Dark Scorpions. He summoned every Dark Scorpion in his hand: Gorg the Strong (1800/1500), Meanae the Thorn, (1000/1800) Cliff the Trap Remover (1200/1000), and Chick the Yellow (1000/1000). The rest of his crew of thieves appeared on his field, announcing their names.

"How much you want to bet Bakura would have destroyed these guys?" Mana asked her brother.

"I find it ironic that the 'Trap Remover' couldn't get past the trap we set for him," Atem answered. "But yeah, the Thief King would wipe them out. Or use them as bait."

Don Zaloog then revealed his face-down card: the trap Dark Scorpion Combination. It allowed each Scorpion to attack directly but only inflict 400 points of damage each, knocking him down to 2000 LifePoints. Chazz flinched with each attack that struck, and then the Scorpions' effects kicked in. Armed Dragon LV7 was returned to the top of his deck, one of Chazz's face-downs was returned to his hand, he lost the top two cards of his deck, he had to discard a card, and Zaloog got Dark Scorpion Combination back to his hand.

"Stay strong, Chazz!" Jaden encourage his friend and rival. "You can beat these guys!"

"Hello? Of course I can!" Chazz retorted. "Now be quiet and let the Chazz do his thing." He countered with Level Modulation, allowing him to revive Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) at the cost of Zaloog drawing two cards. Zaloog ended his turn with two face-downs.

"I hate when this guy plays face-downs," Syrus said.

"I hear you, Syrus," Jaden agreed. "This should be interesting."

"I take back what I said earlier," Mana commented. "Bakura would use these guys as entertainment."

"I still think he'd send them in first if he wasn't sure what traps were in a tomb," Atem added.

Chazz used Armed Dragon's effect to wipe out the Scorpion's field, but Zaloog countered with Retreat of the Dark Scorpions, allowing him and his comrades to escape destruction and return to the hand. Armed Dragon attacked directly, blasting away all but 1200 of Zaloog's LifePoints. Chazz finished with a face-down.

Don Zaloog summoned himself again and activated Mustering of the Dark Scorpions; Chazz countered with Ojama Trio, summoning three Ojama tokens to the Shadow Rider's field and preventing him from bringing out his entire team. And if they were destroyed, Zaloog lost 300 LifePoints for each one.

"Sorry pal," Ojama Black said.

"Thanks for having us," Green waved at them.

"I just love hot chocolate!" Yellow held a steaming mug of something.

 _Where did Yellow even get hot chocolate?_ Mana smothered a laugh at the brothers and the dumbfounded look on the Dark Scorpion's faces. _**(4)**_

With his main combo foiled, Zaloog brought out Meanae and played Dark Scorpion – Tragedy of Love. By sacrificing Meanae, he could destroy all of Chazz's monsters. Meanae's Thorn Whip slashed through Armed Dragon before being blasted away herself. With Chazz's field clear, Zaloog attacked Chazz directly, leaving him with only 600 LifePoints left. Zaloog's effect then forced Chazz to discard the only card he had in his hand.

That card was Ojamagic, which allowed Chazz to add Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green to his hand. Then Chazz played Polymerization to fuse the Ojama brothers into Ojama King (0/3000). A giant white creature resembling the Ojamas materialized on Chazz's field, a large grin plaster across its oversized head. The three tokens cheered for their ruler.

Chazz continued with Ojamuscle, destroying every Ojama monster on the field but the King. It also boosted the King's attack points by 1000 for every Ojama destroyed. King's long, dark blue tongue stretched out and wrapped around the tokens, pulling them back into his mouth and swallowing them. And since the tokens were taken out, Zaloog lost 900 LifePoints. Ojama King belly-flopped onto Don Zaloog, wiping out the rest of the Shadow Rider's LifePoints.

"All right!" Syrus cheered for the victor.

"You won!" Chumley added.

"Way to duel, Chazz!" Jaden yelled.

"And way to trust your cards," Mana cheered at Chazz's use of the Ojamas.

"Bye-bye," Chazz smirked at his defeated opponents.

"No, this can't be. We can't lose," Zaloog said from his position on the ground, his eye patch glowing. His comrades ran to him, but they never made it, all vanishing in a flash of light. Five cards lay on the ground were each Scorpion was.

Chazz knelt to pick up the Shadow Charm and card by it. "Well guys, guess that's one less Shadow Rider we have to worry about."

Syrus and Chumley went to pick up the other cards. "Well I say good riddance," Chumley said.

"That's what you get for trying to steal," Syrus added.

"Yes," Banner agreed. "And now the Spirit Keys are back in safe hands."

Atem narrowed his eyes at the Slifer dorm head. "Prince, what are you thinking?" Mana whispered to him.

"Banner was the one who hired Zaloog as a detective," he whispered back. "He also knew the Keys couldn't just be stolen. If the Dark Scorpions had succeeded in taking all the keys and then defeating Chazz, then we'd be sunk."

"So you think Banner deliberately endangered the Spirit Keys?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think," Atem answered. "But we still have three Shadow Riders left to face. We have to be ready for them."

"We will," Mana promised him. "Let's go back to bed for now. We won't beat them if we're too tired to duel."

He nodded and started walking to the Obelisk dorm; Alexis followed shortly after him. The rest of the Slifers returned to their rooms. As Mana walked by Chazz's door, she heard his resident Duel Spirits partying. Zaloog and the other Dark Scorpions' voices were among them. _Now I know why Chazz sleeps with earplugs._ Laughing to herself, Mana climbed the stairs to her own room.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem knocked on Chancellor Sheppard's door before classes started. "Come in," Sheppard said from inside the room. Atem opened the door to see Sheppard sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. "Ah, Atem, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to have a full list of all the students who went missing along with when and where they were last seen," Atem got straight to the point.

"Atem, I'm not—"

"Please don't give me the whole spiel about proper channels and me not being allowed access to this information," Atem cut him off. "I know the students being missing is only a rumor to the outside world, and I know that if Seto Kaiba knew it was going on, he wouldn't stand for it. He believes in fixing the problem instead of covering it up. Atticus wasn't the only student to go missing, and we still have no clue what really happened to him. I want to get to the bottom of what happened. I'm tired of just sitting around waiting for the next Shadow Rider to attack or for another student to just show back up. And I'm hoping they didn't all end up like Atticus." He took a breath to calm himself. None of this was the chancellor's fault, and he _was_ getting stir-crazy. He hated not being able to do anything to help Atticus. "I'm sorry; I mean no disrespect to you."

Sheppard sighed. "I understand how you feel," he said. "I too wish there was more we could do to find the missing students, but there isn't. Not without causing a panic."

"So the students are to fade into obscurity without those who care about them ever knowing the truth?" Atem snapped. "There are people who know about the supernatural aspect to what may have happened. Or at least about the magic in the Abandoned Dorm. I know something was up before Atticus disappeared."

"All right," Sheppard relented. He typed a few commands on his computer, and the printer started up. "If I trust you to help save the world, then I should trust you to help your classmates. But you mustn't share this information with the other students." He handed Atem the sheets of paper.

"Only with those I completely trust," Atem promised. "Thank you, Chancellor. I promise you won't regret letting me have this."

"Maybe a fresh set of eyes will fix this," Sheppard said. "Though I will warn you to be careful. I don't want you join this list of students."

"I promise I'll be careful." Atem left the office, files in hand, and beelined for his room. He still had an hour before class started, and he wanted to get a jump on sorting through his new information.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"You all know Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as dueling legends, far and away, the very best of their generation," Professor Banner gestured pictures of the two famous duelists as he spoke.

"And best looking too!" one girl exclaimed. "They're total dream boats!"

"I like Mai Valentine," a guy chimed in.

 _You guys know they're all married, right?_ Mana yawned. From a practical standpoint, it made sense Yugi and Kaiba would play a part in the school's curriculum. They were the world's best duelists. It didn't make the classes about them anymore interesting. None of it was new to her.

"But you do realize class," Banner continued, "there were other great duelists before all of them."

"How is that, Prof?" Jaden asked, awake for one of the few times for class. "I mean, Duel Monsters hasn't been around for all that long."

Mana elbowed him. "Shadow Games in ancient Egypt. Remember, Jaden?"

"Mana is right," Banner said. "And one of the best back in those days was a powerful pharaoh named Abidos III."

 _This is new._ "Was he related to the Nameless Pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"Yes, he was," Banner answered. "For those who don't remember, the Nameless Pharaoh saved Egypt 5000 years ago at the cost of his own life. The throne then passed to his cousin Seto. Pharaoh Seto and Queen Isis rebuilt Egypt after that battle and led the land into prosperity. Abidos III was their grandson, and he was undefeated." _**(5)**_

"Undefeated? That's so sweet!" Jaden exclaimed. "He must have been something else! Of course, it's a good thing he's not around today, 'cause then that undefeated record would go adios!"

"Sure it would, Slacker," Chazz laughed. "And then you'd probably take down Yugi and Kaiba too."

"You think?" Jaden turned to face Chazz behind him. "Thanks! I had no idea that you believed in me so much, Chazz."

"It's sarcasm!" Chazz flexed his hands in frustration, ready to strangle Jaden.

"Sure, but if you want to change your name, Chazz, you can do a lot better than Sarcasm," Jaden answered without missing a beat.

"You know what I mean!" Chazz leaned forward and grabbed Jaden into a headlock.

"Hey come on, guys," Syrus tried to stop them. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Yeah, this isn't the time," Mana agreed with the blue-haired duelist.

"Want to see trouble?" Chazz grabbed Jaden by the ears and pulled. "Fine. How about this?"

"Stop," Mana hissed.

"He's going to hear us," Syrus pleaded.

"He sure will," Banner glared at them. "You can continue in detention."

"Aw man," Syrus and Mana looked at each other. "That's the fifth time this week," Syrus complained.

"And I was actually starting to get interested in this class," Mana said glumly, bracing herself for another boring day of classes and afternoon in detention.

It was dark when their time served was finally over. "Man, I spend more time in detention than I do in class," Syrus said. "My mom's not going to be happy."

"Not happy? My mom's going to kill me," Mana said. "Be glad you've never been busted by her."

"Just blame Sarcasm," Jaden looked to Chazz.

"Okay, the joke's old!" the black-haired student yelled at their fearless leader, pulling him into another headlock.

"At least things can't get worse," Syrus sighed.

"Are you crazy?" Mana asked. "You never say that out loud! The universe will respond!" A scream came from somewhere. "See what I mean?"

The group ran towards the disturbance. Whatever they were facing probably was not going to be good.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem met with Zane and Alexis at the lighthouse that night. "Thanks for coming, you two," Alexis said. "I just really needed someone to talk to. I thought having my brother back would make everything okay again, but," she paused, "it seems like there's more questions than ever now. And then with these Shadow Riders, I just don't know what to do."

"Nor I," Zane said. "But know that right now, you and Atticus are safe."

"Zane's right. And I might have something," Atem held up the binder of files he got from Chancellor Sheppard. "I visited Sheppard and convinced him to give me a list of all the missing students, including when and where they were last scene. If we can figure out how they went missing, we might find out where they are now. Or at least start making connections. I know we were freshmen when all this happened, so we might not remember everyone here. But there must be a pattern." _**(6)**_

Zane took the binder and started flipping through the pages. "Here's something," Zane stopped at one page. "Yusuke Fujiwara. Remember him?"

Atem examined at the picture. "Wait, yeah, I think so. Wasn't he a friend of Atticus's?"

"Atticus claimed him as a friend," Zane answered. "But Yusuke wasn't very social."

"Coming from you, that's saying something," Atem smirked.

Zane narrowed his eyes at his shorter friend. "I'm not afraid to tell your sister the best places to get you."

"Don't you dare," Atem glared black.

"Guys," Alexis interrupted their banter. "Can we get back to Yusuke?"

"Right," Atem said.

"Yusuke kept to himself," Zane continued. "Atticus was the only person I ever saw talk to him, and he always refused Atticus's invitations to hang out. But from what I can tell, his disappearance is the earliest, but this is just from a quick flip through."

"We could head to the dorm and started organizing it," Atem suggested.

The ground beneath them shook, cutting off their conversation. The path back to the mainland crumbled to pieces, and mummies rose from below the surface. _Well this is straight out of Anubis's book._ Atem powered up his duel disk and summoned Black Luster Soldier. The black and gold warrior slashed through the mummies. "This isn't good," Zane said as he stood in front of Alexis. She screamed.

"Partner, where are they coming from?" Atem asked his Duel Spirit.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Alexis!" Jaden called to them.

"Zane!" Chazz yelled.

"Prince!" Mana's wand appeared in her hand.

"Save yourselves!" Zane instructed them.

"No way, you need help," Jaden charged towards the path to the lighthouse, but more mummies appeared to block their way.

"No way is Anubis going to return today!" Mana blasted the mummies with her magic. Her wand glowed, and Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. Together they blasted through the more of the mummies, regrouping with their friends.

"Give us the Spirit Key," more mummies said as they surrounded the students.

"So these guys are Shadow Riders," Atem said as Black Luster Soldier slashed through the ones closest to him.

A light drew their attention to the sky. The source looked like some bizarre golden jet. "Duelists," a voice called to them. "I have come for you."

The light blinded them, and when Atem came to, they were aboard the Shadow Rider's ship. Black Luster Soldier and Dark Magician Girl stood ready to defend them. Looking around, there was a platform above them, and at the far end of that platform sat a throne with an Egyptian occupant sitting on it, his face covered by a golden mask. He wore a beige tunic and blue and gold kilt with gold bands adorning his arms and legs, and a long dark blue cape trailed down his back. His hair was covered by a blue and gold headdress with the Millennium Symbol on it. "Hello there," the Egyptian greeted them.

Jaden climbed up to the platform. "What's the big idea?" he demanded to know.

"That's not how one should address an Egyptian pharaoh," the Shadow Rider said.

"Then talk to someone who knows about the pharaohs," Atem and Mana joined Jaden on the platform. Their spirit partners stood behind them, poised and ready.

The stranger fixed his gaze on Atem. "You look like my grandfather's predecessor."

Mana's eyes widened. "You're Abidos III, aren't you?" she said. "The Undefeated Pharaoh."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Abidos said.

"Sorry, but we're bigger fans of your grandfather and his cousin," Mana said.

"Abidos," Alexis whispered.

"He looks just like the picture Banner showed us in class today," Chazz said.

"You two would make fine palace girls, my beautiful doves," Abidos addressed the females.

"It's Alexis, you masked weirdo," the blonde retorted.

"And I'm Mana," the brunette said.

"Mana?" Abidos looked closer at her. "I remember a Mana when I was young. A kind old woman who looked after me. She died when I was young."

"I'm named after her," Mana said.

"And I'm named after your ancestor, the Nameless Pharaoh," Atem said.

"So how about we look the parts?" Mana pointed her wand at her brother and chanted something. His skin tanned, and his clothes changed from his Obelisk uniform. When the light from her spell died, Atem wore a short off-the-shoulders beige dress with a pleated skirt and matching boots and bracelets. A long white cape trailed down his back, and a strange headpiece tangled in his hair. The red gem on a golden choker sparkled from his neck. "Whoops!" Mana pressed her free hand to her mouth. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Mana Kisara Muto!" Atem yelled at his sister. He could hear the others laughing at him.

"I'm sorry!" she rubbed her free hand through her hair before pointing her wand at him again. "Let's try this again."

This time when the light faded, Atem wore the beige tunic and kilt of an Egyptian pharaoh. Gold adorned his arms and neck, and a heavy golden crown rested on his head. A long blue cape cinched around his neck and attached to a golden wing on his left shoulder, keeping it from covering his duel disk. Luckily, that survived Mana's transformations and remained a standard Academy disk. The only other parts that remained untouched were his Spirit Key and his card pendant.

"Now it's my turn," Mana held her wand above herself and cast a spell. Her skin tanned like her brother's, and she now wore the outfit that first appeared on Atem. Her Key remained around her neck as well. "There, that's right."

"You may look the parts, but you don't want to duel me," Abidos stated. "So just leave your Keys and walk away."

"If you think to take our Keys, you've got another thing coming," Atem stated. "You may have been undefeated in your time, but that doesn't mean you're all-powerful. No one can keep winning forever. I'll take you on."

"You can't talk to me like that!" Abidos cried indignantly at Atem's bluntness.

"Yes, I can," Atem kept his tone even, respectful as he would to any opponent. But there was no way he would bow to a Shadow Rider. "Being a Pharaoh means nothing in this time. Here, respect is earned, and victory is won through hard work and determination. And like the Pharaoh I was named after, I will protect my friends and this world with everything I've got. It's time to Duel!"

"I'm always ready to duel," Abidos said. "Now prepare yourself, Key-Keeper, for—"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. It's not our first Shadow Game," Chazz cut off the former pharaoh.

"Kick his butt, Prince," Mana encouraged her brother.

Both duelists readied their duel disks. "Let's see," Abidos pondered over the cards in his hand. "First I think I'll summon Pharaonic Protector (900/0) in defense mode. And I'll lay down a face-down. Your turn."

"No defense points?" Syrus questioned the Shadow Rider's move.

"It's my move!" Atem drew his card.

"But not before I activate the First Sarcophagus," Abidos revealed his face-down as soon as Atem began his turn. The trap remained visible on the field, waiting for Abidos to finish the combo.

"Well that's an interesting choice," Atem said.

"Yes it is," Abidos mocked his opponent, "but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I bring out another two Sarcophagi before you see why, Key-Keeper."

"I'm not afraid of a few mummies," Atem chose his monster. "I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in attack mode!" The blonde card warrior materialized on his field. "Destroy Pharaonic Protector with Majestic Sword Swipe!" Her sword slashed through the Protector. "I warned you being a Pharaoh gave you no edge in this time. I set a card and end my turn."

"But the duels are much tamer here," Abidos answered. "Let me give you a taste of the old school. I play Second Sarcophagus!" A spell with an image of a sarcophagus appeared next to the trap. And when the third is played, this duel and your soul will be mine."

"I don't think I'm going to like whatever comes out of those coffins," Mana said.

"You think it's going to bring a monster?" Syrus asked.

"Well coffins don't usually hold magic potions. They have bodies in them," she answered.

"Next I'll play my Pot of Greed," Abidos began his turn. "This lets me draw two cards, and I think I'll play one now. Go, Tribute to the Doomed! Now by discarding one card from my hand, your Queen's Knight is destroyed." Linen wrappings rose from the ground and ensnared the female warrior, dragging her into the earth. "And next I'll play Pharaoh's Servant (900/0) in attack mode." A mummified Egyptian spear wielder appeared on the field. "Now stick him," he commanded the Servant. The monster charged Atem with his spear, knocking the Obelisk down to 3100 LifePoints.

"Ah!" Atem gasped as the spear impacted. It almost made him wish he'd used his face-down, but the Servant was so low in strength he'd waste it.

"Prince!" Mana called worriedly to her brother.

"I'm okay," he assured her and the others.

"My undefeated record will be staying in tact, but you will not," Abidos promised. "But don't worry, Key-Keeper, after I play this face-down, it's your turn again. If you have the strength left to play it, that is."

Atem smirked as he drew. "Whoever said I was worried?" he asked. "It'll take more than your Servant to defeat me. I play Reinforcement of the Army! This lets me add one level four warrior from my deck to my hand. And I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), who I'm summoning now." The elf warrior materialized onto his field. "And next I'll play Harpies' Feather Duster! This destroys all the spell and traps you have on your field. So say good-bye to your Sarcophagi!"

"I don't think so," Abidos discarded a card. "Go Magic Jammer! It turns your Feather Duster into dust itself."

"Not bad," Atem rethought his strategy. "I think I know how you went so long without defeat."

"What you should think about is getting some new cards for that weak deck," Abidos scoffed.

"Oh, he shouldn't have said that," Syrus muttered.

"He's definitely going to get it now," Mana added.

"Don't you dare disrespect my cards," Atem scowled. "They've never let me down, and they're not going to start today! Go, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Attack the Servant with Celtic Blade Slash!" The Guardian's sword pierced through the spear wielder, dropping Abidos down to 3500 LifePoints.

The former Pharaoh sank to his knees as he felt the pain of the attack. "You can't attack me," he gasped.

"Yes, I can," Atem refused to back down. "Unless you're not as familiar with modern dueling as you claim."

"But I am Abidos, the greatest duelist ever."

"Not in this era," Atem shot down his opponents beliefs. "You claim to be undefeated, but your monsters haven't even stood up to mine. I don't see how you were truly undefeated in your life."

"He's got a point," Mana said, twirling her wand around.

"I was hoping to see some super rare cards or something," Jaden complained. "I'm kind of underwhelmed."

"Yeah, his cards are hardly better than a starter deck," Syrus commented. "For a legend, this guy is a bit of a letdown."

"Looks like Atem's going to win this one easy," Chazz said.

"Especially since he hasn't even used Black Luster Soldier yet," Mana added.

"Make your move, Pharaoh," Atem urged his opponent.

Abidos remained frozen, pondering his past victories. "Wait. Could it be all my servants let me win?"

Atem heard everyone behind him question the validity of the Pharaoh's servant. "So you never fought a real duel before?" he asked. "Even to protect Egypt from danger?"

"Grandfather Seto eliminated all threats after his cousin sacrificed himself to seal away the Dark One," Abidos answered. I heard from my father that he was diligent in everything, holding everyone to the highest standard, especially my father and uncle. My father didn't want that in his reign. Yes, we trained and dueled, but perfection wasn't his priority. He wanted his people to enjoy their lives in the peace and prosperity while it lasted. Including me. He died when I twelve summers," Abidos turned his masked face to Atem. "Could it be Father asked them to do this?"

"I don't know," Atem answered. "I wasn't there. I know about Pharaoh Seto and his predecessor, Pharaoh Atem, along with those in their lives."

"Atem?" Abidos stumbled on the name.

"His name was gone by your time," Atem said, "but my father freed the Nameless Pharaoh from the Millennium Puzzle and helped stop Zorc for good. I'm named in honor him, Atem, just like my sister is named in honor of High Priestess Mana."

Abidos stared at the ground in front of him. "I always believed I was the best duelist because I never lost. Now I'm just a fraud."

"Not necessarily," Atem encouraged his opponent. "It's impossible for someone to win every game. Strength doesn't come from constant victory; it comes from standing up in the face of defeat. Everyone here has been defeated at some point, and we all got back up and kept fighting. Now it's your turn. Stand up against your challenge and face me with everything you've got. No more hiding behind your title as Pharaoh."

Abidos nodded and got to his feet. He reached up and pulled his golden mask off his face, revealing a young man about their age with wide indigo eyes. "Atem, just promise me you'll give it your best."

"I always duel with everything I've got," Atem promised. "Now make your move."

"I know this is partly because I changed our clothes, but you guys kind of look alike," Mana looked back and forth between the two duelists. _**(7)**_

"During your End Phase, I get to play The Third Sarcophagus," Abidos pulled out the final piece of his strategy.

"Why would Atem encourage him to do better?" Chazz asked. "That guy's a Shadow Rider."

"Because it's what we do," Mana told him. "Dad did the same thing to Leon at the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. Plus in a way, this guy is like family."

"Now I sacrifice all the Sarcophagi to finally summon Spirit of the Pharaoh (2500/2000) in attack mode!" The three cards merged into one golden sarcophagus. Its lid slowly opened, and a mummified pharaoh in bright orange garb climbed out of it.

"Told you a monster would come out of it," Mana said.

"I expected a lot more than 2500 attack points," Jaden commented.

"I'm not done yet!" Abidos insisted, annoyed at the Slifer's comment. "A Pharaoh is nothing without his servants. You see, whenever he's summoned, I get to call up his friends, up to four level-two zombies from my graveyard." Two Pharaonic Protectors and two Pharaoh's Servants materialized next to Spirit of the Pharaoh, each with 900 attack points. "And now my draw!" he drew his card.

"You should know Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack points," Atem said. "And he's more than a match for your followers."

"Then I suppose it's a very good thing I have this card," the former Pharaoh smirked. "I activate the powers of Thousand Energy. Now all level two monsters on the field gain 1000 attack points." The four weaker monsters glowed with energy. They charged in and all slashed the Guardian, knocking Atem down to 1100 LifePoints.

He grit his teeth against the pain. "Prince!" Mana called to him.

"And now to finish you," Abidos said. "Go, Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

"Not today!" Atem revealed his face-down card. "Magic Cylinder will redirect your attack right back to you!" Spirit of the Pharaoh pointed his crook and fired magic into one cylinder, and the bolt of energy shot out of the other, striking Abidos directly and taking all but 1000 of his LifePoints. "I'm not finished yet," Atem promised.

"Neither am I," Abidos played a spell. "Now I sacrifice one of my monsters to activated a little card I like to call Soul Guide. It gives me LifePoints equal to the attack points on the card I just lost." His LifePoints rose to 2900 from the Pharaonic Protector he tributed. "But it's about to get a whole lot better. Soul Guide also lets me put a copy of the card I just sacrificed right back in my hand. And even though Thousand Energy will most certainly destroy my monsters, from how your LifePoints turned out, it will be worth it. My record shall stand!"

"No, it won't!" _Heart of the Cards, guide me._ Atem drew. "I play Polymerization to fuse Gaia, the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon into Sky Galloping Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!" An armored knight with twin lances soared in on a red-scaled dragon. "When Sky Galloping Gaia is summoned, I'm allowed to add the spell Spiral Spear Strike from my deck to my hand, which I activate now." He inserted the card into his duel disk. "When Spiral Spear Strike is in play, any Gaia monsters that destroy a monster with fewer defense points will inflict the difference as battle damage to you." Atem held up the last card in his hand. "And now since he's the only card in my hand, I'm allowed to summon Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) without a sacrifice." Another knight with twin lances rode in on a horse to join his comrade.

"Two Gaias?" Syrus and Chazz said at the same time. Mana and Zane smirked at each other; they knew what Atem was doing.

"There's more," Atem continued. "When Sky Galloping Gaia attacks a monster, he can change that monster's battle position. Go, Sky Galloping Gaia, attack Spirit of the Pharaoh! Double Dragon Lance!" The flying knight swooped in; his opponent knelt and held its sword up in defense. The Dragon Champion's lances pierced through the monsters and knocked Abidos down to 2300 LifePoints.

"No, this can't be," Abido's eyes widened as he realized he was trapped.

"It is," Atem said. "Now, Swift Gaia, finish him off with Spiral Lance Thrust!" The Fierce Knight charged at the former Pharaoh and struck him with his lances, wiping out the rest of Abidos's LifePoints.

The defeated royalty knelt on the ground. "Abidos, what is it?" Mana asked him.

"I used to think I was the best duelist of all time," he admitted. "But now I know I need a lot of practice if I want to be a true dueling legend."

"You fought with honor," Atem commended his opponent. "That already is the first step to becoming a truly powerful duelist."

"If you're ever in the afterlife, look up your grandfather and Pharaoh Atem," Mana winked at him. "I'm sure they'd love to teach you. And tell them Atem and Mana Muto say hi."

"You could come with me," Abidos offered.

"No thanks," Mana shot down the request.

"Our place is here," Atem answered. "Maybe someday we will meet again though."

"I'll look forward to it," Abidos agreed.

The former pharaoh dropped the Academy students off at the edge of the island. The Muto siblings waved good bye as his ship shot off into the distance, probably back to wherever his spirit had been resting.

"Hey, Mana," Atem turned to his sister, fingering the Shadow Charm Abidos had given him. "Now that we're done with Egyptian duel, can you change us back?"

"Right," Mana let out a nervous laugh.

"And please don't put me in another dress," he sighed. Zane snorted next to him. "One word, Zane," he warned. "One word and it's on."

"I didn't say anything," Zane said, keeping his face straight.

The underclassman snickered as the two seniors stared each other down.

"Here we go," Mana pointed her wand at Atem.

His body glowed, and when the light faded, he was back to his normal skin tone and wearing his short Obelisk Blue blazer and blue pants. "Thank all the Egyptian Gods," Atem sighed in relief. "Mana, let's not do that again. At least not until you're sure you can do it without messing up."

"Lighten up, Prince," Mana rolled her eyes at him before returning herself to normal. "Gosh, this is going to make Spirit Day so much more fun."

"Did you even bring your costume?" Atem asked.

"No, but if I get this spell perfected, I won't have to," she stuck her tongue out at him. "And I won't have to worry about that stupid wig."

"Who do you want to go as?" Alexis asked.

"That's a surprise," Mana winked as she shut the door to that answer.

Atem rolled his eyes. Her costume was no surprise; she'd gone as the same thing every year.

He fingered the headband Abidos left. There were still two Shadow Riders left. Who would they target? And what powers did they have? Atem feared things would only get worse for the Key Guardians from there.

 _ **1\. I made a passing comment about Joan Taylor last chapter, and she and Max Wheeler will be fully introduced down the road. I'll let you guess their parents based on their names. For an age reference, Atem is two years older than Mana, Max and Airi are one year younger than Mana, and Joan is two years younger than Mana.**_

 _ **2\. It bothers me that everyone just took the Admiral at his word when he said Jaden wanted to stay. Come on guys, your friend was completely disinterested in what Admiral had to offer during the duel, and he suddenly decides to like it? That's not how the Force works!**_

 _ **3\. Even though they were undercover, I assume the Dark Scorpions were still communicating with each other. So even if Cliff didn't directly see where Atem and Mana supposedly hid the Keys, Chick could tell him.**_

 _ **4\. Guys, I seriously want to know where Ojama Yellow got the Hot Chocolate. That particular line makes laugh so hard each time, and it's so random.**_

 _ **5\. Okay, people, hear me out this. In Ancient Egypt, Seto loved Kisara, and I think Isis and Mahad were a thing too. But Mahad and Kisara died, so those relationships didn't work out. Same with Atem-he never had an heir to the throne. I'll admit, I have a soft spot for the Kaiba/Ishizu pairing, so that may bias this a little bit, but look at the Millennium Items passed through the Ishtar family, and who on the court owned them. Seto had to marry someone and have an heir because that's how royalty and kingdoms work. So my head canon is that Seto and Isis married and had two children-one to be the next Pharaoh and another to start the line of Tombkeepers. Isis can see the future after all. I also think it would be stupid to keep six of the most powerful Items ever made in the same place while waiting for Atem's return-hence the Ishtars having two Items and Shadi guarding the other four, that line started by Mana and an apprentice learning how to use them from her. As for Abidos, since he has the stone tablets and Diadhanks to duel, I assume he's after Atem's time, but there's no way Seto would have a son who doesn't earn his victories. If he died before his grandson was born, and Seto's son is more relaxed about things, then yeah, Abidos is plausible and still fits into the timeline of the series.**_

 _ **Oh my gosh, that is the longest footnote I've ever written. But I spent a long time trying to figure out Abidos's place in the timeline. I may write a story featuring this and other parts of the Egyptian timeline, provided I get my life together and get ahead of this and**_ **A Dragon's Destiny.**

 _ **6\. Like I said in the disclaimer, does it bother anyone else that they never say what happened to the students? Also timeline wise, I think Atticus went missing when he was a freshman because he repeated two years, based on the fact he was still a student during the third year of the show (season 4 is the same year as 3).**_

 _ **7\. Back to my theory that Abidos is a descendant of Seto, if you compare how he looks to Atem, I see a lot of similarities. Yes, I will admit part of that is anime facial features all having a similar style, but still! If people can think Mai and Cecelia are related (I'll admit I did for about ten minutes), then this is equally plausible.**_

 **Once again, I am so sorry this took so long to get written. Now that I have a job, I'll try to have a more definite posting schedule, but I do go by what story needs to be updated versus posting on a particular day. I'm adding a section to my profile where I'll announce the next chapter that will be posted. Also I need to give a shout out to LoveGlutton for helping me with some of the details. I never would have thought of Sky Galloping Gaia or Spiral Spear Strike for Atem's deck. LoveGlutton helped me make more concrete deck lists for my added characters because the only decks I really know how to work are Spellcasters. Also the idea for the shaving cream prank Mana tells Syrus about came up in a role-play we did.**

 **Thank you for reading! And for putting up with my ramblings/crazy theories. If you ever want to discuss timelines and theories, feel free to message me. Also I'm not sorry for the embarrassment I put Atem through this chapter. I've wanted to write about Abidos for a while, and it was a great opportunity to discuss the kingdom after Atem. Also once I had the idea for Mana's spell-fail, I couldn't not do it. Mana's spells still need to go wrong once in a while.**


	15. Don't Mess with Alexis

_**Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Alexis would kick more guys' butts.**_

Chapter Fifteen: Don't Mess with Alexis

Atem walked to the infirmary to check on the Rhodes siblings, glancing at his PDA for the umpteenth time. He told Alexis to message him earlier so he could take a turn watching over Atticus. Atem knew she was barely sleeping as it was, remembering their conversation from earlier.

" _You need to take a break," he said. "You'll wear yourself out if you keep this up._

" _I have to stay," Alexis insisted. "He's my brother, and I have to help him."_

" _You won't help him if you're too exhausted to even keep your eyes open," Atem countered. "I'll stay with him. So will Zane."_

" _You didn't let anyone stay when your sister was in trouble," she argued._

" _True," he admitted, "but she was better after a day. Atticus has been here almost three weeks. You can't keep that up, and you still need your strength in case another Shadow Rider comes calling. You still have a Spirit Key to protect."_

" _Fine," she relented. "I'll switch out with you tonight. I'll message you when I'm ready to leave."_

That message never came. It wasn't like Alexis to go back on her word. Even if she'd decided to stay, she would have at least told him. It was dark by this point, but Atem had no trouble navigating the corridors of the building.

He blood ran cold when he entered the infirmary. There was no sign of Alexis, and Atticus was collapsed on the floor. "Atticus," he propped up his friend. Atem pulled Kuriboh from his deck and summoned the creature, having finally learned how to without his duel disk. "Find Zane and the others," he commanded them. "Multiply if you have to, but bring them here as fast as you can." The creature nodded and bounced out of the room, multiplying as it went down the hall.

"It… was…Titan," Atticus gasped.

"Easy," Atem steadied him. "Who's Titan?"

"Another Shadow Rider," Atticus panted. "Rescued from the Shadow Realm. His Shadow Charm keeps him… from being pulled back in."

 _Someone forced out of the Shadow Realm? But who would want to target Alexis? She doesn't have any enemies in the Shadow Realm._ Atem's eyes widened. There was one person in the Shadow Realm who knew Alexis. Someone Atem had sent there himself.

"Atem, what's going on?" Zane burst into the room, three Kuribohs hanging onto him. He was followed by Dr. Crowler and his sister and friends, each sporting multiple furballs clinging to them.

"And what's with the hairballs?" Chazz tried to shove a Kuriboh off his arm. He had three more hanging off the spikes in his hair.

"Trouble," Atem explained, calling the Kuribohs back into his card. He explained what Atticus told him as he and Zane helped Atticus back onto the bed.

"We have to go help her," Jaden said.

"I'm coming with you," Atticus struggled to get up.

"You're not in any shape to go anywhere," Atem told him.

"I'm going," he insisted. "It's my sister out there. We both know if it were Mana, you'd do the same."

 _Great, both of them played the sibling card on me._ Atem looked to Zane. The navy-haired student nodded, and they each slung one of Atticus's arms over their shoulder, helping him walk.

Mana's wand materialized in her hand. The orb on the end glowed, and Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her. "Partner, can you sense any shadow magic."

The blonde spellcaster closed her eyes and held her wand in front of her. "Yes. The Abandoned Dorm. We must hurry."

Mana and her spirit partner led the way. Atem only hoped they wouldn't be too late to help Alexis.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Alexis blinked. _What happened?_ She was supposed to be in the infirmary with Atticus. Not some underground arena. Then it came back to her. The voice. The promise to restore Atticus's memories if she won a duel. She turned to face the only other person in the room. A large man with a long black trench coat and hat, a silver mask covering his features. _I know that guy. He's the one who grabbed me the night Mana and the guys went to the Abandoned Dorm. This must be where he and Atem dueled._

She glanced around the area. Atem had told her the duelist himself was a fake, but shadow magic in the dorm itself turned the duel into a Shadow Game. This guy was supposed to be trapped in the Shadow Realm because he lost. How did he get out? And why would he be interested in dueling her or restoring her brother's memories.

 _Atticus._ She clenched her hand into a fist. If there was even the slimmest chance this could work, Alexis had to take it. Atticus would do the same for her. "All right," she eyed her opponent. "So we duel. And if I win, you restore my brother's memory! That's the deal!"

"Your end of it, at least," the duelist answered. "But if I win, I get something too. Your Spirit Key and your soul to take back with me to the Shadow Realm. You see, dear, when you and first met up, I was but a charlatan of the shadows. But since being taken in by them, I am now the real deal. An authentic Shadow Rider!" He slid a duel disk to her. It spun as it moved across the floor, coming to a stop at her feet.

 _So he is a Shadow Rider now. Then it's time for my first Shadow Game._ Alexis braced herself as she strapped the duel disk on and inserted her deck.

"There they are!" she heard Syrus's voice. She turned. Jaden led her friends' charge into the arena, Dark Magician Girl hovering above them. At the side of the group, Atticus was supported by Zane and Atem. _I should have known those guys would come for me. This one's for you, Atticus._

"We're here for you, Alexis!" Jaden called to her, bringing a smile to her face. "Now beat this creep!" She nodded.

"Alexis, be careful," Atem warned her. "Titan will use the Shadow Game to put things in his favor. It's what he did to me before."

 _And this time it won't be just an illusion._ The duelist started off with Picador Fiend (1600/1200) in attack mode and set a card _._ Alexis brought out her Cyber Tutu (1000/800). The dancer held a rose as she twirled onto the field.

"I thought we were dueling, not playing dollies," Titan mocked her.

"Yeah, will this so-called dolly is about to play havoc with your LifePoints," Alexis glared at him. _Something's not right; he's too calm to face the damage I can inflict._ She eyed his face-down. That had to be a trap. "I play Allegro Toile!" she played a spell. "It gives my ballerina a little extra kick by destroying one trap or spell on the field." Cyber Tutu spun around, slamming her foot into the face-down card. The hologram shattered, and Alexis was free to attack Titan directly with Cyber Tutu's effect. Titan knelt on the ground as his LifePoints fell to 3000. Alexis ended her turn with a face-down.

Titan ordered Picador Fiend to attack, but Alexis countered with Doble Passe. It may cost her the full damage of the fiend's attack, but Cyber Tutu was spared and she could launch an attack at Titan as well. Alexis gasped with the pain of the attack, but she stood in the lead with 2400 LifePoints to the Shadow Rider's 2000.

"All right!" Jaden cheered for her. "You show him, Alexis! She's kicking butt!"

"It's a long duel, Jaden," Zane warned him. "Don't start celebrating yet."

"Yeah, just what you trying to do, jinx her or something," Chazz added.

"Sorry," Jaden looked between the two guys.

"It's okay, Jaden," Atem told him. "Alexis knows we're here for her. That'll go a long in helping her win this."

Alexis smiled. It figured Jaden would see the positive side of the duel. If she could keep up her lead, Atticus would be back to normal no problem. _So far, so good._

The duelist began to chuckle. "Now what?" Alexis snapped.

"Oh, I'm just remembering our first encounter," Titan grinned. "My, how the tables have turned."

"Yeah, you got that right," she narrowed her eyes at him. "This time I'm not just some victim that got kidnapped and stuffed in a coffin! Now I can fight back!"

"No, dear," the Shadow Rider shot her down. "I mean, before you were the bait luring my prey to me, even if I caught someone unexpected." His gaze shifted to the group before returning to her. "But now you're the one who's my quarry—my target." He held up the card for his next play. "And now dear, I'm going to treat you as such." He activated Ritual of the Matador, sacrificing his Summoned Skull to summon Matador Fiend (0/0). A humanoid-shaped creature with long wings extending from its arms materialized on his field.

"A monster with zero attack and defense points?" Alexis raised an eyebrow at it. "Something tells me there's more to him than meets the eye."

"Oh, there is," Titan grinned. "So keep a sharp lookout. Though, that may be difficult to do after I play this. Difficult for you, that is." His silver mask glowed gold. "I activate Dark Arena!" Shadows covered the field completely cutting Alexis off from her friends and even from Titan. She could no longer see what was on his field.

 _How can I fight if I can't make out my enemies?_ She narrowed her eyes at where Titan's monsters should be. His laugh echoed throughout the arena. "You're move," he said. _He can probably still see me just fine._ "How about I shed some light on the situation? In the Dark Arena, your monsters in attack mode must attack. But since they can't see I am allowed to choose their target for them."

"Well then that's a case of the blind leading the blind," Alexis said. "After all, just because my monsters and I can't see doesn't mean we can't win! I'll just need someone who really packs a powerful punch!" She drew her card and played Polymerization, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater into Cyber Blader (2100/800). And since Titan had two monsters out, Cyber Blader's attack points doubled. Alexis sent Blader in to attack.

The Matador Fiend emerged from the Shadows. Cyber Blader's foot slammed into the fiend but did not destroy it. The horn on the fiend's head glowed green and blasted Blader, destroying her. "What?" Alexis watched, stunned, and her monster's hologram was shattered. "My Cyber Blader is so much stronger than that Matador Fiend. She should win. What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you know?" Titan laughed. "Matador Fiend cannot be destroyed in battle, and it also doesn't take damage. Although… the monster that battles it is destroyed. And there's more. Just like I said before, every monster that's in attack mode here must now battle each other." Cyber Tutu started forward, pulled into battle against the Picador Fiend. Alexis's LifePoints fell to 1800, and she dropped to her knees.

 _So this is what a Shadow Game feels like._ Alexis bit her lip and staggered to her feet, glaring daggers at her opponent.

"Don't worry, Alexis," Titan sneered. "At least your brother won't remember that you failed him."

"I'm not going to fail him," she insisted, summoning Cyber Gymnast (1000/1800) in defense mode. "Give me your best shot."

"Dear, if you actually knew my best was, I doubt that you would be so eager for it."

"Oh, really?"

"Haven't you realized it yet? I'm not the same duelist you knew from before!" Titan shouted. "I changed when the shadows took me in." Veins started to bulge from his body as he explained he met a stranger who gave him his mask and freedom in exchange for obtaining the Spirit Keys. "So you see, now I'm more powerful than ever!"

 _Like I even knew his strength before. I didn't even see his duel with Atem, and he's the reason I didn't._ Alexis scowled at her opponent. "I got news for you," she said. "True dueling power doesn't come from some Shadow Charm. It comes from the reasons why you duel." Atticus lesson to her from all those years ago flashed across her mind. She needed more than power—she needed her own reason to win. And right now, that was Atticus. "And that's why you're going to lose this! Got it?" Alexis snapped.

"The reasons why you duel?" the Shadow Rider scoffed. "Where did you get that from? Surely not from your beloved brother. After all, the whole reason he became a Shadow Rider was to gain power."

"That's not true!" Alexis yelled at him. Atticus was controlled by that other presence, the one calling himself Nightshroud. Her Atticus was never interested in power. "You're a liar!"

Titan smirked. "I'm sorry, but it's a fact. But if you still don't believe me, just wait." He drew his card. "After all, once I banish you to the shadows, you'll see what I mean. And you'll see soon because the Picador Fiend attacks you directly!" The fiend fired green energy at her, knocking her down to 200 LifePoints.

Alexis knelt on the ground, hugging herself until the pain of the attack passed.

Her opponent continued to laugh. "The end is near; the shadows beckon. You squirm but they still close in. It is simply a matter of time now."

 _Tell me about it._ Alexis weighed her options. Her Cyber Gymnast could help her on the next turn. Titan shot down that idea by summoning Banderillero Fiend (900/1600) in attack mode. The new fiend's effect destroyed Cyber Gymnast as soon as it appeared on the field.

"Get up," Titan commanded her. "Or are your reasons for dueling not enough anymore?"

 _Maybe he's right. As much as I want to win this, I just don't have the strength. It's over… my Key… my brother… my soul._ She fell forward, darkness swarming her vision as she hit the ground.

"That's right. Stay down," Titan laughed. "You can't win! After all, the reasons you fight aren't nearly as strong as the shadows!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem felt Atticus tense next to him as their view of Alexis was cut off. "I can't see her," Syrus said.

"Someone should go in there. And by someone, I mean someone other than me," Dr. Crowler said.

"Atem, you fought him before, right?" Chazz asked. "Can't you tell her how to beat him?"

"It's not that simple," Atem answered. "His powers were fake. Now he's using real magic. And I'm no expert on his deck. Last time he used Archfiends with effects that could negate any effect targeting them. I'm not familiar with the Matador Fiend, but I'm willing to bet his effect more than makes up for the lack of attack points." _This must be what Mom felt like when Dad dueled Pegasus._

The shadow dome sparked with purple lightning. Jaden's Shadow Charm glowed, reacting to the power in the arena. "Man, I hope Alexis is okay in there," he said, gripping the charm.

"She will be," Mana looked to Dark Magician Girl. The blonde nodded and moved closer to the dome. Cautiously she reached a hand to the barrier. When her hand made contact, the spot sparked shocking her hand. Dark Magician Girl recoiled in pain. Mana flinched and rubbed her own hand. "Okay, that is a solid barrier."

"Are you okay," Atem asked the two magicians. They nodded.

The dome sparked again, with more energy this time. Atticus reached his hand out. "She'll be okay, Atticus," Zane told him.

"Yeah, we just gotta believe in her," Jaden added.

"Kick his butt, Alexis!" Mana yelled as loud she could, waving her wand as she did. "We believe in you!"

The purple sparks grew more intense. "Alexis!" Atticus called to her. "Don't give up! You can do this!" His legs buckled; Atem and Zane steadied him, each taking more of his weight.

"Easy," Atem told him.

"Lexi," Atticus kept his eyes on the dome, willing his sister to win.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Alexis!" Was that Atticus? "Don't give up! You can do this!"

"Bro," Alexis lifted her head, looking around the area.

"Lexi." That was definitely her brother's voice.

"Can't stop," Alexis shoved herself off the ground. _This is it. My last chance._

"What's this?" Titan stepped back, shocked.

"This is my turn," she announced as she drew her card: Pot of Greed. Two more cards could be just what she needed to pull through. The Warrior Returning Alive and Fusion Recovery. Perfect. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Blade Skater to my hand. Then I'll activate the spell card Fusion Recovery. It allows me to bring back Polymerization and Etoile Cyber from my Graveyard." With her cards back, she could refuse Cyber Blader. "You remember her? Well now she's back and ready to get some sweet revenge! This is over! Your shadow powers have failed you! You've lost the duel!"

"Heh, you're delirious. I still have three monsters out," Titan scoffed. "And you are still in the dark."

"Yeah, maybe, not for long," Alexis said. "Because my Cyber Blader's about to light up your world. Since you have three monsters on the field, Blader's special ability—Shining Cyber Light—activates canceling any and all effects you have out!" the arena and shadows disintegrated, revealing her friends right where she left them.

"Alexis!" Jaden called out to her. "You're okay.

She smirked. "And there's more. Matador Fiend's ability to negate battle damage is negated too! Go, Cyber Blader! Attack with Six Blade Slash!" This time when her monster kicked the fiend, it shattered and dealt the damage to Titan. Cyber Blader finished Titan with another kick to the Shadow Rider, wiping out the rest of his LifePoints.

As the monsters faded from the field, black, slimy creatures materialized on the floor. Dark Magician Girl moved next to Alexis, her wand pointed at the creatures should they come closer. They didn't seem interested in the blondes however, and began smothering Titan, pulling him back to the Shadow Realm he came from, leaving nothing but his mask behind.

Alexis turned to face her friends, all grinning at her. She ran to them and threw her arms around her brother. He let go of Zane and Atem and returned the hug. "Addy, welcome back."

"Thanks, Lex," he said, "for everything."

"But we still have so many unanswered questions," she pulled away to meet his eyes. "Like how you ended up in the Shadow Realm. Titan said you did it for the power."

"Believe me, Lexi, I never did it for the power," Atticus answered. "I never chose to go. Rumors started popping up that strange things were happening in the Slifer and Ra girls' dorm. Then a few of us were told to meet in the basement. Those who believed the rumors thought we might be some kind of heroes to deal with the weird stuff. The rest of us believed what we were told—it was some kind of exam. I admit I kind of liked the idea of being the hero. But when we got there… well… it happened. " He closed eyes. Alexis could only imagine the horrors her brother went through. "Instead of a duel test, we found hundreds of those little shadow fiends. I couldn't escape." He held her tighter. "I was then brought to the Shadow Realm… and kept. For months they brainwashed me. Until I became this thing called Nightshroud." _**(1)**_

"But who?" Alexis pressed for answers. "Who was it that brainwashed you?"

"I never did figure that out," he said. "However…" It seemed some bits of his memory were still foggy. "The person who called me to the dorm was… Professor Banner."

"Our Professor Banner?" Jaden repeated.

"But why would he?" Mana asked.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana watched as the Obelisks arrived at the edge of Slifer territory. They'd spent the entire day looking for Professor Banner with no sign of him. Now that Atticus remembered most of what happened, they needed Banner to give them answers. But it seemed the professor was less inclined to provide them.

"So Professor Banner's really gone missing?" Jaden asked. "That sure is strange."

"No kidding," Alexis said. "Especially after what you told us about him, Atticus."

"I wish it weren't true," Atticus sighed.

"Same," Mana added. "Professor Banner was always so nice to us. I can't believe he'd hurt a fly."

"But it is true," Bastion reminded them. "He's the one who led Atticus and the others to the Abandoned Dorm, the one who lured them to the shadows."

"That may be," Zane said. "But the question we need to answer is why.

"And how they're able to control the shadows in the first place," Atem added. "I bet that's where the Shadow Charms come in. I just hope the process of making them isn't as grisly as what made the Millennium Items."

"Yeah, we don't need another Bakura coming after us," Mana chimed in. "There's only one Shadow Rider left. Do you guys think it could be Professor Banner? I mean, I haven't sensed anything, but…"

"Who knows how long he's been at it if he was one," Atem said. "You wouldn't have sensed a change if he's been one from the start. Which is the really concerning part."

"By the way, what's Chazz doing?" Jaden interrupted and pointed to the black-haired student.

He waved a switch with a large fuzzy thing on the end of it. "Yoo-hoo! Come on! Where are you?"

"Where is what, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"His mind, Jay," Bastion answered. "Clearly he's lost it." Mana snickered at his comment.

"No, I'm looking for Banner's cat," Chazz told them. "'Cause if we find him, we'll find Banner, b-duh!" He walked off, continuing his search for the wayward Pharaoh.

"B-duh? Has Chazz lost his mind again?" Syrus walked by on the way back to the dorm.

"Not yet, but I'm sure if he does, it'll be hanging around the Ojamas," Mana answered. "Anyway, you were saying, Prince?"

"Banner was supposed to help us protect the Spirit Keys," Atem voiced his suspicions. "But looking back, he may have been working for the other side at times."

"You mean like with the Dark Scorpions," Mana said.

"That's my main suspicion," he answered. "Professor Banner knew the Keys couldn't be stolen, and yet he hired that detective to convince us to leave them unprotected. Then by dueling for all of them at once against Chazz, the Sacred Beasts could have been freed.

"That is scary when you think about it," Syrus said.

"And it was on his field trip we wound up at the Gravekeepers' temple," Alexis added, following Atem's suspicions. "Pharaoh nosed around in something, activating the ritual that sent us there."

"Pharaoh is a pretty smart cat," Mana said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Banner trained him to do some assortment of tricks. If I wasn't concerned with Banner possibly being a Shadow Rider, I'd find it really adorable."

"You and your fuzzy animals," Atem rolled his eyes.

Mana stuck her tongue out at him. "Chazz does have a good point about finding Pharaoh. The cat probably knows exactly where Professor Banner is."

"Until then, we keep our eyes open," Zane told them. "Banner can't hide forever."

The group dispersed. Mana started to head back to her dorm when someone threw an arm around her and pulled her close. She looked up to see Atticus grinning at her. "So, you're Atem's sister. I've heard a lot about you."

Atem peeled his arm off her. "Atticus, don't get any ideas," he warned his friend.

"What ideas?" he gave an innocent smile.

"I don't need to go over all mischief you got me and Zane into freshman year," Atem said. "Including rigging the stereo and intercom systems over the school."

"You guys did that?" Mana looked between her brother and his friend.

"He did," Atem said. "Zane and I had nothing to do with it. We just had to deal with the fallout of it."

Mana laughed. "You so should show me how you did that."

"I knew you were going to be fun," Atticus grinned.

"No," Atem stepped in between them. "I am not going to let you two TP Dr. Crowler's office."

Mana smothered another laugh. "Okay, Prince. I promise we won't do anything that we'll regret later."

He gave her a suspicious look and let it drop. When he was farther away, Mana turned back to Attics. "Did you ever prank him?" she asked.

"All the time," Atticus answered. "I'll show you some really great tricks."

"Looking forward to it," Mana grinned.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Alexis found Jaden sitting at the cliff, watching the ocean. "Sy told me you'd be here," she announced her presence to the Slifer. "So what's up? Or am I interrupting? I mean… if you're busy." Oh, what was she doing? She just wanted to spend some time with him, but she never knew what to say when they were alone. If only she knew for sure how he felt about her. Granted, they were friends, and she could always count on him to save the day, but sometimes she wanted something more. Heck, Alexis envied Mana at times for being so close with him even though she knew the brunette wasn't interested. But Jaden remained clueless; he still hadn't figured out the real meaning of the word fiancée.

"You know, I could use a friendly face, Lex," he told her, staring off into the horizon. "I just thought it might be nice to take a breather with all this saving the world and Shadow Rider stuff that's going on."

Alexis knelt next to him. "It'll be okay," she assured him. "I'm no expert on these things, but from what At—" she cut herself off. Jasmine and Mindy rule #4: never talk about another guy in front of the one you're interested in. "Mana has told us," she amended, figuring the Mutos had the same database of knowledge, "battles like can't go on forever. And we're not likely to have to do something like this again. One more Shadow Rider, and we're done." Her words didn't seem to really help him. "But if you ever need… what I mean is…" The words died in her throat. Why? She'd been doing so well, but she couldn't make herself say how she felt, even something as simple as telling Jaden to rely on her. "Never mind. Has there been any news about Professor Banner?"

"None that I've heard," Jaden answered. "Unless that's him now."

He pointed to a speed boat heading for the beach. It was hard to make out the figure in the dark, but for a moment, Alexis thought she recognized him. "We'd better tell Chancellor Sheppard about this," she said. Jaden nodded, and they ran to his office.

Several Slifers had beaten them there, including Mana, Syrus, and Chumley. "Hey, guys. What's this? Dorm meeting?" Jaden asked.

They quickly shushed him. "Can't you tell?" Syrus chastised him. "We're trying to spy in there?"

The two newcomers shared a look of confusion. "Some weird guy showed up," Mana explained. "He went straight for the chancellor's office, and I don't like it. I think he's up to something."

"He called her _ma fleur_ on his way in," Syrus explained "Though I have no idea what it means."

"It means my flower," Mana rolled her eyes. "And that's not even close to the one French thing I'm allowed to be called."

Alexis smirked at her friend's reaction. Mana had proven multiple times to hate cheesy pick-up lines or fake compliments. "Well let's see who we're spying on," Alexis suggested. She and Jaden each stood in front of the door to trigger the sensor and then moved to the sides. Before the door closed, Alexis got a good look at the stranger in the white suit with brown hair and glasses over his gray eyes. And the red cloth sticking out of the breast pocket of his blazer. _So after all this time, I finally see him again._

"Hey, Lex," Jaden whispered to her. "What's the matter? Lex?"

Steeling herself to face him again, Alexis turned and walked into the room, the Slifers quietly protesting behind her. The guy had trashed the Disciplinary Action Squad and now sat on Sheppard's desk, threatening him. "Well you haven't grown up too much," she spat.

"My…" the guy turned to stare at her, speaking with a thick French accent. "You have."

"Quit the compliments, Pierre," she snapped. "You're here because you want something, probably whatever I value most. Like this Spirit Key," She pulled her Key from under her blazer to prove her point. "Or maybe my duel deck? Well, no thanks. You don't have anything that I want."

"Oh, but you know that I do," Pierre smirked, sending a wave of rage coursing through Alexis. "It belonged to you."

"Before you stole it from me!" she corrected him, clenching her fist to keep her anger in check. "Remember?" She heard the Slifers outside the door questioning what they meant. Now wasn't the time to explain.

"You know you want it," Pierre answered, tucking the red cloth back into his pocket. He probably left that out so she could see it, knowing it would egg her on. "And I know that you will duel for it."

Alexis forced herself to take a breath and calm down. "Fine. We'll duel. But the stakes will be the same as before. And you better keep your word this time. Otherwise I won't be the only one who has beef with you." She glanced to the doorway where Mana gave her a mischievous grin. Mana would help make sure what happened before wouldn't happen again. The brunette already didn't like Pierre.

She led the way to the dueling arena and took her place opposite Pierre. "So who is this stiff?" Jaden asked from the side of the arena. "And why's he got it in for Alexis?"

"More like what did this jerk do?" Mana twirled her wand in her hand. "From what she said, I bet this guy isn't completely honest. Luckily I have a solution for that if he turns."

"Shall we, _mon ch_ _é_ _re_?" Pierre asked as he loaded his deck into the duel disk.

"Bring it!" Alexis stopped listening to her friends and focused on her opponent.

She clamped down on her rage as Pierre fiddle with the red cloth again before making his move. He summoned Gamble Angel Bunny (1200/1200) in attack mode.

"Look at her!" Syrus stared at the girl in the revealing leotard, bowtie, and bunny ears.

"Knock it off, Syrus," Mana smacked him upside the head.

Pierre continued his move by setting a card and activating the bunny's effect. He tossed a coin and called it. If he was correct, Alexis lost 1000 LifePoints, but if he was wrong, Pierre lost the points. "Tell me, do you feel lucky, Alexis?" he kissed the coin and tossed it. "It's tails." The coin landed heads. Unfazed, he smirked. "I think I'll go again," he declared, activating his face-down Second Coin Toss. Now he could redo the coin toss. "And I choose tails." This time he was correct. "I win. And now my Bunny's ability activates!" She threw coins on the blonde, knocking her down to 3000 LifePoints. Pierre ended his turn with a face-down.

"This guy plays more with chance than Uncle Joey in duels," Mana said.

 _Okay, Alexis. Pull it together._ She drew her card. "I play Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack mode!" Her ballerina materialized on her field. "Check this out. If you don't have any monsters with fewer attack points than my little dancer here, she gets to pull a pirouette on your face!" She sent Cyber Tutu in to attack. Pierre countered with his Fairy Box. By flipping a coin, if he called it right, her damage would be negated. He called wrong, but Second Coin Toss gave him a do-over. This time he was right. Alexis frowned, setting a card to finish her move.

"You haven't changed, have you?" she asked.

"You watch your tongue!" Pierre snapped, bringing a smirk to Alexis's face.

"I look at you, and I see the same scared boy from school!"

"What? I'm not scared! I am a winner! Remember? I never lost a game in school! Except to you!"

"Guys? Care to fill in the peanut gallery here?" Jaden asked.

Alexis glanced to them. She knew they would ask eventually. "With pleasure," she said, glad to finally release some of the tension she'd been feeling since Pierre showed up. "It started when we were both really young." She kept her eye on her opponent. "You were the new student. No friend, no clue, just a cute smile. But we _all_ pitched in and made you feel welcome. We were your new family. And how did you treat all your brothers and sisters? You ripped us off, one by one!" Alexis's hand shook with her barely contained rage, eyeing the red scarf in Pierre's pocket. The scarf her mother gave her. "You just had so much money and so many toys, that you'd keep gambling and gambling and gambling until they finally lost. You ended up taking everything from everybody! And I wasn't going to let you get away with it." She had challenged him to Duel Monsters and beat him repeatedly. He accused _her_ of cheating, and _he_ stole her mother's favorite scarf. He could never admit defeat and just took what he wanted. That was the last time she had seen him. "You're not a gambler; you're a thief. And like all crooks, you're going down!"

"Ha, _tres bon_ ," Pierre scoffed. "Of course, you're scarf's become my favorite lucky charm." He took it out and kissed it, accentuating his point before returning it to his pocket.

 _Don't let him see how much it bothers me._ "Oh, really," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No matter though," he smirked. "I don't need luck." He paid 500 LifePoints to keep his Fairy Box in play.

"Take him down, Alexis!" Mana yelled at him, held back by Jaden and Syrus. Alexis chuckled. It seemed Mana was just as angry at Pierre for what he did as Alexis was. Typical Mana, always ready to jump in and attack those who hurt her friends.

Pierre used his Bunny's effect, after yet another do-over, to deal another 1000 points of damage to Alexis. Then he summoned a second Bunny in attack mode. He ordered one of the Bunny's to attack Cyber Tutu.

 _He's not using her special ability._ She eyed the Second Coin Toss. _Of course. Just like then, he can't win without a redo._ "Not so fast!" Alexis countered. "I play my face-down! Check it out. Doble Passe sends all that damage to me instead! And now you take damage equal to Cyber Tutu's attack points! So how do you like that?" The cards from the Bunny's effect redirected themselves to Alexis, knocking her LifePoints down to 800. "Get him!" Alexis commanded Cyber Tutu. The ballerina twirled and slammed her foot into Pierre. His LifePoints fell to 2500.

"I am far from finished!" Pierre declared. "My other Bunny attacks your dancing doll!" The second Bunny threw more cards at Tutu, shattering her hologram. Alexis's LifePoints dropped to 600.

 _It all comes down to this._ She drew. "First I'll lay down a face-down. Next I'll play my spell Scapegoat! This lets me summon four sheep tokens in defense mode. Try topping that." She ended her turn.

"You're only extending your pain, _mon ch_ _é_ _re_ , and not even by that long," Pierre scoffed. "Now let's dance." He paid 500 points to keep Fairy Box on the field. "And now I'll summon Sand Gambler (300/1600) in attack mode!" The man in a white dress shirt, black pants, and black vest tossed a few coins in his hand. Alexis narrowed her eyes; Sand Gambler had a strong resemblance to Pierre. "You see, I get to toss this coin, and if it comes up heads three times in a row, all your monsters are _finis_. But if I get tails, my monsters will bid you a swift _au revoir_. Shall we?" He flipped the coin. "Heads. And if I get two more, you're beasts go bye."

Alexis scowled. "Just flip!"

He complied. Tails. "Hold on. Don't you forget my card: Second Coin Toss. I now get to flip again." This time it landed heads. "That makes two." He kissed her scarf before tossing the coin another time. Alexis smothered her anger at him again. The coin landed heads. "Who's the lucky one?"

"Not Lex," Jaden watched as the Sand Gambler destroyed her sheep tokens.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Pierre gloated. "Look at me! I'm unbeatable!"

 _We'll see about that._ Alexis glared at him. "I reveal my face-down card: Hallowed Life Barrier! If I discard just one card, all damage I take goes to zero for this turn."

"Sweet! That's the Alexis I know!" Jaden cheered.

Alexis smiled. Having Jaden and the others supporting her meant so much. It helped her keep her cool against the anger she felt at Pierre. It was time to settle things once and for all. _I tried to be your friend, Pierre. I tried to teach you the game I love. But you just used it to be a thief! Well now you're about to get a lesson that's long overdue!_

She drew her card. "I activate the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! I get to call up one warrior monster from my graveyard. Welcome back, Cyber Tutu!" Her ballerina materialized on her field. "That's not all. I activate the spell card Prima Light and sacrifice Tutu so I can summon Cyber Prima (2300/1600) in attack mode!" The female warrior took Tutu's place on the field. "And when she's summoned, her special ability destroys every spell card on the field." Second Coin Toss was shattered. "And with only your Sand Gambler hanging around to defend you, if I decide to attack you, it'll finally be my turn to say _au revoir_.

"Excuse!" Pierre said. "I have my trap card! Or did you forget? If I choose my coin toss right one more time, you do no damage, and my Gambler destroys you!"

"It comes to this," Alexis smirked. "A single coin toss, 'cause after all, your Second Coin Toss was destroyed. It didn't take me long to figure out why you didn't use your second Angel Bunny's coin toss special ability. It was clear you couldn't risk it. Without your Second Coin Toss, you'd have lost every time!"

"Don't say that!" Pierre yelled.

"You're not a winner!" Alexis shot back. "Pierre, you're not even a gambler! You're just a scared kid back in school." She was done. Time to finally put Pierre in his place. "Cyber Prima, attack his gambler!"

"It all comes down to one coin toss!" Pierre flipped his coin. "Tails, please!"

"Sorry!" Alexis continued her attack. "Play too much and the house will win!" Pierre revealed the coin: heads. "Now finish him off!" Cyber Prima destroyed the Sand Gambler, wiping out the rest of Pierre's LifePoints.

"Nice job, Lex!" Jaden cheered for her.

"Way to kick his butt!" Mana yelled.

"I don't care!" Pierre scowled as he got to his feet. "You just got lucky! _Femme fatal_!"

"Pierre," Alexis lowered her duel disk. "I beat you because I don't believe in luck! I work hard, and I play even harder! That's why I won. Luck is a loser's excuse." She turned to leave the arena.

"What she said," Mana added. "If you want to see really gambling skills in a duel, check out Joey Wheeler. He really takes the risks in dueling."

Pierre sighed. " _Je suis d_ _é_ _sol_ _é_. I'm sorry. The only reason I wanted to duel was… because I loved you." He took out her scarf. _What?_ "I thought if I won, that maybe you would fall in love with me, Alexis." He tossed the scarf to her.

She turned back to catch it, gripping it tightly. After all this time, she finally had it back. Now she had no reason to hold a grudge against him. But there was no way she could ever return his feelings. Nor anyone who thought they could win her heart with a duel. Alexis glanced at her friends, her eyes resting on Jaden. Jaden would never play with her like that. He would never do anything to hurt her. Even if he was completely dense about how she felt. "Good-bye, Pierre."

Pierre's expression saddened as he turned to leave the arena. "Great game, Alexis," Jaden congratulated her. "You too, Pierre!" Pierre looked back, sighed, and left the arena. _I hope you finally got what I've been telling you through your thick head._ Alexis rolled her eyes. _And I hope other guys finally learn too. I'm not some prize to be won in a duel. That's not going to change any time soon._

 ** _1\. The timeline on the missing students I've got is going to vary from the canon a little bit, mainly because it contradicts itself later down the road when they talk about the Abandoned Dorm again (at least in my opinion). I think I've got what happened nailed down, but you'll have to wait for the surprises down the road._**

 **I know, a very Alexis-centered chapter. And Spirit Day was supposed to happen in between these, but that ended up being a full chapter on its own. It's pretty much finished, and that'll probably be out either later tonight or tomorrow. I have one last scene to write and then a round of editing. Again, a thank you to LoveGlutton for helping me flesh out the dynamic between Atem, Zane, and Atticus. Apparently it _is_ possible for these three to find trouble. Especially if Atticus is leading the way.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	16. Spirit Day Fun

_**Woo-hoo! Two Chapters within 24 hours of each other! Though I'll admit, they were originally supposed to be one chapter. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Jaden's duel with Dark Magician Girl would have been more epic in the anime.**_

Chapter Sixteen: Spirit Day Fun

"Dang it!" Mana yelled for what seemed like the thousandth time. She threw wand at the beds in frustration. Her foot caught on the hem of the hideous orange garment her spell created, throwing off her balance; she crashed to the floor. She groaned.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl looked on in amusement, each sitting at a desk in her dorm room. "Why is this so important?" Dark Magician asked.

"Because it's Spirit Day," Mana told him as she got up. "Back home, it's just a minor holiday, but here it's a whole festival! And the best part is dressing up!"

"Mana, I'm flattered you want to go as me, but you don't have too," Dark Magician tried to soothe her mistress's pride.

"Yes I do," Mana waved her finger at her spirit partner. "I've never skipped out on Spirit Day, and I'm not going to start now. If only I wasn't a complete idiot and left my costume at home."

"Forcing the spell won't make it happen," Dark Magician told. Mana rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes, especially now, she hated Mahad's super-wizened logic.

"Well, what else am I supposed to? The only part I've succeeded with was changing my hair color!" she ran her hand through her now-blonde locks. Sighing, Mana picked up her wand and tried again. _Come one. She's sitting right in front of me. It should be easy to change my clothes into hers. Why was it so much easier when I used this before we fought Abidos?_

This time when the spell finished, she wore a light blue tank top and a pink skirt with light blue boots. "Well, that's closer," Dark Magician Girl said. Mana groaned.

"Why do you insist on us being here again?" Mahad asked.

"Oh, come on, Mahad, lighten up," Dark Magician Girl chastised him. "Today's the one day we can walk around freely without Mana or Atem summoning us. And I want to have as much fun as I can!"

"Neither of you need the amount of sweets that I'm sure are going to be served today," Mahad sighed.

Both girls stuck their tongues out at him. "Whatever," Mana rolled her eyes at him. "There is a semi-serious reason for you to be here if that makes you feel any better. We still haven't been able to find Professor Banner, and there's still one more Shadow Rider out there. You two and Black Luster Soldier can wander around and see if you can find any clues. Since it's Spirit Day and everyone is dressed up, no one will think twice about you guys wandering around."

"Fine, I can accept that," Dark Magician conceded.

A knock on her door interrupted their conversation. Mana opened the door a crack, careful to not let whoever was out there spot the Duel Spirits. Seeing who it was, Mana stepped out and closed the door behind her. "What's up, Jaden?"

"What's with your hair?" he eyed her blonde locks.

"The only magic I was able to cast correctly so far," she answered.

"Was your costume supposed to be Dark Magician Girl?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she sighed. "Anyway what's up?"

"Two things," Jaden said. "One, Syrus planned a costume duel for Slifer's event, and he got Chumley to put Dark Magician Girl on the poster. But now he needs someone to dress as her so we don't get busted for false advertising. And Alexis already said no."

Mana groaned. "I don't have a costume though." She gestured to her outfit. "This is the closest I've gotten to magically making her outfit."

"That's the other thing," Jaden continued. "There's a guy with pointy hair looking for you. He started rounding up people's duel disks. Said he had to do maintenance on them. Alexis also said she knew someone else who could play Dark Magician Girl."

"I think I know who the guy is," she answered. "Let me grab my duel disk and I'll be out in a minute. And if someone else wants to play her, that's fine. I get the feeling Dark Magician Girl's going to be seen a lot today."

Mana ducked back into her room. "Okay, guys, slight change of plans," she told her magicians, filling them in on what Jaden told her. "If I'm not back in half an hour, go mingle with the rest of the people and see if you can find any trace of Professor Banner or the last Shadow Rider." They nodded, and Mana grabbed her duel disk and joined Jaden outside.

It was at the end of a row of booths that they found a middle-aged man fixing a duel disk. His brown hair came to a point above his forehead, and he wore a white shirt, and a black blazer was draped over the back of his chair. Next to him a teenage girl was fixing another one. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy clip on the back of her head, and like the man, her yellow sweater was draped over her chair. She had a pair of headphones around her neck, and she bobbed her head as she worked, probably to whatever music was blaring out of them. "Man, this student treats his duel disk worse than Joey," the guy grumbled. "I mean, how can there be pizza sauce this deep in the circuits?"

"I don't know, Dad," the girl answered. "This one has cartoons drawn all over the underside of it. At least it seems to be working properly."

"Uncle Tristan! Joan!" Mana ran to the booth and greeted them.

"Mana!" the two looked up at the same time. The girl ran around the booth to hug her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Tristan asked.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to explain it? It's for Spirit Day," Mana rolled her eyes at him.

"Uh, hi?" Jaden awkwardly raised a hand in greeting as he followed his friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mana asked.

"Maintenance time," Tristan held up his screwdriver to accentuate his point. "Since most people aren't dueling today, it's a good chance for me to inspect the duel disks here and fix any problems. And believe me, there are problems."

"I bet," Mana chuckled. "By the way, this is Jaden.

"Ah, you're the Jaden I've been hearing about," Tristan eyed the Slifer. "You must have really impressed Yugi for him to give you a card."

"You know about that?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, Yugi and I have been friends for years, though I'm not as famous as him or my brother-in-law Joey," Tristan told him. "I'm Tristan Taylor, and I'm one of the head mechanics at KaibaCorp, mainly in charge of doing repairs on current products. And this is my daughter, Joan."

With his eyes now on her, Joan moved behind Mana. She was a couple inches shorter than the Academy student, keeping her hazel-grey eyes on the stranger. "Come on, Joan. There's no need to be afraid of Jaden. He's as harmless as I am." Mana nudged her.

"That doesn't help," Joan squeaked, moving in sync with Mana to keep the older girl between her and Jaden.

"Joan, we talked about this," Tristan gently reprimanded her. "If you want to come here next year, you need to start talking to other people. That's why I said you could come with."

"Joan, you're coming next year?" Mana repeated.

"Yeah, I got accepted in the game development program," she answered. "A year early even. I guess I impressed someone."

"Congratulations!" Mana hugged the smaller girl.

"Thanks," Joan squeaked. "Can I breathe again?"

"Sorry," Mana let her go.

"I'll look forward to hanging out with you next year," Jaden grinned.

"By the way, Mana," Tristan took a box out from behind his booth. "Tea found this in your room. She figured you'd need it for today."

Mana opened the lid of the box. "My costume! Thanks, Uncle Tristan!"

"She also said you might want to think about keeping your room a little nicer before you leave for school next time," he added. "Otherwise you might have less stuff when you get back."

"What?" Mana held her costume box tighter."

"I'm kidding. Go have fun," Tristan grinned at them. "And take Joan with you. Show her around a bit."

"Sure thing," Mana tucked the box under arm and grabbed Joan's hand with her free one. "Come on, I'll so you my dorm room!"

"Mana, slow down!" Joan begged.

Jaden soon ran past them. "Race you there!"

"You're on, Jaden!" Mana sped up, towing Joan along with her.

Jaden just inched ahead when they made it to the dorm. They panted as they caught their breath. "Do you guys do this all the time?" Joan asked.

"Not all the time," Mana answered. "But often enough."

"Mana!" Syrus yelled as he ran up to her. "Please be Dark Magician Girl in the costume duel! Alexis's better idea was so not better at all!"

"Syrus, slow down," Mana told him. "Start at the beginning."

"Alexis said she wouldn't be Dark Magician Girl," he answered. "But she said she had a better idea. Her better idea was to have Dorothy play her."

Mana looked over to see Dorothy dressed as her spirit partner. To be fair, she really liked the card shop owner, and she had to give the older woman credit for not letting Syrus's rejection of the idea bother her. She definitely wasn't what most people thought when it came to Dark Magician Girl cosplay, including Mana, but she definitely had great self-confidence. Though, the self-confidence began to wane when the seams of the costume started tearing. "I think the bigger issue is that she isn't a duelist. It won't be much of a duel if she loses in two turns."

"So will you be her?" Syrus begged. "Please! You'd be perfect!"

"I can't at the moment," Mana told him. "I promised I'd show Joan around." She gestured to the girl hiding behind her again. "Joan, meet Syrus. He's one of Jaden's roommates. He's cool."

"Hi," Joan cautiously peeked out. Mana reached behind and pulled the shy girl in front of her. Joan nervously gripped the edges of her navy skirt, her eyes watching the ground.

"Who is she?" Syrus asked.

"Joan and I are practically family," Mana answered. "I know I've told you about her."

"Oh, she was one of your friends who helped you prank Kaiba?"

"I don't think those pranks were good ideas," Joan spoke up.

"Yeah, she's usually the one telling us they're bad ideas," Mana grinned. "Anyway, I'm probably not going to be the only one dressed as Dark Magician Girl. I'm sure someone else will be available. If you don't find someone by the time the duel is supposed to happen, message me and I'll come back and do it. Deal?"

"Deal," Syrus agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to go get changed," Mana walked up the stairs to her room, Joan close behind.

Joan shrieked when she walked into the room. "Who are they?"

The Dark Magicians still sat at the desks in her room. "Right, I forgot they were here," Mana said. "These are my magic teachers." She set the box with her costume on the floor.

"Magic teachers?"

"Yeah, there's a lot for you to catch up on. To start, Atem and I have powers now."

"Like Airi?"

"What do you mean, like Airi?" Mana asked.

"Aunt Kisara's been teaching her to summon a dragon. A month ago Airi lost her temper at a couple of guys and a pink dragon appeared and almost roasted them. Apparently she's like Aunt Kisara, so she has to learn how to control it."

"Aw, I missed it," Mana pouted. "Well our powers aren't quite like that. Atem and I can see Duel Spirits. He can also summon them to our world. I can summon Dark Magician Girl, but I can do magic more than anything else. Assuming I get the spell right."

"So you're a magician," Joan said.

"Yep, or at least half of one," the temporary blonde turned to her Spirits. "All right, you two, go mingle and follow through with the plan. Partner, Syrus may hunt you down if he sees you. He needs someone dressed like you to be in the costume duel." Mana set her duel disk down and started sorting through the pieces of her costume. "Just so you know. Anyway, go have fun."

"Come on, Mahad," Dark Magician Girl pulled her master out the door of the room and into the crowd. Mana shut the door behind them.

"Are they always like that?" Joan asked.

"More or less," Mana answered. "Can you turn away for a second so I can change into the dress?"

"Sure," Joan turned to face the desks. "So you have this room to yourself?"

"Yep," the room's owner answered. "Normally there are three to a room, but I'm the only girl in Slifer.

"Would you want a roommate if you could?"

"Yeah, I would. Especially after scary-story night. I hate being in the room alone after our fright fests."

"Can I be your roommate?"

Mana stopped pulling on her boot and turned to face her friend. "You're good to turn around." Joan turned around also. "You don't want to be in Obelisk?"

"You didn't," the younger girl pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm weird."

"I don't know anyone in Obelisk," Joan said. "Yeah, I'll know Airi, but she's not going to hang out with me like you are. I want to be with at least one person I know."

"And we have no idea what dorm Max will get into," Mana answered as she finished pulling on the boots. She put on her accessories and tried to fix the hat into her hair. "Ah, forget it." She picked up her wand and pointed it at her hair. The orb and the hat glowed, and when it faded the hat remained secured to her head. _**(1)**_ To finish the look, she painted pink circles under her eyes. "Anyway, yes! I would love to be your roommate! We'll have to go see Chancellor Sheppard to approve it though. Come on, follow me!" Mana grabbed her friend and dragged her out of the dorm.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem stopped at Tristan's booth on his way to the Slifer dorm. Black Luster Soldier was already making rounds to find any leads on Professor Banner. "Hey, Uncle Tristan," he greeted the mechanic.

"There you are, Atem," Tristan didn't look up, still working away on the pile of duel disks. "Mana was just here."

"I was looking for her; I'm about to head to her dorm," he said, setting his teal-green helmet on the table. He liked dressing as Legendary Knight Timaeus mainly because no one else would go as him. What he didn't like was trying to shove his Muto hair into the helmet and putting a latex scar over his eye to keep it shut. Made him wonder exactly how Timaeus himself fared with the lack of vision during the Battle of Atlantis.

"That's where she and Joan were heading, along with her friend Jaden," Tristan told him. "I handed off the costume your mom sent, and she was going to get changed." He threw his tools onto the table. "Why is there cheese in all the groves of this one?" he groaned.

"Sorry, Uncle Tristan, I don't know," Atem chuckled as he shoved his hair into his helmet. "I'm going to go look for them. Good luck fixing these."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Atem walked over the Slifer dorm. "Help! Help! Duel Monster!" Chumley yelled. Atem ran as fast as his armor would allow into the Slifer cafeteria. "Please don't claw me! Please!"

Alexis stood dressed in armor and claws in front of Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. "Chill, Chumley, it's a costume," the blonde told him. "See? I'm going as Harpie Lady. So what do you think?"

"I think my aunt Mai would really like it," Atem said. "Harpie Lady is her signature monster."

"I think I'm majorly relieved," Chumley sighed.

"What are Jaz and Mindy going as?" Jaden asked.

"The same thing," Alexis answered. "That way when we're all together, we'll be the Harpie Lady Sisters."

"Aunt Mai would really love that," Atem said. "What does your brother have planned?"

"Probably some scheme to embarrass me," Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a pink wig. "Anyway, what monster are you?"

"Legendary Knight Timaeus," he answered. "He's not a well-known monster, and he doesn't have a card in circulation. He's one of three knights who fought to protect Atlantis ten thousand years ago. Lost his eye in the process."

"Cool," she said. "What about you, Jaden?"

"Well…" Jaden looked between the boxes of available costumes. "I think…" he started pulling on pieces. "This!" He had the red breastplate of Breaker the Magical Warrior, the shoulder pads and green cape of Celtic Guardian, Gearfried the Iron Knight's black and silver shield, and the large purple hat of Saggi the Dark Clown.

"And what exactly is that?" Syrus asked.

"Well I wanted to be a few monsters," the wonder cosplayer explained, "so I just took a couple of pieces from each of them."

"Well, it's unique," Atem offered.

"At least no one will have the same costume as you," Alexis added.

"That's why I went as Timaeus," Atem said. "Have you guys seen Mana?"

"Last time we saw her, she was heading up to her room to change," Syrus answered. "I'm hoping she'll be Dark Magician Girl for the costume duel."

"Thanks," Atem stepped outside to see the XYZ Dragon Cannon marching towards them. "Hey, Chazz," he greeted the underclassman. "Nice costume."

"It's the best one that I've seen," Alexis compliment him, followed by the other Slifers.

Chazz blushed at the Obelisk girl's comment. "I don't remember XYZ Dragon Cannon ever blushing, Chazz," Syrus mocked his classmate.

"Shut up!" the machine cosplayer marched away as well as he could, given the bulkiness of the costume. "Now let's get down to business and start this costume duel. Now who's it going to be?"

"I'll send Mana a message letting her know we need her," Syrus took out his PDA and began typing.

"We need her here now if she's going to do it," Chazz told him, looking back and forth at the members of the group. "Well since no one else is volunteering," he pointed to Jaden, "I'm going to volunteer for you. You're dueling, Jaden."

"Well, okay!" Jaden grinned. "Get your game on, Chazz!"

"Yeah, right," Chazz shot him down. "I can't duel in this costume. I can hardly walk."

"I sent Mana a message," Syrus told them. "She should be here soon."

A flash drew their attention to the right. Atticus stood with a camera pointed at Alexis. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just big brother stuff," Atticus grinned. "Like taking embarrassing photos of you that I can show Mom and Dad later."

"Uh, no you will not," Alexis snapped.

"And Uncle Doug, and Aunt Gail, and Cousin Alanna!" Atticus continued on.

"Atticus, I'd stop if I were you," Atem warned his friend. _This sounds like the Atticus I know._

Alexis swiped at her brother with one of her claws, causing him to duck. "You're not showing anyone those!" Atticus ran, chased by his very annoyed sister and snapping pictures along the way. "Give me that camera!"

"So you want to duel, Timaeus?" Jaden asked the Obelisk senior.

"I thought you wanted Dark Magician Girl in this duel?"

Everyone turned to see a girl with spikey blonde hair dressed in the pink-and-blue garb of the Dark Magician Girl. "There you are, Mana!" Syrus cheered.

"That was fast," Jaden grinned. "Syrus sent the message like thirty seconds ago."

"I was close by," Mana smiled.

"I knew you'd make a fantastic Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Thank you, Syrus," Mana giggled as she slid on her duel disk.

"Wow, Mana looks awesome."

"She looks just like Dark Magician Girl.

"I think I'm in love."

Atem glared at the spectators with his open eye. _That's my sister, you morons._

Mana just grinned at them, doing Dark Magician Girl's finger-V wink at them. "Let's do this," she said, powering up the duel disk.

"Looks like it's a good turnout," Dr. Crowler said as he, Zane, and Bastion joined the audience. Atem noted Bastion was dressed like the Amazoness Tiger as he walked over to join them. _I guess part of him actually did care for Tania._

"But who's dueling?" Zane asked.

"Looks like Jaden and what appears to be the Dark Magician Girl," Bastion said.

"Dark Magician Girl? There's no such thing as—Oooh!" Crowler spotted Jaden's opponent. "Why look! It's Dark Magician Girl! I saw her first! I saw her first!" He clasped his hands in elation.

Atem glared at his professor. "Dr. Crowler, I think that's Mana," Zane said, catching Atem's glare. "Nice eye," he commented.

"Thanks," Atem answered. "I'm not surprised you opted against the cosplay, but I'm surprised Atticus didn't dress up. Though I think he might be having more fun torturing Alexis."

"He probably is. So you're okay having all the guys here staring at your sister?" Zane raised an eyebrow.

"No," he rolled his eye. "But knowing Mana, she'll beat any guy who tries something with her staff."

"Syrus, where are you?" Chazz's voice rang out over the sound system. "Syrus, quit going gaga over Mana and come to the commentator booth! What? Are you just going to stare at her all day?"

Atem watched Mana as Syrus trotted over to Chazz. _Mana would normally shoot Syrus down when he crushed on Dark Magician Girl or any card spirit._ "She's not going to kill him later, is he?" Zane asked, his eyes watching the spellcaster for possible signs of annoyance.

"Probably not," he answered. _Because I don't think that's Mana._

"Okay, then," Syrus grabbed his microphone. "Introducing today's event: the Duel Monsters Costume Duel!" He gestured to the playing field. "Hosting will be Mr. 'Chazz it up' Princeton and myself: Syrus Truesdale. How you doing?"

The crowd's cheers died with the MC introductions. "Get on with it, you bozos!" someone yelled.

"Fair enough," Syrus moved on. "On my right, dressed more as a duel montage than a Duel Monster, Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden stood struggling to put his duel disk on with his shield, and receive low appreciation from the crowd. "That's it!" He tore off his hat and started ripping off his armor. "You try and show some creativity, and this is the thanks you get." Chumley slipped in and picked the pieces off the floor.

"Is that what he was doing?" Zane asked.

"Just go with it, Zane," Atem sighed. "Pretend it's one of Atticus's schemes."

"Back on topic," Syrus reclaimed everyone's attention. "At my left, I'm thrilled to present Mana as the Dark Magician Girl! Isn't she awesome?"

"Hi, guys!" Mana waved at them. "I hope you'll all cheer me on!"

The guys in the crowd went nuts as the two powered up their duel disks. "Your sister really got into character," Zane said.

"Yeah, more than when she normally wears that costume," Atem answered. _That's probably the actual Dark Magician Girl. She and Dark Magician are supposed to be patrolling with Black Luster Soldier. So why is she here?_

"Good luck, Mana," Jaden said.

"Thanks. You too, Jaden," his opponent smiled at him.

"Get your game on!" They drew their cards.

"All right, here I come!" Mana sang as she played her card. "I think I'll play Berry Magician Girl (400/400) in attack mode." A toddler magician with strawberry blonde hair clad in pink and teal materialized on her field. "And when Berry's summoned, I'm allowed to add Kiwi Magician Girl from my deck to my hand." She grinned as she showed Jaden the card. "And I'll end my turn with two face-down cards."

"Dark Magician Girl! We're rooting for you!" the crowd cheered.

"Why thank you!" she waved to them. "I don't deserve such praise." Atem rolled his eye. _Yep. That's definitely not Mana._

"So much for the home field advantage," Jaden said as he drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack mode. And thanks to Bubbleman's special ability, I get to draw two cards since he's on his own." The blue warrior appeared as Jaden drew his two cards. "Then I'll give him his Bubble Blaster to boost his power by 800 points." Bubbleman knelt as his cannon materialized over his right shoulder. "Attack Berry with Bubble Barrage!"

"All right! I play Berry's special effect!" Dark Magician Girl reached out to her monster. "Do your thing, sweetie! See, when Berry's attacked, she can call on a friend and switch her battle mode." Berry held her wand up to protect herself. "And come on out, Lemon Magician Girl!" The yellow-clad spellcaster stuck her tongue out at Jaden as she appeared on the field. The crowd cheered for the second Magician Girl.

"Bubbleman will still take out Berry." Water shot out of the cannon and hit the toddler, shattering her hologram. The crowd booed as Jaden set a card.

"It seems the crowd is mad at Jaden for… fighting back?" Syrus said.

"What would they have him do, give up?" Bastion asked.

"Sounds good to me," Crowler said.

"She's playing this crowd better than Jaden's playing his deck," Zane commented. "What has gotten into Mana?"

"Nothing," Atem sighed. "Believe it or not, that's not my sister."

"Then who… oh," Bastion connected the dots. "So where is Mana?"

"Beats me," he answered. "Today we don't have to use our powers to bring them here; they can do that on their own. They were supposed to be finding Professor Banner. I'm surprised Dark Magician let her get away with this."

"Unless she slipped away from him," Zane said. "If Dark Magician Girl is anything like your sister, I'm sure that's exactly what she did."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Dark Magician ran through a row of booths, resisting the urge to just fly away. Mana gave them specific instructions to blend in. "Oh come on, man! You're costume rocks! Just one more picture!" How many pictures did this youth need? He must have taken at least a dozen by this point. He heard the student gaining on him. _Great, now where do I go?_

"Mahad, back here," the occupant of the nearest booth told him. Not hesitating, Dark Magician ducked into the booth, hiding himself as low in it as he could. _Oh Ra. Now I'm imitating His Highness and Mana._ Where did his apprentice wander off to anyway? He knew he should have kept a closer eye on her at the food stalls.

He looked up to see his savior—a middle-aged man with brown hair that came to a point wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He seemed oddly familiar. _Wait a second. He called me Mahad._ "Thank you," he said, getting to his feet. "Do I know you? I sense I should, and I apologize for not."

"Not formally, but you've been watching over one of my best friends and his kids for years," he said. "And I also knew the Pharaoh you served. I'm Tristan."

 _Right. He was there when His Highness returned to us. He stood on the other side of the door, saying farewell with Yugi and the others._ "Pleased to meet you," he offered the man a hand. "If there's something I can do to repay you, please allow me to do so."

"You've done plenty," Tristan told him. "Like I said, you've been watching over people I care about. This is the least I can do. And it reminds me of when we had to help Yugi hide from crazy fans and angry mobs of competitors."

Mahad raised an eyebrow. "And how often was that?"

"Not too often, but enough that we had a game plan."

"I see. You wouldn't happen to have seen my apprentice, have you?" Mahad asked.

"Which one? My niece or the Duel Spirit?"

"Duel Spirit, but I'll take either."

"Haven't seen the Duel Spirit, and the last time I saw Mana she was heading to the dorm with my daughter."

"Where the costume duel was happening," Mahad sighed. "I'll bet at least one of them is there."

"I'll go with you," Tristan stood up. "I need a break from fixing these anyway. This one's got nail polish all over it. And watching this duel could be fun. At least we can see what kind of duelists Kaiba's been training."

The walk towards the dorm was silent. Even Mahad could tell it was awkward. What did normal people say? "Hey," Tristan finally spoke up. "You still see the Pharaoh, right? How is he doing?"

Mahad hesitated. He'd hope to avoid directly talking about His Highness. The afterlife was hard enough to try to explain, and this man wanted to know about a specific soul. "He's doing well. He's at peace, and he spends most of his time with our Mana."

"I thought Mana was here, as the Dark Magician Girl?"

"It's not easy to explain," Mahad said. "Basically, Mana put part of herself into her Ka to assist His Highness when he finally returned to the world."

"When Yugi solved the Puzzle," Tristan added.

"Precisely," Mahad answered. "That Ka still dwells in one of the dimensions of the Spirit World. They've become separate people with the same origin. My situation is different. I fused myself with my Ka to become the Dark Magician. Since I was human, I'm allowed to enter that realm of reality. But whenever the Dark Magician is called upon, I'm pulled away to assist whoever summoned me. Which is more often than not Yugi and Mana Muto. And now that role has expanded to teaching Mana how to use her magic."

"I see," Tristan looked ahead, processing what he was told. "Can you deliver a message to the Pharaoh for me? For all of us."

The spellcaster hesitated to answer. "Never mind," Tristan said. "That's not fair to you, making you be a messenger. It probably just reminds you of the time you lost with him."

"That's not it," Mahad told him. "I know you had a bond with him. I saw it when you were all there as he crossed over to us. But I'm not allowed. Technically, since my spirit still lives in this form, my place the afterlife is precarious. If I break the rules, I could be banned all together."

"And I don't want you to risk yourself for us," Tristan answered. "We still miss him, and I know those of us on this side will see him again someday. I just want him to know we still haven't forgotten him."

"Are you happy?"

Tristan turned to face the ancient spirit. "Yeah," he answered. "We're happy."

"Then that's all he needs," Mahad told him. "His Highness will be happy to know that. I promise he's not going anywhere and will see you when that day comes." _**(2)**_

"It's my turn! Wish me luck, guys!" The crowd cheered. The two men spotted the costume duel. Mahad recognized the duelists as Jaden and Dark Magician Girl. She drew. "I reveal my face-down card: Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back Berry!" Berry Magician Girl appeared next to the Lemon Magician Girl already out. "And now that I have another spellcaster out, I can use Lemon's effect! I tribute Berry to add Apple Magician Girl to my hand. And now I'll let her come out! Say hi to Apple Magician Girl (1200/800)!" The red-dressed girl with short brown hair appeared next to the blonde. "And to top it off, I give Apple the Black Pendant to boost her strength by 500 points!" A dark jeweled necklace appeared around the brunette's neck. "Apple, destroy Bubbleman!"

"You'll need more than that to take him since he still has Bubble Blaster!" Jaden countered. "You see, since Bubble Blaster's out on the field, it takes the hit instead of Bubbleman." The Hero's gun shattered under the force of the spellcaster's magic. The crowd booed.

"They sure don't seem to like Jaden," Tristan commented. "I thought he was top of the class for dueling."

"It's not that," Mahad said, scanning the crowd. "They just want Dark Magician Girl to win. They're all staring at her."

Tristan looked through the crowd at the other duelist. "Is that Mana?"

"Spirit not Muto," Mahad answered. "But I'm sure that's Mana's duel disk." _**(3)**_

"Now, it's my turn," Jaden drew his card. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix into the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The red-and-green hero burst onto the scene. "And now, Flame Wingman, take out Lemon Magician Girl with Infernal Rage!"

"Uh-uh! Lemon's ability activates!" The blonde waved her finger as she spoke. "Since you attacked her, Lemon can call on her friend to help her out!" Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) materialized onto the field, prompting the crowd to cheer again. "And your Wingman's attack points are cut in half!"

"Luckily I have Mirror Gate!" Jaden revealed his face-down card. "For this turn, our monsters switch!" The monsters switched sides, and Dark Magician Girl destroyed the Flame Wingman. Dark Magician Girl's LifePoints dropped to 3050. Her spellcaster returned to her field. "I'll end my turn by switching Bubbleman into defense mode and throwing down a face-down."

"Then it's my turn again!" Dark Magician Girl drew. "And I play magic Formula to raise the strength of my Dark Magician Girl by 700!" A spell tome appeared in the hand of the spellcaster on the field. "Go, Dark Magician Girl! Trounce that Bubbleman with Dark Burning Attack!"

"Not so fast! Go, Draining Shield!" A barrier materialized in front of Jaden and Bubbleman, absorbing Dark Magician Girl's attack and raising Jaden's LifePoints to 6700.

"I still have Apple and Lemon. Apple, take out Bubbleman!" The red-dressed magician fired her magic at the blue hero, shattering his hologram. "And there's more," she winked. "Lemon's free to attack you directly." Jaden's LifePoints fell to 5900.

"Then it's my go!" Jaden drew. "First I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I'll activate the spell Fusion Sage to add Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Sparkman into the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Sparks flashed across the gold and purple armor of the hero. "And when Thunder Giant is summoned, he can destroy one monster whose original attack points are less than his own. Go Static Blast!" The Hero fired lightning at the Dark Magician Girl, destroying her.

"Boo!" the crowd turned on Jaden.

"Well, since Magic Formula was destroyed, I gain 1000 LifePoints! Thank you very much!" Dark Magician Girl's LifePoints rose to 4050.

"You'll need them, because I'm not holding back on you, Mana," Jaden grinned. "I know if I don't, you'll hold it over me forever. No matter what your fans say. And to continue my move, Thunder Giant will take out Apple Magician Girl! Go, Voltic Thunder!"

"Try again," Dark Magician Girl winked. "I discard Kiwi Magician Girl to use her effect and boost my monsters by 300 points for every Magician Girl on the field and in the graveyard. And there are now five! Thank you, Kiwi!" Lemon and Apple crossed their staffs; transparent images of Berry, Kiwi, and Dark Magician Girl appeared behind them. Apple's attack points rose to 3200. She fired red magic at the hero, destroying him. Jaden's LifePoints fell to 5100.

"Then I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"And it's back to Mana!" Syrus cheered.

"Your apprentice is pretty good, but I shouldn't expect anything less from you or her," Tristan commented. "I recognize a lot of those cards of Mana's deck."

"Their decks are very similar," Mahad said. "The Magician Girls are the Kas of her own apprentices during Seto's reign." _**(4)**_

"Okay, Jaden," Dark Magician Girl drew. "Say hello to the sweetest member of my group: Chocolate Magician Girl (1600/1000)!" A girl with long, light blue hair in a dark blue tube top and mini skirt twirled her wand at Jaden. "And I'll use Chocolate's effect to discard a spellcaster to draw a card!" She grinned and sent a wave to the crowd. "Time to battle! Go, Apple! Attack him directly!" Jaden's LifePoints fell to 3600.

"I activate my trap! Cross Heart! Now Apple joins my side of the field," Jaden grinned as the brunette twirled around and pointed her wand at the other spellcasters.

"Aw," Dark Magician Girl pouted. "I end my turn."

"Here goes something!" Jaden drew. He smirked. "Part of me has wanted to do this for a while, so I'm going for it. I play Monster Reborn to resurrect your Dark Magician Girl!" The blonde spellcaster appeared opposite her original mistress. The crowd booed his move. "And since I can't attack without triggering the Magician Girls' effects, I'll end my turn there."

"Jaden's got guts," Tristan said. "Almost like the time Joey took Kaiba's Blue-Eyes in their duel. Though I doubt Dark Magician Girl is going to go berserk on him like Kaiba did."

"Not if she wants to keep her adoring crowd," Mahad answered.

"You apparently aren't familiar with how high school boys think," Tristan eyed the crowd. "Take it from someone who was once one. As long as she's in that outfit and they think they have a chance, they're going to keep cheering for her and giving her attention no matter what she does."

Mahad raised an eyebrow at his words. "Should you be more concerned then?"

"I don't know what your apprentice is capable of, but Joey and I taught the kids how to defend themselves outside the dueling arena. Call it personal experience dealing with jerks. My point is Mana knows how to keep people like that at bay."

"Add magic to the mix, and I would feel sorry for the poor guy," Mahad added.

"My sister-in-law would probably laugh at them," Tristan chuckled. "Mai was always very good at getting her way back when we met."

Mahad closed his eyes, trying to remember the woman Tristan spoke of. An image passed through his mind. Kneeling defensively on an arena, staring down the Harpie Lady and her Pet Dragon. Commanding his foes was a woman with thick blonde hair and dressed in purple and white. Her violet eyes narrowed in irritation at Yugi and His Highness. His mind clouded, and he fired his magic at the Harpie Lady. A mirror rose up, reflecting his attack back at him. The Pet Dragon roared, and Mahad was engulfed in fire.

"You okay?" Tristan nudged the Duel Spirit.

"I'm all right," Mahad assured him. "I remember Mai Valentine. She was not happy when she dueled His Highness and Yugi at the Duelist Kingdom."

"Not at the time, but Yuge was really off his game then," Tristan said.

"That he was," Mahad smiled, remembering the duel.

"Well it looks like this duel has come to an impasse," Tristan pointed to the duel. Dark Magician Girl used Chocolate's ability to discard a card and draw. "Jaden can't attack without the Magician Girls cutting his power in half, but they aren't strong enough to get past the two he took."

Mahad tensed. _Did she just discard me to use Chocolate's effect?_ He caught the blonde duelist's eye. She gave him a sheepish grin. _Yes she did. What am I going to do with her?_ "Yes. The next few moves may decide the outcome of this duel."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana knocked on Chancellor Sheppard's door. "Come in," he called. They walked in. "Ah, Dark Magician Girl. What can I do for you?"

"Very funny, sir," Mana rolled her blue-green eyes. "I wanted to ask about a roommate for next year."

"There'd have to be another girl in Slifer for that," Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Unless you've convinced someone to move down with you?"

"Actually it was her idea," Mana gestured to Joan still standing in the doorway. "Joan, get in here."

"Hello, sir," Joan gave a polite bow to the Chancellor, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Realizing that Joan wasn't going to say much more, Mana stepped in. "Joan's starting here next term, and we were hoping she could move in with me and be a Slifer."

"Let me see," Sheppard typed on his computer. "You'll still have to pass your duel."

"I'm not a duelist," Joan spoke up, eyes still on the ground. "I'm in for game and technology development."

"Okay," the chancellor typed more. "Joan Taylor?" She nodded. "Yes. Here you are. I will put you in to room with Mana Gardner." _**(5)**_

"Thank you, sir," Joan bowed again.

"By the way, Miss Taylor, what brings you to the Academy today?" Sheppard asked.

"I came with my dad," she answered, glancing up before looking back down.

"Oh, you're Tristan's daughter," Sheppard said. "I should have connected the names. He said he was coming to do maintenance today.

"Yeah, we ditched him at his booth," Mana grinned. "Some students may have some harsh instructions from him when he's finished."

"Sound like a typical maintenance day," Sheppard sighed. "Some students never seem to learn how to take proper care of their duel disks."

Mana's PDA rang. _There's no other DMG. Please come_. She sighed. "Sorry to cut this short, Chancellor," she apologized. "My dorm-mates need me for Slifer's costume duel."

"Ah, yes, I saw Dark Magician Girl on the flyers for it," Sheppard chuckled. "Good luck in the duel."

"Thank you, sir," Mana bowed and left the office, Joan close behind her.

"So you are going to duel?" Joan asked as they ran back toward the Slifer dorm.

"Yeah, I did promise Syrus," the blonde cosplayer answered. She stopped, spotting someone familiar. "Hey! Black Luster Soldier!" she called to him.

Atem's spirit partner turned to them. "Hello, Mana," he said. "And friend."

"How's the search for Professor Banner going?" Mana asked.

"I haven't had any luck," the Duel Spirit answered. "And I haven't seen Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl today yet."

"Well that's not like them," Mana said, tapping a finger on her chin as she thought.

"Mana?" Joan looked between the girl and the warrior, lost as to what they were discussing.

"Long story, Joan," Mana brushed past the dilemma of her friend being out of the loop. "I'm not entirely sure where to start. Let's just say someone we know has disappeared—probably hiding out from us—and we're trying to find him. This is Atem's partner, like the Dark Magicians are mine."

"You guys always did like those guys," she sighed.

"Anyway, have you seen Atem?" Mana asked.

"Not since we split up this morning," the warrior answered. "He said he was going to look for you."

"Mana, don't we have to get going?" Joan pulled on the older girl. "You have to get to the costume duel."

"Shoot! Right, we have to go," Mana took off towards the dorm again, towing Joan behind her.

"Mana, will you slow down?" Joan begged.

The blonde finally complied when they neared the crowd surrounding the Slifer dorm.

"There are this many people waiting to see Dark Magician Girl duel?" Mana questioned.

"The duel already started," Joan panted. "There's your friend Jaden."

Mana followed Joan's line of sight. Jaden had his back to them, and Dark Magician Girl and Apple Magician Girl hovered on his field. _What the heck?_ Shifting to see better between the heads of the crowd. Opposite Jaden stood Dark Magician Girl, and she had Chocolate Magician Girl and Lemon Magician Girl on her field.

"It's my turn!" Jaden drew. He grimaced. "I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn. Your turn, Mana."

"Wish me luck, guys!" Dark Magician Girl waved to the crowd.

"Go, Mana!" the crowd cheered. "We love you!"

"And let's see how Mana deals with her monsters used against her," Syrus's voice rang over the crowd.

"Gee, some friends I have," Mana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the group. "They can't even tell that's not me."

"So you're not upset you're not going to duel?" Joan asked.

"Not really," Mana sighed. "I'm more annoyed my friends apparently don't know me from my spirit partner."

"Well, you two do look almost exactly alike," Joan looked between the identically dressed girls.

"I pass," Dark Magician looked over cards. "Go ahead, Jaden."

"I will," Jaden glanced at his card. "I play Mirage of Nightmare! On your standby phase, I draw until I have four cards in my hand, but on my standby phase, I discard the same number on my turn."

"That looks familiar," Mana said. "Come on, Joan; let's head up to the balcony."

"Why?"

"She's already dueling as me, so I can't be seen," she answered. Up there, I can watch from my room, and no one will see me."

"Okay." The girls slipped around the crowd and up to Mana's room.

"We should be good here," Mana said. "Now let's see if my doppelganger can kick Jaden's butt."

"It's my turn!" Dark Magician Girl sang as she drew.

"And Mirage's effect activates," Jaden drew his cards. "And now I'll play my face-down: Emergency Provisions. By destroying Mirage, I gain 1000 LifePoints." His score rose again, this time to 4600. The crowd booed.

"Are duels normally like this here?" Joan asked.

"No," Mana sighed. "I'm not that popular. They just like her, and they think I'm the one playing her. Only a handful of people know about my magic or even know she's real."

"I see."

"I'm afraid I still can't attack my friends, so I'll end my turn with a face-down," Dark Magician Girl sighed.

"You'll get him, Dark Magician Girl!"

"You can beat him, Mana!"

"We love you!"

Mana spotted Atem in the crowd. "There's Atem. I can't tell if he's annoyed at the crowd or my performance."

"Or he knows it's not you," Joan answered.

"Here goes something!" Jaden drew. "I play Miracle Fusion! This lets me uses the monsters in my graveyard in a fusion as long as I remove them from the game. And I know just which two to use. Go, Clayman and Burstinatrix! Combine and form the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500)!" The highly armored warrior knelt on the field. "And her superpower lets her to deal half her attack points to you as damage while she's in defense mode." Rampart Blaster fired at Dark Magician Girl, knocking her LifePoints down to 3050. "And I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

"You're nothing but a bully!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, picking on a girl!" another guy added.

"Gee, it's like these guys forget I've beaten Jaden before," Mana pursed her lips, annoyed by the fans.

"You have?" Joan turned to her.

"Yeah, I beat him once, and he's beaten me once. He's probably thinking of this as a tie-breaker."

"Oh, I hope that face-down isn't something scary," Dark Magician Girl pouted as she looked over her cards. "I know! I play Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card, I can get a monster back from my Graveyard. And I know just who to pick. Come on back, Kiwi!" She added the green-clad magician back to her hand. "And I'll go ahead and use her effect. And since you have two Magician Girls on your side of the field, they help boost her effect to a total of 1800 extra points. Do your thing, Kiwi!" The spellcasters on her field glowed with power; transparent versions of Kiwi, Berry, Apple, and Dark Magician Girl appeared behind the two on the field. "Chocolate, take out my doppelganger!" The blue-haired spellcaster eliminated her mentor, dropping Jaden's LifePoints to 3500. "And take out Apple for me, Lemon!" The blonde destroyed the brunette. Jaden's LifePoints fell to 2600. "And to finish my move, since Apple was sent to the graveyard, I get three different Magician Girls back to my hand." She held up the cards for Berry, Kiwi, and Dark Magician Girl. "Your turn."

"We're behind you! Take him down!" the crowd cheered.

"Man, that Kiwi is brutal," Jaden smirked as he drew. "I use Rampart Blaster's effect to attack you directly!" The defensive warrior fired her weapon again, knocking Dark Magician Girl down to 2050 LifePoints. "And then I'll set a card and pass it back to you."

"Thanks, Jaden, but this duel is mine," Dark Magician Girl winked at the crowd. "I summon Berry in attack mode. And then I'll play this: Magical Dimension!" She held up the card for everyone to see. "Since I have a spellcaster on my field, I can sacrifice one monster to summon a spellcaster from my hand. And I know just who to bring out. Come on out, Dark Magician Girl!" Berry vanished inside the spell's sarcophagus, and Dark Magician Girl emerged from it. "And Magical Dimension's second effect lets me destroy a monster on the field. Take out that Rampart Blaster!" The sarcophagus blasted the hero with its magic before vanishing.

"Then that's it," Syrus announced. "Mana's going to win."

"This is it, Jaden," the blonde duelist called out. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Jaden with Dark Burning attack!"

"I play my spell: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden revealed one of his face-downs. "This lets me summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The winged furball materialized on Jaden's field.

"Then I'll just finish you off next turn," Dark Magician Girl didn't let the creature faze her. "Destroy that Kuriboh!"

"I play my other spell: Transcendent Wings!" Jaden countered. "This boosts Kuriboh's level all the way to LV10!" The wings on the furball grew larger and more majestic; it radiated power."

"Aw, you got me good," Dark Magician Girl stuck her tongue out at her opponent.

"Boo!" the crowd yelled. "Don't do it!"

"Sorry, but I play to win. You should know that, Mana," Jaden continued his combo. "Just like you should know Kuriboh's ability. By sacrificing him, I can destroy all your monsters and deal their attacks points as damage to you!" The field exploded in a shower of light. Dark Magician Girl's LifePoints dropped to zero.

"Nooooo!" the crowd cried.

"Oh, don't be so gloomy," Dark Magician Girl told them. "Can win them all, right? Besides, in a way, I won because I got to know how many fans I really have here!" She gave her biggest wave yet, sending the crowd into another uproar. "That was a really fun match! Thanks, Jaden!"

"Sure thing, Mana," Jaden grinned.

"And thank you guys too!" she called to the crowd.

"You go, Dark Magician Girl!" they yelled. "We love you, Mana!" She basked in their adoration.

"I had no idea she was this good at playing the crowd," Mana commented. "Maybe I should have her impersonate me more often. Or at least get her to go to class for me."

"So, what now?" Joan asked.

"We wait until the crowd dies down, and then we rejoin the festival," the blonde answered. "Or at least that's what I have to do. You can go if you want."

"I'll stay with you," the brunette answered. "The only other people here I'd know are Atem and Dad. And I don't want to navigate that crowd looking for them."

"Okay. How about we check out the sweet-bun booth when we're finished?"

"Deal."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Boy, it's not easy being the bad guy," Jaden rubbed his head as he watched the crowd adore his opponent.

"Aw, sometimes girls like the bad guys," Alexis walked up behind him, followed by Atem, Zane, and Bastion. "I mean, so I've heard," she quickly added.

"Oh right," Jaden grinned at her. "Yeah, of course."

Atem watched their interaction closely. _I think Mana is right. Those two do like each other, but neither is going to admit it any time soon._ "Now the only question is how Mana's going to ditch the crowd," Atem said, eyeing his sister's spirit partner.

"I think she already did," Jaden pointed up to the balcony where her door stood open. Joan stood on the balcony, and Dark Magician Girl stood just inside the door. "I had a feeling it wasn't really her, but I wasn't sure until I saw her up there. So what's Dark Magician Girl doing here?"

"Long story," Atem answered. "But for now, I say we just enjoy the rest of Spirit Day. There's not much else we can do at the moment."

"Agreed."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Dad, you should try one of these," Joan held up one of the sweet buns she'd gotten at a food stall. "They're really good. And one for you too, Mahad." She handed one to the purple-robed spellcaster. After being chased by several fans, Dark Magician had decided he was safer with the Taylors. Dark Magician Girl was running around enjoying all the sights she could, still having people convinced she was Mana. The real Mana had been dragged off by Jaden to go mess with their friend Chazz, and Atem had left with his friend Zane.

"Sure," Tristan took his offered treat and chomped down on it, finally reaching the end of duel disks he had to fix. "Oh, yeah, these are delicious."

Dark Magician bit into his own. "I'll admit, they are good," he said.

"You want to get some to take home?" Tristan asked. "I bet Max and Joey'll like them."

"Okay, I'll go get more," Joan pulled her headphones on and walked back toward the stalls. The familiar music of her favorite web series, _RWBY_ , filled her ears. With the music blaring, she couldn't hear anyone else around her, which decreased the amount of awkward encounters she could have. Joan was never good at whether or not people meant to get her attention or someone else's, so by not hearing passing comments, she could avoid mistaking social cues directed at someone else. She never knew what to say to people anyway. At least when she started next year, she'd have Mana to help her. And if Max ended up in Slifer, she'd have him too. Max always looked out for her. But looking on the bright side, she was going to really get to learn how build and program duel disks instead of experimenting on her own. Tristan could teach her how to work with the current ones, but he couldn't build new stuff. And Kaiba guarded plans for the new versions as closely as his own deck.

She spotted a blue-haired boy in a red blazer. What was his name? Right, Syrus. Joan bit her lip. Should she go talk to him? What would they even talk about? All Joan knew about him was that he was Jaden's roommate and Mana's friend. And, according to her, cool. There was a good chance she would see more of him next year if he hung out with Mana as much as her friend implied.

Syrus saw something and took off. Following his trajectory, Joan recognized the blonde hair and blue dress of the Dark Magician Girl. _Mana or the spirit?_ She trailed behind, trying to determine which girl the blonde was. She slid her headphones down to her neck. "Hey," Syrus greeted the girl.

"Hi, Syrus," she turned emerald eyes to the boy. _That's the Duel Spirit._ "Are you having fun?"

"Y-yes," he stammered. "I-I wanted to thank you for doing the costume duel. I know you didn't really want to, but you were amazing."

"Oh, Syrus, I had so much fun," Dark Magician Girl told him. "Much more than I imagined. I should be thanking you."

"It was nothing," Syrus blushed. "Besides, Mana, you were the star of the show."

"I wouldn't have had a show if you hadn't done all the planning," Dark Magician Girl assured him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't sell yourself short all the time."

Syrus turned even redder. Before he could say anything, a commotion drew their attention away. Three girls stood dressed as armored birds. "Yeah, check us out!" the one with black hair pulled into a ponytail yelled. "Harpie Lady Sisters in the house!"

"But no pictures," the redhead added. "Lexi won't allow it!"

"You wouldn't either if you had a big bro like mine," the one with pink hair said.

Joan turned back to Syrus, but Dark Magician Girl was gone. "Mana?" he looked around trying to spot the blonde.

 _Was that a magic trick, or is she just good at sneaking around?_ Joan shrugged her shoulders and continued her way to the food stalls. Buying as much as she could (since she knew her uncle and cousin would eat an entire bag themselves when she got home), she strolled back to her dad's booth.

Mana, Atem, and their spirit partners were there when she returned. "Perfect timing, honey," Tristan held up a camera. "Get in here. I promised Tea I'd get pictures while I was here." Mana and Atem pulled Joan in between them; Tristan snapped few pictures.

"Now you guys get in here," Mana called to the Duel Spirits. Dark Magician Girl grinned and pulled Dark Magician into the group. Mana pulled Black Luster Soldier in. Squished between the identically dressed girls, Joan smiled for Tristan's next shot.

"That should do it," Tristan set the camera down. "Did you guys have fun today?"

"So much fun!" the blonde twins said.

"We didn't find Professor Banner," Dark Magician pointed out.

"You did what you could," Mana brushed it off.

"I didn't hate it," Black Luster Soldier said from the edge of the group.

Atem rolled his eye. "You and Mahad could both do with a little more fun," he told his partner.

"It was an eye-opener," Joan said. "I think I'm going to like it here next year.

"And it'll be even more fun than today," Mana hugged her, making a promise Joan was sure she'd keep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mahad sighed as he returned to the afterlife, swapping his purple hair and clothes for that of his native garb and looks. He would have preferred to track down Professor Banner like the Mutos had asked, but he couldn't deny the enjoyment he did have. After hiding out at the Taylor's booth, he started swapping stories with Tristan about his Highness. Mahad may not have been allowed to talk about what His Highness was currently up to, but he could share what happened when they were among the living. On Tristan's end, he got to hear about His Highness as the spirit Yami.

Speaking of His Highness, Mahad ventured through the afterlife's version of the Pharaoh's palace as the sun began to set. He knew exactly where to find his two closest friends. In the garden, under the same tree Mahad had been bitten by a snake millennia ago, two figures sat nestled against each other.

They looked up at him as he approached. "There you are, Mahad," Pharaoh Atem greeted him. "How was Spirit Day?"

"It was interesting," he answered.

"Did you have fun?" Mana asked. Despite having lived for years after His Highness and Mahad, Mana maintained her afterlife appearance as what she was when the three of them were alive. It was a plus of being a spirit—spirits can look like however they viewed themselves. And Mana held onto the version of her that was the Pharaoh's betrothed. _**(6)**_

"I got chased by fans for a good chunk of it," Mahad narrowed his eyes at the amused expression on his friends' faces.

"Let me guess. A picture with the Dark Magician?" Atem grinned.

"If only," the former priest sighed. "And your Ka ditched me early on," he glared at the brunette.

"As long as she had fun too," Mana's grin matched her love's.

"I did run into your friend Tristan," Mahad said.

"I see," Atem gazed at the sky. "How was he? At least, tell me what you can."

"He's happy," Mahad answered, "but he misses you. They all miss you."

Atem sighed. "I still miss them too. Was that all you talked about?"

"No," Mahad smirked. "We exchanged stories about when you were alive. Apparently Yami had an awkward date with Tea?"

Atem groaned. "I had no idea Yugi had that planned! And he just switched with me in the middle of the plaza! I thought we had someone to duel!"

Mahad grinned. "I also told him about the time you and Mana got yourselves covered in honey while trying to prank me." Atem groaned again. Mana burst out laughing.

"You know we love you, Mahad," Mana kept chuckling. "And how are the Muto siblings?"

"The scary thing about them," Mahad answered, "is that they are exactly like you two were when you were that age."

"Then it's probably a good thing you're watching out for them," Mana said.

Mahad gazed the brilliant colors of the sunset. For the first time in what felt like millennia, he completely agreed with his former apprentice.

 _ **1\. I have cosplayed as the Dark Magician Girl, and that hat is next to impossible to get to stay in place. I have yet to figure out how to make it stay on. Those who do cosplay will probably know similar struggles.**_

 _ **2\. It wasn't until I started writing this that I had to consider Mahad's situation. We clearly see him when the Pharaoh crosses over, but he is the Dark Magician. So I hope this makes sense in what the Dark Magicians are. And I think that any of the Pharaoh's friends would hold onto the desire to talk to him again. I won't say more on my thoughts on this because they tie-in to Dark Side of Dimensions and I want to avoid spoilers to that in these notes. Though I do hope you guys go watch the movies; it's great.**_

 _ **3\. Anyone else wonder where Dark Magician Girl got an Academy duel disk in the show?**_

 _ **4\. Since Mana survived the battle with Zorc and inherited the Ring, I assume she took on her own apprentices.**_

 _ **5\. Mana's enrollment still has Gardner on it even though everyone knows she's a Muto.**_

 _ **6\. Priestess Mana lived to see Abidos born, so she lived a long life, but she always loved the Pharaoh. And it's the afterlife. I don't expect spirits to be bound by physical age there.**_

 **Thank you for reading! Like I implied in the disclaimer, I think Jaden's duel with Dark Magician Girl in the anime was lame. I didn't have a problem with Jaden winning, but it was a five-turn duel. Jaden only had two turns. So I really hope this rewrite of the duel makes sense and that you guys like it. I also hope you like the dynamic I explored with Mahad. This was kind of an example of characters writing themselves.**

 **On another note, you got to meet my OC Joan... except she's not an OC. *grins* Yep, Joan is an existing character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. The question for you guys is who. This isn't a grab for reviews, this is just meant to be a little bit of fun. If anyone manages to guess who she is before I reveal it (because I'm not going to change her identity), I will write them a one-shot. If you'd rather not review, send me a PM. Just make it so I can contact you if you're correct and keep the request to something that can be rated T or lower. And before everyone starts guessing St. Joan/Guardian Angel Joan, no, she's not a Duel Spirit. She is named for the St. Joan card. Clue: look closely at Tristan Taylor and see what similarities he shares with another character.**


	17. Duels in Alchemy

_**I'm sorry this is so late. It's been a combination of real life, laziness, and a bit of writer's block. But this is a really long chapter (not my longest but it's up there), so I hope that makes up for it.**_

 _ **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Professor Banner's role in the Abandoned Dorm incident would have been explained.**_

Chapter Seventeen: Duels in Alchemy

"Mana, wake up!" Someone pounded on her door. She groaned and pulled her covers over her head. The pounding continued.

"Mana, we've already missed breakfast! If we go now, we might get lucky and still have something!" another voice yelled.

Accepting that they weren't going to go away, Mana rolled out of bed pulled out her uniform. "All right! Just give me a minute!" she yelled at them, quickly getting dressed. She opened the door to see her three friends standing there. "What?" she asked when they seemed at a loss for words.

"Your hair," Syrus pointed to her head.

Mana pulled a blonde lock over her shoulder and groaned. She forgot to undo the spell on her hair before she went to bed last night. "I'll deal with it later. At least after we eat."

The Slifer cafeteria was practically deserted when the foursome made it there; luckily their trays were in there spots when they arrived.

"Phew, there's some left," Jaden sighed and took his seat.

"Let's dig in," Syrus said.

Mana scooped up a bite of her portion when she realized her friends' trays were empty. "There's not much to dig into," Jaden commented.

"Someone's cleared of our trays," Syrus flipped his empty bowl over.

"What kind of selfish slime would do that?" Chumley asked.

Spotting Chazz sitting in the corner, Mana pointed to him. He smirked as he finished off the contents of his tray. The four dressed in red march over to his spot, glaring at him. "You snooze you lose," Chazz smirked.

"That's it!" Syrus slammed his hands on the table. "Give us back our food or I'm telling!"

"I would give it back, only I ate it all," Chazz countered. "And it was good." He drew out the last word as he mocked them.

 _So why'd he leave mine alone?_ "Chazz, do you know why the most powerful magician in Egypt had to have the calmest demeanor?" Mana leaned into his face as she spoke, keeping her voice icily calm. "Because those who ever truly angered him were seldom seen again. And if he had a short temper, the Pharaoh would run out of servants in a month. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"I left your food alone, didn't I?" Chazz eyed her expression.

"But that was the thing about the court magician. If something happened to him, he didn't care. If someone did something, say, to his apprentice or a fellow Priest or even his Pharaoh, then that person was done for." She gave her most knowing smile, the one that had Atem checking doorways for buckets and corners for other surprises. "Just because Professor Banner's not here doesn't mean we can't extract some justice on our own."

"Whatever," Chazz got up and left. "Remind me never to get into a prank battle with you."

"Of course not," Mana grinned. "I always win."

"You gotta show us how you did that." Jaden said.

"Seriously," Syrus said.

"Years of practice," Mana's grin widened. "I'm sure Joan and Max will tell you plenty when they come next year."

"So Joan will be your roommate?" Syrus confirmed.

"Yep, and I guarantee by break half the room will be set up as a mechanic's shop," Mana said. "Joan's always trying to build or tinker with something, and I'm sure you guys will hear her music blaring through the walls while she works. Though if your duel disk breaks down, she can fix it no problem."

"That must be handy," Chumley said.

"Yeah, especially when we don't want to get busted by Uncle Tristan. He takes fixing the equipment very seriously. Of course, it's kind of his job."

"What about your friend Max?" Syrus asked. "You said he was coming to."

"Yep, he's Joan's cousin and a complete goofball," Mana laughed. "Which reminds me: I need to stock up on ammo for next year."

"Ammo?" Jaden repeated.

"Yeah, Max has a tendency to tell bad jokes and make puns," Mana rolled her eyes. "I usually throw something at him when he does it, but like Uncle Joey, he never seems to learn. I also run out of things to throw pretty quickly. If he ends up in Slifer too, we'll have a real party."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana sighed and ran a hand through her now-brown hair as everyone sat around awkwardly for what was supposed to be Professor Banner's class. "It's probably a good thing Uncle Seto doesn't know he's missing," she said, laying her head on the table. "If he did, I doubt Professor Banner would have a job next year. I just hope he's all right." A glance to her left showed Jaden was just as depressed about their dorm head's disappearance.

"It'll be okay," Syrus assured them.

"Yeah, totally," Chumley agreed. "Chancellor Sheppard's got a whole crew of people out looking for Professor Banner. They'll find him."

"It's just a matter of time," Syrus finished.

"And on the bright side, at least we get a break from class," Chumley grinned.

"I think you spoke too soon," Mana said as Dr. Crowler walked into the room.

"Good morning students," Crowler greeted them. "Guess what? Due to Professor Banner's absence, I will be your substitute teacher for the day. Aren't you lucky? 'Cause I'm certainly not. It was supposed to be my day off!" He slammed his books on the desk.

"We love you too, Dr. Crowler," Mana muttered. She'd take Banner's class over his any day.

"Let's see here," Crowler put a symbol up on the display and began flipping through one of the books. "The Mark of Amnael… yes, it looks like that's where Professor Banner left off. More Duel Alchemy nonsense I'm sure. Well according to these tomes, the basics of this are…" Crowler began to lose his understanding of what the book said. "That doesn't make any sense… I don't even know how to pronounce that word." He slammed the book shut. "What gibberish! This makes no sense and he's _teaching_ you it? Perhaps it's a good thing he's missing! After all, he's polluting your young minds with twaddle! It's grade A academic tripe! Pure rubbish!"

Mana felt her temper rise, but before she could stand and tell Crowler off, a hand on her shoulder kept her in her seat. Syrus held her down as Jaden laughed at the professor's reaction to the alchemy material. She forced herself to calm down and let the class continue.

Ignoring the chatter of the students, Crowler moved onto a lab experiment, shaping a piece of metal into some kind of swirl before dunking it in a solution. The room shone with red light before the experiment blew up in Crowler's face. "What gobbledygook Duel Alchemy is!" he yelled. "What pure drivel!"

Syrus held Mana down again as Crowler continued to rant. "I sure wish Professor Banner would show up soon," Jaden sighed.

"Of course, Banner usually blew himself up too," Syrus commented.

"Heads up guys," Chumley warned them. Mana saw Crowler glaring at them

"Slifer-Slackers!" he yelled at them. "Chancellor Sheppard would like a word."

"Us?" Jaden and Mana stood up.

"Yes, and the rest of the gang," Crowler pointed out Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis too. "Report to him at once."

Mana sighed and followed the group to Sheppard's office. Atem and Zane were already there when they arrived. "I didn't do it," Mana raised her hands in defense when she saw her brother.

"Whenever you say that, I get the urge to throw you under the bus no matter what the situation is," Atem rolled his eyes. "If you did do it, why would all of us be summoned here?"

"I don't know," Mana crossed her arms. "I just don't like being called into the chancellor's office. I feel like I'm being busted."

"Because you usually _are_ busted," Atem pointed out.

"Let's just get this over with," Mana opened the door to the chancellor's office, leading the group inside.

"I'm sorry to call you all out of class," Sheppard told them as they all stood around his desk. "But I'm afraid I have bad news. It seems Professor Banner is still lost."

"What do you mean still lost?" Jaden asked.

"Still lost," Mana counted out two fingers. "Which word didn't you understand?"

"But he couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" Jaden insisted. "Could he?"

"Who knows?" Sheppard answered. "The bottom line is we've looked everywhere and can't find him."

"And there's no log of him leaving the island," Crowler added.

"Then there's only one explanation," Chazz said. "Banner got sucked into the shadows."

"Don't say that!" Alexis chastised him.

"It doesn't make sense for a Shadow Rider to target him," Atem said. "Professor Banner doesn't have a Spirit Key. But…" he hesitated. Mana guessed he was debating telling Chancellor Sheppard about their suspicions. They didn't have any proof.

"Chancellor, could it be possible Professor Banner is working with the Shadow Riders?" Mana asked, deciding to just go for it.

"That is a serious accusation," Sheppard said. "What makes you believe it?"

"He called Atticus and several of the other students to the Abandoned Dorm the night they went missing," Atem said.

"And he hired a detective to help us, but that guy turned out to be a Shadow Rider trying to steal our Keys," Mana added. "I know it's circumstantial, and I do hope we're wrong, but…"

"It is concerning," Sheppard answered.

"The Shadow Riders definitely have something to do with this," Jaden said. "But what?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Bastion, Alexis, and Zane headed to their own dorm when they finished with Chancellor Sheppard. Syrus and Chumley quickly caught up to the Mutos, Jaden, and Chazz. Jaden and Chazz were eager to go find Professor Banner, albeit for different reasons. Jaden wanted to help their professor no matter the situation; Chazz wanted to save the day by finding him. Mana looked to her brother, and they both rolled their eyes at the same time before Chazz led the group to Banner's room at Slifer.

"I'm not finding anything," Atem searched Banner's desk.

"Yeah, there are no clues here," Syrus said, inspecting the dresser.

"You think he'd leave a note or something," Jaden searched the bookcase.

"I'm wondering why he left the door unlocked," Mana mused, searching with Chumley underneath the side table.

"Check this out," Chumley held up a slip of paper. Mana leaned over his shoulder to read it.

"It's Banner's handwriting," Jaden reasoned. "Something… tree?"

"It must be code," Chazz assumed.

"Try his handwriting sucks," Mana shot him down. "No wonder all his handouts in class were typed."

"It's probably some kind of alchemic equation," Atem took the slip. "But even with three years of taking his classes, I can't make heads or tails of it. It would help if I could actually read it though."

"We really need to get Professor Banner to use his PDA for notes like this," Mana chimed in.

"Let's keep looking," Chazz said.

Mana grew more impatient with the lack of anything to go on the more they searched, though her friends found an assortment of clues indicating Banner needed to clean more. They finally caught a break when Syrus found a map tucked in a corner on a back shelf. "Check this out," he said, unrolling it for them see.

"Of course!" Chazz shoved the shorter Slifer aside. "This explains it all!"

"Circle back so we can all board your train of thought, Chazz," Atem told him. Mana could tell he was beginning to grow exasperated with the black-haired student's plan.

"It's the Mark of Amnael," Chazz pointed to a marking on the map.

"Now I really wish Dr. Crowler had given us a proper lesson on it," Mana said. "I doubt his explosion's going to help us now."

"Let's head there and see what we find," Atem said. The Slifers nodded, and the resident Key Guardians went to grab their duel disks.

"Okay, follow me, guys!" Jaden commanded when they were ready.

"Follow you?" Chazz scoffed. "I'm the one who figured this whole thing out. So you guys follow me, if you can keep up."

"I don't really care who we follow," Atem silenced them. "All that matters is we get there, and we figure out what's going on with Professor Banner. And don't let your guard down, no matter what."

Acknowledging the wisdom of the Obelisk senior, the Slifers followed him into the forest, spreading out in their search for the wayward professor. Part of Mana wondered if they might run into Wheeler and his family during their search. She chuckled at the thought.

"SNAKE!"

Syrus and Chumley ran back to the rest of the group. Just as they managed to sputter out exactly what they saw, snakes from the above trees rained down on them. Mana screamed and grabbed Atem, holding him tighter with each slither the snakes made across her skin. Jaden became the quick thinker, brushing them all off the group and chasing them away before any human was bitten or any snake was crushed.

"Mana… I can't… breathe…" Atem eked out the words against his sister's death grip.

"Sorry!" Mana let him go, panting to calm herself down. Atem sighed as he caught his breath.

The group decided to take a breather after their scare. Sitting in a circle on the forest floor, they reminisced some of their time with Professor Banner, even if he was odd at times, like offering expired milk to Syrus or pawning his carrots off on Chazz in exchange for Chazz's dessert. "Professor Banner has always looked out for the students, no matter what dorm they lived in," Atem said, looking back on his time at the Academy. "One of the most memorable times I had with him was when I was a freshman. Atticus had changed all of his displays for class into _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pictures. Professor Banner didn't even acknowledge they were different. He just continued with his lecture and pointed out the inaccuracies on the transmutation circles in the images. _**(1)**_ When class was done, he knew right away it was Atticus and he just told us that if we were going to mess with his displays, we should at least make them alchemically accurate. Definitely not the reaction Atticus was expecting."

"That sounds like Professor Banner," Mana giggled. "Is Atticus why you keep warning me off trouble here?"

"Yes, for a number of reasons," Atem answered. "If Atticus wasn't pranking Dr. Crowler or Professor Banner, he was rigging the sound system with his favorite music or trying to set me and Zane up on blind dates. Me more so than Zane."

The underclassman laughed at his words. "I _really_ hope we're wrong about Professor Banner being a Shadow Rider," Mana said. "I don't want to think someone as nice as him is out to destroy the world."

"Just because he has two sides doesn't make him a bad person," Jaden said. "And when we find him, we'll get to the bottom of what's been going on."

"And we should probably get back to it," Syrus suggested.

"Seriously, guys," Chazz said, taking command again. "Break time's over!"

"Let's go and find Banner," the other male Slifers said at the same time.

A cat's growl echoed through the clearing. "Pharaoh?" the group questioned, following the sound. There was no sign of the beige and brown cat. The sound repeated itself.

"He's close," Chazz said. "Let's spread out."

Nodding, each member took off in a different direction. "Here, Pharaoh!" Mana called to the cat. "Here, kitty-kitty! If you come out, I'll give you some nice warm milk!"

"Mana," Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician appeared beside her.

"There is something dark lurking in this forest," Dark Magician warned. "Be on your guard."

"And here I was just telling myself I was being paranoid," Mana summoned her wand. She glanced at the sky; the sun was just disappearing under the horizon, darkening the forest. "We have to find Pharaoh and Professor Banner."

"And we will," Dark Magician Girl promised her. "We just have to keep looking."

Mana nodded and ventured farther into the forest, her wand held ready for any more surprises. Any snakes that tried to crawl on her would regret the day they slithered out of the earth. She would see to that.

"Mana, someone's here!" Dark Magician Girl cried out, causing the brunette to whip around and point her wand at the newcomer.

The stranger said nothing in the face of Mana's wand, sending a shiver of fear through her. His entire appearance was masked—a dark beige hooded cloak covering his body and black mask obscuring his face. "Who are you?" Mana demanded.

"I am Amnael," the stranger answered.

"You're the seventh Shadow Rider," Mana accused. _His voice sounds familiar. But where have I heard it?_

"Yes, I am," Amnael said. "But more than your Key, I desire to see if you have a true understanding of alchemy. A combination of science and magic."

"Good-ish on the magic, not so much on science," she answered.

Amnael strapped on a duel disk. "We shall see."

"I won't lose to a Shadow Rider," Mana set aside her wand and readied her own duel disk. _I'm counting on you guys,_ she silently called to the Dark Magicians.

"We're here for you," they said.

"Ladies first!" Mana drew her card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!" Her brown-robed magician brandished his staff at Amnael. "And I'll lay two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then it is my turn," Amnael said. "I activate the spell card Chaos Distill." A steaming alchemic crucible appeared behind him. "Due to its effect, all my cards that would normally go to my graveyard this duel will instead be removed from play. Next I play Tin Spell Circle. When I have Chaos Distill on the field, this lets me transmute an Alchemy Beast: Aretos the Tin (500/500)." Liquid metal rose out of the Distill and shaped itself into a metallic eagle.

"By playing those spells, you just gave my Skilled Dark Magician two Spell Counters," Mana said as the charms on Skilled Dark's shoulders lit up.

"It matters not," Amnael continued his move. "I activate the spell Lead Compass. Like Tin Spell Circe, this gives me the materials to transmute another Alchemy Beast—Leon the Lead (500/500)." Dark grey metal shaped itself into a lion. It roared as it joined the eagle.

"And I get a third Spell Counter." The charm on Skilled Dark Magician's chest lit up.

"I play another alchemy spell: Steel Lamp. This lets me transmute Alchemy Beast — Salamandra the Steel (500/500)." A shimmering metal morphed itself into a dragon to complete his trio. "As I have proven, my Alchemy Beasts cannot be summoned in the normal way, but they can attack you directly." All three monsters slashed at Mana, knocking her down to 2500 LifePoints. She gasped as she felt the claws of the monsters rip through her. _No doubts about it now. It's definitely a Shadow Game._ "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"You should have worried more about my magician," Mana said as she drew. "Because now that Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell Counters, I can sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck!" Skilled Dark Magician vanished from her field; in his place Dark Magician twirled his green staff before pointing it at Amnael. "And now that Mahad is on my field, I can play Bond Between Teacher and Student to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!" The blonde spellcaster joined her master.

"Your Egyptian priests won't help you," Amnael mocked her. "They couldn't save the Nameless Pharaoh. What makes you think they can save you?"

 _This guy knows about Pharaoh Atem?_ Mana bit back a sharp remark to her opponent. She couldn't let him get inside her head. The Dark Magicians had never failed her, and they weren't going to now. "That's what you think. Your beasts are no match for their magic, especially when I boost Dark Magician Girl's strength with Magic Formula!" The silver spell tome appeared in the blonde's hand, raising her attack strength by 700. "Go, Dark Magician, destroy Leon the Lead with Dark Magic Attack!"

"Predictable," Amnael activated his face-down card. "Element Absorber will negate the attacks from your monsters with the same attribute as a monster I remove from the game. And I'll remove Alchemy Beast — Moonface the Silver to stop all your dark attacks." Dark Magician's attack was redirect to the trap card and absorbed.

 _That's going to make things difficult. Most of my monsters are dark, and those Alchemy Beasts can just bypass my magicians. But why is he removing all of his cards from play?_ Mana gritted her teeth and ended her turn. "Make your move, Amnael."

"I shall," the hooded figure drew. "Go, my Alchemy Beasts! Attack her directly!"

"Not today!" Mana played her trap. "Negate Attack ends the battle phase. Better luck next time."

"A stalling tactic, nothing more," Amnael scoffed. "You will have to do better than that to beat me."

"I'm just getting started," Mana said. _Yes!_ She cheered when she saw her draw. "I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in attack mode, and I'll equip him with the Black Pendant. Normally this would only give him 500 attack points, but Maha Vailo's ability gives him another 500 for being equipped with a spell." The blue-robed spellcaster's attack points rose to 2550. "Maha Vailo, destroy Salamandra the Steel with Sacred Lightning!"

"Did you really think Element Absorber would only work on one attribute?" Amnael mocked her. "It will block all the elements if I remove one of their kind. I remove Alchemy Beast — Ouroboros the Bronze to activate the power of my Absorber!" Like Dark Magician's, Maha Vailo's attack was sucked into the trap, never to hit its mark.

 _Great. Light and dark are both blocked. Looks like I'll need the Magician Girls' help. They're the only other attribute monsters I have besides Gemini Elf and Buster Blader._ Mana weighed her options as she ended her turn.

"Then it's my turn," Amnael flipped over his card. "Go, my Alchemy Beasts. Show her your power."

"I still have another face-down: Mirror Force!" Mana played her other trap. _I really wanted to save that for something bigger, but I can't risk another 1500 points of damage._ "It destroys all your attack position monsters!" The three Alchemy Beasts were engulfed in their own attacks. Mana sighed in relief.

"You only push yourself closer to your demise," Amnael said, drawing his card. "You may have avoided this attack, but you're only digging yourself in deeper with your ignorance of the laws of alchemy."

"I don't care about the Law of Equivalent Exchange right now!" Mana snapped. "I care about protecting my Spirit Key and the world. Besides, you don't have much to sacrifice from what I can see. Your Elemental Absorber is the only thing protecting you at the moment."

"But even as a Magician, you must know there is always a price to pay for using magic," Amnael continued. "You give up strength, energy, and sometimes more to cast a spell. With Alchemy, one thing is broken down to create something else. A price is paid."

"Just take your turn already," Mana was growing really annoyed with her opponent.

"My alchemic formula needs more time before it is ready, so I'll just pass this turn."

"Then it's my move!" Mana drew. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" _Yes!_ "Next I summon Chocolate Magician Girl in attack mode!" The blue-haired spellcaster smiled impishly at the alchemy duelist as she twirled her wand. "And since Chocolate's a water monster, she's not bound by your trap. Chocolate, show him what your made of!"

"It seems you'll never learn," Amnael sighed. "I use Elemental Absorber's effect to remove Aqua Spirit from the game and stop your Magician Girl's attack." The blast was pulled into the trap. "And to think I believed you were such a promising student."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mana cried out indignantly. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, I'm just observant," he answered.

"Well observe this! I play Dedication Through Light and Darkness! This lets me sacrifice Dark Magician to summon the Dark Magician of Chaos!" The purple-robed spellcaster shifted to his chaos form. "And when Dark Magician of Chaos is summoned, I get a spell back from my graveyard. So I'll be taking back my Pot of Greed. And since Dark Magician's now in the graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points. Now she could go toe-to-toe with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Mana smirked. "Beat that."

"I shall, in due time," Amnael said. He drew, and set his card face-down. "That's all for now."

"Then get ready to hurt," Mana started her turn. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then I'll summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode!" The twin elves appeared next to the magicians. "And I'll play the spell Magical Blast. This deals 200 points of damage to you for every spellcaster I have on the field for a total of 1000 points." Amnael's LifePoints fell to 3000, the first damage Mana had managed to inflict. "And since you don't have any cards in your hand, you can't add another element to your Absorber. Which means Gemini Elf is free to attack you directly. Go, Twin-Heeled Kick!" The twins joined hands and simultaneously slammed a foot into Amnael, dropping him down to 1100 LifePoints. "I think I'm a pretty good student of the Academy."

"And you don't even realize the trap you've fallen in, the very same trap your friends fell for!" Amnael drew his card.

"I'm not letting you get anywhere near my friends, Shadow Rider!" Mana glared at him.

"They are already mine," Amnael took out a book; Mana could just see the Millennium Symbol on its cover. _That's not good._ "Three of your friends are already imprisoned in this Emerald Tablet. Once I finish you off, I just need to find your brother and Jaden, and I'll have claimed all the Spirit Keys!"

 _So this guy got Alexis and Chazz. But who's the third? And how does he know Atem and I are siblings? None of the other Shadow Riders really knew anything about us. Camula was the only one to recognize anyone, and that's because she was spying on us._ Mana clenched her fist. _Either way, he won't beat me! I've got some of my best monsters out, and they're all powered up. And if he summons something more powerful than Gemini Elf, I can still bring out a Magician Girl with a different attribute and use Kiwi to boost her._ She glanced at her hand to the Kiwi Magician Girl smiling at her. _And at the very least, Kiwi can protect Chocolate or Partner from battle with her discard effect._

"This ends now," Amnael said. "Now if you had paid more attention to the 'Law of Equivalent Exchange' as you put it, you would see the transmutation I've been building since the start of the duel, slowly breaking down materials to create something else." Amnael laughed. "First, I play the spell card Grand Convergence! This allows me to destroy every monster on the field and inflict 300 points of damage to you." Meteors rained from the sky, destroying all of Mana's spellcasters. She clutched her heart as her LifePoints fell to 2200, fighting off the grip of pain squeezing it.

"Is that all you got?" she challenged him, refusing to back down.

"No," Amnael played another card. "For my ultimate transmutation, I play the spell White Process — Albedo! This lets me summon the Golden Homunculus!" A large golem, coated in shining gold, materialized on his field. "And Golden Homunculus's attack points are 300 times the number of cards I have removed from the game. It's over, Mana. And I expected so much more out of a Muto."

 _He played me! He's been removing his cards the whole game for the sole purpose of summoning that thing!_ Mana's eyes widened as she took in the monster's 3300 attack points. She had nothing left. Amnael cleared out her field, destroying her best monsters. There was nothing she could do to stop its attack.

"Stone Shard Storm!" The golden monstrosity attacked, knocking Mana to the ground. Her cards scattered everywhere as her LifePoints hit zero. She gasped as white-hot pain coursed through her. "You have been defeated," Amnael stood over her. His hood fell back, revealing long silver hair tied in a ponytail. "And since you won't be getting out, you might as well see the face of your conqueror." He pulled off his black mask, and his grin went all the way to his blood-red eyes.

 _No way! That's why he sounded familiar!_ Darkness swarmed the edge of Mana's vision. _No, I can't give in yet. I have to warn Atem._ Drawing on the last of her strength, her wand appeared in hand, and she fired her magic upward. _Please, Heart of the Cards, protect him!_ Amnael knocked her wand out of her hand, cutting off her magic signal. The last thing she saw was a glowing green symbol before everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Hey, we found Pharaoh!" Atem heard Jaden call out to the group. _All right, finally some good news._ "Chazz, where are you? Atem? Mana?"

"I'm over here," he called back. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley ran to catch him, Pharaoh, held tightly in the koala duelist's arms. "Where are the others?"

"We thought they were with you," Syrus answered.

Atem shook his head. "I haven't seen them since we split up."

"They can't have gone too far," Jaden said. "Let's hurry up and find them.

Their search led them to the lake. No sign of Chazz or Mana, but Chazz's cards were spread everywhere. Those who could see them spotted the Ojama brothers crying. "What happened?" Atem asked the three spirits.

"He's gone," they sobbed.

"The seventh Shadow Rider," Jaden reasoned.

No sooner than they came to that conclusion, a pillar of pink light shot into the sky. "That's Mana's magic!" Atem recognized his sister's power.

It was gone in an instant, leaving Atem to fear for his sister's safety. Without waiting for the others, he took off into the forest, heading straight to where Mana's beacon had come from. She wouldn't fire her magic like that unless it was dire, and since the last Shadow Rider had already gotten Chazz, Mana had to be his next target.

He was too late. All that was at the spot was a glowing green symbol over a strewn pile of cards. _That's the symbol from Professor Banner's map. The Mark of Amnael._ The symbol vanished, and Atem knelt to gather up the cards, flipping over the top one.

Dark Magician Girl.

Atem went numb. _No. Not her._ He denied it over and over again. Not Mana. Not his childish, hyper, sometimes aggravating sister. This had to be another of her pranks. Any second now she would jump out from one of the trees and tackle him like she always did. She couldn't be gone. The shadows couldn't have her.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he knelt there, waiting for Mana to jump out at him. It finally sank in that she wasn't coming back. Atem slammed his fist on the ground, blinking through tears that sprang to his eyes. They never should have split up. He should have stayed with her. He was the older brother; it was his job to protect her. But he didn't, and Mana paid the price. _It should have been me. I should have been here._

"Atem?" A red sleeve nudged him. He ignored them, staring into the emerald eyes of Mana's favorite card. His anger at the spirit rose. She was Mana's spirit partner. Why didn't she protect her? Why did she let the shadows take her?

"There was nothing we could do," a heartbroken voice said. Atem looked up into the transparent emerald eyes of the card spirit. Tears welled in Dark Magician Girl's eyes. "We fought with everything we had, but it wasn't enough. But she had to warn you. That's why she sent the beacon."

Suddenly the whole island began to shake, knocking Atem out of his stupor. Mana's three friends had joined them; Jaden stood the closest to Atem, listening to what Dark Magician Girl had to say as well. Six pillars of multicolored light rose from the waters surrounding the island.

"What was that?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know," Jaden answered. "But definitely not a good thing."

"Six pillars," Atem counted all of them just to be sure. "Six Spirit Gates. The other Key Guardians have fallen."

"That is what Amnael said," Dark Magician Girl told them. "He said the others had already fallen, and you two were the last."

"He took them all down?" Jaden asked. "Chazz, Alexis, _and_ Mana?"

"Yes," she said. Sobs from the Ojama cards in Jaden's hands confirmed her story.

Atem's hand shook; he clenched it into a fist. He had to track down this Amnael and take him down. It was the only way to save Mana. He reached for his deck to summon Curse of Dragon, but a transparent hand stopped him.

"Atem, you can't just charge in there," Dark Magician said. "This Shadow Rider is not like the others. He knows all of you. Your decks, your strategies. What is mostly like to get under your skin."

"How?" Atem gritted his teeth. "How did he know enough to beat her?"

"Mana recognized him," Dark Magician Girl answered. "We didn't see his face though. His back was to us when he revealed himself to Mana. Whoever he was, Mana's last act was to try to warn you."

"Then we gotta face him head-on," Jaden said.

"Are you crazy?" Syrus asked. "This guy is probably looking for you. You guys gotta hide so he doesn't get the last two Spirit Keys!"

"Do you expect me to hide when my sister is in danger?" Atem snapped, whipping around to grab the shorter Slifer by the collar.

"Take it easy, Atem," Jaden stepped between them, forcing the senior to release Syrus. "We're not gonna abandon them. We'll find this guy and get them _all_ back."

A bolt of lightning struck the tree next to them; the group just barely managed to get out of the way before the tree crashed to the ground. "Uh, timber?" Jaden offered.

"That was way too close!" Syrus panted.

A glowing green symbol appeared over the tree—the same one hovering over Mana's cards when Atem arrived. "That's the symbol the Shadow Rider's been using," he said. "The Mark of Amnael."

The symbol disappeared and reappeared a few feet down, blinking in and out as it travelled down the path. Without thinking, Atem took off, following the symbol. He heard the Slifers following him, panting as they ran to catch up.

The Mark of Amnael led them to the Abandoned Dorm. "We should've known," Jaden said. "This is where it all started. Makes sense it would end here too."

"Let's hurry up and find this guy," Atem pulled a card out of his deck. "Kuriboh, come forth!" The brown furball appeared on his shoulder. "Scout ahead for us. Find the last Shadow Rider."

As soon as Kuriboh hopped around the corner, lightning struck outside. Yowling, Pharaoh broke free from Chumley's grasp and raced down the same way Kuriboh had gone. The furball screamed as the cat ran past him. He turned back and bounded into Atem's arms, shaking as he dug his claws into the Obelisk's blazer.

"Kuriboh, calm down," Atem soothed the creature. "It was just Pharaoh." The furball continued to huddle against him. He sighed. "I don't think he's going to help us for a while."

"Then we'd better go after Pharaoh," Jaden took the lead, following the cat's trail down the stairs.

Pharaoh's paw prints led them into the basement of the building and into a hidden passageway. "That's weird," Jaden said as Syrus shined his flashlight on the newly discovered door. "This door's never been here before."

"So let's ignore it," Syrus stepped behind Jaden.

"Sounds good to me," Chumley agreed.

Atem glared at them. "Stay if you like, but I'm going in. It's time to take this Shadow Rider down. And make him pay for what he's done." He walked through the door, flanked by the three Slifers.

"This place looks like some lab from a horror movie," Jaden said as the others shined their flashlights over the area. His description wasn't inaccurate. The room was dimly light, and Atem didn't want to think about what was in the vials on the shelf. The strangest part of the décor was the three stone tablets on the other side of the room. Atem didn't recognize the monsters on them, but he suspected they were the Sacred Beasts. _That's not a good sign._ As if picking up on his thoughts, Kuriboh chirped in agreement, moving onto Atem's shoulder.

"So where's the mad scientist hiding?" Chumley asked.

"Not sure," Syrus answered. "But you know, if it's where my gut tells me it might be, I'm going to need a change of shorts." He shined his light on a coffin propped up against one wall.

"That's really not a good sign," Atem said. His mind flashed back to the Gravekeepers and their intended punishment for the group. Could one of their missing friends be trapped in there? Bracing himself, he walked up to the coffin and started pushing on the lid. Jaden followed him and added his strength, making the lid slide off the box.

Syrus and Chumley screamed when the saw the contents. It took all of Atem's self-control not to panic at the body in the coffin. Kuriboh shook on his shoulder. "Give me your flashlight," Jaden held his hand out to Syrus.

"Why, what's wrong?" Syrus hesitated.

"Just do it," Atem snapped.

"This mummy looks familiar," Jaden hesitated as he shined the light on the body. Atem recognized the long black hair and glasses of the body. He didn't need to read the name Banner on the pocket to confirm what was right in front of him. They found Professor Banner.

"No way!" Chumley denied it. "Professor Banner couldn't have mummified this fast! I can't even make beef jerky in the amount of time he's been missing."

"Not on his own," Atem said. "For someone to be preserved like this, they'd need someone else to do it. And it's been a couple of weeks since Alexis took down Titan. Unless the last Shadow Rider did this."

"So you think it's a fake?" Jaden asked.

"Of course!" Syrus said. "That's it! It's a fake! Probably made out of wax or something, right?"

"Wrong!" a voice echoed in the room as the lights came on. "That is the body of the one you know as Professor Banner."

Everyone turned to face the newcomer. He was dressed in black with a red sash with green jewels and a bronze gauntlet on his right hand. A beige cloak covered his head and shoulders, and a silver mask covered his face. "Amnael," Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Atem.

"That's the duelist that took down Chazz," Ojama Yellow huddled next to Jaden. "He's really good too."

So this was the guy who took Mana and the others. Atem clenched his fist and stepped forward. "What did you do to my sister?" he demanded to know.

"For one who claims to know of Shadow Games, you refuse to look at the truth of defeat," the newcomer answered. He took a book out from underneath his cloak. "She is right here along with the others. And if you cannot defeat me, you two will be joining them."

"Then let's do it!" Atem challenged him. He had to get Mana back. "It's time you paid for what you did to Mana and the others!"

"Wait," Jaden blocked Atem's way with his arm. "Let me face him."

"Why?" Atem snapped.

"Because you're not thinking clearly," Jaden answered. "You're letting what happened to Mana get to you. Dark Magician said you can't just charge in. You're not supposed to be the reckless one."

"Who says I'm reckless?" Atem snarled.

"Me, right now," Jaden said. "Trust me. You're not the only one who wants to get her back. Mana's our friend too. So are Chazz and Alexis. And I swear I'll beat him and end this for good. And they'll _all_ come back safe."

Atem clenched his fist. Of all the times for Jaden to make sense, it had to be now. But he was right—Atem hadn't focused on how Mana had been defeated, only that she was. He'd been able to pull himself together when Atticus was missing and Zane was taken by Camula, but losing his sister was completely different. Without even realizing it, they were grounding each other, keeping each other convinced they would pull through by comparing their situation to their parents' stories. They let their guard down.

Their ideas of saving the world from people like Dartz and Bakura weren't going to help now. But Jaden had the same drive to win and save their friends, and he hadn't lost his cool at the situation. As much as Atem didn't want to admit it, right now Jaden was better suited to taking down the Shadow Rider. "If you don't stop him…" he stared down Jaden.

"Then he's all yours," Jaden grinned. He powered up his duel disk. "Now tell us how we get Professor Banner back," he turned to the Shadow Rider. "Or is it too late for him?"

"It was always too late," Amnael answered. "It is best you forget about the one you knew as Banner. He is no more."

"What do you mean no more?" Jaden took a step back. "What is this? I want to know just what you've done to Professor Banner!"

"To understand everything, you must do just one thing," Amnael answered. "Duel and defeat me, Jaden. Only then will the truth be revealed." He held up his book. Now Atem could see the Millennium Symbol on the cover. "Only then will this tome and the secrets it holds be unlocked. Will you accept this challenge? Or shall Atem go first? I can see he wants to."

"Of course I'll face you!" Jaden readied his duel disk and jumped into Amnael's arena. "Let's throw down!"

"Prepare yourself." Amnael slid back his hood, revealing long silver hair tied in a ponytail. He powered up his own duel disk.

"I've been preparing for this ever since you Shadow Riders first showed up!" Jaden yelled. "And now, Amnael, get your game on!"

 _Amnael sounds familiar. But why would he?_ Atem gritted his teeth and reached for Mana's Dark Magician cards. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, come forth!" he summoned Mana's partners. "What else can you tell us about this guy?"

"Do not underestimate him," Dark Magician warned. "Mana appeared to have the upper hand through most of the duel, but he turned it around in an instant, building his move the entire duel. And he knows what will get under his opponent's skin. With Mana, he mocked her knowledge of magic in comparison to how alchemy worked."

"You got that, Jaden?" Atem grimaced.

"Yeah, I got it," Jaden drew his hand. He glared at his opponent. "Time to throw down! I'm getting everyone back! No matter what it takes, Amnael!"

"Is that so?" Amnael drew his own hand. "But what if you do not possess what it takes, Jaden? Because to beat me, you'll have to reach a whole new echelon of dueling expertise. Now we begin." He drew his card. "And I activate the spell card Chaos Distill!" A large alchemic crucible appeared behind him.

"What is that thing?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to know," Chumley said.

"It removes any card that goes to Amnael's graveyard from the game," Dark Magician Girl answered. "He used that on Mana."

"The spellcaster is correct," Amnael said. "Now I'll activate my second spell card: Steel Lamp." Fire roared in the crucible. "And when Chaos Distill is on the field, I can use Steel Lamp to summon Alchemy Beast — Salamandra the Steel (500/500)." A tube of fire shot from the Chaos Distill and placed itself on Amnael's field. The fire faded, revealing a metallic dragon. "You see, Alchemy Beasts can't be summoned in the normal manner, but they can wage direct attacks against you. Which is a big problem for you because with these two spell cards, Bronze Scale and Lead Compass, along with Chaos Distill, I can now summon two more Alchemy Beasts: Ouroboros the Bronze (500/500) and Leon the Lead (500/500)!" Two pillars of fire shot from the ground and faded to reveal a brown metal serpent and a dark gray metallic lion. Amnael laughed at his triple summon. "I'll now end my turn with a face-down."

"Three monsters in the very first turn?" Jaden stared down the Alchemy Beasts.

"That is correct," Amnael chuckled. "And if you think that is impressive, just wait until you see them attack."

"I'm not going to give them that chance!" Jaden drew his card.

"Be careful, Jaden!" Dark Magician Girl warned the Slifer. "Those monsters may seem weak, but Amnael won't make it easy to destroy them!"

Jaden nodded. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)!" The blue-clad Hero swooped onto his field. "And since he's the only one out, I get to draw two more cards. And I got a feeling they're going to be some sweet ones." He drew and grinned. "It's good to be right. I activate Bubble Blaster!" A navy blue blaster appeared over Bubbleman's right shoulder, boosting his strength by 800 and forcing the Hero to kneel as he wielded his signature weapon. "Fire!" Jaden commanded. "Bombarding Bubble Barrage!"

"That is one bubble I'm afraid I must burst," Amnael revealed his face-down card. "I activate a trap: Elemental Absorber! With this card, I can remove a monster in my hand from play to negate the attack of your monster, as long as they both have the same attribute."

"That not good," Jaden said.

"That card is really bad news!" Dark Magician Girl called to him.

"Yes, it is bad news for you," Amnael mocked them. "Especially when the card I remove from play is Aqua Spirit!" A blue symbol rose from the trap, redirecting Bubbleman's attack and absorbing it. "Your attack has been stopped. And it's my turn now." He drew his card. "Go, my Alchemy Beasts! Attack Jaden directly! Salamandra the Steel, let loose Flame Shot of Ore!" The dragon breathed fire over the Slifer duelist. "Now Ouroboros and Leon attack as well!" The other two monsters slashed at Jaden, knocking him down to 2500 LifePoints.

"Jaden just got clobbered," Syrus said.

"It's what he used on Mana," Dark Magician said. "And it's likely he used the same combo to defeat Chazz and Alexis."

Atem looked to Mahad. They had a resource against Amnael in that the Dark Magicians and the Ojamas had all seen Amnael duel. "His strategy must have a weakness," Atem reasoned. "Any ideas what it is?"

"He needs to remove his monsters from play," Mahad answered. "Getting rid of that Chaos Distill would be a start to… what's the phrase? Throwing a wrench in his plan?"

"At least he's only got one card left in his hand," Chumley said. "If Jaden can hold on for this turn, he'll have the upper hand and Amnael will be the one who's on the ropes."

"Don't underestimate him," Dark Magician chastised Chumley. "Mana held the advantage for the majority of the duel; the only thing protecting Amnael was the Elemental Absorber. But he turned it around with one move."

Amnael laughed at them. "The Egyptian Priest is correct. The rest of you should have paid better attention in class. Perhaps then you would know that against my alchemy deck, things are not what they seem." He held up a card. "I activate the spell card Black Process — Negledo! When Chaos Distill is on the field and there are no cards in my hand, this card allows me to remove all Alchemy Beasts on the field from play and then draw two new cards per Beast."

"And two cards were used to summon each beast—the spell and the monster," Atem observed. "The Law of Equivalent Exchange." All the hours Atticus and Mana each made him watch both versions of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ were catching up to him.

"Your sister said the same thing," Amnael chuckled. "But she didn't care about that particular law. But it is an accurate description for the way of the alchemist. Destruction and rebirth." His monsters shattered in pillars of flame as he drew a fresh hand. "But I assure you if you are destroyed here, there will be no rebirth for you."

Atem scowled and clenched his fist. Dark Magician moved in front of him, keeping himself between Atem and the Shadow Rider. "Don't let him rattle you," Mahad warned. "The more he gets under your skin, the more he succeeds."

"Now then," Amnael continued his move. "Since I removed three Alchemy Beasts from play, I drew six cards. And now let's play some of them!" He pulled three spells from his hand. "I activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Silver Key!" Like before, metal swirled in the Chaos Distill until if formed three creatures—a metallic eagle, an armored fish, and some kind of metal golem. "Aretos the Tin (500/500), Ekenas the Mercury (500/500), and Moonface the Silver (500/500)!"

"Now it's my turn!" Jaden drew. "Go, Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)!" The earth warrior stood next to the blue-clad one. "Next I'll play the spell card Mud Max!" A purple and red go-kart drove onto Jaden's field, and Clayman hopped onto it, revving the engine. "This puts Clayman in overdrive, to the tune of 300 extra supercharged attack points. Oh and guess what, Amnael? I'm going to use them all to run right over your LifePoints. So hit it, Clayman! Put the pedal to the metal and attack!"

"I activate the effect of Elemental Absorber!" Amnael countered. "By simply removing the Rock Spirit from play, I can negate the attack of that earth attribute monster." A brown symbol rose from the trap, creating a barrier that Clayman slammed into. "I warned you, Jaden. To be triumphant, you will need to use your cards in a way you've never used them before. You will need to become a better duelist than you've ever been. If not, you will join your friends."

"Oh, I'll be joining my friends all right," Jaden snapped, "when I free them!"

"Then you had better 'Get your game on,'" Amnael said. "Because you have already fallen far behind, and you're about to fall even further."

 _Most people don't dwell on Jaden's catchphrase. Only those who have seen him more than a few times even notice it, especially with the way some people carry themselves. Who is this guy?_ Atem forced his anger at the Shadow Rider down and tried to see through the black mask. Mana knew this guy. And he knew Jaden too. That was not good for the two remaining Key Guardians. If Jaden failed to defeat him, it was up to Atem to stop him. Otherwise Mana and everyone else were doomed.

Amnael drew his card. "I activate the spell White Process — Albedo! And thanks to it, I can now summon Golden Homunculus (?/?)!"

"No!" Dark Magician Girl cried out.

"Forged in fire, Golden Homunculus doesn't work like any other monster you've seen," Amnael gloated as a golem covered in gold shaped itself on his field. "Ask the Egyptian Priests if you don't believe me."

"Don't mock us with Mana's defeat," Dark Magician warned, narrowing his blue eyes at the Shadow Rider. His grip on his green staff tightened. "You _will_ pay for what you've done."

"Mahad," Dark Magician Girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaden, you must protect your monsters!" she called to the Slifer. "That's the monster he used to take down Mana!"

"Is that thing really that powerful?" Atem asked.

"With each card Amnael has removed from play, it gets more powerful," she answered. After using a spell to destroy all of us on Mana's field, he used that to take out her LifePoints."

Atem grimaced and saw the same expression on Jaden's face. It was obvious the Slifer was picking up more on the skill of his opponent. "They are correct," Amnael laughed at them. "His attack and defense points are equal to the number cards that I've removed from play and then multiplied by 300. So since I have removed thirteen cards so far, his attack points become 3900. And you're LifePoints are about to become zero. It's over, Jaden. And I was expecting so much more from you. Attack, Alchemy Beasts!" The three metal creatures attacked Jaden, knocking him down to 1000 LifePoints."

"Jaden!" Chumley called to him.

"He got nailed," Syrus said.

"But I'm not finished yet," Amnael continued. "Now, Golden Homunculus, attack! Stone Shard Storm!" Sharpened stones rained down on Clayman, covering the hero with smoke. "You are beaten."

"Jaden!" Dark Magician Girl called to the Slifer.

The smoke cleared, revealing Clayman standing unharmed and Jaden laughing. The five spectators sighed in relief. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm still here," Jaden mocked the Shadow Rider. "Know why? Because when you attacked, I used the effect of my equip spell Mud Max. Now by destroying it, you're attack's cancelled out! But hold on, Amnael, there's something else. Someone rather, 'cause I also get to summon an Elemental Hero. And I'm bringing out Avian (1000/1000)!" The green bird-warrior swooped onto Jaden's field to join Clayman and Bubbleman.

"Impressive," Amnael accepted Jaden's counter.

"Thank goodness," Dark Magician Girl sighed. "He still has a chance."

"But he's not out of danger yet," Dark Magician reminded her. "That Homunculus won't be easy to defeat."

"I'm not done!" Jaden declared as he drew. "Next I'm going to play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)!" The female hero in a tight red bodysuit stood tall next to her comrades. "Now let's use some of these monsters!" Jaden sent his monsters into battle. "Go, Avian! Quill Cascade!"

"Go, Elemental Absorber!" Amnael called on his trap. "I remove Garuda, the Wind Spirit to negate your attack." A green symbol rose from the trap, absorbing Avian's feathers. "And since another card has been removed from the game, the attack points of Golden Homunculus increase."

"Yeah, yeah," Jaden brushed off the counter. "Burstinatrix, attack! Flare Storm!" Fire rose from the female hero's hands; she threw it at the Alchemy Beasts.

"I remove Spirit of Flames to negate your attack!" Amnael used his trap yet again.

"Aw, man," Syrus frowned. "Nothing's getting through to do damage."

"I know," Chumley said. "That Elemental Absorber keeps cancelling out his attacks."

"And Amnael already has his ace out on the field," Dark Magician Girl said. "I don't know what card he could have that would be stronger."

"It's cool," Jaden assured them. "I guess I'll just have to use something other than my Elemental Heroes then. So I'm going to play Burst Return." The image of the spell appeared on his field. "See when Burstinatrix is on the field, this card lets me return all other Elemental Heroes back to my hand. So time to come on back, guys." Avian, Clayman, and Bubbleman vanished from the field. "And next I'll activate the spell card Burst Impact!" Fire rose up around Burstinatrix. She grinned with the power. "Oh yeah," Jaden smirked. "Now all monsters out other than Burstinatrix are destroyed. And then you take 300 points of damage for each of them." The fire around the fiery hero expanded, engulfing the other monsters. Amnael's LifePoints fell to 2800.

"All right!" Dark Magician Girl cheered. "Now he's dealing some damage!"

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus joined in. "I knew he'd turn this duel around sooner or later!"

Atem allowed himself a small smirk. As much as he itched to deal his own punishment to Amnael for hurting Mana, Jaden was handling the situation just fine. A few more clever combos, and Mana and the others would be fine. As if picking up on his thoughts, Kuriboh chirped happily.

A meow drew the spectator's attention to their feet. Pharaoh looked up at them. "Pharaoh!" Syrus greeted the beige cat. "You here to help cheer Jaden on?" he stooped to pick up the cat. "Great! You can watch with me."

Pharaoh slashed Syrus across the face with his claws and ran from the spectators, beelining straight for the Shadow Rider. "No, Pharaoh!" Jaden called to the cat. "That guy's dangerous!" Pharaoh ignored them and nuzzled Amnael's leg happily. "Pharaoh?"

"But Pharaoh's never that friendly with strangers," Chumley said.

"But this guy's not a stranger," Atem connected the dots. "Mana recognized him. And apparently Pharaoh does too."

"You are correct," Amnael said. "I am no stranger to Pharaoh or you." He pulled his mask off, revealing Professor Banner's face.

Atem's rage tripled in strength. He trusted Banner. Banner was his teacher. He was the head of Slifer dorm. And he just confirmed the suspicions Atem had been hoping were wrong. Banner was the guy who hurt Mana. Kuriboh chirped from Atem's shoulder, digging his claws into his blazer. "Atem, calm down," Dark Magician commanded him.

"You expect me to be calm when Professor Banner is the one who took Mana?" Atem glared at the purple-robed spellcaster.

"I expect you to keep your head in this situation," Dark Magician answered. "I want to go after him too, but this is still Jaden's fight. We can't interfere."

Atem turned away, unable to argue with the magician's logic. Sensing his feelings, Kuriboh nuzzled his cheek, an obvious attempt to make the Obelisk feel better. Atem forced his rage down, difficult though it was.

"But if you're Banner," Jaden was still processing Amnael's reveal, "who's that mummy?" He pointed to the body in the coffin.

Amnael/Banner laughed at him. "That mummy is also me." He stooped to pet Pharaoh's head before picking the cat up. "Oh my children, there is more going on here than you could possibly imagine. But the truth will be revealed soon enough."

"Why?" Atem scowled at their adversary. "Why would you do all of this?"

"I may as well tell you the whole story," Banner answered.

"I'm all ears," Jaden said.

"Like yourself, I was once a young duelist with unlimited potential," Banner stroked Pharaoh's head as he spoke. "I scoured the world in search of the rarest and most powerful cards. Finally my travels led me to the ultimate prize—a lost tomb, hidden and buried in an ancient desert. Within was a duelist's dream. For it held the very first duel cards. Like Pegasus before, I sought out their powers. But the tomb was cursed, and science had no answer to the magic which ravaged my body. I tried everything, but soon I realized there was only one thing to be done. I had to choice but to create a new body. Therefore, I used alchemy to create a homunculus, an artificial lifeform, and placed my soul inside of it."

"Say what?" Chumley didn't follow Banner's explanation.

"Don't ask me, Chum," Syrus said.

"He made another body to hold his soul so he wouldn't die," Atem said.

"Correct, Atem," Banner nodded. "But this new body is only temporary. I won't be long before I am nothing but a pile of dust in the wind." He touched his cheek which began to crack. "You see, I don't have much time left. And to live, I need the power of these cards—the three Sacred Beasts."

Jaden clenched his fist. "Even if you end up destroying the world in the process?" he asked. "Sorry, Banner. I can't let you do that!"

"Too late," Banner grinned. "Once you lose, I just need to defeat Atem, and then the cards are mine."

"Then I won't duel," Jaden lowered his duel disk.

"Jaden, don't you dare quit this duel!" Atem yelled at the Slifer.

"He's right, Jaden," Banner set down Pharaoh. "Or did you forget your friends remain my prisoners? If you walk away, their souls will become mine for eternity. Unless you'd rather I take down the elder Muto before you. I already have the younger one, and the complete set would be nice.

Atem started to charge at the Academy professor when a blue staff blocked his way. "Don't let him get under your skin," Dark Magician Girl chastised him.

"How are you not angry at him?" he snapped.

"I am," she answered. "But losing control won't get Mana back." She turned emerald eyes on him. "Promise me," she insisted. "Promise me that if you face him you won't let what happened to Mana cloud your judgement. Put my card in your deck if it will help, but don't give into your hatred. Nothing good will come from it if you do."

"All right, I promise," Atem said. He turned to Jaden staring at his duel disk. "What about you, Jaden? Are you going to keep going?"

"I said I'd get them back," Jaden answered. "Guess I have no choice then. Bring it on, Banner!"

"I believe it was my turn," Banner drew. "And I play Chaos Greed! It works like this: if there are no cards in my graveyard, and if four of mine are out of play, I'm allowed to draw two times." He drew his cards. "And both I'll place face-down. Your turn, Jaden."

 _Keep it together, Jaden._ Atem threw another glare to the Shadow Rider.

"Here goes something!" Jaden started his turn. "I play my spell card Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards. "Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman!" The brown warrior returned to the field. "Then I'll activate my Clay Wrap." A light brown substance coated Clayman. "And with my Polymerization, I'll fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500)!" The heavily armored female held her blaster pointed at Banner.

"But wait," Syrus questioned the combo. "Now Clay Wrap gets destroyed. So why'd he play it? I mean what a waste."

"He wanted Clay Wrap to get destroyed," Atem told him. "That's how it works. When it's destroyed, Jaden gets to destroy one of Banner's spell or trap cards."

"You got it, Atem," Jaden grinned. "And I'm going to take out Professor Clone-Dome's Elemental Absorber." The trap shattered.

"All right, Jaden!" Chumley cheered. "You've got him on the ropes."

"Getting rid of that trap is indeed a good sign," Dark Magician said. Kuriboh chirped in agreement.

"Quite impressive," Banner acknowledged Jaden's combo. "But I'm afraid it will take a whole lot more if you want all your friends back."

"You want more?" Jaden accepted the challenge. "Rampart, take it to him!" The Hero fired her weapon at Banner.

"You fool! It is I who will be taking you—off to the great beyond!" Banner activated one of his face-downs. "I activate Macro Cosmos! This allows me to remove Chaos Distill from play!" The crucible turned red and exploded in a blinding white light. "And now I'll be removing you from this world!"

When he could see again, Atem was surrounded by a cosmic field. There was no sign of the alchemy lab they were previously in. "What is this place?" he asked.

"The power of alchemy flows through me," Banner grinned. "It has broken our earthly bonds and taken us here."

"Well it's not going to shake me," Jaden stared down his opponent.

"Then perhaps this will, Jaden," Banner continued his combo. "Due to Macro Cosmos, I can summon this card: Helios the Primordial Sun (?/?)!" A thin, feminine figure wrapped in gauze with a sun for a head appeared on Banner's field.

Four planets hovered in the area around Banner and his monster. Through the haze making them up, Atem could see Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, and Mana. _When did he capture Atticus?_ Atem's eyes darted between the planets holding his best friend and his sister. Neither of them was moving, unlike Chazz pounding on the barrier keeping him trapped. Jaden called out to the captives with no answer.

Atem's vision went red. Seeing Banner's captives was the last straw, and he charged forward. The Dark Magicians held onto his arms, keeping him from attacking the Academy professor. "Let me go!"

"Not until you pull yourself together," Dark Magician said. "The duel is not over yet, but if Jaden fails, it will be up to you to defeat him. But you won't win if you let your rage dictate your actions. Right now you need to keep a level head and let Jaden do what he promised."

"And you promised _me_ , Atem," Dark Magician Girl added. "You promised you wouldn't let Banner cloud your judgement."

"All right," Atem relented, keeping his eyes on the planets as he shook off the magicians' grip.

"Guys!" Jaden continued trying to reach the four captives.

"They can't hear you," Banner said. "They're my prisoners now, like you will be, for all eternity. Face it Jaden," he took out his book again, "this tome is your destiny now. Soon, you will be locked in its pages. A prisoner. A pathetic footnote to my saga—to my ascension to greatness! Don't you see Jaden? You cannot beat me! You don't have what it takes. You and your friends are finished. I paid for this book with my flesh and blood. I won't lose to a Slifer Red slacker."

"Hey, are you forgetting all the matches I've won," Jaden brushed off Banner's confidence.

Banner laughed. "You were just a pawn in my little game. All your matches were fixed so you would be given a Key and have to face me." He turned blood-red eyes on Jaden. "You see, you were nothing but a loser, Jaden."

"All of it? Crowler and the Shadow Games?" Jaden asked. "It was all just a big setup to make me seem like a great duelist? So that I would get a Spirit Key to protect?"

"Correct!" Banner grinned.

"Don't let him get to you, Jaden," Dark Magician warned. "He wants to throw you off your game."

"Believe what you like. Now on with the duel!" Banner revealed his face-down. "I play Planet Alignment!" The planets surrounding them shifted, surrounding the area in a perfect circle. The air around them warped with the movement. "This card's so powerful, it actually warps space and destroys all your monsters while dealing you 300 points of damage." Rampart Blaster shattered; Jaden's LifePoints fell to 700. The planets floated away from the circle they had formed.

"Well, guess I'll just throw down a face-down," Jaden ended his turn.

"Very well. My turn now," Banner drew. "And I play a spell. One that is a mouthful: Yellow Process — Kitolenics! But it's also a handful, Jaden. For with it, I can sacrifice Helios the Primordial Sun for Helios Duo Megistus (?/?)." The gauze-wrapped female vanished in a halo of light. In her place floated a larger gauze-wrapped female figure with two suns in place of the head. "And for each and every monster card that has been removed from play, Megistus gains 200 attack points. That's twelve cards, so that's 2400 extra attack points. Now attack! Solar Singer!"

"I play my trap!" Jaden called on his face-down. "A Hero Emerges! Now you get to pick a card from my hand, and if it's a monster card, then I get to summon it!" Jaden held up the three cards in his hand for Banner to choose from.

"One card?" the professor scoffed. "It won't save you." He pointed at a card. "The center one."

"Nice pick," Jaden smirked. "At least for me. You chose one of my favorites: Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)! And he's got more points than you!"

"Perhaps," Banner remained unfazed. "But even so, I continue my attack." Bladedge powered through the solar flares of Megistus and sliced through the figure. Banner's LifePoints fell to 2600. "And now I activate her ability. You see, Jaden, if she is destroyed, she is immediately resurrected with an extra 300 attack points." The gauze-wrapped figure returned to the field. "Now Helios Duo Megistus, attack again with Solar Singer." A larger solar flare engulfed Bladedge and destroyed him, knocking Jaden down to 600 LifePoints.

"You planned that!" Jaden accused his opponent. "You wanted me to destroy her!"

"Yes!" Banner grinned. "Because now she can destroy you!"

Jaden grimaced and drew his card. "I summon my Bubbleman!" The blue Hero crossed his arms as he stood on Jaden's field. "And 'cause he's alone, I get to draw two extra cards." He looked over his cards before continuing. "Next I play Fusion Recovery! This lets me return Clayman and Polymerization to my hand. And now I'll fuse Bubbleman and Avian together to create Elemental Hero Mariner (1400/1000)!" The blue and green aquatic Hero struck a fighting pose as it stood on the field. "Next I'll throw down a couple of face-downs, and I'll play Mariner's special ability. See, if I've got any spell or traps on my field, the Hero Mariner gets to attack you directly. So go get him! Anchors Away!" Mariner threw an anchor at Banner, knocking the alchemist's LifePoints to 1200 LifePoints.

"Impressive," Banner commented. "Perhaps you are not the loser I thought you were."

"I'm a loser?" Jaden protested. "At least I know how to use moisturizer."

"All you ever do is make jokes," Banner snapped. "That's why you won't be a great duelist. You lack the discipline, the strength. Look at me. Look at my power. It's cosmic. You cannot defeat me! You would be better off joining me. Yes, as my servant perhaps. What do you think?"

"Thanks, but I've got enough friends already," Jaden turned down the offer.

"And very soon, you'll be joining these friends of yours," Banner countered. "In oblivion. Just watch." He drew. "Megistus, attack that Mariner!" A solar flare whipped out from the figure, headed straight for the aquatic hero.

"No way! Not this time!" the Slifer countered. "I'm playing my face-down card: Mirror Gate!" Megistus and Mariner swapped sides of the field. "Now Mrs. Tall, Bright, and Fiery is battling on my team!"

"I play a spell," Banner pulled a card from his hand. "Grand Convergence! Its powerful gravity waves destroy all monsters on the field and deal 300 points of damage to you." Jaden's LifePoints dropped to 300. "And then Megitus returns with even more attack points." Banner laughed as the gauze-wrapped figure returned to his field, now sitting at 3000 attack points. "Megistus, attack!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden wasn't finished. "Go, spell card: The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's field, blocking the solar flare directed at his LifePoints. "Thanks to my friend, all of your damage this turn goes to zero!"

Kuriboh chirped on Atem's shoulder, sad that his kinsman was destroyed. Atem absently stroked the creature's fur, his focus on the duel. Jaden wasn't out yet.

"Not bad," Banner complimented his opponent's play.

"Gets better," Jaden drew. "Next I summon Clayman in defense mode." The earthen warrior knelt on the field, his arms held protectively in front of him. "Then I'll throw down a face-down."

"Yep, that's just what I would have done," Chumley said.

"There's not much else he can do at the moment," Atem said. "That Megistus is next to impossible to get rid of."

"And if you thought she was formidable," Banner mocked them as he drew, "just you wait. I play Red Process — Rubedo! And with it, I sacrifice Duo Megistus and summon Helios Trice Megitus (?/?)!" The single figure disappeared; three gauze-wrapped females took her place. "Now for every monster removed from play, Trice Megistus gains 300 attack points. And since thirteen monsters have been removed from play so far…"

"3900?" Jaden did the math, not believing the total.

"It's a shame you don't duel as well as you add," Banner grinned. "Now, Megistus! Attack with Phoenix Flare!" The three figures combined the flares of their suns into fiery bird that swooped in to destroy Clayman.

"I play a trap! Hero Signal! Now thanks to this, if a Hero gets taken out, then I'm allowed to go search my deck and then summon another one. And I got just the one: Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!" The blue and gold hero performed a flip before kneeling in defense mode on Jaden's field.

"And now that he's on the field, I get to attack again," Banner declared. "That's right, Jaden. Due to Trice Megistus's very special ability." The three figures attacked again, obliterating Sparkman with their cosmic fire. "Good-bye, Jaden. This has been quite a year."

"I'm not done!" Jaden insisted.

"Yes, you are," Banner said. "Face it, Jaden. You were never truly one of the best."

Jaden stared at his deck, evidently losing hope in the outcome of the duel. "Shut up, already!" Atem yelled at the professor. "Jaden, if you really think all your matches were fixed, you don't know who your opponents were. You defeated the Paradox Brothers, who had officially only been defeated by my dad and uncle. You saved Atticus from Nightshroud's control, and you saved everyone from the Gravekeepers. You've been to the Shadow Realm and back. Not many people can say they've done that.

"And you didn't win all your matches either. You held your own against Zane, you stared down Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and your stats with my sister are even. She's beaten you, and you've beaten her. And if you think Mana let you win, then I think she needs a new best friend because you obviously don't know her at all.

"You convinced me to stand aside and let you duel because you had the cool head at the moment. So don't make me regret putting my sister's and everyone else's fate in your hands. And know you are not alone."

"He said it, Jay!" Syrus cheered for his friend.

"We got your back!" Chumley added.

Atem saw Winged Kuriboh appear on his shoulder, encouraging the Slifer on. Jaden nodded "Get your game on!" he drew. Everyone held their breath. What was it?

"I play Miracle Fusion!" Jaden's duel disk shined with golden light. Transparent images of Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Bubbleman appeared behind him. They joined to together in a halo of rainbow light. "Pretty tight, huh? See, Miracle Fusion fuses all Elemental Heroes that are in my graveyard and creates the one and only Elemental Hero Electrum (2900/2600)!" A heavily muscled warrior clad in gold and silver. "And Electrum's got one sweet ability."

Images of Banner's removed from play monsters began shooting towards his duel disk. "All of my monsters are returning to my deck," he said.

"Just the ones removed from play," Jaden corrected him. "Which means your Megistus's attack points go back to zero." The bright flares of the three suns died to a dull orange. "Now I attack! Elemental Radiant Burst!" White light radiated off Electrum, shattering the three gauze-wrapped figures. Banner's LifePoints fell to zero. The scenery returned the alchemy lab.

Banner knelt on the ground, dropping his tome. Atem saw the Millennium Symbol on the cover shatter as it hit the ground. The entire dorm shook. _Does that mean they're free? Mana and the others?_ He looked to the Dark Magicians. "I can sense her," the blonde said. "She's okay."

"And the Spirit Gates have closed," Dark Magician added.

Atem sighed, happy his sister was all right. He called the Duel Spirits back to their cards and joined Jaden in standing over the defeated Shadow Rider. "That's game, Banner," the Slifer said.

"Listen to me carefully, my boys," Banner looked up at them, gasping. "I lied… Jaden, you won all those other duels. I said you didn't… to test you… and to prepare you for the real evil to come." Dust fell from his body as he continued to speak. "That is why I became a Shadow Rider… not to take over the world, but to stop… the one who's truly trying to. To stop him… by forcing you to become a better duelist, Jaden… So that you could face him. And hopefully… defeat him. You see… the threat's so grave… I had to deceive you… I hope… that you can forgive me." His blood-red eyes closed in the smile familiar to all of them.

"What about Atticus and the others?" Atem asked, realizing this would be the only time he'd be able to get information about the students' disappearances.

"I summoned the students to the dorm… yes," Banner answered. "But… I did not know… what would happen. The request… was from my superior. He asked me to hold a test… but I ran late. Pharaoh… got into mischief. When I got there… everyone was gone. Chancellor Sheppard… made the dorm forbidden after that. I would never… truly put my students in danger. No matter the result of this duel… I was going to release… the other four I had captured. I was not going to let… any real harm come to them. They should be… where I had defeated them." _**(2)**_

Atem met the professor's eyes. The cracks spreading across his face proved there was not much time left for him. Knowing Banner was trying to atone for his actions, Atem followed one of the Muto family's core values: forgiveness. "As long they are safe," he said. "It's all right. Let us help you. There must be something we can do."

"Please, just take this," Banner held his tome out to Jaden.

"But it's your book," the Slifer protested.

"It's mine no longer," Banner said. "And no longer… am I of this earth." As soon as Jaden had the tome in his hands, the professor crumbled into dust.

"Professor Banner!" the students cried out to him. All that was left was his beige cloak. The body in the coffin crumbled as well. He was truly gone. Pharaoh nosed sadly at the cloak.

"So what now?" Syrus asked.

"Well from what Banner said, I guess we should be on the lookout for some terrible evil that wants to take over the world and probably destroy us all while he's at it," Chumley answered.

"Easier said than done," Atem said. "Like Professor Banner just proved, our enemies may wear friendly faces. It may not be obvious who this person will be."

"When aren't we looking for bad guys anyway?" Syrus asked.

"You got a point there, Syrus," Chumley said.

"No, this is different," Jaden's grip on the book tightened. "Guys, Banner gave his _life_ to prepare us for this evil that's coming." He opened the cover, revealing an aquamarine carving of the Mark of Amnael.

"You're right, Jaden," Atem said. "But right now, let's go find the others. I'm going to find Mana. Chumley, head to the lake where we found Chazz's cards." The koala duelist nodded. The senior turned to the other two. "We don't know where Atticus and Alexis were taken, so you two split up and try to find them. Keep your PDAs on, and send a message when you've found them. We're not done until everyone is accounted for."

The under classman nodded, and they all went to search for their missing friends.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana sneezed. A blade of grass tickled her nose. She swiped it away and sat up, blinking as she looked around. _Why was I sleeping in the forest?_

The weight on her left arm drew her attention to her duel disk. _That's right. I dueled Amnael and lost. Or should I say Professor Banner?_ Mana bit back the despair at her teacher being the last Shadow Rider. _I'd really been hoping to be wrong. But I guess this is why Dad tells us to trust our instincts. But wait…_ If she was in the forest and not the Shadow Realm, then that meant Banner had been defeated. "Atem and Jaden did it."

No sooner than she said that she was wrapped in warmth, black hair tipped with magenta brushing her cheek. "What have I told you about scaring me like this?" Atem hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Prince," Mana hugged him just as tight. "I couldn't turn down his challenge. But I had faith you'd pull through."

"Jaden pulled through. Your magicians spent most of the duel keeping me from attacking the guy. Here." Atem handed her cards to her.

"Just tell me you didn't kill Professor Banner when you found out he was Amnael." She grinned at her brother, knowing how protective he could get at times.

Atem looked away from her. "What? Prince, you know I'm kidding about that."

"Banner's gone," he said. "He's not coming back. And he wasn't our last foe."

"What? I thought Chancellor Sheppard said there were seven Shadow Riders," Mana said.

"And Banner warned us about another evil," Atem said. His PDA rang. "Your friends found Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus."

"He took Atticus too?"

"You knew he took Chazz and Alexis?"

"I reasoned it out," Mana answered. "He said three friends had already fallen, and he only had to get Jaden's and your Spirit Keys to get all eight. Process of elimination."

"That sounds like you," Atem smirked. "Let's head back to your dorm. I've got a lot to fill you in on."

"Gee, I get captured for a few hours, and everything turns to crud?"

"Hey, at least we didn't get ourselves trapped by a Shadow Rider."

"Shut up, Prince," Mana rolled her eyes at him. "Just tell me how Jaden kicked his butt."

 _ **1\. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just like I don't own any other franchises I reference. As a work of fiction in this universe, I can see Professor Banner complaining about FMA not matching up to what he's researched.**_

 _ **2\. Despite what their suspicions were about Banner being involved with the students' disappearance, I don't think he'd willingly put the students in danger like that. With the Gravekeepers, he was more coerced (evidenced by his reluctance to do it when Syrus overheard him) and he knew more about the risks involved and the likelihood of the group being able to handle it. So I don't think he actually knew the students would disappear.**_

 **Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for being late again! I know I keep promising to not have so much time between updates, but I am prone to bouts of laziness and procrastination. I don't know what the average between updates are in general on this site, but I do feel bad if I let too much time pass between updates and try to keep myself on at least a semi-regular schedule. I don't think I've crossed the "long enough to warrant impatient anger" but I do want to stay as far away from that line as I can.**

 **On another note, I did consider writing out Chazz and Alexis's duels with Amnael/Banner, but since the Helios cards were his kind of secret ace, I didn't really want to use those against the others (minus Grand Convergence, but I think he actually used it on Chazz too), and it felt like it would get repetitive with just Golden Homunculus and the Alchemy Beasts. I also realized when I started this chapter I was giving the Mutos a fair amount of plot armor and decided "No more!" So I hope you enjoyed the Mana vs. Amnael match.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


	18. The Sacred Beasts

_**I really should stop promising to be faster. I just can't seem to get to get back to the speed I had at cranking out chapters. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Tales of Academia!**_

 _ **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we would have seen original series characters reacting the the Sacred Beasts' mayhem.**_

Chapter Eighteen: The Sacred Beasts

"Hey, boss! Wake up!"

Chazz glared as the nasally voice of Ojama Yellow interrupted his dream. A dream that had his heart racing. Alexis was about to confess to him; he was sure of it. Chazz needed to win her over, to make her his. It wouldn't be easy. She always hung out with her brother or, even worse, _Jaden_ or…

"Hey, Mana!"

Chazz looked down from his perch on the Academy's roof to see the younger Muto surrounded by a handful of male students. "Right, Mana," he said to himself. "I bet she would know how to get Alexis's attention. And she's not competition." He climbed down from the roof, hearing the conversation surrounding the Slifer girl.

"Mana, you were awesome as the Dark Magician Girl on Spirit Day," an Obelisk said.

"I could dress up as Dark Magician if you'd like," a Ra cut in.

"Boys, I'm flattered," Mana tried to break away from the crowd. "I had a lot of fun, but this isn't Spirit Day."

"Come on, Mana," another Obelisk pleaded. "You flirted with me so much then. Don't lead me on."

"I flirted with a crowd," Mana corrected him. "You see my hair? It's brown. I was blonde when I was playing a character. I am not playing a character now. Okay?"

Another Obelisk grabbed her hand. "Just go out with me," he insisted. "I promise I'll show you a good time."

"Boys, you're trying my patience," Mana pulled her hand away. "I'm not interested, and if you keep pestering me, I'll show you how Princess Leia keeps away unwanted suitors." She gave a devious smile and pushed her way out of the group.

"You like _Star Wars_?" a Slifer asked.

"Yes, I like _Star Wars_ ," she answered. "And my favorite character got someone to leave her alone by hitting him in the face with a lightsaber. See where I'm going with this?"

"Come on, Mana—" a guy placed his hand on her shoulder, and Mana pulled him forward and over her shoulder. He landed on the ground in front of her.

"I said no," Mana glared at him. "And if I have to knock each of you on your butts to prove it, I will. Word of advice, boys, don't chase a girl because she looks good in blue and pink. Chase her because you like who she is. And always remember no means no." She walked away.

"Mana, wait!" the guys moved to follow her.

"She said to leave her alone," Chazz stepped between the brunette and the other guys.

The group grumbled and dispersed, each heading to his dorm. "I had that under control," Mana told him.

"I'm pretty sure you were holding back," Chazz said. "But I didn't have time to wait for you beat them up one by one."

"What's so urgent?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well…" Chazz began to reconsider his idea to ask Mana for help. He did not want to end up on the ground like that one guy. "I need help impressing Alexis."

Mana sighed and rubbed her temple with her right hand. "You do realize Alexis hates the idea of winning her heart, right?"

"But—" he protested.

"No buts," she cut him off. "Tell me, what do you love about her?"

"She's awesome," he answered. "She's beautiful, strong, an amazing duelist."

"None of that is specifically her," Mana said. "That is a trophy girl. All those things, how do any of those make her different from, say… me?"

Chazz didn't have a response. He never looked at Mana that way, but she did fit the description he gave. She was a good duelist, and she was definitely strong enough to deal with whatever was thrown at her… and she looked amazing when she dressed up as Dark Magician Girl. But she wasn't Alexis. "It's not you I've fallen for."

"I know that," Mana said. "But what you have isn't love—it's attraction. There's nothing wrong with that. It can't be love until you learn more about her. What's her favorite color? Movie? Duel Monsters card?"

"Cyber Blader," Chazz answered the last one.

"Can't be sure on that one," Mana countered. "My point is you won't know that stuff until you go talk to her."

"So you're saying I might have a shot?" Chazz dared to let his hopes rise.

"I can't say for sure what your odds are," she answered. "I have an idea, but I won't share that. Just promise me you won't pull a Magnum if she says no."

"Isn't that some ninja actor?" Chazz asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Jean-Claude Magnum is one reason I know several different ways to hurt a guy who won't take no for an answer," Mana told him. "Yeah, he starred in a lot of ninja movies, but he was also obsessed with my aunt Mai and had trouble accepting no for an answer. Aunt Mai was the one who encouraged us to learn self-defense."

"Okay…" Chazz began reassessing his friend. He knew she was mischievous, but he never took her for a fighter. Those Dark Magician Girl fans better be careful.

"And if you do harass her after she says no, I'll really have to show you what my uncles taught me," Mana warned him.

Chazz gulped. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it ticks me off when guys think being overly charming or using a cheesy pickup line will automatically make a girl swoon over them," she answered. "Or that because they are supposed to be the best, any girl they want should automatically be theirs. Some girls will go for that, like Jasmine and Mindy, but not everyone. Not me, not my friend Airi back home, and not Alexis. Believe me, if you tried it on Airi, landing on your butt is a more favorable outcome."

"Okay," Chazz sighed. "So what should I do?"

"Have a normal conversation with her," Mana said. "How about we go over some conversational questions to try?"

"Sure," Chazz decided on an easy question she had suggested. "What's your favorite movie?"

" _Star Wars_ ," Mana answered without hesitating. "Especially _Episode VII_. I love Rey; she's my favorite character."

"That explains your Force comments," Chazz mused.

"What can I say? It works in mysterious ways," Mana laughed. "Okay, what's your favorite song?"

"Don't really listen to a whole lot of music. What's yours?"

"Anything Disney," Mana answered. "Top three would have to be 'Son of Man,' 'Let it Go,' and 'I'll make a Man Out of You.' Gotta love the army montage."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Chazz sighed. He went for another of Mana's suggested questions. "Favorite color?"

"Say, what you will, but mine always has been, and will always be, pink," she said. "Okay, what's your favorite Duel Monsters card?"

He had to think about that one. "Right now I think I have to pick Armed Dragon. You?"

"Dark Magician Girl, no doubt," she answered. "Though I have a special fondness for Mirror Force."

"Who doesn't?" Chazz smirked.

"See?" Mana grinned. "This is what I'm talking about. Just have a conversation with her. That's your best bet to getting into her good graces. It's why my brother and Zane are such good friends with her."

Would Chazz have to compete with the top two duelists for his love? "Do either of them…?

"No," Mana answered before he finished his question. "They bonded with her because of Atticus. And I can promise Alexis isn't interested in either of them."

"Okay," Chazz said. "Thanks for the advice."

"Good luck, Chazz," Mana turned to head back to the Slifer dorm. "See you later."

Chazz went in search of his love, but he couldn't find her. "There's Jasmine and Mindy," he recognized Alexis's two friends. "Maybe they know where she is."

"Hang ten, Chazz-dude!" Chazz turned to see Atticus come ashore with a surfboard.

Jasmine and Mindy ran up to him screaming in adoration. "Autograph, please!" Jasmine held a notebook out to him.

"No prob," Atticus signed the pad.

"He wrote B.F.F.!" the two girls cheered.

Atticus pointed to the sky. "That's right ladies! It means best friends… forever!" The girls squealed and fainted, falling backwards into the sand.

"What the?" Chazz couldn't believe the effect the senior had on the girls.

"That always seems to happen," Atticus commented on his unconscious fans.

Mana's advice fell away with the success Atticus had with the girls. "Atticus, you've gotta help me," Chazz begged. He explained his feelings for Alexis.

"So you want a date with my sister?" Atticus summed up Chazz's feelings. "Well keep dreaming." Chazz's hopes dropped. "Kidding!" the Obelisk grinned. "Look, Chazz, if you want to date her, you've gotta impress her. Yeah!" Atticus grew more excited as he spoke. "In a duel!"

"A duel?" Chazz repeated.

"Yeah, she loves dueling," Atticus grinned. "If you beat her in a duel, she'll be all yours. That is if you let your cards tell her just what you're feeling."

"Really?" Chazz pulled out his deck.

Atticus took the cards and flipped through them. "No, no, no," the senior did not approve of the deck's construction. "This is not cool at all. Chazz, you need some love cards."

"Love cards?" Chazz took his deck back. Mana's advice came back to him. "But Mana suggested I just talk to her."

"Pfft," Atticus brushed it off. "You think I don't know my sister? Trust me! This will work! I'll help you get there. The only question is how we get her to duel you."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _I wonder how it went for Chazz and Alexis._ Mana mused as she walked to class. Odds were Alexis would turn him down. Mana was almost certain Alexis liked Jaden, but it wouldn't hurt for Chazz to try to ask her out. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

She didn't make it to class before a message came from Chancellor Sheppard to her PDA. A glance to Jaden saw he got the same message: the Spirit Keys were missing. The culprit left a note saying he would be at the beach. Without a word, they raced from the building with the other Key Guardians.

Chazz stood there waiting for them, all eight Spirit Keys hanging around his neck. "What are you doing, Chazz?" Mana asked.

"Joke's over," Alexis chimed in. "Give us the Keys."

"Not yet," Chazz refused.

"So when?" Alexis asked.

"When you and I duel," he answered. Mana could hear the stammer in his voice. "So let's go, Alexis!"

Everybody just blinked at his request. "Why do you want to duel her?" Jaden asked.

"Because I'm in love!" Chazz declared. "And Alexis is too! She just doesn't know it yet! But soon she will!"

"And how is that?" Jaden asked.

 _So he's doing the opposite of what I suggested._ "Hey, Chazz," Mana glared at him. "Remember that really nice conversation we had yesterday when I warned you not to pull a Magnum or I'd show you all the ways I know how to hurt people who won't take no for an answer? Because I'm ready for a demo."

"Honestly!" Alexis spat at the duelist in black. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I told him so!" Atticus floated on a raft towards the group wearing khaki shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt. He strummed a ukulele and gave them a smile that showed he was pleased with himself.

"How would you know?" Zane asked. Mana glanced to him and her brother. Atem rubbed his temples. She guessed he wasn't entirely surprised by Atticus's stunt.

"Because I know her," Atticus answered. "And dear little sis needs a helping hand with her love life. Come on!" he pleaded his sister. "He stole the Spirit Keys just for you!"

"And that's romance?" Syrus asked. "News to me."

"I second that," Jaden said.

"If either of you guys try something like this, I won't hesitate to knock some sense into you," Mana glared at them.

"Anyone up for just tackling them?" Zane pinched the bridge of his nose. Mana never thought she'd ever see _him_ annoyed.

"On three?" Atem suggested.

"You're going to wait till three?" Mana asked.

"What's the hold up?" Chazz yelled.

"Fine!" Alexis stepped forward. "I'll duel. Whatever."

"You got her now, Chazz!" Atticus cheered as Chazz pumped the air with his fist.

"Alexis, you don't have to," Mana said. "You don't have anything to prove to them."

"Yeah, I do," the blonde told her. "Chazz is going to learn just what Pierre and Harrington did—that I'm not a prize to be won."

 _I'd have loved to see her put Harrington in his place._ "If you're sure," Mana let the blonde deal with the thieves. _**(1)**_

"I am," Alexis nodded. "One thing—even if I lose this, the Keys go back."

"All right," Chazz grinned. "But I get something to take their place: you as a girlfriend."

Mana started to charge at the offending duelist, but hands on both shoulders stopped her. Atem and Syrus stood on either side of her. Their grip tightened as Chazz listed all things he wanted to do with Alexis once she became his girlfriend. _They don't have Netflix in prison. They don't have Netflix in prison._ Mana repeated in her head over and over. It usually helped reign in her temper when her friends didn't.

"Fine," Alexis powered up her duel disk. "But it's not going to happen! Now let's do this, Chazz!"

"I will," Chazz powered up his own duel disk. "And I'll show you how much you love me!"

 _They don't have Netflix in prison._ Mana silently repeated her mantra again.

"Let's duel!" both duelists yelled at the same time.

"All right," Chazz took the first draw. "I'll start with Ojama Yellow (0/100)." The yellow creature danced back and forth in his zone. "And after two face-downs, I'll play the spell card Love Letter." An image of the spell materialized on his field. "And here's how it works: first off, if I got face-down and a monster sitting on my field, you get a gift. You see, either my monster or my face-down card becomes yours. Aren't I sweet? Yeah, I know it, and that's just the first of lots of gifts you'll be getting from me. The Chazz knows how to treat his ladies."

"I'm not your lady, Chazz," Alexis glared at him. "But if I _have_ to take your gift, fine. I'll take one of your face-downs."

"I can't believe Atticus put him up to this," Mana frowned.

"I can," Atem said. "I never thought he'd sick someone on Alexis, but Zane and I both had outduel fangirls who thought they were going to date us. Many of which Atticus sent our way."

"One thing I didn't miss," Zane added.

The hologram of the face-down moved to Alexis's field. "But there's more!" Chazz continued his move. "Next I play the spell Giant Trunade. What it does is bring all spells and traps back to our hands. So I'll take that face-down back now." Both face-downs returned to Chazz's hand. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to give me this back so soon," he held up the card. "And now I think I'll play it: Hidden wish! When hidden wish returns from my opponent's field back to me, it deals 1000 points of damage to you. Then I regain 1000 LifePoints." The score stood with Chazz at 5000 LifePoints and Alexis at 3000 LifePoints. "So I guess I should say thanks, Darling. I just knew that us dueling would bring us closer. Are you feeling the sparks?"

"Of rage," Mana muttered. Judging by her expression, Alexis was also creeped out by Chazz's words.

"I'm feeling nauseous," Syrus said.

"I think Chazz is trying way too hard," Atem sighed. "He'll be lucky if Alexis still considers him a friend after this."

"And now I'll activate my other face-down," Chazz held the other card that had returned to his hand. "The card known as treasure map! Once I send it to the graveyard, I get to draw two more cards. And I'll lay them face-down and end my turn."

"All right, Chazz, let's go!" Alexis glared at him and drew her card. "Let's go! I summon Blade Skater (1400/1500) in attack mode! Now take out that Ojama Yellow! Whirlwind Slasher!"

"Boss?" Yellow looked to his duelist.

"Aw, don't worry," Chazz revealed his face-down card. "Go, Ring of Destruction!" The metal ring latched itself around Blade Skater's attack points. It detonated, destroying the Skater and taking her attack points out of both duelist's LifePoints.

"Isn't it romantic?" Atticus commented on the Ring's symbolism. "After all, what's love without pain? Nice work, Don Juan!" He gave Chazz a thumbs-up.

"You got it, Atticus," Chazz returned the gesture.

"Can you feel the love?" Atticus shouted to Alexis.

"Puh-leeze," Alexis scoffed.

"Not without Nala and Simba," Mana said. Jaden and Syrus gave her confused looks. "What? I like Disney!"

"Then maybe this will work," Chazz drew his card. He played Graceful Charity to boost his hand and then drew two more cards with Pot of Greed. Then he revealed his face-down: Ojama Trio. The three brothers appeared on Alexis's field dancing in their zones, wiggling their rear ends at the blonde. And if they were destroyed, she would lose 300 LifePoints for each one. Chazz continued with Polymerization to fuse Yellow on the field with Green and Black in his hand into Ojama King (0/3000). King's effect treated Alexis's remaining monster zones as occupied, leaving her unable to summon anything normally. Chazz ended his turn with a face-down. "So tell me, are you feeling the fuzzies yet?" he asked. "After all, I filled up your field to show how my heart is full of love. Right?"

"He is so gone," Syrus said. Jaden and Chumley nodded in agreement.

"They don't have Netflix in prison," Mana said aloud.

"We don't have Netflix here," Atem rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let my mantra do its thing," she told him. "Unless you want me to actually kill them."

"I think I got it!" Alexis suddenly exclaimed. Mana suspected she figured out how to beat Chazz. "I'm laying a face-down, and that is it."

"Fine, my turn," Chazz drew. "I play a little card I like to call Dress Up." A white suit materialized on Ojama King. "The new duds give Ojama King an extra 300 attack points. And it's got another bonus. I get to switch another one of your monsters to attack mode. Another gift for you." He smiled.

"Hey, Prince," Mana turned to her brother. "If this doesn't end well, will you help hide the bodies?"

"No," Atem answered.

"Let's see here," Chazz looked over his options. "On one hand, I could win this duel right now and win a girlfriend." He folded his hands as he thought out loud. "But what would Chazz having a girlfriend mean if she wasn't really madly in love with me?"

"Magnum," Mana muttered.

"So he's not going to force Ojama Black into attack mode?" Jaden scratched the back of his head. "He keeps defending?"

The Black token deflected King's attack, knocking Chazz down to 2900 LifePoints. "See what a sweet guy I am?" Chazz grinned. "But there's more. Next I play Dramatic Crossroads!" he revealed his trap. "It's decision time. Now pay attention. Option Number One: you discard one random card. Option Number Two: you show your entire hand to me, and then I am allowed to take one of your cards for myself."

"Why would she do that?" Syrus asked.

"Because," Chazz drew the word like it should be obvious, "if Alexis really loves me, then she'll _trust_ me and let me see her hand. She'll give me her very best card as proof of our love. Then she and I will live happily ever after!" His eyes widened in excitement.

"You're reading _way_ too much into this," Mana rolled her eyes.

"Agreed," Zane and Atem said at the same time. Mana bit back a laugh.

"Okay, Chazz, listen up," Alexis sighed. The blonde was very much _done_ with the entire situation. "You're not going to ever see my hand, you got it?"

"I'm shot down?" Chazz recoiled at her words.

"Listen," Alexis pressed on. "You want to know who I love?" _Jaden?_ Mana glanced to Slifer, watching his reaction. Mana was sure Alexis liked him. Would she take the opportunity to finally tell him? "I'm in love with Dueling." _Guess not._

"Ooh, ouch, Chazz," Atticus hopped onto the shore and ran to the rejected duelist. "Crash and burn, dude."

"Yeah, so what," Chazz shook off the rejection. "Don't forget: if I win this, you'll still be mine! If I defeat you, then you'll have to go out with me!"

"Dude, it's over," Atticus told him.

"Magnum," Mana called to him, eliciting a flash of fear from him.

"You told him about Magnum?" Atem raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, Romeo asked me for advice before talking to Cupid. _I_ said he should just talk to her. And respect whatever decision she made or I'd show him what Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan taught us."

Alexis shuffled her hand and sent one card to the graveyard. "All right, Chazz," she drew her card. "If you really want a wedding, here's your one chance."

"Yeah?" Chazz turned hopeful eyes to his opponent.

"I play the spell Ritual Sanctuary!" Alexis activated the field spell. A bell rang as the beach transformed into the inside of a church, complete with pews and an altar. "Now by discarding a spell from my hand, I'm able to add any ritual spell card from my deck back into my hand." She revealed her selected spell. "And now I'll play it: Machine Angel Ritual!" Metal coated every inch of the sanctuary. "Now any monster with Cyber Angel in its name, I can summon." A red vortex hovered above the pews.

"No way!" Chazz shot her down. "You've got no monster zones because of those Ojamas! And you can't get rid of them either!"

"Oh, yes, I can!" Alexis countered. "Remember this is a _ritual_ summoning."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Chazz scoffed.

"Everything," she answered. "Because that no-sacrifice rule doesn't apply to ritual summonings. And the monster I'm ritual summoning calls for me to sacrifice all three Ojamas. Plus, since they're not being destroyed, I don't lose any LifePoints. But you sure are going to Chazz. Now, come on out, Cyber Angel Benten (1800/1500)!" A female warrior emerged from the vortex. She had long black hair and was dressed in red, white, and black. She wielded a pair of tessen fans, and her mechanical green eyes glared at the Ojama King. "Cyber Angel Benten, attack his King! Angel Flight Fury!" Benten shot forward and slashed the white Ojama with her fans, shattering his hologram. Chazz's LifePoints dropped to 1400.

"Go, Alexis!" Mana cheered for her.

"Now for Cyber Angel's special effect," Alexis smirked. "You take damage equal to the defense points of the monster that was destroyed in battle. I'm sorry, _Chazzy_."

"That can't be," Chazz stepped back ward. "That would leave the Chazz with nothing." His LifePoints fell to zero. The holograms faded, revealing the beach. Chazz sank to his knees in defeat.

"Alexis!" Atticus chastised his sister. "You could at least let him down easy!"

The blonde said nothing as she walked over to the downed duelist. "Still be friends?" she offered.

 _Wow, she's faster to let things go than I am._ Mana bit back one last urge to thrash Chazz for the stunt he pulled.

Before Chazz could answer, the ground shook under them. An explosion sounded in the distance. "It's what Banner warned us about," Jaden realized.

"Look there," Mana pointed at pillars rising out of the forest.

"Eight," Atem counted them. "Eight Spirit Gates."

The Keys around Chazz's neck glowed and started pulling him along. "Where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know!" he answered.

"Can we come?" Jaden asked.

"Help me!" Chazz yelled at them.

"Wait a second," Mana eyed the trajectory of the Keys. "Chazz, you idiot!" She chased after him, followed by the others.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"Chazz wagered the Spirit Keys in a duel," she answered. "Since he lost, I bet the Keys are going to unlock the Gates."

They slowly gained on the black-clad student. The Keys, nearing their destination, pulled upward, carrying Chazz with them until he slammed into a tree and the chords snapped. Free of their human tether, the Spirit Keys continued their path to the Gates. Each one was absorbed by a pillar.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mana said.

"Ditto," Atem agreed.

"Way to go, Chazz," Alexis and the others glared at him.

"It's not my fault!" he protested.

"You wagered the Keys," Mana told him.

"Enough," Atem cut them off. "Pointing blame won't solve this. We need to find a way to reseal the Spirit Gates."

"Children, what's happening?" Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler ran to join them.

"I'm sure it was your fault, Jaden," Crowler eyed the brunet Slifer.

"Hey, I didn't steal those Keys," Jaden pointed at Chazz.

"I was just borrowing the Keys," Chazz held his hands up in defense. "For Alexis."

"Don't you dare drag me into your mess," Alexis rolled her eyes.

The ground shook again, and a black pedestal rose in the center of the pillars. Its top opened, revealing a silver box. Four prongs folded out, and a golden sphere with three cards in it appeared between them.

"The Sacred Beast cards," Jaden and Chazz said at the same time. They led the group to retrieve them.

"Those cards do not belong to you," a mechanical voice filled the clearing. Mana jumped and grabbed onto Atem, nearly knocking him over. A plane flew into the clearing. Its door opened, depositing some kind of silver container.

"What is that?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, ask me like I'm going to know," Chazz said.

"Why are we standing here?" Mana asked. She let go of her brother ran to the cards.

White parachutes shot out from the container, slowing its descent. It landed between Mana and the cards. Legs folded out from the sides, propping it up and revealing a very old man inside a tank. A breathing mask covered his face. "The cards belong to me!"

"Wait a second," Sheppard's eyes widened. "I know that man."

"I'm so glad you recognize me, Sheppard, even though the years have not been kind," the man said.

"It's Kagemaru—our superintendent!" Sheppard said.

"The one who refused to tell Uncle Seto about the Sacred Beasts," Atem narrowed his eyes at the container.

"I built this school!" Kagemaru declared. "And now I've returned for my Sacred Beast cards."

"No, you didn't," Atem spat. "Seto Kaiba built this school. And the Sacred Beasts are too dangerous to release."

"If you want them, you have to go through us," Chazz said. "That's how this works."

"So get your game on, test-tube," Jaden added.

"Fools," Kagemaru scoffed. "I am Kagemaru, Master of the Shadow Games."

"Want to bet?" Mana stared down the old man. "The master of Shadow Games was Pharaoh Atem.

"Ah, but the great Nameless Pharaoh isn't here," Kagemaru said. "It was I who first sealed the cards here. It was I who gave Sheppard the eight Keys. Alone, they are worthless to unlock the Spirit Gates. All that is required is dueling energy—energy you expended trying to protect those Keys."

"See, this isn't the Chazz's fault," Chazz said.

"This is why I arranged for all the best duelists in the world to come here!" Kagemaru continued. "I hoped, year after year, class after class, a student would arise with enough dueling spirit to unlock the power of the cards. My Shadow Riders were sent to test you, and only one of you passed—one with the potential to finally unlock the Sacred Beasts and give me the strength to rule the world."

"Not if I can help it," Mana darted around the container and sprinted to the cards. A claw extended from Kagemaru's pod and smacked her, sending her sprawling in front of the group. "Ow," she muttered.

"Mana!" Atem was by her side.

"I'm fine," she pulled herself up. "That smarted."

"It's a cute story," Alexis glared at the superintendent. "So why all the tricks? Were you too weak to get the cards for yourself?"

"Alexis, don't make the scary man mad," Syrus backed away.

"He don't look so tough," Chumley said. "More like some kind of reject science project."

"Listen up," Zane stepped in front of the Muto siblings. "There is no way you're getting those Beast cards so long as I'm here. You got that, Kagemaru? You'll have to duel me for them."

"I'll Chazz you up big time," Chazz declared.

"No way, it'll be me," Atticus cut in. "After all, we're old friends. He transformed me into one of his Shadow Riders."

"It should be you or Jaden," Mana whispered to Atem. "You two were the only ones not defeated by a Shadow Rider."

"No!" Kagemaru rejected all the challenges. "My opponent will be Jaden Yuki."

"Excuse me, what?" Jaden blinked.

"You have proven to be the only duelist with the power to unlock the Sacred Beast cards," Kagemaru chuckled. Blue lightning sparked between the pillars, creating a circle around the area. "And if you refuse, I will see to it that this island and everyone on it sinks to the depths of the ocean deep."

"You can't!" Jaden protested.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Mana's wand appeared in her hand. "You're not the only one with power."

"But I can do anything with these," Kagemaru's claw extended to grab the Sacred Beast cards. "Your magic cannot hope to combat the power I wield. Let the Shadow Game begin!"

"Catch!" Syrus tossed Jaden's backpack to him.

Jaden caught it and pulled out his duel disk. "I hope you brought your A-game, Kagemaru." A book fell from the bag.

"The Emerald Tablet," Mana identified Banner's book. A spell fell out of it.

Jaden picked up the card. "Banner must have wanted me to have this," he said, adding the card to his deck. "All right, Kagemaru, let's do this!" Jaden inserted his deck and powered up his duel disk. Another claw extended from the superintendent's tank and attached a duel disk to the one on his left.

"Jaden, if you lose, he'll take over the world!" Syrus reminded him.

"And that's really bad!" Chumley added.

"In that case, time to get my game on," Jaden grinned.

"Just keep your cool, and you'll be fine," Mana backed away from the arena to join the group.

"All righty, let's go," Jaden took the first move. "I summon Burstinatrix (1200/800) in defense mode." The silver-haired hero in red did a flip before kneeling on his field. "And one face-down. Now let's see if those Beast cards are all that."

"Yes, let's," Kagemaru laughed. "I shall begin by playing three trap cards face-down." The mechanical arm not holding the duel disk inserted the cards into the slots.

"Three trap cards?" Chazz repeated. "I think this guy's got his circuits crossed."

"Why would he declare what kind of cards they are?" Atem asked.

"Because I'm summoning a Sacred Beast," Kagemaru sneered.

"Good," Jaden brushed it off. "I always wanted to see one up close.

"You should be more careful of what you wish for," the old man said. "I sacrifice my three trap cards to summon the first Sacred Beast: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (X000/X000)!" Flames erupted on his field, revealing a serpent-like red dragon with massive wings. The entire island shook as it roared.

"Am I the only one who thinks it looks like Slifer?" Mana asked.

"Not now," Atem shushed her.

"On second thought," Jaden said, "maybe I don't need to see it up close."

"Now I activate its special ability," Kagemaru continued, "Trap Destruction!" Uria roared, shattering Jaden's face-down Mirror Gate. "All traps are useless against my Sacred Beast and are destroyed. And if you were curious as to Uria's attack points, he receives 1000 per trap card in my graveyard, and at last count, I have three for a total of 3000 attack points. Now reduce Burstinatrix to slag! Hyper Blaze!" The red dragon breathed fire over the hero, destroying her. "Your turn, Jaden."

"Turn for what?" Zane asked. "That monster's too powerful. What can Jaden do?"

"The card is similar to Slifer, the Sky Dragon," Atem said. "When Dad defeated it, he turned the effect against his opponent and forced him to deck out. But in this case, Uria's strength comes from the graveyard. Aside from using sheer force, getting the traps out of Kagemaru's graveyard would help."

"You can do it, Jaden!" Mana yelled.

"Let's do this!" Jaden drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)!" The blue hero pointed the blaster on his wrist at Uria. "And when I call him out all alone, I get to draw two more. Now let's see what kind of cards we got."

"It's not going to make a difference, dude," Atticus sighed.

"What's Jaden thinking?" Chazz asked. "With Bubbleman in attack mode, he's got no defense. He can't be that card anyway."

"Okay, Atticus, I can forgive you for not Jaden's plays since you haven't been here," Mana said. "But, Chazz, you should know to wait and see his combo before deciding if it works."

"I can't watch this," Crowler looked away.

"Why not?" Zane asked. "This duel might be the last thing we see."

"When did I become the optimist?" Atem looked to the other spectators. "It's not over yet. If the Egyptian Gods could be reined in, then so can the Sacred Beasts."

"Yeah, don't give up on him yet," Syrus agreed.

Jaden looked over his cards before continuing his move. "Next I'll play Polymerization! And I'll fuse my Bubbleman with Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800)!" The blue and green hero flew over the field and landed next to Jaden.

"He still doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Uria," Kagemaru chuckled.

"Not right now," Jaden grinned. "But that's why I got this to help even the playing field. You know, maybe 'even' isn't exactly right." The field spell slot popped open on his duel disk. "Check out the field spell Skyscraper!" Buildings rose from the ground and surrounded the area. Tempest stood on one of the towers. "Thanks to this, my Hero gets a 'wing up' on you. If he has fewer attack points than your Uria of Searing Flame-whatever, he gets an extra 1000 attack points. Tempest, show him who's boss!" Tempest fired the blaster on his right hand at Uria, shattering the red dragon. Kagemaru's LifePoints fell to 3200. "That's a hit!"

"Impressive," the superintendent said. "I see I made the correct choice in choosing you as my opponent, Jaden Yuki. Your dueling spirit will serve me well as I rip it from your body and use it to acquire the power of the Sacred Beast cards."

"I kind of like my dueling spirit right where it is," Jaden selected a card from his hand. "So let's see how you handle a face-down."

"Ha," Kagemaru scoffed as his claw drew. "And let's see how you handle this. I activate Uria's special ability. I merely send this trap card to the graveyard, and then…" He laughed as Uria burst from another pillar of flames. "As Lord of Searing Flames, one of Uria's special abilities is to be resurrected when I discard a trap to the graveyard."

"That's not good," Atem commented.

"Now say good-bye to your feathered friend, Jaden," Kagemaru said. Mana was sure if she could see his face, he'd be sneering. Uria breathed fire, engulfing Tempest in flames.

"Hold on, Test-tubey," Jaden's face-down faded away. The flames dissipated, leaving Tempest unharmed. Jaden's LifePoints fell to 3800. "I got tricks too. By sending a card to the graveyard, Tempest can't be destroyed in battle. And we'll follow that act up with our next performer," he drew his card. "One of faves: Pot of Greed! That's two cards for me and a whole lot of pain for you. 'Cause I'm playing this: Heated Heart! It gives Tempest 500 more attack points, which is just enough to take out Uria one more time." Tempest fired his blaster again, destroying Uria and knocking Kagemaru down to 2900 LifePoints.

"Waste of your turn," the old man mocked him. "As long as I have traps to discard, my Lord of Searing Flames will never be destroyed. Uria rose from another fire pillar, now at 5000 attack points. "And now I'll use _my_ Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards. "Then I'll activate the field spell Fallen Paradise." The buildings faded away to a dark and desolate mountain range. "Not only is your Skyscraper obliterated, but this new field enables me to draw two additional cards every round, which gives me just enough to lay down three spell cards."

"Three spells?" Jaden repeated.

"I've got a really bad feeling about that," Mana said.

"Ha," Kagemaru laughed. "I see that, despite your grades, you are a quick learner. Now I sacrifice these three spell cards to summon the second Sacred Beast: Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000)." Ice rose from the ground; a large, yellow winged-beast burst from it.

"That's not good," Atem said.

"Let's show his Tempest a real storm," Kagemaru ordered the yellow beast to attack. Blue lightning rained down from the sky; one of the bolts struck the hero. Jaden's LifePoints fell to 2600. "And with Hamon's special ability, should he destroy a monster, you suffer an additional 1000 points of damage. Oh, don't worry. It won't hurt… me." Another bolt struck Jaden, and his LifePoints dropped to 1600.

"Jaden!" Mana called to her friend.

"Mana!" her spirit partner called to her.

"Dark Magician Girl," Mana pulled out the blonde's card. She hugged herself in her frame instead of appearing in spirit form. Her face was pale, and her cheeks sunken in. "That Beast is draining our energy."

"Boss." A glance to Chazz's cards showed the Ojamas in even worse shape. Everyone's cards began to fade away.

"I won't let this happen," Mana raised her wand and chanted a spell. A pink barrier materialized around the group. "Is that better?"

"For now," Dark Magician Girl answered. Her image returned to her normal vibrancy, but she remained in her card. The cards inside the barrier looked better. "You can't keep this up for long; the Sacred Beasts are too powerful.

"I won't let them hurt you," Mana insisted. She could feel the Beasts pulling at the barrier, trying to get to the Duel Spirits. "You've been protecting us. Now let me protect you."

"How long do you think you can stand up to the power of the Beasts?" Kagemaru asked.

"As long as it takes to protect my friends," she answered.

"You won't succeed," he mocked her. "The Sacred Beasts draw energy not just from the players, but from the very cards themselves. One magician can't hope to stand up to them."

"That's why they were locked away," Zane realized. "They have the power to destroy every card on the planet."

"Hold on," Bastion watched Jaden, outside the barrier. "Jaden's cards are unaffected."

"Jaden's dueling spirit is beyond all of yours," Kagemaru explained. "Time and time again, he has proven the heart and courage to win, no matter what odds. It is this force alone that can tame the Sacred Beasts and harness their awesome power."

"Not going to happen," Mana gritted her teeth. Maintaining the barrier was hard.

"So that's why you want me," Jaden glared at him.

"Yes," Kagemaru answered. "Once this Shadow Game ends and you lay defeated, I shall take your spirit. Finally, I will have the power to become the new master of the Sacred Beasts! Then they will absorb the energy of every duelist and deck across the planet, giving enough strength to rule the world! Allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of their power."

The wrinkled and withered skin of the man inside the container smoothed and restored itself. Muscles and flesh built up as the clock turned backward; white hair regained color. The glass of the tank exploded, and a muscular man with long black hair stepped out and strapped the duel disk to his arm.

"He's been reborn," Sheppard's eyes widened, making the connection.

"I doubt it," Jaden scoffed. "It's all for show."

"Seriously, Jaden?" Mana's grip on her wand tightened. "After everything we've already seen and done, you think this is an act?"

"Is this a show?" Kagemaru asked as he tossed his tank over the pillars. "I like this new body," he smirked. "But something's still missing. Oh, I know." He glared at Jaden. "It's your soul. Now let's just finish this duel."

"We'll just see. My turn," Jaden drew. "And I summon a duelist's best friend. Go, Wroughtweiler (800/1200)! Good boy. Just heel for now." The mechanical hound curled up on his field. "Next I'll throw down a face-down."

"A face-down and a duel doggie?" Kagemaru laughed. "That's your big move? That's how you plan to stop my two Sacred Beasts? Please, don't insult them. After all, it's these monsters that will soon empower me to rule the world."

"Shut up and duel!" Mana yelled. The sooner he made his move, the sooner Jaden could beat him, and the sooner Dark Magician Girl and the other Duel Spirits would be safe.

"Where were we?" Kagemaru drew his card. "Ah, yes. Due to the effect of my field spell, once per turn I am allowed to add two cards from my deck to my hand. And next I'm going wage an attack with Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder. Go, Cerulean Skyfire!" Lightning struck the dog, obliterating it. "And now I'll activate Hamon's effect." Lightning struck Jaden, sending him sprawling and knocking him down to 600 LifePoints.

"Nice special effects," Jaden pulled himself up. "But I've got one too: my Wroughtweiler. It activates when he's sent to the graveyard. Now I can add one Elemental Hero and one Polymerization from my grave to my hand, and the Hero I'm picking is Bubbleman."

"Too bad you won't ever get the chance to summon him," Kagemaru scoffed.

"We'll see about that, Kagemaru," Jaden stared him down. "Now finish your turn."

"Fine, but it's not just my turn that's about to be finished," the superintendent grinned. "It's you as well, Jaden! Attack Uria! Hyper Blaze!"

"Hang in there, Jaden!" Mana yelled to her friend.

"Not so fast, Kagemaru!" Jaden revealed his face-down. "I play my spell card: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! It lets me summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) from my deck." The winged furball appeared to take the hit for Jaden.

The transparent form of the spirit appeared next to Jaden as he drew his next card. _Come on, Jaden._ Mana sent more power into the barrier protecting the groups' spirits. She hoped he could win soon. Her magic wouldn't hold out forever, and she really didn't want to think how much harder it would get if Kagemaru summoned the third Sacred Beast.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Jaden made his move. "And if Bubbleman's all alone when I summon him out on my field, I'm allowed to draw two more cards." He drew. "And now I'll play one of them: the spell card Metamorphosis! Now I can sacrifice my Bubbleman to summon up a fusion monster that's the same level as he is—such as Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (800/1200)!" Bubbleman's armor shifted, making more suited for underwater combat instead of land battle.

"You've just sacrificed one weakling for another," Kagemaru scoffed.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden smirked. "Guess it's a good thing I have this then: Bubble Blaster!" A large water cannon dropped into the aquatic hero's hands, causing him to kneel under its weight. It boosted Neo Bubbleman's attack points by 800. "Now go, Neo Bubbleman! Attack! Bubble Slamming Stream!"

"You think that little water gun makes a difference?" Kagemaru laughed. "Hamon, strike back!" The yellow fiend roared, but it was overpowered by the water from the Bubble Blaster. "Hamon's been destroyed?"

"You go that right," Jaden grinned. "It's Neo Bubbleman's special ability. When he battles with a monster, that monster is destroyed. And by just destroying Bubble Blaster, all damage you would have done becomes zero."

"That's what I would have done," Chumley said.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered.

"Next I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn," Jaden gave the group a thumbs-up.

"Your last turn," Kagemaru drew. "First, due to Fallen Paradise, I get to add two more cards from my deck to my hand. And now, Uria, finish him with Hyper Blaze!"

"Do your stuff! Bubble Illusion!" Jaden revealed his face-down. "See, when Bubbleman is on the field, and I use this, I can play a trap. And it comes straight from my hand. And I'll choose this one: Heroes' Rule One: Five Freedoms! Five traps now leave the graveyard!

"They what?" Kagemaru stepped back.

"That's right, removed from the game. So go ahead and say all your good-byes."

"Well done," Bastion said. "With those traps now gone, Uria's attack points will go down dramatically."

"All the way to zero," Atem added.

Uria's flames died, and Neo Bubbleman countered with his own attack, dousing the dragon completely. Kagemaru's LifePoints dropped to 2100.

"You're only postponing the inevitable!" Kagemaru said. "You can't stop the Beasts, especially with this! I play Resurrection Tribute! Since my monster was destroyed, I can destroy one of yours, meaning that Bubbleman will now burst." The hero's image shattered. "But there's more, Jaden. I also get to summon back a monster from my grave to the field in defense mode. So rise again, Hamon!" The yellow fiend returned to the field and roared. "And next I'll activate Uria's special effect." He discarded a trap, and Uria returned to the field in a pillar of flame.

"Oh great," Jaden sighed.

"Come on," Mana said through gritted teeth.

"How are you doing?" Atem asked her.

"I can keep going," she answered. "Are the Duel Spirits still safe?"

"The ones here," he told her. "I can't say for the rest of the ones on the island.

"Now I'll activate the spell Phantasmal Martyrs," Kagemaru continued his move. "When Uria and Hamon are both out, I can send two cards in my hand to the graveyard, and then I can summon three of these: Phantasmal Martyr Tokens!" Three small, black and purple fiends appeared on his field. One of his discard cards must have been a trap, because Uria's attack points rose to 2000. "Now I sacrifice the three Phantasmal Tokens to summon my last Sacred Beast. Behold Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

"Okay, definitely not friendly," Jaden said.

"Not good," Zane added. "He's got all three of them out at once."

"That one looks like Obelisk," Atem commented.

"Aaahh!" The pull of energy from the Beasts intensified; Mana staggered as the barrier shrunk around her, exposing the Duel Spirits of her friends' decks. She pushed back with her magic, but it was like pushing against a tidal wave. At this rate, the Sacred Beasts would absorb everything.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Miles away, a CEO with brown hair sat at his desk on the top floor of the building. He looked up to see the long, white hair of his wife enter the office. "How's it go—" she stopped midsentence and pitched forward.

He jumped to his feet and lunged forward to catch her. "Kisara!" He cradled her in his arms.

"Something's wrong," she gripped his white trench coat. "Seto, it's… it's like something is draining the power of my dragon."

He pulled his deck out, searching for three certain cards. He was never one to really believe in the supernatural, but he couldn't deny the dragon spirit his wife possessed. A dragon whose image faded from the cards in his deck along with the rest of the monsters.

"Dad?" his daughter stumbled into the room. She leaned against the door frame, a hand running through her short white hair.

"Airi!" he reached for her, still holding his wife. At least she was still standing.

"What is going on?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Across town in a game shop, children browsed the glass displays of Duel Monster cards. "Let me know if you see anything you like," the tri-color haired owner with told them.

"Sure thing!" they laughed. The owner turned his attention to the inventory sheets, keeping one eye on the kids as they looked over the displays and the booster packs on the shelves.

He felt it the moment the children saw it. "Look!" one of them pointed to the display, to the fading images on the Duel Monsters cards. Instinctually, he reached for the presence that hadn't been with him for two decades to discuss a plan. _What's going on, Yami? Are you taking the Kas back?_

"Yuge!" His best friend charged into the shop. "Something's going on! Red-Eyes and the other cards in my deck are disappearing!"

"The Landstars are gone too!" His friend's son ran in behind him. "It's like all the monsters are just up and leaving!"

The shop owner took out his own deck. All the images were fading just like the display—except for two. The background of the card was still intact, but the occupants were gone. Hopefully they were protecting his own children, isolated on an island miles away from them. "Atem… Mana," he whispered their names. "I hope you're safe."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

A hand gripped her wand above her own. Mana turned her head to see Atem next her. "Together," he said. Gold mixed with the pink of her barrier, and it pushed outward, once again encasing the group of duelists watching the Shadow Game.

"Thanks, Prince," she panted.

"My Ba isn't going to be much use otherwise," he said. "No point in summoning a spirit if they're just going to be absorbed."

"Let's just keep it up as long as we can," she told him. "I refuse to let our friends be taken.

"The spirits sense you're close to defeat," Kagemaru grinned at Jaden. "Already they are surrendering themselves to me, yielding to me their might so that I can free the Sacred Beasts and rule the world with a new life that will be eternal. Even that pathetic barrier will fall eventually, and those spirits will join the rest."

"Sorry, Kagemaru," Jaden glared at his opponent. "But there's no way that I'm letting you do that to my friends."

"Spirits aren't for being friends with," Kagemaru said. "They're for using to get what you want."

"You couldn't be more wrong," Mana muttered, her grip on her staff tightening.

"Don't let him get to you," Atem told her. "Keep your focus."

"Right."

"Time to step up! My draw!" Jaden said. "I play the spell Dark Factory of Mass Production. So now I can take two monsters from my graveyard and add them straight to my hand. And the ones that I'm picking are Burstinatrix and Avian. And next I'm going to play Polymerization to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!" The green and red warrior flew onto the field.

"Very well," Kagemaru smirked. "But now Raviel's special ability activates. You see, when you summon a monster, I get to summon a Sacred Beast Token (1000/1000)."

"That's not good," Atem muttered.

"Jaden," a voice filled the area. Through the barrier, Mana spotted a gold orb being chased by Pharaoh the cat. "Not now, Pharaoh," the voice said. _Is that Professor Banner's voice? Is that orb his soul?_ The orb floated next to the Slifer, just out of reach of the beige cat. "Jaden, you must use the card now."

"But use it how?" Jaden asked.

"That is for you to decide," the orb said. "For you see, it is only as good as its owner. It will grant you three card covets. That is, it will transform into whatever card you wish three times. Then, after the third covet, its true power will be revealed. And if you have played your card right, it will—" Pharaoh jumped up and swallowed the orb, cutting off the voice's instructions. Pharaoh raced out of the arena.

"You can do it, Jaden!" Mana cheered for him, ignoring the tension in her staff arm.

All right," Jaden finally decided on his move. "I'm activating the spell Fusion Recovery!"

"So what?" Chazz said. "That won't change a thing."

"It could," Alexis countered. "It all depends on how he plays it."

"It will if he's going for the combo I'm thinking," Mana glared at him. "I think he's going for the monster that did me in when we dueled."

"Now Polymerization and Sparkman return to my hand from my graveyard," Jaden continued. "Next I'll activate Polymerization, and that means the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100) is created!" The two Heroes merged into a green, white, and gold warrior with one shining wing.

"Then I get another token," Kagemaru pointed out as the small fiend appeared on his field.

"Cool," Jaden brushed it off. "Because I get something too: 300 extra attack points for Flare Wingman for each Hero that I have in my graveyard. And right now there's a total of seven." The Hero's points rose 4600.

"That can't be," Kagemaru recoiled.

"That's right," Jaden grinned. "And he's got a special ability to boot. See, when Flare Wingman destroys a monster in battle, he deals damage to you equal to that destroyed monster's attack points. So go and get him, Shining Flare Wingman! Shining Emerald Orb!" The Hero vaporized Hamon, but its remains moved to block the effect.

"A good try," Kagemaru smirked. "But if Hamon is destroyed while in defense mode, all damage to me becomes zero.

"Okay," Jaden frowned. "I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine," Kagemaru drew. "First, due to the effect of Fallen Paradise, I add two extra cards from my deck to my hand. Second, I'll switch Uria from defense mode to attack mode." The red dragon roared with its new battle position. "And then I'll play Raviel's effect. By sacrificing two monsters on my field, for this turn only, I can add those monsters' attack points to Raviel's."

"So that's why he summoned those tokens," Bastion realized. "To power up Raviel and power down Jaden."

"That monster really is like Obelisk," Atem said. He gritted his teeth against the Beasts' pull on the barrier.

"Go, Raviel!" Kagemaru commanded. "Clean your claws with that Shining Flare Wingman!"

"I play a face-down," Jaden countered. "A face-down that happens to be the second card I wished for: De-Fusion!" Shining Flare Wingman split back into Sparkman and Flame Wingman, each kneeling on the field in defense mode." Raviel missed his target.

"Very well," Kagemaru conceded. "But De-Fusion counts as two summonings, which means I get two more tokens. Now then, Raviel, go on. Destroy the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with Shimmering Scraper!" The blue demon slammed its claw into the red and green hero, shattering it. "And now Uria will finish off the other one. Hyper Blaze!" The red dragon breathed fire over Sparkman, obliterating it.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000)."

"Another Beast Token for me," Kagemaru sneered as a third demon appeared on the field.

Jaden looked at the card in his hand before playing it. "I play Miracle Fusion! With this, I can take monsters from my field and grave and combine them to create a fusion monster. So I remove the Bubbleman, Avian, and Burstinatrix that are in my graveyard and the Clayman that's on my field to summon Elemental Hero Electrum (2900/2600)!" The heavily muscled Hero clad in gold and silver took a fighting stance on Jaden's field.

"Come on, Jaden," Mana held her breath waiting for his move.

"All right, next I play Sabatiel—the Philosopher's Stone!" Jaden activated the spell. "And it says here when it's equipped onto Electrum, his attack points are multiplied by the number of monsters you have on the field. And that would be five!" A double-bladed weapon materialized in Electrum's hands.

"That's insane," Mana breathed. "14500 attack points?"

"It's over," Jaden declared. "Now go, Hero Electrum! Seal his fate!" The golden Hero sliced Raviel in half, eliminating the blue demon and the rest of Kagemaru's LifePoints.

"Impossible!" Kagemaru denied what happened. "The Sacred Beasts can't be defeated!" Uria faded away as well, and Mana felt the pull of energy cease.

Atem let go her wand, and the barrier faded. Mana's head swam. "Are you guys okay?" she asked the Duel Spirits.

"We're fine," Dark Magician Girl told her.

"Good," Mana didn't hear what else her partner had to say. Her legs gave out, and she fell forward, darkness swarming her vision.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Back at the card shop, the phone rang. "Yugi," the owner recognized the voice on the other end. "Tell me you and the dweebs aren't on some destiny mission again."

"Kaiba, it's not us," he told his friend. The images began returning to the cards. "Whatever it was, I think it's over." All the images returned to normal. Except for the two that hadn't truly gone. "Joey and I will be over in a little bit." He hung up.

"What do you think happened?" his blond friend asked.

He held up the two still-blank cards. "I think the answer is at Duel Academy."

"And now the next generation is finding trouble we though only we could."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem reached for Mana when she collapsed, her wand clattered to the ground, but it was everything he could do to keep himself standing. Fighting the Sacred Beasts like they did took power they weren't used to expending. Syrus and Chumley caught Mana as she fell. When Atem stumbled, Zane and Atticus steadied him. "We got you, buddy," Atticus said.

"Thanks," he said. It was hard to believe just a few weeks ago their roles had been reversed.

"Are you two all right?" Sheppard asked.

Atem glanced to the transparent forms of Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. "We'll be okay," he told the chancellor. "I don't recommend fighting the Sacred Beasts in a battle of wills."

In the arena, Kagemaru knelt in defeat, energy surging away from him. The color in his hair faded to white, and the flesh he built up in the duel shriveled away. "It's true," he said. "I'm an old man wanting simply what every old man wants: to be young again. And harnessing the power of those Sacred Beasts was the only way I found to do it."

"Yeah, and to take over the world," Jaden stood over the defeated old man.

"Can't you forgive a decrepit old soul for his delusions of grandeur?" Kagemaru clung to the Slifer, struggling to stay upright.

"Yeah, I guess," Jaden said. "But don't you see, old-time? Stealing power from something or someone isn't any way to feel alive again. You've got to find the strength in yourself.

"I can't," Kagemaru looked down. "It's too late for that."

"It's never too late," Jaden pulled the old man up. "Come on. Try and get up."

Pushing off the Slifer, Kagemaru managed to get to his feet, standing on shaking legs. "Hey look! I'm standing!" he grinned. "It might have been our duel! Yes, that's it! All the excitement put the spring back in my step! Thank you!"

"Sure!" Jaden threw his arms around the old man and hugged him tightly. Everyone winced when they heard bones crack.

"Oh no," Alexis said.

Sheppard dialed for a helicopter, and Kagemaru was loaded onto a stretcher and lifted out. "I guess bear hugs and old people don't go so well together," Jaden said.

"Hey, you may have bruised a few of his ribs," Atticus pointed out, "but I bet his heart is all healed up."

"Heh, some bruised ribs?" Chazz scoffed. "He's lucky that's all he got after all he's put us through."

"Later, Kagemaru!" Jaden waved to the departing helicopter.

"Get well soon, I guess!" Syrus added.

"It's over," Sheppard resealed the Sacred Beasts. "And it's going to stay over. From now on, the Sacred Beasts will stay under my guard and my guard alone." The black pedestal sank back into the earth as did the eight Spirit Gates.

"It's sure going to get quiet around here," Syrus commented.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Crowler said. "Next week is the Duel Academy Promotion Exams."

 _And Graduation for us is right after that._ Atem looked to Zane. The end of their era was right around the corner.

 ** _1\. Writing that duel would have felt forced for this chapter, but I will probably write that interaction as a one-shot at some point. I can see Harrington not quite being ready to give up on Alexis. I'd almost say he's GX's Magnum. Who, if you can't tell, I don't like._**

 **Thanks for reading! And sorry for taking forever to get this out. On the bright side, this story is officially one year old. When I started this a year ago, I had only a vague idea of what I was doing and had never written fanfiction before. Now I have multiple OCs (two of which had cameos in this chapter), and this is the longest writing project I've done. I had no idea what to expect, and the amount of people reading this never ceases to amaze me. Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favs, and reviews this. If it weren't for you guys, I'd be a crazy person sitting at home discussing theories with myself. You guys make this worthwhile.**


	19. Graduation

_**Hey, guys. First of all, I owe you all a massive apology. It was never my intention to go so long without updating this, and I hope this super long (31 pages) chapter makes up for it. Long story short, things have been busy on my end between work and conventions I was attending, and my laptop charger died, so I have to share my family's desktop until I get a new one. I'm starting to get caught up now, and hopefully I'll be able to get all my stories updated in the next week or two and get back on track. I hope to push myself back to being able to update this with no more than a month or two between chapters. I thank you guys for sticking with me, and I'll have a longer note at the end of this regarding some aspects of this moving forward. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning this or any of my other stories.**_

 _ **Now, despite all that, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Zane and Chumley would have had full-on ceremonies like what Jaden's class got at the end of the series.**_

Chapter Nineteen: Graduation

Mana's head pounded. Groaning, she sat up and placed a hand on her head. Blinking, the dark infirmary slowly came into focus, illuminated only by the moonlight from the window.

"Good to see you're okay," Atticus stretched out in the chair next to her bed.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Mana rubbed her eyes, unsure if she was really seeing the elder Rhodes.

"I'm here looking after my buddy and his little sister," Atticus grinned.

Mana looked past the brunet to see her brother sleeping in the next bed. "Atem!" she reached for him.

"He'll be fine," Atticus pacified her. "Or, he said he'd be fine before he passed out. I didn't really get it, but he said you guys burned through your Ba? I guess it has something to do with what you did against the Sacred Beasts."

"Pretty much," Mana sighed. "Let's just say picking a fight with the Sacred Beasts is a bad idea."

"Atem said the same thing," Atticus glanced to his sleeping friend.

An idea came to Mana, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. _I really shouldn't._ Atem was in the infirmary because of her half-cocked idea to protect the Duel Spirits. _But it would be so funny._

"What are you thinking?" Atticus raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "Something good I hope?"

"I'm torn," she admitted. "I'm really, really tempted to mess with Atem, but I don't think it's a good idea.

"That just proves it is," Atticus grinned. "What do you got?"

"Do you have a marker?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"MANA!"

She jumped awake at the sound of her brother's yell. Rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes, Mana found her brother standing next to the infirmary's sink. He'd obviously discovered her and Atticus's handiwork when he looked in the mirror. She stifled a laugh at the monocle, goatee, sideburns, and third eye drawn on his face.

Atem fixed amethyst eyes on her. "Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Very funny," he didn't flinch. "This," he motioned his hand over his face, "has your signature all over it."

"Hey, the Elvis sideburns were Atticus's idea!"

Atem slapped his forehead, his palm covering the third eye. "I should have known. This is why I don't want you two hanging out. You just encourage each other."

"Oh, come on, Prince," Mana stuck her tongue out at him. "We both know this is not the worst prank I've ever done. And I get the feeling it's not the worst Atticus has ever done either."

Atem sighed. "Airi and Joan better keep you in line next year. I know Max will just join in."

"Yeah, yeah," Mana rolled her eyes. Atem turned to the sink and grabbed a rag. "Hey, Atem?"

"What?" he turned to face her again.

She snapped a photo with her PDA. "Nothing. I just wanted a picture."

"Delete that." Atem glared at her.

"No!" Mana held the PDA close to her. "This one's going in the archive."

"Mana…"

"You know the rules, Atem. Any documented footage is protected under the Fair Pranks Act, not to be distributed except in cases of blackmail or revenge."

"I will get you," Atem promised. "You won't know when; you won't know how, but I will get you."

Mana grinned. "You can try."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana stuck her tongue out as she painted in the teeth of her blob creature. Art was definitely not her specialty. The limit to her skills was washed off her brother's face that morning.

"Hey, check this out," Syrus held up his attempt at Dark Magician Girl. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," Jaden glanced to it. He finished filling in the lines on his own picture. "But check out my card design. "It's a work of art… it's pure genius… it's Sparkman!" He gestured to the awkwardly drawn warrior in blue.

"If you say so," Syrus nodded. "What'd you make, Mana?"

"About the only Duel Monster I can draw and still have people know what it is," Mana frowned. "Marshmallon." She held up the marshmallow creature with too many bulges and teeth sticking at unnatural angles. "I can't draw to save my life."

"I think that's more terrifying than the real thing," Syrus sighed.

"So what did you do, Chumsters?" Jaden turned to Chumley behind them.

"Well…" he showed them his beautifully painted sunrise over rocks taller than the forest.

"That's amazing," Mana breathed. "I wish I could draw half as well as that."

"Cool!" Jaden grinned. "So what is it?"

"What is it?" Syrus repeated, throwing their fearless leader an exasperated look. "You've never seen Ayers Rock?"

"Uh… no," Jaden glanced to each of them, silently seeking an explanation.

"I've heard of it, but I've never been there," Mana answered. "Have you, Chumley?"

"Yeah," Chumley looked down at his painting. "You see, a long time ago, I went camping with my dad in Australia and saw it."

"That's so cool," Mana smiled. Other students crowded into see Chumley's handiwork.

"Yeah, I'm going to use for my—"

"Attention!" Dr. Crowler's voice rang over the intercom. "Will Chumley Huffington please report to Chancellor Sheppard?"

Panic filled the koala duelist's eyes. "Can you come with me?" he asked Mana.

"Sure, but why me?" she asked.

"Because you've been to see Chancellor Sheppard more than any of us."

"I wouldn't call that a good thing," Mana left her art supplies at her spot and followed Chumley out the door.

Chumley grew more agitated the closer they got to the office. "It'll be okay," Mana said. "Whatever's up, it can't be worse than the punishment I got for drenching those Obelisks. Remember when I had to clean the Obelisk arena every day for a week?"

"But you at least knew what you did," Chumley gave a small smile before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sheppard's voice called to them.

They stepped into the room to find Dr. Crowler waiting for them as well. "Hello, Chumley. Mana, I wasn't expecting to see you as well."

"I'm just here to support Chumley," Mana stayed close to the door. "I promise I did not do anything to warrant punishment _this_ time."

"Yeah, I asked her to come," Chumley kept his gaze on the ground. "So, am… am I busted or…?"

"What?" Chancellor Sheppard burst out laughing when he realized what the Slifers were expecting. "No. I've called you here because I have some very good news for you, Chumley. You might as well come and see too, Mana." He held out a card to the koala duelist.

Mana moved closer to see it better. "Hey, that looks kind of like what you were painting in class."

"It's my card," Chumley breathed.

"Congratulations," Sheppard beamed. "Your design won Industrial Illusions' contest. It's now official."

"Cool!" Mana grinned.

"But who chose—" Chumley started.

"I did, Chumley-boy!" The question was cut off by the silver-haired man dressed in a red suit on the video phone. Mana hadn't even noticed it was on. "There were so many cards and so little time to decide."

"Mr. Pegasus!" she waved at the screen. "Hi!"

"Hello, Mana-girl!" Maximillion Pegasus waved back at her. "I do hope you and Atem-boy can visit Duelist Kingdom again soon. I have more stories for you. But back to the matter at hand." He turned his amber eye on the Slifer senior. "Chumley-boy, your card was a gift from the angels themselves."

"Really?" Chumley smiled and looked down at the card in his hand.

"Yes! And there's more!" Pegasus gestured excitedly as he spoke. "I want your big brain working on more cards for me at Industrial Illusions. If your teachers concur. After your graduation, you'll fly right over to our headquarters. See you then." With that, he ended the call.

"What an opportunity," Sheppard smiled. "Well, my dear boy, you have my recommendation."

"Chumley, this is awesome!" Mana threw her arms around her friend.

"Pegasus really wants me?" Chumley turned back to the teachers.

"A moment," Crowler turned to the chancellor. "I'm troubled.

"What now?" Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Just say yes."

"But Chumley hasn't passed his exams," Crowler protested.

"So?" Mana glared at the Obelisk head. "Pegasus obviously thinks he's good enough. Besides, do you seriously think all the card designers at Industrial Illusions are duelists?"

"But what kind of school would we be if we send Pegasus some flunky?" Crowler countered.

"Crowler, come on," Sheppard urged the professor. "Give the kid a break for Pete's sake."

"If Chumley can beat me in a duel, then I'll let him go," Crowler stated.

"A duel?" Chumley repeated.

"But if he loses," Crowler pointed at his opponent to accentuate his point, "he'll be expelled immediately!"

"That is too far!" Mana glared at the professor. It took all her self-control not to launch herself at him. _I bet if Chumley were an Obelisk, Dr. Crowler would approve him no problem!_

"I think it's a fine idea," Sheppard smiled. "Good luck, Chumley, you'll need it. Crowler plays to win."

"And win is what I'll do tomorrow," Crowler sneered.

Mana's temper rose again, and Chumley grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out of the office. Jaden and Syrus were waiting for them. "What happened?" Syrus asked.

They gave the other two Slifers a rundown of what happened on the way back to Slifer. "Man, why does Crowler make everything so tough?" Jaden grumbled.

"One of these days, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Mana punched her palm to prove her point.

"Don't worry, Chum," Jaden placed a hand on the taller Slifer's shoulder. "You'll just take out that creepy Crowler. I did." He smirked. "So you can too."

"We're with you all the way," Mana said as they arrived at the dorm. "Actually, I think I have a card that could help. Give me a second."

She ducked into her room, and flipped through the spare cards she'd accumulated from Dorothy's shop. While Mana was never short of cards she needed, her friend Amane had a goal back home to collect every card in existence. Mana did what she could to help, though some were easier to find than others. It was the nature of the game.

"Found it!" she popped over to the guys' room and held out the trap to Chumley. "Joan may not be a duelist, but Max and I do occasionally get her to play. When she does, she likes to use this. It's a bit of a gamble because of the cost, but it has gotten her out of a few tight pinches. You should see Max's face when she uses it on him."

"Thanks," Chumley accepted the card.

"You're going to do great, Chum," Syrus grinned.

"You're right," the koala duelist smiled. "As long as you guys are with me, I just can't lose."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana bit her lip as the duelists powered up their duel disks. "Take him down, Chumley!" she called.

"Let's go, Chumley! We're with you!" Jaden added.

"Hey, we're all rooting for you!" Alexis joined in.

"We are?" Chazz said from the other side of Mana. She elbowed him. "I mean, yeah, we so totally are."

"Don't be nervous," Dr. Crowler sneered. "This duel will simply affect the rest of your life."

"Uh, okay," Chumley took a step back.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?" the professor asked.

"I got one right here!" Chumley drew his first card. "Let's see here. I think that first I'm going to lay down one face-down." The monster card appeared on his field.

"That move was absolutely… oh, what's the word? Yes, lame," Crowler scoffed. "I play the spell Magnet Circle LV2. And thanks to this, I get to summon this: my Ancient Gear (100/800)." A little gear monster materialized on the field. "And its special effect lets me summon now let's me summon another one." A second gear appeared on the field. "Not too shabby, eh?"

"Is that bad?" Syrus asked.

"Big time," Jaden answered.

"Both were special summoned, so I'd say yes," Mana added. "Dr. Crowler can pretty much bring out whatever monster he wants now."

"Now I sacrifice my two Ancient Gears," Crowler continued his move, "to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!" The large mechanical monstrosity that terrorized everyone since he first used it on Jaden towered over of the field. "Ancient Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" The Golem launched its fist at Chumley's monster.

The monster flipped over revealing Des Koala (1100/1800). The Golem's fist flew through the koala, knocking Chumley down to 2800 LifePoints. Before its hologram shattered, Des Koala slashed at the fist, using its effect to deal Crowler 400 points for each card in his hand. Crowler's LifePoints dropped to 3200.

"He remembered the effect this time," Mana smiled, remembering when Chumley went straight on the offensive against his dad instead of using the flip effect.

"Yeah, he's a lean, mean dueling machine!" Jaden grinned. "Okay, maybe not lean."

"Jaden!" Mana elbowed him.

"What?"

"I summon Eucalyptus Mole (800/1300) in defense mode," Chumley made his move. "And next I'll be laying down another face-down."

"Come now, Chumley," Crowler drew. "That's your move?" He looked over his hand. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack Eucalyptus Mole! Mechanized Melee!" The Golem's fist smashed into the green and white mole, shattering the hologram. Chumley's LifePoints fell to 1100.

"Let's just wait one minute, okay?" Chumley countered. "If you take out my Eucalyptus Mole, I get a Koala from my deck." He pulled out a card. "And guess who wants to say hi—my little friend Big Koala (2700/2000)!" The large, blue beast materialized on the field and roared.

"More like a big waste," Crowler scoffed. "I, on the other hand, will be summoning Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300)." The Soldier knelt on Crowler's field.

"Whatever," Chumley drew his card. "Lishus," he smirked. "I'm going to play Wild Nature's Release!" His monster shimmered with blue energy. "And all of a sudden, my Big Koala's defense points are added on to his attack points." The blue koala's strength rose to 4700.

"When did Chumley get so good?" Alexis asked.

"From watching me," Syrus grinned.

"Yeah, that's it," Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Keep it up, Chumley!" Mana cheered.

"Okay, Koala," Chumley commanded. "Take out that pile of rusty bolts! Takedown from Down Under!" Big Koala charged forward and slammed into the Golem, destroying it. Crowler's LifePoints fell to 1500. "Now check out my face-down," Chumley activated his trap. "Isn't it totally awesome? Beast Soul Swap lets me bring back a monster to my hand, and then I get to summon another beast with the same level. It's switch-a-lishus!" He looked over his hand. "And I guess I'll call… another Big Koala!"

 _He really has come far._ Mana grinned at Chumley outmaneuvering the side effect of his spell and using the second Koala to destroy the Ancient Gear Soldier.

"And I'll be laying down two face-downs," Chumley ended his turn.

 _Is one of those the card I gave him?_ Mana eyed her friend's cards. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Chumley. Save that for when you really need it._

"Let's see how you handle this," Crowler drew. "I activate my Pot of Greed, which, of course, allows me to draw two more cards." He smirked at his result. "Such as the ultimate spell card—Ancient Gear Factory!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mana said as a mechanical structure rose behind the Obelisk professor."

"Ditto," Jaden agreed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Crowler sneered. "It allows me to summon any Ancient Gear card I hold. Such as my friend the Ancient Gear Golem."

"But what about the sacrifice?" Alexis asked. "Golem kind of needs one."

"Not quite." Mana jumped at the sound of Chancellor Sheppard's voice. _When did he get here?_

"You're here?" Jaden voiced everyone's confusion.

"Why not?" Sheppard shrugged. "I just love a good duel. Though it doesn't look so good for Chumley."

"He's right," Crowler turned his head to the audience, indicating he'd heard their conversation. "I don't need to sacrifice a card. All you need to do is look into my graveyard. If it holds Ancient Gear monsters whose levels are twice that of my Golem, they become the sacrifice." The machine started up, grinding up old parts as the stars on the side lit up. "So, please, let's all welcome back Ancient Gear Golem!" The massive mechanical menace towered over the field yet again.

"What a move!" stars filled Jaden's eyes at the combo. He caught himself. "Wait, I mean, you know, I guess."

"Hey, just whose side are you on?" Syrus glared at his friend.

"Stay strong, Chum!" Mana called out.

"Dear Chumley, how can I recommend you?" Crowler mocked. "I mean, come now. You can't even win one easy duel. Ancient Gear Golem, attack Big Koala! Mechanized Melee!" The mechanical fist slammed through the koala and shattered the hologram. Chumley's LifePoints fell to 800.

"I play a trap!" Chumley revealed one of his face-downs. "And it's a totally lishus one called Animal Trail. Now Des Kangaroo jumps right into my hand."

"A kangaroo?" Crowler scoffed. "You'll have to do much better than that, Chumley." He played his card. "Something like Ancient Gear Drill. Thanks to this 'lishus' card, I get to take any spell card and place it face-down." He set the card from his deck.

"Oh man," Syrus muttered.

"Did he say any spell?" Alexis eyed the card.

"This is not boding well," Bastion sighed.

"Give it a rest already," Chazz rolled his eyes. "He's through."

Mana elbowed him. "It's not over yet."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "Remember your friends are with you, Chumley!"

"All the way to the end!" Mana added.

Chumley's face broke into a grin, and he raised his fist. "You can't beat me, Crowler! Because it's more than just me! It's all my best buds too!"

"Right on!" Jaden nodded.

"Look at him," Alexis smiled.

"He's happy," Syrus said.

"That's a first," Bastion commented.

"Yeah, big deal," Chazz muttered.

"Thanks for everything, Jaden," Chumley nodded.

"Jaden can't save you," Crowler sneered.

"But this card just might," Chumley drew. He grinned at the card. "I play Ayer's Rock Sunrise!" The rock from Chumley's painting materialized behind him. "You can't stop the sun from rising—just like you can't stop my dream. I will be a famous card designer, and now let's see one of my first cards in action! First it lets me summon one beast from the graveyard. Think you can guess who? The one, the only, Big Koala!" The large, blue beast stood up on the field. "Then turn your eyes to my graveyard, and you'll find for each beast, plant, or winged-beast, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Rusty loses 200 attack points." Golem's attack points fell to 2600.

"Go, Chumley!" Mana cheered.

"Now, how about we try something fuse-a-lishus with Polymerization," Chumley continued his move. "I'm melding Big Koala and Des Kangaroo to create Master of Oz (4200/3700) in attack mode!" A large, green, koala-like monster with a kangaroo tail and wearing red boxing gloves and a purple vest jumped onto the field.

"That's Chumley's best monster," Syrus grinned.

"Go get him, Chum," Jaden encouraged his friend.

"Knock that menace into next week!" Mana yelled.

"All right, Master of Oz, attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Chumley commanded. "Outback Attack!"

"I activate the spell Limiter Removal!" Crowler countered. "With it, the attack points of all my machines are doubled!"

"Not today," Chumley revealed his face-down. "I play Solemn Judgement! By paying half my LifePoints, I can negate the activation of your spell." Light shot from the trap and struck Crowler's spell, shattering it.

"He played it!" Mana squealed. "I can't wait to tell Joan!"

Without the spell's power boost, Ancient Gear Golem couldn't stand up to the Master of Oz. The green marsupial slammed its gloved paw into the golem's chest. The machine fell apart, its pieces dissolving as they hit the ground. Crowler's LifePoints fell to zero.

The holograms faded, and the room fell silent as everyone took in the result. Chumley won. He actually defeated Crowler.

Mana was the first to break the silence. "That was awesome, Chumley!" she screamed, pumping both of her fists. "You did it!"

"Way to go, Chum!" Jaden cheered next to her.

The rest of the audience broke into applause, making the moment even more real for the victor. "I actually did it," he said.

"Yes, you did," Crowler walked up to him. "But you should know the duel was not to win or lose, but to prove your ability. And you have exceeded all my expectations. As promised, I will recommend you for the position at Industrial Illusions." He extended his hand to Chumley. "You're graduating." Chumley accepted the handshake. "Farewell and congratulations, Chumley."

"He is going," Syrus bit his lip. "I don't know how I should feel."

Mana's heart froze. _I didn't even think about that. Chumley won't be with us next year. Neither will Atem or Zane._

"Hey, Chumley gets to follow his dream," Jaden pointed out. "Let's not be sad. We should be all parties and hugs."

"You're right, Jaden," Mana steeled herself. "Doesn't make it any easier though. But we have to be happy for him. Besides, Pegasus is awesome. Chumley's going to love working for him."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Hey, Chumley," Mana asked as she spun wheel for _The Game of Life_. "Where did you get the idea for your card? You mentioned yesterday something about camping in Australia." She moved her blue car forward six spaces.

"Well, it was more I ran away," Chumley admitted. "I was pretty down, and ran off after flunking my second advancement exam. I went to toss my deck off the highest rock I could find to give up dueling for good."

"What?" Syrus's eyes widened.

"It's okay," he looked down and spun the wheel. "Before I did, I saw the most awesome-lishus sunrise ever. That's when I realized, things may seem to be at their darkest, but they're not going to stay that way for long." He slid his white car three spaces.

"That's a great way to look at it," Mana smiled.

"We're proud of you, Chum," Jaden grinned and spun. The red car rolled past the fork in the road. "And you're going to do great."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem stood with the rest of his class as the computer calculated their class rankings. There wasn't really any doubt for most of it. The only question was the top spot.

Would it be Atem or Zane?

The rankings finally appeared on the screen, and everyone started buzzing. Atem looked to his best friend to gauge Zane's reaction.

It was a tie.

Dr. Crowler looked between them. "WHAT?"

"Well this is unusual," Chancellor Sheppard grinned. "Well, boys, what do you think?"

"I think Fate plays a strange game," Atem answered. Zane nodded in agreement.

"Then they'll have to duel for it," Crowler reasoned. "We've never had _two_ on top."

"But that takes out the spirit of the match," Sheppard countered. "The winner gets to choose their opponent. Unless they want to duel each other." They looked to the students.

Atem glanced to his friend. If he had earned the graduation match, Atem hadn't really considered going against Zane again. They'd likely face each other on the Pro-Circuit in the future, so deciding who truly was better seemed pre-mature. And there were two others he considered more. Ones he hadn't gotten to duel this year.

"We don't need to," Zane answered.

"I'm with Zane," Atem agreed. "There's no need to settle our rivalry now."

Sheppard exchanged a look with Crowler. "There's no reason we can't have two matches."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Dimension the Dice!" Mana unfolded the plastic covering of her Mighty Mage and extended her blue Dungeon Path.

"Nice roll," Jaden smirked. "Now I'll show you mine. Go, Dice Roll!" He tossed his dice. "Sweetness. Dimension the Dice. Go, Celtic Guardian." He placed the Dungeon path and figurine on the board.

"What were its stats in this game again?" Chumley asked.

"Not as high as he would like," Mana smirked. "You'll need more than him to beat me, Jaden. I always cream Atem at this game."

"Oh really?" said player's voice sounded from the open door.

Mana jumped. She glared at Atem and Zane standing in the doorway. "What was that for, Prince?"

"For claiming I'm terrible at Dungeon Dice Monsters," her brother raised an eyebrow. "But that's not why we're here."

"I swear I didn't do it," Mana raised her hands in defense.

"Why would you think that?" Atem rubbed his forehead.

"Because you two never come to Slifer, and Zane has his scary face on."

Zane threw a confused look to the elder Muto. "Mana, he always looks like that," Syrus sighed. The elder Truesdale's glare intensified at his brother. "Zane, that's not what I meant."

"Have you even done anything that would get you in trouble?" Atem looked to his sister.

"Not today," Mana rubbed the back of her head and looked away. "But a couple of days ago Atticus and I did kind of make a doll that looked like one of Camula's and hung it outside Dr. Crowler's office. Atticus has all that evidence though."

Atem smacked his own forehead. "Why?"

"Because it was funny," Mana giggled. "So why are you here then?"

"You know, in my three years at the Academy, I've not once set foot in this dorm," Zane said.

"I've only been in here when we were dealing with the Shadow Riders," Atem added. "Until now."

"I'm kind of glad we found a reason," Zane continued.

"Like what? To invite us out to lunch?" Jaden asked. "Or to one of your hotshot Obelisk Blue functions?"

"To duel you," Zane answered.

"Say what?" the four Slifers asked.

"Have you heard of the Graduation Match?" Atem asked.

"Wait, you mean where the top senior gets to duel whomever they want in front of the whole school?" Chumley asked.

"Exactly," Atem nodded. "This year it's a tie. So we both get to choose someone to duel."

"I want Jaden to face me," Zane said.

"And I've chosen Mana," Atem looked at his sister.

"No no no no," Mana protested. "I've already dueled in front of the school three times."

"And now we'll make it four," Atem stared her down. "Zane may give Jaden a choice, but I'm not giving you one."

"Why?"

"For now, we'll just call it revenge for drawing on my face last week."

"That wasn't just me," Mana glared at him. "Atticus helped too. Are you going to make him duel in front of the school?"

"I'll get to him. And he likes dueling for a crowd."

"So what do you say, Jaden?" Zane ignored the Muto squabbling and turned to his desired opponent.

"I'm in," Jaden eyed the Obelisk. "How can I turn down a challenge like this?"

"Fine," Mana crossed her arms and scowled at her brother. "But I will get you back _so_ hard for this."

"As long as it's during our duel, come at me as hard as you want," Atem smirked.

"Let's go," Zane pushed the door farther open. "By the way, I think this dorm's a good fit for you kids." He headed down the balcony.

"Good luck," Atem waved to the Slifers and followed his friend.

"Thanks," Mana sighed.

"Wow, this is sweet!" Jaden grinned. "The last duels of the year, and we're in them!"

"Yeah, the thick of it!" Syrus yelled. "This is Zane you're facing! One of the only duelists you've ever lost to! And you're going to be dueling him in front of the entire school!"

"Not to mention the only person to ever beat him is Atem," Chumley added.

"So if you guys don't win, you'll be stuck in their shadows forever!" Syrus continued. "You'll never be the next King of Games!"

"Enough, Syrus!" Mana snapped. The reality of her duel with Atem closed in. It was suddenly hard to breathe. "I need some air." She bolted out the room and away from Slifer.

She didn't stop running until she reached the beach. Panting, she dropped to her knees and stared into the water. _Breathe, Mana, breathe._ She forced herself to take deep breaths, allowing her heartbeat to steady. The waves lapped back and forth, creating a sense of calm.

"You okay?" Jaden sat down next to her.

"I will be," she answered. "Just give me a minute."

He leaned back, resting his weight on his hands. "You know, I knew you got nervous with big duels, but I wouldn't have guessed you'd snap like that."

"I'm sorry," Mana looked away. "I know Syrus means well, but…"

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Jaden said.

"No, it's okay," Mana took a deep breath. "If it was a just normal duel, or like the duels Atem and I had back home, I wouldn't be this nervous. But whenever the Dad's legacy as the King of Games comes up, I just get so freaked out. I mean, I've gotten used to people here knowing I'm a Muto, but since the School Duel, no one has batted an eye about it. I know it's ridiculous, but I was less afraid taking on the Shadow Riders than this."

"I get it," Jaden said. He smirked. "You know there are three duelists who've beaten me since I got here: Zane, Kaibaman, and you. And you're the only one I've been able to beat since."

"'Cause I'm the only you've actually dueled since then," Mana rolled her eyes. "Though, believe it or not, I have beaten Atem before. Actually, everyone in our group back home has won at different times. Though when it comes to sheer numbers, Atem trumps us all. Airi, Max, and I probably have closer stats, but I'm not sure who's really on top. Airi's a little more determined about beating the two of us."

"Can't wait to meet her," Jaden grinned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll hate you," Mana laughed.

"Why?" he threw her a confused look.

"She kind of hates everyone," Mana rolled her eyes. "Especially Max. Those two fight more often than Chazz and the Ojamas."

"Oh boy," Jaden put his arms behind his head and leaned back, sprawling across the sand.

Mana flopped backward and spread her arms eagle wide. "So what are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking of trying something different," he answered.

"Different how?" she turned her head to face him. "'Cause you not using Elemental Heroes is like asking Uncle Seto to not use Blue-Eyes."

"Would facing him be better or worse than Kaibaman?"

"I haven't beaten either, so I can't tell you," Mana rolled her eyes. "But Kaibaman did have a good point when we met him."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "But when I said I was doing something different, I was thinking of using my head a little more."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jaden Yuki?" Mana sat up. "Jaden, going with your gut is one of your greatest strengths. You're not Bastion."

"Yeah, but that didn't work out so well for me last time," Jaden countered. "And what does Bastion say? If it doesn't work, try a different formula?"

"I think that's more what he does instead of what he says," she sighed. "But if you think it will work, go for it."

"I will," he grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"Put something in Atem's bed when we get home," Mana answered. Jaden snorted. "He calls _this_ revenge for a harmless marker prank? In all seriousness, I'm just going to have to ignore the fact it's in front of the school. But that can't be worse than the School Duel. Except that Atem is harder to beat."

"I don't plan on losing," Jaden smirked. "Just like I don't plan to lose that game we left back at the dorm."

"Okay, I get the message," Mana jumped to her feet. "But you're going down."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So what's your sister going to do to you for this one?" Zane asked as they made their way back to Obelisk.

"Something that'll be memorable," Atem rolled his eyes. He smirked. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Enjoy her revenge," his friend said. "And good luck tomorrow."

"You too, Zane," Atem gave his friend a thumbs-up. "And I'll get you the next time we duel."

"I'll take you on any time, Muto."

"Same to you, Truesdale."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mana paced the entrance to the arena. _Just breathe. It's just like any other duel. I'm_ so _going to get Atem for this!_

"Calm down," a voice sounded behind her, making her jump.

She smacked her brother's arm. "Atem, stop doing that."

"Why? This might the last time I'm able to," he shrugged.

"Don't remind me," Mana peaked into the arena. It seemed like everyone was already there. "I'm going to miss you next year."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Atem pulled her into a hug. "It won't be any different than when I first enrolled and you had to stay in Domino. Besides, you've got Jaden and your other friends. And you'll have Max, Joan, and Airi with you."

"Like Airi's going to be friendly and supportive," Mana rolled her eyes.

"But you'll be the one leading them," Atem pointed out. "And I'll admit, I briefly considered facing Jaden or Zane, but really, there's no one else I'd rather face in my last duel here."

"I'll make you regret that," she smirked. "You're going down, Prince of Games."

It was his turn to give an eye-roll. "Just wait until you get a nickname."

"Not happening."

"Not your call."

"And now, let us commence with the first of our dual grad matches," Dr. Crowler's voice rang out over the arena. "We have Atem Muto vs. Mana Gardner-Muto!"

"Why are we going first?" Mana hissed.

"Because Muto comes before Truesdale," Atem answered. "And I asked if we could go first."

Mana sent her brother the iciest glare she could muster as he strolled into the arena. Scowling, she followed him, and they took their places on the field. Atem smirked and powered up his duel disk. "Ready?" he asked.

"It's time to duel!" Mana activated her own disk and drew her cards. "I'll start with Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) in defense mode and play one card face-down." The dark blonde spellcaster knelt on her field, her hook-shaped staff held in front of her. "Your move, Prince."

 _So what's she planning?_ Atem eyed his sister's face-down as he looked over his hand. "I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode. And when he's summoned, he gains a Spell Counter and 300 extra attack points." The red-armored swordsman held his blade ready; the emblem on his shield glowed with a faint light. _Should I use Breaker's effect? No, it's too early for her to set Mirror Force or Magic Cylinder._ "Breaker, attack Magician's Valkyria!"

"Not so fast!" Mana counter. "I play my trap Magicians' Circle. Now we each summon a spellcaster with 2000 or less attack from our deck."

"Then I'll bring out Skilled Blue Magician (1800/1800)." The blue-robed spellcaster materialized onto Atem's field.

"And I'll bring out a second Valkyria." This dark blonde stood tall, her staff raised and ready to attack.

"Ah, the attack lock," Atem smirked. "Not bad. I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

"My turn," Mana drew. "I summon Chocolate Magician Girl (1600/1000) in attack mode." A spellcaster with light blue hair wearing a dark blue tube top and mini skirt twirled onto Mana's field. She gave Atem an impish smile. "And I'll use her effect to discard Dark Magician and draw a card. Then I'll switch Valkyria into defense mode." Both Valkyrias knelt and crossed their staffs, protecting all the spellcasters from attack. "Next I equip Chocolate with Black Pendant."

"Because of your spell, Skilled Blue gains one Spell Counter," Atem pointed out. The charm on the magician's left shoulder glowed blue.

"I'll deal with him in a bit," Mana brushed it off. "Now, Chocolate, destroy Breaker!"

"I really thought you'd see this this coming," Atem revealed one of his face-downs. "Sakuretsu Armor will destroy Chocolate." Armor appeared around the blue-haired spellcaster, crushing her until the hologram shattered. "Better luck next time."

"I still get to damage you," Mana stuck her tongue out. "When Black Pendant goes to the graveyard, its curse deals you 500 points of damage." Atem's LifePoints fell to 3500.

"It's my turn now," Atem drew his card. _Perfect. Turnabout is fair play._ "I play Reinforcement of the Army, which allows me to add Marauding Captain from my deck to my hand." He held up his chosen warrior. "And since I played a spell, Skilled Blue gains another Spell Counter." The charm on the magician's right shoulder lit up. "Now I'll summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in defense mode, and his effect allows me to summon a second one as well." Twin soldiers crossed blades, signaling their protection of Atem's warriors. "I'll end my turn there."

"So now you're copying my idea?" Mana raised an eyebrow as she drew. "I summon Berry Magician Girl (400/400) in attack mode. And when Berry's summoned, I get to add a Magician Girl from my deck to my hand. And I know just who I want: Kiwi!" She showed the green-clad spellcaster's card before adding it to her hand. "And that'll do it for now."

Atem drew. "I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two cards." The charm on Skilled Blue Magician's chest lit up. "Now I'll discard a card and play Lightning Vortex to obliterate your field." Lightning rained down and incinerated all of Mana's monsters. "And now that Skilled Blue is at three spell counters, I can use his effect to sacrifice himself and bring back the monster I just discarded. Say hello to Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100)!"

"Hey, Gaia," Mana waved at the warrior. "Long time, no see."

"Very funny," Atem rolled his eyes. "Gaia, attack her directly! Spiral Spear Strike!"

"Nuh-uh," Mana activated her face-down. "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" The purple-robed spellcaster spun his green staff and leveled it at the mounted knight.

"Gaia, stop!" Atem cancelled the attack. "I end my turn."

 _Okay, I need to get past Sir Tall, Fierce, and Pointy._ Mana drew her card. _This'll help._ "I play Bond Between Teacher and Student! Since Mahad is on my field, I can summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) from my deck. Good to see you, Partner."

' _Glad to be here.'_ Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff and winked at Mana.

' _Don't lose your focus.'_ Mahad gave both girls a reprimanding look. ' _We've a long way to go.'_

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," Mana played her card and passed the duel back to her brother.

"Very well," Atem drew. "I play Card of Sanctity, so we each draw until we have six cards." He smirked as his new hand. "I play Black Luster Ritual! By sacrificing my Captains along with the King's Knight in my hand, I can summon the almighty Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!" Atem's signature black and gold warrior brandished his sword at the Magicians.

"Oh shoot," Mana gulped at the Soldier.

"And I'm not done," Atem continued. "Now I remove King's Knight and Breaker, one light monster and one dark monster, to special summon Black Luster Soldier — Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)!" Another black and gold warrior leveled his sword at the magicians. "I'll lay one card face-down, and now that he's the only card in my hand, I can summon Swift Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100), in attack mode." A second mounted knight raised twin lances at the opposing monsters.

Mana stared down four of Atem's strongest monsters. "I think I'm in trouble."

"Yes, you are," Atem grinned. "Envoy, use your power to remove Dark Magician from the game."

"Not today!" Mana chained her face-down. "I play Dedication through Light and Darkness! I can sacrifice Mahad to summon the Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)!" Dark Magician shifted into his chaos form and evaded Envoy's blade. "And since Dark Magician of Chaos was summoned, I can get back my Black Pendant. Also, now that Mahad's in my graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gets a power boost."

"Not bad," Atem eyed the new monster. "But he won't save you. Black Luster Soldier, attack Dark Magician of Chaos! Chaos Blade!" The original Soldier slashed through Mana's chaos mage. Her LifePoints fell to 3800. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Mana grinned. "You're going to regret giving me those extra cards, Prince. First I play Sage's Stone to bring back Dark Magician." Mahad materialized next to his apprentice. "Then I'll activate the spell Black Magic Ritual. I sacrifice the Silent Magician LV8 in my hand to summon the Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600)!" A blue-skinned magician with wild black hair clad in black and dark red descended onto Mana's field. "You're not the only one who can make a big play with a fresh hand."

"A Dark Magician trio," Atem nodded. "Nice."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Mana continued her move. "I play the field spell Yami." Shadows filled the arena. "Now all spellcasters and fiends gain 200 attack and defense points. And I'll equip Magician of Black Chaos with Black Pendant." The chaos mage's attack points rose to 3500. "Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Envoy with Dark Burning Attack!"

"Really?" Atem raised an eyebrow. "Envoy is stronger than her."

"Did you forget about the Kiwi Magician Girl I had?" Mana discarded the card. "With her effect, I can boost Dark Magician Girl's strength by 300 for every Magician Girl on the field and in the graveyard." Transparent versions of Kiwi, Berry, and Chocolate Magician Girl appeared behind Mana's spirit partner. Dark Magician Girl's attack points rose to 3400.

"It's a good thing I have this then," Atem revealed his face-down. "The Spellbinding Circle will ensnare her and stop her attack."

"Dang it," Mana scowled at the trap. "Oh, well. Magician of Black Chaos, take out Envoy! Chaos Scepter Blast!" The chaos mage charged his staff and slammed it into the ground, creating a wave of energy that crashed into Envoy of the Beginning. Atem's LifePoints fell to 3000. "Make your move."

"I shall," Atem drew. "I reveal Call of the Haunted, which will bring back Envoy." The second Soldier returned to the field. "Now Envoy, use your power to remove Magician of Black Chaos from the game! Chaos Strike!" The Soldier slashed through the air above the chaos mage, opening a vortex that sucked the mage in.

"You just activated Black Pendant's effect again," Mana countered. "Now you take 500 points of damage." Atem's LifePoints dropped to 2500.

"That's the last time that curse will hit me," Atem promised. "Now, Black Luster Soldier, destroy Dark Magician Girl with your Chaos Blade!" Atem's spirit partner charged forward and struck Mana's with his sword. Dark Magician Girl's hologram shattered, and Mana's LifePoints fell to 3000. "That just about evened the score, Sis."

"Not for long," Mana said. "I play Pot Greed to draw two cards." _Heart of the Cards, help me!_ "Yes! I play Dark Magic Attack! Since I have Mahad on my field, this destroys all of your spells and traps—namely your Call of the Haunted. So say good-bye to Envoy once again!" Envoy of the Beginning faded from the field.

"Clever," Atem smirked.

"And I'm not done yet," Mana smirked back. "I equip Dark Magician with Magic Formula to boost his strength by 700." A silver tome appeared in Mahad's hand; his strength rose to 3400. "Mahad, take out Black Luster Soldier! Dark Magic Attack!" The purple-robed spellcaster fired his magic at Atem's partner, shattering the hologram and knocking Atem down to 2100 LifePoints. "Your turn."

Atem drew his card. "I play Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and discarded two of them. "Perfect. I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse Gaia, the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon into Sky Galloping Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)! And when Sky Galloping Gaia is summoned, I can add Spiral Spear Strike from my deck to my hand. And I'll play it now." The spell appeared behind Sky Galloping Gaia.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Mana said.

"You should," Atem smirked. "Sky Galloping Gaia, attack Dark Magician! And with his ability, Dark Magician will switch into defense mode." Mahad knelt on the field just before he was impaled by the dragon knight's twin lances. Mana's LifePoints fell to 2700. "And thanks to Spiral Spear Strike, I can draw two cards and discard one."

"Well I also get a bonus," Mana countered. "When Magic Formula goes to the grave, I gain 1000 LifePoints!" Her score rose to 3700.

"And you'll need them," Atem continued. "Swift Gaia, attack her directly with Spiral Lance Thrust!" The mounted knight charged forward and struck Mana with his lances, knocking her down to 1400 LifePoints. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Mana drew. "Yay! I remove Silent Magician LV8 and Dark Magician, one light monster and one dark monster, to special summon Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000)!" The black-robed sorcerer descended onto her field, holding white fire in his right hand and purple fire in his left. "Chaos Sorcerer, remove Sky Galloping Gaia from the game! Distortion of Chaos!" The spellcaster fired his magic behind the dragon knight, opening a white and purple vortex that swallowed him. "And since Chaos Sorcerer can't attack when he uses his power, I'll end my turn there."

"Nice play," Atem commented. He drew. _Nice._ "I set a card and end my turn."

"The tides are turning, Prince," Mana smirked. "Chaos Sorcerer, remove Swift Gaia with Distortion of Chaos!" The vortex opened behind the mounted knight and swallowed him. "I'll play a monster face-down and end my turn."

Atem drew his card. "I set a monster face-down. Your turn."

"And I'll make the most of it," Mana grinned. "First, I'll flip summon my Magician of Faith (300/400). And you know what she does. I get a spell back from my graveyard, and I know just what I'm picking: Pot of Greed. But before I use it, I'll sacrifice Magician of Faith to summon Dark Red Enchanter (1700/2200)." A spellcaster with long blond hair clad in crimson robes materialized on the field. Two orbs of light hovered around him. "And when Dark Red Enchanter is summoned, he gains two Spell Counters, and he gets 300 extra points for each one."

"Bring it on," Atem eyed the enchanter.

"I will," Mana promised. "But first I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. And since a spell was activated, Dark Red Enchanter gains another Spell Counter." A third orb hovered around the spellcaster. Mana eyed Atem's face-down. "I switch Chaos Sorcerer into defense mode. Now, Dark Red Enchanter, attack that face-down with Red Enchantment!" The enchanter fired crimson magic at the face-down. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) revealed himself and deflected the magic with his sword.

"Nice try," Atem smirked. "But my Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack points."

"Then it's a good thing I still have Chaos Sorcerer," Mana countered. "Say good-bye to your warrior!" Chaos Sorcerer's effect took out the Guardian. "I'll play a card face-down and call it quits there."

"My move!" Atem drew. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"I think you're running out of fancy plays," Mana teased her brother. "Dark Red Enchanter, take out his monster! Red Enchantment!" Crimson magic shot towards the face-down. Queen's Knight (1500/1600) revealed herself.

A transparent fuzzball with yellow mechanisms on its claws and side of its head appeared in front of the female knight and took the hit. "Not today, sis," Atem smirked. "By removing the Relinkuriboh I discarded from my graveyard, I can keep Queen's Knight from being destroyed. Better luck next time."

"Gosh, you are so hard to hit," Mana scowled. "I set a card and end my turn."

"That's kind of the point," the Obelisk grinned. "I sacrifice Queen's Knight to summon Curse of Dragonfire (2000/1500)!" A red-orange dragon flew onto the field, flames flickering across its scales. "And when Curse of Dragonfire is summoned, he destroys one field spell." The dragon roared, filling the area with flames that incinerated the shadows of Yami. Mana scowled as she moved her spell to her graveyard. "Go."

"Oh, I will," the Slifer promised. "First, I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400)." A blue-robed spellcaster appeared in a strike of lightning. "Chaos Sorcerer, you know what to do with that dragon. Distortion of Chaos!" Curse of Dragonfire was pulled into another vortex of light and darkness. "And now that your field is wide open, Dark Red Enchanter, attack him directly with Red Enchantment!" The Enchanter fired crimson magic at the opposing duelist.

Brown furballs filled the field. Kuribohs cooed as they absorbed the hit and vanished. "Thank you, my friend," Atem looked to his duel disk. He smirked. "You really should ask Zane what he thinks about that combo."

"Probably similar to what I feel right now," Mana rolled her eyes. "But Kuriboh won't protect you from Maha Vailo. Attack with Sacred Lightning!" Maha Vailo pointed at Atem, and lightning struck from above, knocking the Obelisk down to 550 LifePoints. "I think this duel's in my favor."

"That's what you think," Atem countered. "How many times have Dad and I told you to think more than two moves ahead?"

"Who says I'm not?" Mana narrowed her eyes at her brother. _What is he thinking?_

 _She's completely forgotten about my face-down. Or I've convinced her it's nothing to worry about._ Atem drew his card. _Perfect._ "I play a card face-down and end my turn."

"That's it?" Mana grinned. _Okay, I'm definitely keeping Chaos Sorcerer in defense mode. That new card is bound to be nasty. But if I can land a hit with either Maha Vailo or Dark Red Enchanter, I'll win._ "Maha Vailo, attack Atem directly! Sacred Lightning!"

"Go, Mirror Force!" Atem played the face-down he'd been sitting on the last few turns.

"Ah crud," Mana scowled. "You were sitting on that this whole time?"

"Yes, but I was waiting for this," Atem revealed his other face-down. "With Enemy Controller, I can switch your Chaos Sorcerer into attack mode. Just in time to get a taste of Maha Vailo's Sacred Lightning."

Mana stuck her tongue out at her brother as all of her monsters were destroyed. _Well that blew up in my face. Luckily I can do the same to Atem._ She looked to her face-downs. _He's not the only one who can sit on face-downs for a while._

 _Time to turn this around._ Atem drew his card. _Just what I needed._ "I play Monster Reborn. And I'll use it to bring back Black Luster Soldier." His spirit partner returned to the field and brandished his sword at Mana.

"Hey, Blake," Mana gave a two-fingered wave to the warrior. "No hard feelings for destroying you earlier, right?"

Black Luster Soldier looked to his human. ' _No…?'_

"You named him?" Atem raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I got tired of saying Black Luster Soldier all the time," she shrugged her shoulder.

"We'll talk about it later," Atem rolled his eyes. _Should I attack?_ He eyed his sister's two face-downs. _Not yet. Knowing her, one of those is either Mirror Force or Magic Cylinder. I can't be reckless._ "Make your move."

"I will," Mana drew her card. _Magical Marionette. Not really what I was hoping for, but that'll help later._ She glanced to the Black Luster Soldier and his large, curved sword. _Right now, I need to deal with super-serious Blake. I think I'm okay for now._ "I pass."

Atem flipped over his card. _That'll end this._ "Sorry, Mana, but this duel is over."

"Attack me if you dare," she challenged him.

"I will," he said. "But first I play Harpies' Feather Duster! It'll sweep away all of your face-downs."

"No!" Mana yelled. _He got me._

"You put up a good fight, sis," Atem readied himself to attack. _I hate to do this to you._

"Go for it, Prince," Mana held her arms out wide. "I got nothing. Just not the face." She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Atem chuckled at how ridiculous she was. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Mana with Chaos Blade!" His spirit partner charged forward, slashing the brunette with his sword. Mana's LifePoints dropped to zero.

Mana sank to her knees as the holograms faded. _He really is the best. He'll do awesome on the Pro-Circuit._ It sank in that he was really leaving. She wasn't going to be able to rely on him next year. And she failed to step out of his shadow in front of the whole school.

 _I'm going to miss this._ Atem glanced around the arena. _I wouldn't trade my time here for everything._ He walked over to her and extended a hand to his sister. "You did great, Mana," he said as the arena filled with applause from the spectators.

She took his hand and stood up. "You too, Prince," she threw her arms around him. "Don't think I won't get you next time."

"We'll see about that," he smirked and returned the hug. "I'll miss you too. But I know you'll be just fine without me next year. And I'm proud of you no matter what happens. Just don't lead your friends into trouble."

"I'm going to miss how well you can read me," Mana laughed. "And I led no one into trouble this year. So you just need to take the Pro-Circuit by storm!" She clenched her fist to prove her point. "So should we let Jaden and Zane duel now?"

"Yeah," Atem led the way off the stage. They passed the other participants on their way out.

"Nice work, Muto," Zane smirked.

"Top that, Truesdale," Atem challenged.

"You had some sweet moves out there, Mana," Jaden grinned. "You'll get him next time."

"You bet I will," Mana gave her friend a thumbs-up. "Go get him, Jaden."

Jaden gave her his signature two-fingered salute and followed Zane into the arena. "This is going to be an interesting match," Mana commented.

"And now for our second match we have Zane Truesdale vs. Jaden… is it Yucky? No, Doody? No, wait… Yuki!"

Mana slapped her palm against her forehead. "Seriously, Dr. Crowler?"

"Ignore him," Atem crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "The odds are in Zane's favor. He has more experience, not to mention one of the highest win records the school has seen. Every time I've faced him, victory was never certain until the match was over."

"But he's not unbeatable," Mana pointed out. "I mean, if I can beat you every once in a while, despite how today's match went, then Jaden can beat Zane."

"I never said he couldn't," Atem countered. They watched the duelists shake hands and power up their duel disks. "It just won't be easy for him. But if you don't mind, I'm going to root for my friend. You root for yours."

"Got it, Prince," Mana grinned.

"Get your game on, Zane!" Jaden drew his hand. "So who makes the first move?"

"You can choose," Zane answered.

"Then go right ahead," Jaden didn't blink. "I'll go second."

"Interesting," Atem commented. "I would have thought Jaden would charge right in."

"All part of his strategy," Mana smirked. "If he goes second, Zane can't use Cyber Dragon's special ability."

"Not a bad plan," Atem said. "But, speaking from experience, that won't faze Zane."

"But it doesn't give him that much of an advantage," Mana argued.

"I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Zane made his move. "Now by sending some select cards from my hand to the grave, I can summon a fusion monster."

"To the grave?" Jaden repeated.

"Why is he surprised by that?" Mana slapped her forehead.

"I don't know," Atem rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jaden," Zane smirked. "There's more than one way to skin a cat. Or in this case summon a dragon. I'll send the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to the graveyard so I can summon the Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!" A metallic, three-headed dragon materialized on Zane's field. Each head snarled at Jaden.

"I wasn't expecting that on the first turn," Atem said. "Last time I saw Cyber End that early, it didn't end well for me."

"Don't let that metallic menace scare you, Jaden!" Mana yelled to her friend.

Jaden shook his head. "Anything else you want to throw at me?" he asked his opponent.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is," Zane pulled a card from his hand. "Different Dimension Capsule!" A dark blue sarcophagus appeared on the field. "Now, Jaden, I select one card in my deck and remove it from play. But then in two turns it returns to my hand." The sarcophagus opened, and a hologram of the card disappeared inside. "Finally, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden stared at Zane's face-down and Capsule, not making a move. "Is he okay?" Atem moved from his place on the wall.

"What happened to rooting for your friend?" Mana bit her lip as she kept an eye on the Hero duelist.

"Just because I'm hoping Zane wins doesn't mean I don't want Jaden to put up a fight," Atem argued. "Is this part of his strategy? Or did the match get to him?"

"I don't know," Mana admitted. _Come on, Jaden._

"All right, here goes!" Jaden finally drew his card. "I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode!" The tribal warrior took a fighting stance on Jaden's field. "Then I'm going to activate the spell Wild Half. And 'cause of its effect, the points of your dragon are now split in half, and a Half Token with the same points as your weakened End Dragon (2000/1400) is summoned." A duplicate three-headed metal dragon appeared next to the original on Zane's field. "But I'm not done yet. Next I equip the spell card Cyclone Boomerang onto Wildheart!" A sliver boomerang appeared in Wildheart's hand, and his strength rose to 2000. "Now go, Wildheart, attack that Cyber End Dragon! Wild Walloping Boomerang!"

"I don't think so," Zane calmly revealed his face-down. "I play De-Fusion!" The original three-headed dragon split back into three separate Cyber Dragons (2100/1600).

"That's not good," Mana said.

"That's normal for Zane," Atem said. "I know Zane's deck better than anyone on campus. He can make those Cyber Dragons transform faster than an Autobot."

Mana raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Since when do you make _Transformers_ references?"

"Since when do you get _Transformers_ references?" he countered.

"Since I watched the first movie with Max and Joan while you were here," she answered. "What about you?"

"Zane, Atticus, and I watched the animated one when we took a break from studying last week," he rolled his eyes.

"Attack, Wildheart!" Jaden's command drew their attention back to the duel. The tribal warrior threw the silver boomerang at the token End Dragon. Both monsters were destroyed in the scuffle.

"Well he took down Three-Headed Scary," Mana commented. "That's something."

"Zane still has the advantage," Atem said. "And I'm not sure what to make of Jaden's current play-style."

"Don't count him out yet, Prince," she kept her eyes on the duel. Since Cyclone Boomerang was destroyed, all the spells and traps on the field were destroyed, and Zane lost 500 LifePoints for each one. His score dropped to 3500 since his Capsule was destroyed. Jaden set a card and ended his turn.

Zane drew his card. "First of all, the card removed from play using Capsule returns to me."

"Hey, wait a sec!" Jaden recoiled. "So then the card you had in there _wasn't_ Power Bond?"

"No, it wasn't," the Obelisk smirked. "Seems as though you over-thought this one, Jaden. It was Card from a Different Dimension."

"I didn't see that one coming," the Slifer grimaced.

"I did," Atem said. "Jaden thinks Zane's more predictable than he really is. If Zane really were that predictable, a lot more people would have beaten him."

"Shut it, Prince," Mana snapped.

"Due to this," Zane continued, "we now both get to draw two cards from our deck."

"A good hand refresher," Atem commented. "He gets more out of that than he would Power Bond in this case. And depending on those cards, he'll have an even greater advantage over Jaden."

"Jaden's face-down could change that," Mana argued. _If it were me, I'd use Mirror Force to blast all those dragons. It works well enough on Airi._

"Cyber Dragon, wage a direct attack!" Zane commanded. "Strident Blast!" The center dragon fired electrical energy at the Slifer.

"Don't think so!" Jaden revealed his face-down. "I play the trap Draining Shield!" An orange barrier materialized around the Slifer and absorbed the impact. "Sorry, Zane, but now your Cyber Dragon's attack is cancelled, and I get to regain LifePoints equal to its attack points." His score rose to 6100.

"That's fine," Zane smirked. "You'll need them because now my remaining two Cyber Dragons are going to attack. Strident Blast!" The two dragons fired electricity at the Slifer, knocking him down to 1900 LifePoints. "Next I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Okay, I don't envy Jaden right now," Mana bit her lip. "Those Cyber Dragons are brutal."

"Welcome to my world," Atem kept his eyes on the match. "Jaden is going to have to do better to beat Zane."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think this was a bad plan," Mana agreed. "But I know Jaden will find a way to deal with those dragons. They're nothing compared to the Sacred Beasts."

"I wouldn't call that an accurate analogy," Atem sighed. "The danger levels of the Sacred Beasts rivals that of the Egyptian Gods. I would rank the Cyber Dragons just below Blue-Eyes in terms of difficulty to deal with."

"I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive!" Jaden's move drew them back to the duel. Now I can select one warrior-type monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand. So come on back, Wildheart! And next I'll activate Polymerization and fuse Wildheart with Elemental Hero Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600/2300)!" A tribal warrior with golden armor covering his right leg and left arm took a fighting stance on the Slifer's field. "And now he's going to edge you out by attacking all the monsters you have on your field in one devastating attack. So do your thing, Wildedge, and go wild on those three Cyber Dragons!" The warrior drew his sword and lunged at the metallic creatures. He slashed all three of them, and their holograms exploded. Zane's LifePoints fell to 2000.

"All right!" Mana cheered. "That just about evened up the score!"

"Don't count Zane out yet," Atem said. "Jaden may have found a groove, but LifePoints don't matter to Zane's playing style."

"That was the sweetest!" Jaden clenched his fist in victory. "There's really something to all this strategizing stuff!"

"You're a fool," Zane shot him down. "I'm activating the trap card Return Soul. Now all monsters that were destroyed this turn come back and return to my deck." The trap card flashed with light, and three transparent Cyber Dragons flew to Zane's deck.

"Aw man," Mana frowned. "Did you know he could do that?"

"Yep," Atem answered. "Been there, done that. But Jaden seems to be more predictable than normal. Usually I can't tell what he's going to pull."

"What a shame," Zane said as he shuffled his deck. "I picked Jaden Yuki to be in my last duel. Wonder where he is." He eyed his opponent. "You're not being yourself. You're not playing with your heart."

"Zane hit the nail on the head," Atem commented. "Typical Zane."

"That's right," Jaden glared at the Obelisk senior. "'Cause to be you, I've gotta play with my head! Like I'm doing now!"

"What you're doing now is wasting my time," Zane scoffed.

"Sure I am," the Slifer scowled. "You can quit with the all mind games, okay? They're not going to work."

"I wouldn't have pegged Zane to play mind games," Mana said.

"He doesn't," Atem looked between the duelists. "Zane may come across as harsh, and I'll admit he crossed some lines I wasn't comfortable with after Atticus disappeared, but he's more brutally honest than malicious. He calls things how he sees them."

Zane said nothing as he drew his card. "I play the spell Future Fusion." Colors warped around the field. "But this is no ordinary fusion. You see, I'm allowed to fuse cards not in my hand. Therefore, I send three Cyber Dragons from my deck to the graveyard and summon the Cyber End Dragon!" His signature three-headed metal dragon returned to the field. "Of course, monsters that are summoned by Future Fusion aren't allowed to attack on the turn they are summoned. But I can wait." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"All right then," Jaden drew. "I'm throwing down three face-downs, and that's it."

"Still with your head," Zane frowned. "You can't win this way."

"Don't think so?" Jaden smirked. "Well we'll just have to see about that. Go ahead, Zane. Make your move."

"What a disappointment you've become," the Obelisk scoffed.

"Enough with that!" the Slifer snapped.

"Okay then, Jaden," Zane drew. "If you won't listen to my words, perhaps you'll listen to my cards." He glanced over his hand before selecting a card. "First I play the spell card De-Fusion! Now one fusion monster on the field returns to my fusion deck. Next my three normal Cyber Dragons are back." The three-headed dragon split into separate dragons.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Mana frowned.

"You should," Atem said. "I'm pretty sure I know exactly what he's doing."

"Now I'll activate my spell card," Zane continued. "Recognize it, Jaden? It's Power Bond. And with it, I can summon back an old friend." The three-headed dragon returned to the field. "You may be asking 'Why again?' Quite simple, really. If a monster is summoned via Power Bond, its attack points are automatically doubled." Cyber End Dragon's attack points rose to 8000.

"Magic Cylinder," the Muto siblings said at the same time. They laughed.

"That's probably one of the cards Zane hates the most in my deck," Atem said. "That and Kuriboh."

"Oh my gosh," Mana covered her mouth as she laughed. "Did you use Kuriboh on Cyber End?"

"Not that particular time," the elder Muto answered. "But Zane did use Power Bond, and because of Kuriboh, he wasn't able to deal enough damage to me before Power Bond's side effect took out his LifePoints. But if I didn't have Kuriboh, I would have lost that duel. After that, Zane became very cautious of using Power Bond when I had cards in my hand."

"I would have paid to see that," Mana grinned.

"And to think I admired you, Jaden," Zane's voice drew their attention back to the duel. I won't make that mistake again. Nor will anyone else. You're through!"

"Stay strong, Jaden!" Mana yelled to her friend.

"Show him what you're made of, Zane," Atem called to the Obelisk.

"So what now, Jaden?" Zane asked. "You think you can beat my dragon? You've got one monster, and he is about to be blasted into oblivion. It's over for you." Jaden remained silent. "Come on, what's wrong? Unless you're afraid. Is that your problem?"

"I suspect he's right," Atem said. "I should ask since you were so nervous. Was it really that bad?"

"Before the duel, yes," Mana answered. "And a little bit as we started. But once we got going, I kind of just focused on beating you. Everything else faded away."

"That's kind of what Jaden usually does," Atem said. "As far as I can tell anyway. You know him better than I do."

"Yeah, but even I can't guess what he's planning half the time." Mana sighed. "But I'm willing to bet he's got some strategy with those face-downs."

"Then I'll put you out of your misery," Zane pointed at his opponent. "Cyber End Dragon, attack!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden revealed one of his face-downs. I'm playing a trap: Soul Union! Soul Union takes Bladedge's attack points and adds all of them to Wildedge!" A transparent Bladedge appeared behind Wildedge, boosting the fusion hero's strength to 5200.

"That's pointless," the Cyber duelist scoffed. "With my Power Bond, I still have enough points to take out your Wildedge. Farewell, Jaden. Cyber End Dragon, attack and end this duel!" The three-headed dragon fired electrical energy at the Hero, filling the arena with smoke."

"Jaden!" Mana called her friend's name.

The smoke cleared, and Jaden stood with 100 LifePoints remaining. "Sorry, Zane, but we're not done yet," he said.

"I don't understand," Zane's eyes widened. "That attack hit you square on. This match should be done."

Jaden caught his breath before answering. "Talk about activating a spell just in the nick of time. Thanks, Emergency Provisions." The spell disappeared along with Jaden's Soul Union trap.

"Clever," Atem commented. "Since Soul Union was already activated, using Emergency Provisions to send it to the graveyard didn't affect it, and Jaden gained enough LifePoints to survive."

"That's Jaden for you," Mana smirked.

"Now I'll play Hero Signal!" Jaden revealed his last trap. "With this, I can summon any monster with Elemental Hero in its name. And who better than Bubbleman (800/1200)!" The blue-clad hero knelt on the Slifer's field. "And since he's alone, I get two more cards!" He drew.

"Very well," Zane pulled a card from his hand. "I summon Cyber Kirin (300/800)!" A four-legged metallic creature with a spikeball tail materialized on the field. "And if I should happen to sacrifice him, all card effect damage goes to zero for this one turn." The Kirin disappeared. "And of course, that means my Power Bond damage is negated."

"Classic Zane," Atem said. "If you ever face him, never count on Power Bond's effect damage getting him. It may occasionally, but not very often."

"Good to know," Mana grimaced. _Don't give up, Jaden!_

"Come on!" Zane challenged his opponent. "Where's the Jaden that almost beat me before?"

"He's right here!" Jaden insisted. "I think…" he faltered. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't," Zane frowned. "Because your heart is not in this.

Jaden suddenly clutched his stomach and sat down. "And neither is my stomach. Kinda skipped lunch." He started calling Dorothy for food.

Mana slapped her forehead. "Even I didn't forget that."

"If you did, I'd be very concerned about you," Atem rolled his eyes.

"At least Jaden's acting normal again," Mana smiled.

"You guys were right," Jaden stretched and glanced around the arena at the spectators. "I wasn't being me. And what better way to be Jaden than to have a big meal?" He grinned. "So how about it, Zane? Do you mind if I scarf?"

Zane schooled his face to his usual uninterested look. "Why not?"

"Great answer," Jaden's grin widened.

Dorothy and Sadie rolled by them with a cart full of rice balls. Mana snagged two as the cart passed. "Really?" Atem raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jaden's not the only one who's hungry," Mana said with her mouth full. "Want one?" She held the second one out to him.

"Sure," he sighed and took the food.

Jaden made quick work of the meal Dorothy brought, leaving nothing behind. "Okay, let's duel," he stood to face Zane again.

"Bring it," the Obelisk held his duel disk ready.

"Here goes!" Jaden drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed, which means I get to draw two more cards." He smirked at his draw. "And now I'll play one: Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode." The green bird warrior knelt defensively on the field. "And here's the other: the spell card Spy Hero! It's activated when I discard two random cards from my deck." A black figure knelt on the field before turning invisible. "Now my Spy Hero cuts in and uses all his super stealth to take one of your spell cards."

"Seems the old Jaden's back," Zane smirked. A distortion grabbed a card from his graveyard and tossed it to Jaden.

The Slifer grinned at the card. "Hey, thanks, Zane." He activated the spell Future Fusion and sent Burstinatrix and Clayman to the graveyard. "Say hello to Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) in defense mode!" The armored hero knelt on his field, aiming her blaster at Zane. "Next I'll throw down a couple of face-downs.

"Too bad Jaden couldn't attack this turn," Mana sighed. "Rampart Blaster's effect would have been good to knock Zane down a couple notches."

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Atem pointed out. "Unless those face-downs can stop Cyber End Dragon, its effect will take out Jaden's LifePoints no matter which Hero Zane attacks.

"Impressive," Zane complimented his opponent. "But too little, too late." He drew his card. "I summon forth Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) in attack mode!" A metallic bird materialized and screeched at Jaden. "With Phoenix on the field, any spells or traps targeting a certain monster are destroyed. Which means their effects get cancelled out. See where I'm going with this, Jaden?"

"Mirror Force," the Muto siblings said at the same time. They laughed.

"It doesn't target," Mana pointed out.

"Too bad I've never seen Jaden use it," Atem commented. "But that would help him."

"Yeah, yeah," Jaden grimaced at his opponent. "I can't mess with the Cyber End Dragon with spells or traps anymore."

"I'm glad you got to enjoy your lunch," Zane smirked. "But now just try not to lose it." He pointed at the fusion hero. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Rampart Blaster!"

"I activate my spell: De-Fusion!" Jaden revealed one of his facedowns.

"Sorry, Jaden," Zane scoffed. "Cyber End Dragon can't be split. Cyber Phoenix is protecting him, remember?"

"I'm not going after him," Jaden grinned. "I'm defusing one of mine!" Rampart Blaster separated into Burstinatrix (1200/800) and Clayman (800/2000). "Now that's a lineup!" He clenched his fist in triumph.

"But they don't come close to Cyber End Dragon's attack points," Mana raised an eyebrow. "What's he planning?"

"Time for a sacrifice," Jaden smirked. "And you'll see what I mean with this!" He revealed his other face-down. "It's one doozy of a trap card! Here comes Elemental Burst!"

"Good counter," Atem observed. "It doesn't target, and it'll wipe Zane's field. Too bad it'll cost Jaden all his monsters."

"But that's probably why he summoned Rampart Blaster in the first place," Mana added. "That way the materials were in his grave so he could get access to all the necessary attributes to play it."

Elemental energies filled the field, wiping out Zane's field and Jaden's monsters. "So long, Cyber End Dragon," Jaden laughed. "I can't really say I'm going to miss him."

"You won't have to miss him," Zane narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "Because by destroying Cyber Phoenix, I get to move one card from my deck to my hand. Don't you see? The way that I've calibrated my deck means Cyber Dragon's never gone long. I'll always find a way to bring him back."

"Yep," Atem agreed. "More often than not, the best way to beat him is to hold out until he exhausts all his options. And he has a lot of those."

"Now part of me wants to challenge him, and the other part wants to run the other way," Mana said.

"You're bluffing," Jaden argued.

"But I'm not, Jaden," Zane countered. "Because the card I picked was this one." He held up the card before inserting it into the duel disk. "A spell called Time Fusion. With it, time is most certainly on my side." The area above Zane shimmered with light.

"And how's that?" the Slifer asked.

"Because my removing one card in my hand from the game, it activates," Zane answered. "Meaning I can automatically call up a fusion monster to my field next turn without having to wait for a single summoning requirement." He smirked. "You can't win. And in just one turn, you'll see why. Don't feel bad. You lost to the best."

"Already writing your graduation speech?" Jaden stared him down. "Last I checked, you tied. And I'm still here."

"Show him what you're made of, Zane!" Atem called to his friend.

"Don't give up, Jaden!" Mana yelled to the Slifer. "Heart of the Cards!"

"All right, my turn!" Jaden drew. "And I'll throw down a face-down!"

"Brace yourself!" Zane pulled his card. "First off, this returns to me: Card from a Different Dimension! I removed it from play to activate Time Fusion, but now it's back, and it doesn't stop there. Next its special effect activates, and we both get to draw two more cards." The two duelists pulled the cards from their decks. They smirked at their results. "And now I call forth Cyber End Dragon!" The three-headed dragon returned to the field.

"Okay, do we use Blake and Partner as much as he uses that?" Mana asked.

"Eh, maybe," Atem shrugged. "Considering I did have two Gaias and two Black Luster Soldiers out at the same time during our duel, I don't think I can judge. And we need to talk about that nickname you gave him."

"What about it?" the brunette asked.

"I don't mind," Black Luster Soldier appeared next to them. "I only wish to assist where I am able."

"Glad you have you around, Blake," Mana grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Atem rolled his eyes.

"And I'll finish by laying one face-down," Zane's move drew their attention back to the duel.

"My draw!" Jaden started his turn. "I activate Fusion Recovery! This brings back Polymerization and Burstinatrix from the graveyard. Sorry, Zane, but you're not the only one who can re-summon a monster." The fiery hero flipped onto his field. "Next I'll activate Miracle Fusion! Now if I just remove Avian and Burstinatrix from play, I can summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!" Green- and red-clad heroes melded into one. Flame Wingman pointed his flame red arm at Zane. "But wait! I'm not done yet. Go, Polymerization! Merge the Sparkman with the Flame Wingman to create the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)!" Sparkman melded with the fusion hero, coating the Wingman in shining white armor. "And here's the cherry on top: for each Elemental Hero I got chilling in my graveyard, Wingman gets 300 attack points." The Hero's strength rose to 4900.

"I do not envy Zane right now," Mana commented.

"That's because Jaden beat you with that monster," Atem pointed out.

She elbowed him. "Shut it, Prince."

"All right, now attack Cyber End Dragon," Jaden commanded his monster. Shining Flare Wingman charge forward and blasted through the metal dragon. Zane's LifePoints fell to 1100. "Oh yeah," the Slifer clenched his fist in triumph. "But Flare Wingman's not done yet. 'Cause when he destroys a monster, then you take damage equal to that monsters attack points! And that's 4000!" The shining hero towered over the Obelisk senior. "School's out, Zane."

"Not yet it's not," Zane revealed his face-down. "I activate a trap card: Damage Polarizer! Now all damage from a special effect gets reduced to zero." A barrier appeared between him and the Hero, absorbing the damage.

"Ah, that one," Atem sighed. "That would be what Zane uses to negate Magic Cylinder on me. I've lost more than once because of that."

"Yay," Mana rolled her eyes.

"I gotta hand it to you," Jaden frowned. "That's a sweet card."

"And as the 'cherry on top' we now draw one card each," Zane added. "And for your sake, Jaden, I hope it's a good one."

Both players drew their card. Both Muto siblings leaned in closer to see what would happen next. "I'll just throw down a face-down and call it a turn," Jaden played the card he drew. "I guess you're up. So what'll it be this time?"

"You'll see," Zane drew. He smiled at the result.

"I think that's the first time I've seen Zane smile during a duel," Mana frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"With good reason," Atem added. "He only does that when he gets something really good. I suspect the duel will be decided soon. Both players are already reaching their limits."

"Jaden it's been fun," Zane said. "But now I'm afraid that it's over. I activate Power Bond, so now by sacrificing the right monsters, I can once again summon the Cyber End Dragon!"

"The heck?" Mana blinked.

"Wait for it," Atem sighed.

"I'm sorry," Zane grinned. "I forgot I don't need monsters. I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support! By trading half my LifePoints, I don't need to make any sacrifices to summon my fusion monster." His score dropped to 550 as the three Cyber Dragons were ejected from his graveyard. "So without further ado, let's welcome back Cyber End Dragon! And thanks to Power Bond, its attack points double." The three-headed dragon appeared with 8000 attack points. "And next I'll activate this: Limiter Removal! Thanks to this, all machine-type monsters out get their attack points doubled." Now the Dragon's strength rose to 16000.

"Jaden doesn't have Magic Cylinder, does he?" Atem asked. Mana shook her head.

"You're through!" Zane sent his dragon to attack.

"Don't think so!" Jaden countered. "Go, Battle Fusion! If used during a battle, my monster gains as many attack points as triple chrome-dome over there!" Shining Flare Wingman's attack points rose to 20900.

"That's insane," Mana whispered. "I thought only the Egyptian Gods could gain that many points."

"Keep watching," Atem said.

"Nice move, but it's all for naught," Zane smirked. "I use the spell card Battle Fusion! That's right, Jaden. I have one too." Cyber End Dragon's points climbed to 36900.

"Seriously?" Mana looked between the duelists. "Have you ever seen attack points go so high?"

"Not unless you count Grandpa summoning Exodia on us," Atem answered. "This is a record for Zane."

"Wow, Zane, you really are great," Jaden commended his opponent. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you, Jaden," Zane nodded. "And that's why I'm passing you the torch. Once I leave here, you'll be the top student at this school. Except for maybe your Muto rival." He glanced to the siblings in the doorway. Mana waved at them. Zane rolled his eyes. "Despite your grades, or your rank, you'll be the best, so make me proud."

"I'll give it my all, Zane," Jaden promised. "And I'll start right here, 'cause this duel's not done! I still have one trick up my sleeve. And here it comes! I'm activating the trap card known as Final Fusion!" His last face-down revealed itself. "If this card's played, the both of us take damage to our LifePoints equal to our monsters' combined attack points. And you know what that means!"

"Sure do," Zane answered.

"That's how much damage?" Mana tried to add the total in her head.

"More than either of them have," Atem said.

The two monsters charged and destroyed each other, filling the arena with smoke. When it cleared, Zane was on his knees, and Jaden was flat on his back. Both their LifePoints dropped to zero. The spectators stood and applauded the duelists.

"Well, I may have won, but I think they outdid us in terms of dramatic finish," Atem frowned.

"Draws are always a dramatic finish," Mana rolled her eyes. "Shall we go congratulate them?"

"Yeah, we should," Atem followed his sister to the arena.

Zane walked over to Jaden as the sibling got close enough. "You okay?" he asked as he sat next to the downed Slifer.

"How's my hair?" Jaden asked. "Is it still there?"

"No," Mana let the sarcasm rip. "It got completely blown off by a holographic explosion."

"Hey, at least I didn't lose this time," Jaden pointed at her as he sat up.

"You're seem to like tying," Atem said to his best friend.

"Does that mean we gotta duel again?" Jaden looked to his opponent.

"Absolutely," Zane smirked. "And someday we will."

"Sweet," the Slifer grinned. "I guess until then." He held out his hand.

"Until then," Zane clasped his hand, sealing their agreement to duel again.

"Good, I could use the break," Jaden sighed.

"Me too," Zane agreed. They both flopped on their back laughing.

The Muto siblings stared at them. "I don't think I've ever seen Zane laugh," Mana said.

"Very seldom in front of a crowd," Atem commented.

"But it's not a bad idea," Mana turned around and spread her arms wide, flopping onto her back to join them. "Ow!" she groaned as she impacted the metal floor. "Okay, that was a bad idea."

"That's why you don't flop from a standing position," her brother sighed. He waved to the rest of their friends coming down to congratulate the duelists.

It was a good time.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Atem glanced to the second year at the podium and then back to his notes. "Graduates, you have honored us with your time," the Ra, Ryan Collins, said. "You've shown us the ropes, given us higher goals to strive for, and helped pick us up when we fell. I started off barely making it into Ra, fearing I would be demoted to Slifer or expelled at any failure. But you guys helped me improve, helped me to be more confident, and now I no longer fear that failure or demotion. You taught me to believe in myself. So I hope you all will continue to believe in yourselves as you take the next step in your lives." He bowed to the room. "Good luck, graduates."

Everyone applauded Ryan as he took his seat. Atem stood up and walked to the podium. "Thank you, Ryan, and good luck to you as well." He looked over at everyone in the hall. Zane sat towards the back. Atticus sat with Mana, Alexis, and the rest of their group towards the middle. Atem stopped himself from frowning at the whispering between his sister and his friend. "Now, many of you know I generally don't like to be the center of attention. Especially when that attention comes from my last name. But when everyone in your class is telling you to do it, it makes it very hard to say no. So score one for peer pressure, guys." He paused to let everyone laugh at his joke.

"I wouldn't trade my time here for anything," Atem looked over each attendee, underclassman or graduate, to commit their face to memory. "I remember back when I was a freshman, I'd often hear some people as I passed by wonder why I was here when I should have learned everything from the King of Games already. And they did have a point. I learned how to duel from some of the greatest legends—legends that always soundly defeated me. But there are lessons in defeat. The easy answer is 'if you see Kaibaman, run the other way because Blue-Eyes isn't far behind.'" Everyone chuckled at that.

"The harder answers are ones that everyone can learn from. No two duelists are the same. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses—their own obstacles to overcome. And unless we go out and face them, we can never truly grow. I've spent a good chunk of my life being judged on my last name. So coming here, it wasn't just about learning new combos and cards, though I promise you I did," he glanced to the professors. "It was about standing on my own, getting people to see me as Atem, not 'Prince of Games.' And while I'm sure there are still plenty who will continue to call me that, it's not what matters most. What does matter is the bonds we make, the people who help us grow. I was not undefeated here. My friend and rival handed me some hard blows to my pride, and I like to think I handed him some equally powerful defeats." Zane smirked at him. "Another friend helped me branch out so people were able to see me for me. Or the me dragged into the trouble he found." Atem glared at Atticus who grinned at him.

"My parents told me the story about they and their friends drew on their hands to show their bond. And while that would be impractical to do now, I do know the bonds we forged here will stay with us forever. No matter what path we take, we will always remember our time here. So thank you, friends and classmates. May the Heart of the Cards guide you all."

Everyone applauded as Atem returned to his seat. "And now I ask all the graduates to line up," Chancellor Sheppard announced. The seniors clamored to do so, and he began reading off the names.

"Chumley Huffington," he called. The koala duelist stepped forward to receive his diploma. "Congratulations and good luck, Chumley."

"Thank you, sir," Chumley bowed with tears in his eyes.

"Atem Muto," he finally called. Atem stepped forward."Congratulations," he said. "You're a fine duelist."

"Thank you, sir," Atem bowed, his eyes locked on the paper handed to him. He stepped aside for the next person.

"Zane Truesdale." The navy-haired senior stepped forward. "I'm proud of you, Zane," Sheppard said.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Zane bowed and accepted his diploma. He stepped aside for the next person and joined Atem.

"Well we did it, Truesdale," the tri-colored graduate said.

"Yep," Zane smirked. "It's going to be different going forward."

Atem caught sight of Atticus flirting with a crowd of girls. "But somethings will never change."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Ah yeah!" Mana and Jaden cheered at the buffet set out for the graduation party. They worked from opposite ends to pile as much food on their plates as they could.

"Save some for the rest of us," Syrus protested and grabbed his own plate.

"Yeah, I want some of this lishus food too," Chumley joined in.

"Guys," Alexis sighed.

"Better this than other mischief," Atem commented. "Do me a favor, Alexis. Don't let my sister and your brother pull anything together."

"Oh gosh," the blonde rubbed her forehead as she considered the possibilities.

"Exactly," the graduate said. "You know how your brother operates. And I know how Mana does"

"I just hope he doesn't try to set me up with anyone else," she muttered.

"Been there," Atem rolled eyes.

Glass chinking drew their attention to Chancellor Sheppard and the other professors. "Congratulations, graduates," Sheppard grinned at them. "Now I know tomorrow you will be leaving the Academy, so make the most of tonight. You've all earned it." He held up his glass. "To Duel Academy."

"To Duel Academy!" everyone cheered.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Ready to go?" Atem asked as he knocked on his sister's door. The helicopter leaves in an hour."

"Almost," Mana shoved the last of her things into her bag. "You?"

"Yep," he looked around the room. "I am going to miss this place."

"Well I'll tell you everything that happens," Mana promised.

A meow drew their attention to their feet. Pharaoh the cat rubbed Mana's legs. "I kind of wondered where he went," Atem commented.

"Hey, Pharaoh," Mana scooped the chubby cat up. He nestled against her as she stroked him. "You probably miss Professor Banner, don't you? Yeah, I bet you do." She paused mid-stroke. "I wonder who's going to take care of you now."

"I don't know," Atem said. "I haven't even heard who's going to be head of Slifer. The only rumors I heard was maybe Professor Hibiki."

"Who's that?"

"She was the head of the Slifer and Ra girls' dorm," he answered. "When the dorm became unsuitable to live in, she left. I don't know who else might do it."

"Unless they hire a new professor all together," Mana said. "But that doesn't answer who's going to take care of this guy." She kept stroking the cat. "Actually, why don't we take him?"

"Do you think Mom's going to go for that?" Atem raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on, Prince," Mana brushed it off. "You think Dad's going to say no to a cat named _Pharaoh_?"

"Fine, but you get all the backlash if they don't like," Atem relented. "Now let's head for the ride home."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Their friends were already there when they arrived with Pharaoh in a cat carrier the Mutos found in Banner's room. "Bye, guys," Mana hugged each of her friends. "Have fun."

"You too," Jaden grinned.

"We'll see you next year, Mana," Syrus said. "Good luck out there, Atem."

"Thanks, Syrus," Atem nodded. "And I'll try not to beat your brother too hard on the Pro Circuit."

"It won't be as easy as you think," Zane stared him down.

"Save it for the Circuit, you two," Atticus stepped between. "And don't forget to show your appreciation to all your adoring fans." He grinned.

"Only you would do what you're thinking," Alexis shot her brother down.

The boarding announcement rang out, and the group dispersed. _So long for now, Duel Academy._ Mana sat with Pharaoh's carrier on her lap as she stared out the window.

 _Thanks for everything._ Atem leaned over her shoulder and watched the Academy get smaller and smaller.

It was the end of some things and the beginning of others.

 **I'm going to be honest, guys, part of this chapter makes me really said since we have to say good-bye to Atem, Zane, and Chumley as students. Don't worry; they'll still play into the story, especially Atem. But it is their time, and as I said in the disclaimer, they deserve their ceremony. It really bothers me that Zane's graduation match felt more like it was about Jaden than Zane. It's graduation! The biggest moment of Zane's life so far! Okay, cutting off my rant there. On the other hand, I am really proud of the Muto duel. That was a tough one to script, and I have to give a shout-out to my IRL friend Akumu22 for proofreading the duel script and catching a couple of mistakes I made before I put it in story form.**

 **Now for the really long note I promised above.** **I know I've had guest reviewers and others suggest certain cards for characters' decks, and going forward I'm going to need some different decks/characters to use, mostly one-offs as other Academy students or Pro-Duelists for the main cast to face. So I will open the door for suggestions from you guys if you want to see a certain card or deck appear, either for characters to go against or actually use. I will not promise everything suggested to me will be appear, but I will consider it. I follow a certain criteria when choosing cards to use which is as follows:**

 **Allowed:**

 **1\. Appears in either the Duel Monsters or GX series. This also counts those in the background display case or in someone's briefcase. The Pyramid of Light movie is also fair game along with some of Bonds Beyond Time. Dark Side of Dimensions cards will be evaluated on a case-by-case basis since that technically does occur before GX.**

 **2\. New support for an archetype that existed in either series. Examples: Harpies, Ancient Gears, Cyber Dragons. This applies as long as the support is not overpowered for the era or involves mechanics that don't exist yet. Harpies' Pet Phantasmal Dragon is right out. Same goes to Cyber Nova Dragon.**

 **3\. Any card that was actually in circulation when GX was airing.**

 **4\. Any other card that could blend into the era of GX.**

 **Not Allowed:**

 **1\. Mechanics that did not exist in GX (Tuners, Syncros, Xyz, etc.)**

 **2\. Cards that are overall too powerful based on what the characters use in the show.**

 **3\. Signature cards/archetypes of other characters. Dr. Crowler will be the only Ancient Gear Duelist, Syrus the only one with Vehicroids, etc. This also includes cards that could not be in circulation in the canon. Examples of that include the Legendary Knights/Dragons, Palladium Oracle Mahad, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (outside Kaiba family). The only exceptions will be familial/personal passing of cards. Like how the Muto siblings have cards known to be used by DM cast members.**

 **4\. Custom cards. I have a handful that I have designed with my friend LoveGlutton, and while I may make some exceptions, I want to keep as close to the TCG/OCG cards as possible.**

 **These criteria are subjective in some ways, especially with what would be considered overpowered, so I will ultimately have the final say on if a card appears in the story or not. The main reason I am opening the door for suggestions to give the duels a little more variety. I find myself (and I try really hard not to do it) turning to the same staple cards at times or the same style of combos, so by doing this will shake some things up and hopefully create some interesting challenges for the cast.**

 **Also, there is still time to guess the canon identity of Joan Taylor introduced in Chapter 16. However, to guest reviewers, I will not be able to answer your guesses without a way of contacting you. If I say one way or the other in a note like this, everyone will know and it ruins the surprise if you are correct. At this point, the plan to reveal her canon identity (or at least highly imply it) is about 2-3 chapters away (depending on how things go) so that gives you guys time to try and figure it out. There are two users on the site who have succeeded, and their one-shots are in the works.**

 **So that covers everything I needed to share. On a more fun note, this story has officially hit triple digits for followers! Thank you guys again for reading and sticking with me despite my super long hiatus. I hope to be posting here again before too long. See you then!**


End file.
